Sunset Horizon
by ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie
Summary: Western AU. In a town where all seems peaceful, the government acts from the shadows to endorse illegal activity. Only a small band of four men rise up to exploit them, fighting against all odds and playing the villains to protect their home. If only the attractive bar hostess would understand their motives, their leader would be able to die happy. Reuploaded with censored content.
1. Dusty Streets

**NOTICE!  
**

**This story was originally posted with the same name. Due to FFnet removing it because of adult content, it is now being reposted with the adult content censored. Links to the full scenes will be provided, bringing you back to my LiveJournal. I apologize for any inconvenience this has caused and I hope you'll still be willing to follow this story. Thank you.  
**

**I won't ask any of you to re-review the first thirteen chapters, but if you want to, that would be awesome. Let it be said here that _Sunset Horizon_ had 213 reviews when it was removed, all of which are saved in my e-mail. You guys are really amazing, you know. Thank you so much and I hope to see you guys again here!**

* * *

**This set of notes may seem really long, but it covers my standards for a 5D's fic. Don't want to read? Okay, fine. At least read the paragraph with the 'WARNINGS' in bold, please. Otherwise, enjoy!**

Hello, and welcome to _Sunset Horizon_! This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's fanfic, and I have big plans for it. It's divided into three acts of at least ten chapters each, probably. Plus an epilogue and small intermission between acts. As for the acts themselves, they are each a separate arc of the same story, so they build off of each other greatly, but they're still different enough that they could be separated. For example, the Fortune Cup arc and the Dark Signers arc. Same story, different subplots. Make sense?

Good.

Next part of my notes… Let's see… Ah, right! 5D's heads-up. I've watched the entire series in English, and the un-dubbed episodes in Japanese. I use the English names for everyone and everything, except on the occasion that something doesn't have one. Example: Yusei's duel runner. It's the Yusei Go in Japanese, but doesn't have a name in English.

I'm working on watching the entire series in Japanese to fill in all the missing plot holes, but it's taking it's time. Oh, and I imagine the English voices, too, so I'll describe those. If you prefer the Japanese voices, just imagine different words instead of 'Jack's accent.' All I ask is that you don't judge me for use of the English names and just pretend it's the Japanese ones if you really need to. Thanks!

Final bit: **WARNINGS**. This fic is rated M because it contains the occasional bit of violence, sex, language, alcohol use, torture/abuse, etc. It is an AU, and with that comes a slight amount of OOC-ness. Please be aware of this and take the fic with a grain of salt. Heads up, I made the Enforcers into something of badasses, but I like to think they still have the roots of their actual personalities. Please (kindly) let me know if you think the changes I made are too drastic.

As for pairings included, you can see my favorites on my profile, but if you haven't read that, this fic will be mainly Yusei/Akiza, with Jack/Carly in a close second. Somewhat background pairings include Crow/older!Luna, Kalin/Misty, and Bruno/Sherry. Yes, I aged Luna up for this fic. Leo's still the same age and will be her younger brother. Most characters are the age they'd be at the end of the series, when they're all leaving town. Yusei's twenty, Jack is twenty-one, Akiza's nineteen, etc. Luna has been aged up to be seventeen, so she can pair with Crow.

Whew! All done! All that for a short introduction chapter :P Don't worry, I have up to chapter seven done, so I'll post two soon. Please, take a minute to let me know what you think!

Beta'd by the lovely Valentine'sNinja. Go read her Jack/Carly fics and review so she'll write more!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's is not mine. I am not making any money off of this and never will. Because, if I owned 5D's, Yusei would've kissed Akiza in the final episode. But that is what fanfiction and fanart is for. I have seen plenty of Yusei/Akiza kisses to last me awhile, though it would be so much better if it was canon. I'm going to shut up and let you read now since this disclaimer is getting out of hand. Enjoy the intro chapter and please review.**

* * *

_**Sunset Horizon  
**_**Chapter 01 – Dusty streets**

**Act I**

Yusei sighed to himself, staring at the town below. It was just another day in New Domino. Another day of bitter winds and harsh dryness. He didn't care, though. This was his home, and he liked the terrible climate. It was a quiet, small town, always welcoming of newcomers and visitors.

But this town was run by the Enforcers. It was his town, to be led by he and his friends. Officially, it was under Yliaster's control, but that would change. The Enforcers worked hard to make this town free, driving in from under the governor's watchful gaze and prying leadership from his hands slowly. They didn't care if the people were happy with Yliaster. This was their town, and they wanted to be free to do what they wanted.

No one would stop them.

He sighed once again and closed his eyes, letting his hair whip against his face. Soon. Soon they would be free. It was a delicate matter of extending one's fingers just deep enough into the Underground and seeing exactly what Yliaster didn't want them to see.

He turned slightly and walked a few steps back, dropping down from the carved sign for the saloon and down to the roof. He wondered what the others were up to and, more importantly, what the bartender was doing now. Smiling to himself, he walked along the roof of the two-story building until he reached the back edge, then dropped down to the balcony on the back. An easy lunge over the railing had him landing down in the private yards of the bar owner behind the building. He jogged a few steps, then leapt for the fence and clambered over, letting himself fall into a somersault before bouncing to his feet.

Time to go pay a visit to his favorite person.

He walked around the fence, making his way up to the double doors of the saloon, the Dragon's Claw. His pistol, the Stardust Dragon, was securely strapped to his thigh with a thick leather belt, boldly left in the open for all to see. It certainly wasn't uncommon to wear a weapon in public; at least, not in this town. Anyone who valued their life carried a gun with them. But what made Yusei different was the fact that Stardust Dragon was a custom-made weapon, forged by his own two hands.

It was the color of blue-white, bearing the markings of the cosmos itself. It was his personal weapon, and he had made sure the rest of the town knew to be afraid when they laid eyes on its splendor. Most who saw down its barrel knew better than to question. It was a matter of life and death, and he had no trouble with inflicting the latter.

He had killed before, and he would do it again.

Everything he did, he did for the Enforcers. This town would be theirs, even if they had to bring down all of Yliaster to do it. His partners were his friends, his brothers. He would do anything to keep them safe, and he knew with great amounts of confidence that they would do the same for him.

But for now, there wasn't any trouble brewing and the sun was starting to set. It seemed like high time to get a drink.

He shoved the doors open and walked inside, heading towards the bar to make his order. Shoving past a large man in his way, he frowned as he took in the sight behind the counter. His favorite bartender wasn't there, instead, the tall man with blue hair was there, serving drinks with a professional friendliness.

Scowling, he pushed his way up to the bar and raised his hand, saying, "Whiskey."

The bartender nodded and reached under the counter, lifting a heavy tumbler and plunking it down. Without a word, he poured the amber liquid into the glass before gently nudging it towards him. He picked it up and walked away, knowing the drink would be added to his tab. He was a regular, and both of the bartenders—all of town, for that matter—knew his face. They also knew he was good about paying his tab off, but only when the female bartender was up.

Trailing between the tables, he made for his regular one towards the back of the building and dropped down into his seat, humming a wordless greeting towards the other two men already there. He took a sip from his glass and leaned back in the chair, muttering, "Where's Jack?"

The shorter male present with fire-orange hair took a swig of his beer before answering, "Where do you think?"

Shaking his head, Yusei threw a shrug into the air. That meant his friend was no-doubt enjoying the company of today's lucky woman. The girl was never the same each night, and he had stopped bothering to learn their names. He doubted Jack ever did, so why should he? He'd never see them again, anyway.

The third man present, a tall, slender man with long white hair, quietly mumbled into his drink, "Jack should really learn some reserve. We're here to run this town, not ruin it."

He smirked as he retorted, "Well, Kalin, as long as he doesn't ruin the _whole_ town, I couldn't care less."

...

"Well, what do we have here?"

Yusei looked up from the book he was shuffling through to turn his attention to his friend. He sat up on his bunk bed, boots off and left carelessly on the floor, his coat slung on the hook nailed into the wooden bedframe, and Stardust Dragon's holster settled heavily on the bed beside him. He didn't bother putting a bookmark into his page as he shifted his attention towards his cohort, saying, "What did you find, Crow?"

The same orange-haired teen from earlier flipped through pages of smuggled paperwork at one of the desks in the small house, his feet up on the table and his brows furrowed. "I'm just looking through this crap Kalin swiped from the governor. Looks like our friend Goodwin has been smuggling more illegals through town."

He sighed and let his book drop from his lap and fall closed. It didn't matter if he kept his page. He didn't read books straight through, anyway. It was only a distraction, and he would flip through for any interesting parts. Whenever he broke into Goodwin's estate, he'd take a book from the library as a souvenir. He didn't care to read that much, but he knew Goodwin did. He just liked to piss the man off. "When you say 'illegals,' what are you talking about?"

"We knew he was smuggling drugs for the Underground, but it looks like he's into the slave business, too."

He jumped to an upright position, banging his head on the low ceiling, and reflexively rubbed his forehead. "Slaves? Is he insane? That's something even Yliaster arrests their people for!"

Crow frowned and scratched his brow, eyes still on the pages. "Yeah, well, looks like he don't care."

"Dammit," he muttered under his breath. Goodwin was a filthy, cheating bastard, but he never thought he'd stoop that low. He doubted he was keeping slaves personally. He probably just funded the transportation to the Underground markets. But he had paperwork to prove it, meaning he was either framed or insanely guilty. The man was careful to cover up his dirty deeds, but the Enforcers knew where to look.

Yliaster was a nation made up of lying cheats, and they arrested citizens for things the leaders were guilty of. It wasn't so bad at first, but, by now, it was leaking that they were up no good. There wasn't anything the people could do about it unless they were smart enough to come around from behind.

The Enforcers did exactly that, using their skills with guns and stealth to sneak into Goodwin's manor and steal the proof they needed. Their plan was to gather enough dirt on him and threaten to expose him, forcing him to leave town and never come back. He was resolute, and had so far thrown off any attempts they'd made.

They were knowledgeable enough of Goodwin's antics that the sheriff wouldn't touch them anymore. By Goodwin's order, they were to be left untouched, with the exception of the occasional staged tussle to keep the people from getting too upset. However, this discovery of him supporting the slave business would be a huge boost.

New Domino was torn between Yliaster and the Enforcers, split between two evils who cared nothing for the people living there. Yliaster just wanted money, and the Enforcers wanted their own freedom. What happened to the people in between was irrelevant. Citizens went about with their lives and didn't really seem to care what happened, as long as their lives could continue as they were.

Which was why more people supported Yliaster over the Enforcers. At least with the nation in control, they would have protection from the sheriff and his men. The Enforcers were so unpredictable, it was hard to say what they would do if they ever did get to be in charge.

Except that the Enforcers were only selfish as a cover. In truth, they wanted the town to be free of Yliaster and the Underground, but put up a cruel and uncaring front to avoid too much trouble. If they involved the townsfolk in their plans, or even received their support, there was a decent chance Yliaster would just burn the whole place to the ground. To avoid any such disaster, they worked on their own and played the parts of the villains.

Sighing once more, he murmured, "Guess we got no choice. We'll have to investigate into this more."

Crow nodded. "Yeah, that's what I was thinking."

"You doing anything tonight?"

He snorted. "Am I ever?"

Smirking, Yusei said, "Good. Get Jack. You two can go in together."

"Let me guess. You're off to see your lady friend, right?"

His smile only grew. "Maybe."

* * *

So, what did you think? Like I said, I have big plans for this one and I hope to have it done this summer.

Please review!

-Valk


	2. The Barmaid and the Thief

Since last chapter was so short, I'm going to post this one pretty quickly. After this, depending on how quickly I can write, I'm going to post once or twice a week. For now, we'll plan on once a week, but if I can spit out chapters quickly enough, we'll have a bonus in the middle. Lots of reviews may increase the chance of a bonus. Just sayin'.

Oh, right. I forgot to mention it last chapter, but where Signer and criminal marks are concerned, no one has either unless otherwise said. Both play a role in this fic, so I'll mention it if anyone has either.

We have cover art! Yay! It's just a lazy thing I threw together, and it will more than likely change once I'm not lazy enough to manip them into western-style clothes :P That being said, onto chapter two!

Thanks to **FiringShootingStar, Rose-Aki, dbzgtfan2004, theforgottenpeople96, AnimeKiwi369, RunoandAkizafan, RobotFish** and **Cecil Kain Cerberus **for reviewing! This fic is officially on a roll :D

* * *

_**S**__**unset Horizon**_  
**Chapter 02 – The Barmaid and the Thief**

Yusei leaned back in his regular chair at the saloon, one elbow slung comfortably over the back of the seat and the other hand clutching a glass of whiskey. In this town, the options for drinks were limited to beer, whiskey, or gin. His choice always went back to whiskey, his throat relishing in the harsh burn biting his taste buds.

Kalin sat across from him with a mug of beer in front of him, left mostly untouched. He watched his friend with raised eyebrows for a long moment, watching Yusei watch the bar. "When are you going to get a clue?"

Slowly, he tore his gaze away and offered a small smile to his friend. "Seriously? You're telling Yusei Fudo, the Shooting Star, to back down? That's like telling a thirsty man not to drink."

"...Was that supposed to be a pun?"

He blinked. "What do you mean?"

He took a sip of his beer before saying, "You _are_ a thirsty man being told he can't drink." After a slight moment of silence, he added, "Metaphorically, of course."

Giving a casual shrug, Yusei retorted, "Maybe."

There was plenty of truth to Kalin's words. He would be the last one to admit it, though. No one told him he couldn't have something. No one.

Except for her.

He perked up slightly as she moved through the bar, holding a tray over her shoulder as she made her regular rounds for empty glasses. She kept her eyes on the wall as she moved past him, doing everything in her power to ignore him. Of course, he wasn't about to let her ignore him. He stretched his arm out, reaching to stroke his hand along her creamy white arm and causing her to freeze up. Her dark red dress fell loosely around her curvaceous figure, leaving the waist-down up to his imagination. Above the belt, her bodice was tight and her white frock fit snugly around her full breasts, forcing him to swallow his spit as he made an effort to keep his eyes on hers.

He shifted his hand, stroking up her side and brushing along her bare back. A slight smirk stayed firmly on his lips as he swiftly tucked his fingers into the fabric of her dress, causing her to lash out with her free hand a slap him across the face. His smile stayed put as he withdrew his hand and murmured, "You're bound to break a man's heart, Miss Izinski."

She stood tall, glaring down at him, and snarled, "The whole town knows you don't have a heart to break."

He sighed heavily and settled his arm back on the chair. "I thought you were different from the rest of town."

"Not when it comes to loathing you, Yusei."

Could anyone blame him for being attracted to her? She was the only woman in town to have any spirit and stand up to the Enforcers. Most others were too afraid of them and didn't cross them if they could help it, but not Akiza Izinski. She was a vibrant personality and readily fought against anyone who thought to tempt her, confidently rising up to take them down.

By now, people in town knew Yusei had laid a claim on her, and no intelligent man flirted with her out of fear that he would come for them. He had in the past, and he would again. He had killed men simply because they looked at her improperly too many times. To say she was pleased by his attachment to her was a massive overstatement, and she constantly pushed his affections away.

But the more she fought, the more in love he fell for her.

Yes, he was in love with her. It wasn't just a sick obsession that kept him crawling back to her. He wanted to see her happy, and he wanted her to want to be with him. He never touched her too provocatively, just enough to rile her up. He didn't let his fingers stray too close to her personal places, but he couldn't stop himself from touching her all together. He loved how beautiful she was when she was angry.

Her magenta hair would flare out when she glared and her ochre eyes would spark almost to a dark chocolate brown. Her lips formed a thin line and her shoulders would stiffen. She was an epitome of beauty and fire, her graceful movements in the bar only adding to her allure. She never tried to attract attention, and always denied it when it was given. It used to be that she would brush off flirtations with a gentle smile and a solid 'no,' but since Yusei had laid eyes on her, things were different.

Yusei had made it very clear to the rest of the town that no one made a move on her but him, and he had especially stressed the point to the other Enforcers. He was adamant when announcing that she was off-limits to any of them. Jack was the only one mildly bothered, but Crow and Kalin had just shrugged and rolled their eyes, already knowing his feelings.

Despite his protectiveness, he still wanted her to be happy. If her attitude towards him so far had been any indication, she would never feel the same for him as he did for her. He knew that, and though he wanted to be the only one to love her, he gave her room to be with men she chose. He had no problem with 'escorting' the filthy and perverted men who would latch onto her outside and shooting them in the thigh as a warning.

He made a policy of warning them first, and if they tried again, he would give them a more damaging injury, such as taking out a kneecap or a shoulder. If they came onto Miss Izinski a third time, then he would kill them without regret. It had only happened twice, as most others had learned their lesson the first time. He had killed for other things, but he had only taken two lives on account of his guardianship of her.

He never even looked at another woman in a remotely intimate way. Those looks were reserved for Akiza Izinski. His heart belonged to her, and if she could only see that he wanted her for love and not her body, he would be able to die happy.

Of course, his incessant flirtations laced with mockery didn't help her reach that conclusion. For all she knew, he was just a perverted bar patron who found a gorgeous woman and wanted to defile her just so he could say he did. The actions he took didn't necessarily indicate the love he felt, but he was in the general backyard of 'criminal' status, so he couldn't exactly go around and let the world know he was in love and give them a weakness to use against him.

He would tell her how he felt once the town was free.

At least, that was the plan.

He couldn't help but smile up at her lightly as he rubbed the sore spot on his cheek. "I'll take that as a compliment."

She rolled her eyes and turned to walk away, snatching his half-empty glass of whiskey and adding it to her tray. She didn't care if he was done with it. It was a move to spite him, anyway. It didn't bother him, but, rather, made him want her more. She was so full of spunk that he couldn't help but love her. The whole town knew of the Enforcers and they knew that they meant business. Crossing a member would usually mean pain or death. Or a combination, depending on the mood of the Enforcer encountered.

However, this young barmaid didn't care. She would fight and didn't care if it got her into trouble. This was the only saloon worth going to in town, and she owned it. No one would dare take her out of it.

Especially not on Yusei's watch.

He watched her walk away, still smiling to himself. He always enjoyed their brief and cold interactions. She had no idea how he felt, but he was all right with that. For now, anyway.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Turning, he glanced at Kalin and hummed a short, "Hm?"

Shaking his head, he sighed. "Never mind. I just decided I don't want to know what goes through your mind."

Giving a shrug, he replied, "I'm not sure I know how to answer that, anyway." He shifted to stand, stretching his back out and waved a quick two-fingered salute at his friend. "I'm heading back home. I got my Miss Izinski fix for the night."

"Wonderful. Now you can have perverted dreams in the bunk right next to mine."

"Very funny, Kalin," he said, rolling his eyes as he started to walk away. His friend only said that to get him going, but they all knew Yusei was, deep down, too much of a gentleman to even have dirty thoughts subconsciously. The others, though… They all had their own bunk in the same room, and Jack had been pleasant enough to bring a girl right in there in the middle of the night on more than one occasion.

On top of that, Yusei wasn't one to remember his dreams well. The following morning, he always just had a clean slate to start his days on. A part of him was glad he didn't have dirty dreams about the love of his life. Because he didn't, he would be able to enjoy it when it really happened.

If it ever did.

He shook his head as he walked out of the saloon, drinking in the deceitful chill of the night. He would be allowed to love her one day. He would do everything he could to prove to her that he loved her and truly cherished her. It would take work, but he would have plenty of time for it after New Domino became independent from Yliaster.

Walking back into the small home he shared with the other Enforcers, he wasn't at all surprised to find he was the only one there. Jack and Crow were still looking into Goodwin's slave trade, no doubt, and he just left Kalin at the bar.

The home was small, only one room by definition, but it had a wall running through the middle to add a slight amount of privacy. In the half with the door were two desks where they did their planning and sorted through the items they swiped. On the wall to the right of the door were two of the bunks, built into the wall. Each one had a bed up a short ladder with a cubby space underneath. A curtain ran across the small gap, hiding the space each one used to store their things. Yusei had installed shelving into his, giving him a minute amount of organization.

He built it with the intentions of keeping his things sorted, but it was a pointless cause. He was just too messy for his own hide. It was a good thing he had the curtain, even though his friends knew how messy he could get. It didn't really bother him. They could get messy, too. At least Crow could. Jack was the embodiment of cleanliness and though Kalin wasn't as extreme, he did clean up after himself and kept his space tidy.

Around the corner from the partition, Jack's and Crow's bunks stood, placed on the wall opposite the door and kitty-corner to the other two's. Shelving lined the inside wall on both sides, serving as storage for whatever they needed. Several of them held the forms of ammunition and gunpowder for the weapons Yusei had forged for each of them, while others held paperwork or some of Jack's hats. Food and liquor sat on more, keeping a supply for when they didn't feel like leaving to eat.

He breathed in deeply. Despite all its faults, the small place was home. It served as their base of operations, their place of rest, and their private abode. He walked inside and pulled his leather coat off, rendering him completely shirtless as he hung the fabric on the hook by his bed. Following that, he pulled the buckle to his belt with Stardust's holster, removing it and hanging it beside his coat. Stretching his arms over his head, he dropped down to the floor for his nightly routine of push-ups and crunches.

On top of being one of the best aims in town, he was also pretty handy in a fistfight. As of yet, no one had taken him down, though he'd come to a few draws with Jack when their preferences clashed. Yusei was their unofficial leader, but, now and then, one of the others would have a different idea and challenge him over it. They were all like brothers, but they still fought with each other physically and verbally.

He lowered himself to the floor, touching his nose to the wood before pushing back up. His focus stayed on the spot directly below him, but strayed slightly to the right to glance at the red tattoo on his right forearm. It resembled a dragon's head, while abstractly vague in doing so. He'd had it for several years, and it had been something of an inspiration when he'd named the Stardust Dragon and his friends' firearms.

On his last birthday, he'd turned twenty years old. He was considered an adult in society for two years now, but he wasn't one to care what society thought of him. He lived his life on the dangerous side, always preferring to have fun over doing what was expected of him. Several people looked down on him for it, but he didn't care. He just wanted to be free, and no one would stop him.

...

Jack crept through the passageway, following Crow's lead as he snuck through the night. Goodwin's estate was too easy to sneak into anymore, but they never took it for granted. The second they did was the second they got caught. He let Crow take the lead for the night, since his strengths lied in stealth and creeping around. Jack would rather barge in during broad daylight and announce his presence, then take on all of Goodwin's people.

It was more his style.

But he wasn't stupid. He knew stealth was prudent at times and, when investigating a slave trade, it was especially necessary. He considered himself to be a flamboyant man, and didn't appreciate being underestimated. His pride was both his greatest strength and his greatest weakness. His aim was even better, and he had yet to be trumped in a contest. If a man in town wanted to prove they were the best aim, Jack was the one they would challenge.

His Red Dragon Archfiend was a weapon crafted by Yusei, styled black and red with a dragon-like scale motif along the barrel. It was his trusty weapon, and he never went anywhere without it. He wouldn't even sleep without it under his pillow or bathe without it beside the tub.

His attachment to his firearm could only be rivaled by his love of women. He was a popular man in town, living life dangerously and without a doubt of his own abilities. This cock-sure attitude of his led him to be quite the magnet for young women, and he enjoyed every moment of it. He didn't care for each individual girl. They were just distractions to feed his ego and to kill time with.

He wasn't a man who ever saw himself marrying or settling down. He would sooner leave town than let a girl wrangle him down, and he didn't intend to ever leave his home. Kalin and Yusei both shook their heads at his treatment of women, and had a fair amount of things to say. Crow never seemed to care, so long as he went to the girl's home instead of bringing her to their house.

That didn't mean Crow wouldn't offer a few smart aleck remarks for him, though. The fire-orange-haired teen always seemed to enjoy messing with Jack, leaving him no choice but to mock him in return. Jack was the oldest of the Enforcers, and that often led to several snide comments. He was only a few months older than Kalin, but it didn't stop Crow from teasing him for being an old man.

Despite that, the two of them made a great team when sneaking around, and they almost always managed to get along perfectly during their missions. Even now, Jack stayed back around the corner as Crow did what he did best, peering around the corner and expertly spying through the dark. He was feeling mildly restless, itching to either get out or shoot something. They had been searching undetected for almost two hours, and had yet to find anything.

Crow motioned over his shoulder for Jack to follow him as he made a break across the hall, dashing silently into a small study. The blond followed, keeping one hand on Archfiend's grip as he ran into the room after his cohort. It was just another room of the estate, a large table in the middle with books and papers piled up, a few chairs placed around it, and bookshelves and closets lining the walls. Directly across from the door, a giant portrait hung on the wall, featuring Goodwin smiling gently with a book on his lap.

Jack felt a snarl curl his lips as he took in the sight of the portrait, so richly colored and no-doubt expensive. He didn't care what Goodwin did in his spare time. He just hated the man in his entirety. Turning away, he shifted to help Crow search through the room for any evidence they could find. The paperwork they had only indicated he was assisting with slave trade, but it wasn't solid proof of funding he contributed or how deeply involved he was.

They needed some kind of proof.

He picked a book up from the table and flipped it open, peering across the pages quickly before snapping it shut. Just a work of fiction. He picked up another book and scanned the spine for a title, then set it back down neatly. The easiest way to avoid being caught was to make it appear as if they were never there. It was easy for them. The first few times they snuck inside, they'd been a little sloppy and had learned quickly to be careful.

He roamed along the shelves, scanning the bindings of the books for something that didn't hold a title. Except, knowing Goodwin, he'd keep the juicy stuff hidden inside the cover of a novel, just to hide it in plain sight. It seemed like something he'd do.

He roamed along the shelves, glancing at the dust-laden covers for something that looked like it was used more recently. It was common sense that something used to log the slaves that came in would be used frequently. He paused, coming across a leather-bound book that was colored red and didn't have a fleck of dust, but faded as if the years had not been kind to it. He reached out to grip the spine and pull it out, releasing a slight gasp of shock as a low grinding sounded behind him.

"What the hell?" Crow's voice sounded as he turned to look behind him. One of the bookcases had slid back and to the side, revealing a hidden passageway inside the wall. Jack smiled to himself, taking pride in the fact that he was the one to find it. His cohort walked closer and pulled a match from his pocket, striking to light it on his leather holster before heading inside. "Shall we?"

"Let's."

His attention turned to the door as a black flash swept in suddenly, a person swinging in the room by gripping the doorframe and flipping to land on the table. They paused only briefly, then continued to dash into the secret passage with a sack over their shoulder. Jack watched the figure run, the only glimpse he'd caught showing that they were dressed in black with a mask over their nose and mouth. He wasn't even able to tell what gender they were.

He blinked, glancing at Crow and musing in a hushed shout, "Did you see that, too?"

He nodded and drew his Black-Winged Dragon from its holster, raising it to eyelevel before moving down the passage after the person. "Come on! Let's follow him. The bastard might get to any evidence before we can!"

His chin dipped in silent affirmation as he raised Archfiend and started down the passage, unsure of what to expect while wondering who that mysterious thief was.

* * *

Now we actually meet Akiza and Jack and, oh, who is this strange thief? Any guesses?

…Quiet, ye who beta'd and acted as a sounding board and knows. Don't mention the name in a review so it stays a secret, okay? kthxbai.

Most chapters should be this length from here on out, so they'll be a little longer than the prelude. There may be the occasional one that's longer or shorter, but this should be the general length. Enjoy!

Please review!

-Valk


	3. Desolate Eyes

After this chapter, we'll move to posting every Monday. There may or may not be bonus chapters that appear in the middle, so keep your eyes peeled! And, by all means, if it gets to be Monday night and I haven't posted, feel free to send me a message to remind me. I'm very forgettable and seem to have lost almost all track of what day of the week it is during summer break.

Beta'd by the lovely Valentine'sNinja! Thanks again!

Many thanks to **AnimeKiwi369, FiringShootingStar, Cecil Kain Cerberus, Rose-Aki, RunoandAkizafan, RobotFish, **and** theforgottenpeople96** for their lovely reviews!

And to my anon reviewer, **kk**, you'll have to wait and see!

* * *

_**S**__**unset Horizon**_  
**Chapter 03 – Desolate Eyes**

Jack wasn't sure what to think as he moved down the earthen passages, a vibrant torch in one hand and Archfiend in the other, keeping his eyes peeled for the strange intruder. No one crossed the Enforcers and tried to one-up them. It was their responsibility to track this thief down and exploit him.

On top of that, the discovery of a secret passage in Goodwin's manor only served to point more fingers than ever. Granted, several of the higher-class homes along the border of Yliaster had passages built into them to serve as a secret escape in case the neighboring states decided to attack, but he doubted that was all this was for.

The dirt floors were packed too well, and torches had been left on a table with a water bucket to extinguish them by the entrance. No doubt Goodwin was using this to aid in his support of the Underground. It made sense, too. He had a secret passage no one else knew about. Why not make use of it?

They wandered along, Crow holding another torch in front of him while taking the lead, checking the floors for any sign of a trap. It would be just like Goodwin to plant netting to catch intruders. The trip was long and dull, taking them through the caverns to an unknown destination.

Suffice to say, they'd have quite the report to make to Yusei and Kalin.

The cavern wound along, twisting at times, but didn't hold any forks in the road as of yet. That man was a quick sprinter. Finally, the wide passage gave way to a small clearing, holding a table with crates of paperwork around it. More torches lay around, along with another bucket to extinguish them and struts built into the walls to hold the ones that were lit. Crow bounded over to the table, placing his torch into one such socket before dashing to the table and flipping through the pages. There had to be a goldmine of information hidden in those pages.

Jack let Crow look while he continued to explore, glancing through the small entrance to see what lied beyond. He figured this place wasn't too close to the exit, or else it probably would have been discovered by now. Holding his light in front of him, he kept Archfiend poised and ready to fire if necessary as he walked into the darkness, pausing at the sight before his eyes.

Just through the passage, the small clearing opened into a much larger one, which was clearly used for storage. What it was storing made Jack freeze where he was before tipping his chin to call over his shoulder, "Crow...?"

There, in that space, were several cages, at least a hundred, all holding slaves. The people inside looked to be tired and worn, weak and hungry. They seemed as though they had given up on life and were longing for death to come for them. Not one even reacted when Jack's light filled the room, but instead they sat in silence as if knowing it was wrong to speak out.

"What'd you find, Ja-" Crow started, freezing as he took in the sight before him. "What the...?"

"I think we found our proof," he replied, keeping his eyes on the unlucky wretches. How sad to be forced into hard labor. If there was one thing Jack Atlas lived for, it was freedom. He wasn't much of a sympathizer—Quite the opposite, in fact—but even he felt a twinge as he looked upon the people trapped in this unforgiving hell.

"I'll say." Crow's eyes scanned over the room, his form rigid as if he didn't know what to do next.

"You, there."

Their attention snapped over, glancing over to the sound of the heavy voice whispering in the dark. A thickly-built man sat on the floor of a cage, two children settled on his lap. The kids, a boy and a girl, looked frightened and their dark skin looked pale. Their tattered clothes fell loosely around them, giving the impression that they weren't fed nearly enough.

Jack approached warily, holstering Archfiend and keeping away from the bars as Crow wandered over and replied, "Yeah?"

The man looked up to meet their eyes, his muscular frame visibly showing every sign of malnutrition. His dark eyes reflected the firelight as he spoke, voice cracking from a lack of water, "You're not a Master, are you?"

Jack crossed his arms and spat, "If you're referring to the rank in the Underground, then no, we're not."

The Underground was a mass of criminals, working in a sort of hierarchy based on what they could offer. Depending on the items up for trade and the ability to manage, one's rank increased. The footmen didn't have an actual rank, but were simply there to get all the work done. Above them were the 'Masters,' who were in charge of deliveries. The top of the tree were known as the 'Lords,' and they were the masterminds behind the Underground. No doubt Goodwin was considered a Lord to the members.

To him, it was an insult to be addressed as such. The Enforcers were far beyond the Underground. "We're the Enforcers, not disgusting Underground filth."

The man lowered his gaze, his posture showing he was just too tired to care, and said, "I don't know what these 'Enforcers' are, but I didn't think you were Underground. You don't look as though you should be here."

Jack snarled, ready to spit out a vicious retort when Crow held up his hand to stop him. "Settle down, man. Hey," he said, addressing the slave. "What do you want from us?"

He shook his head slowly. "I care not what happens to me, but I beg of you. Please, take my brother and sister to safety."

Jack's eyes trailed down to look at the children curled on his lap, the girl looking to be about nine and the boy only about six. They were thin and sickly, but wide-eyed and looking as if they couldn't sleep. As if they would be tortured by nightmares if they merely closed their eyes. He wasn't fond of children, and he often found them to be nuisances.

A part of him was mildly put off by the fact that someone would force children into labor and take away their freedom, but it wasn't worth risking getting caught. "Sorry, we're not in the rescuing business."

The man's eyes turned back to the children, one large hand on either of their small heads. "Please, take Annie and Max to safety. They're only children. They didn't do anything to deserve this life."

Crow seemed thoughtful, but Jack just raised his lip and snarled, "And what's in it for us?"

The man offered a weak smile towards his siblings as if trying to comfort them. "Your safety. After all, I've seen your faces. Perhaps I'll just tell the next Master to come through that I saw two suspicious men snooping around."

Jack's eyes only narrowed further. "And who would believe a malnourished sod trapped in confinement?"

His gaze moved to lock onto Jack's, a smug look that told them he knew he would win. "An Underground who would do anything to keep their operation a secret."

Crow frowned. "He has a point, Jack. Besides, we can't just leave these kids here!"

The blond turned on his friend, eyes showing his shock. "Are you serious? Imagine how many other children are here? We can't take them all!"

"No, but if we take these two like this guy wants, then we can make a promise that we'll free all of these people someday."

He didn't like this. He didn't want to be responsible for these kids. Taking them with them would make it so easy to get caught. "Crow... Do you hear what you're saying?"

"Look, Jack. I don't think we have a choice right now. This guy is going to expose us and tell Goodwin that we know about the slave trade."

"How do we know he won't, anyway?"

"I don't think he'd sell out his own siblings like that. Why would he bother having this conversation if he was just going to have them hunt us down?" He bent down to a squatting position, going down to eye level with the girl. She immediately lowered her eyes and averted her gaze, unwilling to make any kind of contact.

Damn Crow made sense, but he didn't really want this... This was trouble just waiting to happen. Growling, he muttered, "What do you plan to do with them when we get out of here? We don't have resources to take care of children!"

"What choice do we have? I'm sure Akiza knows someone who can take care of them and give them a home."

Jack scowled. He was not enjoying this. But Crow was right. They really didn't have much of a choice and Yusei's object of affection probably did know someone who would take them in. "Fine," he muttered. "They say one word, we're leaving them behind."

The man nodded. "Don't worry. They won't make a sound. Isn't that right, you two?"

The children looked up at him, managing a nod. Jack bit back every nasty comment that came to his mind, and instead watched the children climb off the man's lap slowly. Crow ran back the table, looking for the key to their cell, and came back with a metal ring full of rusted silver ones. "I guess one of these is the right one."

Jack stood by, gripping Red Dragon Archfiend until his knuckles turned white, watching the door intently while Crow tried key after key. Finally, a grinding sound like a rusty lock opening resounded behind him and he turned slightly to see the two kids gradually stumble out of the cell. The things looked starved and cold, in need of a good meal and a proper bath. He couldn't help but sneer at the sickly little children.

Crow glanced at the man still seated on the floor of the cell and raised an eyebrow, asking, "You sure?"

He nodded, leaning back against the bars. "I don't care what they do to me, as long as Annie and Max can be safe."

"All right, then," he muttered, pushing the cage door shut again and turning the key. "We'll make sure they find a safe place to live."

"And in return, I shall not mention you were here."

Jack took this moment to step into the conversation, saying, "And what will you say when they notice there are two kids missing from your cell?"

He shook his head with a laugh. "Do you think they pay attention to how many people are in each cell? All they care about is the total number, how many are children, how many are women, and how much each of us can lift. They'll see two children missing on the total count, but they won't know what cell they were in."

A small voice sounded as the little girl spoke her first words, saying, "Will you be all right, big brother?"

He reached out, setting his large hand against the bars and placed a smile on his face as he said, "I will be just fine, little one. Take care, you two."

A sniffle sounded as she set her small hand against his. "We will, Greiger. Be careful."

Jack fought the urge to walk away without the kids, and instead looked down to find the boy latched onto his leg and buried his dirty face into the leather of his chaps. He wanted to shake the kid off, but resisted while still in the man's presence. He needed to keep his cool and be nice to these kids to make sure their brother didn't reveal them to Goodwin's men.

Sighing, he didn't move and just glanced down at the kid before saying, "Can we leave now, Crow? I think we have enough proof now."

Crow gave a nod and reached out to the little girl. "You ready to go? Let's get you and your brother to a nice, warm house and get you some food, okay?"

...

Yusei laid in bed, waking at the feel of something hard prodding into his back. A voice whispered loudly behind him, hissing, "Yusei...! Hey, wake up!"

He grunted a sound of affirmation, telling whoever was waking him that he was awake and they should stop nudging him now. He rolled over, glaring at the sight of wild hair spiking up in the darkness and brushed his arm across his eyes, mumbling, "What the hell, Crow?"

The teen scratched the back of his head, his frown visible in the moonlight. "Uh, we got company."

Yusei's eyes narrowed, his hand automatically reaching under his pillow for Stardust Dragon, as he said, "I'm assuming it's not bad company, since you kindly shoved me awake instead of running in here screaming."

Crow scratched the back of his head abashedly, muttering, "Well, yeah. I mean, no one's going to crash in here to kill us."

His gaze didn't soften in the slightest as he stared darkly. "And? What's the emergency, then?"

"Well..." He stepped to the side and gestured to the room behind him where Jack sat in one of the desk chairs with his arms crossed. A little boy sat on the floor by his feet, desperately clinging to his pant leg while a girl sat on the floor nearby, keeping her eyes on the floor and not saying a word.

Yusei didn't know what to say as he silently climbed out of his bed and tugged his jacket on. "What... What's going on?"

Jack only looked away, refusing to speak, as Kalin came out with one hand wiping the sleep out of his eyes. Crow gave a slight shrug and managed, "We got some serious proof of what Goodwin's up to."

The leader's eyes widened, all sleep gone from his mind in an instant as he asked, "Then these kids are...?"

"Yeah. We found 'em in a passage beneath the estate."

He scratched a hand through his hair and muttered, "I sent you in there to bring paperwork back, and you bring me two slave kids. You guys really take the phrase 'above and beyond' to a whole new level."

Jack finally muttered, "Not funny, Yusei."

He gave a short laugh before turning to the youngest Enforcer when he spoke, "Their brother made us take them with us. We figured Akiza would know someone who could take them in."

"Miss Izinski?" He always addressed her by her surname. Something about it just seemed so much more polite. Not to mention, most of her patrons who clearly respected her called her by such. He just felt that calling her by her first name was too inappropriate for their current relationship.

It didn't stop the other Enforcers from addressing her by her first name. Yusei figured it was a part of his 'don't be too sweet with her' rule. Crow nodded. "Yeah."

He ran a hand through his messy, gold-streaked hair before muttering, "I'm not going to dare wake her at this hour. She's beautifully cranky during daylight already. I hate to be the one to disturb her sleep. We'll ask her in the morning. 'Til then," he started, walking over and bending down in front of the little girl. "We need to get you two some food and some good night's sleep."

Kalin gave a light laugh before walking over with a large bread roll, breaking it in half before holding each part out towards either child. "Who would've thought he was so good with kids?"

Yusei took one part from him and held it closer to the girl, saying, "Here. Eat it. It's all yours. My name's Yusei. What's yours?"

Slowly, she reached out to take the bread, then bit into it hard without answering. She continued to scarf the bread down, gobbling it as if it was her first food in weeks. Yusei sadly realized that it probably was her first food in weeks, and glanced over his shoulder to see Kalin still trying to feed the boy. He wouldn't let go of Jack's leg, no matter what the silver-haired man tried. He finally managed to get the boy to eat by holding the bread right in front of his mouth so he could bite it without letting go.

Yusei turned back to the girl and said, "Hey, how are you feeling? Do you want some more food?"

She gave a slow nod, her voice whispering something too low for his ears. He leaned a little closer and asked, "What was that? I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you."

She swallowed and lifted her chin ever-so-slightly, still refusing to make eye contact, and brokenly mumbled, "I'm Annie… My little brother is Max."

"It's nice to meet you, Annie." He touched a hand to his chest as he reintroduced himself. "I'm Yusei, and these are my brothers, Jack, Crow, and Kalin. I bet you're thirsty." He glanced over his shoulder towards Crow, asking, "Hey, Crow. Can you go get some water for these two?"

He threw his hands up in a shrug, muttering, "I know that's not really a question."

"I'm glad you know by now." He turned back to the little girl. "Are you tired?"

She shook her head violently, still refusing to look at him. He wasn't sure if it was good idea or not, with her being a slave, but he reached out and lightly set his hand on her shoulder. He drew back when she flinched and kept his hands to himself, saying, "I know we're not the best company, but we'll take you to someone better tomorrow, okay?"

Finally, she curled on herself, bringing her knees up to her chin and her eyes on the floor. "You're going to sell us?"

He blinked in surprise. "No! We're not Underground. We're the good guys. You and your brother are free now."

She didn't say anything, but curled tighter. This was going to be a long night.

…

Yusei woke the next morning, glancing around the small place quickly for a head count. The little girl was still asleep on the floor where she'd finally collapsed, but the boy was nowhere in sight. He shifted to climb out of his bunk and pulled his jacket on, pulling the pendant he'd made out of a bird feather to fall properly after sleeping. He glanced through the place quickly, checking the bottom shelves of the bookcases to see if he'd crawled onto one.

Finding nothing, he crept over to peer under the desks, trying his best to avoid waking Annie. Still there was no trace of the boy, so he moved over to peer into Kalin's bunk, wondering if maybe he had climbed into his bed for warmth.

No trace. Just Kalin sleeping soundly on his side, his back to the room. He doubted it, but he decided to check Crow's bunk and wandered over, stepping onto the bottom rung of the ladder to glance inside. He was on the short side, but he didn't let it bother him and made do with what he had. He was almost glad to be short, because it meant he was less like _that_ man, and more of his own person.

Shaking his head, he snapped back to reality and realized there was nothing in his friend's bed but a shag of orange hair spilling out from under the covers. He dropped back off the ladder and moved over to Jack's bed, going full-circle around the room. Stepping onto the ladder there, he glanced inside and bit back a laugh.

Jack lay awake in his bed, glaring at Yusei when he looked inside, with his arms folded and a disgruntled expression on his face. Farther down, curled around his leg and hugging his knee, was the little boy. He was filthy, getting Jack's bedding covered in dirt. It really was a rather adorable sight, except for the dark glare Jack was throwing his way. "Not one word, Yusei."

He couldn't help but snort a laugh as he stepped back to the floor, turning his face away to try to hide his laughter. It wasn't that he was afraid of Jack's wrath, he was just trying to quiet himself so he didn't wake the kids. He might be a little bit of a jerk, but he wasn't a complete ass. Turning, he moved back over towards Crow's bed and shoved his shoulder to wake him before hopping onto Kalin's ladder to shake him, too. "Wake up, you guys! Jack's got a friend!"

"Yusei, I will kill you," muttered a sharp accent from around the corner.

He did his best to stay quiet, moving back over to watch Max curl closer to Jack. Kalin tiredly stumbled over next to Yusei, muttering, "What is it, Yusei?"

"Look," he said, pointing towards the heart-warming moment.

The white-haired man paused, taking a moment to absorb the scene in front of him without saying anything. Crow walked up beside him, one hand in his especially messy hair before he glanced towards Jack's bunk. Instantly, he coughed out a laugh and curled on himself as he hunched over, trying to remain standing.

Yusei sprung at him, clapping one hand over his mouth and tackling him to the floor. "Hey! Kids are sleeping!"

"Not anymore."

They looked up at the sound of Jack's voice to find Max gradually climbing to a sitting position, then turned over to the entryway of the backroom area to find Annie standing there, wiping her eyes free of sleep. Shrugging, Yusei playfully rammed his palm into the back of Crow's head before standing. He plucked a brown cowboy hat from one of the shelves and fit it on his head, the spikes of gold-streaked hair springing around the rim still. "I'm off to see Miss Izinski. Get the kids some breakfast, will you?"

Crow sighed as he righted himself, sarcastically calling after him, "Yes, _Dear_."

He just smirked a humored response before grabbing Stardust's belt, fastening it, and dashing out the door. He slowed to a walk as he started down the street, tipping his hat back slightly to squint at the rising sun in the distance. Farmers and milkmaids made their way down the streets, going about their daily business, averting their gazes when they spied him walking along.

The Enforcers were famous. New Domino wasn't a small town, but it wasn't huge, either. Even so, the four young men ranging from ages of nineteen to twenty-one were household names, and everyone knew them. If not by their face, then by the customized pistols they carried. Yusei had forged the first one when he was only fourteen, learning the art of gunsmithing from a neighbor in his hometown. His mentor had often told him he'd had a special knack for the craft, and he knew it was true. No one could deny the pure power and accuracy of Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Black-Winged Dragon, and Hundred Eyes Dragon.

To say he was greatly inspired by dragons was an understatement.

That love stemmed from his mother, who died when he was only eight. She had been a high priestess of the Crimson Dragon, and told him several tales of the five dragon servants of the Exalted Crimson One. He had been a child, enamored by tales of legendary entities beyond human understanding.

He found a love for the tales, even if he had lost his faith in them being real. He wasn't a religious man by any means, but he wasn't one to mock those of faith, either. His mother had raised him to believe in the dragon, but he had lost his faith twice; once when he was eight, and again when he was twelve. He hadn't looked back, but he remembered how firmly his mother believed and made an effort to be respectful to those of the cloth.

He didn't personally know any clergymen, but New Domino was small enough and close enough to the Yliaster-Granel border that the Archbishop didn't want to fund a church out there. He had met a few monks and priests, if only briefly, during his year-long trip that brought him to that town and all had been pleasant and kind towards him. Even though he told them he didn't believe, they had still offered him a shelter from the storms and a warm bowl of soup during the night.

He was appreciative and he knew he still owed them a great deal for all the help they'd given him, but he didn't have any way to repay them. Throughout that year, he had stayed in a total of eighteen churches. During his time at a few of them, he had stayed and helped clean or cook for others who came in hungry, if only to offer a small token of thanks. His mother had taught him to repay kindness given to him, and he carried that lesson very closely with him.

Though he was only twelve when he ran away from home, he had known his destination was New Domino. His best friend—Kalin—had moved there with his grandfather when he was nine, and he had travelled to find him.

He didn't like to think about the reason he'd left home, but anyone could guess. It wasn't that difficult to figure out when he mentioned his mother had passed away and he was an only child. There was only one other conclusion that made sense.

He shook his head, refusing to go there, and made quick work of the four steps outside Akiza's saloon before pushing his way inside. There were already three men inside, seated at a table in the corner and nursing early beers. The object of his search and affections stood behind her bar, leaning on the counter while speaking with a gawky-looking farmgirl.

A young boy with long sea-green hair tied back in a ponytail ran up alongside her, tugging on her dress before saying, "Miss Akiza, I'm all done bringing the milk back!"

She smiled, making something in Yusei's chest freeze, and pat the boy on his head. "Thank you, Leo. What would I do without you?"

The kid—about eleven or twelve—grinned and placed his hands on the back of his head. "I dunno! I bet this place would fall apart without me!"

Akiza nodded with that same motherly smile on her lips, saying, "I'm sure you're right, Leo." She glanced up slightly and caught sight of Yusei standing on the side with his thumbs casually looped in his wide belt. "Speaking of, would you mind running down to check on the post?"

"Sure thing, Miss Akiza!" he chirped, flashing a grin and dashing off towards the door. He stopped when he saw Yusei and looked up at him. "The Shooting Star! Are you here to see Miss Akiza?"

He nodded, offering a smile towards the naiveté of childhood, and said, "Yeah. I need to have a word with Miss Izinski. Are you running another errand for her?"

Leo scratched the back of his head, sending his ponytail into disarray. "Yeah. It's kind of my job."

"You're a good kid. Miss Izinski's lucky to have you."

Akiza looked up from where she was counting out money for the milkmaid and glared at Yusei, calling out, "Leo, I need the post. Can you go now?"

He knew she was just trying to keep the kid away from him. He expected nothing less of Akiza, and he really couldn't blame her. Most kids stayed far away from the Enforcers, but Leo didn't seem to be afraid of him. He wondered if it was possibly because he was under Akiza's care and she was so brazen towards him. Over time, it seemed as though the kid had started to look up to him, making him want to be a gunsmith to make guns 'just like Stardust Dragon!'

Miss Izinski was not happy about that.

He pat Leo on the head one more time and gave him a gentle push towards the door, nudging him along towards his destination. He wouldn't have minded spending more time around kids. He actually loved the innocence they had, but his goal of taking New Domino took precedence. He wanted to be free, and he wanted all the kids in this town to be free.

It wasn't fair that they should be stuck under Yliaster. They were only kids. They hadn't made the choice to be born to this country. Why should they have to be subjected to this fate? He'd had this conversation with Akiza once, though full of spite and replacing 'kids' with 'me.' She had snarled and told him he didn't have to stay here, and that he didn't have to tear apart other peoples' peace because he wasn't happy.

He had shrugged and said that this town was his home, and he wanted Yliaster out. Her glare had sent ice through his veins—in a good way, he insisted to himself—as she retorted with a question, asking him why he hated Yliaster so much, anyway.

He hadn't wanted to get into that. The Shooting Star of New Domino didn't have a weak, sad story in his past. He was just the rising phoenix, appearing out of nowhere and taking down whoever tried to stop him. So he answered with a casual shrug and said he didn't like their involvement in the Underground. She had acted as though she didn't believe him, but her words said otherwise. He figured she didn't want to see any good in him, no matter what. She wanted to see him as a cold bastard with no care for the world around him.

He had left it that way, and though he loved that woman more than his own life, he let her hate him. It would only be dangerous for her if she became involved with the Enforcers before they had control. It would be so easy for them to take her from behind and hurt her in order to hurt him.

Once the battle was over, he could tell her the truth. It wouldn't be easy, but he intended to give her everything he had.

"What do you want, Yusei? Little early for a drink, isn't it?"

He shot a smile in her direction as he walked over and pulled up a stool, leaning his elbows on the counter. The farmgirl had left when her business was done, so he was left alone at the bar with her. Thrusting a thumb back towards the three men already drinking, he asked, "It's not too early for them?"

"Of course it is, but they've been coming here every day for the last three years. I'm not going to tell them to stop."

"Fair enough," he said, raising his hands in mock surrender. "I'm here strictly for business."

Her eyebrow rose, disbelief clear on her face. "And what business do you have at my bar?"

"I'm looking for someone."

She turned away, plucking a glass from a drying rack and wiping a towel over it. "And you think I'll help you?"

"Of course not."

She turned slightly to glance at him with her eyebrow still arched, silently waiting for him to continue. He leaned a little closer and brushed his hat off his head to hang over his back by the cord on his neck. "But you'll help children, won't you?"

Her eyes narrowed as she snarled, "What did you do to kids?"

"Saved them," he muttered with a sigh. She didn't move, only narrowed her eyes as a cue for him to keep talking, so he said, "We found some kids who need a home and Crow seemed to think you would know someone who could help."

"And, of course, you had to be the one to come here. You couldn't send Kalin, could you? He's actually something of a decent human being."

Yusei shrugged. "These kids need a home, and I don't think you want for the Enforcers to take care of them and raise them, do you?"

She set the glass she was drying under the counter and leaned on one elbow. "Where did these kids come from? How many are there? What do you mean by 'saved them'?"

His voice dropped to a whisper as he hissed, "I mean that we found where Goodwin was holding his slaves. We pulled two kids out last night and they're spending the night at our place."

Her eyes widened considerably. "Slaves…? Goodwin?"

Giving a short scoff, he muttered, "You mean you didn't see it coming? The man is more guilty of crime than the infamous Magician. Don't tell me you didn't know."

She turned away slightly. "I'm aware of a few things, but I admit I didn't know about the slaves."

He stayed silent, letting her absorb that information. She might not be the most active in Yliaster's functions, but she still believed in her country and he imagined it had to hurt to hear about something like this. He could be a jerk sometimes, but he wanted to be sensitive to her feelings.

She stayed quiet for a long moment, then finally asked, "Where are these kids?"

He nodded towards the door. "Back at our place. They're still not entirely sure what to think. They've been in captivity for as long as they can remember. They have a lot to adapt to and a lot of fears to conquer. It's a tricky matter of earning their trust."

"All right. Bring them here and I'll do what I can for them."

"You?" he asked, surprised. He imagined she would bring them to one of her seemingly endless contacts. He didn't imagine she would take them in personally. She did raise Leo on her own, but that was because she had been friends with his parents before they died. They had been dead before Yusei had come to this town, but he gathered that the kid's mother was Akiza's best friend and something of a mentor to her.

"Yes, me. It might be good for them to have Leo around. Maybe they can help in the bar to keep their minds busy. How old are they?"

He leaned back slightly, relaxing his posture. "We're not sure. The boy hasn't said a word, but he looks about six or seven. The girl has barely managed to say their names, but she's got to be about eight or nine. Their names are Annie and Max."

She nodded slowly. "I'll come to your place to get them once Bruno gets here. It should be about an hour or so."

His chin dipped in response. "All right. We'll see you then, Miss Izinski," he said, pulling his hat back on and tipping it respectfully.

* * *

Okay, I feel a serious note is necessary here. I realize Greiger and his siblings probably weren't the best choice for slaves, but I wanted to have kids involved to play the roles filled by Annie and Max, and the three siblings worked well for the roles. Please note that I chose them solely for their familial bonds to play into this story, and it has nothing to do with their color. In this fic, skin color has nothing to do with whether people are slaves or not. It all depends on who sold their children. I have several friends of differing nationalities and decent thereof, and I value each and every one of them. Thank you.

/seriousness

Ah, yeah, I just wanted to clear that up ^^; I hope no one is too bothered by that.

In other news, Valentine'sNinja has asked me to find another beta since she's not a full-blown (or even at all) shipper of Yusei/Akiza, so starting next chapter, RobotFish has kindly agreed to assist me with proofreading. Starting next chapter, he'll be taking over the beta work. Thanks again, RobotFish!

And, as always…

Please review!

-Valk


	4. Regretful Lie

Iiiiiiiit's Monday! Time for an update! First, the A/N crap.

I'm on Facebook! Follow me for occasional updates and hints! Don't worry. I won't ask your username. It's all totally anonymous. ** www. facebook. c-o-m /OCValkyrie **(Remove spaces and hyphens. Damn censors).

And this marks RobotFish's first chapter as my beta! Many thanks to you for your help! To everyone else, go read his Yusei/Akiza fic, _A Pinch of Dark Magic_. It has some adult content, but if you're reading this fic, then you should probably be prepared for it. Just sayin'. But, yeah. That fic is amazing so far and it holds so much potential. Go read it.

Thanks to **the forgottenpeople96, AnimeKiwi369, RobotFish,** **FiringShootingStar, Rose-Aki, RunoandAkizafan** and **TFRiD Queen** for their reviews!

* * *

_**S**__**unset Horizon**_  
**Chapter 04 – Regretful Lie**

Yusei sat on the floor of his home, sitting in silence while cleaning Stardust's barrel. Annie sat on the floor near him, quiet as could be, gingerly sewing the ripped seam of Crow's jacket. She had wanted to do something, and though they didn't want her to do work, she had found the ripped garment and meekly asked if they had mending items.

He had given the okay for Kalin to get them. It would take time for her to get used to the idea of not working, so he felt it was okay for her to do something like mending. It was a menial task, but it would give her something to do while waiting for Akiza and keep her mind busy.

Max was on the floor a few paces away, sitting at Jack's feet with a small piece of bread. The kid had developed an attachment to Jack, much to the man's dismay. To say he liked kids was like saying Goodwin was a saint. Jack liked women for their ways in the bedroom, not their reproductive qualities. Yusei was deeply humored by the boy's desire to be near his friend and couldn't help but tease him over it.

Crow had a lot more to say on the subject, mocking Jack until the blond punched him. Then he went back to it right away again. Kalin had been more reserved on the matter, simply smiling pleasantly towards the kids and helping them with food and such when they motioned for it. Yusei had told them Akiza would be coming to talk to them and take them to a safe place where they could live free, which had only resulted in Max sniffling and climbing closer to Jack's leg.

He wondered why the boy was so attached to Jack, of all people. From what Crow had said, he was nothing but cold to him and his sister. One would think he'd gravitate closer to Crow since he seemed to be the one to volunteer to free the kids, but, no, the kid clung to Jack's leg like a moth to a flame. It seemed so ridiculous, but it was adorable at the same time.

Yusei just got a kick out of the disgruntled look on Jack's face as long as the kid was around.

A knock sounded on the door, causing Kalin to pull his feet from the desk he sat at as he shifted to stand. He opened the door to reveal Akiza standing there with Leo beside her, arms crossed and a frown on her face. She pushed her way inside and smiled when she saw Annie and Max, her disposition suddenly flashing from angry to maternal.

Yusei looked up and moved to stand, placing Stardust on the shelf behind him until he could finish cleaning it and greeted Akiza with a tip of his hat and a brief, "Miss Izinski."

She met his gaze only briefly, her lips staying in a friendly smile but her eyes carrying harsh distaste. "Yusei."

He gestured down to Annie, bending down to a squat to gently touch her shoulder. "This is Annie. Annie, this is the person I told you about. Her name is Akiza Izinski." Turning, he glanced over to Max, who still sat at Jack's feet, his small hands gripped in his pant leg. "And this is Max."

Akiza walked over and sat on her knees on Annie's side opposite Yusei. She held her hand out for a shake, saying, "My name is Akiza. Yusei told me about you, Annie. I'm here to give you and your brother a home where you won't get hurt."

She averted her gaze, keeping her eyes on her sewing and mumbling slowly, "Hello, Miss Akiza."

Giving a soft smile, she turned to Max and said, "Hello, Max."

He said nothing, only turning and burying his face in Jack's leg. Yusei frowned and moved over to sit by the boy. "Don't take it personally, Miss Izinski. He hasn't spoken a word since we brought him here."

She nodded and motioned to Leo, waving him over. "Hey, you two. This is Leo. He lives with me already, so he'll be kind of like your big brother."

The green-haired preteen walked over and sat down across from Max, smiling at him but wisely kept his hands to himself. "Hey! Max, right? I always wanted a brother. What do you say? Want to be my little brother?"

Slowly, he looked up with wide eyes. The look they held wasn't one of fear, but full of wonder. "…Leo…?"

The Enforcers all turned to look as he spoke, his small voice sounding through the near-silent house. When everyone looked at him, he flinched and buried his face back into the fabric of Jack's pants, releasing a small squeak of shame in the process.

Leo reached out, setting his hand on Max's arm, and said, "Don't worry, Max. We'll get along great! You can share my room and we can stay up and talk all night long. But, first, I think you need a bath." He scrunched his nose for effect, causing a small laugh to bubble from Annie's lips. Immediately, she slapped her hand over her mouth, turning her eyes back to her mending to avoid the looks.

"It's okay," Yusei said, setting his hand on her back. "It's good to laugh. Do you think you'll be okay with Miss Izinski and Leo?"

She nodded and shifted to stand, jogging over to Crow and holding his jacket out to him. He took it and turned it over, looking for the tear and raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Damn. I can't even find where the rip was. The kid knows what she's doing."

Kalin smiled and touched Annie's shoulder softly. "That translates into 'Good job, Annie. I'm impressed.'"

She turned her eyes back the floor for a moment, then turned and ran over to Akiza, folding her hands into her skirt and hiding behind her. Yusei had to admit, as sweet as the kids were, they were ridiculously shy, too. Hopefully, that would change as they accustomed to life in freedom. It would take a little time, but they were young enough where they would either forget the horrors they were put through, or they would be forever haunted by that past.

He sincerely hoped for the former.

His attention turned back to Max as he slowly let go of Jack's leg and moved over to look at Leo. "…Brother?"

Annie peered out from around Akiza and muttered, "He's not Greiger."

Crow leaned back against the wall and said, "No, but there's no law saying Greiger is the only big brother you can have."

Max scooted a little closer to his new 'brother,' apparently liking this idea. He reached out and Leo took his cue, moving to meet his hand and hold it in a firm handshake. "Yeah! Brothers!"

Akiza reached around her and set her hand on Annie's shoulder. "Come on, you two. Let's all head back to my home and well get you all cleaned up. I'm sure I still have some clothes from when Leo was young that you both can wear, at least until we can get you new ones."

They nodded, Max only standing after Leo did. "…Home…"

Leo nodded with a bright grin. "You'll love it. It's great."

Yusei smiled to himself. It looked like things would turn out just fine. He knew Akiza would take great care of those two and give them a feeling of belonging. There was no one that he had more faith in when it came to children.

…

Two days passed without a lot going on and Jack found himself heading back to Goodwin's manor with Kalin, searching for more of the slaves. Perhaps, if they were still there, then maybe they could save Greiger, too. Not that Jack cared. His mind was still on that thief he and Crow had encountered. They hadn't gotten to mention him due to the kids taking all the attention, but he remembered.

Jack Atlas didn't forget when someone tried to upstage him.

Who was that man? Why had they never seen him before? Was he new to town? Some kind of 'for the helpless' marauder? Or maybe he was just another thief who wanted money for himself and decided the best way to make it was by stealing from the town's governor and selling everything to the Underground.

Whoever he was and whatever he was after, Jack wanted to know. He didn't know why, but he wanted to know what that man wanted. It was bothering him to no end, and he wanted answers. He was not a very patient man and he hated unanswered curiosity more than anything. He wondered if that thief was an excuse for him; something to focus his thoughts on while that kid clung to him.

Shaking his head, he decided it didn't matter, so long as he found that thief. That was all that mattered at this point. He walked through the halls of Goodwin's home, Archfiend tucked securely in his holster and within easy reach. He led Kalin back to the study where they'd found the secret passage, silently hoping that thief showed up again.

So far, there had been no such luck, but their adventure was only starting for the evening. There was still plenty of time to see him again. He wandered back to that same room, trailing along the walls for that same red book that opened the passage. There it was. This time, he counted the bookcases from the door to make it easier to find next time. Fifth from the door, fourth shelf from the bottom. Easy to remember.

He pulled the binding, drawing it from the shelf and looking up as the shelf hiding the passage slid back and revealed the entrance. Kalin slipped Hundred Eyes from his holster and held it up as he slipped through, not willing to take any chances.

Good. Jack was glad his friends were able to take care of themselves. It meant he didn't have to spend as much time looking after them and more time on his own goals. Of course, he shared the same dream as the other Enforcers—freedom—but he had other things in mind on top of that. He wanted to be the King. He was the best aim in New Domino and the quickest draw around—hence his nickname of 'the Master of Faster'—but he wanted to be better. He wanted to be the best in the world.

He had ambition and, damn it, he was going to follow it.

…

Yusei sat in one of the desk chairs, tugging his boots on. It had been five days since Miss Izinski had taken in the two slave kids and he was beginning to wonder how that was working out. He'd been to the bar every day since, but he hadn't seen either of the little ones during his time there and it was near impossible to catch Akiza's attention. She was busy when she was there, but she had mostly let her other bartender take the floor.

Bruno wasn't a bad guy, by any means. He was actually kind of fun, but he wasn't Miss Izinski. He smiled to himself as he shifted to stand, lifting Stardust from where it sat on the desk and dropped it into its holster before letting the cover flap fall over the grip. Omitting a hat for the evening, he wandered out the door to check on the kids, knowing he'd have to excuse his genuine concern as a part of his morbid curiosity in their new foster mother.

He was getting sick of this. He didn't want to keep playing this part of the bothersome bar patron. He wanted to be able to hold her in his arms and never let go, all the while knowing she wanted him to hold her. He loved her, and he wished he could tell her.

It had been five years since he'd first laid eyes on her. Even then, when he had been fifteen and she fourteen, he had been deeply enamored by her. She had beauty and charms as a young teenager, and those traits had only blossomed as she grew to womanhood.

He'd made mistakes before he'd met her. He wanted to blame it all on Jack, but there was no excusing what he'd done. He could kill a man without breaking a sweat, but when it came to romancing women for one's own desires, he was deeply opinionated. Even if the girl consented it, it was still essentially rape if the man had no intention of seeing her again. It seemed so wrong. Women should be stronger than that and men should be more affectionate.

Shaking his head, he wandered down the streets towards the saloon and glanced around to take in his surroundings. Just more of the same. Shops were in full business at this hour, people coming and going while employees stood outside, calling out sales pitches. It was peaceful.

Yusei didn't do what he did to change these people's lives. No, he wanted their lives to stay the exact same. It was Yliaster that needed to change. These people had no idea what their leaders were doing behind the scenes. The smiles Goodwin wore when he walked through the town were more false than an actor's performance.

How did they not see what was going on? He sometimes wondered if the Underground was a branch of Yliaster, rather than a separate faction all together. If that was the case, then he'd have no reason to hold back. He would continue to fight until every high-class family of Yliaster was dead or in custody. The Underground was the main thing he wanted out of New Domino.

He hated when his thoughts would turn so serious. It was expected, but he didn't like it. He thought too deeply sometimes, always reverting to worst-case scenarios, and always—_always_—going back to _that_. He hated thinking about that. He tried to block it from his mind all together. He tried to be a carefree person. He tried to block that time of his life from his mind.

It didn't always work.

Rather, he seemed to be thinking about _that_ more than ever lately. He wondered why. There wasn't any reason to be dwelling on the subject. None at all. He wasn't doing anything now that should be sparking such memories. Maybe it was the kids. Maybe Annie and Max were making him think of the past and the future.

He walked into the bar with his eyes down, too depressed now to bother caring about what was going on. Hopefully, seeing Miss Izinski would cheer him up a little. Making his way over to the bar to get a drink, he paused and looked up in surprise when a crash sounded out, followed by a young girl screaming, "Ah! I'm so sorry!"

The people turned slightly to look up, then immediately went back to their drinks and cards, ignoring what was happening. Yusei shoved through the crowds, leaping onto a table and pouncing over to the other side, stopping only when he reached the counter. He blinked, taking in the sight of Annie holding a tray in front of her face and a broken glass by her feet.

Akiza stood nearby, her eyes watching the little girl with worry as she approached. She reached out to set her hand on Annie's shoulder, saying, "It's okay. It was just an accident. Stay there while I get the broom."

Yusei watched for a moment before turning his attention to the little girl and asked, "Are you okay, Annie?"

She looked up, peeking out from around her tray in fear. "Y-Yusei…? I…"

Before he could say anything else, Akiza walked back with a broom. "Stay there, Annie. Your shoes aren't very thick. If you step on some of the broken glass, you could hurt your foot."

He kept his distance, waiting until she finished sweeping up the broken shards. Knowing her, she would only get mad at him for speaking while she was focusing on a task. As she drew away from Annie to dispose of the pieces in the wastebasket, he cleared his throat slightly and asked, "Everything all right?"

That alone was treading on dangerous waters. She turned with a glare, recognizing his voice and knowing exactly how to greet him. "What do you want?"

He raised his hands in a mock surrender, quickly saying, "I just came up for a drink and I heard a crash. Just checking to make sure everyone's okay." Turning slightly, he addressed Annie and asked, "Are you okay?"

She nodded slowly, her head bobbing from behind the tray she still held up. "I… broke it… I didn't mean to…"

Akiza set her hand on the little girl's head and brushed her fingers through her now-clean hair. "It's all right, Annie. Accidents happen."

She slowly lowered her tray and meekly asked, "You aren't going to punish me?"

Shaking her head, she replied, "Never. Why don't you put the tray back and help Max in the back? It'll be okay."

She gave a small nod and darted off, placing the tray back into the rack and then ran to the back room. Yusei watched her go with a soft smile on his lips, murmuring, "They're getting along all right?"

Akiza glared and placed a hand on her hip. "They are, not that you really care."

He placed a hand over his heart for dramatics and said, "Miss Izinski, you wound me. To think I don't care about two children forced through such labors in their young lives–"

"Can it, Yusei. You don't care about the rest of the children in this town, so why would you care about these two?"

He felt a twinge in his chest with those words. He really did care. He cared about the children of the town. He cared about the men and women, too. He wanted this town to be peaceful, but sometimes a little mayhem was required to gain peace. It was the truth he fought for and the reason he did anything. He wanted these people to be free of Yliaster. The country was a monopolizing mass of anarchists who couldn't be bothered by their own families.

But to protect the townsfolk from Yliaster, he had to play the role of the villain. Even to Akiza Izinski, the woman he loved more than anything, he had to pretend to be selfish in order to protect the people. It was a cruel twist of fate, but it was all he had to live for. He had to make amends for the past, even if he died trying.

That was all he had.

…

The rest of the evening passed by quickly in the Dragon's Claw. He'd lost count of how many glasses of whiskey he'd drank, and had less of a clue as to how much money he'd lost to poker. The Enforcers would play against each other, betting money and drinking the nights away when they didn't have plans. More often than not, they wound up getting drunk and forgot who wagered how much or who won, so they would just divide the kitty evenly.

It was always just a game between friends, anyway. The money was all shared between them, too. The only income they had was what they stole from Goodwin in small quantities and they shared the supply of cash for whatever they needed.

Jack had left a few hours ago with a girl, and Kalin had volunteered to drag Crow's drunker-than-everyone-else's ass back home, leaving Yusei alone to sober up as the evening passed into night, bringing closing time with it. The bar was almost empty, just a handful of people scattered amongst the tables as they finished off their drinks from last call.

Akiza was starting to make her rounds for glasses, getting ready to clean up for the night. The doors opened as two of the sheriff's men walked in for another of the bar's nightly rituals – the dragging out of passed-out drunks. It was never a pleasant thing to watch, but was pretty funny sometimes. Akiza's father was the owner of the town's bank, so the sheriff paid a few special favors to her business.

Yusei leaned back in his chair with a smirk as the first unlucky patron was dragged to his feet and pulled to the door. They were usually either left in the street outside, or brought back to the jailhouse to be incarcerated for the night. It varied on how inebriated the particular customer was and what kind of mood the night's patrolmen were in.

He had taken some time—he lost track of how much—to sober up and was back to normal by now. A little drowsy, sure, but he was out of his drunken stupor and was more than capable of leaving on his own. He had found himself thrown out at closing time only once, and he had vowed to never let it happen again.

As the two men walked back inside after depositing the first patron outside, Yusei shifted to stand and picked his glass up as Akiza walked over to collect it. He held it out as she approached, wordlessly making a move to assist her in her clean-up tasks. She took it with an equal amount of silence, the night shrouding their spiteful comments for a short respite as he turned for the door.

"Yusei."

He paused, keeping his eyes on the door while staying silent. What could this be? They didn't usually share words at this hour. He waited for her to continue, slinging his thumbs into his belt as he half-turned to glance at her.

She stood stock-still, both hands gripping her tray filled with glasses as her eyes stayed locked on the floor by his feet. "I…"

His eyebrow rose, his mind pondering what she was after. She seemed so awkward, but that wasn't like Miss Izinski. Maybe she was trying to apologize for something or, better yet, confess that she loved him. He rolled his eyes mentally. That was just wishful thinking. He knew deep-down that she felt nothing but spite and hatred for him. It was beyond a dream that she could ever feel anything for him.

Unless he was able to show her his true self. The self that cared about everyone, the persona within him that longed to see a world where children could grow up in peace and Yliaster didn't have a say in the matter. Only then could he hope she would accept him as more than a nuisance.

"I need to ask a favor of you."

That would do it. He imagined it would take a large hit to her pride to ask him anything, even if was just to pay his tab. If he ever got so far behind that she had to remind him, she often tended to tell him to pay it, not ask him. He was usually pretty good about keeping it up-to-date, though. He didn't like to have her angry with him.

Just realizing a word hadn't passed between them since she spoke, he filled the silence by asking, "A favor?"

She turned her attention to stare at the leg of a chair, muttering, "You aren't going to take a moment of glory for this?"

He shook his head slowly. "I only gloat when it's warranted."

"This isn't?" she asked, her gaze finally rising to meet with his for a split-second, then moving away to stare at the wall.

"Nah. I do like you, Miss Izinski. I know you hate me, and I can appreciate how much pride it took you to ask me something like that." He reached out, grabbing a chair and twisting it to pull it away from the table before seating himself on it and straddling the back. "What can I do for you?"

Her expression hardened slightly, as if she wasn't sure how to take his response before she shook her head slightly. "It's about my father."

"Hideo Izinski? The bank owner?" he asked. He knew full well who her father was, but he wasn't sure how one of the most famous, law-abiding citizens of New Domino tied in with a request for him.

She nodded slowly, shifting to set her tray on the table and leaned against the edge beside it. "He's been taken into confinement. Yliaster passed a law where all businesses are required to share ten percent of their earnings with the governor as a form of property taxes." She heaved a heavy sigh before adding, "And when I say 'share,' I mean 'give.'"

He rested his arms on the back of the chair and settled his chin on top, feigning boredom while hanging onto her every word. This was new. He hadn't heard of this before, but that was probably because he didn't own a business. It was probably one of those laws that they only shared with those affected.

"I agreed because I didn't want any trouble. But my father refuses. He says he built up his bank on his own and he did it on property he owns, without the help of Yliaster in any way. Rather, he was denied a loan to get started and feels that he shouldn't have to pay his hard-earned money to people who laughed at his dream."

He could understand that. He silently added this bit to his ever-increasing list of reasons to fight Yliaster as he muttered, "What do you want me to do about it?"

She shifted to grip both hands on the edge of the table, her knuckles turning white as she held on too tightly. "Instead of behaving as they should and pardoning him from the law, they've taken my father into holding and assumed control of his company until he agrees to the terms. I know he'll never agree, but he's only going to waste away in that cell. At this point, I don't give a lick about the company. I just want him to be safe. I… I was hoping you would free him, Yusei."

His eyebrow rose. This was a turn he probably should have been expecting, but wasn't. "Oh?"

"You and your friends are the only people in town who will stand up to Yliaster. Please, save my father."

Sighing, he knew deep inside that he would hate himself for his next words, but he also knew he had to say it. "What's in it for me?"

She flinched visibly. Either she wasn't expecting him to ask that, or she felt she knew what he'd ask for. She closed her eyes and bit her perfect lip for a short moment, sorting her thoughts in her mind. Finally, she took a deep breath and murmured, just barely above a whisper, "If you save my father and bring him to me safely, I'll let you have me for a night. Do whatever you want, I don't care."

His eyes widened considerably. He was not expecting that. She was… giving her body as payment? Since when did this strong, elegant woman add prostitution to her repertoire? That didn't seem like anything the Akiza Izinski he was in love with would offer. He wouldn't—couldn't—accept her bargain. It was far too steep a price. Slowly, he shifted to stand and ran a hand through his hair while looping the other into his thick belt. "Sorry, Miss Izinski. I'm not into the rescue business."

He started to walk away, pausing slightly as she asked, "Then why did you save Annie and Max?"

Turning slightly at the waist, he locked eyes with her and said, "I didn't. Jack and Crow did that without my knowing." The half-truth burned his throat and, though the words were technically all-truth, the way he said it made it sound as though he didn't consent to the action at all. It hurt inside him to say it and it made him wonder when lying had become so easy for him.

She turned away, murmuring, "I knew it would be wrong to give you any semblance of credibility."

He threw a casual shrug in her direction, not trusting himself to say anything intelligent at the moment. He didn't want to lie. Not to her. Never to her.

"But this is all you've wanted. Don't try to say it isn't. I know you better than that."

He cringed, freezing in his path. Her words stung more than a shot of whiskey because, according to his feigned cover personality, she was right. He was a rotten bastard who cared nothing for the people around him, so long as he got what he wanted. The next words that fell from his mouth were ones he would regret for the rest of his life, and he prayed the moment they were spoken that she could one day forgive him.

"Sorry. You're not worth it."

* * *

-scratches head- So… Don't hate me! The next chapter should make up for it! I'll start posting every Monday, but if I reach a new landmark amount of reviews (This week, we'll go with ten), then you'll get a bonus on Thursday or Friday. Spread the word if you want to read more sooner!

And I'm serious. Go read RobotFish's fic, _A Pinch of Dark Magic_. It's awesome. And I'm still waiting on chapter three, buddy :P

Oh, and on a random side-note, I found that just hitting 'favorite' on a story doesn't get you e-mail alerts like they used to. You have to actually hit 'story alert,' too. I don't know when this changed, but I just found out about it recently. I wanted to add a note to make sure you guys aren't missing out on awesome stories around here!

Please review!

-Valk


	5. Freedom and Fraud

Hey, all! Well, we've got ten reviews, so here's a bonus chapter, as promised! I know the last one was kind of depressing, but Yusei's just a masochist when it comes to his feelings for Akiza. I promise that things will get better, but there may also be some turbulence on the way there ^_^ A _lot_ of turbulence.

That being said, I want to apologize if I don't necessarily reply very quickly to reviews and such. My pet cat passed away this morning, so I'm still kind of a spazzbot. I promise I'll reply before the next chapter on Monday, though.

Anyway, many thanks to **theforgottenpeople96, FiringShootingStar, RobotFish, Mixer18, Cecil Kain Cerberus, Rapis-Razuri, RunoandAkizafan,** and **TFRiD Queen** for their awesome reviews!

And to the two anonymous reviewers, **LDC** and **The Prisoner**_**,**_ I thank you for coming along and, more so, for your kind words! Thank you and, as promised, here's an update!

This chapter is brought to you with precise grammar by the beta work of RobotFish. Thanks again! Your help is amazing!

* * *

_**Sunset Horizon  
**_**Chapter 05 – Freedom and Fraud**

He fought the urge to throw up, knowing it had nothing to do with the liquor he drank as he walked down the stairs of the bar. He didn't know what he would do now. He had kept going on his chosen path, knowing deep inside that he would be able to right all his wrongs with her. But now he had gone and messed up everything. He had told her to her face that she wasn't worth anything to him.

He ran a hand through his hair, gritting his teeth. How could he have said that?

"Why'd you turn her down?"

Yusei turned at the sound of the voice, blinking in the night to find Jack leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Frowning, he muttered, "Eavesdropping isn't polite, Jack."

He didn't even give a shrug as he pushed off the wall and fell into step beside him. "That still doesn't answer my question. She's right. That is all you've wanted."

He remained silent for a short while, letting Jack boil in curiosity for a bit as they walked away from the bar. He didn't want to voice his response when she could still be in earshot. The winds of this town seemed to like carrying secrets with it, and he definitely didn't want this one to get out. It would be too dangerous for her.

"Well?"

"Well…" he started, taking a deep breath and tipping his head back to take in the stars. He always loved the twinkling lights in the sky. He could still hear his mother's voice, telling him the story of the Dragon Star that gave birth to the Crimson Dragon. "It's complicated."

"Are you serious? That's all the answer you're going to give me?"

"Look, it's simple. I don't want her to give herself to me out of some feeling of debt. Do I want to be with her? Yes. More than anything? Absolutely. But I don't want to take advantage of a situation like this that'll leave her pissed off with me. I want for her to want to be with me."

His friend blinked, staring at him for a long moment as if he didn't believe his ears. Finally, he looked away with a scoff, muttering, "Whatever."

He didn't expect him to understand. His friend didn't know what it was like to be a man in love. He drifted through his nights without a destination, roaming from woman to woman like he was king of the world. He couldn't understand. It was hard for Yusei to understand that, but he valued Jack's friendship more than he cared to say anything.

From the moment he laid eyes on Akiza Izinski, he knew he was in love with her. He had felt the instant connection when he first saw her on the street, only to find out a year later that she was opening her own bar. He had been absolutely infatuated with her, even going as far as sneaking into her room in the middle of the night. He had snuck in without even considering his actions, only realizing how much of creep he was later when talking to Kalin.

He had since reverted to going to the Dragon's Claw when he wanted to see her, letting her have her personal life. He wanted to respect her and give her the space to do what she chose. Still, he did tend to be a little overprotective. He was sure she had caught on quickly as to how he would only pick fights with the men who had treated her inappropriately.

But now he had ruined it all. He had let his mouth run without his consent and now he'd lost her forever. He had never had her to begin with, but he had lost any chance of ever having her. No, that wasn't right. Akiza Izinski didn't belong to a man. She was her own person, and though she might one day choose to settle down and marry, she would never belong to her would-be husband.

Regardless, he had lost whatever slim possibility he'd had to be the man she chose.

…

Three days. That should have been enough time, right? Word was starting to spread around and suspicions should be lifted by now. The town knew that their beloved bank manager was in custody for disobeying a direct law of Yliaster, and many of the citizens had been in shock. How could Mr. Izinski be accused of doing anything wrong? He was the embodiment of a good man. He did all that was expected of him and more.

But there was no denying it. He had been taken into custody and there was nothing anyone could do about it. At least, nothing any normal person could do.

Yusei sat in his home, dressed in the black clothes he wore whenever he snuck into Goodwin's, glancing over the maps spread out on the table. It had been a long time since he'd been in the prison block of the courthouse. He didn't really have much of a reason to be in there, so he tended to avoid it. After all, only the town's most guilty of criminals were locked away in there.

"Where are you off to at this hour?"

He glanced up at the sound of Kalin's voice, only to find himself staring at the other three Enforcers all standing there in a similar get-up. Crow turned away and set his hands behind his head, muttering, "I thought you said you screwed up?"

It didn't surprise Yusei that they knew what his plans were. What surprised him was how they were all set to go with him for something that wasn't related to Goodwin. "You guys…"

Jack coughed a short laugh and said, "Come now, Yusei. We might not get what the big fuss is about your girl, but we're still here to back you up when you go to do something stupid."

He couldn't help but grin at that. Leave it to Jack to bluntly state how big of an idiot he was without even cracking a smile. There were certain things about his brothers that were entirely irreplaceable. Somehow, even when he felt like an utter failure, they made him feel good about himself again. He shifted to pull Stardust's belt on over his black pants, saying, "I was thinking about going to rescue a bank manager. You guys with me?"

Kalin offered a slight nod and a small smile. "As always."

…

Yusei slipped through the halls with Kalin behind him, glancing around for targets. He was going to make a guess there were guards posted by the prison, but had yet to encounter any. They had only just gotten into the building and were sneaking down towards their destination. The plan was to avoid any unnecessary killing and only shoot to injure if absolutely needed.

Jack and Crow had split off, going in first to find any guards and keep them busy. The plan was for those two to serve as a distraction, then Yusei and Kalin could sneak in and rescue Akiza's father. They had a handmade smoke bomb courtesy of Crow, so they would use that when they got to the prison to keep the man from knowing who his rescuers were.

The town knew the identities of the Enforcers, but they didn't want Akiza's father to know they were behind his rescue. Yusei wanted the act to be anonymous. He had pushed Miss Izinski away, and he didn't want his rescue of her father to seem like some kind of pathetic attempt to win her favor. At this point, he knew he didn't stand a chance in her heart anymore. What he was doing now was his own choice. He was saving her father because he knew it would make her happy to see him safe, not because he wanted credit for it.

At this point, all he wanted was for her to be happy.

He left Stardust in its holster as he snuck along, slipping down the corridors he'd studied beforehand. A left up there, then skip three doors, a right, staircase to the basement, and a left-hand turn before he reached the confinement block. It sounded simple in his head, but it might actually get a little tricky if he didn't want to open fire.

But it shouldn't be too difficult. If it came down to it, they could use the smoke bomb on any guards, then use the masks they'd pocketed as a last resort. Hopefully, they wouldn't need them. It should be an easy job. Get in, get back out. Nothing more to it.

Then why did it seem to matter so much more than any other?

He shook his head quickly to clear his thoughts, then darted down the stairs towards the prison. This job didn't matter more than any other. It was just a part of their plan to free New Domino. If they could save this man from Yliaster's law, then that would be one more step into rebellion. Of course, he wouldn't be able to return to his business, and would probably have to go into hiding.

But Akiza said that she didn't care about– No, he couldn't go back and bring her into this. He had to keep his mind clear. He slowed to a stop and leaned against the wall, peering ever-so-slightly around the corner. As expected, two guards stood waiting by the barred entrance to the prison. Yusei drew back to stay hidden around the corner and glanced at Kalin, holding up two fingers to silently tell him how many men were on guard.

A smile crossed his lips as he thought to himself. _Five… Four… Three… Two… And…_

An explosion sounded from the other end of the building, causing the two guards to turn and stupidly look that way. One pulled a key from his belt and unlocked the gate towards the cells, shoving it open as they both ran to see what the commotion was. Just as planned. Jack and Crow were making the best out of their job as the distraction.

Once the guards were out of sight, Yusei leaned around the corner and tossed the smoke bomb into the cell block, pulling a handkerchief over his nose to block out the putrid smell. Kalin followed with a similar mask, the two of them doing their best to see through the smog and locate Akiza's father. Luckily, the whole town knew what he looked like and, even if they didn't, he would probably be the only one in there who was wearing a suit.

He made his way down the left-hand side cells as Kalin walked along the right, both searching for the target. Every cell he looked in just seemed to hold delinquents and radicals. No sign of the prestigious bank owner. Kalin's voice, muffled by the smoke, shouted out, "Over here! I found him!"

He ran in the direction of Kalin's voice, coming through the smoke to find him bent down in front of the cell door. Picking locks wasn't one of Kalin's strong points, but he was better at it than Yusei was. He knew that, so he stood beside him, tapping his foot impatiently while waiting for him to get the door open. The smoke would only last so long.

Finally, a click sounded and the door slid open. Yusei dashed inside as a vaguely familiar voice demanded, "Who are you? What do you want with me?"

He didn't answer, but slipped beside him before linking his fingers and slamming both hands into the back of his head. Knocking him unconscious, the man slumped to the floor as Yusei reached out to catch his arm. Pulling, he tugged him to an upright position and propped him against his shoulder in order to carry him out. Under his breath, he muttered, "I apologize for the injury, Sir. Let's get you to your daughter."

He called out an order to Kalin, telling him to lead the way before starting after him as quickly as he could. He was reduced to a slower pace because of the extra dead weight, but went as quickly as possible. When they reached the stairs, Kalin came up beside him and lifted the bank owner's other arm over his shoulder to distribute the weight between them.

It made the process of climbing the stairs a lot easier. When they reached the top, a familiar voice whispered in the night, "There you guys are."

Yusei blinked the haze from the left-behind smoke from his eyes to find Crow and Jack standing there. The latter thrust a thumb over his shoulder as he said, "Shall we?"

He nodded with a smile, gesturing as best he could in the direction of the door before saying, "Lead the way."

…

Akiza sighed as she made her way down the stairs. It was hard to sleep these past few nights. She found herself waking in the middle of her sleep, worrying about her father. Were they feeding him? Treating him like a filthy criminal? She didn't understand it. How could they let bastards like the Enforcers walk the streets while good men like her father were imprisoned for asinine reasoning?

Yliaster had a few things to explain about their law book.

Not that she could ever ask them. The second she spoke up, they would have her thrown away on account of treason. It would never be her right to speak out against them. Over the past few nights, she had found that fixing herself a glass of warm milk often helped her anxiety and wound up with a now-nightly ritual of heading downstairs to her kitchen to make some.

The stairs of her upper-level home went down into the bar, so she walked through the moonlit room, eerily quiet in the middle of the night. She froze on the bottom step, pausing to make sure she was hearing correctly. Yes, she could definitely hear the sound of someone breathing. But who? Did one of the kids come down and fall asleep in here?

She glanced through the open room, pausing at the sight of a grown man slumped over at one of the tables. That definitely wasn't one of her kids. She slipped back behind the bar silently, treading her hand along the counter's edge before reaching underneath for the gun she kept hidden there. Drawing it out, she gripped her fingers around it and moved back to the main area of her bar, calling, "Who's there? Stand up!"

The man didn't move an inch, didn't even grunt. She moved silently through the room, keeping the gun in her hand as she approached the figure. It was impossible that it could have been a drunken patron. Sheriff Trudge's men made sure they were all out before she closed, and she had made her thrice-nightly searches through the building to be certain. Who could it possibly be?

She moved closer, keeping her revolver tight in her grip, and called again, "Who are you? I said get up!"

He groaned and finally shifted, slowly lifting his head from the table. The moonlight struck his face and recognition struck through her like lightning, causing her feet to carry her to him in a rush. Discarding the gun on the table, she ran around beside him and set her hand on his shoulder. "Papa! Papa, are you all right? What are you doing here? Did they let you go?"

He blinked, confusion clear in his eyes even in the darkness of night. A slight moan sounded from his lips as he reached a hand back to touch the back of his head. He looked around, just finally making sense of the situation and realizing Akiza was standing there. He spoke, saying, "Akiza? What…? When did I…?"

She frowned slightly, not entirely sure what to make of the circumstance. "Papa? Are you all right? What happened?"

"I'm not sure…" he mumbled, averting his eyes to glance at the table. "I remember sitting in my prison, awaiting my trial. Then an explosion sounded outside the building, and smoke filled the room. Someone opened my cell, then a sharp pain hit me. That's all I remember before waking up here."

"Stay here, Papa. I'll get a compress for your head," she said, shifting to step back towards the kitchen in the back. Her mind started to put together the pieces of the puzzle, immediately placing the Enforcers behind her father's rescue. Who else could it have been? No one else in the town would stand up to Yliaster, especially to save only her father. Yusei had said that she wasn't worth doing rescue work for, but there was something in the way he said it that made her refuse to believe it.

She'd admit that a small part of her was deeply hurt by his words, but it wasn't because she was vain. No, she couldn't care less if people thought she was attractive or charming. As long as she could safely and successfully run her bar, she was content.

But it was different where Yusei was concerned and she didn't know why. Well, she knew, but she pretended she didn't. Over a year ago—she'd forgotten the exact date—she had realized she had developed feelings for the man. She hated him and all his selfish and foolish causes, but she couldn't deny that her stomach flipped when he smiled at her.

Beyond those feelings, she hated him. She hated him as much as a human could hate another human. She hated how he could be so cynical and narrow-sighted to try to force the government out of town. What could he possibly gain from that? Didn't he realize that if he forced Yliaster from their own town, chaos would break loose and people would run, leaving behind an empty wasteland? She didn't have answers and Yusei wasn't the kind of man she expected to have a heartfelt chat with.

Her heart longed for him, but her mind hated him with every ounce of her being. She hated herself, too, for loving him. She wished she could lose those feelings and just hate him. She couldn't stand anything about him and she didn't plan to start. There was nothing good in him that was worth looking into, no part of him that could ever make overlooking his faults plausible. She never wanted to see him as more than a nuisance and, if his words to her were any indication, he didn't realize she felt more for him.

She intended to keep it that way.

…

Yusei walked up the stairs to the Dragon's Claw, tipping his hat down over his eyes. He and his friends had brought Akiza's father there the night before, staying to shadows and leaving the man at one of the tables without being seen. He knew that, because they had rescued him without taking credit, he wasn't anymore forgiven for his statement than he was yesterday. He was still a lowlife scoundrel to Miss Izinski, but he hoped that she might be in a good mood and he could possibly apologize for his insult.

But at the same time, he had to act oblivious to her father's rescue. He had to act as though he had no idea the man was out of prison. Not that it would be that difficult. Miss Izinski hadn't given him the light of day over the past three days. She even went so far as to let Bruno get his drink if he was around. If he wasn't, she would pour the glass without a word and slide it across the counter towards him without making eye contact.

Her coldness was expected, but it left a hollow ache in his chest. He knew he'd crossed a line, but he hoped he could remedy it somehow, someday. For now, all he could do was follow along and see how it all played out. He hated seeing her behave so coldly, but it was obvious it was his fault. Before now, they'd played a game of touch and go, never saying anything too harsh, but always baiting one another for a comeback. It was an innocent game, one played with two people who pretended they didn't care what happened to each other.

Except, perhaps, she truly didn't care.

He sighed as he approached the counter. There wasn't much he could do about it now. There wasn't anyone else at the bar, just several tables occupied by small groups of regulars who drank away their dinner time instead of eating like normal people. Bruno wasn't in sight, either, leaving Miss Izinski as the only other person in the general area. Inhaling deeply, he approached the counter and turned his back, leaning against the bar while avoiding her wandering gaze. He couldn't face her cold evasion anymore. He might have to find a new bar to go to.

"Whiskey," he muttered, waiting with his hat tipped down for the sound of the glass to thunk heavily on the counter before she walked away. Surprise filled him at the sight of a glass filled with amber liquid raised evenly with his elbow, held out for him to take. He turned slightly, letting the disbelief stay on his face as he took the drink from her. Not a word was said as he met her eyes, so full of an unreadable emotion. Finally, the silence burned through him and he couldn't hold himself back as he asked, "Miss Izinski?"

She shook her head slightly, averting her gaze once more with a slight red flush on her cheeks. "Er, thank you, Yusei."

He blinked. "For what?" She couldn't know, could she? Had she seen them bring her father in?

A slight smile spread, but she still kept a solid eye contact with her counter. "It was you, wasn't it? You saved my father, didn't you?"

He let his mouth drop open a little and widened his eyes a bit more to convey shock as he whispered for her ears only, "Your father's free?"

She drew away slightly, turning away to glance at the wall behind her. Either she bought his act, or she was going to let it slide for now. He hoped she would drop it permanently. He didn't need her to think he was a good guy, not when they were so deep in Goodwin's affairs. It would only be dangerous if she knew at this point. "I guess it wasn't. My mistake," she muttered, then shoved his hand with the glass towards him forcefully.

He drank a sip and turned away. Pausing briefly, he glanced back over his shoulder and said, "That's good news, though. My well wishes for him, Miss Izinski."

She nodded curtly and turned away again, ending their brief conversation before turning back to the wet rag lying on the counter to continue cleaning it. It was for the best, after all, if she didn't know what he was up to in the long stretch of things. She would be safer.

It was crucial that she didn't get involved. He could live at an arm's length from her, but if she wound up getting hurt because of him, he would never be able to forgive himself. That was his greatest fear. His friends knew what they were in for and they were aware of the dangers. Miss Izinski didn't know their plans, nor did she have a past crossing over with Yliaster like each of them did. Each of them had a reason to be there and would give anything to achieve their goal. Until that day came, he had to keep her safe by ignoring her.

Fate wasn't just a cruel mistress. Fate was a bitch.

* * *

Another kind of depressing chapter, though I think the next one will be one you've all been waiting for. It may not be exactly what you're expecting, but I promise it'll be an interesting turn of events :) As I said, there'll be some masochism on Yusei's part before he can actually get his head on straight, but he'll get there. I promise.

On the bright side, we finally get to see Akiza's view on their relationship. That counts for something, right?

Please review!

-Valk

In loving memory of Spot Acquittle, 10-12-1996 to 6-21-2012. Sleep well, my angel.

P.S. Go ahead and call me weird. I love my cats.


	6. One False Step

**NOTICE!**

**Due to the removal of this story by the FFnet admins, I've edited this chapter form what some of you remember. It now has a lame-ass ending, but the full version is still posted on my LiveJournal fanfiction community. The link to the post is at the end of the chapter and, by all means, if you don't have an LJ, feel free to leave comments of the full thing here. Just sayin'.**

* * *

Well, I thought about offering a heads-up about this chapter, but then I realized that I gave you a big set of warnings in the beginning. You guys know what to expect, so it's on you if you still want to read :)

I made a manip of Yusei as I see him in this fic, but I don't have it posted anywhere but on my Facebook page. If you want to see it, it's up here: www. facebook. c-o-m /OCValkyrie (remove spaces and hyphens). I'm working on Akiza now, but she has some weird stuff going on with her anatomy, and we'll leave it at that.

Ahem. Many thanks to **Rapis-Razuri, FiringShootingStar, Mixer18, theforgottonpeople96, RunoandAkizafan, Rose-Aki, RobotFish, TFRiD Queen, NinaSkyLove, **and ('bout time…)**Valentine'sNinja** for their reviews!

For anonymous ones, we have **LDC** and newcomer **Noctis Glale**! Many thanks for your support, and, Noctis, that snippet at the end of your review is really cool. I like that.

Once again, my thanks to **RobotFish** for his beta work. This chapter really needed a second pair of eyes, so thank you very much! -bows-

Now, without further ado, the chapter you have all been waiting for… Chapterrrr Siiiix!

* * *

_**Sunset Horizon  
**_**Chapter 06 – One False Step**

Akiza continued to manage her bar, doing so with the knowledge that her father was safe in her care. The governor and his men didn't know that, of course, but they didn't know about her second home, either. Underground, beneath her bar, there was a series of tunnels that once served as a mine, and an escape route for slaves after that. Within its passages, Akiza kept her dear friends safe from the corruption of Yliaster.

Her father had been moved to its safety after she discovered him in the bar, and now the sheriff had no idea where he was. Her passages were her secret, and she and Leo were the only two to walk in the daylight who knew of its existence. For now, it would remain their secret. She doubted she would ever have the need to tell anyone else about it, so it would stay her hiding place for whoever or whatever she deemed necessary.

She wasn't sure what to think about Yusei as of yet, though. He had denied any credit to her father's rescue, but she was _certain_ it was him. There was this feeling deep in her gut that there was more to him than met the eye, and though he acted like a selfish jerk, there were times when a gentler, more caring side showed through.

She wanted to hate him and blame him for all the problems in town, but if Goodwin really was endorsing slavery, then it was possible that there might just be some semblance of reasoning behind his actions. She didn't want to admit it. She wanted to keep going with the knowledge that he didn't have a care for anyone but himself. It was already too late for her to see him differently.

Why did he have to be so infuriating?

No matter how much she wanted to hate him for his disparaging words to her, she just couldn't. She pretended she did, but she was running out of resolve. He had seemed so detached and hollow when he came in her bar since then. At first, she hadn't wanted to believe it, but every lick of common sense within her told her he was beating himself up over that comment.

"_Sorry, you're not worth it."_

It was like he was trying to push her away, yet every time he came into her bar, he flirted with her like she was only woman in the world. She had never seen him flirting with another woman, not even when he didn't know she was around. He had always been there for her, even when she didn't want him. He was quick to challenge the men who tended to be a little rougher with her, always taking them outside before a gunshot would sound and he'd walk back in.

She had thought it was a coincidence at first, but had noticed the pattern rather quickly. Whenever a man would touch her provocatively while she was making her rounds, no matter how subtle, Yusei would always be there a few moments later and asking them to step outside. It was like he was watching out for her and, though she appreciated his actions internally, she pretended to be annoyed with him because she didn't want him to get too cocky.

But what did all of this mean? Did he harbor feelings for her beyond a weird obsessive perversion? He flirted mercilessly and bluntly, but he never went too far. His words often annoyed her, but his hands never strayed too closely. He was almost sweet about it, she realized.

Her eyes rose from where she scrubbed the countertop to glance sideways towards his regular table. He sat there, leaning back in his chair and releasing a kind of boyish laughter into the room. It looked as though he and his friends were in the midst of a game of poker. Judging by his expression, he had either done something foolish or he was winning.

What was it about his laughter that made her heart flutter? Even in the crowded evening bar, she could hear it clearly from the opposite side of the room. Sighing, she shook her head and lifted a tray from the rack. She was in love with him, but she really didn't want to be. She was sure he was the one behind her father's rescue, but there was little she could do about it. He denied any kind of involvement, and she knew he was too stubborn to give up on anything.

But even if he didn't admit it, she still felt the urge to do something for him. He didn't even have to know about it. She set two glass tumblers on the tray and pulled two beer mugs out from under the counter before turning to fill them from the tap behind her. Her three years of experience in her bar had the two glasses filled with whiskey and gin quickly before she lifted the tray and moved through the room towards their table, pausing without a word beside Yusei while watching their game for a moment.

Jack looked up at her with a raised eyebrow, saying, "Yes?"

He flinched suddenly and Akiza had the feeling Yusei had kicked him under the table, but she didn't let her expression change. She lowered the tray to the table and sarcastically muttered, "Poker looks like hard work. I thought you could use a refill."

It wasn't as if she was pulling a special favor. She did go about and bring refills to her regulars when she knew they would be around a bit longer and just added it to their tabs. However, her token of appreciation tonight included skipping the step of adding it to the tab. They could unwittingly have a drink on the house.

Crow reached out for a mug of beer and nodded. "Don't mind if I do. Mind taking the empty one?" he asked, holding out the mug he'd topped off a few minutes ago.

She nodded, but not after she noticed Crow flinch as if he was kicked, too. Yusei didn't make eye contact with her, but took the glass of gin from the tray before passing it to Jack and doing the same with the beer for Kalin. Finally, he pulled the whiskey from the tray and held it up towards her in a slight toast before saying, "Thanks, Miss Izinski."

She gave a short nod and turned away, tucking her tray against her hip to balance the empty glasses as she moved back to the bar. After picking up a few more empties on her way, she carried it to the back room where Max and Annie were happily doing the dishes, splashing each other with the soapy water. She smiled as she stopped beside them, placing the glasses from her tray on the counter next to them, saying, "Having fun?"

Annie nodded with a smile. The little girl had accustomed to her new home surprisingly quick, though she still had her bouts of fear now and then and the both of them woke from nightmares frequently. Max seemed to be adjusting relatively well, though he still didn't speak much and still hadn't let go of his attachment to Jack.

Akiza honestly couldn't understand that bond. What made the boy boomerang back to that man, of all the Enforcers? It didn't make any sense, but as long as he was happy, then it was all that mattered. She'd prefer the kids didn't get too attached to any of the four, but she supposed it couldn't be completely helped since they were the ones who had saved them.

She ruffled a hand through Max's hair and flashed them a smile before saying, "If you two are hungry, why don't you ask Leo if he can make you dinner? I need to get back to the bar, but don't hesitate to ask him, okay?"

They nodded with smiles as she turned to walk back into the bar. She couldn't stop herself as her eyes automatically turned back to where Yusei now stood, his chair shoved back and finger pointed accusingly at Jack. He still wore a smile on his carefree face, so the situation wasn't too serious. She had seen him when he was serious, and he definitely did not smile during those times.

She cursed under her breath, turning her eyes away to return to her tasks of the bar. Not even five minutes had passed before she found her gaze drifting back to his table. Several thoughts crossed her mind and she couldn't help but mentally wander into the unthinkable. Or what was previously unthinkable. Now… Would it be so bad? She wouldn't have this freedom for much longer.

It would be all right once, right?

…

Twenty minutes after Miss Izinski had made the last call, Yusei shifted to stand and stretched his hands over his head. The other Enforcers stood with him, all four present at closing time tonight. They had stopped drinking almost an hour and a half ago, cutting themselves off so they wouldn't get dragged out at closing. Despite being the closest of friends, they still left each other in the bar if one of them passed out.

It was all in good fun, but they had learned to sober up every night or stumble home before closing time. Crow walked towards the door first, releasing a short snort of laughter as one of their less-liked co-patrons was dragged out by two of the sheriff's men and tossed out into the street. He only laughed harder when he realized it was raining outside.

Kalin walked past him, shaking his head good-naturedly in the process. Jack made for the door, ignoring the whole fiasco and just looking like a man who didn't want to face the torrential downpour. Yusei followed in the rear, stopping abruptly when a tray snapped in front of him to block his path. Turning slightly, his eyebrow lifted in silent question at the sight of Miss Izinski staring at him fiercely. "I need to talk to you."

Without taking his eyes off her, he nodded his head towards his friends and said, "Go on without me. I'll catch up."

Kalin nodded and grabbed Crow's collar, dragging him out after him. Yusei slipped his thumbs into his belt as he moved to the bar counter and leaned against it, waiting as the sheriff's men—one he knew was named Kaz—dragged the other two drunken patrons out. Miss Izinski went about her final clean-up, wiping down tables and moving glasses to the back to be cleaned in the morning. He watched her move fluidly and gracefully through the room, so comfortable in her setting and her tasks.

His heart flipped in his chest, his gut telling him he would never be allowed to love her openly. He hoped, prayed, even, that he was wrong, but it seemed so unlikely that he had started to steel himself for the resulting downfall.

Finally, the two men walked out after calling a goodnight to her. She returned the well-wishes before moving over and locking the door behind them. His eyebrow rose, but he didn't comment. He knew that he could get out easily through a window or by jumping over the balcony on the back of the bar, but he wasn't sure if she knew that. Maybe she was going to let him out the back door?

Shrugging to himself, he glanced up to find her poised on the stairs, nodding her head to signal for him to follow her. He shoved off the bar and walked over to trail after her, trudging up the stairs as she led him to a part of the building he'd never been to. It wasn't that he couldn't get in; it was that he wanted to respect her privacy and made a point to stay out.

He didn't know where she was leading him, but followed regardless. He didn't care what happened or where she was taking him. Even if she shut him in a storage closet and left him to starve, he wouldn't mind because it would have been her hands that locked the door. Maybe there was something wrong with Annie or Max, and she was taking him to see them. More likely than not, she was just going to bring him to a secluded place and try to force him to confess he was behind her father's rescue.

He couldn't admit that, no matter what. He had to make sure she believed he didn't really care for her beyond what any perverted man saw in her. If she saw anything more, she could be in trouble. Yliaster was a big country, and had far more people and weaponry to their name than he could ever hope to amass.

"Here," she whispered, clicking a door open and walking inside. She paused within the doorway, holding it open for him as he took in the sight within. Something in his chest froze as he registered the sight of her bedroom, but a larger part of him told him he was getting ahead of himself. There was no way she had brought him there for that. Maybe he really was just a perverted ass underneath it all.

The door clicked shut behind him, causing him to turn slightly to face her before saying, "Miss Izinski, what did you want to talk to me about?"

She kept her back to him for a moment, both hands settled on the latch of her door, before turning quickly and pressing her palms to his chest. Despite having some of the fastest reflexes in town, he wasn't able to react quickly enough as she leaned closer, pressing her lips to his and sealing them together in a firm kiss.

His entire body froze, his joints locking and refusing to accept any command he gave them. Every instinct in his body was telling him to lean back, pull away, or even push her off. This wasn't right. This shouldn't be happening.

No matter how perfect she felt pressed against him or how fragrant her scent of roses was, it shouldn't have been happening. Whatever had triggered her to behave like this, it wasn't right. He finally managed to draw himself away from her, breaking the kiss and taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself. That kiss had been so perfect and sweet, exactly what he imagined it would feel like to kiss her. But he had to put a stop to this. She didn't love him and it wouldn't be fair to take advantage of whatever had caused her to behave this way.

He almost brushed the back of his hand across his lips, but stopped himself. That would be far too petty for this situation. Instead, he shifted to brace one hand on the door behind her, leaning over her and brushing his cheek gently through her hair. "Miss Izinski," he whispered, too emotionally unbalanced to speak any higher. "Why did you do that?"

She shifted slightly, gripping her hands in the fringe along the breast of his jacket and pulled closer, burying her face in his neck. "This is what you've always wanted, isn't it?"

His resolve was melting under her breathy voice, coupled with the fact that her body was so close to his at the moment. Still he managed to mumble, "You've never done anything special for me before. Why start now?"

She didn't answer right away, but instead pressed a light kiss to the base of his throat. "Because I've seen a potential inside you lately."

"Potential?" he asked, gritting his teeth under the feel of her soft lips. This was like a dream come true. He knew she would have to step back soon or he would lose it completely. He managed to keep himself in check over these past few years because he had always spoken to her in public, under the watching eye of a nosy town. But now that they were locked inside her bedroom with only the pattering rain as a chaperone, he didn't know how much longer he could keep his control.

"Mm… A potential to be something better." As the words left her mouth, she moved again, raising her lips to brush over his lightly in a form of taunting before she pressed to kiss him again.

He was starting to heat up and, before he could stop himself, a fierce growl slipped past his lips as he used his body to push her away lightly. One hand gripped the fabric of her dress along her side and tugged her closer again, the other shifting to clench against the wall. His lips crashed down over hers and drank in her taste, his tongue pressing inside her mouth in attempt to savor the far corners of her being. His heart was pounding and he was certain she could both hear it and feel it, but he couldn't care. One part of him wanted to rip her clothes off and ravish her until morning, but the more practical side was telling him he was moving too quickly.

His hand on her side slid down slightly, resting on her hip as he released her mouth and forced his eyes to meet hers. "If you want this, fine. But I need to hear you say it. Not just because I want it. You have to want this, too."

She released her hold on the tassels of his jacket and slipped her hands up his chest to cup his jaw. A gentle smile stayed on her lips, her eyes never leaving his, as she whispered, "I want this, Yusei."

He felt something inside him snap as he moved closer again, taking her lips in another hungry kiss as his hands moved behind her back to tug his gloves off and throw them to the floor. He had wanted this for so long, but he didn't want to go too quickly and ruin it. He would make this night last, no matter what.

His fingers moved behind her, pulling at the lacings to her corset-style dress. He pulled roughly, trying to get them free as her hands moved back to his chest, this time resting on the bare skin under the jacket for a moment before shifting to push the cloth off his shoulders altogether. He moved one hand away from the laces at a time, letting her remove the garment before returning to his task of freeing her dress.

At long last, the final tie came loose and he moved to grip the shoulder straps before shoving them down her arms. The red dress fell to the floor in a cotton pool by her feet, leaving her in her stockings and petticoat. He moved to step back slightly, reaching one hand down to pull the buckle to his holster that fastened on his thigh. Bending slightly at the waist, he returned his lips to hers as he moved to pull the larger buckle at his waist.

Once free, he drew away from her and took a step backwards, opening his eyes to take in the sight of her while crouching down a little bit in order to lightly set his heavy leather holster and the pistol inside on the floor. After righting himself, he reached out for her hand and gently pulled her across the floor, smiling gently as multiple colors flashed across her skin from the lightning beyond her stained-glass door.

His eyes drifted down to where their hands were linked, his mind taking a brief moment to admire how pale her skin was. His was tanned from the hot sun beating down on the town day in and day out, but hers was creamy and white. She was the daughter of a rich man, giving her a higher status that included taking care of her skin. She carried a parasol outside most of the time and, more often than not, tended to stay indoors altogether.

As he finished worshiping her complexion, he tugged her closer and lifted her hand to his lips before pressing a gentle kiss to her knuckles. She pulled her hand free and shifted to wrap both around his shoulders, moving to place her lips directly in front of his once more. He didn't need to be told twice and leaned closer, closing the gap between them with a ferocious tenacity.

The night would remain with them for as long as they drew breath.

…

Ahem. So… You guys got your YuAki kiss, eh?

Lame ending, I know. The full version of the scene is posted here: **vv fan fiction. live journal. c-o-m /8325. html** (remove hyphens and spaces) Sorry, but I don't want this fic to get removed again, so I'm taking precautions this time. Enjoy the full scene on non-judgmental LJ!

This week, we'll make it fifteen reviews for a bonus. I mean, I have to make it a little tough, or I'm going to run out of my stock of completed chapters, you know? I'm only just finished with chapter eleven, due to a last-minute subplot overhaul from the bowels of late-night/early morning idea spawning. Yeah, you guys are going to _hate_ what I have planned now.

Please review!

-Valk


	7. Loose Cannon

Oh, hey… Look at that, it's Monday, isn't it? I'm all messed up because my mom has the week off from work, so every day feels like a (dreaded) weekend. Anyway, when all's said and done, I did remember!

Last chapter seemed to go over well, which doesn't really surprise me (You're all perverts!) Let's see the morning after now, shall we?

Many thanks to **RobotFish, AnimeKiwi369, Rapis-Razuri, FiringShootingStar, Mixer18, theforgottenpeople96, TFRiD Queen, Rose-Aki, RunoandAkizafan, **and **Star-Rose Lover** for their reviews!

And for our anons, my thanks go out to **LDC, Noctis Glale, Hippy,** and **Guest**!

**LDC:** I do have a reason for that. All will be explained as Yusei and Akiza figure out what the hell they're doing. **Noctis:** Normally, I would like to discuss this via PM, but since you're not a registered member, this will have to do. I appreciate your concrit. No two ways about that one. Things like this help an author to grow. However, I would like to say that there is a reason she's doing what she is. That night of passion is something that plays a role in the story and will continue to be a landmark of change between them. I hope you'll see what I mean as we progress. Again, I do appreciate your honest opinion and thank you for reading so far! **Hippy**: Don't worry, no rape. There will be some torture and abuse, but nothing sexual. We're all clear of that. Too many dramatics to write with something like that. **Guest:** Thank you so much! I do want to write original novels in the future (working on some now, actually), so that sort of comment just made my day! Thank you!

And, as always, many thanks to **RobotFish** for his beta work. I owe you big-time!

* * *

_**S**__**unset Horizon**_  
**Chapter 07 – Loose Cannon**

Yusei grunted as he started to wake, pulling his pillow against him and letting out a yawn. Pausing, he glanced down at the pillow under his chin for a moment, knowing for a fact that it wasn't his pillow. That dream last night… It wasn't possible that it was…?

Propping himself on his elbows, he turned to glance to his left to find her awake, lying beside him in bed. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes as she slowly turned to face him, her hands holding the bedding firmly to her chest. He was waking up in the bed of Miss Akiza Izinski and he wasn't sure what to think. He wracked his brain, trying to remember how the night had ended with them having sex, but he honestly wasn't sure. He knew he had made sure she was in it for herself, but he wasn't sure when she had gone from hating him to this.

Was it just a reckless night of fun for her? Was she looking to release some stress and known he had feelings for her? Was it… His throat ran dry as he considered her words a few nights back. Was this an assumed payment for saving her father, though he'd denied doing so?

She turned slowly, meeting his eyes for a moment before turning away again. "Good morning."

If her coldness was any indication, this wasn't the start of something intimate. Given that she wasn't expecting him to be a loving gentleman this morning, he decided he would be better off putting up his false personality. Giving her a smug smile, he settled down into the pillow and reached one hand out to run his fingers along her arm. "Morning, Miss Izinski."

She turned away to look towards the door of the bedroom and pulled the bedcovers up a little closer around her. "Mm."

She didn't seem to be very talkative, but he was curious to know what had caused her to behave so eagerly last night. He was fairly certain he deserved an answer, too. He had to be careful, though, to word his statements as his cover self. Leaning a little closer, he kept his smile up as he asked, "So, tell me… How was it?"

She leaned back in her pillow, still avoiding his gaze, and murmured, "It was better than I thought."

His smirk spread while his heart started to beat a little faster. "Better than anyone else you've been with?"

Slowly, she turned to face him, casting him a very unamused expression, before facing away again and saying, "You say that as if you think I've been with other men."

He froze, his eyes widening considerably. She had been a virgin last night? She… had given him her maidenhood? What had possessed her to give it to him, of all people? She cared nothing for him, so why would she do something like that? Didn't she realize how important something like that was? Before he could stop himself, he demanded, "What the hell possessed you last night?"

She turned to meet his gaze again with that same flat look on her face, saying, "Excuse me?"

He couldn't help it. He was furious with her. Why would she give herself like that? He had assumed she had been with other men by now. He was overprotective of her, but he gave her room to live her life. She had the freedom to see the men she chose, and he would just stop the ones who didn't have her permission to be near her. "Do you have any idea what this means?"

She sat up at that, crossing her arms over her chest while keeping the blanket over her. "Why don't you enlighten me?"

He shifted to release the pillow and sat upright, rubbing one hand over his face in frustration. "You were a virgin! You should've saved yourself for your husband! Or at least someone you love!" He moved to stand, walking around the bed and grabbing his pants from the floor before tugging them on. His rant continued, the words tumbling from his lips before he could stop himself, "I realize you're a rich girl, and you may not have your choice when it comes to marriage, but I thought you were at least smart enough to save yourself for someone you loved!"

She countered his anger with her own icy glare, snarling, "And what about you? Or is that only applicable for women?"

"I'm an asshole who doesn't know what's right half the time. I do stupid things all the time and you know it. And I apparently added another one to my ever-increasing list last night! I mean, seriously, why would you come to me?" A tiny voice was shouting in his head, telling him to stop before things got any worse, but he couldn't. He was seriously pissed off with her ignorance and she needed to know it.

He turned away, grabbing Stardust's holster from the floor and fastening the buckle at the waist, leaving the leg strap free as she spoke behind him, "I knew all of that already, Yusei. Don't you think I consider this to be a stupid thing, too?"

"Then why?" he demanded, grabbing his jacket before marching back to her. He leaned one hand on the bed and rammed his face right in hers, wanting answers desperately. "Why would you come to me for sex? Because I flirt with you? Because you thought I would be easy to get into bed? What are you, some street-corner whore underneath the strong-willed front?"

Her hand snapped out, slapping him across the cheek with a surprising amount of strength. He deserved that, but he wasn't about to say as much. She shoved his shoulder, pushing him away from her as she sneered, "Is that what you think? Is that the only conclusion that's seeping into that massive hairball?"

He had to give her credit for keeping tears at bay. Rather, he was grateful she wasn't crying. He would have lost any will to stay angry if she'd cried. He took a few steps back, facing away from her while running his free hand through his hair. Taking a deep breath, he managed to calm himself slightly before turning on her again. "Did you think I was just a distraction? That I would hop into bed if you said 'jump'? That I was just waiting for you to give the okay?"

She opened her mouth to retort, but he cut her off, jamming one finger pointedly towards her. "Let me clue you in, here, _Miss Izinski_. I haven't been coming to your bar almost every day since the day it opened hoping to have sex with you. I haven't been tipping you extras as compensation for prostitution. I've been here, doing stupid shit to catch your attention so you would know I'd be there for you. If you haven't noticed, I've been warding off all the bastards who think to take advantage of you because you're not blunt enough to tell them 'no'!"

"I never asked you to do that!" she snapped, "You did that by your own choice!"

"I know. And do you know why?" He leaned closer again, his nose just barely grazing hers. "I did it because I'm in love with you. There. Happy? I said it. I love you and all I wanted was for you to be happy. I don't care if sex is in the equation. I just want to able to hold you and kiss you and see you smile. But now…" He paused, turning away and touching a hand to his temple. "Now I don't know what to think. I didn't think you were so careless."

"What makes you think I don't love you?"

"Are you kidding me?" he asked, turning around to face her again. "I know you don't. You've made that very clear over the past few years."

"Then let me ask you something," she said, slipping off the bed and taking one of the covers with her to keep herself hidden. "If you love me so much, why did you agree last night?"

His jaw dropped. Didn't she realize that was why he was so angry with her? He wasn't the type of man to shove the responsibility for his actions onto others. He knew he was partly accountable for the events of the previous night, but he wasn't going to take blame for her part, either. She had started the whole thing, and he had only agreed after she had given him verbal approval. He stuttered for a moment, trying to spit out the thoughts on his mind. "Don't you get it?"

She shook her head and crossed her arms. "Let's pretend I don't."

"Never mind," he muttered, flipping his jacket and tugging it on forcefully. "I'm done. I give up." He turned for the pair of stained-glass double doors in her room and shoved one open, marching outside onto the balcony before throwing it shut angrily. He needed to go somewhere where he could either think through the events of last night or drown his emotions in whiskey.

…

Jack sat in one of the chairs in the home of the Enforcers, casually tossing darts at the wall. He was getting impatient. He didn't like to be kept waiting, and Yusei was doing exactly that. They were supposed to lay out a plan today and visit Goodwin again. It was already almost high noon, and their leader was nowhere in sight. He hadn't seen that thief again since that first night, and it was still driving him insane. He wanted to tackle that little bandit and show him who was boss.

The Enforcers led this town, not some puny little man who thought to undermine them.

He gripped his hand into a fist and jumped to his feet, muttering, "Where the hell is Yusei? We're supposed to take Goodwin down!"

Crow was on the floor nearby, doing crunches to pass the time. He paused and sat up, glancing at Jack curiously. "What's bugging you? We've been waiting long enough. What's another day?"

"Hmph!" He crossed his arms, frowning. "He's probably off fawning over his girl and making priorities over our end goal."

Kalin shrugged from where he sat with the morning newspaper. "Let him have some time. We spend almost every waking moment in the same room, anyway."

Crow shifted to stand and scratched one hand in his hair, grabbing an apple from the shelf with the other. "Come to think of it, he never came back last night, did he?"

The white-haired man shook his head, his eyes never leaving his paper. "Nope."

Jack tossed the last of his darts into the wall, then grabbed a hat from the desk and settled it on his head. "I'm going to go check on him."

"You know where he is?"

"There're only two places he could be, depending on whether the night went well or was a disaster."

…

Jack hoisted himself up onto the roof, frowning in the burning sun of midday. He hated being out at this time of day. It was always so bright and hot. The sun would leave his skin reddened and the dry winds would make his voice crack.

He hated midday.

A quick scan inside the bar had yielded no trace of Yusei, so he had gone to the other place he expected him to be. He walked a few paces across the roof and hopped easily onto the raised section, frowning at the sight before him.

Yusei sat on the roof, leaning helplessly against the back of the saloon's sign, a half-empty bottle of whiskey gripped tightly in his hand. Two more empty bottles laid on the roof, toppled over and left as if they were tossed carelessly. Another full one stood beside him, within easy reach in case he got too drunk to move.

Jack figured he was well past that stage.

He was slumped down, one leg extended straight out while the other was bent slightly. His eyes were unfocused, his shoulders were slack, and he seemed to have trouble getting the bottle to his mouth as he raised it for another drink. A part of his jacket was darker as if wet, giving the impression that he had indeed missed his mouth a few times already.

He was a miserable sight, and though Jack wasn't the most compassionate of people, he hated when his friends were left in such a depressingly helpless state. Rather, he hated that they would be introverted enough to wander off alone instead of looking to get knocked back to their senses by him. He'd never lost his cool to such an extent that he needed to be hit by one of the others, though they did still get their piece during the occasional fistfight that broke out between them.

He walked over with a sigh and dropped down to sit next to his friend—his first real friend—reaching out and snatching the bottle of whiskey from him. He just stared at his hands, completely blank and looking as if he wasn't sure what just happened. Jack rolled his eyes and shoved his friend's shoulder, watching as he fell over with no attempt at catching himself. Just how hopeless was he?

"Yusei!" he snapped, gripping his sleeve and pulling him upright again. "Snap out of it!"

He finally turned and made a semblance of eye contact with Jack before drifting away again to some faraway place in his mind. "…Zizinsee…" he muttered.

It took him a second to translate his drunken gibberish before he nodded slowly. Miss Izinski. Right. His friend was an idiot for letting love consume him. He'd told him up-front that it would end badly, but he hadn't listened. He had insisted on getting closer to her, flirting with her every chance he had and denying any attention from other women.

He had known from the start that setting sights on one woman was a bad idea. After all, if one turned him away, he could always move to a different one. It wasn't the end of the world. But Yusei had set his sights on one woman and, from the looks of it, had been shot down hard.

Sighing, he shifted to stand and reached out, gripping Yusei's arm and tugging him to his feet. His body refused to work properly, leaving him in an awkward kneeling position instead. This idiot was more work than he was worth. Griping mentally, he moved his grip to his waist and hoisted his limp form over his shoulder, carrying him back towards the way he'd come up. The route involved hopping down onto Akiza's balcony, then down to the ground.

Jack wasn't looking forward to making the jump with only one hand free. Getting to the balcony would be easy. The bartender kept a crate from Crimson-knew-what on the deck, giving a handy step of sorts from the roof down. He jumped down the two four-foot drops easily, then roamed over to glance over the railing. It was another good eight-foot drop to the ground and he didn't feel like taking the leap without having his arms available for balance.

He glanced slightly to his right at Yusei's limp form, ignoring the small groan coming from him, and then looked back down over the edge. Frowning thoughtfully, he took in the sight of the full water trough below the rail, used to keep the two horses the bartender raised hydrated. Giving a shrug, Jack lowered Yusei from his shoulder and dropped him over the side, unable to resist a smile as he splashed into the water. He leapt over the side after him, landing gracefully on the ground before sauntering over to the trough.

Yusei surfaced from the water, gasping as he did and shook his head left and right on a reflex. Water flayed out from his hair as he did, showering Jack in the process. He blinked, slowly taking a minute before pressing his hand to his head. No doubt he was still feeling the effects of that much liquor ingested into his system so quickly.

He decided he needed to get him back home before Akiza found him taking a bath in her water trough.

He gripped the front of Yusei's coat in both hands and lifted, pulling his barely-conscious friend out and half-lifting, half-dragging him over the edge. Shifting, he placed him over his shoulder and grimaced, silently berating himself for throwing him in the water. Now he was going to get his good white leathers all wet.

Normally, he'd call any of his friends in Yusei's current predicament an idiot and leave them to their own issues. The only thing stopping him from doing so now was his inner self telling him Yusei was going to get himself killed if he kept drinking that much. That, and as much as he didn't want to admit it, he truly did value this man's friendship and appreciated what he'd done for him all those years ago.

If not for Yusei, he'd still be stuck in some fancy home somewhere beyond the border with no hope of ever being free. He was grateful to him for showing up when he did, telling him about the wonders of freedom and the feeling of living without responsibility. He had been brash and childish when he'd run for New Domino with him, but he didn't care. There would be enough snobbish nobles to take his place. What good would he be in a seat of power, anyway?

Sighing, he pulled his inebriated friend down the streets, ignoring the judging glances of the people he passed. Whether they judged for Yusei's drunken state or because they were Enforcers, he didn't know. He didn't care, either. Their looks were fleeting and left as soon as they saw him, knowing full well to fear the Enforcers.

Given the scowl on his face, Jack knew the people would stay back. The town had learned quickly to avoid the Enforcers when they were having a bad day, especially when they were donning their signature, long-barreled pistols. They generally stayed away from the rebellious group, except on the rare occasion that someone wanted a favor from them.

However, if any of them had a lick of intelligence, they would stay away from him today.

He carried his friend down the street, one arm holding his waist and the other gripping his wrist wrapped over his shoulder. If it had been any other situation, he would have made a crack at Yusei for his height. Though he was carrying him, the difference in their heights left his toes just barely touching the ground with each step.

Jack had never been all that much of a joker—that was more Crow's forte—and had always preferred to remain serious. It was never a bad state of mind to be in when one lived their life on the dangerous side, and he knew it. He much preferred to stay on his guard, always ready in case someone decided to draw a gun on him. He was the Master of Faster, and if anyone thought to try to attack him, he would kill them where they stood.

Of course, there were very few in the town that would go that far and consider attacking the Enforcers. Far too many people were afraid of what they would do. Though they only targeted Yliaster and those with some connection to the Underground, the people didn't always see that and only knew to be afraid of this group of rebels who would torch a home if they deemed it necessary.

Finally, he reached the doorstep of the small home he shared with his friends and snapped his foot out, kicking the door open and dragging Yusei's once-again unconscious form inside. Kalin and Crow looked up from whatever they were doing at the sound, instinctively reaching for their weapons before realizing it was just Jack. They took in the sight of Yusei's limp form, causing Kalin to stand from his place at one of the desks and warily ask, "What happened?"

He sighed, walking over to the empty chair and released Yusei's form over it, dropping him down into the seat. "The bloody idiot went and screwed up with his bloody girl, so he tried washing his bloody misery down with three bloody bottles of bloody whiskey."

Crow's eyebrow rose from where he sat on the floor, sifting through paperwork. "Someone doesn't sound happy about that."

"Why the hell should I be? He's a foolish moron who can't even keep track of his own emotions! How are we supposed to take control of a town when he's stupid enough to do something like this?"

The white-haired man took the liberty of answering, saying, "Just let him rest up. We'll get an explanation out of him then."

"You can count on that. Now," he said, leaning over Yusei's shoulder while placing one hand on the back of his chair, "Will one of you help toss this sack onto his bed?"

…

Akiza stood behind her bar, filling glasses and cleaning up messes by instinct alone, her mind distracted with a burning hatred for Yusei. How could he say those things? Was he really that clueless to her feelings? Or did he want her to stay away and only said what he did to push her away? But that didn't make sense, either. He said he loved her and wanted her to be happy when he could have just blown it off as a night of fun.

He told her he loved her.

She shook her head to wake herself up, trying to ignore the ache in her heart when she remembered the look on his face when he said those words. He was angry, eyes dark and narrowed, but his steady tone carried his seriousness and honesty. She knew, deep down, that he was telling the truth then. The concept of him loving her made her deliriously happy for a brief moment, but then her sanity made sense of the situation, and she knew she could never be with him again.

Her heart yearned for him, but she hated how carefree he was. She could never be with a man so spontaneous and selfish. He was a criminal and a lying bastard, but she knew too well that his flirting had been for a reason. She knew he truly did care for her, but she couldn't allow it. She needed him to prove he could be a responsible and law-abiding citizen before she could stand beside him.

She wouldn't allow herself to love a criminal.

She didn't have a choice, anyway. She had already pushed him away, and for good reason. She couldn't let herself get distracted now. She had already accepted her new fate and would stand by it until she couldn't hold on anymore. And that would be until she died, she hoped. She prayed she could continue to push Yusei away until then.

Curse him for showing humanity now. Couldn't he have given her a glimpse of this side a month ago? Why did it have to be now, of all times? She wanted to throttle him. Punch him until he was blue in the face, kick him until he couldn't stand, slap him until he couldn't see straight, and then kiss him until he couldn't feel the pain anymore.

She was so confused by these feelings and had no idea how to handle them.

Sighing, she decided she didn't want him to stay angry at her, and made a mental note to talk to him before it was too late and things got more complicated. She couldn't be with him, but she at least wanted to justify her reasoning from last night. She hated that he had the nerve to call her a whore, and wanted to set his mind straight. It was more for herself than for him, but she realized it was probably better that way.

Deep down, she knew why he was angry at her. She would never admit that, but she knew that he had gotten it into his head that she had given away her virginity for an empty, wasteful night. In truth, all she had wanted was a night with someone she truly did yearn for before _he_ arrived in town.

* * *

Heh... Hehehe... Um... Yeah... Begin hating the author for a few chapters ^^;

We'll go with fifteen reviews again to get a bonus. I'll keep it at the same increment until we reach it. Thanks, you guys!

Also, please visit my Facebook page! I'll probably start to care and post things that actually matter if I get a large enough audience! www. facebook. c-o-m /OCValkyrie (Remove spaces and hyphens) Again, I won't ask your username, so it'll just be random people showing up and liking my page. Ask me questions based on stories, throw me some theories, throw out a request, tell me why you think pizzas are flat. I like to keep in touch with me readers, so please stop by!

/shameless self-plug

Please review!

-Valk


	8. Prelude to Discord

Wowza! Seventeen reviews! You guys are awesome! As promised, here is a bonus chapter! Well, it's Thursday for me, anyway.

Many thanks to **Star-Rose Lover, AnimeKiwi369, RobotFish, TFRiD Queen, theforgottenpeople96, RunoandAkizafan, Seeker Heart, FiringShootingStar, **and **Mixer18** for their reviews!

And we have **six guests **and** Noctis Glale** as anons! Thanks, Noctis, for signing your name still. It makes it a lot easier to know who's who. Because it's so confusing, I'm just going to reply in a general manner, unless you sign a name like that guy –points at Noctis Glale– Except I already replied to you, so…

First off, if you don't want to get an account, I totally respect that. However, if you don't sign a name, even at the end of your review, then I won't reply to you here. It's just too complicated, sorry ^^;

To our returning guest (Thanks for telling me it's you!), thanks for making my story the first you review. It truly means a lot, as do all of your compliments. I appreciate you stopping by and, frankly, your English is excellent. Please do let me know if you don't understand a part of the language :)

Continued notes after the chapter. You should read this one before I say anything else.

As per usual, many thanks to **RobotFish** for his beta work! Tres bien, monsieur!

* * *

_**S**__**unset Horizon**_  
**Chapter 08 – Prelude to Discord**

Yusei laid back on his bed, absently flipping through another of Goodwin's novels. He hadn't been paying attention, but he was fairly sure a wolf and a princess somehow played into it. There was something with four legs and fangs trying to eat a girl whose tiara just fell off, anyway. Why did Goodwin read this crap?

A knock sounded on the door, but he ignored it in favor of skipping a few pages ahead to find some text discussing someone's assassination. Kalin opened the door somewhere to his left and the words he spoke had his mind completely leaving the book and focusing on the conversation around the corner. "Oh, Miss Akiza. What brings you here?"

Her voice sounded back, saying, "Kalin, I need to speak to Yusei. Is he here?"

Yusei frantically started to make motions to his friend, trying to tell him to tell Akiza that he wasn't home. However, Kalin only smiled and said, "Sure. Come on inside."

Closing his eyes, Yusei took a moment to collect his thoughts before rolling out of his bunk and dropping to his feet, greeting her with a brief, "Miss Izinski."

The other Enforcers had gotten the gist of what had happened between the two of them, but Kalin was the only one to offer any sort of comment. Of course, he had chastised him for taking advantage of the situation, even though he stressed that he made sure she had approved. No one seemed to be on his side lately.

Jack, under normal circumstances, would have congratulated him for finally getting somewhere, but had neglected to say anything beyond insults. He was still angry at him for losing control of himself and getting drunk on the roof of Miss Izinski's bar a few days ago, which was Jack's way of showing he cared and was worried for his friend's well-being.

Crow hadn't said a word on the situation and just shrugged it off as he did everything else. He had an easygoing personality and it took a lot to get him riled up. Yusei hadn't expected a different reaction out of him and wasn't at all surprised when he didn't say anything.

He felt his heart lodge into his throat as he met her gaze, his mind flying in every possible direction. Why was she here? What could she possibly have to say that wasn't said the morning after they'd awoken together? Her golden eyes looked so much harder than usual, so coarse and defiant. She didn't have the look of playful merriment she wore in her bar, nor the lust-filled hunger she'd had during their night spent in each other's arms. Rather, she was more unreadable than ever before, and he wasn't sure what to make of that.

He did what he thought was best for the situation and forced his expression to fall flat, keeping his mouth a thin line and his eyes bored. If she wasn't going to share her feelings, then there was no point in him sharing his. He could play the cold-faced jerk. After all, he'd been doing it for the last five years.

Akiza crossed her arms in front of her and narrowed her eyes at him. "You haven't been back to the Claw in several days and your tab has yet to be paid. I'm here to collect."

Crow frowned from his seat on the floor and said, "I'm pretty sure my tab is farther behind…"

Yusei cast a sideways glare at his friend, hoping he got the message as he asked the woman in front of him, "How much do I owe?"

Before she could reply, Crow shifted to stand and turned to face Jack, saying, "Hey, Jack, weren't you going to pick up that, uh, thing from that place?"

Jack frowned thoughtfully from his seat at one of the desks. "No, I don't recall…"

Kalin's face lit up as he caught on, then added, "Yes, I remember. Crow and I were going with you to help carry it back since it's so big."

"What the bloody hell are you two talking about?"

Crow nodded his head towards Yusei and Akiza, saying, "Remember, Jack? Down on the other side of town? It should take us an hour, at least."

He seemed to finally catch on and pouted as he shifted to stand. No doubt he wanted to stay and see how this played out. "Oh, right. That."

Kalin nodded and grabbed a hat from the shelf before tossing it to the blond. "Here. Let's go."

Yusei watched as his friends filed out the door, knowing they were making up a blatantly obvious excuse to give him time alone with Miss Izinski. He wasn't sure whether to appreciate the notion or not. Sighing, he muttered, "Just a second," as he sidestepped around her and over to the door. He pushed it open and was met with the faces of his friends, all three leaning in to eavesdrop. Frowning, he spoke in a clear voice, saying, "Go. Away."

They pulled back at once and muttered intangible things under their breaths as they walked away. Yusei kept the door open, watching them go until they were out of sight before finally closing it and facing Miss Izinski again. "Sorry about that."

She nodded, staying silent as he walked back over to the desk closer to where he was and opened a drawer, pulling out a wad of bills all folded neatly together. He started counting them out, doing the math in his head since the last time he'd paid his tab and how many drinks he'd had since. He'd been to the bar three times since his last payment, so he figured it should be roughly fourteen drinks worth. He'd give her extra, anyway.

"It wasn't just about a good time."

He looked up from his counting, raising an eyebrow in curiosity before muttering, "Oh?"

She nodded once and turned away slightly, not wanting to look him in the eye as she said, "You're right. I don't love you. But what I said was true. I was seeing something better in you."

He glanced back at the bills, unable to look at her any longer, either. "And that made you want to jump into bed with me?"

She released a groan of annoyance and touched a hand to her forehead. "Look, I didn't come here to argue. I wanted to explain what happened that night, all right?"

He gave a slight nod, signaling for her to continue. She spoke again, saying, "I took you to my room that night because I knew you had feelings for me, and for a moment, I felt something for you, too. I didn't give myself to you out of some feeling of debt for saving my father. I wanted to know what it felt like to be with someone who truly cares about me, not just an empty, loveless unity. That night, Yusei, I did love you. If I had the ability to go back and do the night over, even knowing what I know now, I wouldn't change anything."

He nodded slowly, absorbing her words carefully. He could argue the point that she used his feelings for her, but there wouldn't be much of a reason. What was done was done and, as long as she wanted it, he would be all right with it. "Then I'm glad. I'm glad the night wasn't a total waste for you. I'm glad that you were able to have your cherished night of mutual feelings before your parents marry you off," he said as he finished counting the proper amount.

"Thank you," she mumbled, reaching out for the money as he held it towards her.

He drew his hand back just before she could take it, saying, "Make me a promise, Miss Izinski."

She didn't look amused or at all surprised by his actions as she asked, "What is it?"

"If," he started, inhaling a deep breath. "Promise me that if you ever feel that feeling again, on a more permanent basis, you'll come and let me know. I'll be waiting for you."

She frowned, thinking his words through. "All right. I will. However, if I were you, I wouldn't hold my breath."

Nodding, he held the bills out towards her and said, "Pleasure doing business with you, Miss Izinski. Am I still welcome in your bar?"

She accepted the money, reaching to tuck it into the bust of her dress. "As long as you don't cause trouble, I won't be picky about who comes in."

"Then I'll be by for a drink later. Take care."

She gave a slight dip of her chin as an acknowledgement before saying, "Thank you, Yusei. For everything."

Then she turned around and left.

…

The following day, Yusei trailed through the streets in the general direction of the town square. Goodwin was supposedly going to make an announcement 'beneficial to the whole town.' He wasn't sure what that meant, exactly, but there was only one way to find out. Whenever Goodwin said something was good, it was usually the opposite.

He sighed and leaned back against the pillar supporting a shop's overhang and absently played his fingers along Stardust's grip. He caught sight of Crow and Kalin entering the crowd far to his left, the former holding a bread roll to munch on. There was no sign of Jack in any direction. He was an easy one to pick out in a crowd, being tall and blond. The two traits weren't often found in combination in any citizen of Yliaster, especially on someone with such pale skin.

Jack had learned early on that he didn't tan well.

His friend was a foreigner of the neighboring country of Granel, though he had chosen to live in the hot and humid town of New Domino for almost as long as he'd known him. But just because he looked a little different didn't make him any less of a friend. Jack had saved his life when they'd first met and he trusted him to always have his back.

However, it appeared that he had no intention of being present for Goodwin's speech. Yusei shrugged to himself as he squinted in the sunlight. He didn't really care. He could be filled in later. They knew better than to make public attacks on Goodwin's people. Innocents would only end up getting involved if they broke out in a battle in the middle of town in broad daylight.

Moments later, Goodwin stepped up onto the raised platform constructed for purposes such as this, smiling and waving at the people of town. How nice it must feel to know that all the people cheering and clapping were doing so in utter ignorance of his illegal dealings. The man was guilty of more crimes than Yusei cared to count at the moment, but no one in the town knew the full extent of his reaches in the Underground. Hell, Yusei and the Enforcers probably didn't even know how deep he went.

"People of New Domino! I come before you today with bittersweet news. In light of recent health issues, I've deigned to step down from my role as your governor."

Yusei's eyebrows rose. This was unexpected. And what health issues? As far as he knew, Goodwin didn't have any 'health issues.' No doubt it was just another farce to get the hell out of town. He must have known they were close to exposing his slave trade, so he must have shipped the slaves out, destroyed any paperwork, and made an excuse to get out. Any knowledge the Enforcers had wouldn't do any good if he wasn't governor anymore.

Damn. Just when they were so close!

He couldn't help himself as he angrily punched one fist into his other hand, gritting his teeth as he glared at Goodwin's smiling form. The man on the podium was currently waving his hands in a motion to silence the saddened calls of the crowd, then finally continued to say, "However! You know I will not leave you without making sure you have an equally loving governor to replace me!"

If that wasn't utter bullshit, Yusei didn't know what was.

"I would like to take this opportunity to introduce my nephew to you. He will be taking my place as your governor and will do everything in his power to see to your needs!" He waved his hand, motioning a tall, slender man to step up beside him. His red hair trickled down his neck, his bangs flipping high over his head in a strong arc. "May I introduce, Divine Sayer!"

Sayer? Yusei's eyebrows rose simultaneously as he took in the sight of the man on the podium. He looked different, that was for sure. Leaner, possibly muscled, but Yusei was doubting that. The man had never been one to rely on personal muscle, always having his cronies take care of anyone he didn't like. He didn't have those ridiculous bangs, either.

Something fishy was at play here, and he intended to find out what it was. The facts didn't add up, but the people in this town were gullible enough to believe it. He wouldn't stand for it, and he'd be sure to share what he knew about their new governor with the others as soon as possible.

Sayer smiled and waved, the curl of his lips no less fake than Goodwin's was, then said, "People of New Domino! I realize I am a newcomer, but I look forward to meeting all of you and getting to know you. Not as a governor, but as a friend. This town is my home now, too, and I pray you'll accept me as one other already has."

What did he mean by that? Was he referring to Goodwin? Yusei leaned back, pretending like he couldn't care less while watching with intense hatred. He'd never liked that man. He was an arrogant bastard who never had any care for anyone with less money or status than him.

"I have been in contact with a member of your community for some time and, I must admit, after receiving her letters and hearing her ideals and her dreams, I fell in love with her. Even though I had not met her personally until I arrived in town this morning, I asked her to marry me by post. You may think this is foolish, but then I suppose that makes me a foolish man in love."

This didn't sound good. Knowing Sayer, he was using this engagement as an ulterior motive for something. Granted, it had been at least eight years since he'd last seen him, but someone like him didn't just change like that. He always had a selfish reason for everything he did. He was the type to live solely for himself and probably had less care for an individual woman than Jack did.

This wasn't adding up in his head well.

Sayer gestured down to the crowd, saying, "Though I'm sure all of you know her, please allow me to introduce my fiancée. She is a truly special woman with more intelligence and wit than I have ever seen in a woman before. Please, come up here, Akiza."

Vomit rose in Yusei's throat as he heard the name spoken, but forced himself to swallow it down. Training his eyes on the podium, he looked for the woman in question, hoping and praying he had heard incorrectly. He felt his heart ram up into his throat as the woman stepped up the short stairs and turned to stand beside Sayer, waving with a forced smile on her face.

He gnashed his teeth, snarling in Sayer's unwitting direction as he absorbed the sight of Miss Izinski. She wore a smile, but it was strained and she looked as if she didn't want to be there. No doubt the ignorant crowd just read it as embarrassment at being the center of attention. They were such fools. The look on her face clearly read of sadness and loneliness. Why had she agreed? Did Sayer force her to? Threaten someone she cared about? Leo? Her mother?

He would make Sayer pay. His hand slipped down to grip Stardust Dragon in its holster before slowly pulling it out. He could take him out from back here and have the weapon put away and be out of sight before anyone registered Sayer had been killed. It was an easy shot.

A hand pressed down on his shoulder, stopping him from raising his gun. He glanced to his right, narrowing his eyes at the sight of Jack standing there and hissed for his ears only, "What the hell, Jack? Why are you stopping me?"

The blond scowled and stayed silent, waiting until Yusei released Stardust before letting go of his shoulder. "Don't be a bloody jealous fool."

"I'm not! Just look at her! She's not happy to be up there. There's no way she could love him."

Jack rolled his eyes and gripped the shoulder of his jacket again, dragging him away from the square and in the general direction of their home. "If you would let go of the thought of being her knight in shining armor for one moment, you'd clearly be able to see the many things wrong with what you were about to do."

He paused. "What do you mean?"

"For one, killing the new governor in cold blood, in broad daylight, clearly spells out bad things for us. Second, we don't know the nature of this engagement. It's possible it was arranged and she agreed for a reason other than love. Maybe he's promised to excuse her father of his crimes in exchange."

He shook his head. "No, Miss Izinski wouldn't give her whole life up like that. She'd find something else she could offer instead."

He peered over his shoulder to glance sideways at his friend. "And you say you aren't her stalker."

Yusei froze in his tracks, Jack's words lost on him. His stomach dropped heavily as Miss Izinski's words from the previous day rang in his head, "_I wanted to know what it felt like to be with someone who truly cares about me, not just an empty, loveless unity. That night, Yusei, I did love you."_

Had she known about this for that long? Had she agreed before they'd slept together? Was she engaged to another man when he'd made love to her? The thought hadn't even crossed his mind, so he had no indication of whether it was possible or not until now.

But why Sayer, of all the men out there? Yusei had done all he'd done for her, protecting her and driving away the hungry perverts because he'd wanted for her to find a man who could love her. Now she was doomed to a loveless marriage, anyway.

What the hell was she thinking?

* * *

Before you say anything, to those of you who want to kill me for making Sayer a villain, I want to say something. I love his character. Really, I do. I love the role he plays in canon and even ship him with Akiza on a secondary to Yusei. Okay, fine. A third...on...dary... He's my third pick for Akiza after Yusei and Z-one, okay? He plays the role of a villain in this fic because, quite frankly, he's insane. Also, there really aren't a lot of enemies in the 5D's universe, especially since I love the Future Block (Z-one and friends) and want them to play awesome roles. Well, Jakob, not so much, but whatever :P

For those of you who want to kill Sayer for getting in the middle, don't worry. His arrival will play quite the role in Yusei's and Akiza's relationship :)

Please, bear with me as we get into a more serious turn of the tale. Things are only going to get more interesting and more action-packed, so hang on!

And, yes, I am going to shamelessly self-plug my Facebook page at the end of every chapter. Please visit and tell me what you think! I'll be posting any image manips or fanarts I do, so there're a few extras :) Granted, I'm not the best artist, so… Anyway, please stop by! www. facebook. c-o-m /OCValkyrie (Remove spaces and hyphens)

Please review!

-Valk

P.S. I am familiar with their Japanese names, if you choose to use them in your review :)


	9. Unexpected Turn

I GOT ACCEPTED INTO THE PHLEBOTOMY PROGRAM! That may not mean much to you guys, but I've been on the wait list at my school for over a year and a half. Now I'll get to poke people and make money doing it!

Anyway, it's Monday! With it brings a new chapter! Prepare for crazy, and make it... um... hazy? Whatever. I'll let you read.

Thanks to **AnimeKiwi369, FiringShootingStar, Seeker Heart, theforgottenpeople96, Star-Rose Lover, Rose-Aki, RobotFish, Mixer18, Rapis Razuri, TFRiD Queen, RunoandAkizafan, **and **uzamaki898** for their reviews!

And then we have **LDC, ChibiX, **and **two guests** with anonymous reviews! **LDC:** I'm glad you're enjoying this tale! Don't worry, plenty more action to be starting… now. **ChibiX:** I'm kind of basing Kalin on somewhat friendlier side of his Crash Town appearance, so he's kind of the 'dad' to all the Enforcers. Calling 'him' Divine or Sayer would be fine, since I used both for his name in here. It's your call :) Thank you and enjoy your vacation!

Many thanks to my beta, **RobotFish**, for his much-appreciated assistance! I've been reading through his older fic, Our Little Secret, to find it's really good. Super fluff alert, but _so good_. Fluff is my weakness. Just sayin'.

Ahem. Enjoy! The chapter name should get you as prepared as you need to be ;)

* * *

_**S**__**unset Horizon**__**  
**_**Chapter 09 – Unexpected Turn**

Yusei slipped through the night, moving like a shadow under the starlit sky. He had one destination and he wouldn't stop until he reached it. This was one trip he needed to make. He needed answers. Vaulting silently over the fence, he moved across the yard and paused beneath the balcony before climbing up the edge and clambering onto the platform.

Sucking in a breath, he moved over to the double doors decorated with small panels of stained glass before pulling a pocket knife from his belt and using it to lift the latch. He pushed the door open silently and turned in the near-dark room to leave it open only a crack. A quick glance through the room with dark-trained vision yielded it to be empty, so he moved over and pulled out the chair at a writing desk before taking a seat in the shadows.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there, hiding in the darkness and waiting. It didn't matter. He would wait forever for her.

Finally, the door cracked open and a figure stepped inside, silent in the late night. The woman first noticed her balcony door left open and cocked her head, knowing it had been closed tightly that morning. Her hand reached to grab hold of a metal bar leaning beside the door, getting ready to fight off who or whatever managed to get into her home.

Yusei didn't blame her for having such precautionary self-defense items around her home. She was a single, gorgeous woman living alone with three children in her care and a large supply of liquor stocked somewhere within her walls. She must have been prepared for men who would try to attack her in the night.

She crept through the room, holding the rod over her head while peering through the darkness. Yusei sat on the opposite side of the room, watching her with eyes trained to the dark. He cleared his throat, making her jump, and said, "There's no need for that, Miss Izinski."

She turned in the direction of his voice, focusing her gaze in his direction while trying to make out his form. Slipping a hand into his pocket, he withdrew a pack of matches and lit one on his leather belt before lighting a candle on the desk. "Better?"

She glared and lowered her weapon, but didn't release it. "What do you want? At this hour, no less?"

He shifted to stand, but kept his distance from her. "You're the one who invited me up here in the first place."

She crossed her arms and whispered to no-doubt avoid waking the children in her care, "Haven't you heard? I'm an engaged woman, Yusei."

"Yeah, something doesn't seem right about that," he said, slowly taking two steps closer to her. "You fall into bed with me, then suddenly, a few days later, you're engaged? Was I that repulsive?"

She inhaled sharply and turned away, finally lowering her pipe and leaning it against the wall. "You heard what Divine said. We talked through post and, when he asked me to marry him, I accepted."

He raised one finger sharply to make a point, saying, "Answer me one question, Miss Izinski."

"I don't have to answer anything."

"You owe me this." He took another step, moving ever-so-gradually towards her. "Were you already engaged when we slept together?"

She frowned and turned away, sighing deeply before saying, "Depending on my answer, what would you say?"

"I'm going to guess that since you haven't answered yet, you were engaged."

She huffed once more and then turned to face him again. "All right. I was engaged when I invited you to my room for sex. I admit it."

His jaw dropped. He had expected it to be true, but he didn't realize she would be so blunt about it. Did she truly care that little for him? "Help me out here…" he muttered, "_Why_ did you invite me up here if you were engaged?"

She sighed, no longer sounding angry and just defeated. "I told you before. I wanted to experience what love truly felt like before I married. I…" She paused, taking a moment to brace herself before finishing, "I am sorry that I used you."

He shook his head, his heart pounding and making it impossible for him to stay angry with her. He was damn well going to try, though. "I don't care that you used me. I said it before. I love you and I'm glad I could help you find happiness in the world. What I'm not fond of is the fact that you already promised yourself to another man when you came to me."

"I-" she started.

He cut her off by saying, "Which brings me to my next point. Sayer? Are you kidding me? The whole reason I kept those men away from you all these years was so you could find happiness with a man who loved you, not so you could end up with a dirtbag like him."

She frowned and crossed her arms again, put off by his verbal attack on her. "It's exactly as he said. We talked through post and got to know and understand each other. There are far worse men I could marry. You know, jealousy is an ugly look for you, Yusei."

"Jealous?" His eyebrows rose simultaneously. "I admit that I love you, but I will _never_ be jealous of anything Sayer has. Not even you. Anything he has immediately loses value in my eyes. You know, it's really kind of ironic. You rejected me because—in your words—I'm a cold bastard, and yet you willfully accept the proposal of a colder bastard than me. I'm really quite curious about that."

"Are you that against Yliaster where even men you've never met before are immediately worthy of insults such as that?"

He snorted a short sound of disbelief as he shifted to sit on her bed. "Never met before? I guess the thought never crossed your mind, but I do know Sayer. We went to the same school in my hometown."

"Impossible." She shook her head. "Divine attended a prestigious school in the Capital that only the richest of Yliaster's children attended."

He shot her a flat look and muttered, "What's your point?"

Her brow furrowed as she thought through his words. "What are you saying, Yusei?"

He waved a hand dismissively. "I had to come from somewhere before I got here. Ask your fiancé about the Fudo family. You'll get a story you probably weren't expecting. Granted, I didn't know him personally, but the Fudo's and the Sayer's crossed paths often enough. Oh, and in case you don't know, the Sayer's aren't really related to the Goodwin's. That's just bullshit plotted by those two for whatever reason."

She only narrowed her eyes further. "I'm going to need some proof of this. I have absolutely no reason to believe you. I mean, what gives you the right to creep into my room, disparage my fiancé, and accuse him of lying to me?"

He slid off the bed and leaned closer to her, taking her forearms in his hands. "What gives you the right to fuck with my feelings?"

She leaned away from him, eyes wide at the sudden look of fierce determination on his face. "I… You consented."

He didn't let go, but tugged her a little closer instead. "I _consented_? That's your excuse? Of course I'm going to consent when you kiss me and look at me with those eyes…!"

She didn't say anything, but kept her lips in a thin line and looked as though she was trying to hide her fear. Yusei had never been so rough with her before, and it was no wonder that she wasn't sure how to behave. Anyone else who had gripped her like this was always warded back by the man currently holding her. He wasn't even sure why he was treating her so forcefully, but he was running on his emotions and wasn't about to stop until he had received some sort of closure. "Tell me, Miss Izinski, do you love him?"

She blinked and nodded once. "I do. I love him."

He coughed a short sound of disbelief. "You could at least put some inflection in your voice. You sound as if you can't even convince yourself of it, let alone me."

She turned away as best she could, staring at the floor to avoid his gaze. "What do you want from me, Yusei?"

"What do I want…?" he asked, shifting his hands from her forearms to hold her shoulders. "What I want is for you to love me in return, but I know that won't happen. I've long since resigned myself to the fact that you could never love me. It's for the best, after all, if you don't get too close. What I do is dangerous business, and if you did get involved, you would only end up getting hurt, and it would be my fault. So I did what I had to."

She kept her eyes trained on the floor as she mumbled, "What you had to do…?"

He shook her shoulders slightly, unaware of his own actions as he glanced off to his right. "I covered up who I really am, pretended to be a villain. I made myself out to be a cold bastard so you wouldn't want to get close." He turned back to her, emotions flooding deep in his gaze, and said, "But I can't do it anymore. I thought I could, but then you had to go and…"

"Yusei," she whispered, "I'll say this once."

He swallowed the lump rising in his throat. "What?"

"Please leave."

His heart shattered in his chest, his mind taking a moment to process her words. Before he could stop himself, he shook her one more time as he hissed in the night, "Don't you get it? I can be a good man for you! I love you; more than Sayer ever could!"

She cringed, his grip on her arms tightening just enough to hurt. "I said leave!"

His hold loosened gradually until his hands fell back to his sides. "Is that what you really want?"

She nodded, her gaze never leaving the floor. "It is. I'm going to marry Sayer."

Nodding slowly, he released her completely before reaching one hand to brush her jaw line. He leaned in closely, pressed a quick kiss to her cheek and stepped back. "If that's your choice, then so be it. Goodbye, Miss Izinski," he whispered, then turned sharply on his heel and out towards the balcony, hopping off and heading back towards his home.

…

Crow and Kalin peered at their leader in curiosity as he walked into his home and marched over to one of the desks, pulling a match from his pocket to light the oil lamps on top. It was still early enough that the other Enforcers were still awake, with the exception of Jack being absent. Yusei dug in the basin they used to store maps and pulled one out, checking to make sure it was the one he wanted before unrolling it on the table.

The only teen in the room shifted to stand from his place on the floor as he moved over beside his friend, glancing at the map he chose to find the layout of the governor's estate. He'd recognize that anywhere. But the question still burned in his mind as he wondered what he was planning. "Uh, Yusei? What're you doing with the map to Goodw- Er, Sayer's place?"

He shook his head dismissively, running his finger along the paper to trace a path. "Doesn't matter that Goodwin split. The governor has to go."

Kalin blinked skeptically on the side, saying, "But that's-"

Crow cut him off, blurting, "But if you attack Sayer, you're pretty much attacking Akiza. You know that, right?"

He bowed his head, hiding his eyes with his shag of bangs as he muttered, "She's made her choice. There's nothing I can do about it now. I can't let a girl get in the way of our freedom, can I?"

Something had happened between the two and the orange-haired teen wasn't sure what to think. All of the Enforcers except for Yusei himself knew that his feelings for the bartender were mutual. He was just too blind to see it. But now that Sayer entered the picture, claiming Akiza as his fiancée, there was no way to guess what would happen between them.

Crow had always wagered that the pair would end up together, but this was all wrong. He didn't think Akiza was the type of woman to give up and marry someone simply because he asked her. There must have been more at work behind the scenes. Maybe she made a deal with him in exchange for marriage. It didn't add up, though. What could she possibly have in mind?

Whatever her reasons, the bitch would pay for tearing his friend apart like this.

…

Yusei slipped through the bushes, his friends at his heels as they slipped through the late night. It was time to find some dirt on Sayer and get an upper hand before he even knew a battle was at play. It would be easy. After all, he was living in the same house they'd been sneaking into expertly for the last five years. Why would it be hard? It didn't even seem like Sayer had any night patrolmen.

He ducked under a tree branch and moved over to a window, climbing inside and taking a quick look for anyone while the others came in. Finding nothing, he moved through the room and nodded to them, silently telling them to follow the plan of splitting up. Jack and Crow would go to explore the secret passageway—surely Sayer was using it—while Yusei and Kalin would look through his personal rooms.

The plan was to search for an hour, find out what they could about him, then meet up in the bushes where they'd come in. Easy, right?

Yusei darted down the hall, his footsteps silent from years of practice, with Kalin on his heels. Their first stop would be the room Goodwin used as an office. No doubt it would be used for a similar purpose under a different master. He moved into the room and made a beeline for the desk, shuffling through pages that hadn't been sorted yet while Kalin headed over to boxes of files that still needed to be unpacked into the chest of drawers.

Time passed in silence as they searched, Yusei opening the desk and looking through. In retrospect, he realized they should have waited to raid his home until he'd been in town longer and was more settled in with his things put away. Frustrated, he sighed heavily as he pushed the last drawer closed again, glancing at Kalin and raising an eyebrow as a silent code for 'find anything?'

He shook his head before turning back to the files, a slight sound down the hall causing the both of them to freeze and make eye contact. It sounded like footsteps. Yusei nodded to Kalin in a way to tell him to keep looking as he drew Stardust from its holster and slipped for the door, glancing out into the hall slowly for any sign of company.

Finding none, he took a few slow steps out into the passageway and glanced around, following the direction of the sound for the source. He wanted to make sure the halls were truly empty and know that they were safe. It was a part of making sure they had a secure escape route. It wouldn't do any good if they were surrounded.

He leaned against the wall beside a doorway and held Stardust in his dominant hand, reaching out to gently nudge the door open with his other. The entry to the room was clear, so he leaned in just enough to peer around the corners to take in the rest of the room. It was a big one, so he took a few steps inside and kept Stardust in-hand, checking all sides for a presence.

"And here I find a rat."

He turned in the direction of the doorway, freezing at the sight of Sayer standing there, his hands in his pockets and a slight smirk on his face. A quick survey revealed that he wasn't armed, but didn't seem to have any concern over that fact, either. Yusei lifted Stardust to eyelevel and narrowed his eyes, raising his lip into a snarl. "Sayer."

He released a short laugh, almost sounding like a cough at the same time. "You come into my home, armed, and you act as though I'm the one at fault. How amusing."

He didn't move, only spoke, saying, "You come into my town, set to tear it apart, and you act like you're Mr. Innocent. Something seems wrong about that to me."

Suddenly, a look crossed Sayer's face as if he just realized something and he gave a low sound of understanding. "Ohh… I see." His fingers rose to touch his chin as his smirk deepened. "So you're the one."

His stance didn't shift, his eyebrow rising inquisitively as he silently asked him to clarify. Sayer laughed again, his shoulders shaking slightly in pure humor. "You're the one my fiancée is in love with, aren't you? This should be interesting. I think I'll hold onto you for a little while."

Yusei's other eyebrow shifted to match, his brain not fully comprehending what the man before him just said. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Exactly how it sounds." He took a step closer, smirking and flipping his bangs back. "I'll make you regret ever involving yourself with her."

A low growl slipped out of his lips as he snarled, raising Stardust and pointing to fire. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm the one who's armed."

"Not all men are born needing a weapon to inflict pain." The corners of his eyes curled as he smiled wider, raising his chin ever-so-slightly in a motion of power.

Yusei didn't care to find out what he meant by that. He pinpointed Stardust on his foe and squeezed the trigger, aiming to kill. Before the familiar sound of a gunshot echoed, a force like a charging bull pounded into him, throwing him across the room and into the opposite wall. He shook his head, clearing his mind of the whiplash and glancing to his right. He'd slammed into the window frame, and, had he been standing a foot to the right, would have gone straight out into the trees from the second story.

But, more importantly, what threw him that far? He looked up to find Sayer still standing there, that same smile on his face, with nothing even relatively close to him. There wasn't anything he could have thrown to shove him like that. What the hell happened? He shifted to stand and glanced around for Stardust Dragon, spotting it on the ground far to his right. It must have been forced from his grip when he'd been blown back.

"Do you see? That's what happens when you cross into matters that don't concern you," Sayer said, reaching his left hand out to the side.

Yusei couldn't move quickly enough to do anything as Stardust slid across the floor before snapping into the red-haired man's outstretched hand. He held it delicately, gently shifting it to his right hand before examining its pearlescent finish. "Quite a marvelous weapon you have here. I wonder where it came from?"

"I made it, you bastard," Yusei muttered. He didn't have any way to explain how Sayer threw him into the wall nor how he suddenly got a hold of his precious firearm, but he had a snide comment to uphold his pride.

"You did? Interesting. You're quite talented, I admit."

"Thanks," he mouthed off, letting the sarcasm drip from his tone. He really didn't know how he would get out of this. He had no idea what to expect from Sayer's tricks, but he needed to get Stardust back and get back to his friends. He needed to keep the man talking so he could figure out a plan.

"I believe I'll keep this. It makes quite the souvenir. Now, then, to punish you for fraternizing my fiancée. Akiza belongs to me and that fact will be crystal clear when I'm through with you," he said, his fingers flicking slightly before Yusei felt himself fly back into the wall again, sending his vision to black before all control left his body at once.

* * *

Le gasp! Yusei's lost Stardust Dragon? And his consciousness? Oh, the drama! Anyway, leave a comment below with your thoughts! Thank you!

Enter obnoxious self-plug: Visit my Facebook! Blahblahblah. www. facebook. c-o-m /OCValkyrie (Remove spaces and hyphens) Blahblahblah, I won't ask your name, but I appreciate comments and thoughts! Please tell me what you think! Thanks! If you guys would rather follow a Tumblr or something, let me know. I was considering getting one, though it wouldn't be exclusive to my writing ^^; Thanks again!

EDIT: This week, we'll go with eighteen reviews for a bonus!

Please review!

-Valk


	10. Insanity Unveiled

And here we have a bonus chapter! Thank **Cecil Kain Cerberus**. She reviewed three chapters last night and that pushed us up into the bonus zone ;)

Speaking of Z-one, I just found his battle theme on YouTube and have completely fallen in love with it. With him. It helps that he looks just like Yusei :P

Anyway, my thanks to **FiringShootingStar, AnimeKiwi369, theforgottenpeople96, Rapis-Razuri, RobotFish, Netiri Vi Britannia, RunoandAkizafan, Seeker Heart,** and **Cecil Kain Cerberus** for their reviews!

And anons this week are **LDC** and **six guests**, one of whom turned out to be **Star-Rose Lover**!** LDC**: Very good points there, friend! Two out of three are in this chapter ;)

We have officially broken one hundred reviews! Thank you guys so much!

As per usual, many thanks to **RobotFish** for his superb beta work! Arigatou gozaimasu!

Oh, and, ah… It's a good thing most of you hate Sayer. He's not going to be a likable character in this story. And on a completely, totally unrelated subject, there's a bit of bloody/gore stuff in here. More like torture. Not a lot, but it might get some of you ^^; You have been warned.

* * *

**_S___****unset Horizon**  
**Chapter 10 – Insanity Unveiled**

The darkness faded from Yusei's vision as consciousness seeped back into his system. He blinked against the firelight around him, his eyes darting left and right to take in the sight of cavern-like walls around him. Shifting to sit, he felt a powerful pressure above him, holding him down and keeping him from moving. What was this force? He tried moving his arms and legs, one at a time, but found them each pressed down individually.

What the hell was going on?

He managed to lift his head and look around, finding himself laying on a hard table in what he assumed was a part of the secret passage in Sayer's home. When did he get here? Why was he here? Whatever the reason, he was not feeling all that good about his odds.

"You're awake. That was rather quick, I admit."

He turned his head in the direction of the voice to find Sayer standing beside another table, still holding Stardust Dragon in his hands. That same, evil smirk stayed on his lips as he shifted the weapon back and forth before setting it down beside a tray. "It's only been a half-hour."

Yusei wasn't sure what to think of that, but knew he was unable to move and at Sayer's mercy. Giving a slight groan, he shifted to stare at the cavern ceiling above him and muttered, "What did you give me?"

A questioning sound came from his right before Sayer appeared in his vision again. "What do you mean?"

"To lock my body down like this. What kind of drug did you give me?"

"That's no drug, boy. It's a well-trained source of psychic energy."

That didn't make any sense. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Observe," he said, stepping back out of his sight for a moment.

Suddenly, Yusei felt the weight on his body leave and he shot up to a sitting position, staring at his hands and unable to believe what had just happened. It was all a trick, right? He turned to glare at the man next to him, but felt that same force slam into him, throwing him back to the table. "What the hell?"

In the time he'd known Sayer, he never realized he had a fancy for magic tricks. This was just too bizarre to be true. Psychic… That's what Sayer had called it. But psychics were things out of storybooks. There was no way someone with such a power could exist.

…Was there?

Yusei's head snapped back to the table, smashing the back against the hard wood and leaving what would no-doubt be a nasty bump. He released a grunt and moved to lift his head, but found it was now restrained by the same weight that held the rest of his body. Sayer was keeping him pinned down, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know why. Sayer's words just before he'd passed out rang in his head, causing vomit to rise up in his throat slightly.

"_Akiza belongs to me and that fact will be crystal clear when I'm through with you."_

What did he mean by that? What was he going to do to Miss Izinski? Why did he want her to be 'his' so badly? Yusei knew she was a special woman, but what could this magic-obsessed, snot-nosed, asshole of a politician want with her? And what did he mean by 'when I'm through with you'?

Yusei did not like where this evening was going.

His eyes could still move and see what was going on around him, but he was unable to turn his head. He was stuck facing up, forced to watch the ceiling as Sayer moved around somewhere to his right by the other table. A small object gradually drifted into his line of sight, making him pause as he tried to figure out what it was and why it was floating above him.

It looked like a… His eyes widened in surprise as he realized what it was. He hadn't ever seen one before, but he knew well enough what it was used for. A skyte, he thought it was called. A small, sharp knife used for one thing. It was shaped like a miniature garden hoe, but the edge used for tilling soil was much sharper, sharp enough to rip the toughest and driest of skin.

It lowered slowly towards his left cheek, causing him to grit his teeth since he wasn't able to move out of the way. He didn't have a choice. He couldn't escape, couldn't fight back, couldn't do a thing. The sharp-edged knife touched his cheek gently, just under his eye, before catching the skin and cutting down.

He couldn't help it. He screamed out in pain, the tool grinding down his face in a sort of jagged, backwards number '5.' He felt his blood drip down his jaw, the pain searing through his facial nerves as the skyte cut down deeply enough to scar.

His head was held still, stopping him from screaming too much. It also stopped him from straining the wound anymore and making it worse, but he couldn't care for that right now. The pain was killing him, and for the first time since the start of the Enforcers, he felt truly helpless. He felt afraid and utterly pissed off at the same time.

"You will learn your place. I am far superior to you, and you _will_ come to know that."

Another incision cut into his skin, just to the left of the first and making a small, deep scratch in his cheek. His teeth stayed clamped together, his breathing heavy as he tried to bear with the agony caused by the knife made to be deliberately painful. Finally, the skyte drifted away from him, and he took the opportunity to catch his breath, trying to calm himself as best he could.

Before he could get too comfortable, a small bottle came into view and tipped to pour a liquid into his injuries, causing the pain to flare up even worse than before. He knew what was happening. He'd read about it and seen pictures, but had never imagined just how much it hurt.

The bottle disappeared from over his head and, a moment later, Sayer reappeared. "Do you see? See what happens when you meddle in the affairs of your master? You won't forget this for quite a long time, I imagine."

Yusei felt himself lift from the table, then crash back down. He felt a crack somewhere on his left shoulder, sending pain through his back before the action repeated. He slammed into the table top again, his body unwilling to react to any of the commands he was trying to give it. A third time caused the structure to give way, shattering beneath him and making him drop down to the floor.

"Oh, please. Don't bleed all over my floor," he heard Sayer mutter before his body dragged a few feet, his shoulders lifting from the ground as he moved without any physical help. Warmth covered his face, no doubt from his own blood, as he continued being towed. His consciousness was fading again, but he fought to stay awake as long as he was being tortured by some gypsy voodoo.

Dizziness set in as his injuries took their toll, his mind fading out one more time.

…

Jack crouched in the dry grass, keeping himself hidden in the brush as he snapped at Kalin, "What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you leave him in there alone?"

Kalin brushed Jack's hand away from where he gripped his jacket, replying, "He roamed off on his own. I assumed he would come back here at the rendezvous time."

Crow sighed and crossed his arms, leaning against the fence bordering the governor's property. "Look, guys. It doesn't matter why he's still in there. We'll just have to go in and find him."

"That won't be necessary. I have what you're looking for right here."

Jack's attention shifted sharply in the direction of the voice, only to find the new governor standing there with his hands in his pockets casually. By his feet, Yusei laid on the ground, curled on himself and obviously beaten. Jack's hand reached to his side for Archfiend automatically, but Sayer only raised his hand in a dismissal. "I'm not here to fight. I got what I want. Here, take care of the garbage, will you?"

Yusei's limp form started to slide gradually towards them without any means of propulsion before he suddenly snapped forward, sailing through the air. He hit the ground in front of the other three Enforcers and rolled a few feet before stopping by Kalin's feet.

The white-haired man bent down to check on his friend's health while Jack kept Red Dragon Archfiend in-hand, watching as Sayer turned and walked back into his home without another word. Crow bent down beside Yusei, saying, "Hey, guys, he doesn't look good."

"Then what are we still standing here, yammering about it?" Jack snapped, holstering Archfiend and moving to pick up his friend's feet. That idiot had a knack for winding up in the stupidest of situations.

…

Yusei jerked awake, clutching his hand over the left side of his face to try to quell the pain, all the while releasing a strangled gurgle of agony. Pain burned through his cheek as he gripped tighter, fighting the urge to scream out. Something cool touched his arm and he turned slightly, forcing his eyes to open to see Jack standing beside his bunk, holding a cold compress out for him to take. He accepted it and pressed it to his cheek, muttering, "Fucking burns."

"I don't doubt it. Look at what he did," he replied, holding a shaving glass towards him with his other hand.

He took it and held it in his lap for a minute, working up the nerve to pull the cool cloth away. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he removed the compress and tipped the mirror so he could see his cheek properly. A grimace crossed his face, causing him to flinch as he stretched the wound slightly.

Starting at the middle of his eye, an ugly scar ran down his cheek in an odd, jagged shape. Next to it, a small triangle was similarly cut below the corner of his eye. Both injuries were dyed yellow, giving them a strange appearance in the contrast of his tanned skin.

Frowning, he set the glass down and muttered, "Damn."

"Damn is right. What the hell got into you, wandering off like that?"

Yusei hated it when Jack was pissed with him. It usually meant that his friend was worried about him and he had trouble arguing back in that situation. "I heard footsteps. I was trying to make sure we were still clear."

He sighed and turned away. "You shouldn't have gone off alone."

"I know, I know. I get it," he muttered, turning to roll out of his bed and cringing as his injured shoulder shot pain through his torso. Only then did he realize his upper arm and shoulder were bandaged, the wraps running across his chest to hold them in place properly. He grabbed his jacket from the hook and frowned at the sight of his empty holster, cursing under his breath. "Tch… Bastard kept it."

Jack shifted slightly to face him again. "Eh?"

"Stardust Dragon. He kept it."

"That's… not good."

"Not that he needs it. It's just to spite me." He ran his uninjured arm through his hair and closed his eyes, trying to clear his thoughts. Sighing, he tugged his jacket on and grabbed a hat, turning for the door and calling over his shoulder, "I'm going to get a drink. I'll be fine. It's just a scar and a bruised shoulder."

He didn't hear a vocal complaint, so he kept going, tipping his hat down over his eyes as he walked out into the street. Biting his lip, he turned slightly to bury his scar in his collar self-consciously. He sighed, knowing deep down that there was nothing he could do about it and he would be stuck with it for the rest of his life. The fact didn't comfort him much, but he knew there was no point in fretting over it.

The Dragon's Claw came into sight, and he trudged up the four steps, ignoring a deep voice when it called out, "Hey, Yusei!"

A hand gripped his shoulder from behind, causing him to grunt when it squeezed his injury. Turning on his heel, he snapped, "What do you want, Trudge?"

The well-tanned sheriff raised an incredibly thick eyebrow at the scar running down his cheek and muttered, "I've gotten a couple complaints about you, you know."

"What's new?" he mumbled, rolling his eyes. "Look, if that's all it is, I'm having a really bad day and I'm just going to get a drink."

Without waiting for a response, he turned and walked inside the bar, ignoring the sheriff as he made his way to the counter. Crap. Miss Izinski was up. He was hoping he wouldn't have to face her just yet. He kept his head down as he slid onto a stool and faced straight forward, keeping his scar out of her line of sight for now. "Whiskey," he muttered when she came closer.

She gave a slight nod and shifted to pour a glass, then slid it across the counter towards him. He looked up as he moved to take it, silently cursing himself as she saw his badge of failure. Her eyes widened considerably, her hand gripping the whiskey bottle tightly on a reflex as she blinked in surprise. "What…?"

He let her sit in silence for a bit, ignoring anything his heart was telling him to feel and instead forcing his anger outward. She had made her choice, after all. He downed his drink and shifted to stand, pointing one finger at her while still holding his glass. "Tell your _fiancé_ to watch his back." He paused, taking the opportunity to slam the glass onto the counter top and finished, "He pissed me off."

Turning, he walked for the door and called over his shoulder, "Add it to my tab, will you?"

…

Akiza walked along the path, brushing her fingers through the soft flutter of tree leaves on her way. She forced a smile on her lips as she approached the front door to her fiancé's home, knowing this was just the start of something entirely false. She should have been happy to be engaged. It was always her dream to marry for love, but then she had to go and fall for an ass like Yusei. She couldn't imagine ever marrying someone like him, so impulsive and childlike. Why couldn't she have fallen for someone like Divine? Someone who was sophisticated and noble.

She would make this work. She had to. The alternative left her endlessly longing for Yusei, a man who was carefree enough to risk the safety of children. She would live in a loveless marriage, but she would prefer this over being with someone like him.

A year ago, even, she had hated him and didn't have any doubt that she always would. A month ago, she had noticed him starting to behave a little differently. Just over a week ago, she had laid in bed beside him, naked, before he told her he loved her. Two days ago, he had spoken with such sincerity as he asked—_begged_—her to reconsider her engagement.

She said she wouldn't, but damn it, she found herself doing exactly that.

She didn't want to reconsider. She wanted to marry Divine, go through with the wedding, and get started on her lie of a life. Her heart was aching more with every second her mind lingered on the dark-haired criminal. Why did he have to be so painstakingly sincere all of a sudden? She had been in contact with Divine for the better part of a year now, and the concept of marriage came up only about two months ago.

She had accepted after considering it for a while, weighing her options and thinking through what he offered. It seemed like the best option to her, especially since he didn't mind if she kept running her bar. That would have been the breaking point. She loved tending to her bar and couldn't imagine life without it.

But almost immediately after she sent the letter with her acceptance, she had noticed a slight change in Yusei. Almost as if his actions held less flirtatious intention and more seriousness. His eyes seemed like they weren't quite as guarded and his hands were gentler and less roaming. He had started to seem almost bearable. Almost…

Almost worth pursuing.

She never could deny that he was an attractive man. He had a sharp tan from living under the sun, his cobalt eyes contrasting perfectly with the dark tone. A little on the short side, but he was still a little taller than she was. His shaggy hair was a mystery on its own, the way it constantly stuck into the air with no explanation. But then there was that scar… He had shown up in her bar that morning with an ugly, jagged scar down the left side of his face. The strangest part was that it was yellow, but it looked like it was done that way intentionally. What had happened to him?

She swallowed slightly in spite of herself as her mind moved on to picture his chest, so nicely taught and lean, yet not overtly so. Her thoughts started to wander as she drifted off to her memories of that night she gave herself away. She didn't regret what happened between her and Yusei. It was a moment she cherished, rather, because it gave them an opportunity to be together completely and wholly. She loved him, yes, and she was glad she could be with him, if only once.

Her opinions and his differed far too greatly, though. There was no way a relationship could actually work between them. His head was up in the clouds, and she had no patience for someone like that. And yet… Yet he had started to show a different, more caring side lately. And then there was his comment two nights ago.

"_I can be a good man for you! I love you; more than Sayer ever could!"_

What was it about his voice when it was so full of emotion that made her stop? It had taken every ounce of her resolve not to break down and give him a chance. She couldn't. She knew, if he had stayed a moment longer, she would have lost the battle in her heart and given him exactly what he wanted and more. She still tasted the tears that fell long into the night after he finally walked away.

Her heart was broken, but it was for the best. There was nothing that could come of a relationship with him.

"Akiza, what a pleasant surprise."

Her eyes snapped up in surprise, her reverie broken by the voice. Divine stood there, a gentle smile on his face and a neatly pressed suit falling down his slim figure. She couldn't help it as her mind wandered, thinking there was no way he could have a body as finely sculpted as Yusei's.

Shaking her head slightly, she smiled and said, "Oh, Divine. I hope you aren't busy."

He shook his head, the curve of his lips contrasted by the glint in his eye. "Not at all. Please, come in."

She nodded and accepted his hand as he held it out for her. He had yet to offer any sort of engagement ring, though she really couldn't care less. What was the point in having a symbol to represent a fake relationship?

Following him through the halls, she took a moment to peer through the governor's estate. No doubt this would become her home soon. Though the lower level was kept open to the public as a historical museum of sorts for the town, she had only been in this part twice before. The first was when Rex Goodwin had invited her to his home, telling her that his nephew had been fascinated by her and would like to get to know her. The second was three nights ago when her fiancé arrived in town.

He led her to a study and gestured for her to sit, walking over to a desk lined with decanters of varying liquors. "Would you like a drink?" he asked, pulling the stopper off of one and pouring brandy into a glass.

She shook her head lightly, saying, "No, thank you."

He nodded an acknowledgement as he walked over to her, taking a seat on the armrest of the sofa opposite her. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

She flashed a smile that almost made her want to throw up from all the falsity. "Nothing in particular. I just thought I would stop by for a visit."

"Hm, I see." They sat in silence for a moment, him swirling his brandy casually in its snifter.

She paused, remembering Yusei's words from the previous night and decided to put it to the test. "Divine, do you know anything about the name 'Fudo'?"

He frowned, his attention shifting to study the contents of his glass. "Yes, I do. The Fudo family is one of the twelve prime senatorial families of Yliaster. For generations, they've been a part of our leading council. I suppose the exact names of the senators don't travel this far out, do they?"

She shook her head 'no,' saying, "I see." So, he was telling the truth. Yusei really was from a wealthy family from the Capital. At least, assuming he was using his real name and didn't just adopt a different one for a part of his plans. Something inside her told her he wasn't lying, that he really was who he said he was, but that thought only made her wonder why he left his home. If he was a rich politician's son, why would he run from his home and responsibilities to become a vigilante in a backwater town like this one?

Shaking her head, she snapped back to reality as Sayer said, "Why do you ask? Do you know someone by that name?" He paused, his free hand gradually touching his curling lips in contemplation. "Oh, I see… So, he's Senator Fudo's runaway brat, is he? The resemblance is uncanny. I didn't place it until now, though."

She felt herself tense slightly, not liking the way he said that. Had he and Yusei already met since he'd arrived in New Domino? She decided the best thing to do would be to continue with idle chatter and asked, "His runaway?"

"Mm. The senator's son ran from home almost seven years ago. No one knew where the boy went, except perhaps that rat Goodwin."

She frowned, her heart starting to hammer in her chest. She didn't like where this was going. Sayer was beginning to frighten her. Why would he refer to his own uncle as a rat, unless what Yusei said was true and they weren't really related? But all of that aside, she couldn't help but notice that her fiancé was behaving abnormally. The man she'd spoken to by post was kind and gentle, not cruel and the type to give off evil vibes.

"And, of course, you're in love with him, aren't you?"

She froze, her eyes snapping up to his at that. "No! O-of course not!"

He smiled as he walked over to her, touching his free hand to her cheek gently. "It's all right. If you love him, go ahead and marry him. I want you to be happy."

She shook her head, saying, "No, you're wrong… I don't love that man."

"You're as bad a liar as you are beautiful. You can't hide it from me, Akiza."

"I… I know…" she muttered, casting her eyes down to avoid his gaze. "I don't want to be, though. I don't want to love him. I hate him for all he stands for, but I… I do love him."

His hand traced alongside her jawline for a moment longer, then suddenly snapped out and backhanded her across the cheek. She jumped, startled, and gasped a short, "Wha-?"

He kept that same smile on his lips as he leaned closer, whispering, "I don't want you to love any man but me. We had a deal, Akiza."

"I-I know…" she stammered, touching her hand to her cheek. She wasn't liking this situation at all. "I told you, I don't want to love him-!"

"But you do!" he barked, leaning away from her and flicking his wrist.

Immediately, she felt a powerful force crash into her, throwing her from the sofa and over the back before she smashed into the wall behind it. A crushing pain tore through her left forearm, occupying her thoughts as she dropped to the floor. Unable to catch herself, she dropped to a helpless pile and curled around her injured arm. Why was he doing this? She had agreed to marry him already. Why would he hurt her like this?

She had no idea.

* * *

Well, things are changing, that's for sure! I think you'll be able to anticipate what's coming up soon ;) And I don't know if anyone else saw it, but I couldn't help but notice how Yusei's criminal mark is like a backwards '5' with a little 'D' next to it. Anyone else see that, or am I just crazier than I thought?

I'm ridiculously hungry right now, so I'm just going to keep this short so I can post and eat. Visit my Facebook, please! www. facebook. c-o-m /OCValkyrie (Remove spaces and hyphens)

Please review!

-Valk


	11. The Desert Rose

Ahhh… I just got my first workout in a couple months! I went two-point-four-seven miles in twenty-eight minutes! It's amazing how the 5D's Sound Duels make great workout music, particularly 'Clear Mind.' I love you, Masaaki Endoh.

…My legs hurt now.

I'm not used to updating on my laptop :/ Going from twenty-three inches of screen space to spread out all my windows to the fifteen of my laptop is harsh. I write my notes before posting, and that includes adding the reviewers' names. I usually bring up the review page and open it next to MS Word while typing in the names. This makes it a lot more difficult.

Anyway… Many thanks to **Mixer18, Cecil Kain Cerberus, FiringShootingStar, RobotFish, AnimeKiwi369, theforgottenpeople96, Star-Rose Lover, Netiri Vi Britannia, RunoandAkizafan, TFRiD Queen, **and** ProChampionDuelistA. K. A. Pyro** (I had to add spaces so FFnet wouldn't censor your name, sorry ^^;)

And we have **Seeker Heart** signing in as an anon, **Fire, LDC, new, name, blanket**, and **four guests!****Seeker Heart:** Don't worry, you guys. Yusei will take care of it :D **Fire:** Welcome aboard! Thank you for reviewing, and I hop[e to hear from you again! **LDC:** Yeah, Akiza finally admitted it aloud, so hopefully we'll see something happening soon ^_^ And the deal between Sayer and Akiza will be revealed soon enough. Stay tuned! **new: **I suspect that you, name, blanket, and two of the guests are all the same person since you reviewed every chapter in succession, but do tell me if I'm wrong! And thank you! I'll try not to disappoint! **name: **Thank you for all the comments and welcome aboard! We've always got room for more on this train! Yeah, Sayer's a sadistic jerkface :D That's actually a really good way to describe him :P **blanket:** You know, I may actually have a role for a monkey… I kid, I kid. I'm glad you like the story so far!

And, as per usual, many thanks to the incredible **RobotFish** for his superb beta work! Thank you so much!

And here we go. Chapter eleven. Er, no, there's absolutely no reason as to why I'm sitting under this desk. I was, um, checking its structural integrity. Yeah. That. Here's the chapter.

* * *

_**S**__**unset Horizon**__**  
**_**Chapter 11 – The Desert Rose**

The Desert Rose. The essence of beauty in the sun-dried lands. That's what they called her, so fair-skinned and golden-eyed. Several men had offered their love to her, promising large homes and expensive jewelry to her. Though her family was nothing in comparison with Yliaster's Capital Senate families, she was considered an heiress by New Domino's standards.

Akiza could have any man she wanted. All had offered promises to her, though some more obscene than others. No matter how polite they were, she always turned them down. She had always had the dream that she could marry for love. She didn't want to wind up in a loveless marriage like her schoolmates had.

As a child, her father had told her over and over that he was born a middle class worker, married a woman he loved, and built his business from the ground up. He loved his wife, and he wanted his daughter to find a similar love in her life. He promised her he would never arrange a marriage for her, no matter how many of her wealthier classmates were married off to men in the city.

She had always been grateful for that opportunity, but had never had the will to pursue it. There was always an obstacle in her way, one that was persistent and refused to give up.

His name was Yusei Fudo.

They had been formally introduced when she was fifteen, almost sixteen, and getting ready to start her bar. Her father had always been there to support her financially and had made sure there was someone there to watch out for her safety. She enjoyed serving drinks and listening to peoples' problems and quickly found she had a knack for giving advice.

On her third day of opening, he had come in with his lackeys, all four looking for a drink. She had heard of him, of course. Who hadn't heard of the Shooting Star of New Domino? He was supposedly a vigilante thug who picked fights with the sheriff's men. Initially, she had laughed when he said his name. How could that scrawny kid about her age be the infamous Shooting Star? She had pictured a burly man, weathered with years and battles, not a kid who didn't know what a shirt was.

He had laughed with her, then stopped and reiterated his statement. He truly was the Shooting Star, and he was delighted to make the acquaintance of such a beautiful woman before he took her hand and kissed it gently. She couldn't help it. She hated him from the start. So cock-sure and smooth as suede, everything about him rubbed her the wrong way.

He came back more and more, sometimes with his friends, sometimes alone. It got to the point that it was rare one of his friends would be there without him, and he always, _always_made a point of flirting with her. She turned him down, but he always came back. The other men would flirt once, maybe twice, but her 'no' would usually be enough. But not for him. With every denial she gave him, he only came back stronger, looking as if he was determined to one day win her heart.

She despised him, never hesitating to turn him down. She wasn't afraid of him. He seemed harmless enough. Just unusual. His flirtations weren't ever anything too strong, just words and, maybe, the occasional graze along her arm. She would always pull her hand away and forcefully ask him what she could get him, her tone harsh telling him that she wasn't that kind of girl.

He would back off for the moment, reply with 'whiskey,' then retreat to his table with his friends. The next day, he would try again, even though her response was always the same. She wasn't all that sure as to what she could do to make him stop. The other men had always stopped after she told them 'no,' but this guy wouldn't give up. He was getting on her nerves, but she couldn't figure out what she could do about him.

It wasn't until a few months later that the first incident occurred. A grizzly-looking man had come to the bar for a drink, then gripped her arm tightly and wouldn't let go. He wore a nasty smile with a few gaps in his teeth, and his breath was putrid as he moved closer to her. He had grabbed her other arm, pinning them to the countertop, and leaned in close to her face, much more closely than she was comfortable with.

He wouldn't let go, no matter what she said, until finally he paused, stiffening slightly, and turned to look over his shoulder. Standing behind him and somewhat to the side was Yusei, his pearlescent firearm in-hand and digging into the rancid-breathed man's back. Yusei nodded his head towards the door in a 'get out' sort of way and, when the man didn't comply, started to squeeze the trigger a little bit. A fraction more, and he would have fired and possibly killed the man.

He took the hint and left, releasing her arms in the process. Akiza frowned at her 'saviour,' not entirely sure how to respond to him. He holstered his gun and walked up to the bar, sliding his empty glass towards her and nodding a slight confirmation before leaving.

She had been completely puzzled by his behavior then, wondering why someone like him wouldn't gloat for saving her, or at least comment on it. The next day, she had offered him a free drink as thanks, which he had accepted kindly. It only took another day before he was back to his cocky attitude and lopsided smirks, glancing at her from across the room.

Still, she couldn't help but hate him, even if he had helped her out. One good deed didn't forgive him for all the illegal activity he'd been doing behind the scenes. She learned how to dodge his comments and, eventually, started to retort when necessary. If it came down to it, she found she certainly didn't mind slapping him, either.

However, not even a week had passed before she'd felt it. A hand, creeping along her thigh while she cleaned a table. She knew it wasn't him. He was sitting on the other side of the room, but she took the liberty of slapping the man before returning to the safety of her bar, feeling disgusted and dirty after just the one touch.

An hour passed with the man still there. She watched him like a hawk, wary of whether he might try something again. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of Yusei getting up to leave with the white-haired friend of his. As they passed by the disgusting pervert's table, Yusei had turned to walk backwards to talk to his friend and managed to bump into the man's chair, causing him to stand up and shove at the Shooting Star, threatening to kill him.

Akiza was about to tell them to take it outside, but Yusei beat her to it, making the suggestion to the man before heading out. The door just barely clicked shut before a gunshot sounded and a man cursed loudly. A moment later, the door opened and Yusei walked back in, over to his table, and picked up his hat before walking back out without a word.

Over time, she noticed similar things happening. Whenever a man would touch her, no matter how subtly, he would always be there, taking them outside for whatever reason he could conjure. He seemed to consider himself her guardian of sorts, and she found herself appreciative towards him, though she never said as such. After all, there was no doubt in her mind that he was doing it to get into her bedroom.

She continued to deny him, her mind always certain that he wanted her for her body. The comments he made when he flirted were strictly about her beauty and crude remarks such as how she must be a lioness in the bedroom only added to her conclusions.

And yet, there was a part of her that was growing fond of him. As she sat in front of her mirror one night, combing her hair before bed, the realization dawned on her like a pail of freezing water being splashed over her head. Her thoughts had been centered on that young man, who had grown quite well over the two years they'd known each other. She had played through their conversations, the days he'd helped her, the moments they'd interacted.

An image of his slight smirk manifested in her mind, causing her stomach to tighten and the realization to set in. She was actually attracted to him. No, she had known that before. He was a very handsome man, after all. The thought that struck a chord was that she was not simply attracted to him, but she was in love with him. She didn't want to be. She hated him. How could she be in love with someone she hated?

It didn't make sense.

"Akiza?"

She snapped out of her reverie, turning to face the girl beside her. "Sorry. I zoned out."

A smile crossed the other girl's lips as she set her hand on her friend's forearm. "Thinking about _him_?"

Akiza frowned, her fingers trailing over her arm where a white bandage now settled. "No. I never want to think about him again."

Rolling her eyes, the girl shifted to stand and brushed the dirt off the seat of her white robe. "I wasn't talking about Sayer."

She sighed in defeat, knowing who her friend was referring to, and muttered, "I know."

She stayed silent for a moment, taking in her friend with a scrutinizing gaze. "You know, from what you've said, he doesn't seem like that bad of a person."

The bartender shifted to stand, still running her fingers over her recently wrapped forearm. "Luna, I don't want to talk about it."

Luna brushed a strand of sea green hair behind her ear, studying her friend still. "But you love him, don't you?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it."

Sighing, the girl threw her hands in the air and muttered, "Don't trust me. I only spent the last seven years studying how to console a troubled person's soul."

Turning slowly, she faced away from her friend and leaned her good hand on the earthen wall. "It's not that I don't treasure your advice. I just don't want to talk about it."

"Why?"

She shifted to face Luna again, but kept her eyes on the floor. "I guess… I'm afraid."

Luna sat back down on the old, filthy mattress stored in the room, patting the spot beside her. "Afraid? Of what?"

She didn't take the offer and instead moved closer to the door, calling over her shoulder, "Afraid that I'll make these feelings sound acceptable."

…

Crow grumbled under his breath as he moved through the trees of the small forest along the western side of New Domino, annoyed by the branches snapping in his face constantly. All he wanted was a quiet place where he could indulge in his hobby, under the guise of target practice in the trees on his own.

He realized now wasn't the safest time to be out alone since Sayer was in charge of their current opponents and had proven to be a tough adversary so far. From what they could tell, his fight was more so with Yusei than with the rest of the Enforcers. He didn't seem to think of any of them as a threat, except for the leader.

It was obvious to all of them but Yusei as to why he thought as much. Akiza didn't do a great job of hiding her stares. At all. She only made it more obvious by picking him out more than the other three Enforcers. Granted, he treated her differently, so it was natural she would react differently. Except her treatment of him went beyond her hatred of his vigilante ways and spread more on his flirting with her. Crow wouldn't say that as one way or the other, but she always blamed her hatred on the actions he took and spoke as if she didn't care about his flirting.

Suffice to say, it was clear there were some high levels of unresolved sexual tension between them.

Until recently, anyway. The sex part had, to his understanding, been tended to, but there was still a lot of emotional bullshit to sort through between them. Crow sighed and shook his head. They would figure it out eventually. He didn't count Sayer as an opposition between his friend and the love of his life because, if they had their way, he would be dead soon enough.

The bastard fucked with their team, and no one got away with that. They just had to figure out how to fight someone with psychic powers. They hadn't even heard of anyone like him being real before, so they had no idea what to do. From what Yusei said, he was able to pin him down and keep him from fighting at all. Their only real hope was that he could only hold down one of them at a time.

He voted Yusei could be the distraction.

Heaving another sigh, he wandered to his favorite clearing beside the small river and froze, spying a form sitting by the stream. He stayed behind a tree, nudging his shoulder bag to his back while reaching for Black-Winged Dragon as a precaution. They couldn't afford to be careless right now. There was too much of a threat in town for them to take any chances.

He peered into the clearing, trying to get a better look at the person. They were sitting on the ground, facing away from him, with their knees tucked against their chest. Judging by the size, he guessed it was a girl. Her hair was long, fell down her back, and was pale green in color, making him pause. He had only known one girl with that hair color.

Swallowing his spit, he stepped out into the open, lowly muttering, "Luna?"

She turned, surprised, and frowned at the man coming from the trees. Her lips parted slightly, recognition dawning on her features as she said, "Crow? Is that you?"

He nodded. "I almost didn't recognize you."

She faced away from him, huffing slightly. "It's been awhile, Crow," she muttered, her voice tinged with sadness and… was that disappointment?

He approached her and dropped Black-Winged back into its holster, saying, "You don't sound all that happy to see me. It's been—what?—seven years?"

She plucked a blade of grass from the ground and played it across her lips as she replied, "It has been awhile. I'm just saddened by what you've become. Some sort of vigilante for freedom from the government?"

He furrowed his brow and shifted to drop to a sitting position beside her. Frowning, he wondered how he could explain. He didn't imagine she would come back to this town. She had left seven years ago when she was ten and he was twelve, going to the Capital to become a priestess of the Crimson Dragon. She had written for awhile, so he had known she had made it there all right, but she had lost contact as she got busier with her practices. He had met Yusei and Jack by then and had formed the Enforcers with his friend, Kalin.

Time had passed, and here they were. She had been his best friend while growing up. He didn't have anyone he could rely on more, and had felt terrible when her parents had died. She was like his sister, always there with a smile and calm words to snap him out of a brash action. Even when he had met Kalin when he'd moved to New Domino, Luna had stayed his best friend.

He snuck a glance to his side, stealing a quick peek at her, and felt something in his stomach twist. Now grown up at the ages of nineteen and seventeen, he couldn't help but realize she had become quite the beauty. He swallowed, unsure of how to proceed. He never imagined he would run into his best friend out here, of all places, and then find she had grown to be so beautiful.

What made him decide he'd rather kiss her than protect her like a big brother?

Shaking his head, he reached up to scratch the back of his head. "It's complicated. There's a lot of stuff going on that needs to stop."

She turned, shooting him a flat stare that made him stop cold. "I lived in the Capital for seven years. I'm just back to visit Leo and Akiza for a few days. But my point is that I know full well what's going on. This isn't the way to fight it, though, and I think you know that."

He shrugged slightly, trying not to show how much her glare bothered him. "I know. But Yusei, Kalin, and Jack are my brothers. I can't abandon them."

Frowning, she shook her head and muttered, "Same old Crow. You may be in the wrong alley, but it's good to see your convictions haven't changed."

He flashed her a smile, scratching the back of his head again before falling into a relatively comfortable silence. "So… Akiza's told you about Yusei?"

Nodding, she said, "Yeah."

"What have you picked up on that?"

"That they're hopelessly in love with each other but refuse to admit it. Though, based on her description, I can't say I blame her for refusing him."

Crow sighed, knowing he would probably regret this, but muttered, "The side he shows to the public isn't who he really is. He's got a much better side that actually cares about the world around him. A little too much, if you ask me."

She shrugged. "It's not my choice to make. That's something she has to come to terms with."

He nodded, frowning as he pulled his bag onto his lap and fell into silence again. It felt good to be with her again, even if her presence in her conservative white and red priestess robes made him feel things he'd never felt before. A slight smile crossed his lips as he leaned back slightly, trying everything he could to block out the flutter in his heart. "Hey, you remember when we used to come here to play?"

She nodded, a similar curve falling on her lips. "Yeah. I remember how we would come out here at sunrise on days that we didn't have school and spend all day here. I would read, and you would draw. You always were really good at drawing birds."

He felt a lopsided grin fall on his face as he opened his bag, pulling out his small wooden box filled with different charcoals and his sketchbook. "I never stopped, you know." He flipped the book open, showing a page with a small flock of neatly drawn crows, their feathers shaded to glisten in imagined sunlight, but no background drawn in yet, if there ever would be one. Scenery wasn't his strong point.

If the other guys knew about his hobby, he would probably never hear the end of it. Yusei had smithing for a hobby—and a natural talent, it would seem—Jack would always spend his spare time with girls, so Crow never knew if he had any other real talents. He was good at talking peoples' ears off, if he wanted. Kalin was always good at writing and bookkeeping. He imagined he'd be some sort of accountant or journalist if he hadn't gone into freedom fighting.

But Crow's hobby was always sketching. He loved the concept of getting his hands dirty with the charcoal stumps, running them across the paper and seeing what the end result was. It took time for him to get to the point he was at now, but Luna was always the one who would support him and urge him to keep practicing. She was his greatest inspiration and, he decided, his next sketch would be one of her. He wasn't very good at drawing people, but he felt he owed it to her to do something special for her after all she'd done for him.

Even if she had no idea how much she'd shaped his life.

…

It had been two weeks since she'd last spoken with Divine, but Akiza forced herself to dress and respond to his invitation for dinner. She was engaged to him, after all, and she had made a promise. At least she now knew better than to mention Yusei.

At promptly eight o'clock, a small carriage arrived outside of her bar to take her to her fiancé's home. After saying goodnight to her kids and making sure Leo would be in bed by nine, she left and got inside the small, two-seated ride and waited as the man steering it closed the half-door and mounted the horse drawing it.

She leaned back as they started moving, bringing her to Divine's home. He had attacked her, thrown her into a wall. She hadn't told anyone but Luna about it, nor did she plan to. It was her secret, and she would carry it with her. She had promised to marry him, and she intended to keep that promise. Even if he hurt her, it was better than Yusei.

It had to be.

Shaking her head, she sighed as the carriage rolled to a halt and the coachman climbed down to open the door for her. She waited, letting him help her out and walk her to the door. It was her place as a lady to be treated as such. Finally, they reached the door and he opened it for her, letting her in and closing it without following.

Just inside, Divine sat waiting on a sofa with a glass of brandy. He smiled and stood as she walked in, reaching out for her hand and kissing it. "Thank you for accepting my invitation, Akiza."

She nodded and gave a small curtsey. It had been awhile since she'd dressed up like this. "Of course. Thank you for inviting me."

Was this really what her life was becoming? A farce of formality with her would-be husband? She had always longed for a marriage built by mutual love, one that she would be happy to spend the rest of her days being devoted to. She wanted to marry a man she could smile at because he made her happy, not because she was obligated to. She wanted to marry someone she could fall asleep beside and be content to share her bed with him.

And, damn it, why were her thoughts all reverting back to Yusei?

She'd admit, she had been happy the morning she'd woken beside him. She was happy to share her bed with him, but had known when she'd woken that she couldn't let him know that. At the time, she hadn't known how deeply his feelings for her ran and felt she had to keep him from getting it into his head that sex between them could become a regular thing.

And then he had told her he loved her.

She had been shocked, to say the least. She had no idea his feelings were that genuine. For the three years she had known him, she thought he was after her solely for her well-endowed body. She hadn't even considered that he could be after something more. He was always just a strange man with even stranger methods.

Why hadn't she seen it before? As she thought back, so many of his actions pointed towards a legitimate feeling of care for her. He always put her first, always protected her, and yet he had let her have relationships with men she'd chosen. She had noticed when he didn't attack the first man she'd approached, but she had never been able to figure out why.

He wanted her to be happy.

He always had. Every action he took was to keep her safe. She couldn't help but wonder if his actions taken towards the government were somehow tied into his guardianship of her. That was an overtly arrogant thought, but she couldn't help it. She almost _wanted_ Yusei to be freeing the town for her. She wanted him to give his life to her. She wanted him to need her so much that he hurt when she wasn't around.

It would only be fair, since she hurt when he wasn't near her. Something in her chest ached when he left her bar. She hated herself for that feeling, always berating herself mentally whenever she felt that twinge in her heart. Slowly, she was learning to accept it. She was learning to appreciate that feeling.

When she accepted Divine's engagement offer, she had thought she was severing any link she had with Yusei, but her plan had backfired. Instead of leaving him far behind, she found herself being drawn to him more than ever. She found herself waking in the middle of the night at random, reaching out into the darkness for the place beside her. She had hoped he would be there, even though he had only warmed her bed once.

A heavy sigh sounded beside her. "I don't appreciate you thinking about him."

She froze, just remembering she was still standing with Divine. "I… I'm sorry."

He scoffed, pausing just inside the dining room and waiting for her to enter before closing the doors behind them. "No, you aren't. You love him, I know."

She bit her lip, hoping this wouldn't go the same place it did the last time Yusei had come as a subject between them. "Divine, I…"

"No. Not anymore. I refuse to share you with him!" He turned on her, eyes flashing in anger. "You will love _me!_"

She felt a force throw her across the room before she crashed into a dining chair and tumbled to the floor with it. She should have seen this coming. She should have known better. She needed to get out. Frankly, she was terrified of what he would do. Would he kill her?

She tried scrambling to her feet, but felt another burst shove her over the dining table. Dishes broke underneath the force, and she couldn't help bet release a squeal as a knife cut her hip, drawing blood as she dropped off the other side of the table. His powers crashed into her again, slamming her down into the floor roughly before lifting her like a ragdoll and tossing her into the wall.

Her body refused to follow her commands as he moved closer, eyes narrowed dangerously as she collapsed to the floor. She whimpered, frightened of what was to come. She was already in pain, and she was sure he had more coming for her. She didn't want to die. Not when she had finally realized how she felt about Yusei.

His lip curled into a sneer, his hand snapping out to slap her across the cheek. "Stop thinking about him!" he demanded, flicking his fingers and throwing her carelessly into a glass vase.

She felt tears drift down her cheek that mixed with the blood from her cuts, her mind unable to erase his image. _Yusei…_

* * *

Okay, in my defense, this scene was going to be a lot worse. I changed it quite a bit from the original, and even censored the new version a bit. I don't have any problems with showing gore or anything, but when it's a helpless abuse like this, I don't care much for it. So, yeah. The good news is that Akiza knows how she feels now, right? And we get to meet Luna, but you guys probably don't care that much for her right now, do you? :P

Review if you want to see the next chapter this week! We'll go with twenty reviews, okay?

And, as per usual, please like me on Facebook! I don't know if I mentioned it on ehre or not, but I finished a sketch of Yusei and posted both that and the colored version to my DeviantART, then linked it to my Facebook. If you want to see, stop on by! I'm not the best artist, but I try. www. facebook. c-o-m /OCValkyrie (Remove spaces and hyphens)

Please review!

-Valk


	12. Touching Stars

Bonus time! I like posting after midnight so I can wake up to a nice, hefty bunch of reviews in my inbox ;) I love every one of them. I know the last chapter was upsetting, but this one should make all of you feel better ^_^ Enjoy!

My thanks to **FiringShootingStar, Robot Fish, Mixer18, Star-Rose Lover, firesarrow, ProChampionDuelistA. K. A. Pyro, AnimeKiwi369, Seeker Heart, RunoandAkizafan,** and** theforgottenpeople96** for their reviews!

Anons this time are **Fire, name, LDC, ChibiX** (Three times!)**, **and **three guests**! **Fire:** Sadly, Sayer's insane. He won't realize anything he doesn't want to. **Name:** Ah, okay. Getting sat on is always fun ^_^ I think everybody wants to murder Sayer. I think they're starting a riot against him by the concession stand over there. And I love Luna, too. She's (like in canon) one of the few level-headed people around. **LDC:** Don't worry, Akiza isn't_ that_ pathetic. She'll see that Sayer isn't who she thought and will definitely be remembering what he did to her.

**ChibiX:** You write such long reviews, so you get your three of your own (quite long) paragraphs ^_^ Chapter 09: Really? Can I ask what your dream was about? I wish I could dream about my stories ^^; I told RobotFish what you said, and he says 'thanks.' I appreciate your seriousness and the time you take to write reviews :) It means a lot to me. I'm happy that you're enjoying the story and the characters and, don't worry, Yusei won't be left too far behind. And I'm actually enjoying writing Crow. He was always kind of a sidekick character that I never really paid attention to in the show, but I enjoy him in here :)

**ChibiX review mk II:** Chapter 10: He gets his mark in episode five, actually :) I'm working on watching through the series in Japanese, so I just saw that episode. And, really, there's no need to worry about offending me. I take my ships very seriously, too. It's very rare that I like a character (in this case, Akiza) with more than one character (Yusei, Z-one, and Sayer). Of course, Yusei/Akiza is my personal favorite and I want them to have their happy ending, but I'm not opposed to her being with those other two. Generally, I only like Sayer/Akiza or Z-one/Akiza as a plot device to get her together with Yusei. I am a die-hard YuAki shipper and I respect that you have your opinion. We all do :) It's perfectly all right if you want to rant about hating Sayer. It's a popular opinion, I understand :P

**ChibiX review mk III:** Chapter 11: In all honesty, your second review got us up to twenty, so you didn't have to fight with the internet, but I appreciate you doing so. Also, we're actually approaching the end of Act I, so it might not be as bad as you think. Still, I'm pretty sure you'll like how this chapter goes. Maybe Akiza realized her feelings during a tragic occurrence, but the good news is that she did realize them. Now let's just see how long it takes her to tells him ;) And, yes, the other Enforcers will get more of a backstory and development as we go on. Especially Jack. He's in for a rough road. But he deserves it. There will be a few more firearms and such showing up that'll be named after monster cards, but that's not all. That being said, I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

…You see? If you write a longer review, you get a longer reply :P

Many thanks to **RobotFish** for his beta work! You're an excellent beta and an even better friend. This chapter goes out to ya (even though you already read it)!

Enjoy!

* * *

_**S**__**unset Horizon**__**  
**_**Chapter 12 – Touching Stars**

Leo sat on the floor of the bar, flipping through the adventure novel that Auntie Setsuko, Akiza's mother, had purchased for him for his thirteenth birthday. It was an excellent read, a story of pirates and treasure hunting on the seas of a fantasy world conjured by the author. He was enjoying it, and probably a little too much.

Akiza had left for her dinner with the governor almost two hours ago, which made the teenager pause and glance out the window at the bright full moon. He was up a good hour after his bedtime. If Akiza walked in and saw him up still, he would never hear the end of it.

The door to the bar burst open suddenly, making Leo jump and duck down behind a table. Hopefully, she wouldn't look in his room and never realize he wasn't in there, then he could slip in after she went to bed and no one would be the wiser.

A choked sound caught his ears and he peeked around the chair leg to see his foster-sister leaning against the closed bar door, one arm crossing over to touch her opposite elbow and the other pressed to her thigh. What caught him completely off-guard was the fact that she was crying. He couldn't remember ever seeing her cry. She was six years older than him, making her ten when his parents died. He didn't really remember them, but had always known Uncle Hideo and Auntie Setsuko as the closest thing he had to parents, while Akiza became like an older sister to him and his full-blooded sister, Luna.

He watched for a moment, wondering what was going on, until she clambered up the stairs. He swallowed his spit, not really sure what to do. A part of him knew there was one person he could call on for help. He ran back behind the bar and into the backroom to set his book down, then picked up his boots and ran outside before tugging them on.

…

Yusei sat back in a chair in his home, holding a bottle of whiskey in one hand and cards in the other. The desks were pushed together and a trunk was pulled along one side to provide seating for all four of the Enforcers while they indulged in a game of poker. Miss Izinski had announced that the bar would be closed early that night, so they were left to drink from their own supply of liquor and play cards in their cramped home.

He was still furious with both Sayer and Miss Izinski, but he wasn't sure where to start. All of the Enforcers had looked for information on psychics in any place they could think of, but they didn't have any leads to help them fight the man. They were in trouble, knowing they had no way of figuring out what the extent of his powers was.

A knock sounded on the door, sounding frantic and rushed. Yusei raised a brow at the others while shifting to stand. Who would possibly come knocking at this hour? He nodded towards the others as Kalin and Crow both reached for their weapons. Jack leaned back, moving so his holster was in easy reach.

He pulled the door open and froze as a kid tumbled inside, having not been prepared for the door to open. His eyebrows rose as he recognized him and asked, "Leo? What are you doing here for? It's a little late for you to be out, isn't it?"

"Never mind that!" he panted, out of breath from running. He turned and looked up at Yusei, taking a moment to catch his breath before saying, "It's Akiza! There's something wrong, and I don't know what to do."

Yusei blinked in surprise. Miss Izinski? What happened to her? He bent down to a squat to be closer to eye-level with Leo before saying, "Leo, calm down. What happened?"

"I… I dunno," he muttered, averting his gaze. The kid was reaching the age when he hated to be useless, but still knew that those times came around. He turned, reaching out to wrap both hands around Yusei's wrist, saying, "Please, Shooting Star! You have to help her!"

He shook his head and shifted to stand again, brushing his free hand through the kid's hair. "What makes you think I can?"

"Please," Leo muttered, crossing his arms and shooting him a flat look. "I'm thirteen now. I'm not stupid. I know there's something going on between you guys."

He sighed. Damn it. He couldn't say no to a kid, especially when Miss Izinski was involved. "All right. I'll see what I can do for her." He glanced at his friends and heaved another sigh. "I'll be back later, okay?"

…

He hopped onto the low fence, then jumped up and grabbed onto the balcony railing with both hands before hoisting himself up. After making sure Leo got back into the bar, he decided he would take the balcony way inside instead of going through the door. Chances were, if Miss Izinski was in a fragile enough state to be crying when she got in, then she wouldn't be happy to see Yusei coming through her home. He had better odds if he came in through the back and pretended he was there tonight for his own reasons.

He clambered over the railing and froze, eyes widening at the sight of her sitting on the balcony, wrapped in a blanket and, sure enough, crying. Not just crying, but sobbing so hard her shoulders were shaking and she hadn't even noticed his presence yet. He walked over to her and bent down, shock hitting him when he realized blood covered her right cheek. He reached out to touch her shoulder and said, "Miss Izinski? What's wrong?"

She shook her head, causing her tears to come faster as she buried her face in her knees. Her voice was choked, but she managed to murmur, "Y-Yusei…"

He felt his heart crack at her broken tone. He wanted to reach out and pull her against him, but resisted the urge. He took a quick moment to glance over her, anger pouring through his veins as he realized several spots of the blanket were shimmering red in the bright moonlight. Swallowing, he squeezed her shoulder slightly and pulled back when she cringed. How badly was she hurt? What happened to her? "Miss Izinski…"

She shifted suddenly, reaching up to throw her arms around his shoulders and cling tightly, burying her face in the crook of his neck. She continued to shake against him, but fought back her tears enough to croak, "For once in your damn life, call me by my name."

He sat still, startled, before slowly reaching his arms around her and pulling her against him. It felt bittersweet to hold her so closely. To have the pleasure of keeping her near, but knowing it was just for the moment left an ache in his chest. It didn't matter. He had to do what he could to make sure she was all right. If she needed to be held, then he would hold her. "Akiza. Please, tell me what happened."

She curled tighter, tucking herself onto his lap as closely to him as she could, coughing as her tears finally started to slow and she choked on her dry throat. "I…"

He shifted to loop one arm under her bent legs to hold her more securely and bent down to brush his cheek against her hair. Before he could stop himself, he pressed a quick kiss to her temple and froze as she snuggled closer, pulling her blanket with her. He needed to get her inside and help her with her injuries. If he wasn't mistaken, there were still pieces of something—glass?—caught in the cuts on her cheek. Fighting back the lump caught in his throat, he tried again, saying, "Akiza, please. Tell me so I can help. I want to help you."

She nodded slowly, indicating that she was trying, and this time managed to say, "He… He…"

"He?" Yusei asked, pulling her a little tighter. "Do you mean Sayer? Did he do this to you?" The thought had crossed his mind, and he shouldn't have been surprised to find out it was the truth. After the way he'd callously cut his own face apart, he should have expected him to do something to Akiza. The man didn't strike him as the most stable person.

She almost seemed to cower against him when he spoke the name, causing her to look down and finally murmur against his jacket in the smallest voice he'd ever heard her use, "He attacked me."

He knew it was coming. He knew Sayer was behind this. She had far too many injuries for this to be an accident, and the bloodstains on her blanket indicated she was hurt in several places he couldn't see, some worse than others. He needed to get her inside and take care of her wounds. He wasn't the best when it came to first aid, but he had dug more bullets out of injuries—his own and his friends'—than he could count.

He was going to kill Sayer.

When the bastard captured him, tortured him, and marked him like property, he'd wanted to kill him. Now, this crossed a serious line. He wouldn't stand for any sort of abuse towards Miss Akiza Izinski. To be so stupid and cocky to abuse her while he was in town was just asking to be killed.

He shifted slightly, trying to stand up without jostling her too much, and whispered, "Come on, we need to take care of these cuts."

She nodded against him, pulling as tightly as she could. "Okay."

He didn't understand why she was being so cooperative. The Akiza he knew would have denied him, told him to go to hell, and pushed him away so he wouldn't see her in a weak state. He wouldn't complain, but he wondered why at the same time. Carefully, he moved towards the stained-glass double doors and pulled the cracked one open with his foot before carrying her inside.

She sniffled slightly as he shifted to set her on her bed. Her tears had stopped, but she was still a mess from her blood everywhere and hugged the blanket around her for warmth. "Yusei…"

He knelt down on the floor in front of her, reaching out to hold her hand gently. "You need to let go of the blanket if you want me to help you with your injuries."

Her teeth gnashed around her lip, causing her to cringe as she bit on the split flesh. "I, um… I can't."

He looked up at her, curious. "Why not?"

"Because I'm not wearing anything underneath."

His eyebrows rose and he thought about asking her why, but decided it wasn't important. Instead, he averted his gaze and muttered, "I've seen everything before."

"It's different now."

"Why?"

"That's…" she started.

She didn't seem to want to continue, so he nodded once and said, "All right, then just let me see the injuries around the blanket, okay? The blood on your thigh looks pretty thick. Can I see that wound first?"

Giving a short nod, she gave him all the permission he needed to snake his hands under the cotton blanket and gently push it aside. Underneath, an ugly cut longer than his forearm ran from just above her knee and up her hip, causing him to frown and mentally curse Sayer again. The bastard would die. Painfully. "This is pretty deep. Do you have some towels and bandages I can use to clean it for you?"

She nodded again, moving one arm out of its shelter—leaving her shoulder provocatively bare—and pointed towards a cabinet. "In there. There's also some water in the pitcher next to it."

He gave a silent acknowledgement and stood to grab what he needed before returning to her quickly. Soaking a towel in the pitcher, he started to dab the wet cloth at her cut, testing gently to see if there was anything caught in the wound. She didn't cry out, so he took it as a good sign and started to wash it better, using a little pressure to make sure it was clean.

"Yusei."

He glanced up at her quickly before returning to his task. "Hm?"

"Do you remember when I told you that, for that one night, I loved you?"

He inhaled deeply and nodded. "I couldn't forget if I wanted to."

"I…" He felt her eyes leave him and knew she averted her gaze. "I lied that day."

He froze. "What do you mean?"

"I said that I had loved you that night; that I was happy to be with you and give myself to you, but I lied. The truth is…"

Panic started to settle in his gut, but he willed himself to hear her out before saying anything. He took a deep breath and held it, waiting in agony for her to continue. The seconds passed like hours, every painful moment stealing a piece of his heart as it beat in slow motion. He had let his mouth run before and he had almost lost her. He wouldn't make the same mistake again. He would let her say her mind and take a chance for her.

"I've always loved you."

His breath left him in a sudden rush, his balance almost giving out beneath him. His eyes lifted to meet with hers, full of tears while a soft smile stayed on her lips. Did she really say what he thought she did? Her hand reached out, gently cupping his cheek without the scar as she spoke again, with more clarity and firmness, "I love you, Yusei Fudo."

He set the wet cloth on her injury to act as a temporary bandage and shifted to stand, leaning closer to her and pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her, conveying his bottled-up emotions through actions instead of trying to voice them. His hand moved to cup her cheek, gently pulling her a little closer and adjusting his chin to fit his lips against hers better.

An eternity of bliss passed before he realized he tasted blood and drew back, only now remembering her split lip. He silently cursed himself, but she only smiled and shook her head, indicating that it was worth it. Her lips curled into a slight smile, her hand shifting to settle on his still on her cheek. "That night, I had been able to accept my feelings for you. I was happy to be in love with you. Now, I think I can be happy again."

He shifted to kneel in front of her again, his free hand gently setting on top of her injured thigh. He hated that he needed to ask, but he couldn't stop himself as he whispered, "Permanently?"

She nodded, leaning closer to him and giving him a gentle peck on the lips. "Yes. I realized it tonight. I had agreed to marry…" She stalled, taking a moment and finding herself unable to say his name. Finally, she managed, "…_him_ because I was trying to forget about you. But it didn't work. Instead, I realized just how much I love you."

He wanted to kiss her again, but he didn't want to cause her any more pain, either. So he settled on busying his hands with bandaging the gash on her leg before saying, "You have absolutely no idea what this means to me."

"However," she said sternly, causing his attention to snap back to her face. "I need… You told me before that the man I've known for three years isn't who you really are. I need to know the real you. I need to know… Is the man you've been since that night the real you?"

He nodded slowly. He figured she had noticed when his mask slipped. "Any questions you have, I'll answer. But we should save that conversation for the morning. You've had a long day and it's already late. Just let me finish with your injuries, then go to sleep."

"Will you stay here with me?" she asked, her tone sounding as if she was ashamed to come across as weak.

He finished tying the dressings on her thigh and quickly pressed a kiss to her uninjured cheek, saying, "If it's what you want, I'll never leave your side again."

…

Akiza moaned as consciousness seeped back into her system, curling slightly on a reflex as she woke. She smiled, shifting to settle into the chest of the man lying beside her. It was the second time that she woke up beside Yusei, and she decided it felt nice. It wasn't a morning tainted by bitter feelings and a harsh bite of cold deflection.

This morning, it was warm and peaceful.

She still wanted to hear his explanation, but for now, she was content to lie next to him. She knew the dangers weren't over, and just because she knew she wanted to try being with him, the main threat still remained. Divine was still in town, and he was still an insane freak of nature who used his otherworldly gift for selfish gain.

While he wrapped her wounds the previous night, Yusei had told her he would kill Sayer and he would make him suffer. A part of her had mixed feelings over the fact that he would be so ready to fight for her, but another part of her reminded her that his intentions always were to kill him. He had been right all along.

"You awake?"

She shifted to look up at him, unable to fight the smile that crept onto her lips. Why was she suddenly so comfortable around him? Why didn't she mind being alone with him? Especially since she was still naked besides the blanket wrapped around her? She decided it didn't matter and gave a nod, humming, "Mm. Yeah."

His arm came up behind her and wrapped around her shoulders, gently settling on her upper arm to avoid causing her hurt body any more pain. "How are you feeling?"

She couldn't help but smile a little wider at the sight of genuine worry in his cobalt eyes and pulled herself closer to his side. "I'm feeling better. Thank you for helping me."

His other hand rose and touched her healing cheek softly. "I would do anything for you. I swear."

Slowly, she moved to sit up and pulled the blanket around her. Why did things play out the way they did? Why did he feel the need to push her away and make her hate him? She turned to face him, but kept her eyes downcast as he sat up beside her. "You said you would tell me everything, right?"

He nodded as he shifted to stand and ran a hand through his hair. For the first time, she noticed his holster belt was absent and frowned, wondering why. He never went anywhere without his pistol. He turned slightly, moving as if trying to loop his thumbs in his belt before he realized it wasn't there and settled for crossing his arms. "Yeah," he muttered, frowning slightly before sighing. "I don't even know where to start. Why don't you ask questions and I'll answer, okay?"

"Okay," she said, shifting to sit on her knees, cringing slightly at the pull of the healing injuries along her legs. "I guess what I'd like to know is… why are you fighting the government?"

He nodded again, understanding the reason for her first question. Taking a deep breath, he stared at the floor and started, "It's not the government we're fighting so much as it is the Underground. What we're after is to make this town free of the Underground's illegal trade. Believe it or not, they're using this town as something of a trading post. It's so remote and close to the border. It's perfect for them to use as a midway point."

"Then why are you targeting the governor?"

Frowning, he considered how to answer before finally asking, "Did you ever ask about my family?"

"Yeah." She nodded once. "You're the son of one of the twelve senators of the Yliaster council."

His chin dipped to confirm her statement before he said, "Yeah. I grew up in court, alongside the other senators' kids. I was thrown into school subjects like math and science, pressured into knowing them well. Believe it or not, I'm actually the one best at math in our group," he said with a slight wink. "I was taught reading, writing, languages… I'm actually completely bilingual. My father's mother is from Sephylon, and I was raised on both the Yliaster language and the Sephylon. Ya mogu pokazat vam, yesli vy khotite."

She blinked. What did he just say? "Uh, what?"

He just smiled and continued, letting her wonder, "I was also taught dance, courtly manners, and 'refined' arts like drawing. It never was my strong point, so please don't ask me to. I even played violin until my mother died. My grandfather gave me a gun when I was seven and tried to teach me how to shoot. I picked it up pretty quickly, and he taught me almost everything I know about firing."

She blinked, not believing that there was so much more to him than she had thought. Over the past three years, she thought he was a lazy, spoiled brat from nowhere special who had a talent for making guns. She didn't realize he'd had such an education given to him. Frowning, she pulled her blanket back around her and asked, "Did he teach you how to forge guns, too?"

He shook his head, saying, "No, he didn't. But that's a story for another day. Now, can I ask you something really quick?"

Nodding, she said, "Uh, sure."

He turned away slightly, touching his fingers to his temples and asked, "Can you get dressed? I'm going to go crazy over here."

She glanced down at her blanket and pulled it closer around her body self-consciously before averting her gaze. "I, um…"

"I can go out in the hall, if you want."

She froze, hating herself as the fear of being left alone crept through her body. She didn't want to admit it. She didn't want to be afraid. Several times in the night, _his_ face had appeared in her dreams and frightened her. Though she only woke from the nightmares once, she was terrified to be left alone, scared that he would come again and finish her off. "Could you…?" she started, cutting off as her voice failed her.

He walked over and knelt down beside where she sat on the bed, reaching out to take one of her hands in his. "If you don't want to be alone, that's okay. I understand. I'll just…" He glanced around the room with a frown before his eyes fell on a chair placed by her desk. "I'll just sit here and face the wall. But promise me something?"

"What is it?" she asked, watching as he moved over to grab the chair and turned it to face the wall.

"Please don't take any longer than necessary, and don't narrate what you're doing."

She frowned, her brow bunching together. "Why would I narrate what I'm doing?"

He shrugged as he sat down. "I don't know, but I wanted to make sure."

She paused, thinking through his words before the realization hit her. "By Crimson, are you seriously thinking about _sex_ right now?"

He sighed and leaned back in the chair, keeping his eyes on the wall as promised. "I am _now_."

Shaking her head, she moved over to her closet and pulled a change of clothes out. "All right, I'm starting now, so don't look."

"Don't worry, I won't. I can continue my story, if you want."

She swallowed her spit as she slowly pulled the blood-stained blanket from her shoulders and let it drop to the floor. "All right. That sounds good," she said, picking up her white petticoat and stepping into it.

"Where was I…? Right. So I grew up in this rich, courtly lifestyle in a house way too damn big for five people. Imagine the size of your bar, the governor's estate, and your father's bank combined. That about equaled the west wing."

Her eyes widened in surprise. Why did people even have houses that big? "That… seems a bit excessive," she murmured, reaching out to grab her maroon dress from the bed and pull it over her head, tugging the bodice to fit properly and cringing slightly as she moved an injury improperly.

"It was," he muttered. "But I could be exaggerating. I was twelve the last time I stepped foot in that place, so I was smaller then, too. Anyway, I saw a lot of the court life and saw first-hand some of the dealings with the Underground. I decided I didn't like it and, when I ran from home, I vowed to find a place where the Underground didn't exist."

She finished getting the dress around her and decided to omit stockings for the day so they wouldn't press on her injuries. "Yusei, could you lace me up?" she asked, turning slightly to show her untied corset to him.

He shifted to stand, giving a short nod as his only confirmation before walking up behind her. She gripped the baseboard of her bed to hold herself still while he started pulling on the laces, jerking her body as he drew them tight. He continued in silence, tugging on each cord as he tied the corset all the way. A thought slipped into her mind, causing a frown to form on her face. She didn't want to ask, but she wanted to know the answer at the same time. Finally, she gave up and asked, "Yusei, does your family support the Underground, too?"

His hands loosened on the ties and she suddenly wished she could take back her words. She caught sight of him averting his gaze out of the corner of her eye before he muttered, "I honestly don't know."

"Yusei, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" she started.

He cut her off, moving to pull the laces again. "No, it's fine. It's a valid question." He coughed a short laugh and continued, "It's ironic. I never even considered that."

She swallowed and warily asked, "What… What would you do if they were?"

He sighed heavily as he finished tying her laces, kissing her shoulder before stepping back once. "Not be surprised and then take him down."

She turned around to face him and reached up to touch his unmarred cheek. She couldn't help it. She was frightened of his scar. She didn't have the right to be, but it bothered her, anyway. "Yusei…"

He shook his head and flashed a quick smile before stepping back. "It's not a big deal. I prepared myself for this fight a long time ago."

She didn't believe him, but she decided to let it slide for now. "All right. Tell me more."

He nodded and walked over to straddle the chair he'd sat on before. "I came to this town because my best friend was already here. Kalin. He came here when we were nine because his grandfather—his sole guardian—was sent here to become the new governor. To my understanding, he died a few years later and Goodwin came here after him."

"So, you knew Kalin before you came here?"

He nodded. "Yeah. We were best friends as kids. Still are, but now we have a bigger posse. He wasn't from a senatorial family, but he was still a rich kid."

She couldn't help but smile a little. "If you and Kalin knew each other as kids, and if Crow was born here, where did Jack come from?"

"That…" he trailed off, taking a moment to think his words through. "That's a long story. We'll save it for another day."

She nodded. "All right. Let me see if I have this right. You grew up around politicians, learned young that they aren't who they appear to be, vowed to never be like them, and ran away to find your best friend?"

"Sounds bad when you word it like that," he said, laughing. "But, yeah. That's the truth of it."

"But there's something I still don't understand."

"Shoot."

"If you were trying to save the town from the Underground, why act like such a jerk?"

A faint smile crossed his lips as he stood, turned the chair around, and sat in it properly. He shifted to rest his feet up on the baseboard of her bed with a slight chuckle. "Our end goal was to remove the Underground from town. The Underground is heavily funded by the government. Do you think Yliaster would just sit back and let us kick them out?"

"Well, obviously not."

"Exactly. Now, if we had been honest and been the good guys, gotten the town on our side, and revolted against Yliaster as one, what do you think would happen to a tiny little frontier town that no one even knows about?"

Her eyes widened as she put the pieces together. If a town revolted like that, there was a high chance… "They would torch the whole town and get rid of any evidence."

He nodded and pointed a finger at her in a 'you got it' way. "Bingo."

She stood still, then finally dropped down to sit on her bed in shock. All this time… He had been a good guy, disguised as a hooligan to keep the town from being mowed down? She crossed her arms over her chest and bit back the tears, mumbling, "I can't believe it… Three years…" She shook her head. "I've been such a fool."

He appeared in her line of sight and bent down in front of her, gently taking her hands in his. "Akiza, don't. Don't blame yourself. This is all my doing. I pushed you away because I knew it would be safer for you." He glanced to the side, looking as if he wanted to curse but refused to in her presence. "But you got pulled into this mess, anyway."

The tears broke free and drifted down her cheeks, leaving a salty burn on her almost-healed scratches. "Y-Yusei… I…"

He squeezed her hands, offering a menial form of comfort before shifting to stroke her cheek softly. "I love you, Akiza. I always have, but I've waited. I knew there would be a time when it would be safe for us to be together, so I forced myself to stay patient and keep lying to protect you." He took a breath before continuing, "What I'm saying is, the danger isn't over. It isn't safe yet."

She looked up at him, eyes wide. She knew what he was saying. Until they could take care of Divine, it wouldn't be safe for them to be together. Nodding slowly, she said, "I know. Yusei…?"

"Hm?" he hummed.

"I… You should know, Divine…" She shook her head. "_Sayer_ isn't normal. He has powers like you can't imagine-"

"I know," he said, reaching up to touch his scar. "I know."

She bit her lip and turned away slightly. She had a feeling Sayer had been behind that. Shaking her head, she whispered, "I'm sorry, I don't know how strong his powers are. I can't help any more than that."

His hand on her cheek shifted to bring her eyes back to his. "Don't worry. We'll beat him. He can only do so much."

She nodded. "Okay. Promise me something, Yusei."

"Anything."

"Promise me you won't get yourself killed. We have a lot of lost time to make up for."

A slight smile fell on his lips and a laugh tumbled out. "I promise. I wouldn't miss this for the world."

* * *

Okay, you guys. I know you loved this chapter ^_^ Don't try to hide it. Get ready for an overload of fluff from here on out ;)

Aaand… I have a challenge for you. There is only one winner and it's not really time sensitive. First one to it gets the prize. If you think you've got it, tell me in a review or a PM or on my Facebook, anywhere. The first person to respond correctly gets a 5D's oneshot of their request, any guy/girl pairing they want, or even just a single character. Any genre, any theme, anything. Except yaoi and yuri.

So what's the challenge?

See if you can figure out where the Sephylon language comes from. No, it's not just a bunch of gibberish I typed up. It actually means something. This challenge lasts indefinitely, or until someone can figure it out. There'll be more lines to come in future chapters, so take your time and let me know what you've got ;) There's no limit on guesses, so fire away!

I'm excited :D

Oh, and Yusei will be prone to ramble in Sephylon, but you should be able to get the gist of what he's saying based on the situation. I'm thinking it should be pretty obvious when he does, but I just wanted to point that out ^_^

Please visit my Facebook! I don't think you guys even care anymore, but I'm just getting used to posting this. www. facebook. c-o-m /OCValkyrie (Remove spaces and hyphens)

Please review!

-Valk


	13. Curtain Rising

Howdy, folks! It's Monday! So, yeah. Nothing all that new on my end.

So, ah… About the Sephylon challenge… You guys were just throwing out different languages, some with educated guesses. Two of you got the correct language, but I was hoping for something a bit more precise. I guess I'll leave it up to you guys for a vote. Should I give the prize or wait to see if you guys can get what I'm looking for? Just a simple 'give it' or 'wait for it' in your review would be great :) Also, another rule that I meant to add last chapter, but forgot. If you want to claim the prize, you'll have to sign your review with a name, even if it's still anonymous, okay? All guesses without a name (that haven't been claimed by someone) are considered void. Sorry ^^;

Anyway, we have twenty-four reviews this week! Wowzas! Many thanks to **firesarrow, Rose-Aki, AnimeKiwi369, FiringShootingStar, theforgottenpeople96, RobotFish, Mixer 18, RunoandAkizafan, Netiri Vi Britannia, Star-Rose Lover, Darkangel2221, blackbird512, **and **ProChampionDuelistA. K. A. Pyro** for their reviews!

And anons this time are **LDC, JC, Fire, LDC (Number two), Seeker Heart** coming back as an anon, **ChibiX,** and **four** guests, one of which turned out to be **Rapis-Razuri**! I'm breaking this up into a few paragraphs so it isn't just a massive flood of text. I think it'll be a bit easier to navigate.

**LDC: **Yeah, I know, you guys have been waiting awhile for them to finally confess, but I can promise there'll be lots of fluff to come! And thanks for sharing my work with your brother! **JC**: See the note above, thanks. **Fire:** Thanks! Here's an update! **LDC II: **Welcome aboard and I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter :) Thanks for telling me you're someone else ^_^ I would've gotten confused, I think. If you continue to read and review, would it be at all possible to use a different sign-on so I can tell the difference between you guys? Thanks!

**Seeker Heart**: Hm, I admit, I'm curious as to what Ocarina was going to say right there… I always love to hear theories! Thanks for reading, you guys! **ChibiX: **Well, I guess we can assume it was a happy dream, then. Thanks for sharing that, by the way. It makes me happy to know my story leaves that great of an impression on people. I like Crow, but I don't really love him like I do Yusei, Z-one, Akiza, Bruno, and Luna. Those five are probably my series favorites. But he is entertaining, though I don't like how they pushed Akiza to the background in the WRGP, either. I've been having this conversation with a few others, too :) I can respect your decision to focus on the happy and not mention what you dislike, though I certainly encourage constructive criticism. Also, you did great with your English ^_^ You know, now that you mention it, Yusei really is kind of rude, isn't he? I've been watching the Japanese version for the first time, and I just realized that he addresses everyone by their given name and doesn't use any honorifics ever. Huh. For some reason, I always had it in my head that he was a respectable person in canon. I guess that makes his attitude in _Sunset Horizon_ a little less out-of-character, doesn't it?

And, as per usual, my thanks go out to **RobotFish** for his incredible beta work! Thanks!

And, here we have chapter thirteen. Enjoy!

* * *

_**S**__**unset Horizon**__**  
**_**Chapter 13 – Curtain Rising**

Yusei felt good when he left the Dragon's Claw that day, finally content for the first time in a long time. He had been terrified of Miss Izinski—Akiza—finding out the truth behind his actions, but now that he'd spilled his heart out to her, he was finding it brought him more peace than harm. He had kissed her and she didn't mind. Not only that, but she reciprocated.

She loved him.

She loved him as much as he loved her. She let him bandage her wounds and hold her as she fell asleep, brush her tears away and run his fingers through her hair. She wanted him to stay beside her while she struggled through a traumatic experience. She wanted to be with him.

The fact made him a deliriously happy man. He had to be patient for a little while longer, though. She had told him of Sayer and how he had attacked her for thinking about him, so they had to pretend they weren't any closer until the man was dead. The last thing they needed was for him to go further off the deep end. The Enforcers were planning an attack on him, knowing now that they didn't have to worry about Akiza getting caught in the middle. She had sworn to stay far away from him.

Two days had passed since then, and Yusei found himself going back to the bar for a drink and a game of cards with his friends. The interactions between himself and Akiza had changed drastically, and he couldn't stop himself from smiling when he saw her or let his touch on her hand linger. He knew they needed to conceal their newfound relationship, but he couldn't help himself.

He had wanted to touch her for so long, and now he had her permission to do so. He pushed the door open and walked up to the bar, leaning on the edge and casting Akiza a flirtatious smile. "Good morning, Miss Izinski."

He caught sight of Bruno raising his eyebrows a little further down the counter, though the blue-haired man wisely chose not to comment. He hadn't gotten there early enough yesterday to see Yusei's arrival, and frankly, the man didn't strike him as the most intuitive. Apparently, he had completely missed the glances they had shot towards each other across the many hours Yusei had spent in her bar.

Akiza looked like she was trying to keep her smile back, fighting to make their relationship appear like it used to be. Her face scrunched adorably as she forced a frown forward and muttered, "The usual?"

He couldn't help but smile wider at the effort behind her actions. "Naturally."

She turned away to get a glass and pour his drink, keeping her back to him so she wouldn't have to look at him. She was so cute, getting flustered so easily. He felt so much better about himself since they had spoken, but he still found it easy to slip into his cover personality. He'd been living that lie for five years now, he could manage for a few more days. She didn't have that sort of practice behind her façade, and he could see her slipping easily.

It didn't matter too much. So long as Sayer or any of his followers didn't see, they would be fine. He knew a few of the townsfolk had become die-hard servants of the psychic, and he wasn't sure if it was natural or not. It kind of scared him, how convicted the town had become to believing in him and how dedicated some of the armed men were in defending him.

It was a problem he hadn't foreseen, and casualties on civilians were not a part of the plan. He just hoped they were doing it by their own will and not as a part of Sayer's powers. His fight was with Sayer, not the townsfolk who got themselves involved in something much deeper than they could ever know.

He took his drink with another wink towards Akiza and headed over to his regular table, shooing Crow out of his seat so he could face the bar and watch her from a distance. To his right, Jack sighed and muttered, "We're not going to get a good game out of him, are we?"

Crow leaned back in his new seat across from Yusei. "Probably not."

Kalin shrugged as he shuffled the deck expertly. "We can give him two days. Or we can fill him with so much liquor that he forgets what he's doing here and loses every hand, anyway."

Jack frowned. "Not much difference either way. One, he's ogling the bartender and not paying attention, or two, he's drunk and not paying attention."

"Yeah," Crow muttered. "But the getting-him-drunk one sounds a lot more fun."

"Agreed," Kalin added.

"I could go for that. Just make sure you order from Bruno, since Akiza's lost like a poodle in the-" Jack said, pausing and glancing down to his side to find Max standing there, tugging on his sleeve.

Yusei snapped his attention away from Akiza and joined his friends in looking at the kid curiously. Max stared at Jack, and though he still wasn't a very talkative kid, he had managed to open up in the month since he'd been freed. He didn't smile much either, but he still gravitated back towards Jack. He and his sister had started helping Akiza as something of waiters, going out on the floor with trays and collecting glasses as needed. He tugged on Jack's sleeve again and spoke in a whisper, saying, "Mr. Atlas?"

The kids always addressed them—and every other patron—by a title and their last names, but Yusei imagined it had something to do with being raised as slaves. Jack grimaced slightly and grumbled, "What?"

He opened his mouth to speak again, but paused as the double doors of the bar crashed open loudly and four men walked inside. Slowly, he shifted to cower behind Jack as one—the apparent leader—walked over to the bar and leaned against it, grinning towards Akiza. "Hey, there."

Yusei stayed seated, but watched carefully with narrowed eyes as the three waited by the door with their hands on their guns. His own hand slipped under the table, reaching for a back-up weapon he'd selected from his stock of smithing results. Crimson knew he had enough guns, but he missed the way Stardust fit in his grip.

He noticed his friends tense beside him, all of them watching to see what this man would do. The air he gave off was exuding evil intent, and Yusei had a feeling he wasn't there for a drink.

The man reached across the counter, snagging Akiza's arm and pulling as if to drag her right over the top, saying, "The boss wants you, girl! There'll be no running for you!"

Yusei jumped to his feet, drawing the gun from his holster and pointing to fire. The man released a grunt of pain and stumbled back, a pale-skinned palm extended where his chin had been moments ago. Bruno stood beside Akiza, gently tugging on her arm to move her to safety before grabbing hold of the bar and curling into a full frontflip, bringing the heels of his boots down on the offending man's shoulders.

He fell to the floor in surprise as the blue-haired man twisted to spin fluidly to his feet. He cracked an axe kick down on the man's chest and turned, ducking as the three by the door drew their pistols and opened fire. Feinting under the bullets, he swept a kick under one's feet, knocking him to the floor before twisting and slamming his shoulder into the middle one's side, knocking him off his balance.

Reaching above him, he grabbed hold of the barrel to his musket and gripped it, throwing it across the room in a strong arc. It spiraled through the air, moving straight towards Yusei. He reached up to catch it, flipped it in his hold, cocked the barrel, and hopped onto the table to get a clear shot. He fired at the man still armed and standing, a direct hit on his upper arm resulting in him dropping his own gun, leaving him unarmed as Bruno slammed his elbow into his chest.

Before a full minute had passed, all four men were left on the floor with bruised ribs or, in the case of the shot one, a bloody arm. Silence rang through the room, not one person daring to speak in the events of what had just transpired. Bruno looked down at the three by his feet and shook his head, walking back to the leader. He gripped his collar and lifted him easily, bringing his nose to his own before saying, "You aren't welcome here. Get out."

Yusei's eyebrows rose as the male bartender tossed the man to the side, letting him stumble towards the door while his friends hastily followed. The raven-haired Enforcer lowered himself back to the floor, shouldering the musket and making his way to the bar. He had no idea Bruno had that sort of skill in him. He thought he was a lanky, imperceptive giant of a man. He should've known better than to judge on appearances, but he couldn't help himself.

When he got to the bar, he nodded to Bruno in a silent way of saying, 'thanks for that,' then continued to vault over the counter. He paused silently in front of Akiza as she stood from her position as a human shield for Annie and grasped her upper arms, pulling her to him in a tight embrace. His lips pressed a kiss to her hair as he mumbled, "Not a chance in hell."

She returned the embrace for a moment before she leaned back and asked, "What?"

"Not a chance in hell are you staying here tonight without me." He brought his hand up, running it through her hair and not caring who saw. "If he's pulling stunts like this, there's no way I'm letting you out of my sight."

She frowned and pulled out of his arms completely. "I don't need you to take care of me, Yusei."

"I'm not playing games! You need someone here to keep you and the kids safe!" he barked in a hushed shout, nodding his towards Annie. "Please. Just let me stay the night. I'll sleep on the floor in the hall if you want."

She shook her head, touching a hand to her forehead. "I'm not playing games, either! I'm capable of protecting myself!"

"You mean the way you protected yourself two nights ago?" he countered, freezing as soon as the words left his mouth. "I'm sorry," he quickly added, "I didn't mean…"

She took a step back and crossed her arms, nodding her head towards the rest of the bar to indicate that everyone was now watching them. "I'm not discussing this here."

"All right, then we won't talk here," he said, reaching out and taking her hand, pulling her off towards the stairs.

She stomped her feet to the ground, fighting with him but quickly realized how futile it was and gave up. He couldn't help but smile to himself as she let him drag her up the stairs, down the hall, and to her bedroom in silence. No doubt he'd be hearing it from the guys later, but all he cared about for now was talking to her in private. But if things escalated enough, he wouldn't argue with that, either.

He pushed her bedroom door open and stalked inside, pulling her with him before turning and demanding, "Show me."

She frowned, unsure of what he was referring to. "Show you?"

"That cut on your leg. I need to know that you've been taking care of yourself."

She shot him a cross look and asked, "It has to be the one on my thigh, eh? It can't be this one on the back of my wrist," she asked, holding up her hand to show. "Or the one on my shoulder?"

He took a few steps closer, reaching out to take her hands. "Akiza, I'm serious. I'm worried about your injuries, and I want to know if you're taking care of yourself. You're the type to ignore your own needs and help others. I ask about that particular injury because it was the worst one. Please, show me."

She sighed heavily and walked out of his hold, moving over to sit on the bed. Slowly, she lifted her skirt to reveal the long gash, but held it down so he couldn't see more than he asked for. "There, happy?"

He walked over and bent down in front of her, lightly pulling her stocking down and gently grazing the scab. He was sure his eyes were deceiving him. A wound like the one she had was deep enough to scar. Two days after it was inflicted, it should still be clotting and a nasty red color.

Her leg was pearly white, a thin mark running along where the scratch was. It was as if it was completely healed and just the pale pink scar was left. The cut was still clearly visible, but it looked as if it had been healing for two weeks, not two days.

He frowned, leaning back slightly before bringing his eyes to hers. "Kak…?"

Her eyebrow rose. "What?"

He shook his head, just realizing he'd slipped into the Sephylon tongue again. He had a knack for doing that now and then. "How…" he corrected. He held her thigh between his hands, gently smoothing his thumbs over the scar. "How is it already healed so well?"

She looked down at her thigh and ran her fingertips along the skin there. "I heal quickly. I always have. My mother was amazed by how quickly my skinned knees would heal."

He kept his eyes on her leg, still unable to believe it. "I've been told _I_ heal quick. It would still take at least a week to get results you got in two days."

She gave a slight shrug. "Well, do you believe in magic?"

"Not until I got thrown across the room by nothing."

"Let me rephrase that. Do you believe in magic healing powers?"

"No."

"Then I heal quickly."

He sighed in frustration, stroking her scab one more time before standing and running a hand through his hair. "I'm not saying I have an explanation, but it still doesn't make sense."

Shrugging, she slid off the bed and smoothed her skirt. "There's nothing I can say."

He nodded once before reaching out and placing his hand along the crook of her neck and tugging her a little closer. He paused when their noses were touching, their lips just a hair apart. "I love you, that's all," he whispered, then moved the rest of the way and closed the space between them with a kiss.

…

Kalin sighed as he walked into the Dragon's Claw the day after Sayer made an indirect public assault on Akiza. He knew that what happened to Yusei two weeks ago was his fault. He shouldn't have let him go off on his own. His childhood friend didn't blame him for what happened, but instead said that his scar was a small price to pay in exchange for knowing about Sayer's abilities. Even so, he couldn't help but feel ashamed for what had happened. It was his fault, no matter what Yusei might say.

Though it had already been long enough to be dismissed by his friend, Kalin still felt the guilt and vowed to make up for it somehow. Until he figured out how, he decided he would get a drink on his own with the hopes of calming his blame and alleviating his stress. He made his way up to the counter, spying their regular table empty, and sat on a stool. The place was nearly empty for sunset, which seemed a little odd to him, but he wouldn't complain. The quieter atmosphere would be nice.

Sitting down, he kept a solid staring contest with the counter and decided to pass up beer in favor of something stronger. "Gin, please."

"Hitting it hard, huh?"

He glanced up, sighing again at the sight of Akiza filling a glass. Shaking his head, he brushed his long hair back to stay behind his ears and muttered, "So, you're our friend now?"

She gave a casual shrug and set the glass in front of him. "I'm not going to stop you, but I won't help you, either."

"Fair enough," he said. He could respect that. The woman had hated them for three years and stood against them, but after one night of whatever happened between her and Yusei—he didn't really want to know details—and she was suddenly docile towards them. He wouldn't complain.

"Admittedly, you're more normal than the rest of your friends," she said, flashing a quick smile.

He nodded once and offered a short smile in return. He sat in silence for bit, nursing his drink for a moment while trying to drown his thoughts. He was to blame, and he knew it.

"Kalin," she toned from somewhere above him.

He glanced up. "Yes?"

"Could I ask you something?" she asked, bending down behind her counter to arrange glasses while they talked.

"Uh, sure," he muttered, wondering what she wanted to talk to him about.

She rose back up, stiff and somewhat unsure. "It's… about Yusei's scar. How did he get a scar like that? It looks like it's intentionally done, and why is it gold?"

Biting back the returning guilt, he took a sip of his drink before saying, "It's an interesting story, really. You're familiar with slaves, right?"

Her brow crinkled, as if she wasn't sure where he was going with the subject. "Of course. They were emancipated over a hundred years ago."

"Officially, yes. However, slaves are still traded and sold among the Underground. You're taking care of two formers yourself, aren't you?"

She nodded once. "I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't met them."

"I can't blame you. But that's not where I was bringing this. How much do you know of slaves from the old days? Back when they were legal?"

"Not much, I admit. Why?"

"I'm getting there. In those days, slaves were registered with the management guild, and the families who owned them created a symbol, of sorts. This symbol was carved onto the faces of slaves as a form of identification with a tool called a skyte. The process is meant to be painful, and once the cut is made, a type of dye is added to the wound to make it gold. This way, slaves would be marked with the symbol of the family that owned them. If they decided to trade their slaves, the old mark would be scratched out with several cuts, then the new one would be applied. Of course, there was a lot of legal activity behind a slave trade, as well."

Akiza frowned. "But Annie and Max don't have any such marks. Is it given at a certain age?"

"No," Kalin muttered, shaking his head. "In this day and age, slaves are left unmarked to prevent the authorities that care from finding out about the trade. The marks are something of the past."

"Then why was Yusei cut?"

"That…" he paused, taking another drink while trying to decide how to word his next statement. "That was done as an act of power. Yusei told me the one who did it said he was doing it so he would know how low he was. It was a warning, more than anything else."

"So, what you're saying is… That mark belongs to the Sayer family, right?"

He nodded. Apparently, she already knew. "Yusei mentioned that you knew a few things about him, but he didn't say how much. Does it surprise you?"

She frowned and looked away, contemplating her answer. "It did at first. Now, I'd believe he's capable of anything."

Kalin hummed a sound of acknowledgement before she picked up a tray and muttered, "Excuse me. Duty calls."

He nodded as she walked away to make her rounds, sighing as he looked down in his glass. Now he was alone. Left to sit in silence and contemplate his failure as a friend. He didn't deserve such good friends. Jack was right. He never should've left Yusei alone. Now his friend had a permanent marker that would be there, glaring back whenever he looked in a mirror.

"Is this seat taken?"

He turned to his left and blinked, taking in the sight of a slender form shrouded in a black traveler's cloak. Judging by the voice and thinner frame, it was a woman. He shook his head, indicating the seat was all hers and she sat down. Her hands moved from under her cloak, placing a thick, leather-bound book on the counter with several loose pages poking out. It looked old and well-worn, like a diary or something else that would be used on a regular basis.

It wasn't his place to say anything, so he turned away and went back to his drink, leaving the stranger to her own devices. He had come here to think on his own mistakes, after all.

"So, tell me…"

His eyebrow rose as he glanced to his left again. "Hm?"

"What could a handsome man like you possibly be doing alone?"

He flashed a short smile at her flattery, then raised his drink as a visual aid before saying, "Drowning my sorrows in gin. You?"

"Just traveling. I'm on my way west of here and decided to stop for the night."

He nodded. "Well, I wish you a safe journey. This area isn't the safest anymore."

"Thank you, but I can take care of myself." She reached out and touched her book, pausing for a moment and becoming stock-still. A moment passed as she sat like that, then she shook her head and moved to stand. "I should go. It was nice to meet you, Kalin. I hope we can meet again."

"Yeah, nice to meet you… too…" he trailed off, confused. She had never given her name, but had he given his? He played their conversation back in his mind, trying to remember. He didn't think so.

Just who was that woman?

* * *

Ooh, enter creepy anonymousness! Ahem. So, yeah. Kind of a bit of a fluffy filler chapter with a touch of creepy at the end :) I hope you enjoyed it!

Please visit my Facebook! I still don't think anyone new is going to show up at this point, but I have hope. www. facebook. c-o-m /OCValkyrie (Remove spaces and hyphens)

We'll go with twenty-five reviews for a bonus, okay? You guys have been awesome and met my quota every week so far, so let's see if you can knock me out of my chair with your comments this week, too ;)

Please review!

-Valk


	14. Shallow Waters

Oh, for the love of… Talk about a crazy weekend. My apologies to all of you. Let it be said here that, no, I did not delete _Sunset Horizon_. It was removed from the site against my will. Now, we're back with a reupload and censored MA content, so hopefully everything should be all right.

If, for some reason, this gets deleted again and my entire account is removed, I'll get a new one under 'OCValkyrie.' Just sayin'.

All right. Though your reviews are no longer on the site, I still have them all in my e-mail, so I'll still list everyone, as per usual :) My thanks go out to **RobotFish, AnimeKiwi369, FiringShootingStar, Mixer18, Star-Rose Lover, Rapis-Razuri, theforgottenpeople96, ProChampioDuelistA. K. A. Pyro, Darkangel2221, blackbird512, RunoandAkizafan, Rose-Aki,** and **TFRiD Queen**

For anons, we have **LDC, ChibiX, Fire, Seeker Heart, Korra, Katara, Mariah, name **(twice!), and** six guests!** **LDC: **The 'evolution,' as you put it, should be most of the fun ;) **ChibiX: **Aw, thank you! That's a very flattering thing to say, Chibi. I do appreciate it :) You make a very good point with Carly calling Kalin handsome... Doesn't seem like something she would do, does it?

**Fire: **Yeah, Kalin's based on his Crash Town apprearance in here, so he's at least more subdued than the otehrs ^^; I'm not sure if 'nice' is the right word to use, though. **Seeker Heart: **Don't worry. The fight's going down... now. **Korra****: **Thank you! **Katara:** I aim to please! **Mariah:** Thank you! I'll try to keep you on your toes! **name:** No problem! The stroy will be here (I hope) until you get time to read. Take your time, and school take priority!

To my ever amazing beta, **RobotFish**, I offer my infinite thanks. I'm still searching, but I think I might have my answer soon.

* * *

_**Sunset Horizon**__**  
**_**Chapter 14 – Shallow Waters  
**

Yusei stood at one of the desks in his home, surrounded by his friends while studying a map of the governor's residence. They didn't have any clue how to fight Sayer, but they hoped their numbers would be enough. They had no way of knowing just how strong his powers were. All the knowledge they had was that he was more than capable of fighting off one man on his own.

With luck, four would be too many for him to handle.

He doubted that fact, though. Sayer had been in town long enough—four weeks—to know that the Enforcers never gave up on each other. As much as Yusei hated to admit it, Sayer was an intelligent man. He knew that his actions had instigated a battle to be fought between them, yet he hadn't taken any action other than sending those men for Akiza. Which meant he was confident enough in his powers that he would be able to fight all four of them at once.

Yusei didn't like the odds of this, but he didn't have much of a choice. There was nothing to research, no one they could ask. Their only hope was to go in blind and get lucky. They had a plan, but it really didn't mean much. In the end, it all came down to how strong Sayer's powers were.

Sighing, he stepped away from the table and over to his bunk, throwing the curtain underneath back. Tucked away in one of the corner shelves was a pile of firearms, colored in different shades and made of varying sizes. He had a hobby in crafting them, always enjoying the task of carving the engravings and, even after he finished Stardust Dragon, still made more because it was fun. Now, he was glad he had weapons as a back-up.

The one he used before he'd completed Stardust, Junk Warrior, was outdated and not one of his better creations. He shuffled through the stack, picked up a dark greenish-brown colored one and frowned, considering it. Nah, Max Warrior was designed to fire larger shells. Not right for an indoor fight. Another, yellowish-brown one with silver highlights caught his eye, but he quickly set it back down. Quillbolt Hedgehog was one he'd made for practicing etching designs. Not a whole lot of firepower in that one.

He picked up another one, this one colored pale blue like Stardust Dragon. He'd made this one after his beloved firearm and often considered it a smaller companion to it. It had gotten the name of Stardust Xiaolong, after the name of Stardust Dragon's attendant in the stories his mother told. Perfect. It was smaller than his beloved Dragon, but not so much that it would be unusable. Plus, it was small enough that it could be tucked into his belt and open the holster for Stardust Dragon when he got it back.

He definitely planned to get his Dragon back tonight.

A knock sounded on the door, causing all four of them to pause and exchange glances. Finally, Yusei gave a nod towards Crow to open the door. It was late, so no one should be out anymore. He had no idea who would come at this hour. His friend opened the door to reveal Akiza, dressed in black trousers and long sleeve shirt. His eyebrows furrowed, surprise and mirthlessness filling him at the sight of her presence. He pulled the curtain back over his weapons and nodded towards the inside of his home, saying, "Let her in, Crow."

She walked inside and stood silently, glancing over her shoulder as Crow closed the door. Yusei crossed his arms and took a firm stance, asking, "And what brings you here this late?"

She looked unsure and wrung her hands together for a moment, considering her response. Slowly, she sighed and finally spoke, "You're going to fight Sayer, aren't you?"

He felt Jack's, Crow's, and Kalin's eyes on him as he replied, "If we are?"

"I want to go with you."

He was expecting that. "Hell, no."

She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him, taking a moment before saying, "Sayer deserves what's coming, and I want to be there to see it happen. I deserve that much."

Jack finally spoke, unable to stay quiet anymore. "I'm not going to watch out for you."

She turned to cast an icy glare at the foreigner. "I can take care of myself."

Yusei sighed, not finding her conviction funny at all. "Akiza, I can't let you go in there. I don't know what will happen."

Frowning, she muttered, "No, you don't. I can help. I'm not useless with a gun." As she spoke, she reached back and pulled a small pistol from behind her.

He held his hand out expectantly. "Let me see that."

She held it close to her chest. "You'll just take it so I won't be able to follow."

"Please," he said, sighing. "I've known you long enough to know that you'll do what you want, anyway. I just want to see what kind of weapon you have and know what it can do."

Reluctantly, she held it out for him, saying, "Fine."

Yusei took it from her and looked it over, opening the ammo reel and peering inside, studying the gun with a trained eye. He imagined the things he saw about the little thing were very different than what she saw. Frowning, he muttered, "This is the basic of basic for self-defense. If you're going in with the intention of killing someone, you'll need something better."

She heaved a sigh and met his eyes, crossing her arms. He had to admit, she managed to make long pants look very attractive. "I don't have another weapon."

"In which case, you'll need a new one," he said, stepping back and pulling his curtain back again. "Take your pick. I'll let you know if it's a good bet."

She walked over and glanced at the stock of weapons, brushing her hair back out of her eyes so she could see more clearly. "What are all these?"

He couldn't help the proud smile that crossed his lips. "My hobby. You know I smith, right?"

She nodded. "I did, but… This is a lot more than I imagined you'd have."

He shrugged, then paused as she started looking at the lower shelf. "Don't bother with those," he said, moving his hand to block her view of them. "Those are just dummies I made for practicing the etching. Most of them don't actually fire."

"Oh, okay," she said, reaching out to shift through the higher stack.

Nodding his approval, Yusei said, "None of these are loaded, so don't worry about them going off."

She picked up one that was tinted pink and raised an eyebrow at him, curious. "I'm half-hoping you made this for a niece or something."

He shook his head, casting a smile towards her. "Nah. Only child. That was supposed to be red, but I ran out of dye while I was smelting the metal. I call it Sonic Chick."

"Ah," she muttered, shifting to place it back on the shelf.

Jack sighed and crossed his arms, saying, "I hate to rush you lovebirds, but we have a schedule to meet."

Yusei scratched the back of his head and reached into the shelf, pulling out a red one with yellow and green vine-like tints. "Here, try this one. Is it a comfortable weight?"

She took it from him and held it in her hand, placing her fingers around the trigger to get a feel for it. "Yeah… Actually, it's almost perfect."

"Good, we'll go with that one, then. It's called Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis. Before you ask, all of these are named after the stories of the Crimson Dragon my mother would tell me."

Giving a short nod, she turned to face the rest of the room, jumping when she realized Kalin was standing right there, holding a leather holster out to her. "It might not be a perfect fit, but it's better than nothing."

She nodded and Yusei took it, kneeling down to wrap it around her waist and help her fasten it. He kept his eyes on the buckle, fixing the leather around her hips while saying, "Hey, Crow. Can you get some number five rounds?"

The teen nodded and moved over to the shelves, rustling through the small crates stored there before carrying one over. "Here you go. Number five's."

He nodded towards Crow, silently telling Akiza to give him the gun so he could load it. "Show her so she can do it on her own," he said, finishing with the belt buckle and taking a handful of bullet shells from the crate, placing them neatly inside the small pouch beside the holster.

Jack watched them get her ready and shook his head, muttering, "I'm not going to be responsible for her. She goes with you."

Crow nodded his agreement, then turned to Akiza to explain, "We're splitting up before we get inside. Me an' Jack on one team, and Yusei, Kalin, and, apparently, you on the other."

She faced Yusei again, saying, "I won't be a burden. I promise."

Jack waved and moved for the door, saying, "We're heading out now. We've got more ground to cover."

He nodded firmly and walked over to the desk to stand beside Kalin while glancing at the map. "I know. I don't know what kind of shooting practice you have, but if you don't think you can do it, just take cover and keep yourself safe. We'll handle anyone that comes. The plan is no casualties besides one, but sometimes things go astray. Understand?"

She clutched Amaryllis to her chest and dipped her chin in confirmation. "I used to practice with an old friend when I was younger. I promise I won't get in the way."

"All right," he said, turning back to the map. "Here's the plan. Keep up, 'cause we don't want to waste time with a repeat."

She nodded, turning to Kalin as he started to explain, "Yusei, you, and myself will sneak in from the west side, while Crow and Jack are going in through the underground passage…"

Closing his eyes, Yusei shut out the sound of his voice and made a silent vow. Even if he wound up dead, he would make sure Akiza survived this fight. He would gladly give his life in exchange for hers.

…

He crept through the trees outside Sayer's home, glancing over his shoulder at Kalin and Akiza following behind him. She shouldn't be here, but there wasn't much of anything he could do about it. He knew, even if he refused to let her come, she would have followed, anyway. Akiza was spirited enough that she wouldn't take orders from anyone, especially Yusei.

So he did what any man in his situation would; he made sure she had the means to protect herself and kept her close so he could take care of her. He would much rather be able to protect her than let her wander alone and risk getting hurt.

They came up to the target window, and Yusei nodded for Kalin to go first, bending down to brace his hands and give him a boost. His friend nodded and stepped into his hold, hoisting himself through the window and disappearing inside.

He nodded his head for Akiza to come closer and, when she shifted to step into his hand, he raised his hands to give her a bigger lift. Not only was she shorter than Kalin, but she was most definitely less muscled, as well. She climbed in, shifting on the sill to drop in feet first.

Yusei stood up and took a few paces back, bracing himself before running at the wall and taking a few steps up the stucco and catching the frame of the window. Flipping, he shifted to roll in headfirst and landed in a somersault before jumping to his feet. Kalin and Akiza stood by waiting for him, as he nodded in a silent way of saying, 'let's go.'

…

Jack frowned as he pulled the lever, releasing the lock inside the secret passage. The bookcase slid towards them, opening the doorway and giving them a straight walk inside. Now, to meet up with the others.

He kept Archfiend in his grip as he stepped through, glancing around for any sign of a threat. Crow moved ahead of him with his own firearm drawn, pointing it out into the hall as he made his way out into the open. They travelled together, working as a team to keep their backs covered and checking in each room they passed as they headed for the rendezvous point.

Raising his fist, he beat the back of it against a door to throw it open and glanced inside quickly for anyone hiding inside. Crow moved into the doorway across the hall to scout, so Jack shrugged lightly and stepped inside the room, peering around. Nothing but shelves and a desk.

As he turned to leave, a motion caught his attention and he turned, squinting in the dark at a shape in the shadows. He couldn't quite make it out, but raised Archfiend as a precaution, slowly moving closer.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you."

His eyebrows rose, the odd shape in the shadows moving to step into the moonlight streaming through the windows. His eyes widened in surprise as he took in the silhouette against the light curtains. He recognized that cloak. He wasn't sure how he did, but there was no mistaking it.

It was that bloody thief!

He finally found him!

Except… that voice. Was he… a she? He raised his gun a little higher and demanded, "Who the bloody hell are you?"

A light, airy chuckle came from the thief, confirming that he was indeed a she as she crossed her arms casually. "I told you. You'll regret attacking me. You can't win."

His lip rose in contempt. Was she seriously challenging him? No one challenged Jack Atlas! He would show her not to cross him. He raised Red Dragon Archfiend to eyelevel and spat in response, "This town belongs to the Enforcers. Cross us, and you'll be the regretful one!"

She took a few more steps towards the open balcony, breathing deeply as she inhaled the night air. "You know, it's really hard to take you seriously. That silly voice of yours just makes me want to laugh!"

First, she turned her back on him. Then she insulted him. This bitch would pay. His finger squeezed around the trigger, pulling closer to her death with each millisecond. A black flash moved through the room, causing him to turn sharply. It took him a moment to register what had happened, but realized that the woman had moved, far more quickly than any human being should be able to.

She sat, perched on the railing of the balcony and released a laugh, cackling, "You should see your expression! You look almost as stupid as you sound right now!"

He started to move a little closer, but froze as he caught sight of her in the moonlight. Dark hair spilled down her back, pale skin shimmered silver in the tinted light, and a slender figure stood out underneath her black cloak. The most astonishing feature about her was her eyes. Jack found himself frozen, staring into her gaze and unable to look away.

It wasn't beauty that caught him, nor was it a look of sweet tenderness in her eyes. It definitely wasn't some underlying, invisible bond of unknown love he'd heard of. Those sorts of things only happened in storybooks. Or to men as sappy and pathetic as Yusei.

What caught him was the color. The iris was a calming color of blue or green—he couldn't be sure in the night—but instead of being surrounded in white, her eyes were colored black. Blacker than the night around them. Blacker than the crows he knew his birdbrained friend sketched. Blacker than the metal of Red Dragon Archfiend.

He couldn't stop himself from staring at the pure oddity of her eyes. Why were they colored black? What makes someone's eyes change to that color? Was she always that way?

A slow smirk crossed her lips before she muttered, "Sorry, Mr. Master of Bastards. I've got a schedule to keep. Catch you later!" she chirped, flipping easily over the railing and down to the courtyard below. He ran after her, stopping at the rail and looking down below for any indication of her destination. His eyes scoured the area, searching for her in every direction.

She was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Ugh… What a mess. I'm glad everything will be getting all fixed up. Hopefully, this is a one-time thing.

Please review!

-Valk


	15. Stardust Revival

I love you guys sooo much for sticking with me! I suppose I have to get a little drama now and then, too, huh? Well, I truly appreciate all the reviews coming in! Thank you! You guys are awesome!

Oh, and as for the Sephylon challenge goes, we have a winner that I was too spaced out to remember last chapter! **AnimeKiwi369** is our grand prize winner for providing a sign of research and proving to me how she got the answer!

**Rose-Aki, Rapis-Razuri, **and **RobotFish** (Those three 'R's', huh?) win drabbles for randomly guessing the correct answer! Comment or PM me with what you would like to see, okay? I won't say what the correct answer is, in case you guys want to keep guessing for the heck of it, but if you want to know, I'll tell you in a PM ^_^

Many thanks to **FiringShootingStar, AnimeKiwi369, theforgottenpreople96, Mixer18, Rapis-Razuri, TFRiD Queen, ProChampionDuelistA. K. A. Pyro, RunoandAkizafan, Star-Rose Lover,** and **Rose-Aki** for their awesome and supportive reviews!

And anons are **LDC, Mariah, ChibiX, Fire, NAME, PDS, **and **two guests**! **LDC:** Thank you for the epic support! I think you'll like this chapter :) **Mariah:** I hope thing's will be smooth, too! The link to my LiveJournal is at the end of chapter six, linking back to the full MA scene. I had to edit that part to censor the explicit part so the story wouldn't get taken down again. **ChibiX:** Here you are! Enjoy! :) **Fire:** Carly… Well, let's just say that there's plenty planned for that girl. You'll see ;) **NAME:** CAPSLOCK FTW! We're not going down without a fight! Yeah! **PDS:** I'll try my best! Hope to hear from you again!

Also, anons, I did finally get around to writing notes for the last chapter. I don't think there's anything substantial, but if you wanted to see, it should be up now :)

My infinite thanks to **RobotFish** for his beta work! I'd say that I owe you my soul, but I don't want to have that kind of debt :P

And here we go! Chapter fifteen! I think you guys will like it.

* * *

_**Sunset Horizon**__**  
**_**Chapter 15 – Stardust Revival**

Yusei moved through the halls, keeping his back against the wall and Stardust Xiaolong in his hand. Akiza moved along behind him, holding Phoenixian somewhat awkwardly. She clearly didn't have to use a gun often, if ever. He figured she used the one she had mostly as a threat and doubted she had ever shot someone before. Kalin picked up the rear, keeping the path behind them covered as they snuck along.

Peering around a corner, Yusei jumped back as a gunshot sounded and leaned against the wall. He cringed as the corner splintered beside his head, causing him to turn away to avoid getting the wood pieces in his eyes. As the initial chaos faded, he paused as he played the attack through his head. That sound, the speed of the shot… The echo down the corridor, the blast damage in the wall, the perfect resonance…

It was Stardust Dragon.

No two ways about it. He knew his firearm better than anyone or anything. There was a medium between himself and the weapon he'd created with his own hands, one that couldn't be understood by anyone else. Just as no one understood a child like their mother, no one could understand the connection between a man and his smith, either.

He nodded once to himself. It was time to get his precious weapon back.

But did this mean Sayer was just around the corner? Did he give Stardust to one of his followers? He glanced at Kalin and Akiza, muttering, "It's Stardust. Stay here."

The woman reached out to grab his sleeve, saying, "Are you crazy?"

He took her hand to get her to let go of his sleeve. "Are you just catching on now?"

Her mouth dropped open, but she stayed silent as he peered around the corner again. What kind of enemy was he up against? He leaned to his side, below the splintered mark in the wall, and glanced down the hall for the shooter. Chances were, he'd taken cover already. Yusei doubted it was Sayer. The man would have already attacked with psychic mumbo-jumbo, most likely.

He kept Xiaolong tight in his grip as he looked around the corner. His eyes widened in surprise and he pulled back again, muttering, "I'll be damned…"

Kalin's eyebrow rose in silent question as Akiza whispered, "What is it?"

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts of the obscurity of the sight. A month ago, he wouldn't have believed it was possible. Now, he knew his eyes weren't deceiving him. Slowly, he said, "It… Stardust… He's just floating there. No one's holding him, no strings, nothing."

Akiza nodded slowly. "I don't doubt that his powers can do that. I know he can tell when people are around, combine that with his levitation ability, and it's no wonder he knew to fire when he did."

"Tch," he grumbled. "You could've mentioned that he knows where we are earlier."

She frowned. "I thought I did."

"No, you definitely did not." He kept his attention around the corner, trying to calculate in his mind how difficult it would be to reach Stardust. There weren't a lot of things to use as cover, but he knew he had approximately one-point seven to two seconds after Stardust fired before it would be cocked and ready again. If he could keep moving, he could possibly reach it without getting shot. It only had a six-shot round, and one was already fired. It had a full barrel when he'd lost it, but Sayer could have fired more since. If he didn't have the same size ammunition, then it was possible it was missing more than just the one.

Sucking in a deep breath, he muttered a quick, "Here goes," before dashing out and ducking into a somersault as a gunshot sounded. He landed in a short crouch before jumping to his feet and dashing at an angle down the hall. He didn't feel any pain yet, so he assumed he didn't get hit. He didn't have time to check. He heard the distinct sound of the weapon cocking and dropped to the floor as it fired again.

Again, he didn't feel the bullet hit him, so he pulled himself to his feet and kept running for his weapon. Only three more bullets left. He could do this. It was a long enough hall, about twelve meters total, but he'd already covered at least five of them. Seven meters, three bullets to go.

Another bullet fired and he moved to roll to the side, gritting his teeth. Two more left. He kept his pace, continuing his run. In retrospect, he realized he should have exhausted the bullet supply from the end of the hall when he could take cover around the corner, but it was too late now. He continued his sprint, dashing down the hall and paused as his window closed and braced to duck. The bullet fired and he dropped to the floor, knowing he was too late.

He cringed, preparing for pain. A stupid mistake; to be shot by his own weapon. What a careless move.

A small 'clink' sounded, almost like a small stone against a glass window. The pain never came, causing him to open his eyes to find the bullet stopped midair, right in front of his shoulder, rippling against the air like it was touching a pool of water.

He shook his head, deciding he could question it later and continued his run, reaching out and tackling Stardust from the air. He clutched it against him, making sure the barrel was pointing away from him in case Sayer still had some control on it. It stayed still in his arms as he slowly climbed to his feet, studying it for a minute before placing it in his holster.

"It's clear," he called, signaling it to be safe for Kalin and Akiza. He wandered back down the hall to the floating bullet, stopping in surprise as it clattered to the floor. He bent down to pick it up, then studied the spot where it was suspended, reaching out to run his fingers through the space. Nothing.

What the hell had happened? The only thing he could think of was Sayer's powers, but why had he protected him if he was trying to kill him? Frowning, he tossed the wasted shell down the hall and shifted to grab Stardust so he could reload it with spare ammunition he'd brought with him.

Akiza approached in a silent trot while Kalin followed, walking backwards with Hundred Eyes out to cover their backs. She reached out to touch Yusei's arm gently, asking, "What's wrong?"

He frowned as he tucked Xiaolong into the back of his belt and kept Stardust Dragon in his grip, muttering, "It's nothing. We should keep moving. Get to the rendezvous point as soon as possible. Jack and Crow are probably already there."

He figured he could mention it later. If it was even important. He nodded down the hall, indicating that they should keep moving while his expression stayed flat. He needed to focus. The fight they were walking into would be unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. There was no telling what could happen or what the psychic was capable of.

Casting a glance over his shoulder, he caught sight of Akiza looking distant. Afraid, perhaps? He couldn't blame her. She wasn't a fighter like he was. She must be terrified right now.

But he would keep her safe. He promised that much.

…

Akiza moved through the halls, staying close to Yusei and Kalin. She had to admit that she was surprised by how serious Yusei was when in his fight mode. He was completely different from the carefree man she saw in her bar and even someone other than the person she had only recently started to know. His focus was completely on his task, and he wasn't going to let anything deter him.

She couldn't help but admire this new side of him.

The sight of Jack and Crow further down the hall made her pause, realizing they were closing in on their target. Sayer. They were going to kill him. No doubt he already knew they were there. All that was left was to deal with whatever traps he had in place.

Yusei opened his mouth to give orders but turned towards the way they'd come in discontent. People were coming, and they weren't friendly. Her hand folded around the gun Yusei had loaned her, the Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis—what made him choose _that_ name?—swallowing her spit while preparing for a fight. Her first real gunfight.

Immediately, almost as if the plan was in place long before they knew the enemy was coming, Kalin moved to the other side of the hall, taking cover on the other end of the T-shaped path while Jack and Crow moved to grab a table and toss it down to act as cover, crouching down behind it as the footsteps thundered closer.

Yusei nodded, patting Crow's and Jack's shoulders supportively before saying, "No fatalities, aim to hinder. Keep 'em busy. Miss Izinski and me have an appointment to keep."

He reached out to grab her wrist, then moved over to the latch of Sayer's bedroom door. Her eyes widened as she registered what he was saying and stammered, "Wait-! We're going to fight him…? J-just us?"

Nodding, he muttered, "He's busy keeping all of them-" he tilted his head to indicate towards the reinforcements. "-busy, so he shouldn't have his full powers. We can call for backup, if we need to."

"Um-" she started. How could she face him again? The last time she had gone in front of him, he had beaten her, thrown her into walls, tossed her into furnishings. He cut her, hurt her, broke her down until she felt useless.

But… Then Yusei had shown up, comforting her with a gentle fondness she had never experienced before. The closest comparison was when she was a child, running to her father's embrace when she had skinned her knees or fought with a friend. But this had been different from that. It wasn't as familial; not as much like crawling into a cave and being comforted by warmth.

With Yusei, it had been like reaching out to an angel descending from heaven, feeling the cleansing radiance of the sunlight and finding peace with the world. He was a far cry from an angel, but he had made her feel loved and special. He had brought a feeling of belonging to her. He had cared for her, respected her state of undress that night, and wrapped her injuries without asking a lot of questions.

She had known, in that moment, that she loved him and was happy with it. She could entrust her heart to him, and he would take care of it. He would cherish her and be a good man for her, like he had promised. She would be sure to tell him all about her engagement and why she had agreed in the first place. It would be a difficult conversation to have, but she knew that he deserved to know.

Taking a deep breath, she knew there was a possibility the truth would be revealed when the three of them were in the same room together. All that was left was to go in there. She could do this. He had done so much for her lately, so the least she could do was help him.

…

"It took you long enough. I was starting to get bored."

Yusei walked inside the room with Akiza close behind, Stardust in his hand and the calmest expression he could muster on his face. Sayer was seated in a plush chair, swirling a glass of brandy casually, completely aloof and uninterested. Slowly, he shifted to stand, downing the rest of his drink before raising his hands in a half-hearted shrug. "I admit, Akiza. It pains me to have to fight with you."

She narrowed her eyes and took a half-step closer to him. "That's bull, Sayer! You couldn't care less about me! You just wanted-!" she cut off, shooting a glance towards Yusei before stopping and clamping her mouth shut completely.

He wasn't sure what to make of that, but raised Stardust as Sayer tossed a laugh into the air. "Oh? What's this? You haven't told your love of your daring little secret?"

Yusei couldn't bring himself to care what he was talking about. Akiza would tell him when she felt she trusted him enough. He fired a shot, not at all surprised when it made that same clinking glass sound as before and stopped in a ripple before Sayer's heart. He knew that was a part of his powers, but he wasn't sure why he'd saved him.

Narrowing his eyes, he wondered how he could fight him. Stardust would be just about useless. If he had to, he wouldn't hesitate to snap the man's neck. Rather, that would almost bring him more satisfaction than shooting him.

An invisible burst slammed into him, tossing him back a few feet. He didn't hit the wall, but instead just crashed to the floor. He kept his grip on Stardust this time as he pulled himself to his feet, snarling as Sayer moved closer to Akiza.

A smirk crossed his face as he spoke, saying, "Tell me, Akiza. What is it that you see in this man that makes you long for him?"

She kept her grip on Phoenixian, shakily raising it to point at the offending man. "F-for one…" she stuttered. Shaking her head, she tried again with more force, "For one, he doesn't hurt me or treat me like a ragdoll."

Another chuckle came from his lips as he smiled sadistically. "I didn't mean in comparison to me."

She took an automatic step backwards put more distance between them as she said, "He loves me. He holds me when I'm sad and smiles when I'm happy. He hurts when I hurt. He cares about me, Sayer, and that's something you'll never understand."

Yusei gnashed his teeth as the psychic moved closer to the woman he loved and fired twice more, hoping to at least divert his attention. As he expected, the bullets made a 'plink' sound and stopped in front of him before dropping to the floor and clattering uselessly. He didn't know what else he could do, so he took a few steps closer and tried calling out, "Leave her alone!"

Sayer ignored him completely and continued towards Akiza, saying, "How foolish of you. We could have made this work, but now I'm afraid I'll have to kill you. It's a shame, really. I was so hoping to bond with someone like me."

Snarling, Yusei fired the rest of his rounds before reloading and shouting, "Shut up, Sayer! She's nothing like you!"

Akiza kept walking backwards, eyes wide as she bumped back against a table. She looked absolutely terrified as her pistol clattered to the floor, her hand rising to settle over her heart. "Sayer, don't-"

"Akiza… My dear, sweet Akiza…" he cooed soothingly, reaching out to brush her cheek softly. She turned away, moving out of his reach as best she could while trying to hold back tears. Fighting wasn't her strong point, and it showed as clear as day. Her body trembled as she moved back away from him, her free hand gripping absently at the edge of the table.

"Look at me!" he barked. Suddenly, her chin snapped back to face him and Yusei had the sickening notion that he was forcing her to look at him. He had been on the receiving end of those powers, and it was not a pleasant experience. Gritting his teeth, he knew that Sayer could slam him through a thousand splintered tables, and it still wouldn't hurt as badly as being able to do nothing while he threatened this woman.

He stopped right in front of her, stroking his hand along her cheek. "That's better. I don't like how you're shielding your thoughts from me."

Her eyes still moved of their own will, as did her hands and legs. It appeared her chin was the only thing he was holding as she spat in his face. "I'm not yours."

Yusei didn't even care that there was a way to block thoughts or even that Sayer could read minds to begin with. The only thought for him to read was a combination of trying to save her and figuring out how to kill him. There had to be a way to weaken his defenses, but how?

"On your knees. Kneel before me, Akiza." He seemed to completely ignore Yusei as he smiled a little wider towards Akiza. Her legs trembled beneath her as she fought against his power, trying to stay upright before she lost the battle and slammed to the floor with enough force to bruise her kneecaps. She managed to keep from crying, keeping her breathing relatively even as Sayer leaned over her and gently pressed his lips to hers.

Yusei felt the bile rise in his throat and ran to do something—anything—to stop him. Before he could get far, he crashed into an invisible barrier, stopping him from getting too close. He moved along it, trying to locate a breach in the wall, but found no such opening as he beat his fists against the shield. "Poluchitʹ trakh s nyee, synsuki!"

Sayer ignored him, and instead kissed her more deeply. A tear fell from Akiza's eye as she was subjected to this form of abuse, her hands trembling by her sides. Finally, he pulled back and smiled, gently stroking his hand from her cheek and down her neck, crossing over her breast.

"Divine…" she moaned. Yusei's jaw dropped. She sounded almost as if she was actually enjoying it! Her eyes fluttered open lightly as she looked up at him.

The psychic's smile grew fonder as he hummed a slight, "Yes, my dear?"

"Burn in hell." Her expression darkened suddenly as her hands flicked slightly, sending a small spark between her fingers before the man burst into flames from head to toe.

He screamed in surprise as he stepped backwards, flailing about in a scattered attempt to put out the fires. Yusei stared in shock, snapping to attention at the sound of Akiza's voice calling, "Now!"

He shook his head and pulled Xiaolong from his belt and pointed both weapons at the burning figure before firing repeatedly. He caught sight of Akiza recovering Phoenixian from the floor, adding her own rain of bullets before all of the guns were left with an echoing 'click.' He tossed Xiaolong to the floor and moved to quickly reload his beloved Dragon, completely refilling its round in a practiced speed of four seconds before he unloaded all six shots into the man.

The flames extinguished at once, no doubt due to his psychic powers, and his form collapsed face-down to the floor. Yusei approached slowly, pointing the reloaded Stardust Dragon at Sayer before extending his foot and kicking him in the side to roll him over before muttering, "Hope I hit something vital."

He gagged on the floor, blood spilling from his mouth from various injuries. A garbled sound came from him as he tried to speak but found his mouth too full of blood to speak around. If Yusei remembered his anatomy lessons from the Academy, then there was also a chance that he'd hit his voice box, too. He had no chance of recovering from so many gunshots, and in so many places, too.

He bent down to a squat beside him, keeping Stardust firmly in his grip as he spat, "Ublyudok, vy poluchite to, chto vy zasluzhivaete." He'd rather Akiza didn't understand what he'd just said.

He sensed her approach as she walked closer, swallowing her spit while wiping her lips on the back of her sleeve. "Yusei, psychics have a healing ability. Those injuries won't kill him."

He turned to glance at her, putting the pieces together. Sayer's words saying she was like him, the sudden fire, her ability to block his mind reading… It made sense. He decided to trust her judgment and clicked the hammer of his weapon back before placing it against Sayer's temple. A sideways glance revealed Akiza sitting down beside him, her eyes not leaving the scene and he mumbled, "You may not want to watch. It won't be a pretty sight."

She shook her head, her eyes never leaving the battered man on the floor, too wounded and weak to even toss either of them away from him. "I want to see this. I _need_ to see this."

"All right, then," he trailed off, pressing the gun closer to his skull before pausing. "You know, I'm trying to think of some appropriate last words, but nothing's coming to mind. Gnitʹ v adu, Sayer."

His finger squeezed the trigger, sending a deafening 'bang' throughout the room. He shifted to stand and frowned at the bloody mess on the floor, turning to stuff Stardust in his holster and grabbed hold of Akiza's wrist. "Time to go."

She nodded once and let him pull her towards the door, pausing as he did to pick up Stardust Xiaolong. He was burning with the urge to ask her about her powers, but they still needed to get to safety. She turned back slightly, touching her hand to her heart before reaching out and lighting the large bed on fire with nothing but her mind. "To cover our tracks," she mumbled.

He nodded a short response as they moved out into the hall, finding Jack and Kalin both firing while Crow sat back around the corner, reloading his weapon. He looked up as they exited, raising an eyebrow in question and Yusei responded with a brief, "It's done."

He nodded and climbed to his feet. "Sorry we don't have the escape route covered."

"Not a problem," he shot back with a smile. "You know I've never been one for conventional exits."

He nodded down towards the end of the hall where a large window sat, easily large enough to jump through. Reaching up to the wall, he lifted a heavy-looking, old-fashioned shield from its decorative place and tested its weight for a moment before nodding. After securing Xiaolong in his holster, he kept Stardust in his off-hand and the shield in his right before turning to Akiza and saying, "Stay beside me, all right?"

She nodded as he turned for the window, using the shield to deflect bullets from the men still trying to gun them down as he speed-walked to get himself and the woman he loved to safety. Once clear of the gunmen, he shifted to shove Stardust into her hands and muttered, "Hold this." He braced the heavy metal over his shoulders and charged for the window, turning at the last moment to let the shield break the glass and absorb the brunt of his two-story fall as he dropped to the ground.

He flipped to stand, raising his hands as Akiza appeared in the window, looking like she was too scared to jump. Jack, Crow, and Kalin appeared after her, firing back behind them occasionally. The blond amongst his friends groaned in distaste as he holstered his weapon, lifted Akiza under one arm, and leapt out easily. He set the woman back on her feet, causally saying, "I believe this is yours."

Yusei shot him a flat look as she handed Stardust Dragon back to him and he rearranged to place Xiaolong in the back of his belt and his Dragon in his holster. Kalin and Crow dropped to their feet beside them and Yusei nodded once before saying, "All right, split up, meet back at the house. I'm taking Akiza home. Scatter!" he called, and all his friends instantly disappeared into the trees. Taking her hand, he moved through the trees in a different direction and made for the Dragon's Claw.

Sayer was dead. They were free.

* * *

So… I know you guys enjoyed that. Don't lie to me ;) I was going to get a little more graphic on the headshot, but then I decided not to. My ability to write gory isn't what I would like it to be :P

As I'm sure you can guess, this means we're reaching the end of Act I. We have another chapter or two, but I think you'll like how it goes. Oh, and prepare for major loads of fluff from here on out ;) Yep. Yusei and Akiza have no reason to hold back anymore. Yeah. Fluff. But there is still plot around it, of course. After all, we still have over two full acts to explore, right?

Anyway, please review!

-Valk

P.S. Visit my Facebook! Please? **www. facebook. c-o-m /OCValkyrie** (Remove spaces and hyphens)


	16. Roses and Wine

Hm. Last chapter went over quite well, though some of you were skeptical over whether or not Sayer was really dead. If I can be perfectly frank, generally, if someone with massive brain powers gets their brain smeared across the floor, then their powers are kinda useless ^^; I can assure you, Sayer is outta here! He was just our Act I villain :)

To those of you who were having trouble accessing the LiveJournal link, if you tried it the day it was posted or the one after, then it wouldn't have worked because of me. I forgot to add the hyphens into the 'c-o-m' and it was censored out, so the link was incomplete. That's my fault, and it should be fixed now. Enjoy!

My thanks go out to **theforgottenpeople96, AnimeKiwi369, Rapis-Razuri, FiringShootingStar, RunoandAkizafan, Mixer18, ProChampionDuelistA. K. A. Pyro, firesarrow, TFRiD Queen, **and **Darkangel2221** for their reviews!

And anons this week include **Mariah, LDC, name, PDS, ChibiX, **and** one guest!** **Mariah**: Well, there are two more acts left, so, no, their problems aren't over yet. And see above about the LJ link :) **LDC**: Time to pah-tayyy! Let the fluff begin! **name**: Well, we do have two more acts, but I can promise that they'll be nice and fluffy ones! **PDS**: I'm sure you have your reasons, so I won't ask ^^; I think this chapter should meet your expectations. I hope. **ChibiX**: I did notice, but that's all right! Yeah, Akiza's showing her inner strength now. She'll be someone to reckon with in the upcoming chapters :)

As per usual, my thanks go out to **RobotFish** for his awesome beta work!

Okay, I didn't want to do this because it seems like a spoiler, but then I realized it's probably cruel to do it the other way. This chapter has another MA scene that was written long before the take-down and the full chapter is posted here: **vv fanfiction. live journal. c-o-m /11 000. html** (Remove spaces and hyphens). Feel free to read it there and come back over here to comment :)

* * *

_**Sunset Horizon  
**_**Chapter 16 – Roses and Wine**

Yusei shoved the front door of the Dragon's Claw open with his shoulder, one hand still gripping Stardust and the other firmly clasped on Akiza's wrist. He finally let go when they were inside, turning to walk around her and shut the door before locking it behind them. He felt her hand gently settle on his back before he faced her again, wrapping one hand around her waist and setting the other on her cheek while leaning in to kiss her.

He had waited far too long for this. The moment when they could truly be together. No threat of Sayer, no more lies between them, just wholesome, unbridled love. His lips moved against hers, drinking in her taste as his arms held her close. She reciprocated, both hands settling on his chest as he pulled her as near to him as he could. His hand moved back to her hair, folding around the nape of her neck as he tried to inhale her being.

Several long moments passed between them as they indulged in their ecstasy, lips pressing hungrily together while their hands eagerly explored one another's body. When the need for breath became too demanding, he drew back reluctantly, chest heaving as he tried to steady his breathing. He touched his forehead to hers, quietly whispering into the night, "I love you, Akiza."

A slight smile crossed her lips as she stood as close to him as she possibly could, hands still folded in the fabric of his black undershirt. "I love you, too, Yusei. I never thought I could, but I do."

Regret filled him at the thought of moving away from her, but he slowly stepped back, lowering his hands to settle on her waist and hold her. "Akiza…"

She averted her gaze and slowly stepped out of his hold, knowing what was on his mind. "Yes?"

He watched as she slowly moved behind her bar and leaned against the counter before following her and reaching out to hold her hand. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She swallowed and reached up to brush her mussed hair behind her ear. "About my powers?"

He nodded, but stayed silent and reached under the counter for a bottle of whiskey and a glass. He had no intention of getting drunk tonight, but he needed a shot to calm his nerves and give him the relaxation necessary to hear her out. Pulling the stopper out of the bottle, he poured a drink and waited for her to continue. Heaving a sigh, she kept her eyes on the opposite wall and whispered, "Because I was afraid."

He paused before the glass reached his lips and turned to glance at her. "Afraid?"

Her eyebrow rose at the drink and she muttered, "On the house." Shaking her head, she inhaled deeply and continued, "I was afraid you would think I was like him."

He gulped the drink down in one go and shook his head to clear the harsh bite before setting the glass back down. Taking a breath, he shifted to step in front of her and took her hands in his, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. "I knew Sayer as less than an acquaintance for about seven years before I came here, and we had only one real conversation face-to-face. I knew he was a selfish, arrogant ublyudok without even needing to talk to him. Akiza, I've known you for three years, watched you for two prior to that, and had the honor of sharing your bed. I know, gypsy voodoo powers or not, that you're a good person."

She couldn't hold back the chuckle that tumbled from her lips and flashed a bright smile up at him. "Technically, psychics are a far cry from gypsies."

His lips curled into a smile at her response and he kissed her again. He wanted to know more about her powers. He wanted to be able to understand what she could do. A particular thought crossed into his mind, making him wonder about something that was starting to make sense. "You said that psychics have a healing ability… Is that how your leg recovered so quickly?"

She nodded and shifted to hold one of his hands in both of hers. "Mm-hm. Well, I don't know if all psychics have that power, but I know both me and _him_ had it. I can't say for the rest of the psychics out there."

This confused him a fair amount. "So all psychics have different powers?"

She nodded again. "They manifest differently in each person. Everyone is born with the possibility of becoming one, and Sayer hypothesized that it's an upcoming stage of human evolution. I can't say I believe it, personally. My powers revealed themselves when I was five years old," she said, her eyes focusing on his hands, calloused from working in a forge for years. "My parents made the decision to keep them hidden, and as I got older, I decided for myself that I would be better off keeping them a secret. Only six currently living people know, including you and my parents."

He listened in silence, absorbing every word of her story patiently. This was what he wanted. The opportunity to get to know her better, on her terms.

She inhaled deeply, her fingers playing over his knuckles as she absently toyed with his hand. "My powers are a blend of manipulating the air around me, healing injuries, and a sixth sense. I can't read minds like he could, but I might be able to reach that point if I practice enough. As I grew, I ignored my powers. I didn't use them unless I absolutely needed to, and they just sort of… faded into the background.

"Just like physical muscle, psychic powers must be used frequently to be effective. For example, let's say you work a job where you need to lift a heavy crate so far every day. As each day passes, it becomes easier as your muscle builds. Neglect your duties, and it'll only be harder. Psychic powers must also be trained.

"Because I neglected mine, they became so dormant that I have to focus completely on them in order to call on them. It's next to impossible for me to call on them when I'm afraid or angry. That's why… why I couldn't defend myself before… When he attacked me."

He brushed his free hand through her hair in an attempt to comfort her while mentally putting the pieces together. He wanted to ask to make sure, though, so he said, "What you're saying is that Sayer had practiced with his quite a bit? To be able to do all that he did without even breaking a sweat, I'd guess he's trained a lot."

"Yeah," she said. "He tracked me down because he sensed my powers. He got Goodwin to help him with his plot in exchange for volunteering to cover for him in this town. I guess they conjured up the fake relationship between them so the people in town wouldn't be so suspicious of him. Sayer did send me letters, though he pretended to be someone completely different. He was a kind man, someone I thought I would be happy to marry."

Yusei couldn't help but cringe a little as he was reminded of her former state of engagement. He had successfully forgotten, but he knew that he should keep the experience in mind for future conflicts. Knowing his luck, if he pushed it to the back of his mind and removed it from his memories then something would happen, and he would need to remember the details. "Akiza," he started. He wanted to know the answer, but he wasn't sure how to ask it. "Why… Why did you agree to the engagement?"

She inhaled a sharp breath, but nodded with understanding. "Of course, I learned what a lie his kindness was soon after he came to town. When he proposed, he offered me a union with a mutual benefit. He wanted the company of someone who could relate to him. He wanted to marry me solely because of my powers. To him, the fact that I am psychic meant that I was above all others and that I was 'worthy' of him."

He could feel his hands start to tremble as he anxiously waited for her answer to his question. It shouldn't have been so hard. He knew she didn't have any feelings for him. There was absolutely no reason to be jealous. He just needed to stay calm and hear her out. He was certain she had a good reason for agreeing.

"I accepted… I accepted because he offered to train me with my powers, in case I decided I would need them. Ironically, it's the training he gave me that built my strength to use them during the fight tonight. If he hadn't helped me manage my abilities, I never would have been able to call on them during such a time. But, in all honesty, that was only one reason for accepting."

He held his breath, waiting for her to continue as she said, "I accepted because… because I wanted to forget about you." She shook her head, a smile falling on her lips as she continued, "I had hoped that by marrying another man, I would be able to forget about my feelings for you. My plan backfired, though. By walking into a loveless relationship, I only thought about you more."

He moved in closer to her, unable to hold back as he kissed her. His hands moved to hold her hips and he stepped a little nearer, feeling the urge to hold her against him. Her palms settled on his chest as she released a light, airy moan against his lips, causing his hips to buck against hers. He pulled back from her, knowing deep down that he needed to hold out. It had been too long of a night and they didn't need it to end like that. It could wait.

Her right hand reached to settle on his arm, slowly pulling it from her waist before lacing her fingers with his and whispering, "I think we should go upstairs."

He felt his throat close as he resisted his urges to tear into her then and there. He needed to leave soon. "Akiza, that… that's probably not a good idea."

Her other hand moved up to gently stroke his cheek. "Why is that?"

"Because," he murmured, his voice sounding more like a growl than he liked. He locked his eyes on hers, wanting to lean down and kiss her but he forced himself to hold back. "If I go up there with you, then I'm not leaving tonight."

His bluntness did nothing to deter her as she slipped out from between him and the counter, tugging on his arm and coyly replying, "You come upstairs with me, and I won't let you leave tonight."

There wasn't even a choice anymore. He felt his trousers tighten as he closed the distance between them with a single step, wrapping his arms around her and drinking in the flavor of her lips. Her kiss felt like a refreshing spring rain, washing away his fears and doubts to leave him feeling rejuvenated.

He wanted her.

Drawing back slowly, he moved to press kisses along her chin and back to her ear, pausing to whisper, "Ya nuzhen pryamo syeĭchas."

Her hands folded into the back of his jacket as her voice hummed a sound of confusion. "Hm…?"

His tongue traced a vague pattern over her ear, eliciting a gasp of surprise from her. His hot breath wisped over her ear as he murmured, "I want you right now."

Her head ducked to kiss his neck, her hands pulling at his jacket in an absent attempt at removing it. "Then take me."

He had to fight to avoid dropping his pants in the middle of her bar and instead lowered his hands along her sides, pulling her hips snug against his. She moaned against his neck as he trailed lower, gripping her thighs and tugging to lift her off her feet. He felt her legs wrap around his waist as he moved towards the stairs, continuously kissing her neck. He found the first step and shifted to support her with one arm, using the other to follow the banister and find his way up.

Despite only taking this route to her room twice, he remembered the exact path perfectly and found her bedroom door easily. His hand moved to turn the handle and shove it open, wandering inside before kicking it shut behind them. He turned to face the door, setting her down and pressing his body against hers to sandwich her between himself and the wooden closure. His lips covered hers ferociously, his hips grinding into hers with equal fervor. The feel of her lower body constantly rubbing against his threatened to undo him then and there, but he forced himself to hold on.

Their clothes needed to go.

His hands roamed to find the buttons on the front of her shirt and pulled them free, shoving the two sides apart to reveal her breasts. He wasn't sure if he liked her better in the pants or the skirt, but he decided he liked her best without either one. His lips reluctantly released hers to inhale a much-needed breath before he dove back in, this time moving to her neck to kiss and suckle the smooth skin there.

She gasped in pleasure, finding joy in receiving his attentions as much as he was enjoying giving it. Her hands moved, one to touch his unmarred cheek, and the other on his shoulder, slipping under his jacket to push it off his shoulder.

He used his nose to shove her shirt farther along her shoulder so he could kiss her collarbone, his hands tugging at the sleeves of the fabric to pull it off completely. The dark cotton fell to the floor in a rough pool, leaving her torso bare as he flicked his tongue across her flesh. He pulled back, wanting to feel her lips again, and kissed her.

Her hands successfully removed the left sleeve of his jacket, leaving him to shake his right arm free of the other so it could hit the floor. Her left hand moved to slide back into his hair, her right sliding down his back to grip into his undershirt. He had never worn a shirt around her before because he only wore them during his late night missions, and he found himself cursing the fact that he was wearing one now. Why tonight, of all nights?

He forced himself to pull back slightly, gripping the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head before tossing it to the floor and moving to pull the buckle of his belt. She seemed to just realize she was still wearing a gun belt and shifted to fumble with the clasp. He had his off and on the floor before she had even figured out the buckle, making him wonder for a moment if he could get it with his teeth in less time than she could with her hands.

Now wasn't the time to try that theory, he knew, so he reached out and tugged on her hips to pull her closer to him before masterfully removing her holster belt and laying it on the floor gently. She was in his arms again before he could stand up completely, and one hand moved to his hair, the other falling back on his cheek as she kissed him.

For the first time, something clicked in his brain as he realized she hadn't ever touched his scar. Her hands had been all over his face during their previous night together, but they hadn't touched his cheek since it had been marred by the bastard who'd torn them apart, then unwittingly pushed them together. He drew away from the kiss and combed his fingers through her hair, looking her in the eye as he whispered, "Akiza, are you afraid of my scar?"

A small sound of surprise escaped her lips as she averted her gaze. "I…"

"It's okay," he whispered, gently cupping her chin and lifting her eyes back to his. "There's nothing to be afraid of. It's just skin."

She nodded slowly, raising her hand to splay her fingers across his throat before swallowing her fear down. They moved gradually to run up his chin, grazing lightly over his scar in experimentation. A slight gasp of wonder escaped her lips as he stood still, letting her explore his injury.

After a long moment, she leaned closer and pressed a kiss to the yellow-tinted skin, giving her final judgment that it wasn't all that bad. He gave her a gentle smile as he caressed her chin and pulled her close enough to kiss her lips again, starting with a quick press before sealing them together with more intensity. His lips burned as his hands moved to pull her closer, his body needing her presence.

Her hands moved to his bare chest, feeling the firm muscle before giving a gentle push. He moved with her, letting her guide him backwards towards the bed. He set his hands on her hips, and when his legs hit against the mattress, he fell back and brought her down on top of him. She gave a delighted squeal of surprise as he pulled her with him, leaving her sitting above him, straddling his hips.

They tumbled together, reveling in the warm embrace of each other. He knew, in that moment, that he would never be able to live without her in his life.

**Act I – End**

* * *

Here's a link bringing you right to where we left off, if you like:** vv fanfiction. live journal. c-o-m /11 000. html #cut id2** (Remove spaces and hyphens) I'm really sorry that I have to do this, but it's a lot better then the whole story being taken down again, right?

So… There we have it. The official end of Act I. We'll have a brief intermission, then we'll start Act II! Yay! I'm really excited for what's to come and I hope you guys will like it, too. As I said before, there''ll be a lot of fluff on the way, so Act II should be a little more light-hearted than Act I :)

Anyway, I'm just blabbering and delaying the posting of this chapter, so I'll shut up now ^_^

Visit my Facebook! **www. facebook. c-o-m /OCValkyrie** (Remove spaces and hyphens)

Please review!

-Valk


	17. Intermission

Chapter seventeen! Whoo! Okay, so I have some kinda-sorta bittersweet news. Due to my school semester starting up again soon, I'm going to cut back to posting one chapter a week. No matter how many reviews we get, there'll only be one. I apologize, but I figure it'd be better if I continuously give you one chapter a week over dumping a whole pile over the next three weeks, then leaving you with nothing while I focus on school. I should have enough time to get more chapters done if we stretch it out like this.

Thanks for understanding!

As per usual, my thanks go out to **FiringShootingStar, theforgottenpeople96, AnimeKiwi369, Mixer18, RobotFish, RunoandAkizafan, Rose-Aki, Rapis-Razuri, ProChampionDuelistA. K. A. Pyro, Seeker Heart, **and **Star-Rose Lover** for their incredible reviews! Thanks, you guys!

And anons this week are **LDC, ChibiX, Mariah, name, PDS, **and **one guest!** **LDC**: Haha! I can't make any promises on marriage, but I think you'll like what I have planned for them :) **ChibiX**: Ah, yeah. I figured I owed you guys an explanation on that ^^; It took me long enough to get to it, though. **Mariah**: You're welcome! Here it is! **name**: Tee-hee! Thanks! **PDS**: –bows– Thank you! I aim to please!

And, as always, a shout-out to my incredibly awesome beta, **RobotFish**!

* * *

_**Sunset Horizon  
**_**Chapter 17 – Intermission**

Kalin sat at his preferred desk farther from the door, flipping through his book of notes taken over the years. It was almost a journal, something of a log that he kept to track the dates of certain events in the Enforcers' 'career.' It had already been six weeks since they had broken into Sayer's home and killed him. Yliaster had yet to send a new governor to replace him and left the town under the control of Sheriff Trudge.

The man was a good enough law enforcer, but he had no idea how to lead an entire town. Kalin didn't have any hard feelings for the man. He was just trying to do his job. Ever since Sayer's defeat led to the temporary retirement of the Enforcers, he hadn't made any move to lock them away. He had a feeling Akiza's connections had something to do with that.

Now that she and Yusei were finally together, they couldn't seem to keep their hands away from each other. Kalin was happy for his friend, but it got a little nauseating sometimes with how touchy they could get. He tended to just close his eyes and chant that they deserved it after all they'd been through in his head.

He heaved a sigh, settling back into his chair as he flipped through the pages of his book. Already halfway through July. Just back at the beginning of April, Goodwin was still around. They'd come a long way in two and a half months. He sighed and leaned back with a contented smile on his lips, mumbling to the empty room, "Don't worry, Grandpa. You can rest easy now."

...

Yusei dropped back into the pillows, breathing heavily as Akiza fell to lie next to him. "Damn," he muttered, still trying to catch his breath. "That was by far the best birthday present ever."

She pulled the thin bedsheet over her form as she rolled to her side to face him, flashing her own bright smile. "Twenty-one, huh?"

He leaned back in the pillows, raising one arm to rest his head on it. "Yeah… Time flies when you're having fun, eh?"

She giggled as she moved closer to settle into his side. "It's only been two months since then, Yusei."

He craned his neck and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "And it feels like it hasn't even been a week."

She slapped his chest and rolled her eyes, mumbling, "No, it doesn't. You're just an idiot."

A chuckle fell from his lips as he shifted to wrap his arm around her shoulders. "Maybe, but you love me anyway, so I don't really have a problem with it."

She laughed and rolled to climb out of bed, bending down and picking his pants off the floor before throwing them at him. "Well, get up, Birthday Boy. Rumor has it that the guys wanted to get you drunk in celebration."

He sighed as he sat up and grabbed his pants, tugging them on as he asked, "And they let you in on this plan?"

She flashed a devilish smirk. "They needed a sponsor to provide liquor."

…

Jack sat back in his chair at the Dragon's Claw, sitting alone and nursing a drink. Kalin and Crow were off doing Crimson-knew-what, and Yusei was keeping himself busy behind the bar counter, hindering Akiza's ability to pour drinks by kissing her neck.

Jack sighed. He was happy his friend was finally moving on and getting some action in his life, but there was only so much public display he could take. That was another reason he tended to flit from woman to woman. Less mushy, for-her-honor stuff to worry about. He could just get right to the good part and that was it. What made it even better was that girls knew his reputation by now and knew not to approach him if they didn't want just one night.

His work was pretty much done for him.

Now that Goodwin was out of town, Sayer was dead, and the rest of the Underground hadn't shown up much, his job was pretty dull. He looked for girls as a way to pass the time. He sighed and leaned back further, wondering if he might someday see that thief again. All this time, it had been a girl. He had been shown up by a girl! Just who did that bitch think she was?

And where did she learn to move so quickly? Jack had a feeling there was more to her than met the eye, but he had only had a chance to mention it to Kalin. Yusei was barely even home anymore, always spending his time with Akiza as much as he could and only coming back when absolutely necessary. Over the past three months since Sayer's death, Jack could count on one hand the number of nights Yusei had spent at their place.

Crow had been sidetracked by his hobby, always sneaking off to the woods to sketch his days away. He didn't think the other Enforcers knew about his drawing, but they all did. They just stayed quiet about it because it was something that made him happy. Rather, Yusei and Kalin kept quiet because it made him happy, and they threatened Jack to keep his mouth shut. Odds were two to one, they said.

Kalin didn't have anything to really say about the thief girl. He had listened quietly to his concerns and offered a few theories, but nothing made any sense. Was she another psychic? Yusei's girl had shared information on psychics, saying that each one had different powers. Maybe this thief's inhuman speed was something like that.

He couldn't place it, but he sure didn't like the humored smile Kalin wore as he vented his frustration at him. That look meant one thing, and Crimson Dragon be damned, Jack Atlas was _not_ obsessed with some petty thief girl. He wanted her to be caught and killed. Burned at the stake like a witch of old.

That would teach her.

...

Crow had spent the time of freedom doing one of two things. Either he would wander through the governor's passages in search of any trace of the Underground, or he would go out to his favorite spot by the stream and sketch. It didn't matter what time of day it was. If it was too hot, he would just sit up in the treetops and sketch. If it was cooler out, he would sit on the ground by the stream.

He always loved that place. It was his favorite spot to hang out as a kid. He would go there and play with Luna when they were children, and she would tell him about whatever story she read and he would tell her about his sketches. She had chosen to become a priestess when she was ten, less than a year after her parents died. She always kept her father's scripture book near, since it had been one of the few items that survived the fire that took her parents' lives.

He was glad for her, but he had missed her when she climbed aboard the wagon that would take her to the Capital. She was so proud that day, so happy to be leaving to find her place in a world that needed the help of a few caring hearts. And then she was back, if only for a short visit. But why didn't she tell him she was in town? He couldn't deny that he'd been hurt by her coldness.

Granted, he figured she was probably ignoring him because of what he did, but she didn't even know the truth behind it all. If she had just taken Akiza's word at the time, then it was no wonder she was avoiding him. No one had hated the Enforcers more than Akiza did.

To say the woman pulled a complete turn-around was an understatement.

Crow sighed, glancing down at his sketch. Whatever. All he cared about right now was Luna. Why was she so cold towards him? And why couldn't he get her out of his head? He didn't even like to draw people that much, but he found himself unable to draw anything but her for the last few weeks. She was in his head constantly, and though he'd thought about her after she left the first time, he was thinking about her nonstop now.

It was driving him crazy.

...

Akiza stood behind her bar, cleaning the surface with a damp cloth, watching while Yusei played cards across the room with his friends. Every now and then, he would glance in her direction and shoot a smile or a wink her way. She couldn't explain why things had changed so drastically between them, but she was happy that they had.

Life was funny. Yusei had lied to her and made her hate him in order to protect her, while she had hated him because of his pretend personality, even though she loved him underneath. It was ridiculous how they both had wanted the same thing but were too blind to see it. They had managed to laugh about it since the night they had bared their souls and shared their feelings kept secret.

She was happy that he wasn't the man he had pretended to be. He hadn't been that man since the night they killed Sayer and he had proven to be a much friendlier and caring person, even though some of his traits still showed through. He couldn't keep his hands off of her—not that she minded anymore—and still drank himself under the table when he was with his friends. The only difference now was that she let him sleep in the bar when he managed to pass out and had the sheriff's men leave him there.

What could she say? He was cute when he slept.

She would wake him before she would go up to bed and make him get up to join her. He had even proven to have a talent with kids and fell right into the role of a fellow guardian to Annie, Max, and Leo. He was somewhere between a big brother to them and a fatherly figure. It was adorable, she had to admit, when he would roughhouse with Leo and let him win the play fights they got into. With her permission, he had started to teach Leo and Annie a little about self-defense, showing them a few fighting methods to ward off an attacker while Max watched in curiosity.

He always made sure she didn't mind before he taught them something new. He had mentioned maybe taking Leo down to his forge and showing him how to smith like he so desperately wanted, but Akiza couldn't help but worry about the kid being around all the fire and heat. He had only laughed and muttered that he was eight when he started learning to smith. Leo would be fine, but, as he said, it was her decision in the end. She was his guardian, and he wouldn't do anything she didn't like.

She couldn't help but love this new side of him, and she was enjoying every second of learning more about him. Every day was an adventure, and she was learning to expect the unexpected with him. He still had moments that drove her insane, but she got him to stop pretty quickly when she threatened to not kiss him for so long. It was a good thing it worked, because she wasn't sure she could go that long without the feel of his lips on hers.

She was in love and, by Crimson, she couldn't imagine it any other way.

* * *

Okay, since this what-are-they-up-to-during-our-time-skip filler chapter was so short, I'll do one last late-week update. The first chapter of Act II will be posted either Thursday or Friday.

Yeah, so this was pretty much just a filler. Nothing more really to say on it ^^; I hope you enjoyed it!

Visit my Facebook! **www. facebook. c-o-m /OCValkyrie** (Remove spaces and hyphens) Admittedly, I haven't been all that active recently, but I'll think of something to post :)

Please review!

-Valk


	18. Ominous Appearance

And we're onto Act II! The good news is that I'm almost done writing said Act. The bad news is that I was hoping to have the entire story done by the time I went back to school. I go back on the twenty-seventh, a week from Monday. I'll continue to post every Monday and try to write in my free time, but apologize in advance if I run out of chapters. My own fault. Actually, I blame the jerk who gave me writer's block for two or three weeks. –cough– _Jack –_cough–

Ahem. Moving on…

My thanks to **AnimeKiwi369, Mixer18, Rapis-Razuri, Seeker Heart, FiringShootingStar, ProChampionDuelistA. K. A. Pyro, RobotFish, theforgottenpeople96, RunoandAkizafan, **and **TFRiD Queen!**

And anons are **LDC, Mariah, Pepsi Chick 6, ChibiX, name, PDS, Seeker Heart, Me, **and **one guest! LDC**: Thanks! Yeah, Yusei and Akiza will be together for… probably just about the rest of the fic now :) **Mariah**: I'll do my best! Thanks for the support! **Pepsi Chick 6**: I wish I could, too, but time just isn't my friend right now. Thanks for reading! **ChibiX**: I don't think the storm will be that bad… just yet, anyway. **name**: Haha, there'll be another filler between Act II and III, so hang tight! **PDS**: I'll do my best! **Seeker Heart**: Yeah… Yusei took care of him and did a good job of it :) **Me**: FLUFFY IS MY SPECIALTY. On the plus side, it's a good way to die :P

As always, my thanks go out to **RobotFish** for his awesome beta work!

* * *

_**Sunset Horizon  
**_**Chapter 18 – Ominous Appearance**

**Act II**

He stood in the middle of the night, looking up at the building before him while strong winds whipped past. This would be his home from this day forward. He certainly could have done a lot worse, but with a lot of luck, things would turn out well. He had hope that they would. That was the whole reason he had gone to that town, anyway.

…

Yusei jerked awake, groaning as his pleasant sleep drifted away into something uncomfortable and heavy. His eyes opened to the sight of Akiza lying beside him, still sleeping away with a slight snore. A half a year ago, he never would've imagined she would be the type to snore. Now, five months after their first official night together, he found he'd grown fond of it and actually thought it was cute.

Of course, she would scoff and say he was making it up, that she didn't snore and he was just trying to rile her up. He always laughed a short response, then kissed her forehead and agreed with her because it was pointless to argue. He had learned to just let her be right on certain things.

He couldn't help but smile at the sight of her, lashes feathered in the morning sun and red hair spilling across the pillowtop. He loved her. He loved waking beside her, kissing her each morning, and then going to sleep next to her every night. He wasn't a religious man, but he found himself randomly thanking the Crimson Dragon for the way things turned out.

He frowned, just realizing that something was weighing down on him, and turned to look down the bed. Curled beside his leg was Annie, her head resting on his side as she snuggled against him. To his right, Max lay sprawled out on the bed, his legs crossing over Akiza's and his head lying back on Yusei's chest.

Chuckling, he laid back as he remembered the heavy storm that passed through the night. It must have scared the kids and made them run to them for comfort. It was a good thing he and Akiza had gone to bed clothed last night. The kids started to wake as he laughed quietly, his chest rumbling and stirring them out of their slumber.

Max peeked one eye open, groaned heavily, and rolled to lie on his stomach. Annie sat up, wiping her eyes free of sleep and frowned at her brother. "He's so lazy sometimes," she muttered, addressing Yusei while directing her statement towards Max.

He shifted to move one hand behind his head, using the other to touch a finger to his lips in a 'shh' way. Quietly, he whispered, "It's okay. Akiza's not even up yet."

She just shrugged slightly and stretched her arms out, rolling to get off the bed before reaching over and flicking Max on the forehead. He shifted to get up, grunting as he sat up. "I don't want to..."

Yusei grinned. They were definitely siblings. He'd lost count of the number of times he woke his brothers like that. He was enjoying spending time with the kids, now almost completely free of the terrors of their youth. Annie had since turned ten, while Max was still seven. He motioned for the boy to sit up and followed suit, whispering, "Want to watch me wake Akiza?"

Max shrugged like he wasn't sure what that meant while Annie climbed on the bed to sit next to him, nodding with a knowing smile. She was learning. Yusei flashed a grin towards them before he leaned over the woman he loved, waiting. There it was. The light snore started up again, giving him his signal as he braced his hand on her opposite side and kissed her.

She jumped awake with a snort, caught between the kiss and her snore. Shifting to sit, she shoved Yusei back as she shook herself awake and glared at him. "Synsuka! What the he-"

Yusei decided it was too early for an argument and leaned closer, shutting her up with a second kiss. This time, one of his hands moved to settle on the back of her head and held her close while the other found her hand and held it. Somewhere to his left, he head Max start sputtering and making gagging sounds as he jumped off the bed.

He pulled back with a laugh, unable to keep a straight face as he touched her cheek gently. "It's good to see you're putting those Sephylon lessons I gave you to good use."

She rolled her eyes and withdrew from his touch, muttering, "You've only taught me how to say 'I love you' and curses."

He grinned as he shifted to climb out of bed, patting Annie on the head supportively before replying, "That's all you really need to know."

She rolled her eyes, turning back to the bed to make it before muttering, "You're such a pain."

His smile widened. "Ya tebya lyublyu, slishkom."

She sighed heavily and pulled the blanket to whip him with it before turning to Annie and Max. "Why don't you two go get dressed and see if Leo needs any help?"

They nodded and walked out, one more sleepily than the other. Yusei watched them go, then moved around the bed to wrap his arms around Akiza's waist and kiss her neck. "So…"

She shook her head good-naturedly at his approach before shrugging out of his hold. "Get dressed. After breakfast, there's something I want to show you. It could take a couple hours, so I asked Bruno to handle the bar this morning."

His eyebrows went up as leaned back to get a better look at her, but didn't let go. "The last time you wanted to show me something, it took more than a few hours," he murmured, smirking over her shoulder.

She rolled her eyes and shot him a stern look. "I'm not talking about sex. There actually is something I want to show you."

He frowned and pulled back, peering at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

She turned away slightly before muttering, "I… I'm sorry. I couldn't tell you all of my secrets right away."

He reached out to cup her chin and offered a smile. "That's okay. I understand, Akiza. I haven't told you all of mine, either, but I promise I will soon enough."

Nodding, she met his gaze and smiled back. "Okay. This… is probably one of my most well-guarded secrets. I know you won't tell anyone, and I feel comfortable telling you now." A low chuckle escaped her lips as she added, "Also, they're not giving me much choice."

His eyebrows rose. "They?"

"Mm-hm," she hummed, reaching up to touch his cheek before pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "_They_ want to meet you."

His brow furrowed, confusion flooding through his mind. What was she talking about? _Who_ was she talking about? "Akiza…?"

She stepped out of his hold and over to her closet before pulling out a change of clothes. Glancing over her shoulder, she shot a playful wink his way before saying, "Get dressed and eat breakfast. We'll go after that."

…

Yusei followed Akiza through the lower level of the residential area of the Dragon's Claw. The place had become his home over the past few months, and he had gotten used to helping Akiza with a few things around the bar. He knew the layout well by now, often ending up helping Akiza carry liquors from the stock room to the front and was even learning a little about cooking from her and Leo. Though he openly admitted that he would much rather stand beside his kiln over a stove.

Now, he followed in curiosity as she led him to the back and towards the room she used for supplying liquor. It was either that room, or she was taking him out the back door. He knew it would be useless to ask her until she was ready to say anything, so he kept his mouth shut as he trailed after her.

As he half-expected, she stopped in front of the door to her storage room and paused for a moment before opening the door and leading him inside. He followed a few steps behind, wondering desperately what she was going to show him.

She inhaled deeply and walked inside, motioning for him to close the door. Once he did, she bent down to sit beside a lambskin carpet. "This is one of my most well-guarded secrets. I trust you, Yusei."

He stayed standing, but reached down to take her hand and squeeze it supportively. He elected to remain silent, offering a quick smile to ease her mind. She flashed a sly grin in response before gripping her fingers into the carpet and tugging. To his surprise, a panel of the floor came up with the rug, revealing a tunnel hidden in the floor.

He gaped in awe. In the time since he had arrived in town at the age of fourteen—seven years ago already—he had never known about any sort of passage like this. He looked up to her as she started to speak, saying, "This tunnel… It leads to an underground mineshaft beneath the town. Almost four hundred years ago, people came to this place because the ground was rich with gold. New Domino was built up around the mine, and the town was established."

He blinked in confusion. He had known about tunnels along the outskirts of town, but he didn't know how deep they ran or what they were for. His assumption had been a mine, but he never had any proof of the thought. "But there's no trace in the town's history of it being a mining town."

She nodded in understanding. "The mines were depleted within a century, and the town shifted to become a trading town. Being so close to the Graneli border, it was almost the perfect place for merchants to go to. They say that children would go down to the mines to play, and during a tragic accident that led to the death of them, the mines were sealed to prevent it from ever happening again. The entire existence of the passages was covered up, keeping curious children from ever wandering in again."

That explained why he'd never heard of it, but… "Then how do you know about this?"

A soft smile fell on her lips as she met his gaze. "My ancestor was the governor of this town at the time. He protected the secret and passed it down through the family lines. Obviously, we don't hold the same power in town today. You see, a good century ago, we assisted in the escape and emancipation of slaves. Using these tunnels, my twice-great grandmother helped slaves escape across the border. Granel didn't have any such slave laws, so they were able to live freely there."

He inhaled deeply, taking a guess at the next part of her story. "And Yliaster found out about this?"

She nodded. "Yeah. They never found these tunnels, but instead assumed it was the one in the governor's residence that she was using. Needless to say, she was put to death for her treason, and her children were punished to be low-class citizens. My father was that same low class until he built his bank. That's probably why Yliaster refused him a loan, but that isn't important right now."

"I see…" he mused. "It makes sense now. I still can't believe there's an expanse underground like this."

She moved to place herself over the opening and settled onto the ladder. "Come on down. There's more."

He watched her disappear down inside and shifted to follow, squinting to prepare his eyes for the darkness below. "Akiza," he called below him. "I can't see if you're still on the ladder. I don't want to climb on top of you."

Her jovial voice sounded from below, saying, "Why not? You do it all the time."

He couldn't help but chuckle, completely missing the innuendo in his statement until that moment as she continued, "I'm at the bottom. You're clear. But can you close the hatch behind you? I don't want anyone to stumble across it while we're down here."

He nodded in the darkness and reached up, grabbing the panel and pulling it down so it fell back into place. A fire lit below him, giving him enough light to see the ladder as he shifted to brace his feet on the outside edges of the rungs and slid down. When he reached the rough ground below, his eyebrows rose as he realized the fire wasn't a torch or lantern, but a standalone flame hovering over his lover's open palms. Though she had made a point of practicing with her powers, she still didn't use them often and he was usually taken by surprise when she did.

She smiled, keeping the fire in front of her as she walked over to pull a torch from the wall and lit it. "You know about my powers, Yusei. I don't hesitate to use them around people who know anymore."

He walked over to follow her as the seemingly magic flame dispersed from over her hand, leaving the torch as their only source of light. "This way," she said, nodding her head down the tunnels.

"Who's there?"

Yusei's hand automatically gripped Stardust, but Akiza's fingertips on his wrist stopped him from drawing. She took a few steps forward and held up her light so the new person could identify her. "Relax, Martha. It's just me."

He squinted past the fires to try to make out the guest's identity, spying a short woman with dark skin and a thick build. Her face showed signs of years she'd seen, and, he cursed himself for only noticing this now, her hands held a shotgun aimed at him. Akiza's fingers folded around his sleeve, tugging him a little closer to her to indicate he was welcome before saying, "This is Yusei. Yusei, this is Martha."

The woman, Martha, released a laugh as she lowered the gun and shifted to place it over her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Akiza."

"Don't be," she said, smiling. "It's good that you're on your guard."

Martha walked over towards Yusei and crossed her arms with a humored smile on her lips. "So, this is him, eh? You said he was good-looking, but you didn't do him justice!"

He stood still, completely clueless as to what was going on. Who was this woman? Why was she living beneath Akiza's bar? As if she read his mind—though he was fairly certain she couldn't just yet—Akiza glanced at him and said, "Martha is a good friend of mine. She was my nanny while I was growing up."

The thought gave him a little more comfort, knowing she wasn't just a crazy woman living in his lover's basement. His childhood manners kicked in and he gave a slight bow, saying, "A pleasure to meet you, Ms. Martha."

She gave another hearty laugh and spoke as if he weren't standing there, saying, "Akiza, I thought you said he was about as civil as a boar?"

Akiza shot him a confused look as she muttered, "That's usually the case. I've never seen him behave politely at all."

He was thankful for the dark at that moment since it hid the slight blush that dusted his cheeks. Crossing his arms, he turned slightly and muttered, "My mother raised me to respect my elders."

Martha's eyes narrowed at him as she muttered, "Are you calling me old, now?"

He stammered, mumbling, "Uh, no, Ma'am! I meant-"

She cut him off, saying, "You wouldn't be too far from the truth. I'm just messing with you, boy. Akiza said you were fun to tease. Now I see what she means."

A small sound of frustration rose in his throat as he fought to keep his opinions in check. He carried all of his mother's lessons closely and wouldn't disrespect his elders unless they gave him a reason, like Goodwin had. This woman was a good friend of Akiza's, and he didn't want to get on her bad side. He turned away slightly and asked, "Akiza, did you really say that about me?"

She turned to him with a bright smile, full of devious intent mixed with feigned innocence. "It may have come up during our conversations."

He frowned and turned away, deciding to change the subject. "So, what do you use this place for, anyway?"

Akiza giggled at his avoidance but graced him with an honest answer by saying, "Martha took in orphans in town up until ten years ago. I'm sure you know, but Yliaster has a half-assed law where children under the age of eighteen must be living in the care of a parent or legal guardian, or must be a registered member of an orphanage. Children who aren't are 'relocated' to an 'appropriate' orphanage. But, of course-"

He picked up on what she saying, having done the research before, and finished, "They take them to be sold as slaves instead."

"Exactly," she said. "When Yliaster caught up with Martha, my family invited her to live down here with the children so they could all be kept safe from the law."

His ears perked up at that. "Wait, there are children down in these caverns, too?"

"Mm," she hummed with a slight nod. "It was the only way to keep them safe from Yliaster."

He nodded slowly, taking her words seriously for a moment. Suddenly, he flashed a boyish grin and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him playfully. "You sly little minx! All this time, you've been judging me for fighting Yliaster when you've been doing it yourself!"

She shook her head, leaning away from him to move away without trying very hard. "I was protecting children. You were being an ass and hurting people, even killing now and then. There is a difference."

He shifted to wrap his arms around her waist from behind, still laughing as he hugged her close. "I know, I know. I was just saying, you really can't judge me," he muttered, shifting to press a kiss to her temple.

Martha laughed while still standing in front of them. "You two are cute."

Yusei froze, just remembering they weren't alone and slowly let Akiza go, shifting to stand next to her and settle his arm around her back to keep her near. She giggled melodically as she leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek before saying, "Thanks, Martha. I, personally, couldn't be happier."

She coughed a hearty laugh and muttered, "Just wait until your father sees this."

Her face paled and Yusei glanced down at her, just connecting the pieces. "Wait… Does that mean your father has been staying down here since I broke him out?"

Akiza pulled away from him and pointed a finger at him in triumph. "I knew you were behind that!"

He turned awkwardly and ran a hand through his hair. "I thought that was obvious by now."

"I still wanted to hear you admit to it." She shrugged and continued, "Yes, he's been staying down here, out of the eye of the governor since then."

"Huh," he mused in wonder. "I wondered where you magicked him away to. But I'm glad he's safe."

He leaned in to kiss her, but she reached up and set her forefinger on his lips to stop him from getting too close. "Let's see how much he likes you."

He paused. Wait, did she mean that she wanted him to get her father's approval? That much should have seemed obvious, but the thought had escaped him. He didn't know how to go about getting a father's approval!

She burst out laughing at the look on his face and reached out to take his hand before tugging him down towards the tunnel. "Relax, Yusei. He'll like the man you really are."

Martha sighed and crossed her arms, still wearing a humored smile. "Actually, Akiza, your father's asleep right now. He was up late helping me keep the children calm during the storm. He's not as used to taking care of kids as I am," she said, giving a little chuckle.

"Oh, that's too bad," she murmured, glancing back at Yusei with a pouty lip before saying, "I guess you're off the hook this time, Yusei."

He blinked and let her pull him down the tunnels, glancing back to try to take note of which paths they were taking. There were forks in the path every few feet, making Yusei wonder exactly how deep they went and how Akiza knew her way around. Martha walked next to Akiza, talking about something Yusei had tuned out a little while ago. He had too many questions, but he wasn't sure how to ask them. Instead, he decided he would just follow them and see what happened.

They came around a corner and Yusei paused at the faint sound of children laughing. A few more feet and they turned another corner, opening up a room carved out of the earthen tunnels with a fair amount of children inside. He did a quick headcount and found a rough total to be about fifteen kids. Akiza said her friend was taking care of orphans, but were all of these kids missing their parents? If so, how?

One of them looked up and spied the three of them standing in the doorway and shrieked, "Akiza's here!" before running over and throwing her small body against the woman's legs.

Akiza reached down and pat the girl on the head, saying, "Hey, Haruka. How've you guys been?"

She smiled up at her as a few more kids ran over and greeted her. "I've been good! Martha said so!"

"That's good. How about the rest of you?"

Yusei stood back and watched her interact with the children while wearing a smile. She would make a good mother someday. As quickly as the thought came, he suddenly choked on his own spit as he realized what had just passed through his mind. He sure as hell never wanted to see another man lay a finger on her, so if she was a mother, then that would mean…

He shook his head, snapping back to his senses as he pushed back unwanted thoughts. He wasn't opposed to the thought of someday having kids, but he was nowhere near ready. The thought of kids seemed like a far-off thing. Maybe, _maybe_ someday. In the future. When he was old. Like, thirty.

"Excuse me…!"

He snapped back to attention at the sound of an unfamiliar voice and he shook his head again, glancing down to find a pudgy boy pulling on his sleeve and staring at him. "Uh, yeah?"

He frowned and asked, "Who're you? Akiza doesn't let anyone new in here."

Akiza overheard the boy and reached a hand out towards him, laughing as she said, "Hey, Bob. Don't worry. This is Yusei. He's a friend." Clearing her throat, she raised her voice so she could be heard over all the chatter and announced, "Hey, everyone! I want you all to meet Yusei. Come on and introduce yourselves, okay?"

The boy by his arm looked up at him and said, "I'm Robert, but everyone calls me Bob. Nice to meetcha!"

He nodded and pat the kid on the head, not really sure as to how to treat a child. He loved the innocence of youth and adored watching kids play, but he really didn't know how to treat any but Leo, Annie, and Max. "Nice to meet you, too, Bob."

The girl that had greeted Akiza refused to let go of her leg, but reached one hand out to take his in a shy handshake. "I'm Haruka."

Another boy ran over, this one with spiked maroon hair that reminded him of Crow's. "I'm Ginga!"

A girl with pinkish-red hair smiled and bounced on the heels of her shoes before saying, "I'm Kokoro."

The children all came forward and offered their names, smiling or shaking his hand. He struggled to figure out a way to remember each of their names as they gave them, but found them getting ahead of him quickly. He decided he would ask Akiza to help him memorize them later, assuming he would be coming back down here again.

He counted sixteen introductions and glanced down at the kids, hoping he could keep them straight. He caught sight of a pale hand entering his peripheral vision and turned to see a young woman standing there, probably about Akiza's age, and wearing a smile on her face with her hand extended for a shake. Her face shifted to something of a devious smirk as she spoke, saying, "You're Yusei, eh? It's nice to _finally_ put a face to the name."

"Eh…" he started, glancing back to Akiza for help. What did she mean by that? "Nice to meet you?" he asked as a question.

The girl giggled and shook her head. "I'm sorry. Excuse my terrible manners. I'm Luna. Akiza tells me you've been helping take care of my little brother and showing him a few things?"

He reached up to stupidly scratch the back of his head. "Your brother?" He frowned and ventured a guess based solely on her green hair, asking, "You mean Leo?"

She nodded. "Mm-hm. Akiza hasn't mentioned me? Not even Crow?"

He started to shake his head, then paused as she mentioned one of his best friends. "Uh, no. You know Crow?"

She nodded and walked over to sit down on a part of the earth shaped like a bench seat along the wall. "We grew up together. Leave it to him to be a jerk and forget to mention me."

He shook his head as he slowly moved over to sit next to her, watching Akiza giggle as she ran from the children chasing her. She was a truly extraordinary woman. He snapped back to his conversation with Luna and considered a response for a moment before saying, "I'll bet he didn't forget about you. He was probably just trying to avoid us ridiculing him for having a friend who's female." He decided it was best if he avoided the term 'girlfriend.'

She nodded. "That could be. Akiza tells me you and him live in a tiny home with two other guys. I imagine he wouldn't want you mocking him at every turn."

"That's probably true." He leaned back comfortably, not caring if his clothes got dirty. "How long have you two known each other?"

She chuckled, thinking back to some sort of happy memory that he didn't know of before saying, "Since we were kids. We were neighbors and often walked to school together. He was my best friend."

He wasn't sure if it was his place to ask, but the words tumbled out of his lips before he could stop them, "What happened?"

She sighed and leaned forward to rest her palms on her knees, watching with a smile as Akiza tripped and was immediately tackled by the kids. Yusei leaned forward as if moving to go help her, but Luna caught his sleeve and pulled him back down. "She'll be fine, Loverboy. Akiza's built tough."

He nodded and leaned back again, his eyes staying locked onto her form under the kids until she finally managed to sit. She reached out to hug all of the children in her reach as she looked around. When her eyes fell on Yusei, a smile crept on her lips as she blew a kiss in his direction. He flashed a smile back and leaned into the seat again before glancing back at Luna. "Yeah, I know."

"But…?"

He shook his head, knowing he was going to sound ridiculous, and muttered, "But I love her too much to let anything happen to her."

A light laugh tumbled from her lips as she mumbled, "You really are a sap underneath the rough exterior, huh? I mean, Akiza told me you changed after she confessed, but I didn't think a badass, hardcore vigilante fighter would turn out to be such a whipped puppy."

…

Yusei stood in the bedroom that had long since turned from being hers to theirs, changing his clothes from the filthy set worn down into the caverns. He watched a little too closely as Akiza changed hers beside him, unable to fight the smirk that crossed his features when she started to deliberately striptease. He shot a wink in her direction before saying, "You better stop that if you don't want to miss Trudge's announcement."

She laughed as she moved to pull a clean set of clothes from the closet. "You're learning a little reserve. Good for you."

He reached out and caught her wrist as she moved over towards the bed, tugging her closer. Pressing a kiss to her lips, he moved back to tug his pants on and asked, "Hey, Akiza?"

She glanced over her shoulder, frowning at the serious tone his voice took. "Hm?"

"Your friend, Luna… Why is she down in those tunnels? Martha and your father were both accused of wrongdoing by the government, so they're hiding, I understand. But why is she down there when her brother and childhood best friend are up here?"

She gave a light shrug. "I'm not sure. The only explanation she gave me is that she's lying low on orders from the church, all the while looking for someone. She refused to tell me anything else. Her way of not getting me involved, I suppose."

He nodded slowly. "So, she's just looking for a place to stay while looking for this person?"

"I guess so. I don't know what this person did or why she needs them, but the church wanted her to stay as quiet as possible about it. So, please, Yusei. Don't say anything. This person might know they're being searched for and flee if they find out."

He reached out and pulled her against him, kissing her softly. "Don't worry. My lips are sealed."

She chuckled lightly and ran her fingers down his bare chest softly. "Against mine, apparently."

A smirk fell across his features as he tugged her closer. "I'm not telling anyone Luna's secret, am I?"

Her eyes narrowed teasingly. "Are you blackmailing me into kissing you?"

He nuzzled his nose against hers and lowered his hands to her hips. "I don't need to."

She released a playful laugh and reached up to wrap her arms around his shoulders, pulling close enough to kiss him before drawing back altogether. "Get dressed. I want to know what Trudge has to say."

The sound that rumbled from his throat was a hybrid of a groan, a hum of excitement, and a sour laugh. "When he's done, can we come back and have sex?"

She pulled her dress over her head before turning a casting a wink over her shoulder. "If you're a good boy."

It was his turn to roll his eyes and mutter, "Now who's blackmailing who?"

…

Yusei stood in the crowds, leaning back against the pillar of a storefront, his arms settled gently around Akiza's waist as he held her snug against him. She held her parasol over her head, deflecting the sun's rays and protecting her pale skin from the burn while staying settled comfortably against Yusei's chest. He leaned down to press a kiss to her neck before looking back up towards the town square as Trudge stepped forward.

He didn't really care to hear anything the lug had to say. He probably should have, but he just couldn't bring himself to pay any mind when he had such a beautiful and passionate woman in his arms. But he promised he would be on his best behavior, and he didn't want to disappoint.

Trudge awkwardly patted his pockets as if looking for something, then finally pulled a paper out of his jacket. Clearing his throat, he muttered something intangible in a low voice before realizing how quiet he was, then spoke louder and said, "So, uh, as you all know, our former governor, Divine Sayer, was killed almost a half-year ago in a tragic fire at the governor's estate. It's my job to let you all know that there's a new governor in town. He arrived last night and is currently residing in the repaired governor's estate."

Yusei's attention snapped up from where he was suckling Akiza's neck at the announcement. What did he just say? A new governor? But who?

He scratched the back of his head and continued, "The governor hasn't revealed his identity, even to me. More than a bit fishy, if you ask me, but he's in charge now. At the end of the year, in about two months, he'll be hosting a party to celebrate arriving in town. Though he's not showing his face, he wants everyone to know that he's honored to be here and intends to work hard so you don't have to."

He didn't like this. Something wasn't matching up with all of this. Why would someone come to a backwater town like this, then hide behind closed doors? Yusei didn't know, but he intended to find out.

After he spent some time alone with his love.

* * *

So, there's the first chapter of Act II. Hm, so who could this mysterious governor be? Any guesses?

Anyway, from here on out, we'll revert to one chapter every Monday. Thanks for bearing with me and I'll see you guys then!

Oh, and please visit my Facebook! **www. facebook. c-o-m /OCValkyrie** (Remove spaces and hyphens)

Please review!

-Valk


	19. Seeking Answers

Ah, a new chapter! The last one before I officially start school T_T Nah, I'm kidding. I'm actually excited. Anyway, here we go!

We got quite a few guesses on who our next governor could be. So far, noted guesses are Roman, Lazar, Primo, Lester, Jakob, Vizor, and Z-one. Is it just me, or are you guys all thinking the governor's a villain? I mean, all of those characters are an enemy at some point on the show. Well, Vizor is Antinomy when he's an opponent, but he does fight against the protagonists at some point. I never did say the governor was our next villain ;) Just something to think about.

Many thanks to **Mixer18, FiringShootingStar, Rapis-Razuri, AnimeKiwi369, RobotFish, theforgottenpeople96, Seeker Heart, LittleKrus, ProChampionDuelistAKAPyro, RunoandAkizafan, **and **Rose-Aki** for their awesome reviews!

And anons are **Mariah, LDC, PDS, name, **and **ChibiX! Mariah**: To be honest, Act II is our cutesy act. There'll be quite a bit of fluff in this one, but I hope I have enough action and mystery to balance it out :) **LDC**: Yeah, Akiza trusts Yusei a lot, doesn't she? By now, she knows he won't betray her and, well, Luna and Martha wanted to meet him ;) **PDS**: Thanks! **name**: Thank you! I hope you'll like this chapter, too! **ChibiX**: Aw, I'm so happy to hear that! Thank you! I'll do my best!

I want to throw a shout-out here to **LittleKrus**! Our newcomer took the time to write a review for every chapter so far and made me so happy this weekend! Thank you!

And, as always, many thanks to my awesome beta, **RobotFish**!

* * *

_**Sunset Horizon  
**_**Chapter 19 – Seeking Answers**

Akiza stood in the backroom of her bar, touching one hand to the opposite elbow while watching Yusei fasten his gun belt. Sighing, she hated herself for asking, but wondered aloud, "Do you have to go?"

He flashed a quick smile and masterfully finished with the buckle before reaching up to caress her cheek. "Relax, Akiza. There won't be anything dangerous. We're just going to break in, find a name, and get out."

She crossed her arms with a frown and muttered, "Do you remember the last time you had an 'easy in, easy out' mission like this?" He smirked and opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off with a sharp jab of her finger in his chest. "Don't even think of turning that into a sex joke."

He raised his hands in a form of surrender before sighing and averting his gaze. He sat in silence for a moment, prompting her to answer her own question. "That's right, you wound up with _that_," she said, pointing harshly at his scar. "Don't underestimate your opponents, Yusei."

He nodded and reached out, cupping his hands on her elbows and pulling her against him. "I know. I won't. We don't even know if this new governor is even a threat at all. He could be one of the few good politicians out there and might actually help with exposing the Underground." After a slight pause, he sheepishly added, "But, ah, do you sense anything psychic?"

She had been practicing with her powers, using the techniques she'd learned from Sayer before his death to sharpen her senses. It took a surprisingly large toll on her energy to hone her sixth sense. It always astonished her when she wound up exhausted after a meditation session. She sighed in defeat and shook her head, saying, "No… But my powers still aren't all that strong. I've been practicing, but there's still a limit. I could sense Sayer easily because his powers were so intense. Still, psychic or not, don't get too cocky, okay? Promise me, Yusei."

He leaned closer and kissed her briefly before saying, "I promise. We'll be fine."

Her heart pounded at the thought of something happening to him after all the heartbreak they'd shoved at each other. "You're coming back here when you're done?"

He frowned slightly. "I was going to crash at my old place so I didn't wake you."

She raised her hands to cup his chin and forced a smile forward. "I'd rather you woke me so I knew you were safe."

He tugged her a little closer and kissed her again. "All right. If that's what you want, then I'll come back here in a few hours. Go ahead and lock up. I'll come in over the balcony."

She nodded. "All right. I'll leave those doors unlocked for you."

"Take care," he murmured, slowly stepping out of her hold. "I gotta go. The guys'll kill me if I don't hurry."

She crossed her arms and shot him a glare. "Be careful, Yusei, or _I'll_ kill you."

Despite the fact that she was completely serious, he gave a short laugh and pressed one more kiss to her lips before bowing out of the room. Sighing, she turned to walk back into the bar. No point in leaving Bruno out there alone when the alternative left her doing nothing but worrying about Yusei. He had a way of making her want to wring his neck while she kissed him senseless.

Her feelings didn't make any sense, but love never did, right?

…

"Seriously?" Yusei hissed, glancing over his shoulder at Kalin. "Nothing?"

His friend shook his head, shifting through stacks of documents. "Nothing. Everything is either from Sayer's or Goodwin's time in charge, or simply notarized with the governor's seal."

Damn, this guy was good. He knew the Enforcers would look into his affairs, apparently. There wasn't a trace of a name, even. They had found a pair of boots that, when matched up to their own, indicated he had larger feet and was, therefore, probably taller, but that was it. Not a stray hair on the floor, a portrait of a loved one, a handwritten note, a jacket to give them a better estimate of his size, nothing.

The only other place they could look would be his bedroom, but they didn't have the need to go to such extreme measures and risk getting caught at this point. They hadn't found any trace of alignment with the Underground yet, either, so he wasn't an enemy.

That judgment would wait until they had proof.

Sighing, Yusei glanced out the window and guessed it had to be about an hour or two until daybreak. "We're not going to find anything, are we?" he asked, using a hushed whisper to keep his voice down.

Kalin shook his head. "I highly doubt it."

"All right. Let's go find the other two and scram," he said, smirking in spite of himself.

Kalin shook his head as he drew Hundred Eyes Dragon and moved for the hall, knowing what was on his mind. "Did you tell her what you were doing?"

He drew Stardust and followed suit, scoffing. "'Course. I had to tell her something, and I'm not planning on lying to her."

"You 'had' to tell her?"

"If I wasn't out doing this, I'd be back home having sex and going to sleep in her bed."

"You're spoiled rotten by sex, Yusei. Here I thought you were the cleanest one out of us," he muttered, shaking his head.

He shrugged. "I'm pretty sure that's you."

…

Yusei climbed up over the balcony, easily pulling his way inside his home and let his feet touch the wood silently. He would avoid waking her if he could. He pushed the door open as quietly as he could and crept inside before closing the stained glass behind him with a light 'snick.'

She woke at the slightest sound, jerking up to a sitting position and wiping the back of her hand across her eyes before sleepily mumbling, "Yusei? Is that you?"

He couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as he approached her and whispered, "No, I'm Red Nova, here to claim your soul."

She rolled her eyes and shoved his shoulder as he approached, muttering, "Find anything?"

He shifted to place one knee on the bed and leaned over her, kissing her deeply in greeting. He loved the way she melted into him when he kissed her like that. His hand moved from her shoulder to slide down her back and pull her closer to him as he shifted his weight, angling to lay her down and settle above her. She gave a small moan against his lips, arching into him as her hands fisted in his hair.

By Crimson, he loved her.

Slowly, he drew back and sat still, staring into her eyes as if the world was going to crash down around them. He brushed the back of his hand along her cheek before he shifted to stand, pausing when she murmured, "Where are you going?"

He leaned back over her and pressed a soft kiss to her lips before whispering, "Just going to change. I'll be next to you in a sec."

"Mm…" she hummed, still half-asleep and dazed from their brief interactions.

He watched with a fond smile as she laid back in her pillow, settling into the fluffy cushion while waiting for him to join her. Deciding not to waste time, he quickly removed his belt with Stardust and hung it on the nail added for the sole purpose of holding his weapon before peeling off his jacket and shirt. Kicking off his boots, he stripped down to his trousers and moved over to the bed.

Flipping the sheets down, he climbed in and laid back against his pillow, raising his arm as Akiza automatically moved to settle on his chest. He loved how she did that. She made him feel so comfortable and at peace. She made him feel like he could be a good man, like he'd made the right choice in running from his responsibilities, because no matter what he could've done as a senator, the smiles she gave him were so much more rewarding.

Her love was so much greater than any number of faceless citizens'. He wanted to lie beside her and hold her until the day he died.

…

She smiled and leaned on the counter, asking, "Heading out?"

Yusei set his hand on Leo's shoulder with a smile—Damn, he was going to pass him in height soon—and replied, "Yeah. Got everything under control here?"

She gave a laugh and rolled her eyes. "I've been managing this place since long before you lived here. Besides, I've got Bruno, Annie, and Max to help. We'll be all right."

He grinned and glanced down at the teen, saying, "You ready to smelt some crap?"

Leo pumped his fist in the air, cheering before shouting, "Yeah!"

The kid had wanted this for a long time, he knew. He also knew Akiza was hesitant to let Yusei bring him near fire, but Luna finally told her it would be fine. It was something he really wanted to do, so he would do it right and do what he was told. Besides, the priestess had reasoned, her brother looked up to Yusei like he was some kind of hero. He would do what was told of him.

In the end, Akiza finally gave her consent as well, letting Yusei take her foster brother down to his secret forge to teach him his art. He wasn't all that sure about sharing his craft with anyone, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized his teacher would want him to pass on what he knew to another. He knew it would make him proud.

"All right," he called, waving to her one more time before turning for the door. "We're heading out, then!"

She sighed and barked a short reminder, "Be back by sunset!"

He nodded, but said, "We'll try. Smithing takes all my attention. I told Crow to come get us at sundown, so he should get us going."

She shook her head in exasperation. "Ever hear of looking out a window?"

A grin flashed over his features as he replied, "You're assuming my forge has windows."

He didn't wait for a response, but instead called out, "Ya tebya lyublyu, moĭ dorogoĭ!" before ducking out the door and glancing back to make sure Leo was following him. It had been awhile since he'd been down to his forge. He had a project in mind, but hadn't been able to get down to work on it since his life with Akiza had started. He started down the street, looking down at the kid with a bemused smile as he bounced along, excited to finally be given the chance to follow his dream.

He didn't know what it was like to be a normal thirteen-year-old. His entire thirteenth year had been spent on the road, searching for food to eat and shelter from storms. He'd left his plush home at the age of twelve and arrived in New Domino after his fourteenth birthday, leaving him feeling somewhat cold and detached from his fifteen-month journey.

He had met and become friends with Jack before he'd made it there, and he had helped to quell the cynicism in his heart. Then reuniting with Kalin and befriending Crow had moved him further from being a lone wolf. When he'd first laid eyes on Akiza, sometime after coming to town, he had made the decision to hide his true self and reasons for fighting. It was her beautiful features that had sparked him to realize what harm might come to the town from their actions.

The others among his group hadn't cared. Jack was already an ass with no care for individual people, Crow was a rebel of sorts in the town, and Kalin just followed along as the silent friend in the background. He understood the reasoning behind the fakery and agreed that the safety of the town was more important than honesty, making him follow suit without a question.

"Shooting Star?"

Yusei chuckled and glanced down at Leo, saying, "I've been living with you for almost a half-year. Call me 'Yusei.'"

He shrugged, swinging a fallen tree branch absent-mindedly as he walked. "I like 'Shooting Star' better."

He felt a slight swell of pride and flashed a smile. The sentiment meant that someone actually liked him for what he did. Or maybe Leo liked his fake personality and didn't care for his real one. "Still, I'd prefer 'Yusei,' if you don't mind. It's kind of awkward when my lover's foster brother calls me by a title."

He wrinkled his nose at the use of the term 'lover.' "Fine, whatever. Just don't talk about her, please?"

He paused, frowning thoughtfully. "Why? Don't you like her?"

"I like her plenty. It's just weird when you talk about her because you get all lovey-dovey, even if she's not around."

Did he really? Was he that lost on her that he couldn't talk about her without drifting away? Shaking his head, he consented, "All right, fine. We won't talk about her, then. What do you want to talk about?"

He jumped excitedly again, grinning as he said, "What kind of gun am I going to make? One like Stardust?"

Yusei couldn't help but chuckle and he set his hand on Leo's shoulder and replied, "Settle down, Leo! You won't be making any guns today."

His face shifted from a bright smile to a depressed frown instantly. "I'm not?"

"Soon, but not right away." Yusei reached up to scratch the back of his head. He wasn't sure how to go about being a teacher and struggled to remember his first smithing lesson at the age of eight. "You have to start with the basics, Leo."

He pouted, completely unconvinced, so Yusei tried a different approach. "You do a lot of running for Akiza, right?"

He nodded slowly, finally letting a smile spread on his lips. "Yep! I'm the fastest runner in town!"

Perfect. "Were you always the fastest? Even when you were a kid?"

He scratched the back of his head. "No… I got faster the more I ran."

Yusei shot him a 'there you go' glance and said, "Exactly. You're not just going to break into a run and go three miles on your first go. The same goes for smithing. You can't walk into a forge and create a masterpiece. It takes practice."

At Leo's blank expression, he added, "Does that make sense?"

He shrugged slightly. "I guess so. So, what can I make today?"

He smiled, glad that Leo understood his first lesson quickly. "We'll start with basic safety rules of the forge. When not to touch things, when to wear gloves, when to use what tool, et cetera. If we still have time, we'll get you started on softening some iron and shaping it a little." He stopped walking and set his hand on Leo's shoulder to make him stop with him. "You understand, right? It's going to take a while before you'll be able to make really cool things, but the practice is worth it. I've been smithing for thirteen years now, and I finished Stardust Dragon after six years of practice."

He nodded and they turned to make their way towards their destination. They continued with idle chatter about the forge for the rest of the trip as Yusei led him to his secret hideout, concealed deep in the forest by New Domino. After walking through the trees for a bit, they came to a small hill and he slid down easily before waiting at the bottom for Leo to follow.

The teen slid down after him, holding his arms out for balance and made it in one piece, striking a pose as he stopped. Yusei laughed and walked over towards a cove in the hill, tucked away behind tree branches and more dirt. Scrabbled amongst the earth were a few hefty-looking wooden beams, the kind used to support a large structure or, per se, the entrance to a mineshaft.

No, he hadn't known about the caves below the town, but he did know there were some old mines in the area.

In the corner of the wood, a small opening still sat hidden behind lush foliage and he walked over to it, hiking himself off the ground and flipping to go through feet-first. The hole was easily big enough for a smaller adult to get through, though a bigger person like Jack or Bruno might have trouble. Leo clambered on the other side, trying to climb up the hill before his face appeared in the gap and he shifted to sit on the edge, sliding so he would land on his feet.

Yusei smiled as he landed and said, "Well, this is my home away from home." He thought about his more recent living arrangements and added, "Away from home." After all, Akiza's bar was his home now, while his place with the other Enforcers was his second home, making his forge his third one. Shrugging to himself, he walked into the caverns a little ways and over to a metal door installed in the tunnel before pulling a key from his pocket and unlocking it. "Here it is. I made the door and lock, by the way."

Leo nodded as he walked inside, looking around. It wasn't anything fancy compared to professional smith shops, but he had what he needed. A decent-sized kiln stood on one side, long since cooled from its last use. Barrels of charcoal were gathered next to it, crates of different-sized pieces of iron and steel, and a table lined with different tools. In the middle, an anvil stood proudly for its obvious purpose.

Yusei walked over to the table, casually flipping his jacket off and tossing it to the side before lifting a hefty-looking apron from the table. He carried it back over to Leo, saying, "Basic tool of the trade. A lead apron is the common form of protection. I'm comfortable enough and been doing this long enough that I don't use it unless I'm actively lighting the metal. I only have the one, so you can use it until I can get another." He shifted to help him get the heavy sheet over his head before pausing. He heaved a heavy sigh and stepped back to say, "Leo, I'm going to tell you something my mentor told me when I started learning."

He blinked and nodded once. "Okay."

"A forge is a dangerous place. It's easy to get burned or lose a finger. I want you to do _exactly_ what I say, when I say, okay? No exceptions. Don't try to go on your own and do something you think will be impressive. I know this is exciting, but it's important to know the rules and the basics."

He nodded seriously. "Got it. I really want to do this, Shoo- Yusei. I'll do whatever you tell me!"

"Good." He brushed his hand through the kid's hair and added, "I'm sure it won't come to this, but I have to say it. If you do something I tell you not to even once, I won't bring you back here again."

"Okay. I get it. I'll pay attention."

"All right, then. Come on," he said, nodding his head towards the table. He walked over and picked up a set of gloves before tossing them to him and picking up a second set. "These are made of the toughest leather I found in this town. Always wear them before touching metal. Even if the sheets aren't near the kiln, wear them anyway. This isn't the ideal place for a forge and the heat can build up. Sometimes, it gathers in the metals not near the fire and makes them hot to the touch."

He nodded, listening as he tugged the gloves on. "Wear gloves when touching metal. Got it."

Yusei tugged the left one on and, as he moved to pull on the right, Leo paused and pointed at his arm, asking, "Hey, what's that?"

The older male looked at the direction his new apprentice pointed, taking a moment to realize he was referring to the red dragon-head tattoo on his forearm. "Oh, this?" he asked, holding his arm out so he could see. "It's a tattoo I got when I was younger. Like it?"

"Looks cool. Do think I could get one?"

He chuckled and finished pulling his glove on. "Maybe someday. But don't copy mine. No one likes a copycat."

"Does Akiza know about it?"

He bit his lip before he laughed, realizing Leo was just a kid and didn't realize what happened behind closed doors. Of course he wouldn't realize he'd been naked—let alone sleeveless—in front of her before. Finally he managed to nod with a straight face. "Yeah, I told her about it a while ago. Why?"

He shrugged. "She's got this thing where she goes berserk over tattoos. I saw her go nuts on Bruno when she saw his number 8 tattoo on his upper arm. She's not a fan of them."

"Really?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. Akiza hadn't reacted anything like that when she first asked about his tattoo. Maybe it was because they were still adjusting to the concept of being lovers, so she had just wanted to avoid adding negative feelings to the mix.

"Yeah. I still think yours looks cool. Where'd you get the design from?"

He paused, unsure of how to answer. "It, uh… It came from my mother."

His eyebrow rose. "Your mother? Did she draw it or something?"

It would be a lie, but he decided to go with it. "Yeah. It was something she made up. We had it all over our house while I was a kid. It was painted over the mantle in one room, even." That wasn't actually a lie, technically. It wasn't a mantle, but it was painted at the head of one room.

"Huh. Your mother was a little obsessed with it, wasn't she?"

He bit back a comment about disrespecting his mother, deciding it wasn't really worth it. She had been a little obsessed with it, now that he looked back on it. "A little, I guess."

He moved to peer at the tools on the table but didn't touch any without permission. "Where are you from, anyway? All I know is that you came to town a couple years ago when I was a kid."

He chuckled a light laugh, glad the subject was moving along, and replied, "I was born in the Capital."

His eyes widened to the size of saucers as his jaw dropped. "The Capital? Really? No way!"

His eyebrows rose in amusement. "You're a fan?"

"I've wanted to go there for forever!"

"Didn't your sister live there for a few years?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, but she's my sister. She won't tell me anything or bring me there."

"I haven't been there since I was your age," he said, reaching out to absently arrange his etching tools while speaking. "But what do you want to know?"

"Is it really nice and cool there like they say?"

He laughed. "I didn't get outside a lot, but from what I remember, yeah. It's cool_er_. I wouldn't say 'cool,' though. Try going further north to Sephylon if you want cool. From what I hear, it's got idyealʹno sbalansirovannyĭ klimat."

He stared blankly. "Got what?"

"It's got nice temperatures."

"What was that? What'd you say?"

"It's the Sephylon language. My grandmother was from there, so I was raised on both languages."

"Whoa…" Leo stared and Yusei could feel the questions about to pour out of him. "So, say something!"

He smirked and crossed his arms. "Chto-to."

He blinked. "What was that?"

"You told me to say something, so I did."

The hero worship was practically emanating from the kid as he stared in disbelief. "I didn't know you knew a different language! Nobody in this town can speak anything but Yliast!"

This was probably going to take a lot more time than he thought. He knew the kid had a lot of energy, but he wasn't aware of how much curiosity had come with that. He laughed and brushed a hand through his hair again, saying, "Maybe I'll teach you a few phrases sometime. But for now, you've got some terminology to learn."

…

A few hours later, Yusei stood by the kiln, heating a piece of iron to its yellow-orange color. It was glowing under the intense heat at a bright orange, but he needed it to be hotter. He had finished explaining the tools and what they were used for to Leo, but the kid had asked him to show him a part of the craft. In the end, he'd given in and decided to show him a little bit.

Leo watched from a few paces away where he was told to stand, still donning the heavy lead apron as he watched the iron glow in the dark cavern. It had to be a dream come true for the kid.

Finally, his metal reached the right color and he turned, moving it from the fire to the anvil with his long-handled tongs. He set it down and lifted the hammer, getting ready to start pounding into it when Leo spoke, saying, "Uh, Yusei?"

He frowned. It would only stay the right temperature for so long. "Yeah?"

"Is it just me, or is your tattoo… um, glowing?"

He lifted his arm to glance at it, shrugging. It looked a little bright, but it was just an illusion cast by the light inside the tunnel. "Just the fire reflecting on the ink, Leo. It's not glowing."

"If you say so. Looks like it to me, though."

He flashed a quick smile towards the kid and moved to swing his hammer, inwardly frowning. It looked the same whenever he was in his forge. It shimmered a little bit, but it had never seemed so…

So bright.

The mystery surrounding his mark left him troubled. He wished he knew more about it.

…

Jack wandered down the street, one hand on Archfiend's grip and the other holding his hat over his eyes. He was much more comfortable travelling at night. The heat didn't beat down and burn his skin, so he was able to walk freely. There was even a gentle breeze drifting through the night, carrying his two longer strands of hair with it and making them drift in the dark.

He was out alone, wandering the streets well past the time most others went to bed. The Dragon's Claw was closed already, making him frown as he thought back to the ditz he'd left the bar with. The woman was a desperate thing, just like all the others, always wanting him to join them for the night. He had left with her, intending to do everything she asked for and more, but gave up and sent her home when he realized she'd invited another man. Jack Atlas wasn't one to share.

"Someone looks glum."

His attention snapped in the direction of the voice, Archfiend drawn and pointed in the direction of the woman. Perched atop a single-story roof, that thief girl sat with her black cloak falling down her shoulders. She wore the hood down this time, leaving her face in open view. He didn't recognize her except as the thief, but he didn't pay much attention to the individual women of town, either.

He raised his lip in a snarl and barked, "Who are you?"

"There he goes with that silly voice of his," she murmured, slipping forward and dropping off the roof easily. She sauntered closer, eyes narrowed with a hint of mockery while a matching smile crossed her lips. "Will he _ever_ stop talking?"

His face twisted into a look of pure anger. Finally, he would show this bitch who was boss. "Who's asking?"

"Oh, please. We've met before. Don't you remember?"

He stood stalk-still, keeping Archfiend pointed at her heart. "Of course I do. At the governor's estate."

"Hah! You really are just a lady-chasing bastard, aren't you? Is your memory that weak?" she asked, walking past him and playfully fingering one of his longer pieces of hair against his chest. "It was a dark, _seductive_ rainy night," she purred.

He refused to let his face show his thoughts, but internally he wondered. Did he really bed her and not remember? He was sure her black eyes would strike a chord in him. "You make it sound as if I should care."

Her voice sounded teasing as she said, "Because you do." Slowly, she walked around him, twirling his hair between her fingers as she went. "You haven't forgotten about me, have you? Therefore, by logical reasoning, you do care."

He glanced over his shoulder at her, trying to keep his rage inside as he snidely retorted, "Only because I want to kill you."

"No…" she cooed, pulling herself onto her tippy toes and bringing her face up to his. "You want to fuck me. You want nothing more than to toss me on the ground and screw me until morning."

His eyes narrowed, but he refused to let her know she was bothering him. "Wrong. I have no need for a bitch in my bed."

A laugh bubbled from her throat as she tossed her head back, cackling into the night. "What better place for a bitch than in the bed of an arrogant king?"

He turned, whirling to grip her shoulders, but found she was suddenly gone from beside him. A foot slammed into his side and he turned to find her there, poised with one leg still lifted high from her roundhouse. Only now did he realize she was wearing a shorter skirt that graciously showed her creamy legs until they disappeared beneath tall boots.

If he had been a foot shorter, he probably would have been able to see everything she had under that skirt.

Before he could say a word, a body slammed into him and knocked him to his back, removing Red Dragon Archfiend from his grip. He looked up to find her sitting on top of him, straddling his hips and grinning darkly. What the hell was wrong with this woman? Her eyes were colored a freaky tone of ebony with pale blue irises in the center, and her attitude was downright insane. Not to mention, she seemed to be faster on her feet than anyone he'd ever met and had easily knocked him to the ground without any effort. Was she hopped up on some drug the Underground was selling?

She kept her hands pressed to his chest as she smirked flirtatiously. "Tell me, Jackie, what is it you've been after this whole time?"

What did he want? He rolled, throwing her to the ground and gripping her shoulders. What was he here for? What was his life about? Just an empty routine of drinking and sleeping with women? Was this that beautiful freedom Yusei had spoken of? Did he really have nothing else in his life? "That's none of your business."

She smirked below him, her dark hair spilling across the street. "You don't know, do you? Well, let me tell you. You want me. You want me bad."

He grit his teeth. Why did she keep saying that? He didn't sleep with just any girl. He picked the ones that were pretty, thin, single, and knew they were just getting one night. He also made it a policy not to bed crazy psychotic women who assaulted him in the street. "I want you to leave me alone and go drop dead."

She shifted, springing up to her knees and pressing him to his before throwing him all the way to his back. Smirking, she stroked her finger along his chin and cooed, "You're just a man who lives for sexual intercourse. You have nothing else in your life. Admit it, Jackie."

He opened his mouth to debunk her accusations, but she spoke first, saying, "Think about it, Jackie. You can find me here if you change your mind."

She sprung to her feet and jumped away from him before turning and walking off with a jovial laugh. He scrambled to his feet, searching for Archfiend to finish her once and for all as she turned to glance back, waggling her fingers at him and hopping onto a rooftop in one easy leap. Before he had even touched his weapon, she was out of sight and on her way. She was just a crazy woman, anyway.

But why did her words sting so much?

* * *

Shiny tattoos, crazy women, and governor shadiness. I'd say it's an interesting chapter ;)

So… I did mention to some of you that Jack would be getting a little more screen time. He'll be having some fun with his friend the thief. I'm fairly certain it's pretty obvious who she is now, but I won't say, just in case.

And, for the record, there won't be any more explicit MA scenes in this fic. There'll be plenty of implications, especially on the YuAki front, but no more explicit stuff. In this story. Don't freak out, Fish. I'm still writing that oneshot. I should have it done in the next couple of days :)

Oh, and please visit my Facebook! **www. facebook. c-o-m /OCValkyrie** (Remove spaces and hyphens) I'm kinda thinking that I'll stop posting this. I don't think I'm going to get any more followers :/

Please review!

-Valk


	20. History Revisited

Um… no, I'm not typing these notes while sitting in my first class of the semester… Nope. Not. At. All.

Many thanks to **Seeker Heart, AnimeKiwi369, Rapis-Razuri, Darkangel2221, theforgottenpeople96, ProChampionDuelistAKAPyro, Mixer18, RobotFish, Dark Rage195, FiringShootingStar, LittleKrus, RunoandAkizafan, TFRiD Queen, **and **Shinn Tsukishiro**

Anons this week are **Mariah, LDC, name, PDS, ChibiX,** and** two guests!** **Mariah**: Haha, actually, 'Jackie,' came from the English dub :P I can't take credit for that one. **LDC**: Well, I won't say who the thief is just yet. Keep on reading! **name**: Thanks so much! **PDS**: I'll do my best! Thank you! **ChibiX**: Well, you make several good points. And, yes, Yusei's tattoo will play into the plot ;)

I want to offer a shout-out to **Shinn Tsukishiro**, a newcomer to _Sunset Horizon_. Many thanks for reviewing every chapter thus far!

Many thanks to the awesome **RobotFish** for his beta work!

With that said, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_**Sunset Horizon  
**_**Chapter 20 – History Revisited**

Akiza stood in her room, giving a spirited laugh at Yusei's pathetic attempt at getting up. He'd had a long night spent in his forge, followed by a few shots too many of whiskey when he got back. She had warned him he would end up like this, but he didn't listen and drank anyway. Now as she stood to go open her bar, he laid pitifully in bed, groaning at her cheerful disposition and the bright sun coming in through the windows.

She walked over to him and hopped onto the bed, stroking her fingers through his hair soothingly. He moved slightly, letting his eyes close as he leaned into her touch. "Mmh… That feels nice."

She couldn't help but relate him to a sleepy kitten as he pulled his pillow so he could stay rested in it while still getting the best out of her attention. Shaking her head, she gave a laugh and murmured, "Just sleep it off. I've seen enough hangovers in my time, and the best thing you can do is sleep. Come on down when you feel better."

He gave a slight moan, already mostly asleep again. She ran her fingers through his hair a little longer, making sure he was out, and quietly stood to close the drapes to give him a little more darkness so he could sleep longer. She didn't care for the fact that he got drunk, but he didn't do it often at all, and she actually thought he was cute when he was so tired that he couldn't even lift his head.

Shaking her head, she gave a humored chuckle under her breath as she closed the bedroom door behind her. She made her way downstairs, stretching her arms over her head as she thought about what she needed to do before she opened the bar. She had a few glasses to clean, but Max could get them when he got up. She had plenty. She needed to go down to the stockroom and get more whiskey, though, after the way Yusei had drank last night.

She headed back, pausing as she felt her psychic senses pick up on something. Above her, she sensed four people—Yusei, Leo, Max, and Annie—but there was another person on the ground floor. She couldn't read minds yet, but she could sense emotions and could usually deduce what someone was thinking based on their feelings. The person in her home was giving off waves of certainty and solid intent. It sent her a feeling of rough, do-or-die train of thought, giving her the impression that they were there for a reason and wouldn't leave until they had accomplished their goals.

She reached under the bar where Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis—a permanent gift from Yusei—now settled and gripped it in her hand. The presence was moving closer, coming in through the back way. She tightened her hold on her weapon, stepping to hide around the doorframe and wait until they were closer.

She definitely sensed a threat from them.

It came closer, then suddenly vanished. She frowned, focusing her thoughts in that direction. People didn't just vanish. The person didn't die, either. She generally felt the life drain away when someone died. Where did they go? What happened?

A sharp pain burst through the back of her head as she slumped to the floor, reaching up to apply pressure to her injury as a voice spoke behind her, saying, "Goodnight, Miss Akiza Izinski."

Another blow thumped against her skull and she fell to the floor, unconscious.

…

Crow wandered back to his favorite spot, his sketchbook getting increasingly full with sketches of his childhood best friend. Why couldn't he stop thinking about her? Was this what Yusei talked about? Being so devoted to one girl that–

Wait. Did that mean he was in love with Luna? That didn't seem quite right. What kind of friend would he be if he fell in love with her and put his heart over her feelings? The last time they talked, she hadn't been all that pleased with him and his hobbies as an Enforcer. She probably hated what he did.

But, with any luck, now that Sayer was gone, he wouldn't have to fight anymore. Hopefully, this new governor would be opposed to the Underground and get them out. Then their work would be done. He had hope that everything would work out with this mysterious new leader. He didn't know why he kept his identity a secret, but if he was a good leader, he didn't care.

If only he could figure out what was going on with Luna. He knew she had gone back to the Capital by now, but he wanted to talk to her. He didn't even care what they talked about, so long as he could spend time with her again.

He sighed as he approached the small clearing by the stream and froze, staring at the sight before him. "L… Luna?"

She turned, shock covering her face as she realized she had a guest. "Crow…"

What was she doing here for? Was she taking another trip out to see her brother? Had she been visiting this often all along and just not showing herself to him? He licked his lips involuntarily and asked, "What are you doing here? I thought you were in the Capital again…"

She looked away, drawing her knees up to her chest and stared at the ground for a long moment. "Crow, I…"

He wanted her to finish, so he prompted, "You…?"

She took a deep breath and explained, "I've been living in town for almost a year now."

He froze. What? Why was she here that long? _Where_ was she? "How…? Where…?"

"I can't say where, Crow. It's for the best if no one knows I'm here. Only three other people know I'm here. Please, don't tell anyone!"

He forced himself to walk a few more paces and dropped down to sit a few feet from her. "Luna… I don't understand. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I can't tell you that. I'm on orders from the church, and that's all I can say. Please, Crow. Don't tell anyone I'm here!"

He shook his head, pissed that she had so little faith in him. "Luna, you were my best friend growing up. If you ask me a favor, I'll do it. Simple as that. Just… Did you have to lie to me?"

She kept her eyes on the ground as a single tear fell from her eye. "Lying…" She shook her head. "I have been lying, haven't I? Keeping a secret is no different than lying, is it?"

He frowned, not knowing where she was taking this and bit at his lip. "I guess so."

"I'm a priestess, Crow. I'm not supposed to lie. I'm supposed to be honest and kind and pure. I shouldn't ever lie. I'm sorry, Crow!" she cried, turning to sit on her knees and face him. "I'm so, so sorry! Can you forgive me?"

He nodded without hesitation. "Of course. Like I said, you're my best friend."

A smile broke across her features as she threw herself forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and practically seating herself on his lap to hug him. "Oh, thank you, Crow!"

He froze, the feeling of her sitting across his thighs causing his mind to blank out and fail at working. His arms moved on their own and shifted to settle around her and hug her in return, pulling her a little closer to his chest. He bit his lip, fighting his urges to cling just a little more tightly. Slowly, his voice returned and he managed to mumble, "Promise me something, Lun?"

He felt her smile against his neck when he addressed her by his old nickname for her. "What is it?"

"Don't lie to me again, okay? And…" He wanted to add something else, but would it be all right? He threw caution to the wind and continued, "Can you come out of hiding more so we can catch up?"

She pulled away from his embrace and smiled wider. "I'd like that."

…

Yusei rolled out of bed, grunting audibly as he shifted to stand. He ran a hand down his face and rolled his shoulders, trying to stretch the kinks out of his body after a long sleep. He preferred sleeping in when Akiza slept next to him. He was fortunate in that he didn't get hangovers like his friends did. Jack didn't get them, either, but Crow would get it bad, and Kalin was ten times worse.

His white-haired friend tended to avoid drinking too much in one sitting.

Smirking to himself, he moved over to the chair by the desk and pulled his jacket off the back. Tugging it on, he walked over, pulled Stardust's holster off the hook, and fastened the buckle around his hips. He pulled on his boots and stretched once more before picking up the water pitcher Akiza kept in the room and pouring a small glass. He swished it in his mouth to kill the morning breath before walking out to the balcony and spitting it on the ground below.

There. All set to greet Akiza.

He ran his hand through his disobedient hair and walked out towards the stairs, peering over the edge with a smile. Pausing, he looked down behind the bar and frowned when he realized it was just Bruno standing back there with no trace of Akiza. He shifted to hop up on the railing and threw his feet over the side, letting himself drop to the floor behind the bar and grinning when the bartender gave a yelp of surprise. He smirked and said, "Morning."

Bruno clapped a hand over his heart and screeched, "Damn, Yusei! Don't do that!"

He stood upright and shifted to lean against the wall behind the bar, crossing his arms. "You know where Akiza is?"

His brow crinkled as a frown fell on his face. "I thought she was with you."

His gut twisted as his imagination immediately went to a worst-case scenario. "No, she's not. She got up this morning to open the bar and told me to sleep off my hangover."

"She wasn't here when I got here, and the bar wasn't open. I opened because I figured the two of you were, you know, busy."

He snapped one hand out, a single finger raised as if to say 'be quiet,' his eyes trailing along the floor as he mentally played through her morning routine. Turning slightly, he glanced in the direction of the stairs and traced a finger through the air as if following the path she took. He trailed from the bottom of the staircase, silently staring at the floor for any trace of unusual activity. There. Right under the partition for the bar.

He walked over to it and bent down, examining the spot on the floor. A scuff mark on the polished wood, left by a boot. Akiza wore heels all the time, so her shoes wouldn't leave a mark like that. He kept moving, his eyes never leaving the floor. A brief glance under the bar revealed Phoenixian to be in its rightful place, meaning she hadn't known whoever it was to be a threat.

But that didn't make sense. Her psychic powers always hit his emotions like a nail on the head. She always knew when he was bluffing or upset, or when he just wanted to throw her down on the bed and show her just how much he loved her. How could she have mistaken this intruder's emotions?

He moved a little further, gritting his teeth at the sight on the floor. He moved awkwardly in his squatting position, ignoring Bruno as he watched him move over to the second abnormal mark of the day. He reached down, gently touching his fingers to it before raising them in the light.

Blood.

He felt as if he'd been punched in the gut as he rubbed his fingers together, smearing the substance between them. Something told him it was Akiza's, and he had a feeling he knew exactly where to find her. Without a word, he turned and darted out the door, running as fast as his feet could carry him as he dashed through the town. He cut through yards and over fences, taking the shortest route he could and ignoring anyone who yelled at him.

He had one destination and he wouldn't stop until he got there.

…

Akiza groaned as she woke up, feeling a slight pain in the back of her head. She sat up slowly and pressed her hand to the pain, pausing when she felt something dry and stiff in her hair. Blood. The memory of the intruder in her home flashed into her mind and she looked around in alarm, taking in her surroundings cautiously. Were her children all right?

She sat on a plush sofa, sitting sideways after laying down the long way. She was in a decent-sized room, a few furnishings besides the sofa, including a table in the center with a tray of tea and a few cabinets lining the walls. The room was decorated nicely, a few paintings of scenery and potted plants placed just right.

"Miss Akiza Izinski."

Her attention snapped in the direction of the voice, only to find she was in the room alone. She found the wall across from her to be built to reach only halfway, with the rest fashioned out of rice paper. When she squinted, she could barely make out a silhouette on the other side and warily sat up properly. She let go of her injury, confidant that her powers had healed the worst of it already before asking, "Who are you?"

The figure moved slightly, barely shifting to rearrange his position. "I apologize for the method of bringing you here. I'm afraid my subordinate misunderstood my orders. I meant this as a pleasant invitation. Are you all right?"

She frowned and walked over to the table, picking up the teapot and sniffing to figure out what flavor it was. Blackberry. Her favorite. She poured herself a cup and sat in one of the chairs by the table. "I will be if you answer my question."

"I am the new governor. Again, I apologize for being unable to share my name, but you should know that I am your friend. I hope this will suffice."

She frowned, picking up two sugar cubes and dropping them in her tea before mixing it with a spoon. "I'll accept it for now."

"Please, forgive my subordinate. I hope you'll be all right."

She gave a curt nod. "I'll be fine, thank you."

His shadow shifted slightly as if he was leaning back in his chair. "I'm sure your powers have been tending to that."

Her eyes snapped back to him, glaring daggers through the thin sheet between them. "Who are you? How do you know-?"

His voice remained flat and serious, not a touch of humor inflected at all. "I've done my research before accepting this job. Divine Sayer has—had—a way of refusing to accept those 'less' than him. Though he never spoke directly of you, it was a simple deduction when I realized he had asked you to marry him."

She frowned and looked back to her tea, deciding to test him a bit longer before drinking. "What do you want with me?"

"I was going through the files left behind by Rex Goodwin and Divine Sayer. I came across a particular note, and I wanted to speak with you on the matter."

She flinched slightly at every mention of Sayer. She was hoping he was far behind her. Raising her eyebrow, she asked, "What do you mean?"

"This one," he said. The sound of crinkling paper came from the other side before he continued, "A file concerning the arrest and detainment of Hideo Izinski, your father."

She tensed, unsure of where he was taking this. "What about him?"

"This file says he refused to pay the income tax on his business because he felt the government didn't deserve any of his money?"

She nodded slightly. "That is true, but he refused because Yliaster denied him a loan when he was getting started. He supports the government and would never break the law without justification. He's a good man, and would never-"

"Please, Miss Izinski."

She froze. There weren't a lot of people in town who addressed her like that and, every time someone did, she went back and remembered when Yusei would call her that. "Y-yes?" she asked, just realizing she had stated to go off on a tangent.

"I've reviewed his entire record and, as you say, this refusal is his first listed act of illegal activity. Rather, his record is one of a perfect citizen. All of his payments are made on time, he is active in every town meeting, and is a good family man, as well."

She sat in silence, unsure of what to say. "Where are you going with this, Mr. Governor?"

He gave a slight chuckle at the awkward use of his title before saying, "I have decided to excuse him from the tax. He won't have to pay a cent on the bill. Also, his detainment is null and void, and no charges will remain on his escape from prison. Wherever it is that you're hiding him, please tell him that he is a free man, able to return to his wife and business."

She shifted to stand in shock, her jaw dropping in surprise. "Are you serious, Sir?"

His form nodded once before the door behind her opened. A man in a suit walked in and over to her, silently holding some folded papers towards her. She took them in confusion, examining them in silence before the man turned and stopped beside the door. Flipping them in her hand, she addressed the governor before asking, "What's this?"

"Legal documentation. There are three copies of the same letter, sealed and notarized. One copy for you, one for your father, and one for your mother. If anyone questions his return, show them this letter."

She popped the wax seal with her thumb and unfolded the pages, reading through the letter quickly. A smile crossed her lips as she realized this was really happening. Her father was going to be free. She looked back towards the screen between herself and the governor, saying, "I can't believe this. Thank you, Sir."

The door opened and another man walked inside, bowing to her out of formality before asking, "Would you like something to eat, Miss?"

She smiled, relief at this new prospect filling her before replying, "Oh, no, thank y-"

A gunshot sounded down the hall and she turned towards the door in surprise, then looked back to the partition to see the governor's shadow stand and leave. The sound of doors being thrown open from down the hall rang out, each one getting louder as they got closer. The two men in the room with her each drew a pistol, one of them motioning for her to get down.

She shook her head, ignoring their intention to protect her. She closed her eyes and opened her psychic senses, pinpointing on the disturbance down the hall. She sensed intense, blinding rage coupled with a burning desire for revenge and slowly stepped back. She'd thought as much.

The door to her room crashed open and a gunshot fired, taking down one of the men. Less than two seconds later, another gunshot fired and hit the other man, dropping him to the floor. Akiza set her hands on her hips and frowned, grumbling, "You didn't have to kill them!"

Yusei flipped Stardust Dragon in his hold before dropping it back into its holster and reaching out grab her wrist. Pulling her for the door, his voice stayed level and serious as he muttered, "They're not dead. I hit his side and the other one in the shoulder. They'll be fine."

She rolled her eyes and trailed after him, clutching the documentation for her father's release to her chest. "Yusei, I'm fine. There's no reason to come charging in, guns blazing."

"Look," he muttered, slowly stopping and turning to face at her. "All I know is that you're not there when I wake up, Bruno's clueless, and there's blood on the floor. You had me worried, Akiza."

She sighed, losing all will to stay angry at him as she stepped closer and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. "I'm fine, Yusei. But I appreciate that you care about me."

He snorted and reached out to set his hands on her hips. "Don't be ridiculous. I don't just care about you. I love you."

She smiled and nodded, then glanced back over her shoulder towards the rice paper wall. There was no trace of the governor's silhouette left on the other side, causing her to frown. She had sensed an intense loneliness in the man, but there was something more. Something she couldn't quite place. She hoped she would be able to meet with him again.

"Akiza?"

Her attention snapped back to Yusei and she flashed a smile. It didn't matter. She would tell him what she knew, and he could decide if he felt the governor was an enemy or not later. "It's nothing. Let's go."

He nodded and turned for the door, his hands still clamped around her wrist. "Come on. I came in this-"

"Hm?" she hummed, turning to look at him. He stood stock-still, his eyes staring at a display case at the end of the hall. His hand clenched into a fist, tightening on her arm to the point of causing pain. She touched her other hand to his, murmuring, "Hrk… Yusei, you're hurting me."

He absently released her hand and, without saying or word or even glancing at her, walked down the hall towards the display case. She followed after him, wondering what was so important about it and how he'd managed to miss it on his way inside. She decided she'd chalk it up to the anger she'd sensed from him earlier. "Yusei, where are you going?"

He finally stopped when he reached the case and set his hands on top, his attention still focused on one of the objects on display inside. His breathing had become heavy, his eyes wide in shock, and his shoulders had started to shake. Akiza set her hand on his upper arm and peered over his shoulder, wondering what could possibly have elicited such a reaction in him. When she looked inside the glass, all she saw were a few different pistols and muskets on display. It looked like any old collection. "Yusei? I don't understand. What is it?"

He reached back, gently pushing her back before ramming his elbow through the case to shatter it and reached inside. Ignoring the cuts and the bleeding on his arm, he slipped his hand inside and wrapped his fingers around a small, grayish-green pistol and withdrew it. He held it in his hands gently, completely oblivious to anything going on around him. A long moment of silence passed before his low voice barely murmured, "…Speed Warrior…"

She cocked her head and touched his arm as a menial form of comfort before asking, "Speed Warrior?"

His throat shifted as he swallowed his spit and his hand tightened on the weapon, his eyes narrowing. Shaking his head, he shifted to set the weapon back down on its display stand and turned, linking his fingers with hers before walking for the exit. She moved with him, opening her senses to try to understand what had happened.

She gasped, the feelings pouring into her mind screaming of shock, hurt, betrayal, and…fear? "Yusei…"

"Please, Akiza. Don't read my heart like that. I'll tell you everything."

She nodded, squeezing her hand around his. She wasn't sure how or why, but, somehow, Yusei was able to tell when she was probing him with her powers. No one else had been able to do that, but she figured it was just because he knew her so well. No one else knew her like he did, so it made sense. "I'm worried, Yusei. It isn't like you to stop so suddenly like-"

His teeth gnashed together as he kept walking, growling, "It isn't like _him_ to sink so low."

"Him? Yusei, what are you talking about?"

He finally stopped and shifted, turning to press her against the wall and placed one hand beside her head to support his weight. His gaze stayed on the floor as he muttered, "Speed Warrior was the first pistol I ever made."

She blinked, caught off-guard by his admission. "You made that?"

He nodded once, still averting his gaze. "The damn thing doesn't even work. It's just a shell. But…"

"But what's it doing here?"

"It must…" He shook his head. "When I ran from the Capital, Speed Warrior was in the possession of my mentor and neighbor, a man by the name of Roman. He taught me everything I know about smithing and gave me hope at the lowest point of my life. He… It has to be him. The new governor. But why would he hide? I don't understand!"

His chin finally lifted to meet hers and she gasped at the sight of tears in his eyes. Roman… Whoever he was, he'd left a large impression on Yusei's life. She reached up, cupping her hands around his chin and pulling him close so she could touch her forehead to his. "Yusei, is it so bad that he's here? Why does his appearance here make you feel so betrayed?"

A sharp pain stabbed through her heart as he pulled out of her hold, turning to keep walking. His shoulders heaved in anger as marched along, finally muttering, "Because he knows how much I hate chertov politicians. He knows, so why would he come to this town as one, then hide like a frightened dog?"

She felt her heart break as he walked away, but forced herself to run after him. She'd never seen him this angry before. In the time since they'd become lovers, he'd never walked away from her like this nor subjected himself to suffering alone. She knew he hated politicians because of their involvement with the Underground, but she didn't know he hated them quite this much. "Yusei!" she called, catching his arm and tugging to make him meet her gaze. "Tell me what I can do."

Heaving a heavy sigh, he shook his head with a sad smile and reached out to cup her elbow. "Just stand next to me, Akiza. That's all I'll ever need."

She nodded and moved closer, wrapping her arms around his waist and embracing him. "Don't push me away. I want to help."

His lips pressed a kiss to her hair as one hand settled on her back and the other started to comb through her hair. He paused when he realized there was still blood matted on the back of her head and pulled back slightly to meet her eyes again with a tiny smile. "We should get back home and get your hair cleaned up. Is that… my fault?" he asked warily.

She managed a smile back and shook her head, only now remembering the pages she still held. "This," she said, holding up the documentation. "This marks my father as a free man. Supposedly, the invitation to the meeting was a misunderstanding." She chose not to say 'the governor' to avoid touching on shaky grounds, and instead brought the focus of her statement to her father.

A grin crossed his features as he shifted to set his hands on her waist and lifted her in a small circle, saying, "That's great news, Akiza! I'm happy for you."

She gave a light giggle as he set her back down, then wrapped her arms over his shoulders and murmured against his lips, "You know this means you'll have to formally meet him now, right?"

* * *

So… There you go. What are your thoughts on that? Enjoy the fluffiness in this one. It'll stay for a little while longer :)

And I'm totally blanking on anything else to say. I am in class, so I should probably shut up and pay attention. Relax, it's just the introduction. I'm a good student.

Visit my Facebook! **www. facebook. c-o-m /OCValkyrie** (Remove spaces and hyphens) Thanks!

Please review!

-Valk


	21. Chasing Shadows

Well, this is my first Monday posting while in school. Yippee. It also happens to be Labor Day. Busy weekend. Oh, and I applied to the university for spring. I'm excited.

Anyway, my thanks go out to **Dark Rage195, FiringShootingStar, Rapis-Razuri, Mixer18, AnimeKiwi369, RobotFish, Shinn Tsukishiro, theforgottenpeople96, RunoandAkizafan,** and **LittleKrus** for their reviews!

And anons this week are **LDC, Mariah, name, PDS, ChibiX, **and one guest! **LDC**: Hehe, yeah, the official meeting between Yusei and Hideo will be something to see :) Enter at least one more fluffy scene before everything goes down. **Mariah**: Yep! You got the right guess! Awesome job and here's the new chapter! **name**: Thanks! **PDS**: Haha, no problem! Read when you can! The fic will be here :) **ChibiX**: Hm, interesting take you've got there. Let's see how it all plays out, shall we?

As always, many thanks to my awesome beta, **RobotFish**!

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Sunset Horizon  
**_**Chapter 21 – Chasing Shadows**

Yusei sat on the floor in his home with the other Enforcers, Akiza settled comfortably between his legs, and frowned as he glanced around at the others. Jack sat back in one of the desk chairs, Crow sat on the desk in front of him, and Kalin was seated comfortably on the floor a few paces from him. Inhaling a deep breath, he leaned back against the wall and wrapped his arms around Akiza's waist before saying, "Do you guys know about Roman?"

Kalin nodded once, while Jack and Crow shook their heads. Yusei nodded understandingly before addressing Kalin, "That's right. You met him, didn't you?"

The white-haired man dipped his chin in affirmation. "Only twice. I moved away soon after you started meeting him."

Crow leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "So, who is this Roman guy?"

Yusei sighed. "He was my next-door neighbor while I was growing up. He was the man who taught me how to smith and gave me guidance after my mother died. He…" He paused, averting his gaze while absently combing his fingers through Akiza's hair. "I have no doubt that he's also the new governor."

Jack's eyebrow rose, but he made no further comment as Kalin piped up, "What makes you think that?"

"When I went into the estate yesterday to 'help' Akiza, I found the first gun I ever made on display inside. Roman is the only person who could possibly have it in his possession. And, trust me, I know it's mine. I recognize every gun I forge." Shaking his head, he continued, "I don't know why he's here or what he's after, but I wanted you guys to know that much. If I figure anything else out, you'll be the first to know."

They nodded in unison. Yusei was grateful his friends understood him so well. No questions about why he didn't tell them before, no berating his judgment, no laughing at his vulnerability on the subject. He knew he'd chosen a good family.

…

Jack sat back in his usual seat at the Dragon's Claw, sipping his gin as he pondered that thief's words. What did she mean, he was just an empty man? What did that bitch know about him, anyway? Sighing, he took another drink and glanced around the room, taking in the sight of Yusei and Crow messing around with Leo and Annie while Kalin sat at the bar and watched in humor.

He frowned and thought through his options. He could either suck up his pride and ask for help, or he could continue to be verbally emasculated by a crazy woman.

He thought the help option would be slightly better.

He shifted to stand and carried his glass over to the counter before setting it down—Yusei had gotten pretty anal about making sure they brought their glasses over—and walking over to stand behind Kalin. "Hey. I need a favor."

His friend's eyebrow rose as he murmured, "Oh?"

...

Yusei made his way up to the bar counter with a tray full of used glasses and set it down next to Akiza. He never could deny her when she asked a favor. Max was out with a fever for the past two days, so she asked him to help out a little. He didn't do much, just gather a few glasses or wipe some tables. She flashed a smile over her shoulder towards him in a silent thank-you as he leaned closer and kissed her lips quickly. "Hey, will you be all right for awhile?"

She pursed her lips in thought and asked, "How come?"

He set his hands on her hips and moved up behind her, tugging her close to him. "Jack asked me for some help with something. He said it could take a few hours."

She wiggled her hips a little to grind her bottom against him before glancing over her shoulder. "Is it dangerous?"

He shook his head. "Nope. He said it'll be nothing."

Finally, she gave a smile before turning to nuzzle her nose against his. "All right. Will you be back before bed?"

He stole a quick kiss before murmuring, "Probably not. If it gets too late, I'll just crash at my old place, okay? There's nothing to worry about, I promise."

She drew back slightly and averted her gaze. "All right, then. Be careful, Yusei."

"Tell you what," he said, touching two fingers to her chin and lifting her eyes back to his. "Tomorrow, we'll do whatever you want. You name it, we'll do it. Okay?"

A dark smirk crossed her lips as she leaned closer to mumble against his, "Careful what you promise."

A similar smile fell on his face as he tugged her a little closer. "If it's you I'm with, then I have no regrets."

She hummed a light laugh and drew away from him, saying, "Go on. I'll be fine here."

He nodded and kissed her one more time before stepping back. "All right. If nothing else, I'll be back in the morning."

He walked backwards towards the door, not wanting to leave her but knowing he was being foolish. Nothing would happen and it was only a night. Kalin's words the other night had held a fraction of truth when he'd said Yusei was spoiled by sex. He knew, within the shadow of a doubt, that it wasn't the sex that spoiled him so much as Akiza's love. Yes, the nights they spent in a fiery embrace were extraordinary moments that left him energized and wanting for more, but they were only that powerful because of the love they shared.

He knew, if he had been like Jack and jumped into bed with any random girl who showed interest in him, then it wouldn't mean nearly as much. It wouldn't feel as right as it did because it wouldn't have been an act of mutual love. It was as he told Akiza all that time ago. He loved her and wanted to hold her, not simply have sex with her.

Shaking his head, he finally got to the door and, with one last wink and a wave, he headed outside back to his former home. Jack had asked, in his own, demanding way, for all of them to gather there so he could tell them something. He wasn't sure what that meant, but he would do as his friend asked. Wandering down the street, he headed down the familiar streets, just realizing it had been over a week since he'd been back there.

Things had changed, that was for sure. Sometimes, he wondered if his brothers held a grudge against him for living with Akiza, but then he decided he didn't care. He still drank with them in the bar and played cards when they were all around. The only thing that had changed was where he slept. And the fact that Akiza let him pull her to his lap when she made her rounds. He had to admit, the changes over the past few months were for the best.

He pushed the door to his old home open and walked inside, glancing around to find the other three already there. "Am I late?" he asked casually, not really caring if he was as he clambered up to his bunk and laid back.

Kalin shook his head. "Jack said sundown, so I'd say you're fine."

Crow raised his arms over his head as a ferocious yawn tore from his mouth. "So, come on, man. What's up?"

Jack leaned back in his desk chair and crossed his arms behind his head, muttering, "We have a problem."

Yusei sat up and muttered, "Is it my fault?"

"Everything's about you," Crow grumbled with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah?" he challenged. "Clearly, it's not about you since you never mentioned you had a girlfriend."

He jumped to his feet, glaring, "What do you mean? I don't have a girl!"

He leaned back and grinned. "Then who exactly is Luna to you?"

Shock crossed his features as his stance relaxed. When he finally spoke, his voice sounded wary, "How do you know about her?"

Kalin ran a hand down his face. "Geez… Has everyone been keeping secrets here?"

Yusei shifted to sit up and braced his hand on the ceiling to the bunk above him. "Relax, Crow. Luna's a friend of Akiza's and Leo's sister. Did you really think I wouldn't hear about her?"

He turned away and crossed his arms. "What did they say about me and her?"

He shrugged slightly. "Just that you were best friends. I kind of went out on a limb when I said she was your girlfriend."

"Well, she's not," he shot, anger in his eyes. "She's like my sister, okay? Nothing like that."

"All right, all right," he muttered, raising his hands defensively. "I get it."

He shifted to sit back down and crossed his arms in a huff. "Anyway, what'd you want, Jack?"

The blond sat back with his eyebrows raised, curiously watching the exchange. He shook his head, snapping to attention, and reiterated, "As I said, we have a problem."

Kalin sighed. "And that is…?"

"Do you recall that thief that was getting in the way last spring?"

Crow let out another yawn and stretched his hands behind his head. "I remember a thief, but I don't remember him getting in the way at all…"

Yusei grinned, knowing his friend was just baiting the other. But he was curious to know what was going on. "What about him, Jack?"

He gave a slight cough and leaned back slightly, crossing his arms. "She's causing trouble."

Kalin shook his head as the other two spoke in unison, but with differing levels of volume, "She?"

"Ohh…" Crow muttered, grinning mischievously at his friend. "So that's what this is about."

Jack slammed his fist down on the desk and snarled, "It's not that, you half-assed birdbrain! The woman is bloody insane!"

Yusei listened quietly for a moment before asking in all seriousness, "You've spoken with her?"

He turned back to him and nodded a confirmation before saying, "She has an agenda in this town, but I haven't figured out what it is yet."

"What did she say to you?" he asked. He kept his voice level, his tone carrying his concern for his friend's issue. He was the one who had known Jack the longest, so he had a better idea of how to treat him. His friend was egotistical and hated when others judged him. For something that riled him up so much, it was best to trust him and let him take control of the situation. He was a blueblood, and it showed.

Jack sighed, glad that one of his friends was taking him seriously. "She offered a threat, then we engaged in a tussle."

Kalin held up his hand as means of interrupting, then said, "Okay, I'm trying to take this seriously, but what kind of tussle are you talking about?"

He glared. "We _fought_. Look, will you help me take her down or not?"

Yusei leaned back with a smirk. "What are friends for?"

…

Jack walked down the street, holding his hat down over his eyes. The night air left a chill around him, keeping his flesh nice and cool in contrast to the hot daylight, and he found himself enjoying it.

"So, you changed your mind, eh?"

A smirk fell on his lips as he turned up to face the rooftops. "No, I still want you dead, bitch."

Her lips curled into a smile as she gracefully hopped down from the top of a two-story building, landing neatly on her feet. "Too bad for you, then. Because I don't plan to die."

He coughed a sound of disbelief. "The choice isn't yours."

She sauntered closer with a seductive sway to her hips. "Is that so?"

He nodded and drew Archfiend from its holster. "I wouldn't have said it if it weren't true."

"Oh, Jackie," she cackled, raising her fingers to her lips to hide her laugh poorly. "You can't beat me. Don't you remember how I literally threw you off your feet last time we met?"

His lips curled into a smirk. "Don't worry, I recall. But I came prepared this time."

Her eyebrow rose. "Oh, really?"

He nodded. "Mm. You have a strength and speed that doesn't make sense. You move faster than the wind and could probably be to the Capital in less than three days. But you're still only one person."

"Last I checked, so were you," she said, crossing her arms.

A gunshot rang out in the distance and she seemed to vanish, racing away at a high speed. She stopped a few feet away, glaring at the tree just past where she stood as leaves fell from the bullet. A smirk crossed her lips again as she stood up straight and crossed her arms. "Brought friends, did you? Carly mentioned that the Enforcers stuck together, but I didn't believe her."

Three more shots echoed in the late night as she darted around, dodging them easily. Jack had never seen a person move so quickly. She was like a black blur in the night, barely visible until she paused for a moment. Jack raised Archfiend to take a shot, but stepped back to catch his balance as a boot slammed into his chin and knocked him back. He gripped his weapon and moved to aim again, but felt the toe of a boot crack painfully into his arm, forcing him to drop it.

Her weight slammed into him, knocking him to his back as she straddled his hips for the second time that week. He didn't even like having girls on top of him when he was in bed with them. He preferred to be in charge.

Her fingers trailed along his chin teasingly as she smirked, saying, "It's good to see you again, Jackie."

He snarled and gripped at her wrists, trying to force her hands off of him. He pushed with all his strength, trying to remove her grip on his shirt but found her hold to be firm and unmovable. He wasn't all that surprised. She'd kicked him to the ground before in one shot before, so why should he be surprised she could hold him down? The crazy woman had some strong muscle, that was for sure.

Her smile widened as she leaned closer, pausing when her lips were right next to his. "So, tell me, Jackie. Are you sure you made up your mind?"

He inwardly cursed, knowing the other Enforcers were witness to this humiliation. Just then, and idea crossed into his mind and he forced a chuckle before letting his lips curl into a smile. "I am. But you should know that I don't like the bottom."

Acting was not his strong point.

The woman's eyes glinted with lust in the night as she closed the small distance between them, kissing him full on the lips. He let his natural instincts take over and kissed her back, angling his chin to make the most of the action from his place still pinned down.

She drew back slightly and whispered, "Sorry. I like to be on top, too."

She leaned down for another kiss, but paused and let out a small grunt before falling forward, unconscious. Jack glanced past her to find Crow standing there with an amused grin on his face and Black-Winged Dragon in his hand, held by the barrel so he could club someone with the butt. A chuckle fell past his lips as he doubled over, muttering, "Man, Jack. You weren't kidding when you said the girl was insane. I mean, she's coming onto you, of all people."

"Oh, shut up," he grumbled, shifting to stand while throwing her over his shoulder. "When she wakes up, I have a few questions for her."

Yusei and Kalin approached from opposite directions and holstered their guns before the former said, "Wow. I admit, that is probably the most crazy I've seen in one person."

Kalin nodded his agreement. "The only one that comes relatively close is Sayer."

The raven-haired leader shot a look at his friend as if to say, 'never speak that name again,' causing Kalin to throw his hands up in surrender.

Jack didn't care. He had what he wanted. Now, he just needed to find some chains to hold her down so he could talk to her.

…

Jack sat back in a desk chair, pulled around the corner of the room as he stared at his bunk with his arms crossed. Lying inside, the thief girl slept sprawled out on his bedding. He tried to dump her in Crow's bed so he could have his own, but the orange-haired man had adamantly refused. So Jack had stayed up the entire night and watched her to make sure she didn't get away. He could have thrown her in Yusei's empty bunk, but the man had chosen that night of all nights to spend the night there.

Sighing, he flipped Archfiend in his hand for the umpteenth time, his eyes staying on the girl. He'd be ready for her. She had thick chains cuffing her hands together and Jack had taken the liberty of shackling her ankles to the bed so she wouldn't be able to run. Unless she was strong enough to break free from wrought-iron chains, which he sincerely doubted.

A light hum sounded from her as she started to wake, causing Jack to snap to attention and point Archfiend at her threateningly. She shifted to sit with a massive yawn before muttering, "Slept like a log!"

He paused. Something wasn't right. She looked around the room and moved to wipe her eyes, brushing the sleep out of them before finally registering the sight of Jack sitting there. He was glaring and pointing a gun at her, slowly raising his lip into a snarl. She fell backwards, cowering against the wall and raising her hands to hide her face with a slight scream. Only then did she realize her wrists were cuffed together, causing her to scream louder.

Yusei and Kalin appeared to Jack's right as Crow fell out of his bunk in shock. Jack didn't let up his glower as he snapped, "What's your name?"

She slowly peeked around her hands, tears flooding her gaze before whispering, "J-Jack… Atlas… By Crimson, what happened last night?"

Kalin coughed into his sleeve before Jack could answer and asked, "You don't remember?"

She shifted to slam her hands down on the bed in front of her, screaming through her tears and newly rising anger, "I woke up in the bed of Jack Atlas! What am I supposed to think?"

Yusei walked over to her and reached out, setting his hand on hers. "Calm down. I can promise that didn't happen. We were all here."

She shook her head before pausing to stare at the leader. "You… You're…"

Jack shifted to stand and snarled, "For the love of Crimson! I want a bloody answer!"

Yusei raised a hand to silence him before turning to face him and saying, "Give it a rest, Jack. It's obvious she doesn't remember. I'm going to go get Akiza. She might be able to help in this situation."

Crow finally managed to pull himself off the floor and ran his hand through his hair. "Wait, you think she's…?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he muttered, grabbing a hat from the shelf and pulling it on. "The intense strength, the speed like lightning, her lack of memory this morning… It all adds up to something supernatural, and I think Akiza's as close to an expert as we have in town."

Jack scowled. He didn't like this. Yusei always seemed to bring his girl into everything. But he supposed it might mean finding out about her black eyes and powers. Now that he thought about it, he realized her eyes were colored normally now, grey irises centered on white.

Just who was this girl?

…

He sat back in his chair, the old wood creaking under his weight as he shifted to settle his feet on the desk next to him. A single oil lamp lit the room, keeping it dim as he reached into his pocket and removed a match. Lighting it on his leather holster, he brought it closer and lit the cigarette between his lips.

He waved the match to extinguish it, then flicked it towards the wastebasket before taking a long drag on the tobacco. He exhaled and closed his eyes as the smoke escaped his lips, leaning back further in his chair before lowly calling out, "Lester."

Light footsteps sounded down the hall before the figure of a young teen appeared in the doorway, just barely visible in the dim lighting, before a voice muttered, "Yes, Sir?"

"I have a job for you, and you probably aren't going to like it."

Lester nodded and said, "Like it or not, I'll do it."

A grin crossed his features as he slipped the cigarette between his lips and inhaled again. "Atta boy, Lester. See, I owe a favor in a little town called New Domino. I want you to go and fulfill it. Your contact will meet with you and give you the details."

Tucking a hand against his chest, he bowed slightly and replied, "As you wish."

"Go get ready. You leave tomorrow morning. I already spoke to Jakob about it. He thinks you're ready, too."

"I understand," he muttered, then turned and left out the door, the light sound of footsteps echoing behind him.

The man shook his head with a sigh and called after him, "Pick up your feet, Lester! I can still hear you!"

* * *

So, this chapter leaves us with a confused Jack, split-personality Carly, and a mysterious ending! Any guesses on that final scene? I'd love to hear it!

Oh, and with your permission, I was thinking I would like to repost all the deleted reviews as anonymous with the corresponding name as the anon fill-in. I would just be copy-pasting from my e-mail alerts, so it would be exactly what you posted weeks ago. I won't post any without the original reviewer's permission, though. Well, I may just post all the guest ones, anyway. If you would rather do it yourself as a signed review, I can just copy-paste your messages to a PM and send them to you, so let me know, please? Thanks!

And, of course, please review!

-Valk


	22. Mark of Dragons

Ho, boy… Busy day! Finally got (mildly) caught up on my homework, so I thought I'd take a minute until class started to get this posted. I may switch to Wednesday updates since that's my lighter day. If you don't see an update next Monday, then you can expect it on Wednesday, okay? ^_^

And my appreciation goes out to **RobotFish, FiringShootingStar, Rapis-Razuri, AnimeKiwi369, theforgottenpeople96, Shinn Tsukishiro, LittleKrus, Seeker Heart, RunoandAkizafan, Mixer18, TFRiD Queen, **and **poohbear4u** for their awesome reviews!

And anons include **Mariah** (twice!)**, ChibiX, LDC, name, PDS** and one guest!** Mariah**: Yeah, Carly's a little bit messed up ^^; You'll see more on her soon. And I kind of expected that some readers might not know the English names for characters. To me, it's weird to call them Jose and Lucciano XD **ChibiX**: Yeah, you can expect a bit of a trip with Carly :P

**LDC**: I think it's still a few chapters until Yusei and Hideo meet formally, but it should come up soon enough :) **name**: I actually played with an idea where Carly was knocked out several times by the Enforcers and escaped every time. I ended up cutting that, though, because of all the writer's block she and Jack were giving me :P **PDS**: Thank you so much!

And, as always, many thanks to **RobotFish** for his awesome beta work!

And now for some mysterious plot development! Yay!

* * *

_**Sunset Horizon  
**_**Chapter 22 – Mark of Dragons**

Akiza laughed as the children ran past her, enjoying the night before going to bed. Since Yusei had opted to spend the night with his friends, she decided she would go down into the tunnels and visit with the children. She didn't get to very often, especially since she and Yusei had started living together, and she found she missed sitting with them.

"Erm…"

She turned with a smile, expecting one of the children with a bashful look, but frowned at the sight of Luna standing there with one arm crossed over to touch her opposite elbow. "Akiza… Can we talk?"

She smiled at Haruka and pat her head once before standing. "Of course, Luna. Where do you want to go?"

The priestess nodded her head towards the door and turned to walk out, waiting in the doorway until her friend caught up. She walked silently through the tunnels, leading the way to a place that was out of earshot of the children. She finally stopped when she reached the base of the ladder leading to the bar and turned slowly to face Akiza, wringing her hands together before saying, "Akiza, I need to talk. I've been holding this in for over a year and I can't take it anymore. You're like my sister, and I feel terrible for not telling you sooner."

Akiza nodded slowly, getting the feeling this was about her mission from the church. "I'm listening."

"I just… I didn't want you to get involved, you know? But I… I need your help, Akiza."

She reached out and set her hands on her friend's, saying, "It's all right, Luna. I understand. I'm here to help you."

Giving a short nod, she pulled her hands back and reached into the pocket of her robe before withdrawing a piece of paper. She held it out slowly, saying, "I'm looking for someone with this mark."

Akiza took the page and lit a psychic fire over her other hand so she could see better, then let out a gasp. "It…" She paused, taking a moment before finishing, "It looks like a dragon's head."

"Vaguely, yes. I was told someone with that mark was in this town. Do you know who it is?"

She swallowed, her memory flashing back to the various times she'd seen the same symbol on Yusei's forearm. She felt her heart speed up, her mind telling her that Yusei was in some kind of trouble and, more importantly, had been keeping secrets from her. Struggling, she forced herself to stay level-headed and asked, "What's special about this person?"

"I…" she averted her gaze while biting her lip. "I can't say too much, but there's something they have to do. There's a predestined fate for them, and if they aren't fully aware of what it means, then they could be in trouble."

She nodded slowly, biting back tears. "Do you know anything about this person? Age, gender, anything?"

Shaking her head, she murmured, "No, I don't. I'm sorry, Akiza. If it helps at all, the mark should look something like this," she added, pushing her sleeve up to show a red tattoo in the shape of a small claw just below her elbow.

She reached out to touch it, wondering aloud, "Just what have you gotten yourself into, Luna?"

"I…" She bit her lip and turned away. "I never should have gotten you involved."

"It's all right," she whispered, dissipating the flame and reaching out to touch her friend's shoulder. Holding up the paper, she asked, "Can I keep this?"

"Go ahead," she said, fighting back tears of her own. "I drew a few copies of it."

Nodding, she murmured, "Thank you. I'll be sure to let you know if I find anything."

"Thank you." She flashed a smile and took her hand again, gripping tightly in a form of gratitude.

"Of course. Anything for my only sister," she replied, forcing a smile of her own. "I'm going to head upstairs now and see if Bruno needs any help cleaning up, okay?"

"Okay. Take care, Akiza."

"I will." With that said, she turned and moved to climb the ladder, holding the paper with the drawing in her hand. Just what was Yusei not telling her? She needed to talk to him, and soon.

…

Yusei shook his head as he ran up to the back of the Dragon's Claw, then leapt to climb up onto the balcony and over the rail. He pushed the door open silently, slipping inside and shutting it again. Moving over to the bed, he knelt down beside the mattress and leaned closer to the sole occupant.

He barely brushed his lips against her cheek before she jumped awake. He grinned cockishly before saying, "Morning."

Her lips formed a smile as she shifted to sit up. "Morning. How did yesterday go?"

"Well…" he started. He ran a hand through his hair, thinking. "That's, uh… We need your help with something, actually."

Her eyebrow rose as if initiating a challenge. "'We'?"

He grinned and shifted to sit on the bed next to her. "_I_ need your help."

"What's going on?"

"It's, ah…" He paused again, not entirely sure how to ask her. "We found something really strange, and it doesn't make any sense. I was hoping your senses might be able to pick up something we're missing."

She raised her arms in a stretch over her head. "I see."

He leaned closer to steal a kiss, but paused as she pressed her forefinger to his lips to stop him. Groaning slightly, he muttered, "What's this for?"

She smiled and threw the blankets back so she could stand. "You left me all by myself last night. I was very lonely," she purred, stroking her finger along his chin as she stood up.

He shifted to follow her, reaching out to hold her hips and step behind her. "I missed you, too. Desperately."

She hummed, carelessly dismissing his affections. "Did you really?"

He frowned. What had gotten into her? She would play games, but she usually gave in by now. "Akiza…"

"Look," she muttered, turning to face him with a slight hint of anger in her eyes. "You want me to see what this problem is, so why don't you let me get ready?"

Blinking, he stared in astonishment as she stepped away from him. Clearly, he'd done something to upset her, but he had no idea what it was. He stepped back and sat on the bed in defeat, watching her as she changed from her nightgown to her dress. She didn't even striptease. She almost always teased him when she dressed while he was in the room.

Something was wrong, but he had no idea what it could possibly be.

Finally, she stepped into her shoes and picked up her parasol, saying, "Let's go, then."

He nodded and stood to walk after her, reaching out to wrap his arm around her waist. She shrugged out of his hold, making his stomach drop as he realized that whatever he did was really bad. Swallowing his spit, he trailed after her as she opened the door and raised her umbrella. Whatever he did, he needed to figure out what it was and fix it. Fast.

He walked beside her in silence, sneaking sideways glances at her while trying to figure it out. She hadn't been angry at him when he left, so something must have happened while he was out. Did he forget to clean up something? Do something for Annie or Max? He knew he had kissed her goodbye. He would never forget that.

Finally, he walked around her and stopped before her, placing his hands on her shoulders and asking, "Okay, I know I did something wrong, but, for the love of Crimson, I have no idea what it is. Please, just tell me what I did wrong so I can make it up to you."

She kept her eyes down, refusing to meet his gaze, before reaching in the bust of her dress and pulling a piece of paper out. Shoving the page against him, she met his gaze with a look of anger and hurt, tears threatening to start spilling. He stared in shock at her expression, wondering what was so bad about the page that hurt her so badly. Slowly, he forced himself to take the paper in one hand to examine it, eyes widening at the sight.

In the center of the page, a charcoal diagram of his tattoo glared back, the eye in the center looking more malicious than ever before. He didn't know why she had it drawn, or why it was upsetting her so much, so he asked, "Akiza… I don't understand. What-?"

"-What does this mean? I think that should be my question, Yusei." She took the paper from him and held it in his face, shaking it slightly as her anger started to get the better of her. "You owe me an explanation. What does this tattoo of yours mean?"

He sighed, knowing there was no way to get around this conversation, and muttered, "All right. I'll tell you what I know, but trust me when I say it isn't much. But not here."

She nodded and glanced around the busy street once before hiding her disheveled appearance under her parasol. "There had better be a good explanation."

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Akiza, I don't fully understand what this thing means, but I promise I'll tell you what I know." He nodded back towards the bar and said, "Come on. It's as good a place as any."

She gave a slight dip of her chin in acknowledgement before walking with him towards their home. Instead of walking inside, she made for the backyard and walked over to the water trough before splashing some of its contents on her face. He walked behind her and leaned against one of the pillars to the balcony and watched her in silence for a moment, trying to figure out where to start.

"I'm waiting, Yusei."

He nodded and heaved a sigh, saying, "All right, I'm going to tell you a little about my childhood. Bear with me, it does connect to this mark."

She turned to face him, watching as his opposite hand moved to settle on top of his right forearm. He took a deep breath and started, "I never really got along with my father. Growing up, he always put his place as a senator above being there for me. My mother was always there. She rarely went anywhere without me, and she always did everything to make me smile. She often encouraged me to bond with my father, but every time I tried to beg him to bring me fishing or on a trip, he always said 'no.' It's just who he was."

Her eyebrow rose as she sat on the small bench in the shade, saying, "I don't see how this relates, but go on." After a slight pause, she added, "I always wondered about your childhood, anyway."

He walked over to her and bent down to kneel next to her, reaching out to hold her hand. "All you had to do was ask. I would've told you. I just… It's hard for me to think about my past, especially what I'm about to tell you."

She nodded, giving him a cue to continue. He inhaled deeply and said, "My mother was always there. She read me stories of the Crimson Dragon as I was going to sleep, brought me to church, raised me to believe in the Dragon. And I did, for a time. It was what I was raised to know. Plus, the thought of dragons soaring around and protecting the earth was a pretty cool thought to a kid.

"One day, when I was eight… October sixteenth." He paused, closing his eyes and looking away. "My mother and I were getting lunch. We were in the dining room, my father absent as usual, and my mother realized the cheese sauce was missing, so she stood to go get it. We had employees, far too many to count, but they were instructed to work in the rooms where we weren't. I barely remember seeing any of them."

Akiza reached out, unable to stay completely angry with him, and set her hand on his cheek. "What happened?"

He shifted to stand, but dropped down again in the space next to her on the bench while still holding her hand. "My mother walked for the doors, then suddenly collapsed mid-step. She didn't say anything, didn't even grunt. She just fell. At first, I thought she was playing a game, so I laughed. When she didn't get up, I remember thinking that maybe she was really tired. I got up to nudge her, to wake her up. When I got closer, I realized her eyes were still open. She wasn't sleeping. She wasn't even moving."

She gasped, realizing what he was leading up to. "Yusei…"

"I was a kid, and all I knew what that my mother wasn't moving. So I screamed for help. The staff didn't hear me. Our house was too big. But through the open terrace, my neighbor heard. He heard me wailing and, to this day, I don't know why he came. But he showed up, bringing some of the staff with him. I guess he alerted them to what was going on. He was a trained military leader and took charge with ease. He had one of the attendants bring me to his house. I cried and screamed the whole way, not wanting to leave my mother.

"I waited in his home for almost an hour, then he came back. He sat with me for a long time, tried to entertain me. I stayed with him for almost three weeks. I guess either my father didn't care, or he told the bastard where I was. I remember being lost, not knowing what to do. I was eight years old. I didn't know how to deal with death, especially that of my mother. I didn't speak for five days. When my neighbor finally gave up trying to get me to, he went back to living his life."

Akiza listened in wide-eyed curiosity. "What happened?"

"I realized I missed his company, so I searched for him in his house. I heard this loud clanging sound, and it took my attention. I followed it, and I found myself in a forge, my neighbor working on upsetting a piece of iron before my eyes. I sat down on the stairs to watch, mesmerized by his actions, and he didn't realize I was there until almost three hours later."

"So…" she mused. "That man… Your neighbor, was he-?"

He nodded, confirming her curiosities. "Yeah. That was when I met Roman. He started to show me how to smith shortly after that. It took my mind off of my mother and, eventually, I stopped being sad over it. It just stopped hurting so much and, eventually, I was able to go home again. I never did get on good terms with my father, though. Rather, our relationship only got worse after my mother died."

She turned, shifting to seat herself in his lap and wrapped her arms around his shoulders to embrace him. "I'm sorry, Yusei… I wish I could have been there for you…"

He shook his head and forced a smile. "No, it's fine, Akiza. I have regrets, but I wouldn't change anything."

"Yusei, I hate to sound like I don't care—because I do—but how does that tattoo tie into this?"

"I know you care," he murmured, leaning closer and stealing a quick kiss. "This mark," he started, raising his arm to settle on her lap and bringing his hand around her to push his sleeve up. "It's… I don't understand it. It was on my mother's arm. I remember it clearly. She would wear long sleeves when leaving the house, but when it was just us, she'd leave it open to see. When she died, it faded from her arm and appeared on mine."

She blinked, staring at the tattoo in shock. "Is that… possible?"

He coughed a short laugh. "Apparently. I don't have any other reasoning."

Her fingers gently traced over the red lines, silently absorbing the situation. "But that… Why? I mean, if it magically moved from your mother's arm to yours, then what's its purpose?"

Shrugging slightly, he muttered, "Beats me. All I know is that, sometimes, when I smith, it'll start to glow."

She turned to look at him, eyes wide. "It _glows_?"

"Yeah," he said, nodding once. "Only when I smith. I thought it was just the firelight in the forge reflecting on it, but it got brighter depending on which project I was working on."

"If he doesn't know what it means," she mumbled absently. "Then he could be in a great deal of trouble…"

"Akiza?" he asked, looking at her oddly. Did she know something he didn't? "What are you talking about?"

"We need to talk to Luna," she said, shifting to stand. "I think she knows more about this."

"Wait! Akiza!" he called, trying to stop her from pulling him to his feet and dragging him along. "This has waited thirteen years already. Jack's probably going to throttle me if we take any longer to check on him."

She stalled, just remembering they had a destination earlier. "Oh… That's right. I am worried, but… if you think that can wait, then it can wait. What does Jack want?"

…

"Carly!"

Four pairs of Enforcer eyes followed Akiza as she ran into the room and over to the bed where the girl was still chained up, whimpering. The psychic took the other girl's hand and murmured, "What did they do to you?"

"I… I don't know…!" the thief girl, Carly, muttered. "I woke up like this and they won't tell me why…"

Yusei cleared his throat slightly and spoke, "We, ah, we found her last night. Rather, she found us. And then moved with inhuman speed and tackled Jack to the ground effortlessly. I couldn't hear what she said from my distance, but the kissing kind of explained it. Carly," he said, addressing the girl and silently asking if he had her name right. When she nodded, he continued, "It's obvious you aren't the same person that did those things, which makes me wonder if there's a supernatural influence at play."

Akiza nodded once, acknowledging her lover's explanation before turning back to her friend. "Carly, I need you to open your mind to me. I won't hurt you, but I need to see if there's another influence."

"Um… O-okay…" she murmured in confusion, keeping her eyes downcast. "How… How do I…?"

"Try to relax. I'll take care of everything." She reached out, gently placing her middle and ring fingers on either side of Carly's temple and exhaled deeply.

Jack crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow. "What the bloody hell is she doing?"

Yusei shot a dark look at his friend and muttered, "Quiet!"

Akiza's head tipped back as she breathed in again, then she suddenly jumped back, releasing a small gasp and stepping back as if frightened. Yusei reached out to catch her and wrapped his arms around her, asking, "What is it?"

Carly stared at her friend with watery eyes. "A-Akiza…?"

She shook her head, burying her face in Yusei's chest for a moment before finally looking up. "It… There's something inside, pushing me out. It won't let me get too deep."

The girl looked absolutely terrified as she murmured, "But that's… That… What does that mean, Akiza?"

The psychic shook her head, clearing her thoughts before moving back to stand beside her friend. "Yusei's right, Carly. There is another force at play. I don't know exactly what it is, but I think I know someone who can help. Stay calm. I'll be right back," she said, then turned on her heel and started for the door.

Yusei watched her for a second, then nodded to his friends as if to say, 'take care of her,' before following after Akiza in a hurry. He caught up to her, reaching out to set his hand on her shoulder to slow her. "Hey, what's going on?"

She paused, but kept her gaze on the ground. "I… I've heard stories, but I didn't know how true they were. They say it's possible that, when someone dies, they refuse to move on and instead stay in our world, trying to exact their revenge for dying."

He blinked. "Wait, what? Isn't stuff like that just a scary story to frighten kids into eating their sprouts?"

Shooting him a look, she asked, "Couldn't the same be said for psychics?"

"Fair enough," he resigned. "How does this tie in with Carly?"

Shaking her head, she started walking again and muttered, "They say that such souls are bound to the soil, hence the name 'Earthbounds.' When they gather enough spite, they can sometimes attach themselves to a living host. The conditions are blurry, but that's all I can think of for Carly's state."

He followed after her, speed-walking to catch up to her before falling into step beside her. "Akiza, where are we going? Who's this friend?"

She kept her eyes on the ground, her hands gripping the support to her parasol. "Luna."

Frowning, he asked, "What can she do to help?"

"She's a priestess. Exorcizing the undead is her field of expertise."

"Isn't that just a legend?"

"It's better than nothing. Carly's a good friend of mine. You would try anything for Kalin, Crow, or Jack, wouldn't you?"

He stalled for a second at her blunt question, then replied, "Of course. Let's go see Luna."

She managed a small smile in his direction and continued back in the direction of the bar. "Yusei… Thank you."

His eyebrow rose in mild confusion. "For what?"

Her lips curved a little more as she moved to lean into his side. "For everything."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and tugged her closer before pressing a kiss to her head. "I love you, Akiza. I just want to make you happy."

* * *

I know you guys were really looking forward to seeing more of Carly, but you got some YuAki fluffiness mixed with a shadow of Yusei's past. Fair trade? No? Oh, well. I needed to write some YuAki to get out of my block :P

Anyway, we'll see more of Carly next chapter. Promise ;)

Please review!

-Valk


	23. Enlightenment

Well, I said Wednesday, and now its Thursday. Sorry about that. I've been having a rough couple of days and I highly doubt it's over yet. Even so, I hate to make you guys wait so long! –bows– I do apologize!

Anyway, last chapter seemed to go over well. I'm glad you guys liked the fluff and for those of you who were wondering, there is more to death of Yusei's mother ;) I'm a student in the medical field I know full well that people don't just drop over like that. There'll be more on that later :)

Anyway, many thanks to **theforgottenpeople96, Rapis-Razuri, Shinn Tsukishiro, FiringShootingStar, Rose-Aki, Mixer18, Dark Rage195, Seeker Heart, LittleKrus, AnimeKiwi369, ProChampionDuelistAKAPyro, RunoandAkizafan, melan anime, **and **RobotFish** for their reviews!

And for anons, we have **Mariah, ChibiX, LDC, name, PDS, **and one guest! **Mariah**: Yeah, I took a poetic license on the legend of the Crimson Dragon. There's still more to it that will be explained later. **ChibiX**: And you would be absolutely right. The main plot is only just beginning! **LDC**: Yeah, the poor kid had to have some trauma after seeing his mother die like that, but, as I said, there's more to his mother's death that even he doesn't know yet. **name**: EPIC DRUMROLL. Things will get a little heavier as we go, so get ready! **PDS**: Haha, I'm not much of a TV person, but you almost make me want to give a little 'next time' preview at the end of each chapter… Hm…

As always, many thanks to my awesome beta, **RobotFish**!

Now, I leave you to the chapter. It should be pretty obvious where it came from :P

* * *

_**Sunset Horizon  
**_**Chapter 23 – Enlightenment**

Akiza held onto Carly's elbow as she escorted her to her home. Luna had been shocked when Akiza had proposed the concept of an Earthbound in town, but had insisted on meeting with the host. She said they were very real things and that she had been trained to handle them. She didn't elaborate except to say that the host wouldn't be a danger during daylight.

When Akiza had mentioned that to Carly, the girl had admitted that she had been getting tired and falling asleep soon after sunset and hadn't been able to wake up before sunrise. She had started to ramble, saying that it was a problem since she still worked on her father's farm and needed to be up earlier. From what Luna had said, the Earthbounds could only take control of their host when the sun wasn't out and the host was completely clueless to the spirit's presence.

There was no way to know unless someone else encountered them during the night and exploited the Earthbound as the Enforcers had done with Carly. Now, Luna said to leave everything else to her and she would tend to the undead being.

Akiza had suggested using her house for the removal. She didn't want Carly to know about the tunnels just yet, but she didn't want Luna to expose herself to anyone else in town, either. Yusei was back there already, helping Annie and Max get their things together to spend the night with the other children down below. Luna had insisted that it would be best if they weren't too close.

The psychic had chosen not to mention that part to Carly.

She helped her friend to the spare bedroom, where Luna stood already with a variety of things scattered around. Leo and Yusei were bent down on either side of the bed, hooking hefty chains and attached cuffs around the frame. Carly swallowed and looked as if she was fighting tears, causing Akiza to set her hand on her friend's arm. She couldn't even imagine what she was thinking in that moment.

The poor girl had to be absolutely terrified. Luna finally noticed they had arrived and walked over to the gawky milkmaid and reached out, squeezing her arm supportively. "Don't worry. This won't be painful at all. The chains are there because we have to let the Earthbound take control before it can be tamed. They're to keep it from escaping before I can conduct the rite."

She nodded slowly and looked around before shakily asking, "What do you need me to do?"

The priestess glanced out the window and nodded once, saying, "Sunset is starting to set in, so why don't you lie down so Leo and Yusei can lock you down."

"All right…" She moved over and sat on the bed, slowly shifting to lie down with tears in her eyes.

Yusei picked up one of the cuffs and clamped it around her ankle as gently as he could, saying, "Don't worry. Luna said it'll be just like you went to sleep. When you wake up, this will all be over, okay?"

She managed another nod as he and Leo cuffed her the rest of the way. She lifted her head from the pillow slowly as Yusei brought a larger restraint to clamp around her neck. It was loose enough that she could still breathe, but tight enough that it wouldn't come off.

Akiza had been told to leave with Yusei before the rite started. Luna said the fewer people, the better. Leo would be able to help with anything she needed. Nodding, the redhead reached out to take Yusei's hand and tugged him for the door, saying, "I'll see you in the morning, okay, Carly?"

She nodded as best she could, muttering, "Okay. I… guess I'll be here."

Yusei stopped beside Luna, setting his hand on her shoulder and whispering to keep Carly from hearing, "I'm sitting in the hall tonight. If I hear anything that sounds like her breaking free, I'm coming in with Stardust, okay?"

She nodded once. "That shouldn't be necessary, but thanks."

His chin dipped to confirm as he walked over to Akiza and moved for the door with her. The psychic bit her lip, silently praying her friends would be all right.

…

Yusei sat back on the bed, his arm wrapped silently around the woman he loved. She had closed the bar early due to the nature of Carly's condition and the rite being conducted after sunset. She wasn't sure what it would entail, so she said she wanted the place to be empty. At the same time, she had been too worried to leave or go down to the tunnels, so she had stayed in her room. Yusei waited in the hall like he had promised Luna, but had stood to leave when she came out.

Everything had gone according to plan. The only thing to do was wait and see how she was in the morning.

So he and Akiza had retired to their room and laid together, silently taking in the events of the day. As if on a reflex, he bent down to kiss her forehead and shifted to pull her closer, doing what he could to comfort her. It would be a long night, but he knew they needed to get some sleep soon. He didn't want to go to sleep and leave her worried, even though he was exhausted from being up half the previous night with Jack.

She shifted slightly to look up at him and smiled gently. "If you're tired, go ahead and sleep. I'll be fine."

He shook his head, opening his mouth to say he wasn't tired, but stopped when a yawn tore from his throat. He flashed a sheepish smile and raised his free hand to scratch the back of his head before saying, "It's fine, Akiza. I can sleep later. If you need me here with you, then I'll stay here with you."

She heaved a contented sigh and pulled closer to him, settling on his bare chest. "I think I'm actually a little sleepy myself."

Leaning down, he kissed her lips briefly before saying, "I'll go to sleep once you do."

A short chuckle fell from her lips as she adjusted her position beside him to snuggle against his chest. "I love you, Yusei. Stay with me?"

"Hm," he hummed, offering a sound of acknowledgement. "Until the day I die."

…

"YEEK!"

Yusei jumped awake and immediately looked for Akiza, only to find her sitting beside him with a similar look of alarm. Fear crossed her features as she threw the bedding off of her and cried out, "Carly!"

Yusei clambered out of bed next to her and tugged his jacket on, not taking any chances with his tattoo, and pulled Stardust from its holster before darting down the hall in the direction of Carly's room. He heard footsteps behind him and glanced back to see Akiza following him, tying a robe over her nightgown. Shoving the door open, he held his weapon at his side and peered around the room to find the girl kneeling on the floor beside her bed, hands in her hair while her eyes stayed wide.

Akiza shoved past him and dropped to her knees next to her, setting a hand on her shoulder. "Carly, what's wrong?"

She shook her head back and forth, tears falling down her cheeks. "I… I remember… I'm… I'm a-" she paused, hiccupping. "I'm a terrible person!"

His lover reached out to hug her, pulling her against her tightly. "Oh, Carly… None of this is your fault."

Yusei stayed back, but kept a close eye on them for anything out of the ordinary. Carly's hands rose to hug her back as her shoulder shook, tears spilling down her cheeks. "I'm so, so sorry… Akiza, can you ever forgive me?"

She nodded. "You haven't done anything wro- Ah!" she cried, a look of pain crossing her face. Yusei stepped forward on an instinct as she muttered, "Carly, you're hurting me…"

The girl jumped back in alarm, staring down at her hands. "What did-?" She leaned back against the bedframe in terror, her hand reaching out to catch the bedrail as she started to fall over. Catching the edge, she gripped it and let out a cry as the thick wood frame splintered under her hold.

Yusei and Akiza both stared in surprise at the broken bed. He had seen her move like lightning and knock Jack to the ground first-hand, but he didn't realize the speed and strength were present when she wasn't physically possessed by the Earthbound. Akiza slowly moved closer and murmured, "Carly, what in-?"

"It worked."

All eyes turned for the door to find Luna standing there, hugging a scripture book to her chest. She took a few more steps into the room and reached out to Carly, saying, "An Earthbound isn't 'exorcized' like demons of stories. They're simply tamed."

The girl pressed her back against the chest of drawers by the bed, squawking, "You mean, that thing's still inside me?"

She nodded. "But it's harmless now. It won't take control of you ever again. Your nights are yours again."

"But… But…" she stammered, looking around the room in shock and fear.

Akiza took the liberty of asking the question for her, saying, "But why does she still have that strength?"

Luna walked over and sat on a chair beside Carly, reaching out to touch her shoulder comfortingly. "Because the Earthbound is still there, the changes it made to your body are there, too. In your case, the speed and strength. Each Earthbound has different powers, and before you ask, I don't know why they have powers to begin with. It's one of those mysteries in the world that doesn't have an explanation. I'll do what I can to help you get accustomed to these abilities, but I'm afraid the change is permanent."

…

Jack had never been the kind of man to believe in love. It was a ridiculous notion. What sort of preposterous fool came up with the idea of this invisible bond with another human? Even watching Yusei and Akiza bond as closely as they did under the guise of 'love' didn't alter his skepticism. It was a foolish fantasy to make the dreaded nightmare of marriage seem that much more bearable.

And yet, he found himself unable to think of anything but that thief girl.

Carly, she said her name was. Even as he spent his morning in the bar, he'd been unable to think of anything but her. He hated her! How could he be feeling the way he did? He wanted her to die in a fire. So why did his heart race and his stomach tie into knots whenever she entered his thoughts?

When a flippant girl approached him that morning, asking if he had plans for the evening yet, he'd carelessly dismissed her. Only after she left did he realized what he'd done and truly stop to think about what was happening.

Was it possible that Jack Atlas, the Master of Faster himself, was in love with a farmgirl?

He sighed heavily and dropped his forehead to rest on his arms, groaning in frustration against his sleeves. Why? What was so special about that girl? He'd admit, she was a very pretty girl, but she was so awkward and gawkish. She was pretty, but she wasn't beautiful. She had been nothing but a psychotic thorn in his side until the previous night when he'd captured her and chained her down. When she'd woken up, she was like a terrified little kitten trapped in the corner and, for reasons he couldn't explain, he felt a twinge in his chest. She had seemed so…

So fragile.

"Someone looks glum."

He slowly lifted his head, fighting back the memory of her saying the exact same thing to him a week ago and sneered at Yusei sitting down across from him. "What of it?"

He raised a glass of whiskey to his lips briefly before muttering, "I'm not sure if this is good news to you or not, but she's fine. The freaky thief girl who essentially molested you in the street is as good as dead."

He snarled again and turned back to his gin. "Whatever."

His friend smirked and inhaled deeply before standing and saying, "Love is an amazing thing, Jack. I suggest you follow your gut on this one."

He glared holes into the back of his friend's head as he walked away, sighing. Glancing out the window, he sighed again at the sight of the afternoon sun. It was going to be a long day.

…

Carly sat on the bed in the room loaned to her by Akiza. Her friend had sent Leo to tell her parents where she was and that she was all right, so she had taken the offer to spend a few days in the bar while adjusting to her new abilities. Her left hand was bandaged from the splinters of the bed, but she had tried exploring her strength a little farther and found she was capable of throwing a coin out the window and well out of sight. She could support herself on one hand and stay that way for a long period of time, though she had only done it for about ten minutes before she grew restless and bored.

She had tested her speed, too, racing in circles in the room and making herself dizzy. She wondered if the speed was somehow connected to her stronger body, but she couldn't be sure. Her figure didn't look all that different, though she could see a little more toning on her arms and legs. It wasn't a hugely different change, but it was there.

Now, she sat still and looked out the window as sunset approached. The thought terrified her. For the past year, she had been prone to falling asleep almost as soon as the sun set completely, and now she finally understood why. She had chalked it up to her sunrise wake-ups to help with her father's farm, but now she fully understood the reason. The Earthbound spirit inside of her had been keeping her from being conscious during nightfall and possessing her body during that time.

She could recall the things the spirit had done with her, all the adventures it had taken and the conversations it had held. The ones with Jack Atlas were particularly vivid in her memories, and she wasn't sure what to think. Every girl in town knew his reputation and knew not to approach him unless they wanted one thing.

Carly didn't consider herself to be that kind of girl, but there was a part of her that wanted to be near Jack. She tried to convince herself that it was just to apologize for the things she'd done under the spirit's control, but then she would remind herself that she had those feelings for much longer than the Earthbound had had control of her.

A knock sounded on the door, snapping her out of her reverie, before it cracked open, and Akiza leaned in, whispering, "Carly?"

She nodded and said, "Yeah?"

Her friend smiled and stepped into the room, saying, "How are you doing?"

She shrugged slightly and glanced towards the window briefly. Her eyes fell to her lap as she muttered, "I'm afraid."

"I can only imagine," she said. "Hey, I have to get back to the bar, but there's someone here who wants to see you. Maybe their company will help."

Her eyebrow rose questioningly. "Someone… for me?"

Akiza stepped back into the hall, but pushed the door open a little further to reveal Jack Atlas standing there with a bored expression. A smile crossed her lips as she said, "He insisted on talking to you." She glanced back and forth between them, a secret smile on her lips before she turned to leave and said, "I have to go. Goodnight, Carly."

She watched her friend shut the door behind the man with a tight feeling in her stomach, then turned slowly to stare out the window again. "Um, Mr. Atlas… I…"

She sensed his footsteps to her left before the bed sank down beside her. He stayed silent as his arm wrapped across her back and settled his hand on her side, his eyes staring straight forward. She didn't know what to think and was terrified of what was happening. Jack Atlas was renowned for his ways in the bedroom, and she wasn't sure why Akiza had left her alone with him. "M-Mr. Atlas, I…"

"Jack."

She finally looked up at him, staring at him in a slight shock. His eyes looked distant and his lips fell into a frown, but there was a slight trace of relaxation in his figure. He was comfortable next to her. "Jack, then. Er, I want to apologize… for what happened…"

He shook his head, dismissing her apology. "It's not your fault. Yusei explained what happened to me."

A slight giggle fell from her lips and she froze as soon as it did. He cast her a sideways look, silently asking what made her laugh, and she murmured, "I was just remembering how the 'other' me commented on your accent. I was listening to it while you spoke, and I think she's wrong."

His eyebrow rose as he asked, "What exactly are you getting at?"

She caught the defensiveness in his tone and quickly stammered, "I mean that I really like it! It's so unique and-!"

She cut off, her eyes widening as she felt his lips cover hers. Her body froze, the thought pulsing through her brain that Jack Atlas was kissing her. All of her silly teenage dreams were coming true. She'd had a crush on him for so long, but had fought it back as his reputation spread. After all, she would never be able to find happiness with a man like him. But now…

Jack Atlas was kissing her.

Her heart was pounding in her ears as his lips slid across hers, his tongue tracing her closed mouth as his free hand moved to settle on her cheek. Slowly, he drew back and stared into her eyes, studying her gaze for a reaction.

She honestly didn't know what to think. It was her first kiss, and it was given to her by her teenage crush. She was pretty sure she had some thinking to do on the matter. She wasn't exactly sure as to how Jack made his move. Did he behave sweetly like this? Did he see her as just another mark?

Silence passed for a long moment before he finally turned away with a small cough. She turned to glance down at the bed, biting her lip in contemplation. What did this mean? Based on her memories of the Earthbound, she would have thought he'd hate her. After what she'd done to him that night in the street… She felt her face flush at the mere thought of what she'd done.

"Look."

She slowly lifted her gaze back to him, only to find him staring towards the window. Following his gaze, she peered out and gaped in surprise, looking at the star-filled sky. The sun had set when she hadn't noticed, and now night was in full swing while she still had consciousness to see it. Whatever that Luna girl had done while she slept, it had worked. She was in charge of her own nights once again.

A smile fell on her features as she shifted to stand, slowly moving over to the window to get a better look. Leaning on the open windowsill, she leaned out slightly into the night and inhaled deeply, breathing in her first breath of fresh evening air in over a year. She gasped, the feeling of a large hand setting on her shoulder tearing her back to reality. Turning slowly, she kept her eyes down as she shifted to face him, muttering, "Um…"

His hands moved to settle on her shoulders as he peered down at her. The look in his eye wasn't condescending nor judging, but actually appeared a little concerned. Before she could stop herself, she threw her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. At this point, she didn't care who it was with her. She just wanted someone to lean on, at least for the night. Even if Jack Atlas was only after her for a night of fun, she couldn't care right now. She just wanted someone to hold her.

One of his hands wrapped around her back and tugged her a little closer to him, the other resting on her head and combing through her hair. It felt really nice, and she couldn't believe it was happening. She was twenty years old, but had never known what it felt like to be loved intimately. She never knew what it felt like to be held by anyone but her father, but now knew that this was what she needed most. "Um… I…"

He stayed silent beside her, his steady breathing the only sound that could be heard. She pulled closer, reveling in the warm feeling she got from him, not caring about why she felt that way or what it could possibly mean for the future. All she knew was that she wanted him to stay with her for a little while. "Could you… please stay with me?"

A gasp tumbled from her lips as he moved, swiftly scooping her up in his arms and carrying her bridal-style towards the bed. She stayed quiet, not sure what to expect, but bit her lip as he gently set her on the mattress. His hands just barely left her before he knelt on the bed next to her and dropped down to lie back, extending his arm to make room for her to curl against him.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she peered at him in surprise before he sighed heavily and muttered, "Relax, I'll keep my clothes on."

She couldn't explain it, but she felt she could believe him. Slowly, she shifted to lie down and settle in by his side, nervously leaning down to lie on his chest. His body was warm, making her feel comfortable and safe. For tonight, the embrace of that one man would be all she needed.

…

Carly shifted under the bright sun, groaning slightly as the morning rays beat against her skin through the open window. She moved to sit upright, then jumped as the memory of the previous night sparked in her mind and she turned, looking at the bed behind her in futility.

The blond freedom fighter was nowhere to be found. The bed was tousled from her own sleep, but there was no trace of him ever being there with her. Looking around, she searched for any kind of proof that she didn't just imagine the entire thing. The frame of the bed had been replaced after she'd broken it, making it good as new. She ran her fingers across it in thought, then stood up. Was it all just a dream?

Sighing, she glanced through the room one more time, hoping for a sign. There didn't seem to be anything, but as she turned to leave for breakfast, a slight flash of white caught her eye. She turned to see what it was and walked over to the nightstand, bending over slightly to take in the sight of a lily of a perfect white and violet gradient resting neatly beside a candle.

She reached out to pick it up and sniffed it, smiling to herself. It had to be a present from Jack. What else could it be? It hadn't been there yesterday, and the two colors were Jack's trademark colors. He had leathers that were specifically dyed those shades. Something told her that he truly cared about her, but she swore she would keep her guard up. She had to, with a man like him. Still, the underlying fact remained.

She was truly in love with Jack Atlas.

* * *

So, yeah. Jack/Carly. You better have enjoyed it, because it's these last few chapters that set me so far behind. My stock of completed chapters is diminishing more and more, so we'll only have a few more weeks' worth. I'll try to keep writing in the little free time that I have and, if nothing else, I'll try to finish over winter break.

For the record, I'm seriously considering altering my outline to kill off Jack and/or Carly because of all the writer's block they put me through ¬_¬

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Oh, two questions for you guys. First, I realized today that, if SH hadn't been taken down, we'd have over four hundred reviews now. That's the most I've ever had on a fic. Ever! Thank you guys so much! This becomes a question because, with your permission, I'd like to repost your reviews from the first post. I asked you about this back in chapter twenty-one, but only one person got back to me on it. No one else even commented, so I'm asking again :) If you don't want me to, just say so and I won't. I have them all saved in my e-mail, so... If you would like to repost them as signed reviews (I would just be typing your names in the anon box), then I can send them all via PM so you can.

Second question is, thanks to PDS, I'm considering adding a 'next time' blurb at the end. Would you guys like that? Hate it? Send your opinions below! –points at comment box–

Please review!

-Valk


	24. Chernaya Roza

Hey, it's Wednesday, isn't it? I have a few minutes now, so let's get started, shall we?

Well, despite the fact that I'm boycotting Jack/Carly, I have been making a little bit of progress with writing! I have officially finished writing Act II, but for certain hints I've given, I can't say how many chapters it turned out to be. But the good news is that I have made progress! Slow as it may be.

Many thanks to **Rapis-Razuri, FiringShootingStar, RobotFish, the forgottenpeople96, melan anime** (Three times!)**, Shinn Tsukishiro, Seeker Heart, Mixer18, TFRiD Queen, ProChampionDuelistAKAPyro, ****AnimeKiwi369** and RunoandAkizafan for their super special awesome reviews! (Yes, that was an Abridged Series reference.)

And anons are **ChibiX, Mariah, LDC, name, PDS, **and one guest!** ChibiX**: Do you really think it went quick? Well, Jack and Carly aren't together just yet. And thank you so much! Here's another chapter! From now on, I'll be updating every Wednesday. **Mariah**: Don't be too quick. Jack isn't quite a softy yet. He's still a massive headcase with a huge ego. He'll still need some time :) And, yes, the writers of 5D's did kill their relationship in season two. I was sorely disappointed with Jack then. **LDC**: The catch is, Jack doesn't yet realize he's in love. And he's not about to follow Yusei's advice. **name**: –snigger– I didn't hear any cymbals yet ;) **PDS**: Thanks! I'll do my best!

As always, many thanks to by awesome beta, **RobotFish**!

Oh, and I decided not to do the 'next time' thing. And I want to offer thanks to everyone who has given me permission to repost reviews! I'll work on that when I get free time, which may not be until the latter half of October when my clinicals start.

Enjoy the chapter! I think you guys will like this one ;)

* * *

_**Sunset Horizon  
**_**Chapter 24 – C****hernaya Roza**

Crow raced across the rooftops, leaping from one to the next while following the small group of the sheriff's men. Sheriff Trudge himself was leading the pack, bringing them all in the direction of the town entrance. Something was going down, and he wasn't about to miss it.

Jack was back at the bar, dealing with his lady issues—anyone could see he was stuck on that thief girl—Yusei was down at his forge, and Kalin had been back at their home, doing research on the Earthbounds. He truly was a scholar at heart. Everything fascinated him.

Crow had decided to spend the day on the roof of the bar with his sketchbook, but then heard the commotion of the patrol and decided to check it out. After all, nothing happened in this town anymore. Since the new governor showed up, the Underground had been inactive and hadn't made an appearance in town.

He did wonder what happened to all of those slaves that he'd seen with Jack that night. He'd be lying if he said Annie and Max weren't like a little brother and sister to him, which made him feel guilty that he hadn't busted their brother out with them. Where was he now? Would the siblings ever be able to meet again?

Shaking his head, he took one final leap to the roof of the guardpost, crouching down to peer around the sign over the door. From what he could see, it just looked like a traveler with a small covered wagon. What was it that had spooked the guards so much?

A woman sat on the coachman's seat, a black cloak falling down her shoulders while long black hair fell down her back. She smiled lightly as Trudge approached, his silver star gleaming and alerting her to his status in town. She spoke, her calm voice resonating clearly in the area, "Good day, Sheriff Trudge."

He cleared his throat, replying, "Good day, Miss. I apologize for this, but we'll need to search your wagon before we can let you into town."

Crow rolled his eyes. Did he ever get over his paranoia?

The woman nodded and said, "Please, feel free. You'll only find gifts I bring for my friends."

"Your friends?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why didn't you say so? Who are they? I'll ask them to vouch for you."

"Akiza Izinski, Carly Carmine, and the crew known as the Enforcers, of course."

Crow blinked. The woman didn't look at all familiar. He couldn't remember ever meeting her before.

"Of course," she continued, an eerie smile on her lips. "We aren't friends yet. But we will be."

Just what did she mean by that?

…

Yusei sat at his usual seat in the Dragon's Claw, tapping the fingers of one hand on the table and bringing his glass of whiskey to his lips with the other. Setting the glass back down, he reached up to wipe his mouth and smeared the ash and soot from his forge across his face in the process. He ignored it, completely used to the mess of smithing, and instead continued to wait impatiently for Kalin to get back.

Crow sat across from him, looking a little apprehensive over something, but had yet to say anything. He imagined it was probably something with Luna. It seemed the most likely. If it was something with the Underground, he was sure he would have said something by now.

Jack was seated to his right, arms crossed while trying to look bored and uninterested. For anyone who knew him on a personal level, it was clear to see he was fighting an internal battle and the two sides were waging war with equal strength.

No doubt it was due to his recently discovered heart meddling with his brain.

Despite all of his friends' issues, Yusei couldn't help but feel excited. His most recent smithing project was finally nearing completion. He had started it a week ago, but he had been eager to finish it and spent every spare moment while Akiza was working in her bar on it. He was confident that he could have all of the etching done within a week.

Finally, Kalin walked in with a book at his side and a small smile on his lips. "Sorry I'm late. I got sidetracked. These books you got for me are really interesting, Yusei."

He nodded, hoping his friend wouldn't ask where he got them from. He was pretty sure Crow knew Luna was in town, but Jack and Kalin didn't know anything about her and Akiza asked for it to stay that way. When he'd made an off-handed comment about how Kalin had been interested in the Earthbounds, the priestess said she had some reading material on it that she could loan. He figured Kalin didn't ask because he'd assumed the books were Akiza's, and he decided he'd let him continue to think that.

They settled in to start their poker game, but paused as the doors opened and a slender woman walked in. She didn't look like anyone he knew, so he figured she must be new to town. New Domino didn't get a lot of travelers, but it wasn't a completely unheard of concept, either. He silently nodded his head towards the woman, alerting his friends to her presence before looking to make eye contact with Akiza.

She met his gaze, shaking her head as a signal. This woman wasn't a threat, then. If his psychic lover didn't think so, then he would trust her. The raven-haired stranger glanced through the bar for a long moment, her hands folded in front of her while clutching a well-worn book. Finally, her eyes fell on the four of them watching her and she smiled lightly, weaving her way between the tables before stopping between Crow and Kalin.

Yusei's eyebrow rose as he leaned back in his chair, saying, "Can we help you, Miss?"

She nodded once, glancing at each of them with a nod as she spoke their names, "Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, and Kalin Kessler." As she addressed the final member of their group, her smile brightened as she added, "It's good to see you again, Kalin."

The other three Enforcers looked to their friend with 'you've met before?' written on their faces as he chuckled awkwardly. "Uh, yeah. I'm afraid I didn't catch your name last time, Miss…?"

"Forgive me. I forget people don't always know me like I know them. My name is Misty Tredwell. Besides Kalin, this is our first real meeting, though I've known you for much longer."

At their confused glances, she turned to pull a chair from the table behind her and seated herself delicately. "Perhaps you should invite Miss Izinski and Miss Carmine to this conversation. The psychic and the former Earthbound are rather deeply involved, after all." After a brief pause, she looked right at Yusei and asked, "She is still Miss Izinski, right?"

Yusei's eyebrow rose as he shifted to stand, not all that sure as to what she meant as he shifted to stand and said, "I'll go get them." He eyed the strange woman cautiously as he walked away, wondering what her purpose was in this town. Akiza hadn't sensed a threat from her, so she was either very good at concealing her motives, or she truly wasn't a threat. She knew Akiza was a psychic and that Carly was possessed by an Earthbound, so there was definitely something supernatural about her.

He walked up to the counter and leaned across, moving to kiss Akiza before she reached out to press a finger against his lips. "Wash up, Yusei. I'm not kissing soot."

He reached up and moved to wipe his mouth on his sleeve before shaking his head. "Right," he muttered, his voice dropping to a whisper, "That stranger that came in, you're sure you didn't pick up anything weird about her?"

She shook her head with a frown. "No, why?"

He met her eyes with a steady gaze, keeping all playfulness from his tone as he said, "Because there's definitely something supernatural about her. Psychic, Earthbound, something new, I don't know. She wants you and Carly to join us before she says anything."

She blinked. "Me?"

He nodded. "She knows you're psychic and that Carly's a former Earthbound, but she hasn't said how she knows yet." Leaning closer, he stole a quick kiss before she could stop him and whispered, "Don't worry. I'll protect you."

She frowned and wiped her lips of the soot there. "Yusei, how many times do I have to tell you? I don't need to be protected." She nodded to Bruno for him to take over as she walked around the counter and over for the stairs before throwing a wink over her shoulder and saying, "Not that I don't appreciate the notion."

…

Akiza walked down the stairs with Carly beside her and a frown on her lips, wondering what this stranger's motives could possibly be. She had definitely given off docile waves, but that didn't always mean someone was harmless. Making her way through her bar, she approached the table where the Enforcers were set up and motioned for Carly to take a chair from another table before seating herself on Yusei's lap. She purposely positioned herself to leave Yusei's hand available and Stardust in easy reach, just in case.

Kalin struck up the conversation, saying, "Please, tell us, Miss Tredwell. How do you know so much? How did you know my name when we met before?"

She reached into a satchel on her side and pulled a small shot glass and a bottle of clear liquid from inside, saying, "With respect, Miss Izinski, I would like to drink this. I would support your business, but I know you don't serve my liquor of choice."

Her eyebrow rose as she watched her pour her drink before downing the shot. "What kind of drink is that?"

She smiled and held up the bottle. "It's vodka, an import from Sephylon. Would you like to try it?"

Yusei's eyebrows rose as he muttered, "Napitok unikalʹnym Sephylon? Eto ya dolzhen poprobovatʹ."

She raised her eyebrow and held out the bottle, letting anyone who wanted it try a shot. "Miss Izinski, I do highly recommend that you look into importing. Vodka is a truly special treat."

She took the bottle as it came her way and poured a shot into Yusei's empty glass before downing it. She shook her head at the bite, then poured another shot and handed the glass to Yusei. Though she didn't have a clue what he'd said, she'd caught from his tone that he was curious about the drink.

He downed it, coughing once from the strong burn and slammed the glass down on the table. "Damn, that's some good stuff. You really should look into stocking it, Akiza."

She gave a light shrug as she passed the bottle to Jack. "I'll have to see how expensive it is. Importing can cost quite a bit."

Nodding, Misty sighed once and folded her hands over the leather-bound book she set on the table. "Well, I know all of you are waiting for an explanation."

Akiza nodded once, silently urging her to continue. She didn't sense any psychic powers emanating from her, so she figured the best way would be to stay quiet and let her explain. She leaned back slightly against Yusei's shoulder, feeling comfort at the touch of his hand on her side. Slowly, she felt his other hand move from its place on her knee to stroke down her leg before sliding back up. She fought to keep a smile from her face as he drew his hand back up her leg and under her skirt.

The table was high enough that no one else could see what was going on as she squirmed slightly on top of him, causing his breath to hitch as he leaned closer to brush his nose through her hair. His hand moved along her thigh, tracing vague circles along her skin and leaving goosebumps in its wake. She shivered as he dipped his fingers down between her thighs, stretching his thumb to gently stroke at the junction between her leg and hip.

She bit down on her lip, fighting back the urge to moan in the public of her bar. The realization that they were indeed in public hit her and she shifted, moving her leg slightly to prod the heel of her shoe into the top of his boot. When he didn't stop, she gripped her hand into the fabric of the back of his jacket and slammed her heel down.

He released a slight yelp and quickly removed his hand from her skirt, muttering, "Derʹmo, chto bolʹno!"

She narrowed her eyes at him and leaned closer to whisper, "Save that for later." She turned back to the others with a smile that spoke volumes of feigned innocence, then raised her eyebrow when she saw her newest guest open her book and pull a quill and ink jar from her satchel before quickly jotting something down.

Misty Tredwell smiled and blew on the ink to dry it before closing her book and drawing the ties on the front to keep it closed. "Excuse me. I'll explain in a moment."

Jack shook his head and leaned back in his seat, obviously looking anywhere but Carly's direction. "Get on with it. Who are you?"

She cleared her throat awkwardly and placed her hands back on her book. "To be blunt, I am a former Earthbound, like you," she said, staring right at Carly.

Carly gasped and covered her mouth with her hand as Kalin asked, "An Earthbound?"

She nodded. "As I'm sure you're aware, the Earthbounds grant different powers to their hosts. If I'm not mistaken, you have an intense increase in your physical prowess. For me, the abilities manifested and gave me a kind of foresight."

Akiza leaned closer at that and asked, "Foresight? You mean, you can see the future?"

Misty hesitated for a moment before saying, "To an extent. I receive visions. I cannot choose what I see, nor when I see them. The only stipulation is that I'm present for everything I see." She took in the confused expressions around her and sighed, elaborating, "What I mean is that I won't have a vision of something that happens halfway around the world and never see it happen. Every vision is sooner or later fulfilled while I'm present."

"I think I understand," Kalin said, leaning slightly closer to her while processing the information. "What you're saying is that one of your visions can't happen unless you're present, right?"

She nodded. "Which brings me around to my book. This," she said, holding the thick, leather-bound book up. "-is where I document all of my visions. I take note of the date I have the vision, what happened in it, how much detail was included, and where I was when the vision occurred. When it happens, I add the date and location where it does. Please, feel free to ask questions if you don't understand. We're much better friends in my mind then we are to you."

Kalin turned his chair slightly to face her, completely absorbed in her story, and asked, "So, when you say 'visions,' what exactly are-"

He cut off, staring ahead as the shoulder of her cloak rustled and a small green form popped out. The tiny lizard scurried over to her shoulder and stretched out as far as it could, hissing at Kalin. Misty gave a jovial laugh at the white-haired man's expression, reaching up to let the lizard step onto her hand before moving it down to set on the table. "Be nice, Ccarahyua. He's our friend."

The Enforcers, Akiza, and Carly all stared in surprise at the small lizard. Misty gave a laugh and lightly pet its head affectionately. "This is Ccarahyua. He's been my faithful companion for the last year."

Kalin raised an eyebrow, still recovering for the shock of being hissed at by a lizard. "So..."

Yusei reached his hand wrapped around Akiza's back out for a handshake. "I guess this makes us friends."

...

A week and a half had passed since Misty arrived in town and she had shared several of her visions with the Enforcers. Kalin had taken quite the interest in her, spending as much time as he could with her. Yusei knew it was because he was fascinated by the Earthbounds, but any fool could see he was smitten by the traveling beauty.

She was proving to be an interesting acquaintance, always having a story or two to share. She had apparently had visions that told her Akiza was psychic and had brought several forms of reading material for her to research as a gift. Finally, she would be able to understand more of who she was.

Yusei sighed contentedly as he walked through the town, glad that his latest project in the forge was finally done. He couldn't wait to share it.

Glancing down at the box under his arm, he smiled as he made his way back to the bar. Akiza had sent Leo to his forge to tell him to hurry back, saying there was something important she wanted to share.

So he'd taken his finished project and packaged it in a box, then convinced Carly to tie a ribbon on it for him. It wasn't his strong point, and he wanted it to look nice.

He ran up the steps to the bar and pushed the door open, glancing around to find Akiza absent and Bruno behind the counter with Annie, who was grabbing a tray from the rack. The bartender saw him and pointed a finger upwards, saying, "She said to meet her upstairs."

He nodded a confirmation, smirking in spite of himself at the thought of what her surprise could be. Taking the stairs two at a time, he jogged up them and down the hall to the room he shared with her. He knocked once before cracking the door and saying, "Akiza?"

She smiled as he walked in and crossed the room to stand in front of him, running her hands up his chest and kissing him. "Hey. I'm glad you could make it."

He smirked and wrapped his free hand around her waist and tugged her closer. "I'm glad to be here," he murmured, leaning down to kiss her softly.

She drew back and cast him an odd look, asking, "Leo didn't tell you why I wanted you to hurry back, did he?"

He shook his head, then remembered the box in his hand before saying, "Hey, I got something for you."

She gave a light laugh and took the package as he held it out. "Oh, it's heavy. Heavier than I expected."

He smiled. "Go on, open it. Carly tied the bow, by the way."

She chuckled again and moved over to sit down on the bed, tugging at the dark red ribbon to get it off. He smiled and walked over to sit next to her, watching in anticipation as she slowly pulled the cover of the box off and glanced inside. She reached inside and lifted the object in awe, studying it carefully.

The smoky-grey metal shimmered in the afternoon sun, the reddish-pink trimming offering a perfect contrast. The long-barreled pistol was a true work of art, a design etched all down the barrel of red-tipped rose petals.

Her jaw fell open as she admired the weapon, turning it over in her hands before slowly murmuring, "Beautiful..."

He smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist from behind, saying, "Chernaya Roza."

She glanced at him in confusion. "Hm?"

His smirk spread as he tugged Stardust from its holster and lightly crossed the barrel over that of her weapon. "Black Rose Dragon. One of the five generals of the Crimson Dragon alongside Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, and Black-Winged Dragon. Some of the stories place Black Rose as being Stardust's secret lover."

She stayed silent for a long moment as she admired the beautiful weapon, then finally managed to say, "I... I don't know what to say."

He tugged her closer, but turned away slowly as he muttered, "I'm sorry, Akiza."

She turned to look at him in curiosity, just noticing his somber attitude. "Yusei?"

He bit down on his lip, swallowing to moisten his dry throat. "I... I'm not a very good man for you, Akiza. I don't have any money or property to offer. This," he said, motioning towards the pistol in her hand. "This is all I can give you."

She shifted to hold the gun in one hand and reached the other to settle on his thigh. "Yusei…" A slight chuckle fell from her lips as she shifted to touch his cheek and turn him to face her. "Yusei, if I was concerned about things like money and property, I would've accepted the offers I received in the past. But I didn't, because I want to be with a man I love. I don't care about those things, and if you've been paying any attention to me for the last five years, you would have known that."

He blinked, unable to think of a proper response, and muttered, "Akiza…"

She smiled, stretching up to kiss his lips. "I love you, Yusei. I chose to be with you because you're the only man I love. I don't care about what you can offer me. I'm happy just as long as you're next to me."

He shifted to touch his forehead to hers and smiled against her lips. "I love you, too, Akiza. I just wish I had more to give you."

"There is one thing you can do…" she said with a mischievous glimmer in her eye.

He kissed her once and leaned back to meet her gaze. "You name it."

She slipped her hand down his chest and played her fingertips across the waistline of his trousers, moving closer to push him to his back. "I want you to…"

An eager hum passed through his lips as he leaned back, pulling her to sit across his waist. "Yeah…?"

She leaned down and kissed his lips for a long moment, smoothing her hands along his chest. Slowly, she drew back and pressed light kisses along his jaw, murmuring into his ear, "…meet my parents."

He shifted to roll over and pressed her down into the mattress, reaching to cup her breast through her dress. "Mm. I'll do that and so much mo-" He paused, just realizing what she said and drew back in a combination of surprise and confusion. "Wait. What?"

Reaching up to play her fingers through his bangs, she grinned beneath him. "My parents invited _us_ over for dinner today. They want to meet the man who's made me so happy. Now that my father's free again and all this mess with Carly and Misty has slowed down, the opportunity for dinner has presented itself."

He stared down at her in shock, completely blindsided by her proposition. "Erm, well… I mean…"

She smirked devilishly and propped herself up to a half-sitting position so she could kiss his lips quickly. "You don't want to meet them and get their approval?"

He averted his gaze as he moved back to sit on his knees above her legs. "I just… I don't know if I can get it."

She shifted to sit up properly and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, saying, "Yusei, all my life, my parents refused to arrange a marriage for me because they wanted me to find happiness with a man I love. They'll be happy that I've found such a man and that you love me and cherish me in return."

"I… I just don't know…" he muttered, keeping his eyes trained on the mattress beside him.

Sighing once, she reached out to cup his jaw and murmured, "All they want is to know you'll be a good man for me. If you run from them and refuse to meet them, then they'll only become wary of you. My father knows you're the one who saved him from prison and, well, I've told them stories. They know you're not a bad person. They just want to know the man their daughter's fallen in love with. If, one day, we had children, wouldn't you want to know who they're spending their time with?"

He choked slightly as the thought of having kids pushed its way into his mind again, causing him to shake his head once. "Er, I… haven't really put a lot of thought into us having kids."

She tugged him a little closer and kissed his lips. "That's fine. I'm not saying we should just yet, but…"

He blinked. "Yeah? What is it?"

A light blush tinted her cheeks as she looked away, murmuring, "Someday, I want…" Pausing, she shook her head and looked back to him with a smile. "Will you go to meet my parents?"

He frowned, wondering what she was going to say, but decided it wasn't that important. She would tell him when she was ready. Nodding, he said, "Yeah. But, I… Er, I don't have a suit or anything."

She couldn't hold back a laugh as she said, "Don't worry about it. It's a casual dinner. But you should probably wear a shirt."

…

Akiza walked down the street beside Yusei, one hand holding her parasol and the other wrapped around his. She knew he was nervous about meeting her parents, but she dearly wanted for him to get their approval. It meant so much if her parents could give their blessing to the man she loved. She tugged on his hand, pulling him down so she could whisper in his ear, "It's probably best if we don't mention having sex."

He nodded once and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek. "I'll be good."

She smiled and turned to kiss his lips. "I know. Thank you."

His expression shifted from a nervous smile to one of slight shock. "Oh… Yeah. I have something else for you."

She cocked her head in curiosity and stopped walking. "Hm? What is it?"

He slipped a hand in his pocket and withdrew a small object, holding his hand up to reveal a dark grey necklace twisted around his fingers. On the end of the chain, a pendant in the shape of a rose hung softly. "I had just a little leftover metal from the piece I made Black Rose out of, and I had already gotten enough practice with etching roses, so I thought I'd make something extra."

She gasped and reached out gently to touch it, saying, "It's beautiful, Yusei."

He smiled again and twisted his wrist casually to untangle the chain from his hand before stepping behind her, raising the necklace to wrap around her neck. She lifted her hair to pull it out of the way, smiling as the small but heavy pendant fell to settle above her bust. She couldn't stop herself from reaching to touch it, playing her fingers across the delicate petals. "This is… It's so beautiful. I…"

He stepped back around her and set his hands on her shoulders before leaning in to kiss her once. "I'm glad you like it."

She reached her free hand up to caress his cheek, saying, "It's the most heartfelt and beautiful gift I've ever received." Pausing, she quickly added, "When coupled with Black Rose Dragon."

He couldn't hold back a laugh as he kissed her again, this time tugging her close and kissing her deeply. Their tongues danced together for a moment before he reluctantly drew back with a smile, saying, "We should probably go. We don't want to be late for dinner, right?"

She nodded with a smile. "Right."

They finished the short trek through town to get to her parents' two-story mansion and walked through the small front gate. Being one of the richer families in New Domino, their home was decorated with well-cared-for foliage, a slight rarity in the town proper. The home was built of brick, solid and sturdy among the town of wooden homes. It stood tall during the heavy autumn storms and had supposedly been intact since the founding of the town.

Akiza hadn't lived there with her parents since she'd opened her bar, but it was the home she had grown up in as a child. The walls held several memories for her, both good and bad. From what she'd recently learned of Yusei's youth, she was fairly certain her childhood was much smoother than his. She wrapped her arm around his and pulled him up to the door, frowning slightly at the nervous look on his face. Sighing once, she muttered, "You can fearlessly charge in to murder a psychic maniac who could kill you with a single thought, but you're afraid to meet your girl's parents?"

He turned to look at her, slowly meeting her gaze, then gave a small chuckle. "'My' girl?"

She released a laugh of her own before leaning closer and pressing a kiss to his lips. "Of course. I'm not going to be anyone else's."

He nuzzled his nose against hers for a moment, saying, "I just find that interesting. I didn't think you were the type of girl to ever consider yourself as belonging to anyone."

"I can only say that because I know, in the same regard, that you're mine," she murmured, just a hair away from his lips.

He pulled away suddenly and pressed a finger to her lips. "Ah-ah-ah… None of that, or we'll never make it in the doors."

"All right, then," she purred, reaching out and grabbing the door knocker before slamming it twice. "In we go."

He froze up slightly, causing her to reach out, catch his sleeve, and tug him to stand next to her. "Behave," she hissed, shooting a glare out of the corner of her eye.

He nodded once, stiffening slightly as the door opened to reveal a woman who looked like an older version of Akiza. She smiled at her guests and pulled the door back, gesturing for them to come in before wrapping her arms around the young psychic and saying, "I'm so glad you could make it, sweetie. It's been too long since we've had a nice dinner as a family."

Akiza returned the embrace for a moment, happy to be back in the arms of her mother. "Thanks for inviting us, Mama. It feels good to be home." She pulled back and reached out set a hand on Yusei's arm, smiling at her mother as she said, "Mama, this is Yusei Fudo, the man I love with all my heart. Yusei, this is my mother, Setsuko Izinski."

Yusei offered a perfect bow, no-doubt ingrained into his memory from his youth as a noble. "It's an honor to finally meet you, Ma'am. Akiza tells me many good things about you."

She gave a smile and gestured towards the inside of the house, saying, "She tells me good things about you, too."

He reached out and held Akiza's hand, smiling at her fondly. When he didn't say anything for a moment, she decided to speak and asked, "What are your plans for the evening, Mama?"

"We're still working on dinner, so I thought we could have some tea and get to know each other a little better. Is that all right with you, Yusei?"

He shook his head, snapping his attention away from staring at the woman he loved before saying, "Uh, yeah. That sounds great. Thank you."

Akiza followed her mother down the hall towards the parlor, holding Yusei's hand to both give him comfort and keep tabs on him. He was sly by nature, so she wouldn't doubt it if he tried to run. They walked into the parlor where her father waited, back to his home after being freed by Yusei's former mentor. She wasn't sure what would happen with that, but she imagined Yusei wanted to have a few words with Roman before anyone else did anything.

Her mother walked over and sat on the sofa placed beside her husband's chair, gesturing for Yusei and Akiza to sit. They made their way over to the couch placed opposite Setsuko's, and sat down at a close proximity, yet not too close. The young bartender noticed the tray of tea already set on the table in the middle and leaned closer to lift the pot, sniffing the spout for the flavor. An herbal blend. Not her favorite, but it was universal.

She poured tea into four cups and handed one to each of her parents, then one to Yusei before holding the last one herself. She sat back in the couch again, raising an eyebrow silently as Yusei expertly handled his teacup and saucer. Formality really was engrained into the back of his mind.

"So, tell me, Yusei," Hideo, her father, said, knowing his name from his time as the infamous leader of the Enforcers and the stories his daughter had told him. "Tell me a little about yourself."

He reached out to set his teacup on the table and leaned back slightly, taking a moment to consider how to respond. Akiza wasn't sure how much he planned to tell them, so she decided to keep her lips sealed and slowly reached out to hold his hand supportively. He nodded as a sign that he appreciated her concern before facing her parents again. "What would you like to know, Sir?"

He gave a slight smile in an effort to be friendly and asked, "Where are you from? I'm afraid I don't know much about you prior to your appearance in town."

Akiza tightened her hold on his hand and offered a tiny smile. Yusei had told her where he was from and about his relationship with his parents, but that had only happened after months of being lovers. She didn't expect him to say too much, and she doubted her parents did, either. "Yusei…"

He opened his mouth once, then snapped it shut again as he considered his words. Finally, he nodded and said, "I was born in the Capital to Senator Katsuro and High Priestess Elise Fudo. I was raised with wealth and formality on all sides. I hated everything around me except for my mother. The rules, the formality, the falseness of the nobles, everything. Most of all, I hated the Underground's involvement with our government. I saw it all first-hand, even as a child."

Akiza listened in silence with her parents, watching as he picked up his tea and took another drink, then set back down lightly. "When I was eight, my mother died. After that, I tried to find something that I could live for. When I was twelve, I realized I never would and ran from home. I didn't take anything with me except a small amount of money for travel, some food and water, and a change of clothes. I discarded my connection to the senatorial family and left to track down my best friend from childhood. I felt that I could find a reason to live if I met with him."

"Your friend?" Setsuko asked, genuinely curious.

He nodded. "A man by the name of Kalin Kessler. I'm not sure if you've met."

"Kessler…" Hideo stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Wasn't that the name of our governor before Goodwin?"

Yusei nodded again. "Yes. Kalin's grandfather was selected by the council to become the next governor of New Domino when we were nine. He came here and I followed." He paused, giving a slight chuckle. "In a way, I was right. I did find my reason to live when I came here to meet with Kalin. It wasn't where I was expecting it to be, though."

A moment of silence passed before he took Akiza's hands and finished, "I found it in a pair of ochre eyes, belonging to the most beautiful and spirited woman I'd ever met." Slowly, he turned back to face her parents and said, "I fell in love with your daughter, and I swear to do anything in my power to keep her happy and safe."

Akiza felt a slight blush cross her features and faced away from her parents. She was used to Yusei sweet-talking her. She could handle him saying some of the dirtiest and most seductive things in her ear without getting a blush. It was when he confessed his love for her in front of her parents that she got embarrassed. Gritting her teeth, she muttered for his ears only, "What are you doing?"

He only squeezed her hands a little tighter as a response before continuing, "I love her and, by Crimson, she's the only woman who has ever made me feel this way. I need her in my life."

The room fell quiet for a long moment before Hideo gave a slight cough. "Well… I know Akiza has a way of knowing who she can trust and, frankly, if she feels she can not only trust you as a friend, but also with her heart, then I see no reason why we shouldn't trust you, either."

Setsuko smiled and said, "We give you both our blessing. Take care of our daughter, Yusei."

He nodded solemnly, taking their words with absolute seriousness. "I promise. She'll never shed another tear of sadness."

Akiza felt her eyes water and reached out, throwing her arms around his shoulders and embracing him tightly. "I love you so much, Yusei…!" she murmured, her voice muffled against the shoulder of his jacket.

When she finally pulled back, Hideo stood and approached the young couple, pausing above them while they stood. He reached a hand out towards the younger man with a smile, nodding as he accepted the gesture. With a hearty laugh, he asked, "Is it too soon to be planning a wedding?"

The nineteen-year-old psychic reached out and swatted her father's shoulder, scolding, "Papa!"

…

Yusei felt good when he returned home from Akiza's parents' house with her. Knowing her parents approved of him lifted a heavy burden he didn't realize he'd carried. He had wanted to celebrate with her as soon as possible, but she'd decided she should help in the bar. She's been getting awfully lax in her duties since she'd started living with him, after all.

He had let her do what she needed to. He still had a piece of business he needed to tend to.

He walked though the tunnels, approaching the room where the children lived with Martha and Luna. As he approached the echoing laughter, he absently reached across his body to touch his right forearm. One part of him was eager to discover what his mother's mark meant, while another, much larger part was terrified of knowing. What if it was something terrible? Some kind of insignia foretelling the end of the world?

He shook his head. Baldercrap like that didn't exist.

He walked into the room and knocked on the wooden support in the doorway, alerting the residents to his presence. The children ran over to greet him, knowing who he was and excitedly anticipating his visits. He smiled and pat their heads, hiding his worry in their presence. Bending down to a kneeling position, he spoke to the two in front, Ginga and West, saying, "Hey, I'm here to talk to Luna. Can I borrow her for a minute?"

The priestess in question appeared behind the kids with a tired expression. "Some mischievous little ones are supposed to be in bed!"

He chuckled and ran his hands through their hair playfully, then stood up and said, "Want some help?"

"Help would be great," she replied, flashing a grateful smile. "Haruka's not feeling well, and Martha's been spending her time with her, leaving me with the others."

He nodded, doing what he could to help her get them ready for bed. He had helped Max get to sleep a couple times in the past, so he wasn't completely unfamiliar with the process. Before he knew it, almost an hour had passed and he suddenly felt very tired. Releasing a yawn, he shifted to stretch his arms over his head as he moved for the door, waiting for Luna to follow him before starting down the hall and getting out of earshot.

She followed him, aware that he wanted to talk but still unsure of the subject. He finally stopped walking and heaved a sigh, looping his thumbs into his belt as casually as he could before saying, "Akiza said you wanted to talk to me?"

A blank expression crossed her features as she thought about it, finally muttering, "No… I don't think-"

He reached over and shoved his sleeve up, revealing the dragon-head tattoo on his arm. "She said you wanted to talk to me."

"It was you this whole time…" A slight gasp fell from her lips as she absorbed the sight of his mark, then looked back at his face. Her eyes drifted back and forth between the two before she finally shook her head to snap to attention. Stepping back two steps, she knelt down into a deep bow and clearly stated, "I am here to serve, Masterful Signer."

He blinked. What the hell?

* * *

So… Anyone want to guess what's up with the 'Masterful Signer' bit? Here's a hint: It'll play quite the role from here on out :)

By the way, yes, 'baldercrap' is a part of my everyday vocabulary. Just sayin'.

Anyway, I'll just be quiet and see what you guys have to say on this one. I hope you liked it!

Please review!

-Valk


	25. Signer of Legend

Another week, another chapter. Ho-hum. Well, my life has been pretty busy lately. How about you guys?

My thanks go out to **FiringShootingStar, Shinn Tsukishiro, theforgottenpeople96, Darkangel2221, Rapis-Razuri, Seeker Heart, Mixer18, melan anime, Poohbear4u, Rose-Aki, RobotFish, RunoandAkizafan, **and **TFRiD Queen** for their reviews!

And anons this week are **Mariah, LDC, ChibiX, name,** and** PDS. Mariah**: Yeah, I think every girl would like a boyfriend who makes a gun for them XP The necklace is an added bonus. **LDC**: A wedding, eh? You think Daddy Izinski is on the right track? Well, I can't promise anything, but I think you'll like where this goes. **ChibiX**: Kaliryu (Kalin/Kiryu) having a connection to the Dark Signers? Hm, interesting thought, I admit. **name**: Well, the Crimson Dragon is essentially God in this fic, so being a servant of it isn't that strange. Technically, one could say anyone of faith is a servant of their god. Just sayin'. **PDS**: Leader of the Crimson Dragon? Now, that's an odd thought, considering ol' CD is their god. I'm not really sure how a leader of a god would work.

Now, I replied to most of the signed reviews and told them this, but as far as the Signer thing goes, there will only be three Signer marks featured in this fic. The Head Signer holds a little more importance than the others. It'll all be explained soon :)

That being said, enjoy the chapter!

And, as always, many thanks to my awesome beta, **RobotFish**!

* * *

_**Sunset Horizon  
**_**Chapter 25 – Signer of Legend**

"Wh… What…?" Yusei muttered, staring in shock at Luna's kneeling form. "What the hell is going on?"

She slowly shifted to stand, but kept her eyes down. "You aren't aware of what this means, then?"

He shook his head. "That's why I'm asking you."

She sighed heavily and looked towards the ground. "The Archbishop sent me here to track you down and bring you back to the Capital. His Holiness only told me the basics."

Leaning back against the wall, he crossed his arms and said, "I don't know anything about this thing. Please, Luna. Tell me what you do know. What does it mean?"

"It means…" She took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. "It means you're the Signer. You have a link to the Spirit World. I don't know exactly what it entails, but I was told that once I found you and brought you back, the Archbishop would explain everything."

He shook his head. "Not happening."

She stared, wide-eyed. "What do you mean, 'not happening'? This thing," she said, reaching out and taking his wrist to hold up his arm. "-is dangerous! It holds a powerful threat and you need to know what it means!"

He pulled his arm away and sighed. "I've had this for thirteen years and the only adverse reaction I've had is when it glows. It does that when I smith and stops when I clean up. I haven't managed to unleash any holy terror yet, so I think I'll be just fine. Besides, I swore I'd never set foot in the Capital again."

Rolling her eyes, she shot back, "And you'd risk the safety of everyone for a petty grudge against the city?"

"Petty?" He turned on her, pointing a finger threateningly in her face. "You think my grudge is 'petty'? You don't know what I went through in that place. I'm not about to go back for something you can't even be sure of. So the Archbishop told you I'm a threat. I haven't accidentally done anything yet, so I don't think I'm going to start. If he's really worried, he can come out here and tell me himself."

"Yusei, please." She reached out, holding his hand comfortingly. "Please just consider it?"

He sighed heavily. He knew he could never stay angry with her. She was just doing what her beliefs asked of her, just like any member of the church. "Fine. I'll think about it, okay?"

She smiled brightly. "Thank you!"

Giving a short nod, he turned to walk back towards the ladder leading upstairs, silently pushing the thought to the back of his mind. He had only said that so she wouldn't feel so bad. He never wanted to return to that place and vowed that he never would.

…

The next day had yielded another one full of routine, causing the Enforcers to gather at the bar to play a game of cards. Carly was still helping Akiza in the bar, though today was her first lesson on actual bartending. Bruno was managing the bar for the most part while Akiza showed Carly any tricks to the trade.

Misty sat in a chair at the next table over from the guys, occasionally glancing over at the game. Her appearance must have been a strange one to anyone else in the building, with her long black and green traveler's robes and silky black hair. Add her sophisticated dress style onto her delicate seating position with one leg crossed over the other, one hand under her chin, and her book propped in the other. She stuck out like a sore thumb in the backwater town. The strangest part was that her pet lizard, Ccarahyua, was settled on the top of her head, sleeping peacefully.

She was a strange one, that was for sure.

She sat behind Kalin, occasionally pointing to cards in his hand and telling him to play them. He would look at her oddly, and she would smirk and tell him to trust her. He won every hand that he followed her advice on, so either the woman knew a thing or two about cards, or her foresight ability was coming into play here.

Yusei didn't really care, and all Crow had to say on the matter was that she better sit behind him in the next game. Jack had been oddly quiet the entire time, his attention somewhere else entirely. Yusei could guess, but he knew better than to say anything.

He looked up with a smile as Akiza walked over with a tray of refills, accepting her kiss as she leaned closer to greet him. He loved it when she did that. There was just something amazing about kissing the girl he loved in public, especially when none of his friends had a girlfriend. They all had women they liked, but Yusei couldn't help but feel a swell of pride when he got to show off the fact that he had a girl and they didn't.

Not that his affection for Akiza stemmed solely from the desire to flaunt her in front of his friends. He loved her more than anything and found himself literally dreaming of her as his wife. Of course, as soon as he woke, he would balk and choke on his own spit. He loved her, yes, but whenever the thought of marriage would push its way into his mind, he found himself terrified of the idea.

However, he hadn't voiced his thoughts to Akiza and pretended to be completely ignorant to the idea of marriage. He was happy with their current relationship. Being able to hold her and love her was the greatest feeling in the world and he didn't want to create a rift by mentioning something he wasn't ready for yet.

He drew back from their passionate kiss with a lopsided smirk and muttered, "Ya khochu, chtoby brositʹ tebya i lyublyu tebya pryamo zdesʹ i seychas."

She smiled in return at the seductive tone of his voice, only catching onto a word here and there. From across the table, Misty looked up with a disgruntled expression before saying, "Eto otvratitelʹno! Ya gluboko oskorblen."

Yusei glanced over with a sheepish look before scratching the back of his head. Averting his gaze, he murmured, "I… wasn't aware that anyone else knew Sephylon."

She scoffed and turned away, burying her nose in her book in a huff. Yusei bit his lip and turned to Akiza before saying, "Well, I don't think Misty's going to get over that very quickly."

Crow's eyebrow rose before he asked, "What'd you say?"

"Something dirty," he replied casually.

"Well," Akiza started. "Since Misty's going to be like that, I don't think there's any reason for you to stay here and be ignored."

He scratched the back of his head again. "Nah, she'll get over it."

Rolling her eyes once, she cleared her throat and tried again, "I meant, if you're not welcome down here, then you should probably head upstairs. Where our bed is."

A light shone in his eye as he realized what she was insinuating and settled his arm on her waist to guide her towards the stairs. "I didn't realize you were coming, too."

Kalin watched them go before giving a slight cough and glancing back towards Misty. "Looks like we have an open spot. Want to join us? It looks like you know the rules."

She nodded and closed her book before standing and walking over to take the seat Yusei had occupied a minute ago. She took his refill of whiskey left untouched from the tray and took a drink, frowning thoughtfully as she processed the taste. "Hm. Not bad."

Jack was still lost in his own world as Crow leaned on the table and asked the travelling beauty, "You know Sephylon, then?"

She gave a short laugh and glanced into her glass with a mischievous smirk. "Actually, no."

Kalin's eyebrow rose. "Then what just happened?"

"I knew a friend a few years back who knew it. I think his wife was from Sephylon. He taught me that phrase and told me to use it if I ever heard someone say something that sounded sexual. He never told me what it meant, but he said it would be hilarious. I assume I used it properly, based on Yusei's reaction."

"So it seems," he replied, taking a sip of his beer before passing the desk of cards to the former Earthbound. "Your deal, Misty."

…

Yusei laid under the covers, smoothing his lips across Akiza's shoulder and hummed contentedly as her hands folded into his hair. His palms slid across her sides and hips, worshipping her figure before he sighed and drew back slightly. Her eyes opened halfway, her mind left dazed by his affection as he shifted to prop himself on one hand and moved the other to brush her hair from her eyes. Giving a slight smile, he bent to kiss her lips once and said, "I'm sorry. I… I need to talk."

"Mm…" she hummed, shifting to slide into a sitting position against the pillows and reached out to play her fingers through his hair. "What's on your mind?"

He caught one of her hands and kissed her palm, gradually shifting to sit on his knees over her legs. "Akiza…" he started, reaching out to hold her hands. "I… talked to Luna about my tattoo."

She cocked her head curiously, absently moving to run her thumb along the mark in question. "What did she say?"

He swallowed the lump in his throat, her tone telling him that she was hurt he didn't wait for her. Settling his free hand on her cheek, he murmured, "I'm sorry I didn't wait for you. I just… I had the nerve built up, so I did it. Please don't be angry about that."

Nodding, she leaned closer and kissed his lips gently. "It's all right, Yusei. I understand."

He flashed a quick smile of appreciation and tightened his hold on her hand. "She said she didn't know a whole lot, just that it somehow connected me to the Spirit World." Under his breath, he added, "Whatever that means…"

Frowning, she murmured, "She mentioned something to me before about it possibly be being dangerous. What did she mean by that?"

He shook his head slowly. "I don't know. She said she was told it was dangerous, and that I should go with her back to the Capital to find out what it really means."

She averted her gaze and held his hand more tightly. "I see…"

"Akiza," he said, offering her name through a small laugh. "I'm not going. I told her I'd think about it, but there's no way. There are too many painful memories there, plus it'd mean I'd be forced to be away from you for months. The trip is a good month long with a map either way, adding in however long it takes to find out what this thing is…" He shook his head with another short laugh. "It's not happening."

Her face cracked into a smile for a moment, then shifted back to a frown as she glanced back at his tattoo. "But what if it is dangerous?"

He brushed the backs of his fingers across her cheek soothingly before saying, "I'll tell you the same thing I told her. I've had this for thirteen years and nothing bad has happened yet. I think we'll be just fine."

A small chuckle fell from her lips as she murmured, "You do raise a good point." Her somber attitude returned once more as she averted her gaze and licked her lips in detached thought. "Yusei…"

"Yeah?" He leaned closer and touched her chin to bring her eyes back to his. "What's wrong?"

"I…" Her face crumpled into a broken smile as she reached out to cup his chin with both hands. "I have something I should tell you, too."

He ran one hand across her shoulder and down her arm, gently smoothing along her skin to comfort her. The other stayed on her cheek, keeping her eyes on his as he murmured, "What is it?"

Despite him holding her chin steady, her eyes still drifted to look away, but quickly moved back to the magnetic stare of his cobalt gaze. "Yusei, I… I was reading through…" She swallowed the lump forming in her throat and tried again, saying, "I was reading through the books Misty gave me."

His concern heightened exponentially. What if there was something wrong with her? Was there something about psychics having shorter life spans? Would she live longer than him? What could she have possibly found that would upset her like this? His fingers folded around hers tightly as he brushed her tears away with his other hand. As firmly as he could, he said, "Akiza, whatever it is that you found, I'll always stand next to you. I'll never leave you, no matter what."

Her lips curved into a slight smile again as she managed, "Several of the books—from different authors— say that psychics… We have a much smaller chance of ever having children. _If_ we even can. Some sources recounted psychics living their lives in healthy marriages with plentiful sex and still no children."

He bit his lip, trying to figure out the best way to respond. Clearly, the subject was important to her. He wouldn't have minded if they'd had children or not, though he wasn't all that keen on being forced not to. Although it did explain why they weren't already expecting a child. They were having a lot of sex. He had wondered for a moment how it was possible that she wasn't getting pregnant, but had chalked it up to good luck and moved on. But now…

He reached out, wrapping his arms around her, and rolled to lay back, hugging her tightly against him. "I love you, Akiza. Even if we can't have children, that fact will never change."

She snuggled into his side, her tears falling against his shoulder. "But, I… I wanted to carry your child one day."

He felt his own eyes water at the sadness and anguish in her voice and pulled her even closer. "Akiza…" he started, then paused for a moment to collect himself. "But you said it's not impossible for psychics to have kids, right?"

She nodded slowly, shifting to bury her face in the crook of his neck. "It's not impossible, no, for some psychics…"

He pressed a kiss to her hair and smoothed his hand down her creamy back. "Then we'll have to try that much harder when we're ready."

A choked laugh bubbled from her throat as she moved a little bit, lifting her head so she could kiss his jaw before muttering, "You always say the stupidest things, but it never fails to make me laugh."

…

Two weeks later, Yusei wandered down the street with Akiza, Carly, and Crow. The first three were on their way home, while Crow was promised to finally be told where Luna was hiding out. His friend had been a little surprised that Yusei knew and he didn't, but he quickly tried to assure him it was Akiza's choosing. Shortly after, Akiza had interjected, saying she had demanded that Yusei kept quiet and cleared the friends of any strife.

He appreciated the notion, and now walked with his friend and the two ladies back to his home. He felt a twitch in his gun arm and turned suddenly, drawing Stardust while instinctively stepping in front of Akiza. All of his senses were telling him there was a threat nearby, but there was no trace. He sensed Crow draw Black-Winged, knowing his leader's instincts were the sharpest of all the Enforcers. Akiza stayed behind him, now gripping Black Rose Dragon in her hands. She wasn't trained for a fight, but she had her powers, if nothing else.

"Yusei!" Akiza called from behind him, causing him to turn on instinct and point Stardust. A shadow passed over them as a figure leapt down from the rooftops, clutching a knife. A blur passed by, knocking him off his feet and throwing him a decent distance away. Akiza fell to the ground next to him as Carly shot past, skidding to a halt somewhere near them after pushing them out of the way.

Gunshots sounded as he reached one hand for Stardust and the other out towards his love. His eyes shot back in the direction of the assailant to find the scraggly young man lying in the dirt, eyes staring blankly ahead while blood soaked the back of his shirt crimson. He turned to Crow, nodding a quick thank-you before shifting to stand and helping Akiza back to her feet. "Thanks," he said, directing it towards Carly this time as he holstered Stardust.

Crow walked up next to the guy and poked his shoulder once. "Hey, man. You know I'd fire if it meant helping a friend, but, well, that wasn't me. I didn't kill this guy." Digging his fingers inside the wound, he grimaced as he yanked the bullet out and held it towards Yusei. "I fired, but I missed. These shells are too small to be from Black-Winged."

He walked over, gripping Akiza's hand tightly as he bent down to look. "You're right… Then who shot him?"

"That would have been me."

Yusei opened his mouth to say thanks as he turned, then froze at the sight of the person in front of him. The boy was around Leo's age, dressed in traditional tan leathers. He wore his long red hair in a half-braid falling down his back and held two small pistols in his hands, flipping them easily before tucking them into holsters on his lower back. He took a few steps forward, a cocky smile on his face as he stopped a few feet away. "My name is Lester Noble." He fisted one hand over his heart and gave a slight bow. "A thank you would be acceptable."

"What the hell?" Crow muttered. "We don't need the help of a kid!"

"Please," Lester snorted. "I may be a few years younger than you, but trust me when I say you do need my help. Don't worry, my bill is being covered."

"Your bill?" Akiza asked, stepping around Yusei slowly. "Are you… a bounty hunter?"

The kid gave a shrug while a crooked smirk stayed on his lips. "We'll go with that. My employer paid for my work and sent me to assist you."

Yusei crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow. "Who's your employer? And when you say 'assist you,' who exactly are you referring to?"

He crossed his arms as if to mimic the young leader, then said, "I was sent here to assist the Enforcers, and my contractor is a man by the name of Zero."

"Zero?" he asked, his raven eyebrow rising higher. "Who is he? Why does he want to help us?"

Lester shrugged again. "I don't know. My job is to get orders and follow them, not question every little detail. Oh, and, for the record, I'm not your servant. I was ordered to assist you, not to take your orders. Don't think you can boss me around, all right?"

He caught sight of Carly flinching somewhere to his right and said, "So what's your purpose here, then?"

"I work _with_ you, not _for_ you. Clear?"

"Clear."

…

Yusei walked into the bar, holding the door for Akiza with a smile, frowning as Lester pushed his way to the front and marched inside. He continued to glare at the back of the kid's head, his expression softening as a pair of lips touched his cheek gently. He turned to smile at Akiza and reached out to wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her against him before kissing her lips. "Hey," he murmured, his lips brushing against hers as he spoke. "Did you sense that guy at all before he showed up?"

She drew back slightly and asked, "Lester, or the one that attacked us?"

He thought about it for a second. "Well, both, but I was asking about the one that's dead now."

She nodded. "I sensed desperation from him. I think he was given a task and had to fulfill it. Lester, no, I didn't sense him, but it's hard in a busy town sometimes. When he came into view and I could focus, yes, I could sense him easily. If you're planning to ask if we can trust him, I think we can. He's cockish and full of himself, but he doesn't have any ill intent coming from him. Not towards us, anyway."

"'Not towards us'?" He asked. "Then who?"

"I'm not sure. We'll have to ask him."

He nodded once, glancing up as the kid's voice calling out, "Bruno! Fancy meeting you here."

Yusei raised his eyebrow in Akiza's direction, realizing for the first time that he really didn't know a lot about her bartender. He wrapped his arm around his love's waist and guided her over to the excitement as Bruno chuckled and said, "You've grown since I saw you last, Lester. You were… ten back then?"

"Hmph!" he snorted, crossing his arms in a huff. "You've grown, too, you massive lug. Working as a bartender, are you? How low the once-mighty have fallen."

He shrugged with a carefree smile. "Work is work."

"In that case," he muttered, holding up a finger and winking. "I'll have a beer."

"Sorry," he replied, still smiling lightly. "I can't give liquor to anyone under sixteen. It's the law."

"Ergh…" he grumbled, gnashing his teeth in anger when he didn't get his way. "Primo lets me drink beer! Why don't you?"

"Because I'm not Primo."

Akiza finally interrupted the two, asking, "You know each other?"

Bruno nodded, but before he could speak, Lester blurted, "Of course. He used to work with my brother, Primo, back in the day."

Nodding, the blue-haired man added, "We were bounty hunters together. I just got sick of fighting all the time and decided to settle down." Hanging his head, he sheepishly added, "The plan was to meet a girl and settle down for real, but, obviously, that hasn't happened yet."

Akiza smiled and said, "Don't worry, Bruno. One day, you'll make a special girl a very happy woman."

He flashed a quick smile and scratched the back of his head. "Thanks, Akiza. That means a lot to hear."

She smiled and moved to walk behind the counter and pulled glasses from underneath before filling them with the Enforcers' usuals. Lester opened his mouth to speak, but the psychic cut him off, saying, "No, I won't give you beer, either."

He pouted and marched off, walking through the bar and pulling a chair up to table where Jack and Kalin were waiting. Dropping into an empty chair, he planted his feet firmly on the table and crossed his arms behind his head. The blond already there raised his lip into a snarl and demanded, "What the hell gives you the right to waltz over to our table and-!"

Yusei came up behind Lester and stopped next to him, then reached out and shoved his feet just enough to knock them off the table. "Feet stay on the ground."

The kid glared and crossed his arms. "And why do I have to listen to you? I told you, I'm not your servant."

"No, but I'm the guy who shares the owner's bed. I'm just enforcing her rules. No feet on the table," he repeated, eyes narrowed.

Kalin raised an eyebrow and carefully asked, "Who is this kid?"

He sighed heavily, flicking his fingers through his bangs before muttering, "Guys, meet Lester. He's apparently our accomplice from here on out. No choice, sadly."

"What do you mean, no choice?" Jack blurted, jumping to his feet and slamming his hands down on the table.

Crow walked over, holding a mug of beer and kicked his foot out, knocking Lester's chair to the side and pulling his out next to it. "The kid's a bounty hunter, supposedly. Someone named Zero is paying his bill, then ordered him to follow us around. Seems to me like someone has a grudge with us."

"I'll ignore that insult," Lester muttered, "Because you're spot-on."

"Eh?" Yusei blinked, turning to face the kid as he sat in his own chair. "What are you talking about?"

Akiza came over with a tray filled with the drinks and slid it onto the table, leaning closer to kiss Yusei briefly before turning to face Lester. "What's going on?"

Lester leaned forward in his chair, crossing his arms and resting his elbows on the table. "The Underground isn't happy with you. They're getting ready to make their move."

* * *

Psychic birth control! We haz it. Or, rather, Akiza does. I added that scene because a few readers were wondering how they weren't having a kid yet. So, yeah. The angsty-ness is all your fault :P Actually, you can blame my beta. It's his fault for being a biology major and pointing out the factual side of all the sexy fluff I was giving you guys. Blame him XD

Well, I can honestly say that stuff is about to hit the fan. Things are going down and we're getting closer to reaching the action-packed scenes! Enjoy!

Oh, and I started a collection of drabbles for the month of October. I'm writing a new one every day with a Halloween-like theme to it. If you want to read them, the collection is called _Thirty-One Days of Halloween_. Yes, I'm aware the title isn't very imaginative, but it's really hard to name something where every chapter is a little different.

Please review!

-Valk


	26. Danger Zone

Wednesday, eh? The good news is that I have a location for my phlebotomy clinicals. The bad news is that I seem to have caught a case of the flu. Joy. I think I'm getting better now, but that's the reason I'm falling behind on _Thirty-One Days of Halloween_.

Anyway, my infinite thanks to **Rose-Aki, Shinn Tsukishiro, Rapis-Razuri, theforgottenpeople96, melan anime, FiringShootingStar, AnimeKiwi369, Seeker Heart, RobotFish, RunoandAkizafan, **and **ProChampionDuelistAKAPyro** for their awesome reviews!

And anons this week are **LDC, Mariah, anon, ChibiX, name, PDS** and one guest!** LDC**: Yeah, I had to experiment with Yeah, I had to experiment with Yusei being scared. It seems out of character for him, but if you think about it, he's actually pretty scared quite a bit in canon. He just hides it from the others, so he doesn't seem like he's panicking as much. **Mariah**: Well, I kind of made up the concept of psychic birth control, so… Probably no one knew about it XD **anon**: Thanks! **ChibiX**: No, spacing out isn't Jack's style, but either has falling in love ;) As for Sherry, well… **name**: Thanks! Here you go! **PDS**: Well, it was worth a shot. I'm not sure where it was going, either, but it made me laugh, if that's worth anything XD

All right, here you go! One of my favorite chapters and you'll know why when you read it :)

As always, many thanks to my awesome beta, **RobotFish**!

* * *

_**Sunset Horizon  
**_**Chapter 26 – Danger Zone**

"What are you talking about?" Yusei asked, crossing his arms as he stared down at the kid.

Lester leaned back again and threw his hands in the air. "The Underground is pretty easy to upset. Not many people outside of their ring even know of their existence. It's really only the Underground itself, the politicians who endorse them, and Infinity who know about them."

Kalin raised a finger to draw attention to himself and asked, "Forgive me for a stupid question, but who exactly is Infinity?"

"Infinity," he stated, "is where I come from."

All four of the Enforcers and Akiza watched as he shifted to stand, then brushed his hair away from his neck to reveal a small, sideways number eight tattoo just above his collar. "Infinity is a group of activists who oppose the Underground. Much like yourselves, only more elite. We do what we do better than anyone."

"So…" Crow asked, leaning forward on the table, "What exactly do you do?"

"We fight the Underground, obviously."

"I think what he means to ask," Yusei interjected, "is why are you here?"

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Because my boss apparently owes a favor to this 'Zero.' This is my mission. To come out to this wasteland and assist the Enforcers in their anti-Underground activities."

"Wonderful. Just what we needed. A snot-nosed kid telling us what we should do."

Kalin chuckled lightly and said, "The good news is that we now know there are others fighting the same fight."

"Um…" All eyes looked to Akiza as she spoke, "That tattoo you have… I've seen a similar one on Bruno's shoulder…"

Everyone turned to look at the blue-haired bartender, cheerfully going about his tasks, then moved back to stare at Lester. He smiled innocently and added, "I did say he worked with my brother."

"So…" she muttered, frowning as she absently moved to sit on Yusei's lap. "You're saying that Bruno opposes the Underground, too?"

"Sure." He leaned back in his chair and yawned once. "Just about everyone who knows of them hates them, except for those who are lining their pockets, of course," he added, rubbing the tips of his fingers together in a reference to money.

Yusei sighed and muttered, "You mean the council."

"Exactly. And the higher ranking members of the Underground. They have a pretty good trade system set up. A friend of my brother's was infiltrating and pretending to be one of them. The reports he sends show of a clear form of organization in their group, but a lot of discontent in the lower ranks. Most of the boot-lickers are slaves, kids raised to do what they're told. Suffice to say, there's a spring of potential allies already on the inside."

…

Yusei walked down the stairs of the Dragon's Claw, stretching his arms over his head after a good night's sleep. After Lester arrived in town and warned them of the Underground arriving, he'd decided to put it to the back of his mind until he felt brave enough to think about it. The thought scared him more than he liked to admit and he really wasn't sure what to do about it.

He was also curious as to how Roman fit into all of this. He was a politician now, but did that mean he was with the Underground, or was he here to help the Enforcers?

Akiza was already up and working in the bar, her graceful movements causing him to pause and just stare at her for a long moment. He loved her more than anything, and though she wore a smile and cheerfully chatted with patrons over the past month, he knew she was still hurting over of the discovery of being infertile.

The thought of having kids at that moment terrified him, but he wanted to do something for her to make her smile genuinely once again. He frowned, his mind going off to the soiree the governor—Roman—was supposedly hosting in a week. She always did talk about how she liked festive events.

While he was considering what he could do for her, a motion caught his eye and he glanced up to see Jack standing from their regular table. He was there awfully early. He turned to peer in the direction his friend was staring, wondering what was going on. Of course.

On the other side of the bar, Carly stood with a broom, sweeping the floors to help Akiza with her business. The girl had adjusted to her new powers surprisingly quick, but he suspected she was still not fully used to them. She had gotten good about controlling her strength and speed and rarely had an accident involving either one anymore. Having Misty around helped her, he was sure. The other woman had taken her under her wing, helped her overcome her doubts and assisted her with her control.

And, in the middle of all that, Yusei knew his friend had fallen for her. At first, he'd laughed at him, knowing he was being torn apart on the inside. It served him right, really. After all the selfish encounters he'd had with women in the past, not to mention all the grief he'd given him over his love for Akiza, it was about time he realized he was wrong.

Jack turned and walked for the door in silence, ignoring everyone around him as he left. Sighing, Yusei realized Jack was too stubborn and Carly was too shy to initiate anything. As much as he hated to, he decided he'd have to push in the middle if his friends were ever going to be happy. After the door shut behind his friend, he wandered down the stairs and moved behind the counter to kiss Akiza in greeting before flashing a smile and walking off towards Carly.

"Hey, Carly," he greeted, pulling out a chair out of her sweeping range and straddling the back.

She looked up in surprise, then realized it was him and smiled. "Oh, hey, Yusei. What can I do for you?"

He took a moment to observe her features and realized she was rather pretty. Ever since he'd laid eyes on Akiza, he hadn't paid attention to any other girl on a physical level. He could understand why Jack was attracted to her. He rested his arms on the back of the chair and replied, "Nothing. I just wanted to say…" He reached back to scratch the back of his head, not really sure what to say now. "Well, I mean, I know Jack doesn't have the best record, but…"

Her face paled slightly at the mention of the blond. "I-I…"

He flashed a smile and shifted to stand, saying, "Take it from the guy who knows Jack better than anyone. He really is smitten with you. I haven't ever seen him so attracted to one woman before."

He moved to leave, catching sight of her blush on the way, and started to head back to Akiza. Hopefully, that would instigate something between them.

…

Yusei grit his teeth together as he slid down the ladder to the underground passage, hoping his intentions weren't completely foolish. He had debated between asking Carly, Misty, and Luna, and finally decided Luna would be his best bet. After all, she had lived in the Capital for seven years. It wouldn't make his request any less embarrassing, though.

Sighing, he jogged down the tunnels towards the room where the priestess lived with Martha and the kids. Akiza was still working in the bar with Bruno, then she was going down to visit her mother and pick out their dresses for the soiree. She would be busy for quite awhile. He had plenty of time to do what he wanted.

With any luck, he could pull Luna away from the kids for a minute. Or more than a minute. It had been awhile, after all. He reached the room and peered inside, unable to hold back a smile when he realized it was the kids' reading time. Akiza had brought several books from her own childhood down to the caves, and Martha had made a habit of making them read for at least two one-hour intervals every day. It was a way of making sure they at least had language skills.

He shifted to knock on the wood frame so he wouldn't scare anyone and, when Martha and Luna both looked up, he made eye contact with the latter and nodded towards the passage in a silent way of asking her to come out.

She moved to stand and smiled at him before walking into the cavern. "What can I do for you, Yusei? Have you made a decision about going back with me?"

He shook his head slowly. "Ah, no. I haven't made a choice yet. I can't bring myself to leave Akiza for that long." Flashing a boyish smile, he added, "I'm a whipped puppy, remember?"

She chuckled and nodded. "Right. I forgot about that," she muttered sarcastically. "Then what brings you down here?"

"Eh…" He reached up to scratch the back of his awkwardly, then sucked in a breath and muttered, "I need help."

Her eyebrow rose. "With what?"

"I… Akiza's been really down lately and I want to do something to cheer her up. She's always loved festive events, and with the soiree coming up, I thought it would be a perfect opportunity." He paused and inhaled a deep breath, averting his gaze before muttering, "The only catch is, it's been years since I danced."

She stared at him for a long moment, watching as if to make sure she'd heard him right. Finally, she doubled over in laughter, raising a hand to cover her mouth in a poor attempt at concealing her elation. "_That's_ what you wanted?"

He crossed his arms, knowing he deserved her laughter. "Look, it's not that funny, is it? I took formal dance classes at the Academy when I was a kid, but I don't trust my ability now. I want to surprise Akiza with a dance at the party."

She nodded slowly, trying to fight back her laughter fit. "Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry… It's a valid point. What kind of dancing are you talking about?"

He reached up to scratch the back of his head. "Uh… The normal kind?"

She giggled. "Normal for the Capital or normal for New Domino?"

He blinked, then thought back to the spring festival hosted in town every year. He had only gone to one, the first one after he'd arrived in town. It was where he'd first laid eyes on Akiza as she danced happily with a friend of hers from school. That night, he'd fallen in love with her and had decided to distance himself from the people of town in order to protect the citizens. His behavior in the time since had shifted to become the cold and uncaring bastard he had been, thus keeping him from being invited to the festival again.

He had sat on a rooftop and watched her dance, though, but only on his second year in town. After that, she'd opened her bar and he was able to see her there. He didn't want to risk being caught at the festival and possibly get her into trouble. The sheriff and his men were actively looking for a reason to arrest the Enforcers at that time, before they had uncovered enough dirt on Goodwin to protect them.

Thinking back, he realized the dancing at that festival was much livelier than the type of dancing he'd learned. Given that Roman was the host of the party, he figured it would be safe to say it would be more of the Capital style of formal dancing. Shrugging slightly, he muttered, "Normal for the Capital. I'll ask Akiza to teach me the local dance."

She nodded. "Okay, then. Come on, there's an empty room with more space down this way."

He gestured for her to lead the way and walked after her, mentally retracing the dance steps drilled into his mind from the age of six. With any luck, he still had the proper reflexes ingrained in his muscles to pull it off.

…

Akiza stood behind her bar, running a towel over wet glasses to dry them. She loved all the little tasks behind keeping the place going. From washing dishes to sweeping the floors, she loved it. Admittedly, the job was easier with all the help she'd enlisted recently.

When she opened the doors, it was just her and Bruno, with Leo around to run errands for her. In the past few months, she had recruited Annie and Max to help with dishes and wiping tables, and Carly for sweeping and carrying heavy crates of liquor. With her supernatural strength, carrying the largest of them wasn't a problem for her. As a back-up, she had Yusei she could force to help, threatening to cut him off from sex for a given amount of time.

Bruno had come to town about a year after Yusei and had been hired a few months later by her father to assist her in her bar while also acting as a guardian for her. The second part of his job was somewhat unnecessary once Yusei had shown up, but he was there if something happened. He had apparently been a bounty hunter prior to coming to town, but he was a friendly enough man and had proven to be a valuable asset in her bar.

Leo had lived with her ever since his parents had died in a tragic fire almost ten years ago. He and Luna were the closest people to siblings she had and she truly cherished their place in her life. The boy was always eager to help and had wanted to be able to assist in her bar, even at the age of nine. While she was getting started, she had sent him on errands to keep him out of the way and it had gradually started to stick. Before long, he'd ended up as her errand boy.

Annie and Max were both sweethearts. They had lived their youth in captivity, never knowing what it was like to be free. In the months since Crow and Jack freed them, they had adapted well and smiled regularly. Akiza was sure they missed their brother—who wouldn't?—but she had no way of knowing where he was. Yusei had told her months ago that Greiger was no longer in the tunnels where they'd found them. She hoped the siblings would be able to reunite one day. Even if she, Yusei, and Leo were something of a pseudo-family, she knew there was nothing like the bond between blood relatives. Even so, she found herself loving the two siblings as if they were her own children.

Carly was one of her dear friends. The two girls had gone to school together at the only school in town. Though Akiza was a rich girl and Carly's father owned a farm, they had always gotten along and had always kept in touch. When she moved out of her parents' house and into her bar, she always bought her milk, cheese, and vegetables from her friend.

She watched as she swept the dirt on the floor of the bar into the dustpan and cocked her head in thought. She knew Carly was going through a rough time right now, adjusting to her new abilities and the beyond strange love blossoming between her and Jack Atlas. It was the strangest pair she had ever seen, though she and Yusei were quite the match themselves.

She and Yusei had their differences in the past, but they got along well in the time since. Jack and Carly were like fire and ice. He was bold and harsh, while she was shy and quiet. It was obvious that they were attracted to each other, but he was too proud to admit it while she was too nervous. Akiza knew Yusei had tried to act as something of a matchmaker for the two and nudged them closer, but nothing had happened yet.

Last night, she had spoken to Carly and her friend had told her she wanted to tell Jack how she felt. Akiza had supported her and told her to go for it, but added that she should probably make sure he knew not to take her for granted. Before leaving, she'd added with a wink that she should have no trouble with that.

Now, she stood behind her bar with Yusei, who had decided to stop back and see her for a bit. He leaned on the bar with a smile, watching her work as he told her about his trip to his forge. He hadn't taken her there yet and had always been somewhat dodgy whenever she asked. She had since figured out that he didn't want her to know where it was and that he wanted it to stay his secret place. She shrugged it off, knowing he'd tell her if she really wanted to know. She was curious about seeing his tattoo glow, but he assured her it hadn't shimmered very brightly since he'd finished Black Rose.

It was an utter mystery, and she almost wanted him to go to the Capital and find out the full truth about it, but she was also reluctant to let him leave for so long. She'd almost had a panic attack when he'd told her his initial trip from the Capital to New Domino was a fifteen-month journey, but he quickly assured her that he didn't have a map and got turned around so many times. On top of that, very few people had heard of New Domino and had either made up directions or had told him they didn't know. With a map and proper directions, the trip could take a month.

Even knowing that, she was still reluctant to let him go. She had considered going with him, but she just couldn't bring herself to leave. She had a business to run and her parents tended to be overprotective of her. And when she really thought about it, she was terrified of leaving her home. She felt safe and secure in this town, and was scared to know what was lurking in the outside world.

Shaking her head, she turned her thoughts back to Carly and watched her friend walk over to dump the dirt into the wastebasket. She leaned back and nudged Yusei with her elbow when she saw the door open and Jack walk in. Yusei grinned secretively and leaned closer to her, eyes focusing on his friend as he watched him walk through the room. A thoughtful frown crossed his lips as he whispered in her ear, "Do you suppose this is how they felt when they were waiting for us to confess?"

She gave a light chuckle and shrugged a response, unable to avoid laughing whenever she looked back on how they'd argued and bickered relentlessly. "Maybe."

They watched as Carly leaned her broom on the wall and took a deep breath, then turned to Akiza and gave a slight smile. When she looked their way, the couple quickly looked to each other and pretended to be in the middle of sweet-talking each other, but Akiza turned away from Yusei and nodded to her friend as a means of support.

The farmgirl-turned-supernatural-oddity released a breath, slowly approaching Jack from behind and hesitantly tapping his shoulder. He turned to face her, one hand instinctively reaching for his gun before he realized who was there. His eyebrow rose inquisitively as he took in the sight of her, looking determined and confident.

Yusei and Akiza leaned on the counter, eagerly watching to see what would happen next. The odd pair across the room stood stock-still, just silently staring each other down. Finally, Carly inhaled deeply and spoke with a slight stutter, murmuring, "J-Jack, I… I care about you. A-and I know y-you feel the same, so I…"

His eyes widened slightly for so brief a second, if Akiza hadn't been watching them like a hawk, she would have missed it. Before she could blink, she stared in surprise as Jack suddenly leaned closer and kissed her full on the lips, his arms wrapping to pull her against him. It was the first public display of intimacy she'd ever seen the blond make. Yes, he was popular with women, but he wasn't ever outright with his activities. He usually handled women more like he was negotiating a lower price on his fruit.

To see him publicly kiss Carly was a positive sign, and she and Yusei both knew there was no more running from their feelings for them.

As he drew back, they stared at each other with unreadable expressions. Akiza couldn't help herself as she reached out psychically to pick up on their feelings, sensing a mixture of happiness, vulnerability, and a more than a bit discomfort in Jack. From Carly, she felt determination, absolution, possibility, happiness, and a twinge of fear. Gnashing her teeth together, she leaned on the counter and muttered under her breath, "Come on, Carly… You can do it…"

Yusei shot her a confused look as she bit her lip in anticipation. In a sudden flash, Carly disappeared from in front of Jack, reappeared behind him, and grabbed hold of his belt and the back of his shirt before throwing him face-first to the floor. She released a small, 'eep!' and zipped off again, disappearing from sight.

The former vigilante beside her burst out laughing, unable to hold himself back as he watched his friend climb off the floor. Jack shook his head as he pulled himself to his feet, glancing around the still-empty bar around him in confusion. "What the bloody hell just happened?"

Yusei chuckled again and leaned on his elbows, saying, "I think Carly just told you that she won't tolerate you cheating on her."

…

Four days before the soiree, Yusei stood in the shop belonging to Akiza's father's tailor, dressed in his usual clothes after trying on his suit while waiting for Jack to change out of his. All four of the Enforcers had gone to try on their suits while Akiza dragged Carly and Misty next door to the dress shop. He reached up to stroke his neck, still feeling the uncomfortable tug of the ascot there. He wasn't looking forward to wearing a suit in public again, but if it would cheer Akiza up, then he would do it.

Crow and Kalin had already tried theirs on, and now the three of them were just waiting for Jack to finally decide his suit was acceptable. At this rate, the girls would be done before them and, if Yusei had learned anything in the months he'd lived with Akiza, nothing took longer than a woman fussing over her clothes. He sighed and leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms with a frown. Akiza certainly could have picked worse colors. He could deal with the black, white, and blue colors she'd selected.

Crow gave a groan of annoyance as he sat back in a chair lazily, annoyed beyond all reason with Jack, and muttered, "I'm giving you five more minutes."

Yusei frowned and muttered, "Why did we have to pick tonight to meet at Akiza's for drinks?"

In the presence of the tailor, 'meet for drinks' was used as a code for 'discuss the plan for the night of the soiree.' They had decided it would be a good night to confront Roman once and for all, get some answers as to why he'd followed him after so many years, and what made him keep to the shadows like he had been.

"Because," Kalin murmured with a mischievous smirk, "and I quote, 'We'll all be meeting up, anyway. Might as well hang out afterwards.' Your words, Yusei."

He turned away and grumbled to himself, ignoring the sound of Crow's and Kalin's laughter. Whatever. The Dragon's Claw was his home, so he could kick them out when he wanted. It was more likely that they wouldn't listen to him, but he could ask Akiza to make them leave. She was capable of lighting one of them on fire with her mind and actually had ignited one of Jack's sleeves in the past.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall, hoping and praying Jack would finish soon. A knock sounded on the door before it pushed open to reveal Akiza walking inside with a smile on her face. Carly and Misty followed soon after, but Yusei pushed off the wall and made a straight line for Akiza. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he absently thanked the Crimson Dragon for some sanity and pulled her in for a kiss.

She drew back with a melodic giggle before asking, "We're done before you? How did that happen?"

He sighed heavily, keeping his hands on her hips, and muttered, "Because we had Jack and you had a woman who could see the future when you ordered yours."

Misty overheard him and frowned. "My powers don't work like that."

He shrugged. "We still had Jack."

Akiza laughed again and moved to lean against his chest, smiling up at him as she cooed in his ear, "I think you'll like my dress."

His lips fell into a lopsided smirk as he mumbled back, "I think I'll like you better out of it."

She moved to kiss him, but paused and leaned back to peer over his shoulder as Jack muttered, "All right, I'm done."

"It's about time!" Crow muttered, shifting to stand from his chair and crossed his arms behind his head. "Can we please go now?"

Akiza nodded. "Everything's been paid for, so we should be set." Turning to address the tailor, she asked, "You'll have them delivered, right?"

The man nodded, saying, "Thank you for your business. I'll talk to my wife next door and have the suits and dresses delivered to the Claw by Saturday."

Flashing a smile, she replied, "Thank you. I'm sure you're busy with the party coming up, so I appreciate it."

After a few more farewells, the Enforcers and the three women were finally on their way. Yusei reached out to wrap his arm around Akiza's waist and pulled her against his side, tipping his chin to brush his nose through her hair. He could never get enough of her scent, plus the soft brush of her hair across his cheek was something he had come to love.

The crowd of seven made their way to the stairs of the Dragon's Claw, causing Yusei to reach in his pocket for his key. He'd insisted that he didn't need one and could climb in over the back or pick the lock, but Akiza had one cut for him, anyway. She'd said she preferred he had a way to get into his home without breaking the law. Finally, he gave in and accepted the key when she had it made.

Pushing the door open, he walked inside with his left arm still around her waist. A tingle tore through his right forearm, directly beneath his tattoo, causing him to move on instinct as he tugged Akiza to stand behind him and drew Stardust from its holster. He pointed it in the direction his mark told him to and narrowed his eyes at the faint glow of a cigarette in the dark room.

Enough moonlight spilled into the room to show that the person seated comfortably at the table was a man, wearing a hat on his head as he leaned back in his chair. In a fraction of a second, the man was standing and pointing a gun back at Yusei. He kept his cigarette in his right hand, raising it to his lips to take a drag without taking his eyes off the leader of the small pack. A smirk crossed his lips as he muttered, "Well, now. You know, you're a hard one to track down, you ungrateful brat."

His voice was a gravelly one from years and tobacco. His hair spiked into the air around his hat, the moonlight revealing wrinkles on his old, tan skin. Yusei shifted his hold to tighten his grip and waved his free hand in a silent way of telling his friends not to move. Slowly, he stepped through the room to approach the man and spat, "I never thought I'd see you here."

The stranger grinned a little wider and chuckled a short laugh. "Don't underestimate this old man."

His eyes narrowed more as he pulled his finger against Stardust's trigger. "What the hell are you doing here, Z-one?"

* * *

–fangirls– Yay, Z-one! I love him. Way more than is probably healthy. Just sayin'.

And we also got some information on Lester and where he's from, not to mention that we can laugh at Yusei dancing. I did, so feel free. What else happened in this chapter? Oh, right. Jack and Carly finally confessed. Whoop-de-do. :P Can you tell I'm excited? Anyway, Z-one. Yeah, he's probably my favorite 5D's character. I hope you guys like my take on him :)

Please review!

-Valk


	27. Moonlit Reunion

Heh. So, after our mysterious cliffhanger last week, we now have a new chapter to satisfy some curiosities and possibly add new ones. Either way, I hope everyone likes this new chapter!

As per usual, my thanks go out to **melan anime, the forgottenpeople96, FiringShootingStar, RobotFish, AnimeKiwi369, Shinn Tsukishiro, Seeker Heart, Rose-Aki, RunoandAkizafan,** and **TFRiD Queen** for their amazing reviews!

And anons this week are **LDC, ChibiX, Mariah, **and **anon**! **LDC**: Yeah, Yusei might not be the most romantic, but he does what he can. And, yes, it usually ends up being cute XD **ChibiX**: Well, Jack and Carly weren't going to confess without his help. **Mariah**: –fangirls– You are now my best friend. Z-one is awesome and I love his character so much! Rather, I love exploring what he might be like if he hadn't become Yusei and been burdened with saving the world. Seriously, I love him. **anon**: Thank you!

Now, I'll shut up and let you read. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Sunset Horizon  
**_**Chapter 27 – Moonlit Reunion**

The stranger grinned a little wider and chuckled a short laugh. "Don't underestimate this old man."

His eyes narrowed more as he pulled his finger against Stardust's trigger. "What the hell are you doing here, Z-one?"

Akiza watched as the man, Z-one, coughed another laugh and muttered, "Kick your ass into gear, of course."

Yusei's lip curled as he retorted, "And you're planning to accomplish that by pointing a gun at me?"

Silence fell between the two men for a long moment, causing Akiza to wring her hands together nervously. Whoever this man was, Yusei knew him. She could only assume he was from his past, whether from his time in the Capital or an encounter during his journey, she couldn't be sure. She wanted to reach out psychically and find the answers, but, at the same time, she wanted to respect Yusei's privacy and his reasons for not telling her about this Z-one earlier.

They continued to stare each other down with dark looks in their eyes, a silent conversation passing between the two. Suddenly, as if on some unspoken cue, they both shifted their weapons, flipped them in their hands, then dropped them in their holsters. Akiza watched in dumbfounded surprise as they reached out and gripped each other's hand, pulling to embrace in a sort of half-hug while slapping each other's back.

After a moment, they pulled back and Akiza saw the grin on Yusei's face as he said, "All bullshit aside, it's great to see you again."

Z-one gave a single laugh mixed with a cough while snuffing his discarded cigarette on the floor with his boot. He slipped a hand inside his jacket and withdrew a pack of the tobacco, pulling a new one out with his teeth. "You might want to start some introductions. Your friends look about ready to drop over."

Yusei froze and glanced back sheepishly at the crew watching in curiosity. "Uh, right," he muttered, brushing a hand through his hair. "So, uh… Guys, this is my grandfather, Z-one."

Akiza spoke first and asked, genuinely curious, "Your grandfather?" She hadn't been expecting that answer. Yusei's grandfather was here? In New Domino where he'd run to escape the Capital? Did that mean his father was coming, too?

He nodded and walked back over to his friends, saying, "You remember Kalin, right?"

Z-one nodded as he lit his cigarette. "You grew up, you little brat."

The white-haired man gave a light smile and replied, "And you're still an ass, Z-one."

He barked an all-out laugh and grumbled, "You got some gall in the last few years, that's for sure. The shy little Kalin I knew wouldn't have even known what curse words were."

Akiza watched as Yusei waved a hand towards his other friends, saying, "These are my other brothers, Crow Hogan and Jack Atlas."

"Jack Atlas?" he asked, his eyebrows rising. "That's a name I haven't heard in a long time. How'd you two stumble across each other?"

Jack crossed his arms and muttered, "You've heard my name? I assure you, the only people who've heard of me are those who call me the Master of Faster."

Z-one gave a slight nod of understanding and said, "I see. I must have you mistaken for someone else. I'm sure 'Jack Atlas' is a common name in Granel."

Yusei's eyebrow rose as if he wasn't sure what they were talking about, then continued to gesture towards the ladies, saying, "This is Misty Tredwell, a traveler from-"

"Misty Tredwell…" Z-one mused. "How've you been, girl? Still trying to kill me in my sleep?"

The woman gave a light chuckle and shook her head, saying, "No, I'm free of that fate now. It's good to see you well, Z-one."

Yusei's eyes widened at that and asked, "You know each other? How?"

His grandfather reached up to scratch the back of his head—which Akiza noticed was a habit Yusei had when he was unsure how to answer something—and started, "That's, uh…"

Misty smiled and, after a short round of eye contact with the old man, said, "That's a story for another day. Please continue, Yusei."

He nodded absently, then turned to Carly. "This is Carly Carmine, Jack's girl, and this," he said, moving to step behind Akiza and set his hands on her hips before leaning his chin over her shoulder. With a coy smile on his lips, he pressed a quick kiss to her cheek and finished, "is Akiza Izinski."

She smiled at his antics and reached a hand out to greet Z-one, retracting it when he frowned and crossed his arms. With a judging stare, he mumbled, "Izinski? What the hell is wrong with you, kid?"

Shock crossed faces of both young lovers as Yusei opened his mouth to retort, "Kakogo cherta ty imeyeshʹ v vidu pod etim?"

His lips curled into a smirk. "Why the hell ain't she 'Fudo' yet? You've been gone for—what?—seven years now?"

Akiza heard Misty snort in laughter behind her, then followed suit a moment later. Yusei's grandfather had scared her for a moment back there. She was afraid he thought she wasn't good enough for his grandson. The way he'd said 'Izinski' like that had made her afraid that he knew about her family's history from the days before the slavery abolishment.

After a short moment, Z-one strode across the room and stopped in front of Akiza, drawing his cigarette away from his mouth as he studied her up close. She smiled, trying to ignore the putrid smell of smoke on his breath, and held her hand out to say, "A pleasure to meet you, Mister Fudo."

Z-one chuckled and waved a hand dismissively before saying, "Stop that, missy. No one calls me anything but 'Z-one.' Even Yusei—my only goddamn grandkid—calls me that."

He shook her hand, anyway, causing her to bashfully rub the side of her neck with her free hand. "All right, then. Z-one it is."

He gave her one more judgmental look-over and addressed Yusei before saying, "She reminds me of your grandmother."

Yusei shot him a sharp glare as he tugged her a little closer to him, prompting Z-one to add, "In that she's gorgeous and spirited."

Akiza glanced back over her shoulder to look at her lover in confusion. "Yusei, what-?"

He sighed through a laugh as he clarified, "My grandmother was a whore."

Her eyebrow shot up as she turned to look at Z-one when he said, "Damn straight. She really knew her stuff." After a slight awkward pause in the room, he raised an eyebrow and nodded his head towards Akiza while asking, "You have at least been sexing her, right?"

Yusei stared dumbfoundedly at his grandfather for a long moment, sputtering for a moment as he tried to form an answer. Finally, he managed to say, "Pochemu v nazvaniye Bagrovyy byla by vy sprosite chto-to v etom rode?"

A bright grin flashed over Z-one's features as he placed his cigarette between his lips again and muttered, "Potomu chto eto veselo, chtoby uvidetʹ, kak vy reagiruyete."

His expression fell to a glare as he countered, "Ya deystvitelʹno nenavizhu tebya pryamo seychas."

He pulled the cigarette back and turned to the side as he exhaled. "You didn't answer my question, kid."

His hands tightened on Akiza's hips. "And I'm not going to, either."

He grinned again and leaned back against one of the tables. "Heh. You really don't have to. I know the signs."

A blush burned at Akiza's cheeks as she turned away slightly, looking for any kind of excuse to distract herself. "U-um… Who wants a drink?"

Z-one puffed on his cigarette again and said, "That's actually really cute. They even get flustered by the subject of sex."

Misty walked over to sit at the table where he had been and pulled out her book, opening it and jotting something down. Absently, she kept scribbling while saying, "You can't imagine my surprise when I first saw Yusei. He's practically a spitting image of you."

Akiza glanced up at that, only now realizing she was right. He had a similar complexion, the same shape of eyes, that same, ridiculous hair, and was about the same height. Yusei looked a lot like him, but he was still a much older version. Wrinkles adorned his old skin and laugh lines creased the corners of his eyes. At the same time, she unintentionally picked up on a feeling of hollowness. He was hurting and empty, but she couldn't imagine what had caused it.

By now, she knew everyone's drink of choice except for their new arrival. Frowning, she tried to decide what to get for him before sighing and calling out, "Z-one, what drink would you like?"

He dropped down into his chair across from Misty and muttered, "You serve vodka in these parts?"

"Not at the mom-" she started, then cut off as Misty pulled a bottle from under her cloak and plunked it on the table.

Flashing a smile, the former Earthbound said, "For you, Z-one. As thanks for all you've done for me."

He reached out and took the bottle, muttering with a wink, "I think it'll take a few more bottles to pay me back in full."

She gave a laugh and sat back again, resuming her writing in silence. Kalin walked over and sat down next to her, but looked to Z-one as he said, "How are things in the Capital, Z-one?"

"Psh, politics," he groaned, rolling his eyes while taking a swig of vodka directly from the bottle. Lowering the liquor, he eyed it before looking back to Misty. "Good stuff. How'd you come to afford it?"

She didn't look up from her book, but smiled secretively and said, "Let's just say I have a way with the lottery."

His eyebrow rose, but he didn't comment. Instead, he took another swig and replied to Kalin, "Suffice to say the Capital is more fucked up than ever."

Yusei's eyebrow rose as he walked over and leaned on the back of the forth chair. "I didn't think it was possible to get any worse."

"Says the kid who ran away from being senator. At least I tried to do something."

He pointed a finger with a sharp glare as he shifted to sit down. "I am trying. Just not from the inside. There's no changing that. The families are so tight in their 'You scratch my back and I'll scratch yours' philosophy that there's no changing any of them. Even if one senator votes one way, it won't matter if the other eleven vote opposite. That's the problem with politics."

Z-one grinned around his cigarette as he leaned back. "And here they called you a failure when you left."

He shifted to sit down in the chair and leaned his elbows on the table. "They did? Who's 'they'?"

"The other senatorial families. I'll have you know, you caused your father a lot of grief."

"Good," he retorted quickly, not a hint of shame in his voice.

He frowned and took another drink of the vodka. "He did try, you know."

Akiza watched quietly as he shrugged and leaned back in his chair, muttering, "I don't care."

She picked up her tray of drinks and carried it around the counter, walking over to place it on the table so everyone could take their preferred choice. A hand wrapped around her wrist and she gave a slight squeal as Yusei tugged her to sit on his lap and gently nuzzled his nose in her hair. She settled her arm across his shoulders on a reflex and kept silent, observing his reunion with his grandfather quietly.

Yusei sighed heavily and reached out for a glass of whiskey, muttering, "Serves the bastard right."

Z-one watched him for a moment, staring disapprovingly at him. Finally, he shrugged and looked away, asking, "You been practicing?"

"As always."

Akiza frowned and looked back and forth between the two men, curious. "Practicing what?"

"His aim, of course," Z-one grumbled with a smirk. "Didn't he tell you I'm the one who taught him in the first place?"

She nodded as Yusei grinned and asked, "Am I still the best?"

"Hah!" he belted a laugh. "I wouldn't say 'best' for fear of inflating your already huge ego, but I haven't had a better student since."

Misty scoffed slightly and stuck her nose in the air mockingly, causing the old man to laugh again and say, "Sorry, Misty, but he's still the only one to get a shot in on me. Never been hit before or since, even during my time as a soldier in the war."

Yusei burst out laughing, chuckling at some memory that remained unknown to everyone else. Akiza glanced back and forth between the grandfather and grandson before finally asking, "Um… Wasn't Yusei only a kid when he left? How did he manage to hit someone that not even trained soldiers could? Or are you just messing with us?"

Her lover tightened his hold on her waist and kissed her neck before answering, "It did happen, and it's because I'm awesome."

Z-one laughed again and shook his head. "No, it's because I was fucking drunk."

"It was the first day he'd given me a gun," Yusei started, explaining to let everyone else in on the joke. "I was seven and my parents were at some event, so they left Z-one in charge of me. He was flat-out drunk and my grandmother left the room for some reason. I can't remember, but she was going to get something, I think. She wasn't going to be gone long. Z-one decided to take me out to the gardens and gave me a gun, pointed at a flowerpot in the distance, and told me to shoot it."

"It was an easy target," he muttered.

"For someone who'd shot a gun before. I didn't know what I was doing and all I knew was that my grandfather told me to try something new, so I pointed the gun like he said, and squeezed the trigger. The recoil caught me completely off-guard and the gun snapped down in my hands. I ended up shooting Z-one in the foot and he was too drunk to get out of the chair he'd fallen in. He didn't walk for almost six weeks and, the best part is, he got more scolding than I did."

A grin crossed his features as he leaned back and took another drag on his cigarette. "Even Elise—Yusei's mother—had it out for me. She told me to either stop drinking or to get the fuck out, but in much kinder vocabulary. Ironically, she was living in my house."

"Not true," Yusei added. "Once you passed on the title of senator, you lost ownership of the house, too."

He sat in silence for a long moment, just staring and blinking at his grandson. "…Huh. So you did actually pay attention."

He snorted a quick laugh and added, "Customs say that the heir gains the title when they turn twenty-two, then gain complete control of the family household and fortune. Former generations usually stay in the same house until death, though are technically considered 'retired.' The Historical Treasury is updated twice in the course of a senator's office time, once when he or she is twenty-two and of age, and again when they're thirty-five, usually as a family portrait with a spouse and any children. I can keep going, if you want."

A whistle sounded from Z-one as he leaned back in his chair and tipped his hat up. "Well, I honestly didn't realize you paid any attention."

"I have a few surprises."

Akiza saw an opening and slipped her fingers through his hair, muttering, "More than a few, I'd say."

Yusei kissed her lips and retorted, "You would know."

Z-one rolled his eyes. "And, suddenly, they're perfectly okay with being sexually provocative in front of everyone."

Jack sighed and crossed his arms, grumbling, "Normally, I wouldn't tell anyone to flatter themselves, but they are usually fine with it. It's your company that slowed them for a bit."

He chuckled at the two young adults' loving interactions before shaking his head and attempted to change the subject, muttering, "Well, I'm guessing you haven't heard, then?"

Yusei looked up from where he was nuzzling Akiza's neck and glanced quizzically at his grandfather. "Heard what?"

"About the coup?"

All heads in the room looked up at that, all eyes staring at the old man. Yusei leaned forward around Akiza and demanded, "Explain."

Sighing, Z-one took another drink and exhaled around the bite. "I guess word doesn't travel far, huh?"

Kalin shook his head, watching as Crow, Jack, Carly, and Lester—when did he get there?—took up chairs at the table. "Not this far."

Nodding slowly, he added, "I'm sorry about your grandfather. Word does travel to the Capital."

He nodded once. "It's all right. He's at peace now. Please, Z-one. What's this about a coup?"

Leaning back, he reached out to snuff his cigarette on the table, but paused as Yusei wordlessly moved an ashtray closer to him. Smirking slightly, he put it out in the ashes as he spoke, "Most of you probably don't know the name, but I know Yusei does. Kalin might. Senator LeBlanc is making the Underground public. He banding together people who oppose the senatorial families and leading a coup. Even though it'll cut down on his own family's power, he's doing what he thinks is right."

Yusei sighed and downed a gulp of his whiskey. "LeBlanc, eh?"

He nodded. "The Fudo family is supporting him from behind the scenes. I worked with the man for a good three years before your father took my place. He's been a good friend to us. We can trust his intentions."

Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "'We'?"

"Yes, 'we,' you little snot-nosed whelp." He reached in his pocket and pulled out his pack of cigarettes again. "You're already fighting the council. This is a fight to remove the senatorial families from power and bring an election system to light. I'd have thought you'd be right on board that wagon."

"Nah," he muttered. "I stopped caring about the Capital."

"You know I tracked your ass down so I could warn you about this, right? The least you could do is show some gratitude, you little brat." After a moment of silence, he added, "The Underground is coming this way, anyway. You're going to have to fight, like it or not."

Akiza looked at him curiously as he shrugged and grinned, then looped his arms under her knees and shifted to stand. He moved towards the stairs, carrying her in his arms before calling back over his shoulder, "I need some sleep. Good to see you again, Z-one. If you don't have a place to stay, you can crash in my bunk at my old place."

He watched him move towards the stairs for a moment, then muttered, "Nah, it's fine. I have arrangements already."

Akiza studied Yusei as he carried her up the stairs towards their room and frowned thoughtfully at his cheerful disposition. "Yusei," she cooed, running her fingers through his hair. "Why didn't you tell me you were on good terms with your grandfather?"

He flashed a smile briefly and replied, "I did tell you my grandfather taught me to shoot. I guess Z-one just never really came up. I wasn't hiding him from you."

She nodded and smiled, reaching out to wrap her hands around his shoulders. "Well, I'm happy to see you so cheerful. It's nice to see, after all the bad stories you've shared concerning your family."

Shifting slightly, he set her down on her feet and stretched his hands over his head. He grinned crookedly and pulled his jacket off, tossing it in the general direction of the desk chair before dropping back to lie on their bed. "It's strange. I never imagined I would see anyone from the Capital again. I thought I left them behind and got myself lost in this small town." Giving a small chuckle, he added, "I guess I should have known Roman and Z-one would have thought to look where Kalin went."

She giggled as she moved over to sit on the bed next to him, smiling as she ran her fingers down his chest teasingly. "Well, as it stands, I like Z-one. It's no wonder you're such a pervert, though."

He belted out an all-out laugh. "To be fair, I was twelve the last time I saw him. I think you're the reason I'm such a pervert. You make me hot way more than what should be legally allowed."

She smiled and shifted to lie down against his side, resting her head on his shoulder. "I try."

"And you do a damn good job."

"In every regard," she murmured, breathing lightly against his exposed collarbone.

A groan sounded from his throat as he rolled, shifting prop himself above her and growling, "I think we should change the subject."

She smiled up at him and cupped his chin, drawing him in for a kiss before saying, "All right. One thing that did strike me as odd was how Z-one greeted Jack."

He frowned and drew back, settling to sit on his heels over her legs. "Well, there's a solid moodkiller," he murmured, reaching to brush a hand through his hair. "But, yeah, that was a little weird to me, too."

She moved to sit up and slid out from between his legs, moving to sit on top of hers. "You never did tell me how you met Jack, now that I think about it."

He breathed a laugh as he dropped to his side, landing in her pillows. "That… That's one hell of a story."

Smiling, she settled into his side and flicked the rim of the hat he still wore to tip it down over his eyes. "I'm listening."

He smiled and pushed his hat back up before taking it off completely and tossing it towards the coatrack where it would usually be kept. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, he tugged her close and sighed as he tried to figure out a good starting place. "Well…"

She looked up at him expectantly, waiting for him to start. Finally, he opened his mouth and started his tale, saying, "July seventh. Just about a month before my birthday. I'd already been on the road from the Capital for over a year and, on that particular day, I was starting to run out of water. I ran out of food from the last town I'd found days before and had finished off the last of my water hours ago. I was exhausted, thirsty, and more than a little delirious. That being said, keep in mind that my memory of the day may not be the most accurate."

Nodding, she couldn't help but giggle at his storytelling style. "Okay. Noted."

Inhaling a deep breath, he continued, "I was wandering blind, no map or directions, just wanting water. I didn't care about anything else at that point. In the distance, I saw a huge, pristine white building. I figured it was the gates to heaven, a mockery from hell, or a mirage caused by desert fever. I figured I couldn't do any wrong by going to it. I was either already dead or there could be water there.

"I approached, and there were two men standing guard outside. I don't remember a whole lot, but the guards didn't take too kindly to a street rat showing up at their charge's home, begging for water. They tried to chase me away, and even resorted to violence. I don't remember a lot, but I do recall a sharp kick to the ribs."

Akiza grimaced unintentionally at the mention of the abuse he suffered before asking, "What happened?"

A small smirk fell on his lips as he said, "I blacked out. When I woke up, I was in a bed in a room decorated much more expensively than my home. It was decorated in white, blue, and gold – Granel's colors. At first, I thought I was dead and somehow got into Granel's heaven, but then a knock sounded at the door and a girl walked in with a small tray. In the middle was a tall, cool glass of water. She handed it to me and I downed it faster than anything. She never said a word, but then quietly left before returning with more.

"After three more glasses," he muttered with a chuckle, "I thanked her for her help and asked who she was. Finally, she spoke and said her master told her to help me. That was all she said before respectfully bowing out. I fell asleep again and woke up a few hours—possibly days—later, and found a kid my age seated on the bed opposite."

"That was…?" she started, trailing off and letting him finish the thought.

"Yep," he said. "That was Jack. He was the 'master' the girl mentioned. He looked at me like I was the dirt on his shoe, but then asked my name. I didn't know where I was, but his appearance and accent told me he was Graneli. Even though Granel and Yliaster were allies at the time, I thought it would be better if I didn't mention my connection to the senators. So I just told him my first name. After a long moment of just staring at me, he finally told me his name was Jack.

"He declared that, from that moment on, we were friends. He saved my life back then. He's the one who kept those guards from killing me and had that girl bring me water. He's since told me that I don't owe him anything and, frankly, I'm all right with that," he said, releasing a carefree chuckle.

Akiza couldn't help but smile at the lighthearted side to his story, but frowned before asking, "But… If he's Graneli nobility, what was he doing in Yliaster?"

"He said it was some kind of diplomatic mission. He was accompanying another member of the government for peacekeeping talks or something. I'd given up on politics by then and didn't care about details. In time, yeah, I did tell him about my childhood in the senatorial families and he told me he grew up in the Graneli palace. He never specified what his title was, but he made it sound like his parents were advisors or something. I didn't ask. I can't stand my family and I try not to talk about it, so I gave Jack the same kind of respect."

"One more question," she said, looking up at him curiously. "How did you go from staying in a luxurious mansion to wandering out here?"

"Well," he started, moving his free hand to settle behind his head. "I never gave up on my goal of finding Kalin. Jack asked me to stay because I was his friend. I'm thinking I was his first friend, honestly. Since he saved my life, I felt a little guilty and stayed there with him for a couple weeks. He introduced me to some new things, and I shared stories of my recently acquired freedom.

"At first, he laughed in my face. But the more I talked about how sweet it was to wake up when I wanted, eat when and what I wanted, go where I wanted, talk to who I wanted… The more I did, the more curious he got. Finally, one day, he spoke to me about making plans to run. We took food and water from the kitchen, stole two horses from the stable, and took a map detailed enough to have New Domino on it before running for the hills."

"So…" she started, shifting to lay across his bare chest a little more comfortably. "When Z-one mentioned Jack today, do you think he was referring to him being a runaway like you?"

"Probably. Jack doesn't like to talk about his past, either, so I don't know all the details. Maybe he was much higher up the chain than I thought if Z-one reacted like that." He shrugged slightly underneath her. "I don't know. Jack is still Jack, so I don't really care. My friends never judged me for my wealthy upbringing, so I never judged him. We all have our reasons for doing things."

She stayed silent for a moment, thinking his words through before nodding. "All right, then." She paused, craning her neck to look up at him and took a moment to absorb his features. She had seen his face in her bed beside her every day since the end of May. She still randomly found herself studying him and zoning out of anything else she'd been doing, staring at the curve of his jaw, the shape of his nose, the jagged scar, or, her personal favorite, the beauty of his eyes.

She could get lost in the endless blue for hours.

But, today, what she found when she looked into his vibrant orbs was a somewhat dull shade. It was guarded. Worried. She couldn't help herself as she reached up and gently cupped his cheek, saying, "Yusei…?"

He sighed heavily and set his free hand on hers, silently telling her he was glad she was there and that his worry had nothing to do with her. "I'll be fine, Akiza. It's just… I can't help but wonder…"

"Yusei?" she asked again, prompting him to finish his thought. She still wasn't able to read minds. Not that she would if she could, but it was an ironic thought.

"I wonder…" he said, lying back in the pillow to look up at the ceiling. "I never expected to see anyone from my youth in the Capital again. If Z-one and Roman are here, does that mean others might be following?"

"You mean…" she started, moving to rest her arm across his chest and paused when he made eye contact. "Is your father coming, too?"

He averted his gaze slightly and let out a small exhale. "Yeah. That's exactly what I mean."

"Yusei…" She swallowed the lump in her throat and wished she could somehow take away his pain. "Why do you hate your father so much?"

He shifted to lean into her touch and started, "We never got along. I know I told you that much. He just chose his job over me and it didn't end well. When my mother died, he locked himself away. He didn't try to connect with me. He just left me to go on my own. I hate that he abandoned me."

She felt tears well up, but tried not to let them spill. "Yusei…"

…

Z-one pushed the door open and took his hat off, carelessly leaving it on the coatrack nearby. Sighing heavily, he inhaled the smoke of his cigarette and closed his eyes. That wasn't how he'd hoped everything would play out.

"How did it go?"

He heaved another sigh and looked back at the door to make sure it was shut. "Not good."

The other man crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe. "What do you mean?"

"It's as we thought. He's completely absorbed in his own world. I won't say he's selfish, though. He's got a group of friends he'd do anything for, but he won't look back on the past."

"So, you're saying he won't help us?"

Shaking his head, he took another drag on his cigarette. "I'd highly doubt it. He has his own goal. The only thing he cares about is keeping this town safe."

"What about Miss Akiza?"

"Why do you think he wants to protect this town?" A slight smirk crossed his face before he sarcastically added, "_Mister_ Governor."

A sigh fell from his lips, then a smile cracked as he said, "It was the only way to get to town and keep people off my back."

Silence passed between them as Z-one snuffed his cigarette in the ashtray waiting by the door. Finally, the younger man asked, "Does he know about the mark?"

He shook his head with a shrug. "I don't know. I didn't get the chance to ask."

"I see." Frowning, he looked down at the floor. "Would you mind talking to him tomorrow and finding out? Also, maybe bait and see if he knows who I am yet?"

He nodded. "Sure. I'm sure he'll find out soon enough, with that party and all."

* * *

Ooh, mysterious stuff going on! And we finally see how Yusei and Jack met. I actually toned that scene down quite a bit. This chapter was getting too long.

I hope everyone likes my take on Z-one. Since he's supposed to have Yusei's personality in canon, I kinda followed that and now he's a little OOC. Like him? Hate him? Let me know, please! Personally, I love the old codger, and probably in a bit of a creepy way. Oh, well. What can I say? –shrugs–

Please review!

-Valk


	28. Dancing Mad

New chapter! Yay! I think most of you guys will like this one :) I know someone out there will. And, um, no, this chapter isn't named after one of the most awesome video game soundtrack pieces out there ^^;

Many thanks to **Rapis-Razuri, Shinn Tsukishiro, melan anime, AnimeKiwi369, FiringShootingStar, theforgottenpeople96, LittleKrus** (x5!)**, Seeker Heart, **and **RunoandAkizafan** for their awesome reviews!

And anons include **LDC, ChibiX, PDS **(x2!)**, Mariah** (x2!)**, name** (x2!)**, anon, **and** Poohbear4u**!** LDC**: The beauty of AUs is that you can warp time and it still works. I mean, it's not every day that a guy from the future is someone's grandfather :P **ChibiX**: I guess Crow didn't say anything because he was in shock that Yusei looked exactly like his grandfather or something. Carly's just shy, so it's obvious why she didn't say anything :) And I'm glad you're enjoying Z-one. I'm having a blast writing him. **PDS**: Funny how the last man alive is suddenly a grandfather, eh? And here's another update!

**Mariah**: Well, Z-one is a military man, and they tend to have different senses of humor than civilians. Better to laugh than cry, right? I'm glad you liked the backstory on Jack. I've had that planned for a while, but I had a lot of trouble trying to fit it in XP Oh, and thank you for the extra review! I'm glad you liked that one. Chapter seven was one of my favorites, too :) **name**: Haha, thank you! I do have a lot of fun plotting, um, plot twists ^^; **anon**: I love him, too. Seriously, I love Z-one way too much. **Poohbear4u**: Thank you!

You know, I actually thought it was a little more obvious that Z-one was Yusei's grandfather. A lot of people seemed surprised by that. Huh.

Also, you guys should know that I'm running low on chapters ^^;

* * *

_**Sunset Horizon  
**_**Chapter 28 – Dancing Mad**

Yusei stood in front of the mirror, tugging the accursed white fabric. There was a reason he'd avoided ascots like the plague since he'd run from the Capital.

"It can't be as bad as a corset. Get over it."

He glanced through the mirror to look at Akiza standing behind him, causing his jaw to drop. It was the first time he'd seen the dress she'd ordered for the party and it suited her perfect assets _very_ well. The ruby red bodice hugged her figure tightly, curving around her breasts and pulling into satin that crossed over her arms. Her shoulders were bare, the top of the dress leaving very little to the imagination. The rose necklace he'd made for her hung around her neck and fell down between her breasts, drawing even more attention there.

He couldn't even bring himself to look at the rest of the gown, his eyes locked on her cleavage. "A-Akiza…"

"My eyes are up here, Yusei."

He finally tore his attention away and met her gaze, smiling sheepishly for a moment. She reached her hands up his chest and played her fingers along the black wool jacket before fingering his ascot. "You look rather sexy in suit, you know."

A smirk crossed his lips as he set his hands on her hips and tugged her closer. "At this rate, I don't think we'll make it to the party."

She brushed the backs of her fingers across his cheek and murmured, "Good luck getting me out of this dress. It's knotted tight."

He leaned a little closer, his lips a hair away from hers. "I don't think I need to. I can work around it."

Her hands smoothed across his shoulders and settled on his back, holding him close as she cooed, "But this dress was expensive. And I've been dying to go to this party."

Giving a slight groan, he released her hips and muttered, "You're so evil sometimes."

She smiled brightly and kissed him quickly before saying, "We'll see about after the party, okay?"

He reached out and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his chest and tipped his chin to whisper in her ear, "Keep talking like that and I won't make it that long. Fair warning."

"All right, all right," she said, pulling away and raising her hands in mock surrender. "I yield."

He sighed as he tugged at his ascot one more time and fixed his coat, saying, "I haven't worn a suit in almost ten years. If that doesn't tell you how much I love you, nothing will."

She winked as she moved to pick up her white shawl from the bed. "A diamond ring might do more."

He choked slightly at the blatant insinuation, but quickly swallowed it down. Marriage… He loved her, yes, and he definitely saw himself settling down with her one day—he hadn't chased her for five years to let her go now—but the thought of marriage seemed more frightening than facing Roman tonight.

Yes, the plan had been set. During the soiree, they were going to slip out of the room and track Roman down. Tonight, he would confront his old mentor and find out exactly why he followed him and felt the need to hide.

But, for now, he would enjoy the moment with his special woman.

He extended his arm for her, running on the automatic manners ingrained in the depths of his mind. He was raised in court and knew the rules well. Everything, from holding a door for a lady to tying an ascot, stayed buried deep. He'd tried to forget, but tonight he would make an exception. It would be worth it if he could make her smile.

He hadn't seen her smile that perfect smile of hers ever since she'd found out she most likely wouldn't be able to have children. She had smiled, yes, but they were so paper-thin. He wanted to see her smile from her heart again. He wished he could do something to make her smile like that. So far, the only idea he'd had was to treat her properly at the party.

She loved parties, and he knew she would like the upscale atmosphere of this Capital-style one. He'd already had to correct her and tell her the technical term was 'soiree,' but she had only acknowledged him and gone back to calling it a party right away again. Oh, well. If she was happy, then that was what mattered.

He walked her out into the hall, moving for the stairs while biting back his discomfort with his current outfit. He wasn't a fan of ascots, cufflinks, or dressy leather boots. The whole outfit was out of his comfort zone, but he would deal with it tonight. It wasn't the end of the world.

"Well, aren't you just taking a step out of the past?"

Yusei looked over at the gruff voice to find Z-one sitting back in one of the chairs with Bruno across from him, both smoking cigarettes and drinking beer. Yusei's eyebrow went up as Akiza muttered, "Bruno, did Z-one make you start smoking?"

The blue-haired man shook his head with a smile, saying, "Nah. I just smoke one every now and then. We've got a lot to catch up on."

Sighing, Yusei muttered, "So you two know each other, too?"

Z-one waved his hand to dismiss the subject before saying, "You two going to that soiree, then?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

A slight moment of silence passed until he finally asked, "Going to confront him?"

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair on a habit. "So you know, then?"

"Of course. He spoke to me for advice before coming out here."

He hadn't realized Roman had known Z-one so well, but with them being next-door neighbors, he imagined it was possible. Shaking his head, he shifted to set his hand on Akiza's to include her in the conversation and to let her know the subject wasn't getting to him. "Aren't you going, too?"

He shook his head. "Nah. There's nothing for us to talk about just yet."

He wanted to ask what he meant by 'yet,' but decided it could wait. Instead, he nodded once and said, "Have fun. We'll be heading out, then."

"Yep. You kids behave yourselves."

Flashing a grin, Yusei countered, "You know me better than that, Z-one."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

…

They walked arm-in-arm through the wide double-doors, the glowing chandelier lights making the room intensely bright. It was decorated lavishly, with plants and paintings accenting the white walls. Servers in suits walked the floors with trays of champagne glasses while a small string quartet was placed on a raised platform, providing lively music for dancing.

Yusei couldn't help but notice the sneer Trudge shot his way, but shrugged it off. Old habits died hard, he knew, but nothing would get in his way tonight.

On this night, the final night of the year, everything would be about Akiza. He would do anything to make her happy and, even if he was far too unprepared for marriage or children, he could at least give her a cheerful night of festivities.

"You're… not happy to be here, are you?"

He turned to glance at her, arm still looped through his, and smiled, "I'm a little uncomfortable, yeah, but I'm not unhappy."

She smiled weakly in return. "But you aren't happy."

He inhaled a deep breath and replied, "I'm not happy, but I'm not unhappy, either. Just a lot of stuff from my youth coming back."

Nodding, she faced forward again and quietly asked, "Are you prepared? To face Roman?"

He shook his head with a coy smile and brought his free hand up to touch her lips. "Shh. That's happening later." Glancing through the richly decorated ballroom, he released her arm to step in front of her. He settled one arm behind his back and held the other gloved hand out towards her, asking, "May I have this dance?"

She gave a girlish giggle and shook her head at his antics, then stopped when she realized he hadn't moved. "You're serious, aren't you?"

He nodded and said, "Tonight is all about you. Honestly, this is probably the only night you'll see me in this environment, so enjoy it while you can."

A bemused expression crossed her face as she took his hand. "All right, then. I will. But, erm, I've barely ever danced this style before."

"It's okay." He flashed a smile as he led her to the floor. "I haven't in nine years."

She gave another laugh as he walked with her to the floor, still holding her hand. He'd been trained to dance since he was six years old and the lessons had kept going until he'd run from home at the age of twelve. He'd had a pretty solid foundation, but he hadn't danced since, unless the practice sessions with Luna counted.

They found an open space on the floor and he shifted, setting his right hand on the back of her waist and taking her right in his left. She shifted to place her hand on his shoulder as he took a second to watch how other couples were dancing—Wonderful. Her parents were just a few paces away—before bravely taking the first step. She moved with him, a little unsure at first, but quickly adapted and started to dance fluidly with him.

His eyebrow rose as he murmured, "I thought you said you didn't know this style of dancing?"

She shrugged slightly while still moving with him. "I know just as well as everyone else in this room. People moved to New Domino and they brought culture with them. A part of that includes dancing. My parents taught me when I was little, though I always did prefer the livelier dance style."

"Is that so?" he asked, moving in tune to the music on instinct from the hours of training he'd had as a child. "I've never danced that style. You'll have to teach me before the next spring festival."

She giggled and leaned slightly closer to kiss him quickly. "Oh? You'd dance with me there? I thought this was a one-time thing?"

He grinned boyishly. "I said the coat and ascot was a one-time thing, not the dancing."

"Ah," she toned, offering a sound of comprehension. "Then I'll be happy to teach you."

He smiled and shifted to spin her out before pulling her back against him. "Good. I think you'll find I'm a quick learner."

"Oh, that I already know," she murmured, flashing a seductive smile.

He tugged her a little closer, leaving her hips just a hair away from his. "And what did I say about talk like that?"

Her smile turned a shade darker as she brought her lips right against his. "And did you ever say you minded?"

His eyebrow rose as he realized she had him pinned. "Damn, you win. But," he started, pausing to make a point. "No complaining or pushing me away when you make me snap."

"I make no promises," she cooed, pulling back slightly.

…

Hours passed as they danced together and, gradually, he noticed his friends start to blend in. First, he saw Jack and Carly slip in through the side door, dressed impeccably, and merge into the dancing crowds. Sometime later, Kalin and Misty came in, blending effortlessly onto the dancefloor. Though the Enforcers were residents of the town, and therefore invited to the soiree, they wanted to avoid drawing attention to the fact that they were all going to be there that night. Crow came alone at some point, slipping in through the back door and hanging out by the champagne stock.

They'd left the choice up to Misty as to whether she went with Kalin or Crow, but she only smiled secretively and said she would accompany Kalin. He had blushed slightly, but acknowledged her choice. It was becoming more and more obvious that his white-haired friend was attracted to the woman, but he had yet to say anything about it. Given Misty's special ability, it was possible she might already know and was just waiting for the right time.

A glance at the grand clock on the wall revealed it to be eleven-twenty. The plan was to break out and slip into the house proper at eleven-thirty. He swallowed his spit and glanced back to Akiza, murmuring in her ear, "It's almost time."

She nodded slightly and whispered back, "Are you ready?"

He hummed a sound of acknowledgement. "As I'll ever be."

"All right. I'm going with you, you know."

"I know. I won't stop you, but promise me you'll stay behind me?"

She drew away from him slightly and frowned at him. "You brought Stardust, didn't you?"

Shrugging slightly, he muttered, "I want to be prepared."

She sighed and shook her head, then met his eyes with a smile. "I love that about you."

He nodded once, then glanced towards the side door to see the latch snapped. Carly had already moved in. Since she could move faster than most people could see, the plan had been that she would go first, break the latch and get inside the house before anyone else. They would follow a little at a time.

Yusei spotted Kalin and Misty moving towards the door, looking around to see if anyone was watching. Despite how late it was getting, the soiree was in full swing, couples still dancing, groups of friends still conversing, wallflowers still waiting for a dance. It was strange, how carefree and cheerful all of these people could be.

Granted, he had a shadow from his past hiding somewhere in this building and he was going to confront him tonight. It was going to be a rough encounter, he was sure, but he wanted to know why he'd come to this town. Roman was a retired military leader from his time in the fifteen-year war with the Nazca. Why would he become a politician and follow him to this town? What could he possibly be after?

He nodded to Akiza and extended his arm for her, then moved casually over towards the door. He took a champagne glass from a passing waiter's tray, passed it to his lover, then took another one for himself. Taking a sip, he deliberately took steps to make it seem as though they were just wandering away from the dance floor to rest.

Glancing through the room, he looked to see if anyone was watching, then reached out, pushed the broken door open, and nudged Akiza inside before following quickly. Shutting the door behind him, he found himself face-to-face with Jack, Crow, Kalin, Misty, and Carly. The five of them were already inside, waiting for himself and Akiza to arrive.

Nodding to his friends, he said, "All right, let's go."

They nodded an answer as he reached under his jacket and drew Stardust from behind him. It was time to get some answers. Moving down the hall, he headed in the direction of the office that belonged first to Kalin's grandfather, then to Goodwin, then to Sayer, and now Roman. Chances were, they would find him there.

It was going to be an interesting night and he wasn't going to risk anything, especially with Akiza right there. He didn't know what would happen, but he would fight with his old mentor before he would let anything happen to her. Of course, he wasn't sure if a fight would break out at all, but he wanted to be ready in case it did.

They moved as silently as they could down the halls, pausing for a moment as the women removed their heels for better mobility, and finally stopped outside the doors to the governor's office. This was it. The final moment of confrontation. Yusei raised Stardust beside his head and leaned back against the door, silently raising his eyebrow to Akiza. She closed her eyes, pinpointing her senses inside the room, and nodded.

Roman was in there.

Nodding one more time, he waited as his friends readied their weapons and Akiza moved to the back, then shoved the door open and pointed Stardust forward. He scanned the room quickly, then paused at the sight of a man standing by the window, looking out into the waning moonlight. He froze, recognizing the figure in the darkness and immediately knowing it wasn't Roman.

Silence passed as the man slowly turned, his hands folded behind his back, and spoke, saying, "Yusei. Eto bylo davno."

He slowly lowered Stardust, shock completely consuming his mind as he took in the sight of the man, dressed impeccably in a hunter green suit jacket, a white ascot, and black trousers, then lowly murmured, "F-Father…"

He heard a few gasps from behind him as his friends realized this man wasn't Roman, but Yusei's father. He took a few steps closer, moving his hands from behind his back and extended a hand towards his son. "U nas yestʹ o chem pogovoritʹ, ty i ya."

Yusei finally got ahold of himself and reinforced his grip on his weapon, raising it to point straight at his father's forehead. "Speak Yliast. Anything you have to say, you can say to these people, too."

He lowered his gaze, completely ignoring the gun pointed at him, and shook his head slowly. "No, Yusei, I can't."

"He's right. There're some things you need to hear on your own first."

Misty's voice sounded behind him, greeting the newcomer, "Z-one…"

Turning slowly, Yusei glanced at his grandfather, then back to his father. "I told you. You can tell these people. I trust them a hell of a lot more than I'd ever trust you."

Z-one walked over and dropped into a plushy armchair, smoking a cigarette. "Yusei, just cooperate once, will you? If you want them to know, you can tell them later. Kitty's your father. He's not going to try killing you when you're alone or anything."

He turned slightly, making eye contact with Akiza for a moment. He didn't want his father to know about his relationship with her, but if he'd been in town for two months, chances were that he already knew. She nodded first, acknowledging the need for their privacy, and moved for the door. "I'll wait at the bar, Yusei."

Jack, Crow, Kalin, Misty, and Carly offered nods of their own, and gradually left the room. He knew they would be fine, but he was more worried about himself at the moment. He hadn't ever wanted to see his father again, and the idea of being stuck alone with him was even worse. Never mind the fact that Z-one was there.

Once the door closed behind his friends, he reached behind him to tuck Stardust back into his jacket before sighing. "Fine. You've got me alone. What's so important?"

His father, Senator Katsuro Fudo, sighed. Before he could speak, Z-one walked over and grabbed Yusei's wrist, shoving his sleeve up to reveal the dragon head tattoo. "This is."

Pulling his arm away, he glared at his ancestors and set his hand on the mark, muttering, "Then by all means, tell me what's so important. Why is everyone so obsessed with this thing all of a sudden?"

Z-one shrugged and dropped back into his chair, mumbling, "That's more Kitty's forte. I knew you had it, but I only know the basics on what it means."

He really wished people would stop beating around the bush. If everyone seemed to think it was so dangerous, then why wouldn't they just tell him why? Sighing, he glanced at his father and crossed his arms, muttering, "Well?"

Katsuro walked over to sit in another chair near Z-one and folded his fingers together. "I've been preparing myself to explain this to you for the last thirteen years. Ever since your mother passed away and I saw that mark had moved to your arm, I knew this conversation would happen one day. Even with thirteen years to prepare, I was never able to decide exactly how to start."

Yusei sighed and crossed his arms, leaning back against a decorative buffet. "I'm waiting. Hurry it up, will you?"

Staring into the distance, he murmured, "Do you remember the stories of the Crimson Dragon your mother told you?"

He groaned and rolled his eyes. "I'm not here to reminisce."

Katsuro nodded and met his gaze, saying, "I wasn't intending to. This does reflect back to that mark."

Turning, he glanced absently out the window and muttered, "Of course I remember. It's one of the few happy memories of my childhood."

He flinched, so quick it was barely noticeable, then caught his composure and leaned his elbows on his knees. "You recall the stories of the Crimson Dragon and its generals, I'm sure. After all, Z-one told me you named your masterpiece after Stardust Dragon."

"Yeah, what of it?" he snapped, not wanting to be in the same room as his father for any reason.

"What your mother's stories didn't tell was the history of the Signer. Tell me, what do you know of that mark?"

"Not much. But people seem to like making a fuss over it. What the fuck is so special about this thing, anyway? I mean, I've had it for thirteen years and nothing bad has happened. What's the worst thing that could possibly-"

"Yusei."

He cut off midsentence and sighed, glancing back at his father. It had been years since he last saw him and he couldn't say it had treated him well. He had to be almost fifty years old by now and small wrinkles creased the corners of his eyes. Though Yusei's appearance was exactly like Z-one's, his father looked quite a bit like the both of them, too. It had been that way for generations. Every male in the Fudo family looked almost the same. The main thing that set his father apart from the other two men was the height. If the three of them stood side-by-side, Katsuro would have towered a full head taller than the other two.

His father leaned back in his chair and locked eyes with him, saying sternly, "That mark is what killed your mother. I suggest you shut up and listen."

He froze and glanced down at the tattoo, silently observing it. That mark had… For years, he knew his mother's death had been bizarre and unreal. The way she had simply collapsed and died with no warning. People didn't just die like that. Running his fingers over the mark, he asked, "How?"

"This is where we go back to the history of the Signer. Bear with me."

He nodded once, no longer caring about who he was talking to more about what he was being told. The thought that this tattoo was the cause of his mother's death had him concerned. What made it kill her? Why? He didn't care a whole lot for his own life. If he died for a good cause, he could be happy. But knowing there was something that could spontaneously kill him had him worried. More than anything, he wanted to avoid hurting Akiza and he knew that his death would hurt her. It was worth a blow to his ego.

That thought alone made a realization click as to just how much Akiza had made him mature.

Katsuro inhaled a deep breath and folded his hands thoughtfully, saying, "Many millennia ago, the Crimson Dragon lived among humans. It governed wisely and led people in the right direction. Peace reigned and all was well. After the battle with Red Nova—and I'm sure you remember that story—the Crimson Dragon realized its constant presence was sequestering human potential. It decided that mankind would have the potential to excel if it was no longer shepherding humanity. It decided to leave and return to the Spirit World, giving humans the gift to explore their underlying strength."

Yusei listened quietly, keeping his place against the buffet. He wanted to know the dangers, but he was getting a little old for bedtime stories.

"On the day the Crimson Dragon planned to depart, a single girl ran forward and begged it to stay. She was about thirteen years of age, but boldly approached the god and asked it not to abandon them. It had to go, but it granted a compromise. It promised the girl that if she ever needed its help, she could call on its generals and bring them to the human world. On that day, she was branded with a sign that separated her from the rest of humanity. She started the church of the Dragon and became the first archbishop.

"However, before the Dragon left, it warned her. The powers it granted were great, but if she ever used them for ill will, she would be punished. There was nothing the Crimson Dragon loathed more than violence. Even in the battle against Red Nova, it struggled to seal it and avoid killing. Two of the girl's friends came forth at that time and asked the Crimson Dragon what it meant. It replied by saying that if she ever became drunk on that power, she would lose a fraction of her life. The two boys were worried for her, and the Dragon noticed this.

"It granted them similar signs, however, rather than being in the shape of a head, they were in the shape of claws. They were destined to be her guardians, her pillars of support. It was their duty to make sure she never lost control. One of the boys was her brother, the other became her husband. Time passed, and she held to her duty faithfully. She spoke with the generals, but she never called on them for any violent task. She lived a long, healthy life."

"And…" Yusei started, absorbing the story. "You're saying that, all these thousands of years later, I now have the same power she had? To summon the Crimson Dragon's generals from the Spirit World?"

"Not just the generals, but the lieutenants and infantry, too. You have the ability to summon any spirit save the Crimson Dragon itself."

"So why…" He swallowed, collecting himself. "Why did my mother die?"

"Elise…" he said, musing on a long-past memory. "Your mother… She was a faithful follower of the church. She would do whatever was asked of her by the Archbishop. I'm sure you're aware of the fifteen-year war with the Nazca?"

He nodded. History books were chock-full of it. "Of course. Z-one and Roman both fought in it."

"Mm," he mused. "That they did. It ended when you were three years old. Eighteen years ago already. The church knew of Elise's mark and they abused her dedication to them. The Archbishop at the time ordered her to send the dragons to the war and decimate the enemy. Time after time, they told her to call on them and have them fight. Tens of hundreds of people lost their lives at those orders. She was able to fight from the comfort of our home. I knew of her powers and I begged her to stop, but she would only smile and say it would be fine. But then…" He shook his head. "You can put the pieces together."

A moment of silence passed before he finished, saying, "That, Yusei, is the extent of your powers."

He glanced down at the floor, ignoring Z-one's whistle. "I have one question, though."

"By all means."

His hand seemed to stay on his mark during their conversation. When he noticed it was there, he'd move it away only to realize it had drifted back there moments later. "I know one person with the claw mark you mentioned, but has there always been two throughout the generations?"

Katsuro nodded. "Yes, there have been two. Oftentimes, one is associated with the church, providing a religious standpoint on the Signer's decisions. The other is usually someone very close to them. A sibling, or a lover." Sighing slightly, he released the cufflink on his sleeve and pushed his jacket up, revealing a red mark of a long claw on his arm. "I received this mark shortly after I asked your mother to marry me. I became her pillar of support, and I failed horribly in my given task."

"That's not your only failure," Yusei muttered under his breath, then leaned closer to take a closer look at his father's arm. "So, what? Am I supposed to abide your wise council now?"

Shaking his head, he replied, "I don't expect you to suddenly listen to me, but I ask that you take my words tonight to heart and truly consider them. If you have further questions, you know where to find me."

Z-one's attention snapped up as he glanced towards the window. "Who's there?"

One frame of glass shattered before two figures shifted to stand. Yusei had Stardust in his hand and pointed in their direction at the sound of his grandfather's voice. He now held a whole new level of respect for the old man. No one had picked up on danger faster than he had before, though he now suspected it was a part of his 'powers' that had warned him since he always sensed it as a tingle in his gun hand. Even so, the fact that Z-one recognized a threat before him proved the old man still had his military reflexes.

The two males who jumped inside stood up to reveal their faces. Yusei's eyebrow rose as he asked, "Bruno? Lester?"

The older of the two looked at Z-one as he said, "We've got trouble, Sir."

Sir? Yusei had no idea what Bruno meant by that. Maybe he had worked under him in the military in the past?

Lester held his pistols in his hands and added, "The Underground is here, Sir. They're swarming the town."

Z-one cursed under his breath and pulled his pistol from his holster. "Time to go, boys. We got to find us an escape route."

Katsuro stood up and moved over to his desk, reaching underneath to pull a belt with a pistol holster from underneath and strapping it around his waist. Reaching under again, he pulled a thicker belt with a shotgun attached and slung it over his shoulder, arming himself. "This way."

"Wait!" Yusei called, raising his voice to catch the four men's attention. "What about Akiza? And the others?"

"They'll be fine. Misty's with her, along with those gun-toting friends of yours," Z-one muttered. "Right now, if the pretty thing means anything to you, you'd better think about saving your own ass."

**Act II – End**

* * *

Well, there's Act II for you! Act III is when everything goes down. Trust me when I say it's going to be rough. We all like to torture our characters a little bit, right? Right? Riiight…?

It won't be too bad. Yet. XD Thanks for reading!

Oh, and I'll be out of town Thursday and Friday to check out my new school. I don't know if the hotel has internet or not, but I may not get to reply until Friday night or Saturday. Even then, I have a Halloween party on Saturday and my first real attempt at using makeup. I'm not sure I like this 'having a life' thing. It's making me very busy and I don't like it. I kid. Kind of. XP

Anyway, please review!

-Valk


	29. Intermission II

New chapter time! Who's excited? This intermission is a lot longer than the last one, but also a lot less fluffy. You'll see what I mean ^_^

Many thanks to **AnimeKiwi369, theforgottenpeople96, FiringShootingStar, Shinn Tsukishiro, Seeker Heart, Rapis-Razuri, melan anime, Darkangel2221, LittleKrus **(Twice!), **RobotFish, **and **RunoandAkizafan** for their awesome reviews!

And anons this week are **LDC, Mariah,** and** ChibiX**!** LDC**: Here you go! I think you'll see that it was a good end to Act II. At least, I hope you will ^_^ **Mariah**: You know, I love that you love Z-one. I am having way too much fun with his lines. Or, well, him in general XD He has a few more coming up that I love, so I hope you like them, too! **ChibiX**: "I noticed that the only people among the main cast that's got supernatural powers (other than the Signers) are all girls." Huh. Then you noticed something I didn't pay any mind to. Well, I mean, if you look at Act I, Sayer had supernatural powers… And, um, there's more to come in Act III ;)

Many thanks to my awesome beta, **RobotFish****!**

All righty! Now comes the start of all the depressing. Enjoy! ^^;

* * *

_**Sunset Horizon  
**_**Chapter 29 – Intermission II**

Two days had passed. Jack sat back in the dirt passageway, leaning against the wall with a bottle of gin Carly swiped from Akiza's storage room, but only after leaving money in its place. Two days and no word from Yusei. He'd left that room with Yusei's father and grandfather with the others, then found the Underground making their way into town on the way back to the bar.

It was utter chaos. The entire town had erupted into disarray, the Underground waving their guns every which way. They were looking for the Enforcers, but Akiza had managed to get them back to the bar and down into the hidden tunnels beneath for protection.

Jack hated this.

His best friend was somewhere out there with a huge bounty on his head and only a few rounds to protect himself. Akiza assured them all that he knew about these tunnels and would no-doubt come this way, but even she had seemed unsure. Of course she would be worried. Jack was half-surprised Yusei and the psychic weren't already married by now. Looking back, he realized only eight months had passed since they'd confessed their feelings, but they were so content and comfortable with each other, they already seemed to behave like they were married.

It was just like Yusei to let a woman get in the way of his goals.

Shaking his head, he leaned back against the earthen wall and felt a slight breeze brush past. Without looking up, he muttered, "Hello, Carly." He was getting good at knowing when she was around.

The green-haired woman silently sat down next to him and slowly scooted against his side, quietly murmuring, "I can go out and look for him, if you want."

"No," was his quick response.

"But I-"

"I said no."

She sighed lightly. "I can run faster than any of them can see, they don't know about my status as an Earthbound, and, if all else fails, I can blend as a member of the townsfolk. They don't know about my connection to you."

"Still. No." He didn't want to admit it, but he was more worried about Carly going out there than Yusei being trapped alone. He knew his friend could take care of himself, but Carly was still fairly new to these powers. He didn't know if she had some kind of limit or if the Underground had Earthbounds of their own. He wouldn't doubt it.

He leaned back and slowly settled his arm across her tiny shoulders. He still wasn't used to opening up to someone, but he wasn't about to send her off into danger. The feeling he got when she was around was something he couldn't explain. It was drastically different from the feelings he would get when he was with those flippant little girls from the past, but he wouldn't go so far as to say Yusei was right.

Love wasn't everything he said it was. At least, not when he was talking about it. On the inside, he couldn't help but admit that it felt nice to have one person to lean on and to find waiting on him. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was rather fond of Carly always being there. It was nice to have one girl to look for who looked for him, too. Rather than search out random girls looking for a good time, he had one woman waiting patiently for him.

The only downside to his current situation was that he and Carly had yet to wind up in bed. This was proving to be one of his greatest challenges yet. Though he acted tough, he was, deep down, terrified of what Carly would and could do. She was physically stronger and much faster than him. She could easily make him hurt if he crossed her. The thing was, he realized he wouldn't be able to hit her back.

He… He loved her too much.

He paused, a thought crossing his mind that he hadn't previously paid attention to. "Carly…"

He felt her look up at him as she held onto his arm. "What is it, Jack?"

He wasn't quite sure how to word his thoughts—being sensitive was tough—and finally just said, "You still have the memories from when the Earthbound was in control, right?"

She was quiet for a long moment before she answered, "…Yes, I do. Why?"

"Back when we met, the Earthbound and I, she said something about how we met on a seductive, rainy night." His arm moved to pull her closer as he added, "Do you know what she meant by that? Given my previous track record, I'd think that… but I honestly don't remember. I'm sorry, Carly."

She stayed silent, her eyes on her bent knees, and slowly started to shake. Was she that hurt that he didn't remember? She knew what he was like before he'd officially met her. He hadn't known better back then. "Carly…"

Suddenly, a bubble of laughter tumbled from her lips and she looked up to meet his gaze, tears of humor in her eyes. "J-Jack… You think…?"

His eyebrow rose as he said, "I'm not finding humor in this situation, Carly. What did the Earthbound mean by that, then?"

She shook her head, trying to stop her laughter, and leaned on his shoulder. Something told him he couldn't stay angry at her, not when she was pressed so comfortably against him like that. Inhaling a deep breath, she pulled back and said, "Okay, okay… I think I'm better. See, it's funny because it wasn't anything like the other me made it out to be. Yeah, it was raining, but it wasn't like that."

Something told him Carly was a virgin.

She looked up at him with soft grey eyes and finished, "It was just a rainy night in Akiza's bar. You were there with your friends, and I was there to talk to Akiza. I bumped into you and apologized profusely, so that's probably why the other me considered it a meeting."

He stared at her blankly. No wonder she'd burst out laughing. And here he was feeling apologetic for forgetting something that had happened between them when it was just a random meeting. Sighing heavily, he wrapped his arm more tightly around her shoulders and looked straight ahead, muttering, "Then I take back my apologies."

…

Crow sighed and punched at the makeshift punching bag hanging over a rafter one more time for good measure. Grumbling under his breath, he muttered, "Damn it, Yusei, where are you?"

"Is this a bad time?"

He turned on his heel to find Luna leaning in the entryway of the small room dug into the cavern. Scratching the back of his head, he frowned and replied, "Nah, I'm just wondering where the hell Yusei got off to. It's been a week already."

She nodded slowly and walked inside, hands folded together under the long sleeves of her robe. She held a somber appearance as she walked in and took a seat on the side of the room. It was the area Crow had dibbed as his room, and it now held a bedroll and a punching bag strung over one of the thick beams supporting the cavern ceiling. Luna sat down on a bench dug out of the wall—those seemed to be everywhere—and frowned thoughtfully. "Akiza has tried to reach out to locate him psychically, but there's too much chaos with the Underground running rampant outside. There's no indication of where he is. I wish I could do something, Crow."

He walked over and dropped down to sit next to her, sighing. "Yusei's my brother, though. I mean, I know he'll be fine, but I…"

She reached out, setting her hand on his. "I know, Crow. I have a brother, too, you know."

Slowly, he shifted and laced his fingers with hers. He felt so much more calm when she was near. He knew he was attracted to her, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. He didn't want to make her feel obligated to return his feelings. Yes, she'd proven to have a lot more spunk than when she'd left New Domino, but she was still quiet and somewhat submissive.

He kept his eyes on the floor, wondering what the hell was keeping Yusei. Where was he? If there was one thing he knew about his friend, he wouldn't keep people—especially Akiza—wondering about his welfare. He wasn't that selfish. He knew when people would worry about him, and though he wasn't afraid for his own life, he was worried about others that might be affected by his actions.

Not to mention, the last time they saw him, he was having a showdown with his father. Crow didn't know the details on their relationship, but he knew it wasn't a good one. The fact that he'd pointed a gun at his forehead helped to prove that point.

At this point, he had no idea what to think.

His eyes widened as he felt her fingers tighten on his, gripping his hand securely in hers. He didn't trust himself to look in her eyes at that moment, so he shifted to look at their linked hands instead. "Lun…?"

He felt her smile as she said, "Hang in there, Crow. Everything will be fine. You'll see."

Nodding, he slowly murmured, "I know, Lun. As long as you're here, everything'll be fine."

Her smile widened as she scooted closer to him, saying, "Aw, what's this? Don't tell me you're falling for me."

He froze up, unable to believe she'd actually said that. How could he possibly answer? He couldn't lie to her and say 'of course not,' but he couldn't tell her he was, either. If there was one thing he hated, it was when people put him on the spot. He would usually stutter and his palms would sweat, making him look like a complete fool.

"Crow…?" she asked, using his name to convey her curiosities. The fact that he hadn't answered with a joke or a 'big brother' concern could only mean one thing. "Crow, do you-?"

He sighed and turned away, facing the doorway of his little room while pulling his hand away from hers. "Lun, it's… probably getting late. You should sleep."

"Crow, look at me."

Damn it, she had to use that tone, didn't she? The one that meant 'do as I say or else.' Inhaling deeply, he slowly moved to face her again, but kept his eyes down to avoid her gaze. "Lun…"

She reached out, gently placing her hand on his cheek, lifting his chin so she could see his eyes. Slowly, she opened her mouth to speak, gently and calmly, "Crow, how long have you felt this way?"

He couldn't run anymore. She had him pinned and they both knew it. She held his chin so he couldn't turn away, but he still managed to avert his eyes before truthfully muttering, "Since I saw you by the river over a half-year ago."

She swallowed to clear her throat and licked her lips to moisten them, then finally asked, "Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Because…" he started, then stopped as he finally pulled away from her, turning his eyes away. "Because I didn't think you felt the same, and I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

"Crow…" she murmured, gently touching her hand to his cheek again. She turned his head so she could see his eyes, then slowly leaned closer and touched her lips to his cheek. When she pulled back, she looked away shyly with a blush on her cheeks and awkwardly whispered, "You're… probably going to laugh at this, but… I thought the same thing."

His eyes widened in shock as he stammered, "Wh-what…? You… f-feel the same…?"

She kept her eyes on her knees like a shy little girl, her hands folded in her lap timidly. "Mm-hm," she hummed, nodding slightly to reaffirm her statement.

He felt a heavy weight settle in his stomach and swallowed the lump in his throat. Now what? Would she mind if he kissed her? He wanted to desperately for so long now, but he wasn't sure if this meant it was okay.

He sensed her move beside him and glanced out of the corner of his eye to see what she was doing. Was she leaving? Did he take too long to say or do anything? Was she giving up on him? Instead, he felt a blush cross his cheeks as her hip pressed against his, bringing her closer to him than she ever had been before. At least, since they'd gotten older and he hadn't needed her to bandage his skinned knees anymore.

Her hand wrapped around his again, settling their linked fingers on their touching thighs. He couldn't take his eyes off the sight, his heart unable to believe what was going on. Was this really happening? Did Luna really feel the same about him as he did for her? He really wanted to kiss her, but he couldn't bring himself to move closer. Silently, he cursed his cowardice at not being able to kiss her. How hard could it be?

Her fingers squeezed his hand a little tighter as she shifted slightly, then suddenly turned and moved closer to him. She paused with her eyes closed and her lips just a hair away from his, letting him take the final initiative.

Swallowing once, he licked his lips on an instinct and closed his eyes. Slowly, he moved closer to her, parting his lips slightly and hoping and praying he was doing this right. He felt his mouth touch against hers, but quickly realized he'd gone in crooked. Shifting slightly, he fit his lips against hers more securely than before.

He couldn't believe how it felt to actually kiss her. His heart was pounding in his chest, his throat running dry. His free hand moved automatically to settle on her shoulder and pull her just a little closer.

He was kissing Luna. And it felt amazing.

…

Kalin leaned back against the wall, watching the children run back and forth. Ever since Akiza had brought himself, Crow, and Jack to hide down in the tunnels, he found himself spending a lot of time with the children. The boy named West seemed to take a liking to him and was always the first to greet him, with his sister, Nico, right behind him.

They were adorable and he was glad to see some children were kept safe from Yliaster. He was a bit surprised that Akiza had been hiding them down here for almost their entire lives and had been breaking the law the whole time they'd known each other.

Now, while he was worried about Yusei, he tried his best to place his focus on helping that Martha woman take care of the kids. He'd managed to save his journal and kept it up to date, even if his life was fairly bland for now. Writing was a passion for him, and he enjoyed conveying his thoughts to words.

Oftentimes, his entries would turn out to be recollections of things the children did all day. He found himself becoming more and more attached to Nico and West. They were so sweet and innocent. They wanted to help so much and Nico was finally considered 'old enough' to start being responsible for some of the other children. She was loving every second of it.

He smiled and nodded towards the kids, silently telling them he was heading out for a bit before turning and heading out the door. He tried keeping himself busy, but sometimes he just needed to walk away. Yusei was his best friend since he was a shy and sickly child, sheltered in his home in the Capital. He'd met Yusei at the Academy when an older kid—a senator's son—was insulting his family. It was a long time ago, but Kalin never was able to forget how it felt when that kid had started to physically hurt him.

It was pure chance that he'd been walking by. The two of them were in the same class and had seen each other before, but hadn't spoken much. A smile fell on his lips as he remembered how much of a do-gooder Yusei was, even as a child. He'd stopped to help, even going as far as shoving the bigger kid over and punching him in the face. He worried he'd been expelled when he didn't show up for class the following day. The fight that broke out between the two was rough, especially considering they were only about six and nine.

He'd been relieved when he came back three days later, signs of bruising still on his arms and chin. Kalin had been stumped when he saw him and the first words out of his mouth were, 'Hey, are you okay?' Shouldn't those have been his words? Shouldn't he be asking if Yusei was all right? The two of them bonded after that, becoming best friends and always hanging out together.

Then his grandfather was transferred to New Domino. He was sure he wouldn't survive without his best friend. He was only nine when they'd parted ways and was terrified that he wouldn't see him again. After he moved, he'd met a boy a year younger than him named Crow. They'd started to hang out and Kalin realized that the more he got outside and did things, the more energetic he felt. He found his sickly demeanor was fading and, by the time he was eleven, he noticed he could run rather quickly and didn't fall ill nearly as much.

He had started to settle in and hung out with Crow and his friend, Luna. One day, when he was twelve, he noticed something was wrong with his grandfather. He was always an excellent leader and took care of the people in his assigned territory. But, for some reason, he seemed particularly exhausted and angry about something. He never would tell Kalin what had upset him, and all he knew was that his grandfather's health was deteriorating. He was becoming more and more ill, even to the point where he could barely stand.

When his death ultimately came to pass, Kalin had snooped through the things in his office and found letters indicating that someone wanted to transfer him out to take his place. Based on the sender's threats, his grandfather had refused multiple times. He began his own investigation, looking into his grandfather's death. What he found had told him what he already suspected. His grandpa had been poisoned gradually, just enough to make him ill and slowly take his life.

Even after reuniting with Yusei and meeting Jack, he'd never told anyone of his findings. He'd kept it his secret. It was his reason to fight the Underground. It was his reason to fight Goodwin, the man responsible. His investigation had yielded small iotas of facts that led to him being the culprit. He was a lord in the Underground and only a fool would miss the potential for an illegal trade to pass through this town.

He wanted to see Goodwin dead, probably more than any of the other Enforcers. Yes, they all had their reasons to fight, but he mostly wanted that man to receive his punishment. It was only fair, after all.

"You know, brooding isn't healthy."

He turned sharply at the sound of the voice to see Misty nestled comfortably in a nook in the wall, her book on her lap—as always—and a teasing smile on her lips. Any man would be a fool to say she wasn't beautiful. Beyond that, Kalin knew she was more than just beauty and found himself truly attracted to her philosophical mind. It was only too late that he realized the attraction he felt was not simply the kind that brings friends together, but the type that brings people like Yusei and Akiza together.

Yes, he was attracted to Misty Tredwell and nothing could change that fact. He had never been drawn to a woman so strongly before, and Misty was a strange one to be his first. She was always so aloof and distant, yet close and cheerful at the same time. She was difficult to figure out, and the fact that she could see certain glimpses of the future only disconnected her further.

He managed a slight smile towards the woman and asked, "What makes you think I'm brooding?"

She shifted to make room for him to sit beside her and replied, "I've seen your brooding face enough, Kalin. You do it quite often, you know. Or, rather, you will."

He nodded slowly, taking her words cautiously before saying, "Can I ask you something, Misty?"

She patted the space next to her to give him a clue, still wearing a smile. "Sure."

Gingerly, he walked over and sat down, placing himself at an angle so he was facing her. "Have you ever lost someone?"

She shifted to stare off into the distance and quietly murmured, "Define 'lost.'"

He frowned thoughtfully, seeing a glimmer of hurt flash across her features. "Watching as someone you love disappears from your life."

"I have. Twice, now." She looked up at him, brushing her hair behind her ear and smiling gently. "But I don't want to talk about it. That's… It's painful."

He nodded, but said, "I've lost one person dear to me and I was thinking about our days together. That's why I was 'brooding,' as you so eloquently put it."

She flashed a quick smile and murmured, "I should apologize. I didn't mean to barge into your business."

He shook his head in an effort to dismiss her worries. "It's all right. We're friends, right?"

She nodded, then finally managed a genuine smile. "It gets hard sometimes. I wonder if people I meet are on the same level as I am or if I'm still living years into the future."

Kalin frowned and considered how he could respond. Finally, he asked, "What is it like? When you receive a vision?"

Her eyes became a little distant, but a smile stayed on her lips as she replied, "It's difficult to explain."

He sat back, settling into his seat and remained silent, letting her know he would wait for her to sort her thoughts. He wanted to know. He wanted to understand her as best as he could. Though he knew it would be difficult to grasp something so foreign to him, he realized Misty meant too much to him for him to not even try.

He wanted to know.

Slowly, she started to speak, saying, "It's… odd. A shiver runs through my body when it's a frightening vision. Perhaps one of death or pain. When it's one of good things, like my visions of you and the other people of this town, a gentle warmth would spread. It varies on the degree of the vision."

He nodded slowly, wishing he could experience it somehow for himself. "I see. That makes an odd amount of sense."

"Does it?" she asked with a mysterious smile. "I've never really spoken to anyone of my visions before. As I said, it's a difficult matter to explain to someone who hasn't experienced the curse of the Earthbound."

"Have you spoken to Carly of it? Can she understand more, possibly?"

She smiled softly and leaned back against the wall. "Carly is still adjusting to her own powers. She has only awoken with them two months ago and still has much of her own ability to discover."

Curiosity got the better of him as he questioned, "How long have you had your powers, if you don't mind me asking?"

She touched her hand to her chin as she thought back through her memories. "I was possessed by the Earthbound when I was sixteen. I was freed from its curse a few months later, after my seventeenth birthday. So it's been almost five years that I've carried this burden."

He blinked. "Five years…? Have you gone through this on your own this whole time?"

"In all fairness," she murmured, reaching to flick her bangs back. "Even if I was surrounded by people, I would still be alone."

Frowning, he turned away slightly. "And are you still alone now?"

Shock flashed across her features as she realized what he meant, causing her to reach out to set her hand on his arm. "Kalin, that's… As I said, it's difficult. I am alone in that no one can understand the burden I carry, but all of you are my dear, irreplaceable friends."

He offered a light smile and said, "If you ever need any help with anything, let me know. Even if you just want to talk, I'm here to listen. You don't always have to confide to blank pages."

She smiled and shifted to hold his hand comfortingly, probably just as much for her as it was for him. "Thank you, Kalin. That means more than you'll ever know."

…

Two weeks had passed. Two weeks since the night of the soiree and the last time anyone had seen Yusei. Akiza was at her wit's end, but she did her best to hide how flustered she was when she was around others. She tried to be strong, like Yusei would want her to be. She hadn't ever considered how real it could possibly be if the Underground attacked. It had all seemed like a faraway dream. Nothing ever happened in New Domino.

But now, people from the Underground swarmed through town, declaring to be there on the order of the senatorial council. They stalked through the streets, saying they were there to find the ones called the Enforcers. They were to be apprehended on sight and brought to the Capital for court.

Akiza knew better. If they got their hands on the boys, the four would never see the light of day again. She had left Yusei with his father and grandfather in the governor's estate so he could be told something important. If she had known this was going to happen, she never would have left him. One part of her wanted to blame his father for this. Was it possible that he could be behind the Underground's attack? He was a senator, after all.

But could a man—any man—truly want to hurt his own son like that? Could any man truly want that? When she had first spoken to his father when he'd told her of her papa's freedom, she had sensed something in him. He was lonely and broken, hurting over something from his past. Something told her it was his son's abandonment that made him that way; that he wanted to make amends. She knew Yusei would never agree to that, but she hoped, one day, that they could reconcile.

If he was still alive.

Her tears came back in a rush as the realization hit her. It was very possible that Yusei may be dead. She'd heard nothing of him, but in an odd way, it gave her peace. Because she hadn't heard anything, it meant there was a chance they hadn't caught him yet. It seemed to her that an organization like the Underground would either be very public in a situation like this, or they would keep their workings a secret.

She dearly prayed for the former.

It hurt so much to imagine he was gone forever. After living so long hating him, she was hoping against hope that he was alive. They hadn't even had a year together yet. Would life be so cruel to take him from her now? She had decided months ago that he was the one she would always love and was only waiting for him to ask her. She would marry him in a heartbeat.

She had wished so much that they could live quietly together, raise Annie, Max, and Leo, get married, and possibly have children of their own. Then she'd found out she could be essentially infertile. She'd been heartbroken deep inside, and she knew Yusei was aware of it. He tried so hard to make her smile, but all she longed for was the knowledge that she would one day be able to carry his child.

A year ago, she probably would have thrown up if anyone had asked if she wanted to have children with him. Now, she couldn't picture her life any other way. She wanted to marry Yusei and live with him in peace, not fight every day in the battlefield of her hometown.

Now, it could be possible that he may not even be alive.

She didn't know what she would do if he never came back.

* * *

–Wipes tears away– It's just… so sad!

Ahem. Anyway, this chapter was actually pretty tough to write. I got a case of writer's block when I was writing the Crow/Luna scene, but I think that was a one-time thing. I don't think they're blocking me like Jack and Carly were back in the beginning of Act II. I am still mad at them, by the way.

And, yes, I did purposely avoid saying what happened to Yusei in this chapter. I would love to hear what you guys think, though! Where did he go? Did he get caught by the Underground? I mean, two weeks later, so he's gotta be somewhere with a good explanation, right? For the record, I'm not above killing main characters. Just sayin' XD Happy guessing!

Just to inspire some real guessing, if you can get it right, I'll give you a moderate spoiler for this story. I mean, nothing too big like how the story ends or if someone/who dies, but I can do something a bit smaller ^_^ Have at ye!

Oh, and Happy Halloween for those of you who celebrate! For those who don't, Happy Wednesday!

Please review!

-Valk


	30. Unbreakable Bonds

Well, my life is headed towards the crap-chute. Basically, I have to choose between getting money for financial aid to pay for me moving, or I get to finish my phlebotomy certification. I'm pretty sure I won't be able to do both. The choice might be made for me, even. –sighs– Well, I really hope you guys like this chapter!

Many thanks to **LittleKrus, Shinn Tsuikishiro, FiringShootingStar, theforgottenpeople96, AnimeKiwi369, TFRiD Queen, ptd163, Seeker Heart, Q-A the Authoress, RobotFish, melan anime, **and **RunoandAkizafan** for their awesome reviews!

And anons this week include **LDC, ChibiX, **and **Mariah**! **LDC**: Thank you! You'll see soon. **ChibiX**: I'm glad you liked the Crow/Luna! And, well, circumstances are a little beyond his control… You'll see soon ;) **Mariah**: No worries on taking your time! The story will be here and I'm pretty sure all of you guys have a life, so… Yeah. Take your time :) And I did actually enjoy writing the Crow/Luna confession ^_^

Well, not much else to say… Enjoy!

* * *

_**Sunset Horizon  
**_**Chapter 30 – Unbreakable Bonds**

**Act III**

Yusei wandered down through the caverns, ramming an iron spike into the wall every few feet. He sighed and rolled his shoulders, hating every little thing about his current situation. Not only was he forced away from Akiza for the last few weeks, but now he was lost in some eternal passage underneath the town.

"Yusei, can we talk now?"

Not to mention his company. He was trapped in hell with the only person he absolutely hated. Even being trapped with Sayer would be better, because at least then he'd be in enough pain that he wouldn't be able to hear what was being said. Instead, he was stuck wandering with his father.

"Get over it, you little brat."

And Z-one.

He kept stalking forward, ignoring the voices behind him. Once the Underground had made their move the night of the soiree, Yusei had found himself running with his father, Z-one, Bruno, and Lester for the passageway hidden in the governor's estate. It had taken a few hours to reach the exit, and by then the town had been swarming with Underground lackeys.

Begrudgingly, Yusei had led the four others through the trees on the outskirts of town to find his forge. He wasn't sure how, but he figured the tunnels there had to connect back to the tunnels beneath the Dragon's Claw. Except the passages were identical and much more expansive than he'd thought. It was his idea that they grab some small pieces of iron stored in his forge to mark the walls and note where they've been. It became their code that they would stick the spikes straight in on their way by, and tip them to point upwards if they had to backtrack.

There were so many different ways to go and they had completely lost their sense of direction. When they'd arrived in Yusei's forge, he'd removed his ascot and shirt, only leaving the jacket on. For once, he found a use for the extra holster he kept stored in there. Z-one even had a few words of praise for him thinking ahead in storing food and a keg of drinkable water in the event of an emergency.

He still wasn't sure if he was sarcastic over the common sense of the matter, or if he was genuinely impressed.

He'd completely lost track of time since they'd entered the caves, but he was sure at least a week or two had passed. Maybe even three. He was worried about Akiza and was desperate to connect back to the bar.

He knew his family would be a target of the Underground if what Z-one had said was true and they were supporting the coup d'état. He knew they needed to stick to the passages, but it didn't make him worry about Akiza any less. Did she make it back to the bar with the others before the Underground struck? Were his brothers all right? Was she okay? Was she safe? Was she captured and being held to draw him out?

He hated knowing nothing.

"Yusei, please."

Not to mention, he hated being forced to listen to his father's repeated apologies. He turned on his heel, ignoring the presence of Bruno and the teenage brat he didn't know at all walking at the front and back of the group, and muttered, "Forget it. I wanted to talk ten years ago and you screwed me over. I'm just repaying the favor."

Katsuro sighed heavily as Z-one rolled his eyes, patting his pockets for a long-gone cigarette. "Get over it, Yusei. It's been ten years already."

"Oh…" he mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest to make a point. "So now that you're ready to talk, I should just ignore the fact that you refused to be my father for ten fucking years?"

He looked away, unsure of what to say as Yusei heaved a heavy sigh and turned away again. "I don't have anything to say to you." Raising his right hand over his head, he added, "Guardian of this thing or not, I never want to speak to you again."

Z-one opened his mouth to tell him off, but Katsuro raised his hand to stop him, saying, "It's not worth it, Z-one. Don't make him hate you, too."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Damn, what a mess…"

Yusei kept walking, desperately wishing he could be anywhere but there. Someplace that included holding Akiza in his arms would definitely be the best result, but he would take anything but being with his father. He hadn't minded him as a child. He had acknowledged that he was a busy man and had things to do. Yes, he was disappointed that he couldn't play games with him or take him fishing, but he hadn't spited him for it.

It was his mother's death that drove them apart. Yusei had been eight years old and only a child when she'd died. He hadn't known how to handle death and was terrified of watching his mother pass away before his eyes. What he'd needed most at that time was a parent he could turn to for comfort, but his father had only retreated to mourn alone.

He'd been lost, not knowing where to look for understanding. His mother was no longer there, Z-one was away on a trip with his wife, and he was only just meeting Roman. He hadn't known where to go. He wasn't ever that close to his father, but he had thought he would be there for him when he needed him. It had been a harsh bite of reality when he realized he was left alone.

From that day forward, he knew his father would never be there for him.

He had learned to survive without him, looking to Z-one, his grandmother, or Roman for help or parental guidance. He never wanted to hear an excuse, never wanted to hear anything. As time passed, his bitterness towards his abandonment grew, and he vowed to never look to his father for anything. Though he never wanted to leave Roman or Z-one, he knew he could never be happy if he stayed in the Capital to be the next senator of the Fudo family. He couldn't do it. He had to run.

So he'd packed his bags and left to find Kalin. No one suspected it when he left. After all, he'd simply stuffed his clothes and food inside his school bag and gone for town instead of going to the Academy. After changing out of his uniform and into travel clothes, he'd run for the gates and slipped passed the guards.

That day, he'd been free.

He hadn't ever planned to look back, but, sometimes, life made plans you couldn't run away from. Now, he found himself at such a dead-end, stuck in the presence of his father, grandfather, and two strangers. While he'd known Bruno as a friend for the last eight months, he had been bothered to learn he'd been keeping everyone at an arm's length. This situation had only revealed a more battle-hardened side to his cheerful personality. He hadn't asked to be trapped like this, but he couldn't get away either.

When the mutual call for a rest came around, Yusei was exhausted. He wanted to lie back and sleep, but fought the urge to pass out when his father said he would take first watch. Of the five of them, he knew his father had the least experience on a battlefield. Z-one had been a soldier for well more than fifteen years throughout his life. Bruno and Lester were apparently well-trained as operatives of this group called 'Infinity,' which Yusei still wanted to know more about. He had lived the past seven years as something of a vigilante, on top of being taught self-defense by Z-one and Roman.

His father may have been taught how to use a gun, but he doubted he knew a lot about actual combat. He lived his life in plush chairs behind thick wooden doors.

Yusei sighed and dropped down to sit on the floor of the cavern, watching as his father sat opposite him and Z-one, Bruno, and Lester willingly laid back to sleep. Katsuro lowered his shotgun from his shoulder and rested it across his thighs, saying, "Go to sleep, Yusei. You need to rest."

"Bullshit," he muttered, tipping his head back to glance at the ceiling as his grip tightened on Stardust dangerously. "You abandoned me once. What's to stop you from doing it again?"

Sighing, he said, "Yusei, I know I can't give you a good reason because I don't have one. All I can do is ask that you give me another chance."

He shifted slightly, bringing his knees up closer to his chest while keeping his head back. Staying silent, he knew he would have liked to shoot him through the skull, but something made him stop. What would Akiza think of him if he murdered his own father? Would she ever be able to forgive him? Finally, he spoke, whispering just loud enough to be heard over Z-one's snores, "I want to put a bullet through your brain right now."

He wasn't watching, but he sensed him tense across from him before he added, "Relax, I won't. Akiza wouldn't be too keen if I killed half of my flesh and blood."

Silence passed for a long moment before he murmured, "You truly love her, don't you?"

He shifted to look at him again, cocking his head at the tone he took. He sounded almost sad. "Yeah, I do."

"I see…" he trailed off, musing for a moment. He gave a short laugh, reaching down to draw his pistol and touch the barrel to each of his fingers before resting it against his temple. "I am a fool, then. I had imagined you might understand my actions a little when you found love yourself."

He couldn't explain it, but half of him wanted to see him pull that trigger, while the other half wanted to run over, pull the gun from his hand, punch him, and then shout 'what the hell is wrong with you?' to his face. Instead, he sat back and asked, "Which actions?"

He moved the gun from beside his head and flashed a bitter smile. "The actions you despise me for. When I chose to lock myself in my grief for losing your mother instead of being there for you like I should have."

He stayed silent, waiting for him to continue. He didn't want excuses, but an explanation might not be such a bad thing.

"I've always loved your mother, Yusei. I didn't ask her to marry me because of social status. It was just coincidence that we were both of high standing. I begged her not to send out the dragons, but she said it was her duty to Yliaster. Just as mine was to lead the people, hers was to protect them. When she died, I was lost. Yusei, I don't expect you to forgive me and I won't ask you to, but, please, tell me. If Akiza had died because you failed to protect her, would you be able to look her child in the eye?"

Yusei turned away and crossed his arms, hating his current predicament even more. That was his excuse for abandoning him? "Of course. If I was the kid's father, I'd do what I had to. There's no excuse for turning your back on your kid."

Sighing, he leaned back as Yusei had been a moment ago. "It's much easier to say than it is to experience. I am truly sorry, Yusei. I said I wouldn't offer excuses and I won't. What I'm telling you now is simply the truth. You can hate me for it, or you could, possibly, one day forgive me."

He closed his eyes and bowed his head, letting his fingers tighten around the grip of Stardust. "I'll make my judgment later. For now, at least until you give me a reason to shoot you, we're allies. Not friends, but allies. Two people with a common goal, got it?"

"It's all I can ask for. Thank you, Yusei."

…

There it was again.

For the past few days, Akiza had noticed her psychic senses picking up on something strange. Every now and then, she would feel as if there was someone directly behind her, but then she would turn and no one would be there. It wasn't very often, maybe once or twice a day, but it was starting to bother her. Was there something wrong with her powers? Was it possibly another psychic watching her? What could it be?

She frowned and glanced through the first floor of her bar on her way back to the front with a crate of gin, wondering what was going on. Was it possible that, somehow, Yusei was reaching out to her? She shook her head. That wouldn't make any sense. He didn't have any possible way to connect like that.

Shaking her head, she walked back out to the front room where Carly stood behind the counter, doing her best at pouring drinks while Akiza had stepped back. She hadn't heard a word from Bruno since the night of the soiree, and she'd decided to keep Annie, Max, and Leo underground to keep them safe, so she had to ask Carly to help her in the bar.

She was worried about Yusei, but she forced herself to stay strong. She had to.

Sighing to herself, she moved to transfer the bottles of gin from the crate to the shelf below the bar. She truly wished she could see Yusei again, know he was all right, cling to him, and never let go again. Suffice to say, she had learned her lesson. If he was still alive somewhere, she would never let him go again.

"Miss Akiza! There you are!"

She looked up at the voice that addressed her to find the sheriff standing by her bar with a thoughtful frown. She raised an eyebrow inquisitively at him and asked, "What can I do for you, Sheriff Trudge?"

He scratched the back of his head awkwardly before saying, "Uh, well… I'm sure you've heard, but the men from the Capital wanted to ask the Enforcers a few questions."

She stiffened and slowly turned to glare at him. "What are you saying, Sheriff?"

He sat down on one of the stools and folded his hands on the counter. "As it stands, the Yliast military and Colonel Lord don't know where they are. They asked me to ask you if you knew where they were."

Her lips formed a thin line as she placed a mug of beer on the counter in front of him. "'A few questions'? That's all the Yliast have waiting for them?"

He nodded. "They explicitly said so."

Anger snapped through her bones as she splashed the beer in his face, snarling, "Are you kidding me? All they want is to see the Enforcers dead!"

His eyes widened at her mild assault and stared blankly at her for a long moment before saying, "Miss Akiza, that's…"

Her eyes flashed as a rage she hadn't felt since Yusei was her enemy burned through her. "You're asking me to essentially turn the man I love and his family over to be killed, no doubt publicly!" She wasn't sure what made her say that, but the words tumbled from her lips before she could stop them. It took everything in her to keep from lighting him on fire with her mind. After all, he was just an innocent pawn in the games of the Underground, as well as her father's old friend.

Also, no one in the bar except for Carly knew about her psychic ability.

She wasn't about to expose that and attract attention to herself. She didn't know much of combat or the Underground, but she wasn't stupid. Sighing to herself, she wondered what they wanted. What could the Enforcers possibly have done to make them bring so many people to this small town?

Fighting back tears, she knew that all she really wanted was to be able to hold Yusei in her arms again and never let go.

…

Akiza laid back on the small bed down in the tunnels that she'd started to use. Ever since Yusei had gone missing, she found it difficult to sleep in their bed alone. For many years, it was her bed. For the last eight months, it had been their bed. Now, it was impossible for it to be anything else.

She had chosen a bed down in the caves to sleep in, unable to spend every night alone in the big, empty bed upstairs. It was difficult, but she did her best to keep going. If Yusei was alive somewhere, then no doubt he was continuing to press on and find his way back to her. She just had to survive and continue her life in town until he came back.

"Akiza?"

She looked up with a weak smile at the sight of Luna in her doorway, wearing a light smile of her own. Akiza nodded her head to invite her in the room, saying, "Luna, what brings you here?"

"Seriously? You're asking that? After all that's happened, it's important that we stay strong and there's no better way to do that than to stick together."

She shifted to sit on the side of the mattress, patting her hand to invite her foster-sister to sit beside her. "What you're saying is… You've noticed I'm depressed and you're here to offer a consoling shoulder?"

"If that's what you need to think in order to talk to me, then sure. That's why I'm here."

Giving a slight laugh, she said, "All right, fine… You're my sister, after all. If I can't talk to you, who can I talk to?"

She smiled more widely and said, "Oh, that reminds me. Your parents arrived down here last night. They'll be kept safe with the rest of us in these tunnels."

She nodded. "That's good. I'll keep running my bar and gathering information on the Underground. If we can even find a trace of their plans, then maybe Crow, Kalin, and Jack can do something."

Luna nodded slowly, seeming a little detached at the mention of Crow. Akiza chose not to say anything on the matter and instead said, "Well, obviously, you know what has me depressed."

Nodding slowly, she murmured, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Actually…" she started, frowning to herself. "If you don't mind, there is something I would like to ask you."

She cocked her head in curiosity. "I'm listening. You can ask me anything."

"Well, it's more like I'd appreciate your opinion on something." She paused, biting her lip. She'd never really tried to explain her powers to anyone but Yusei. Everyone else who knew had grown up with her and knew just about as much as she had. What she'd never had to do before was try to explain a part of her powers that even she didn't understand. "There's been something strange going on with my powers recently…"

…

Since their conversation, Katsuro hadn't asked Yusei to talk again. The twenty-one-year-old was grateful for that notion. He couldn't just forgive ten years' worth of abandonment issues in such a short time. He needed to think and figure out what he wanted and something told him he wouldn't be able to do that until he reunited with Akiza and saw for himself that she was all right.

In the meantime, he was getting really curious about that group called Infinity. How big were they? How deep did they go? If they were as good as Lester made them out to be, why hadn't they destroyed the Underground yet?

He shifted to stand from his sleeping position, stretching his back out and sighing. "Okay, I have a question. Bruno, Lester?"

The blue-haired man paused mid-step, scratching the back of his head while his other hand moved to settle on the gun at his waist by reflex. "Yeah?"

He sighed in frustration, combing his fingers through his hair. "I think it's about time we got an explanation. I mean, what _is_ Infinity, where did you come from, and who the fuck is Zero?"

Lester threw his hands in the air in an elaborate shrug. "We're just following orders."

"Yeah?" he countered. "Whose?"

"Isn't it obvious? The leader of Infinity's."

A hand slapped down on Yusei's shoulder and he turned to see Z-one standing there, eyes on the ground before he spoke. "That's enough, Lester. I'll take it from here."

The kid curled one hand into a fist and placed it over his heart before giving a slight bow. "Yes, Sir."

Bruno mimicked the motion, causing Yusei to glance at his grandfather in question. "Z-one? What the hell is going on?"

A lopsided smirk fell on his lips before he said, "That leader of Infinity? Yeah, you're looking at him."

His jaw dropped as he glanced over to see Bruno scratching the back of his awkwardly, Lester with his arms folded, not caring, and Katsuro frowning thoughtfully, unsurprised. He turned back to Z-one, anger starting to seep through his veins at being kept out of the loop. "Z-one, explain."

Sighing, he gestured for them to start walking as he said, "Infinity is a group of anti-Underground activists. They operate from the shadows, using stealth and quick movement to get what they want. They infiltrate, assassinate, spy, anything. They're among the best of the best. To be invited to join is a great honor. I would've invited you if you'd stayed. You got a gift, you know."

Ignoring the compliment, he moved to lace his fingers together behind his head as he walked, letting Bruno and Katsuro handle the iron spikes. "But why? Why did you start something like that?"

"Start?" He barked a harsh laugh, then doubled over as the years of smoking took their toll and forced him into a coughing fit. Righting himself, he cleared his throat and patted his pockets, glancing around. "Anyone got a cigarette? Even a goddamned toothpick?"

"For the last time, no. None of us smoke. You were saying?" Yusei muttered, unamused by this discovery.

Clearing his throat, he continued with a grumble, "I didn't start Infinity. I was invited to join when I was twelve. I learned all of my tricks from my teacher there. The military taught me jack shit. But when the former leader died, he nominated me to be the new one." Nodding his head back, he muttered, "Bruno's my back-up if I drop dead. Smoking's going to kill me someday."

Frowning, he couldn't help but ask, "Speaking of, when did you start smoking so much? It was just a cigar now and then before. Now you're always smoking."

He noticed his father look away as Z-one tipped his head back to look up at the ceiling, murmuring, "I've lived a full life. Being untouchable as I was on the battlefield, I decided I wanted to die on my terms."

He couldn't stop himself as he turned suddenly, reaching out to punch him in the collarbone as hard as he could. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

He fell to the ground from the sudden attack, reaching up to touch the injury slowly. Bitterly, he mumbled, "What've I got left to live for? Kitty's a grown-up, he doesn't need me. You were off living a fantasy, Infinity'll be fine with Bruno."

Turning away, he swallowed back the bile rising in his throat. "What about Grandma? She needs you, I'm sure."

"She's dead, Yusei."

He turned back to face Z-one, eyes wide in shock. "What…? Grandma's…?"

He stayed on the ground, but turned away to face the wall. "Three years now. Illness took her. She couldn't even drink water on her own for weeks. I started smoking constantly when she died because I couldn't take the fucking pain."

He stood frozen, staring down at his grandfather. He saw a side of the man he had never seen before. As a child, Z-one was his hero. He drank and cursed, but he was always there and always took care of him. He would help him with his studies, teach him to shoot, play games with him, even walk with him to school.

Now, he stood over a broken man, wasting away with no desire to stop. He hadn't realized Z-one could be so… "So frustrating," he muttered.

He felt two pairs of eyes on him and knew it was his father's and grandfather's. Bruno and Lester had walked a few paces away to give the family some mild amount of privacy as they discussed their affairs. Yusei's hands clenched into fists as his jaw tightened. "What is wrong with my family? Are we just a bunch of pathetic invalids who can't function without a wife?"

Silence fell before Z-one countered, "What if you lost Akiza? How would you handle that?"

Shaking his head, he forced himself to once again believe she was all right. "I don't know! But I wouldn't give up and jump off a cliff so I could be with her!"

They stayed silent for a long while before he finally grumbled, "The man I looked up to was strong and proud, not a pathetic weakling who couldn't live alone."

Finally, Z-one shifted to stand and dusted his pants off before cringing and touching his clavicle gingerly. "Damn kid… Excuse me if I never want to get shot again."

He turned away and muttered, "Then why didn't you retire from Infinity and live peacefully?"

Quietly, he murmured, "Because that meant I would die like she did, and I'm too much of a coward to go through that."

"Hmph. You are a coward. I never knew that about you."

After glaring down at his grandfather for a long moment, he slowly turned to continue walking. He needed to find his way back to Akiza as soon as possible. Suddenly, he paused mid-step and slowly turned to glance at Z-one as he tested his injured arm. "You never did tell me who Zero was."

Katsuro stood back as his father waved his offer for help away, then lowly murmured, "I am. I knew you wouldn't accept my help if I used my real name, so I used an alias based on this," he said, raising his shotgun slowly. "It's called 'Zero Reverse.' Roman made it for me as a gift."

He should have been surprised, but he couldn't bring himself to be. After all, Roman was their next-door neighbor. Of course it made sense that his father knew him. Shaking his head, he asked, "I'm going to need a clear explanation here. What in the hell is going on?"

Z-one leaned back against the wall, trying to breathe between his unfulfilled addiction and his no-doubt cracked clavicle. "Infinity is a group of anti-Underground activists. I found myself in charge of them about twenty years ago when Kitty took over the family title. When you ran from home, I asked Bruno to trail after you and find out where you went. It was more a personal favor than anything else. He kept in touch by letter and told me what you were up to. And when he sent word that the Sayer brat—a senatorial son—was killed in your act of defiance, we realized you weren't playing games.

"Your father insisted on becoming the next governor so he could see for himself what you were up to and how you were doing. He does care, you know. It took some convincing and some slight amount of drugs we procured from the Underground to convince the rest of the council that Kitty was having 'health issues' and needed some 'time away from the Capital.' He came here, saw what you were up to, and asked me for some help. I sent Lester to scout and reconnect with Bruno, and then came here myself. Lester's brother and grandfather are going to join us soon."

He nodded slowly, then mused, "So, what you're saying is… this whole time I thought I was free, I was actually under your watchful eye?"

Katsuro looked at the floor to avert his gaze. "Despite what you think, Yusei, I was worried when you left."

He snorted a short laugh and turned to keep walking. "Then you should've made an effort to care before it came down to me leaving."

He sighed and moved to follow him down the path, saying, "Yusei, I know there's not much I can do to change your mind, but all I ask for is a chance."

He ignored him, continuing to stalk away in silence. He couldn't deal with his father right now, not when he knew full well that Akiza and his brothers could be in deep trouble. Maybe later, when he knew everyone was all right and his home was his again. As long as the Underground roamed through the streets, he couldn't even begin to think about his relationship with his past.

Sighing, he knew this was going to be a long journey.

…

Akiza walked into her room inside the upper level of the bar, choosing to spend the night up there so she could have some time to think. She had told Carly that she would sleep up there just to keep anyone who might be wandering from getting suspicious and asked her to tell everyone else that she was fine.

Luna's thoughts on her situation had left her with a lot to think about, and she felt she needed to be left alone while she sorted through it. Leo, Annie, and Max had been moved to the tunnels to stay safe with the other children, so she was left alone in the house within the bar. A year ago, it was just Leo and herself living in the four-bedroom building. Then she'd taken in Annie and Max and they'd made the place much livelier. Once they'd warmed up to living there, at least.

Then, at the beginning of last summer, Yusei had gradually started to move in with her. It had started out with him just sleeping in her bed, but within a few days he'd started to bring some clothes over so he could change. Little by little, he brought more things over until he was essentially living there. The process hadn't taken long, and she considered him to be a member of her home within a month of their second night together.

She couldn't say she minded him moving in. His presence in her bed was both comfortable to sleep on and calming to her mind. She loved him and was all too happy to spend her nights at his side, in his arms, or at the most intimate state two people could reach. It gave her peace to lie down at his side and settle her head on his chest. He always made all of her troubles go away.

Now he wasn't there when she needed him most.

Sighing, she sank down into the mattress and stared at her hands. The more she thought about it, the more Luna's conclusion made sense. Was it possible? Could it actually be true?

Could she actually be pregnant with Yusei's child?

She shook her head, remembering the facts that led Luna to make the suggestion. When she'd mentioned her recent experiences with sensing someone on top of her, but only for a moment, her sister had reasoned that it was perhaps because the life was still forming inside of her. From a religious standpoint, the soul was still entering the body, causing it to flicker in and out. What she was sensing was the process of the correct soul trying to find the body.

She wasn't sure how much she believed that, but there was at least a little truth to her words.

The more she thought about it, the more she convinced herself that it was true. It did make a little bit of sense. She hadn't been near a pregnant woman since she'd honed her powers enough to sense constantly. She honestly didn't know what she would pick up on in that situation. Would she sense two people? Only one? Would the baby flicker in and out as its life gained more strength?

A faint smile crossed her lips as tears ran down her cheeks. She was going to have Yusei's child. It had to be. Nothing else made a lick of sense. She supposed this meant she was one of the psychics who were capable of having children. According to the books she read, it was thought to be so rare that it would be folly to believe she could bear children. But…

Her tears came back in a rush as her mind reminded her of the current reality outside. What if…

What if Yusei never got the chance to meet his child?

* * *

At the end of the last chapter, I asked you guys what you thought happened to Yusei, his family, and Lester and Bruno. A lot of you seemed to think they'd go to the Capital. Huh. I suppose he had been gone for two weeks, so it was decent assumption. Regardless, **FiringShootingStar** was the only one who was close, so you can have a moderate spoiler, if you like. Let me know by PM what you would like to know, and I'll tell you if it's too much or not :) Thanks for playing, everyone!

And I can't really think of anything else to say, so…

Please review!

-Valk


	31. Infallible Affection

Zzz…

–snort– Huwha…? Oh, I'm supposed to be awake right now…? Damn it. Ugh, after two days of clinicals—almost eighteen hours—I am beat. I'm learning a lot, yeah, but I am so tired… The good news is that I actually got to start poking people yesterday! Whoo-hoo! Oh, and the good news is that I can do both my clinicals for phleb and my classes for financial aid. It worked out :)

Anyway, my thanks this week go out to **Shinn Tsukishiro, Rapis-Razuri, Q-A the Authoress, SunsetRika, theforgottenpeople96, FiringShootingStar, ptd163, AnimeKiwi369, melan anime, Seeker Heart, RunoandAkizafan**

And anons are **LDC, ChibiX, anon**(x3!)**,** and one guest!** LDC**: Yep! I thought you might be happy about that :P I think you'll like this chapter, too. **ChibiX**: I had fun writing the three of them in the tunnels, so I'm glad you enjoyed them! The dynamics of the relationship between the Fudo Three is something I've been looking forward to getting into :) **anon**: Haha, thank you! I do update every Wednesday, but I totally understand if you're busy. Take your time, the story will be here ^_^

I think it's been awhile since I've remembered this, but many thanks to my awesome and incredibly busy beta, **RobotFish**!

Also, while I do have a few more chapters done, I don't think I'll have time to write until I finish my clinicals. It should only take me three weeks to finish, four tops, so there might just be a slight respite without SH. I apologize, but I wanted to give you a heads up. That being said, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Sunset Horizon  
****Chapter 31 – Infallible Affection**

Frustration.

It was the only word to describe how Yusei felt. A month must have passed since he found himself in those tunnels and all he could think about was how Akiza was doing. It certainly didn't help that he was stuck in the company of his father, but he had gotten pretty good at ignoring him. Z-one had the occasional snarky comment for him, usually involving the subject of sex, but he was getting good at ignoring him, too.

He was fed up with every little thing adding up to his current situation. From the annoying relatives to the lack of Akiza in his life, he was ready to kill something. He was still trying to decide if he'd rather shoot his father or Lester. The kid wasn't very keen on being stuck in a cave and made it clear to everyone, but a sharp look from Z-one would silence him instantly.

The kid was decently trained, he had to admit.

It didn't change the fact that he was missing Akiza more than anything he'd ever missed before. When he'd fallen for her all those years ago, he never imagined he would feel like this. He'd read through books of Goodwin's that featured a character that was so in love that they pretty much ceased to live if they were separated from their lover. He never imagined that could be so real.

It truly hurt, knowing Akiza was somewhere he wasn't. Knowing she may not be safe was even more painful and, for the first time, he was truly scared for her life.

"I got it now!"

He glanced over his shoulder at the outburst, hand halfway raised to ram an iron spike into the wall, and glanced at Z-one curiously. "What?"

His grandfather crossed his arms and grinned triumphantly. "Sayer, right?"

He snarled, his lips curling into a snarl. "If you're smart, you'll never say that name again."

Pointing, he asked, "Just a little curious about that."

Yusei glanced behind him first, then put the pieces together and realized what he was talking about. Touching a hand to his scar, he muttered, "So what? You're just asking now?"

"Took me awhile to remember whose mark that was." Shaking his head, he murmured, "How in the hell did that candy-ass brat get a hit on my so-called best student?"

He shifted to slam the piece of iron into the wall and sighed. "He had an upper hand I wasn't expecting."

"Oh? What's that?"

He didn't know if his family knew anything about psychics, but he decided he wouldn't say anything. Akiza was too important to him to risk letting them in on the secret. He wasn't sure how to follow up his previous statement, so instead just threw a shrug over his shoulder.

"Is this about that weird thing he had going on? Those freaky psychic powers he had as a kid?"

He turned slowly, glancing back over his shoulder. So they already knew, then? "What do you mean?"

"I don't remember the details, but when he was younger, five or so, he was at a dinner party for the senatorial families. He didn't get his way and started to throw a tantrum. Suddenly, every piece of glass in the room shattered. It was pretty hard to keep it a secret from the other families at that point."

"You would've been senator at that time, wouldn't you?" he asked, trying to divert the subject from psychics.

"Nope. Kitty was twenty-six then. About two years before you were born." He stayed silent for a minute, then added, "I'm still wondering about that slave marker."

He shrugged. "What about it?"

"How'd you let Sayer touch you?"

Shrugging, he muttered, "Does it matter?"

He threw his hands in the air and said, "Yeah, 'cause you're staining my untouchable name."

Shrugging again, he touched the scar and realized he hadn't let it bother him in months. It had just become a part of him and no one even acknowledged it anymore. "I'm not the dead one, am I?"

His eyebrows rose for a second as he thought about it, then said, "Even so… You should've been able to do it without the scar."

"If I didn't get the scar, I wouldn't have gotten on Sayer's bad side. If I didn't get on his bad side, I wouldn't have made him angry. If I didn't make him angry, I never would've gotten Akiza. I can deal with a scar."

"Heh. You are one whipped son of a bitch."

…

Akiza stood behind her bar, fighting the urge to vomit where she stood. It had nothing to do with the child she now knew she carried, but was due to the most recent bit of information spreading through town. The news had only just reached her, but it had hit hard.

The Enforcers' home had been destroyed.

Everything they owned, gone. To her understanding, the Underground had torched it in the middle of the night, leaving only a shamble of burnt wood. She didn't know what they had, but it was all gone now. Burnt down to ashes in a matter of minutes.

Against her intentions, he hand drifted over to settle on the tiny bump of her stomach. She had only just noticed it that morning, but had decided to wear a shawl over her dress to make sure no one noticed. She couldn't even bring herself to tell her parents she was pregnant. She wanted to know Yusei was safe before she said anything. He should be the first to know.

So she kept the small bump hidden with a shawl, but she figured she was still small enough that it wasn't noticeable. Carly had seen her without the cover and hadn't reacted at all, so it was probably only noticeable to her because she knew her body so well.

Yusei would be able to tell right away.

"Miss Izinski?"

She looked up in surprise, instinctively pulling her wrap more tightly around herself. An unfamiliar man stood by her bar, tall and bearing a slight tan. His hair was long, colored in a strange mix of black and orange. His posture was refined, telling her he was probably actual military and not the Underground. Reaching up, she brushed her hair back and replied, "Yes? What can I do for you?"

He held a hand out politely, saying, "I thought it was time we met. I am Colonel Dragan Lord, commander of this operation."

She stiffened slightly, but took his hand, anyway, and said, "A pleasure to meet you, Colonel. What can I do for you?"

He crossed his arms behind his back, saying, "I understand you're intimate with the leader of the Enforcers. I apologize for this intrusion on your town, however, you should know that Yusei Fudo is a guilty man."

She couldn't hold herself back as she snapped, "Guilty of what?"

"More than you're aware of, most likely. Not only is he a model of civil unrest, but he has been identified as the one behind the death of Divine Sayer, a former senator. Not to mention, he is guilty of abandoning his duty to his country. Perhaps you're unaware, but he is-"

She glared as she cut him off and said, "-a senatorial son? Yes, I'm aware. And if you knew anything, you would know that Governor Sayer died in an accident. A fire started in his home and took his life."

Closing his eyes, he bowed his head slightly and said, "We have proof that places him at the governor's estate the night of the fire, along with his other cohorts. I apologize for your involvement in this matter, but I'm afraid it's out of your hands."

She frowned and crossed her arms sternly. "And that's why you burned their home down?"

Shaking his head, he turned to leave and said, "For your own safety, Miss Izinski, I suggest you don't get too involved."

As he walked away, she called, "You're trying to hurt the man I love. I'm already involved as deeply as possible."

…

"_Yusei."_

His eyes snapped open and he looked around, glancing through the lush forest, unlike any that could possibly grow in Yliaster's climate. It was damp, with thick, green grass growing beneath his feet. Trees surrounded him on all sides and, when he looked up, he found a halo of sunlight streaming through the treetops. He glanced through the area, looking for the one who spoke his name. The voice was feminine and sounded extremely familiar in his mind, but he just couldn't place it.

He blinked in surprise, looking at the form across from him. There, in that forest, stood his mother. She was dressed in sleeveless robes of the church, leaving her tattoo in plain sight as she smiled warmly. _"Yusei. We finally speak."_

He couldn't believe his eyes as he took a slow step forward. "M-Mother…"

She smiled a little wider and gently shifted to sit on the grass, her voice sounding almost like an echo inside his head. _"Yusei, I am not your mother. I have only taken her form to speak with you."_

He stopped walking, cocking his head. This had to be some kind of dream. "Then who are you?"

She smiled and looked up at the sky before answering, _"I believe you called me 'Chernaya Roza' once before."_

What? Black Rose? He wasn't sure what to think as he slowly walked closer, easily shifting to sit a few paces from her. "Black Rose Dragon…?"

She nodded with that same, peaceful smile. _"Yes. You are the Signer, after all. You have the ability to communicate with us. After our separation, I have been searching, trying to contact you. Finally, I have succeeded."_

Suddenly, he wasn't sure this was a dream anymore. "What do you mean, 'separation'?"

A jovial laugh tumbled from her lips as she leaned back slightly, lacing her fingers around her knee to keep herself upright. _"You don't even know, then?"_

He forced himself to stay calm, biting down his urge to scream every time someone answered one of his questions indirectly. "No, I suppose not."

"_I thought you have been able to guess, between the glowing marker and what you've learned from your father."_

Glowing… marker? Was she referring to when he smithed? "Can you please just tell me what you mean?"

She nodded, her smile disappearing for the first time. _"As a child, you inherited your mother's role as the Signer. It was an accident that brought this responsibility to you. You were not meant to gain this power. We generals decided to stay still and watch you grow, to see if you could mature enough. However, subconsciously, you learned how to use your abilities and managed to seal each of us in a material coffin. We are at your mercy."_

He blinked. "I… did what? How?"

Her smile came back slowly as she whispered, _"Your craft. You managed to call on us and we had no choice but to answer. When we arrived, you transferred our souls to the metal of your smiths. As it stands, my soul is confined at the side of your love, in the weapon you forged in my image."_

Shock turned his blood cold as his posture slackened, eyes staring somewhere in the distance. "I did…? I didn't even know I had that power. Can you forgive me?"

A chuckle sounded as she looked back to the sky. _"Of course. A mere accident will cost you nothing. Red Dragon Archfiend is not as forgiving, but he will learn to hold back. Stardust is actually rather impressed, though he wouldn't say as such. However, as it stands, I have come to you in this vision to, first and foremost, awaken you to your ability. Second, I will tell you Akiza Izinski is well and fine."_

His breath left him in a rush as the news hit him and just managed to stop himself from hugging her. She did look like his mother, so he told himself that made it easier to be comfortable with her. "She is? You mean it?"

Her lips curved from a gentle smile to a mischievous one. _"You left me with her to safeguard her, after all."_

He dropped back to lay in the grass, exhaling in relief. "Thank Crimson…"

"_You were worried about her, I know. But the time has come for you to acknowledge your role in life."_

"My… role?" He shifted to sit up again, watching her curiously. "What exactly is the Signer? What is my role?"

"_Your role is to connect the spirits of the Crimson Dragon to those of mankind."_

He frowned, trying to figure out what she meant. "But how? How do I do that?"

Her lips stayed in that light smile as she replied, _"That is something you must learn, Yusei. Just know that the chains confiscating your abilities have been severed. No more locks remain on your soul."_

"Yusei!"

She turned to glance at the sky one more time, then quietly murmured, _"Your kin call for you. I will not confine you to this dream any longer. Remember, be wary of yourself."_

He jerked awake, sitting up suddenly as he asked, "Wary of what?"

Z-one knelt next to him with raised eyebrows, curiously murmuring, "That should be my question."

Shaking his head, Yusei shifted to stand and double-checked on a reflex to make sure Stardust was in its holster. "Come on. Let's keep going." Back to Akiza. Now that he was sure she was all right, he was filled with a different kind of conviction to hurry back to her.

…

Yusei kept walking, groaning mentally when he thought back to his journey to New Domino and how it had left him in a similar hungry and thirsty state. They had run out of food two days before and water that morning. When they'd grabbed provisions from his forge, he wasn't expecting this trip to take so long. Who would have thought it would take three-plus weeks to get through the tunnels beneath the town? It took barely an hour and a half to get from one side of town to the other on foot.

He had expected it would take longer than that to get through the caves, but he hadn't expected it to take this long. He had anticipated a two-day trip at the most. Granted, he hadn't ever gone this deep into the tunnels and, while he'd known there were a lot of marked-off split-offs below Akiza's bar, he hadn't expected them to run this far or so deep. Those miners really searched for that gold.

He sighed again, grateful that the lack of water kept his cohorts from talking as they kept moving. Suddenly, he froze, his hand gripping Stardust and drawing it from its holster as he moved towards the corner. He waved his hand in a code he used back when the Enforcers snuck around regularly, silently telling his allies to stay quiet. He wanted to make sure he heard what he thought.

Voices.

No doubt about it. The sound of pistols being drawn came from behind him as he crept to the edge, raising his own firearm beside his head before turning around the corner and pointing it. Shock fell across his features at the sight of Kalin and Misty standing there, one surprised, the other donning a knowing smile. Blinking, Yusei glanced slightly over his shoulder at the others and asked, "You guys see them, too, right? I'm not hallucinating, am I?"

Misty shook her head, still smiling, and said, "No, Yusei. You're not hallucinating. Welcome back."

He lowered his weapon back to his side, muttering, "Oh, thank Crimson. Seriously, do you guys have any water?"

Z-one stuffed his pistol back into its holster and grumbled, "Or any goddamn cigarettes?"

Kalin still stared dumbfoundedly as Misty reached under her cloak and withdrew a pack of cigarettes and matches before handing them over. "We don't have any water on-hand, but we're not far from the supplies. Come on, this way."

She turned and started back the way they came, Kalin falling into step beside Yusei and finally speaking, saying, "You have no idea how glad I am to see you're all right. It's been almost a month now."

"Damn…" he muttered, running a hand through his hair. "I was just hoping I had a seriously messed up sense of time."

"Sadly, no. We've been hiding down in these caverns ever since the soiree, laying low until we can find out what happened."

He bit on the inside of his cheek for a minute, then finally asked, "How… How's Akiza doing?"

Frowning, he thought for a moment before saying, "She's… as well as could be, I suppose. She'll be happy to see you're back."

"I'll be happy to see her, too."

Z-one's voice sounded behind him, calling out, "Just don't get too sidetracked with sex that you forget there's a battle to be fought."

Reaching his hand over his shoulder, he carelessly flipped his grandfather the bird. Glancing towards Kalin, he muttered, "We've apparently had a month of wonderful family bonding time. It was bound to end on a sour note."

Kalin only raised his eyebrows, knowing his friend too well. "So, obviously, you know the Underground is in town. Do you know anything beyond that?"

Coughing a short laugh, he replied, "I was just about to ask you that."

Nodding slowly, he replied, "Akiza's still running the Claw, so the only information we have is what she brings. She and Carly are the only ones who've been going back and forth between the caves and the town. Anyone else who has come down hasn't left since."

He frowned thoughtfully, silently cursing the fact that Akiza was putting herself in danger like that. While in Kalin's presence, he forced himself to keep his composure and asked, "Has she learned anything substantial?"

"Only that the forces are made of both military and Underground. She hasn't mentioned anything else worthwhile, other than the fact that they've got Trudge following their orders, too."

Rolling his eyes, he grumbled, "Never did like him. Hey, not to be an ass, but I really want a drink of water, then to find Akiza. Do you know where she is right now?"

"As always, the girl outranks the brothers," he sighed, showing his hands in a shrug. "She's probably still asleep. It's pretty early in the morning right now."

"Thanks. I knew you'd understand." Under his breath, he added, "By the way, how're things with Misty?"

A light blush crossed the man's face before he turned away, muttering, "N-nothing! There's nothing going on!"

"Damn shame. You two make a good pair."

…

Akiza reached out, smiling at Yusei as they walked side-by-side. "I really missed you, you know."

He smiled weakly in return, reaching out to hold her hand. "I missed you, too. I'm sorry to make you worry like that."

She squeezed her fingers around his, smiling brightly at him. "It doesn't matter now. You're back and that's all that matters."

"Akiza?"

She reached out, wrapping her arms around his middle. "It's all that matters…"

"Akiza…"

His voice was so sweet, so pleasing. He sounded so close and yet so far. As if he was right next to her, but muffled like she dreaming…

Her eyes snapped open and she looked around, unable to hold back her tears at the sight of his eyes looking into hers. Before she could stop herself, her arms wrapped around his shoulders somewhat awkwardly from her position lying down. "Oh, Yusei! Please, Crimson, if this is a dream, don't wake me up…"

He stood beside the old mattress in the tunnels, leaning down towards her and holding her in return. "If this is a dream, then we're dreaming it together."

Burying her face in his shoulder, she clung as tightly as she could, gripping fistfuls of his jacket to hold him close. "Yusei, I missed you so, so much."

Slowly, he shifted his weight to clamber onto the bed beside her without letting go, whispering, "I love you, Akiza. I have a lot to tell you, but I really just want to hold you right now."

He started to pull closer, causing her eyes to snap open wide. She didn't want him to find out about the baby like that. She had started to show a little more over the past few days, making it impossible for him to miss if he came close to her. "Yusei," she murmured, "There's something I have to tell you, too, but I think it should be now."

She reached to take hold of one of his hands and held it in both of hers, looking at it for a long moment. Fear spiked through her being at the thought of telling him the truth. What would he say? Would he be happy? Terrified? It pained her when she realized she didn't know his thoughts. She did know that he had avoided the subject of marriage and children, but did that mean he didn't want either? Or was he just not ready? Could he be a father at this point in time?

She brought his hand closer and pressed a kiss to his palm, then slowly lowered it to her chest. He looked at her oddly, frowning slightly before asking, "Akiza? What is it?"

"I…" she started, then moved a little lower to shove her blanket down and gently place his hand on her stomach. Staying silent, she averted her gaze as she let him absorb the situation.

"A-Akiza…" he murmured.

Finally, she lifted her gaze to meet his and found his eyes wide in shock, his breathing a little ragged as took in the circumstances. She licked her lips once, trying to find words to say. What could she say? How could she possibly help him accept being a parent when she hadn't yet? The only words she could think of to say tumbled from her lips, "I'm scared, Yusei."

His hand shifted slightly, moving to cover more of her stomach before his low voice murmured, "I… I don't know… I thought… you couldn't…"

Tears filled her eyes as she bit her tongue. So, he really didn't want kids. "I… I thought so, too."

Suddenly, he pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. "I'm sorry… I can't think of anything to say…"

"It's okay…" she murmured. "I'm just happy you're here and you're safe."

A moment of silence passed for a long moment as she clung as tightly to him as she could. For the last month, she had missed him dearly and, though she wasn't religious, she prayed he would return to her. She was happy he was back, though afraid of being a mother. They weren't married. What would happen?

Slowly, he whispered, his lips right next to her ear, "Akiza, I hope you know that, no matter what happens, I won't let you go. I'll stay here with you."

She shifted to bury her face in the crook of his neck, wiping her tears on his collar, and murmured, "Then that's all I need to hear, Yusei. I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Akiza. Until the day I die."

* * *

So, there's the reunion. Happy now? You better be, because the fluff won't stay for too long :P Okay, fine. There'll be fluff. But it'll be angsty fluff like this batch. But it'll be fluff!

...I am so tired. My brain is fried. So I will now shut up before I make a fool of myself.

Please review!

-Valk

P.S. I am now going back to bed. Or I wish I was. Unfortunately, I have to work T_T


	32. Uncertain Ambitions

Ahh… Half a week off this week to spend with my loving and wonderful family! –coughbullshitcough– Don't get me wrong, my family isn't terrible, but there's only so much of them I can take. With luck, I'll be able to get caught up on homework and do some writing this weekend! Yay! Hopefully.

Anyway, my thanks this week go out to **RobotFish, the forgottenpeople96, Rapis-Razuri, Shinn Tsukishiro, FiringShootingStar, AnimeKiwi369, TFRiD Queen, Sunset Rika, melan anime, Q-A the Authoress, Seeker Heart, ProChampionDuelistAKAPyro, aruasoul**(x2!)**, **and **RunoandAkizafan** for their awesome reviews!

And anons this week are **LDC, ChibiX, anon,** and one gueast!** LDC**: Here's the next chapter! I think you'll like it :) **ChibiX**: Yeah, Yusei just grabbed random books. And who knows why Goodwin reads what he does. Maybe he's a closet romantic? **anon**: What happens next…? Indeed, what does? Let's find out, shall we?

As (should be) per usual, many thanks to my awesome beta, **RobotFish**!

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_**Sunset Horizon  
**_**Chapter 32 – Uncertain Ambitions**

Akiza bit her lip as she moved through the room in the tunnels she'd claimed as hers and Yusei's, glancing slightly out of the corner of her eye at the man in question. He hadn't taken the news of her pregnancy all that well, but he hadn't run away in terror, either. She knew he was afraid of being a father, but he had stayed with her and assured her that he wouldn't go anywhere without her.

She tightened her shawl around her arms as she walked for the doorway, biting her lip and clenching her hand into a fist. She couldn't remember the last time she had been this nervous.

She was heading out to go tell her parents about the baby.

Once she had started to show, she had known it was only a matter of time before people noticed. Her shawl could only hide her for so long and she knew it would be better if she told her parents personally instead of letting them see her grow.

"Going up to the Claw?"

She glanced back over her shoulder, flashing him a weak smile before saying, "I'm going to tell my parents. You don't mind, do you?"

He pulled his jacket from where it sat on the bed and tugged it on, walking over to her and setting one hand on her cheek gently. "Let me go with you."

She looked up at him and blinked, asking, "Are you sure? I can tell you without a doubt that my father will be angry with you."

He nodded with a firm expression. "I know. But I have to be strong, both for you and the baby. I can't just sit here and hide because your father's going to be angry. If I hide, I'll be leaving you without the support I promised I'd give you."

Smiling lightly, she shifted to place both hands on the sides of his face and pulled him closer, touching her forehead to his. "And it's for things like this that I love you so much. I…" Closing her eyes, she took a breath and finished, "I'm grateful I have the opportunity to carry your child."

She sensed him stiffen in front of her for a moment, then felt his arms wrap around her and pull her against him. "Akiza, I love you. I want for you to be happy, and if this baby makes you happy, then I'm happy, too."

"But, at the same time, you're not ready for this, are you?" she asked, shifting to place her arms around his shoulders and tug him close.

His head shook right next to hers as he said, "No, I'm not. I'm not sure I'll ever be, but if it's what you want, then… then I'll do what I can to support you."

She swallowed the lump in her throat, knowing right then and there that she was blessed with the love of a truly special man. When she first met him years ago, she had hated him. He was foul-mouthed, coarse, and the most delusional pervert she'd ever met. Now, if someone asked her to describe him, she would say he was the sweetest, kindest, and most loving man in the world. "Yusei… Thank you."

He pulled her a little closer, humming softly in her ear before he broke into a slight laugh. She looked at him quizzically, wondering what caused his sudden change in demeanor and asked, "Yusei?"

A smile stayed on his lips as he said, "Can you imagine how things would've played out if this had happened that first night we'd slept together? We still pretended to hate each other back then."

A faint chuckle tumbled from her lips when she realized he was right. If she had gotten pregnant that first night, she would have been either incredibly happy or incredibly pissed. When she thought about the what-ifs, she couldn't help but be grateful for the way things had played out. She licked her lips once and drew away from him, running her hands down his shoulders before taking his hands and tugging slightly. "We should go."

He nodded. "Yeah. So we're clear, I am expecting him to punch me."

She wasn't sure whether to laugh or be afraid. Instead, she curiously asked, "Will you punch back?"

Snorting, he murmured, "Of course not. I got his only daughter pregnant. He has every right to be pissed."

She reached up to cup his chin again, stroking her thumb over his golden scar, and said, "But his only daughter is happy to be pregnant."

He licked his lips uncertainly, his eyes full of doubt as he said, "Akiza, that…"

Her hands slid down his front to touch his chest before leaning closer. "I'm sorry. I know you need time. I promise I'll do my best to give it to you."

He nodded once. "I just… need to figure out how to come to terms with this. I'm sorry, Akiza."

She looked up at him and flashed a bright smile. "It's okay, Yusei. Take your time."

He drew her in for a quick kiss and murmured, "I want to be the best I can for you. I just need to figure out how I can do that."

"I understand," she whispered, folding her fingers around the opening of his jacket before kissing him gently. "I hope you know that I'll never need anything more than the man you are. I told you before, all I need is your love."

"I know. I remember you saying that, but… but I'm not okay with that." He averted his gaze slightly, shifting to glance at the packed earthen floor before continuing, "You'll always have my love, but that's not enough for me. I want to give you so much more than that."

She managed a slight smile towards him, hoping it would help to ease his fears. It was strange. The more time that passed, the more at-ease she felt with the situation. Though her belly had barely started to show, she had been able to psychically sense the baby's presence almost constantly now. As she spent more time meditating and reaching out, the closer she felt to her child. She found it was easy to come to terms with the knowledge that she would be a mother in a matter of months. "I know this is something you have to come to terms with, so I won't say anything else. If you don't think you're ready to talk to my parents, then I-"

He touched a finger to her lips to silence her and looked at her curiously, asking, "Do you not want me to be with you?"

She shook her head quickly. That was the last thing she wanted. "Of course I want you there!"

Giving a short nod, he took her hand and pulled her for the doorway. "Let's go, then."

They made their way through the tunnels, walking hand-in-hand towards the cove her parents had moved into. The caves were dismal and far from an ideal home, but they made do for the sake of survival. Everyone stayed in the general vicinity of the ladder to her bar, but it was still like a small village beneath the surface.

Coming around the final corner, she pulled her shawl more tightly around her and squeezed his hand for support, then lightly knocked on the wooden support holding her parents' doorway in place. The pair inside looked up at the sound, then smiled as she made her way inside, still holding Yusei's hand. Offering a slight smile of her own, she asked, "Mama, Papa, do you… have a minute to talk?"

Hideo cocked his head curiously. "Is everything all right, Aki?"

Her smile spread a little when he used her childhood nickname before moving over to sit on a trunk of supplies stored in their room, waiting for Yusei to sit beside her. His arm wrapped around her waist from behind as she said, "Well… Yes and no."

Setsuko moved to join them by sitting on the edge of the old mattress. "Yusei, it's good to see you back. Akiza was deathly worried about you."

He nodded once. "I know. And I hate the fact that she suffered so much because of me."

Akiza turned to smile brightly at him before holding his free hand. "There is something you need to know, though."

Hideo remained standing beside his wife as he said, "Whatever it is, we're here to support you."

Nodding, she bit her lip and felt Yusei's hand tighten around hers almost to the point of pain. Finally, she took a deep breath and murmured, "I'm pregnant."

Setsuko's eyes widened in shock, one hand flying over her mouth as Hideo leaned slightly closer, saying, "What was that? You spoke too softly."

Clearing her throat, she repeated, "I said, I'm pregnant."

Her father's eyebrows rose as he took in the information, then he slowly turned to look at Yusei. The younger man nodded, his expression neutral, confirming that, yes, he was the father. A look of anger flashed briefly over Hideo's features, but faded as soon as Akiza shook her head. Inhaling deeply, she gripped Yusei's hand in return and said, "Please, don't be angry with Yusei. We knew what we were getting into and we were aware of the repercussions."

Yusei's eyes stayed on their linked hands for a moment, only looking up when Hideo said, "Yusei. Are you aware of what this means?"

He nodded. "Yes, Sir. I'm nowhere near ready, but I have no intention of running and leaving your daughter alone. This is my responsibility and I'll see it through. I swore I would always love and take care of Akiza and I'm a man who keeps his word."

Akiza watched as her father asked him, "And how can we be certain of that?"

The psychic opened her mouth to retort, to tell her father that she and Yusei were in love and that was all the proof she needed. Before she could, Yusei spoke beside her, saying, "May I ask you a question, Sir? Or both of you, really."

Setsuko nodded once, Hideo seconding the motion soon after. "What is it?"

"Have you always known your family to be good to you?"

They both seemed to be taken a little off-guard, but replied just as well. Hideo nodded, saying, "Growing up, my family was kind and warm to me, and my wife and daughter have always been nothing short of spectacular."

Setsuko added her piece, "My family wasn't always the closest, but they were always supportive of me."

Yusei nodded as he mentally prepared himself for his next statement, shifting his hand to lace his fingers with Akiza's. "As a child, my mother was my guardian angel. She showered me with attention and took care to make sure I had the lessons I would need in life. When she died, my father abandoned me to his own grief. I was eight years old at the time and I learned quickly to survive on my own."

Setsuko opened her mouth to speak, but he raised his hand and said, "Please, let me finish. When I was left alone, I learned the hard way how difficult life could be with no one there. I mean, I had wealth and servants, so it wasn't like I was on the streets, but I didn't have anyone who really cared about me. My grandfather was good to me, but he was in and out of the house so much that I couldn't rely on him being there.

"When I came to this town, I saw how close families in this part of the country were. You never saw a child alone. They were always with a parent or a sibling or a friend. I decided back then that if I ever had children of my own, I would do everything in my power to make sure they were happy and loved. To ensure that they weren't left alone to fade away into despair like I did. I vowed that I would never be like my father and never abandon my child. I may be severely unprepared to be a father right now, but I plan to do everything I can to make this baby grow up feeling loved."

"You…" Hideo started, then took a deep breath as he ran a hand through his hair. "You're a difficult man to hate, Yusei. Promise me that you'll take care of my daughter and grandchild, won't you?"

He nodded. "I promise, Sir. I'll give every last breath I have to make them happy."

Akiza reached her free hand to wipe away her tears, subconsciously cursing how heightened her emotions were lately. Martha said it was all part of the pregnancy, after all. She knew, without a doubt in her mind, that Yusei was telling the truth just now. She knew he meant every one of his words and the fact of it delighted her. She truly was a lucky woman to have his love and, now, a child would be born of that love, bringing forth a new stage in their lives. She was only nineteen, but with every day that passed, she was more and more confident that she could be a good mother.

…

Akiza smiled at Carly as she moved behind the bar, carrying a tray of empty glasses with her. She had given up on wearing the shawl in her bar, deciding to just let people see. It didn't really matter, after all. She had gotten pregnant before Yusei's disappearance, so the fact of it didn't point towards her reuniting with him since. It was just too much of a hassle to keep the wrap in place while maneuvering through the bar.

Quite a few of her regulars had been shocked when they saw her bump, but had only offered words of condolence for Yusei's disappearance. It was common knowledge to the entire town by now that she and Yusei were lovers – after all, who hadn't known of the love blossoming between the Dragon Claw's young hostess and the infamous Shooting Star? It was prime gossip for the noisy women in town.

She would tell everyone the same thing—she was worried sick about Yusei, but she was happy to carry his child—no matter how pushy they were. She kept Yusei's welfare an absolute secret, no matter who asked. She had to. If she told anyone, they might let it slip and her tunnels would be discovered, along with everyone inside.

The doors to the bar opened and she frowned at the sight of the man standing there. He looked back and forth, boredom painted on his pale features before he slowly moved over to sit down at one of the tables. Akiza had never seen him before, and the only reason she didn't automatically associate him with the Underground was because they always carried a pistol as their weapon of choice.

This man wore a sword at his waist.

Yes, a sword. Like the ones you read about in storybooks. He had a gun strapped to his leg opposite the sword sheath, but, judging by the arrangement, the blade was his weapon of choice. He looked to be a little older than Yusei, with a white hood covering his hair. His white leathers looked well cared for and his attitude seemed like he was there for some kind of business.

Perhaps it was time she found out what that was.

She opened her senses, psychically reaching out to see what his intentions were. The only things she could sense from him were boredom, tiredness, and a complete lack of desire to be where he was. She didn't sense any hostility, so she picked up a tray to make her rounds and collected empty glasses. She paused by his table and plastered a smile on her face, saying, "Welcome to the Dragon's Claw! Would you like something to drink?"

He barely looked up at her, one eye peering out from under his hood, and muttered, "Are you the owner of this place?"

She nodded. "I am. Is something wrong?"

His voice was flat and carried his distaste. "No. I was told you would know where my brother was."

Pausing, she slowly asked, "Your brother?" Who was he referring to?

"His name is Lester. Little runt, about this tall," he said, raising his hand to the proper level. "Arrogant little son of a bitch, has red hair."

The only thing crossing her mind was how delighted he sounded to see his brother again. Knowing Lester, she couldn't blame him. "You're Lester's brother? Then I take it you know Bruno, too?"

"Yes. My name is Primo. Will you tell him I'm here?"

"I'm afraid I don't know exactly where he is at the moment." Hoping he would get the underlying clue, she asked, "Are you here to help him?"

Nodding slowly, he lowered his arm under the table and pushed his sleeve up to reveal the 'Infinity' insignia on the inside of his right wrist. "My boss said you were, too?"

Yusei had told her about Z-one's involvement with Infinity, leaving her to assume Primo was referring to him. "Yes. Your boss happens to be the great-grandfather of my child."

He didn't seem amused or at interested, so she just said, "Stay here for a little while. Lester's bound to show up sooner or later."

"In that case, I'll have a beer."

…

Yusei sighed. One more member of Infinity, showing up on their doorstep. He was glad to see his grandfather again, but he wasn't keen on having a pack of strangers push their way into his home. He knew a fight with the Underground would break out sooner or later, but he still would rather fight with the people he trusted. How could he know if they really were on their side?

Misty seemed to know them, too, making him wonder if she was a part of Infinity before. That would explain how she knew Z-one. Shaking his head, he decided to put off thinking about it until later. It didn't really matter, anyway. If Z-one trusted them, then he felt he could accept their aid.

He walked into the room underground and dropped back to sit down in the dug-out bench, leaning back while staring straight ahead. Z-one sat in the next seat over, watching him out of the corner of his eye while a cigarette stayed between his lips and a bottle of vodka—no doubt from Misty—stayed in his left hand. When Yusei didn't move or strike up a conversation, the older man asked, "What's eatin' you?"

Sighing, he kept his eyes on the wall as he muttered, "Akiza's pregnant."

His eyebrow rose as he drew his cigarette back and breathed the smoke out to the side before murmuring, "Yours?"

He wasn't sure whether to be insulted that his grandfather thought Akiza could be unfaithful, or if he should be glad he wasn't assuming. Slowly, he nodded. "Yeah."

Without saying a word, he reached in his pocket and withdrew his pack of cigarettes, then held it out to offer it to Yusei. The younger man shook his head, then pointed at the bottle and said, "I don't smoke. Got any more of that?"

Z-one reached down next to him and lifted a full bottle from the ground beside him and passed it over, holding his own out to clink them together. Once Yusei did, he added, "Welcome to the club."

Raising an eyebrow, he uncorked the bottle and asked, "Club?"

He raised his drink and guzzled it for a second, then wiped his lips on his sleeve. "Fatherhood, of course."

He swallowed his spit, then looked down into the bottle. Fatherhood. This was really happening, wasn't it? He was going to be a father, and Akiza a mother. In a matter of months—seven, according to Martha—he would be able to hold his son or daughter in his arms. All those times he'd fallen into bed with her, he'd never really considered the fact that she could get pregnant. Something in his mind just told him that married people had kids, so as long as they weren't married, they wouldn't have kids. It was foolish way of thinking, but he hadn't thought more into it.

He took a drink of the vodka, frowning at the strong sting burning down his throat. "I don't know what to do."

"Huh?" Z-one muttered, turning to look at his grandson. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back and murmured, "I don't know the first thing about being a father. What can I do?"

He frowned, studying the boy carefully. "Well, speaking from experience, the first step would be to, you know, marry her."

Biting his lip, he knew Z-one was right. Deep inside, he knew that, one day, he would be ready to ask her to be his wife. He never imagined the prospect would be forced on him like this, though. He loved her and, though he would never admit it, his greatest fear was asking her to marry him, then find out down the road that he wouldn't be able to provide for her. He didn't have a job, he'd abandoned his family fortune, and was too proud to look back. He didn't have any talents beyond smithing and his newfound godly powers.

How could he possibly provide for her? And for a child, too?

Z-one's voice sounded, shattering his thoughts as he said, "I know you're in a totally different boat than me, but I've been through this."

He glanced slightly at him and muttered, "Well, you're my grandfather, so I'd assume you've been though the parent thing before."

Flashing a crooked smirk, he clarified, "I mean, I've been through the out-of-wedlock parent thing before."

His eyebrow went up. This was the first he'd heard of that. "Seriously?"

Bellowing a laugh, he leaned back and took another drag on his cigarette. "You don't think a senatorial son got to marry a prostitute because of love, did you?" He moved to snuff his cigarette and pulled out a new one, still holding his liquor in his left hand. "My parents were the kind of stiff-asses that care only about their reputation. When my older brother died in combat and I was told I was going to senator instead, I thought it was going to be the end of the world."

"I can relate to that," he mumbled.

He chuckled lightly before leaning back again. "Now, I always was a bit more on the wild side, if you will. I hired whores and, though my parents didn't approve, they didn't care as long as I kept quiet about it. In my defense, there were a lot of married senators at the time who had mistresses, so I wasn't doing too bad. Anyway, so your grandmother was always my favorite. I always went to her first and hired her if she wasn't busy. I became her best customer and it got to the point where she'd just reserve her Tuesdays for me. Then Thursdays, too."

Yusei dropped his forehead to his hand and closed his eyes. "Do I really need to hear all of this?"

"Point is," he grumbled coarsely, "I loved her. She had her job and she didn't want to give it up to be a senator's plastic wife. She valued her freedom too much. She shot me down when I told her how I felt. I was hurt for awhile, but I knew my only way to spend time with her would be to hire her. It wasn't always about sex. Sometimes I'd hire her to have dinner with me. I didn't mention my feelings again, but I asked her if she'd join me for a month-long vacation to one of the family beach houses."

His eyebrow rose as he glanced back to his grandfather. "We have beach houses? Plural?"

"Did. Two were sold and the last one was crushed in a tsunami. Anyway, I told her she'd be paid and she agreed. We departed—without my parents' knowledge, mind you—had a good time, came back, and went our separate ways for the time being. After I dealt with all the shit about 'abandoning my duties' and 'chasing a fantasy,' I got back to work with learning what I needed to know before I could be a senator. A few weeks later, she came to me and said she was pregnant. It had to be mine. After the trip to the beach house, the odds of it not being mine were, like, a hundred to one."

Fighting down his breakfast—listening to his grandfather talk about his sex life was not his idea of a good morning—he griped, "Get to the point, will you?"

He leaned back, tipping his hat down over his eyes to hide whatever emotion was crossing over them. Yusei could only guess it was pain. Knowing now that his grandmother was dead left him to wonder just how much it hurt Z-one to talk about his past. He felt like he'd been punched in the gut as the realization hit him that he was sharing his experiences to make Yusei's troubles easier to deal with. Swallowing, he bit down on his lip and waited silently for him to continue.

"When my parents found out, they called her in to talk to her. They told her that no whore was going to mother a Fudo child and, as soon as the baby was born, it would be taken from her custody and raised by my family. She left in tears—you know, pregnancy hormones—and I saw her in the hall. I asked her what was wrong and took her to my room to help her calm down. When she told me what my parents said, I, well, suffice to say I was pissed." He shifted to get a little more comfortable in his seat, a slight smirk falling on his lips at the memory.

"I went to them and I told them off, saying that, yes, a whore would be a mother to a Fudo child because I was in love with her and no matter what they said, they couldn't take her away from me. I told them that if they tried, I'd run and take her with me. Then I went back to her and told her I would marry her so she wouldn't have to be alone. She punched me in the shoulder—hard—and said she could survive alone. That she always had. Then she quietly added that she wouldn't mind getting married because, while she was more than capable of providing for herself, she wasn't sure how she would support a child, too.

"You know me. I had to ask if my wallet was all she was agreeing for. She looked away and mumbled 'no.' She said she was agreeing because, yes, I had money that could support her and the baby, but also because I was one of the kindest clients she'd ever had. She said that she'd started to fall for me some time before, but refused to admit it because of her job. I'll spare you the details, but we ended up eloping because my parents were that against her. I went back to my station in the military and brought her to stay with Infinity since I lived in the barracks. My teacher there was kind enough to let her stay, thankfully."

Yusei listened, occasionally taking a drink of the vodka, curiously taking in every word. He'd never known the history of his grandparents' relationship before. He'd known his grandmother was a whore, but he hadn't known the details or even that his father was conceived out of wedlock. It suddenly made his problems seem much smaller.

"When I received word that my father had fallen ill, I went back to the Capital and brought your grandmother with me. She was coming close to having the baby, but I wasn't going to let my guard down. I went to see my father and, damn, he looked bad. She walked beside me and my mother offered a deal. She said that my father didn't have long left, and that there was no other heir for the Fudo family besides me. She said that if I stayed and did my duty to the family, she would give your grandmother her blessing. We agreed, and, when my father died, my mother sat in as acting senator until I was twenty-two. By then, Kitty was born and almost three years old."

Yusei leaned back and sighed one more time. "I hate to say this and you're probably the only one besides Akiza that I would ever say it to, but I'm terrified."

Setting his bottle of vodka on the ground in front of him, he reached out and clapped his hand on the younger man's back. "Everyone is. Even if two people are happily married and ready to have kids, they're still scared. It's only natural." Chuckling a short laugh, he muttered, "Trust me when I tell you that you'll change your mind when the little runt is in your arms."

Swallowing his spit, he reached up to run his hand through his hair. "But what about until then? Am I just supposed to be scared out of my wits until the baby's born?"

He moved his hand to slap his shoulder a few times as a means of support. "Give it some time. You'll find a way to accept the change in your life."

"But…" He bit down on his lip for a minute, then finished, "As long as the Underground runs rampant in my home, I have to fight. I can't just sit here and worry about being a father."

"You know how the Underground works. Kill the ones here and more will come."

"I know. So I'll just keep killing them until no more can come."

He sat there calmly, smoking. "That's idiocy."

Glancing to the side, he quietly asked, "Why?"

"Didn't you hear what Kitty said? You kill people and you pay the price."

Shaking his head, he retorted, "Only if I use the dragons to do it. If I kill them with my own two hands, then the only cost is on my conscience."

He sighed heavily. "And? Could your conscience take it?"

"It doesn't matter. I have a family to keep safe. Everyone in these tunnels is a part of my family and I have to keep them safe." He shifted to stand and nodded back to Z-one. "Thanks for telling me. I do feel better now."

Snorting a short laugh, he shot him a wink and muttered, "Glad to help. At least you didn't throw up like your father did."

* * *

Man, I love Z-one wayyy too much. I mean, it's probably pretty unhealthy to like him as much as I do. Oh, well. I am having too much fun writing his character in here XD Mind you, he's pretty different in another multi-chapter fic I have planned. We'll see if I ever get around to writing that one, though.

For the Americans out there, Happy Thanksgiving! Enjoy your time off and don't forget to spend at least a_ little_ time with your family :P They're the only one you've got (most likely).

Please review!

-Valk


	33. Painful Resolve

I'm just about two days late. Many apologies for that. It's been an interesting past few days. So, yeah. Oh, and I only have one more chapter after this, so unless I get another one written in two weeks, then we'll have our first empty week after chapter thirty-four. I'll do my best, but I'm afraid I can't make any promises. ^^;

As per usual, my thanks go out to the lovely reviewers! This week, we have **FiringShootingStar, AnimeKiwi369, Q-A the Authoress, Shinn Tsukishiro, theforgottenpeople96, RobotFish, Rapis-Razuri, SunsetRika, ProChampionDuelistAKAPyro, Seeker Heart, RunoandAkizafan, melan anime, **and **JennyBlu**!

And anons are **LDC, ChibiX, **and **anon! LDC**: Well, I think most people in Yusei's situation would be. Here's the new chapter and I'm sorry it's late! **ChibiX**: I'm glad you like the believability behind Yusei's character! And, you know I love it when readers like my version of Z-one XD I am having too much fun with him. **anon**: Thank you!

And thanks to my beta, **RobotFish**!

I think you guys are either going to love this chapter or hate it. Here's to hoping for the former. –crosses fingers–

* * *

_**Sunset Horizon  
**_**Chapter 33 – Painful Resolve**

Akiza wiped the bar counter clean of alcohol, mentally cursing the Underground delinquent who'd gotten himself drunk at two in the afternoon and spilled his drink. She did her best to be submissive and keep from catching their attention, but she could only take so much. When one of them got drunk and caused problems, she had it and threw them out.

Really, what man hit on a pregnant woman?

She just shook her head, boiling in anger while doing her best to keep it down. Finally, the door opened and the man she was waiting for walked inside, looking around in question before approaching the bar. Colonel Dragan walked over and leaned one hand on the counter, saying, "Miss Akiza? I take it you sent this?"

In his other hand, he held up a note with the simple words, 'Come to the Claw at two.' She nodded, moving to toss her soaked cloth in the water bucket beneath the bar and replied, "I did." Dropping her voice to a whisper, she hissed, "I have information on the Enforcers, but I want to speak to you directly. You seem like an honorable man."

His chin dipped in conformation. "Thank you for that notion. I imagine you don't want to talk here?"

A wave of relief washed over her. He made sense. That meant he was at least a few steps higher than every other person from his troop. "This way, if you don't mind." She nodded to Carly to tell her to watch the bar, then lifted the divider so Dragan could join her and follow her to the back. Leading him down the hall, she kept her eyes forward and away from the door that held the secret passage, moving to another door instead. Pushing it open, she let him walk in first before slipping behind him and shutting the door.

He froze, his eyes trained on the gun barrel pointed at his forehead as he slowly raised his hands. The man holding the weapon kept his eyes narrowed and a frown on his lips as he spoke, saying, "Dragan Lord… What brings a man of your caliber out to this backwater town?"

A short cough fell from his lips as he lowered his hands again, saying, "Yusei Fudo… I'd recognize that hair anywhere. How've you been these last few years?"

He reached up to run his free hand through his unruly hair, finally letting a smirk fall on his face. "Can't complain. It's been—what?—nine years? That makes you… twenty-four? Twenty-five?"

He smiled, moving over to sit in a chair in the room, folding his arms in front of him. "Twenty-five."

"Not bad for a colonel. How's Broder?"

Giving a slight shrug, he replied, "My little brother's still the same. Only a captain, but he's having fun with it."

"Sounds like Broder. And Halldor? He's gotta be senator by now, right?"

Nodding, he replied, "Yeah. My cousin inherited the Wôdan title four years ago now."

Akiza watched as the two mean exchanged updates like long-lost friends, but bit her lip in worry. Yusei still hadn't lowered Stardust, which made her wonder what the exact extent of their relationship was. He said the colonel's cousin was a senator, but was he with the Underground or the coup?

Leaning back in his chair, Dragan said, "I'm sure your father and grandfather have spoken to you by now, right?"

He kept his expression neutral and remained silent, letting him continue. Sighing, he waved a hand dismissively, completely ignoring the gun trained on him, and added, "Relax, Yusei. My family supports the coup. I'm here to keep our cover going and see if I can help."

He finally lowered Stardust and shook his head, saying, "The only way you can help is by getting out. I can't guarantee your safety if you stay. This place is going to become a battlefield, like it or not. I won't hesitate to kill anyone associated with the Underground."

Akiza bit her lip, her hand instinctively settling on her stomach. She knew Yusei would fight, but she couldn't help but worry when he actually spoke of it. After a month of his absence, she finally knew he was all right, but she had no idea what would happen when an all-out battle broke out.

A slight look of shock fell over Dragan's face as he picked up on the somber mood, slowly looking between the two other occupants of the room. Addressing Yusei, he said, "You… You're the father, aren't you?"

Nodding once, he murmured, "Yeah. I am."

"Then…" he looked over to Akiza and asked, "Is it 'Mrs. Fudo'?"

She gave a light laugh and shook her head, saying, "No, I'm still Akiza Izinski."

Frowning, he folded his hands together and kept his eyes on the floor. "Even knowing you have a child coming, you would still fight? Knowing you might not survive?"

Akiza felt hurt flood through her being and averted her gaze when Yusei looked her way. His voice sounded level, wavering ever-so-slightly as he said, "I have to make this town safe. I have to make sure it's a place where my son or daughter can grow up happily and securely." After a brief pause, he added, "And I have no plans on dying."

"I see…" Dragan murmured as he shifted to stand. "I'll do what I can to get as many out of town as possible. But… you should know… My command is only temporary. When the general arrives, my word won't mean much to the troops."

"General?" Akiza asked, "What's his name?"

Moving for the door, he reached out to take the handle and paused. He stayed silent for a long moment, then finally murmured, "I will tell you that he is not sympathetic to the coup as I am. He is a member of both the military and the Underground and has no plans to change that."

Sighing heavily, Yusei muttered, "Who is it, Dragan?"

"Yusei, it's Roman. He's coming, and he will be your enemy."

…

Crow leaned back against the cave wall, sighing as Jack ranted on about their predicament. They all knew what a bother it was to be stuck in the caves, so what was the point in complaining about it? At least they now knew Yusei was all right, but they still had the Underground up top to take care of. It would be a tough fight, but they could handle it. Their actions for the past few years had been leading up to this final showdown and it was about time it came.

"Hey, guys."

He looked up to see Yusei leaning in the doorway of the room, silently offering a prayer of thanks for being saved from Jack. Or, in the worst-case scenario, he wouldn't have to suffer alone. "What's up?"

The dark-haired man looked around the room for a minute, then muttered, "Kalin's not here? I was hoping all of you guys would be here at once. Whatever. I'll tell him later."

Jack crossed his arms, disgruntled for being interrupted, and looked away. Crow pushed himself off the wall and ignored the blond, asking Yusei, "What's going on?"

He bit at his lip for a minute, folding his arms over his chest, as he sorted out his thoughts. "Well… I'm not sure if you guys have noticed, or if someone else told you already, but…"

Raising an eyebrow, the youngest of the Enforcers asked again, "Yusei? What's up?" Whenever their fearless leader hesitated, it meant something was seriously wrong.

"It's…" He reached up and scratched the back of his head, turning his attention to the floor before finishing, "Akiza's pregnant. I'm going to be a father."

His jaw dropped. He definitely had not heard that from anyone else. Snapping his mouth closed before Jack could make a comment about him catching flies, he said, "Seriously? How's she taking this?" After a pause, he added, "How're _you_ taking this?"

Sighing, he ran a hand down his face before muttering, "Akiza's happy. I… I'm still trying to figure it out."

He set one hand on his side and raised the other to make a point. "What's there to figure out? Either you love her or you don't."

"See, that's not the problem." He continued to avoid eye contact, instead choosing to stare at the floor. "I love Akiza. There's no doubt about that. What I need is to figure out how the hell I'm going to be ready to be a father. It's a lot harder than you'd think, so don't feel like you can judge me until you go through it."

Crow threw his hands up in a form of surrender as Jack said, "I won't, but I think you'd be a bloody fool to give the girl up now."

"I'm not planning to give up on her. I'll stay with her and I'll be a father, but I need…" Shaking his head, he turned for the door and called over his shoulder, "I don't know what I need. But I wanted to tell you guys myself."

Crow nodded as he watched his friend leave, frowning and muttering to Jack, "In retrospect, we probably should've seen this one coming."

He gave a shrug, shifting to sit back in one of the alcoves before saying, "What are we supposed to do about it?"

"I dunno. Support him?" Glancing the way his friend had gone, he grumbled, "I mean, I'm not planning to volunteer for diaper duty, but we can, you know, not judge him. I mean, in all seriousness, I thought you'd be the first father out of all of us with the way you were before."

He glared sharply, grumbling, "Hey!"

…

Akiza stood in her room, sorting through some of the spare blankets she'd brought down into the tunnels. With the start of February, the weather was as cold as it was going to get and the children needed more blankets. She always had Yusei she could cuddle with for warmth, but the children needed extra covers. Biting her lip, she prayed that the Underground would leave without the need for a large-scale battle. It was a fantasy, but she still believed there was hope.

It was already late and the Claw was closed for the night. She found herself closing earlier than she used to, just so she could retreat back to the tunnels and be with her family as soon as possible. Sighing, she set a hand on her stomach and once again found herself praying that everything would be okay.

A knock sounded on the doorway behind, her, followed by the words, "Miss Izinski?"

She turned around, knowing who it was by the psychic waves they gave off. "Senator Fudo. Or is it 'governor'?"

He smiled sadly and asked, "May I come in?"

She turned back to folding the blankets and said, "Yusei isn't here. He left to tell his brothers about-" She froze, not sure if his father knew about the baby or not. Would Yusei be angry with her for telling him? Surely he'd already seen her bump?

He slowly stepped inside the room, but kept near the door until he received a proper invitation. "I'm aware. Z-one told me. That's part of why I'm here."

"Then, by all means. Come in," she said, gesturing towards the dugout bench. She didn't know why there were so many of them, but she assumed the miners might have used them as sleeping spaces while deep at work.

He walked in and sat down, then said, "Both are technically correct."

She raised her eyebrow inquisitively. "Hm?"

"My title. Both 'senator' and 'governor' are my title, yet they won't mean much for long. Please, call me 'Katsuro.'"

She nodded, but felt the need to ask what he meant. "What do you mean, 'they won't mean much'?"

He sighed and folded his hands together. He definitely gave off formal waves. "If the coup succeeds, an entirely new council will be elected and I'll be retired as senator. If it fails, I'll be hunted down and imprisoned or killed for my treason. Either way, I'll no longer be senator."

She paused in her folding, thinking his words through. "Is that all right with you?"

"I made up my mind when I decided to support Senator LeBlanc. After all, my title is the reason I lost my son. I have no regrets on this matter."

He sounded so sad and apologetic, the emotions she sensed psychically only adding credibility to his tone. He truly wanted to make amends with Yusei, though she knew he would never give him a shot. He intended to keep hating his father until the day he died.

She wished she could do something about it.

"Katsuro…" she started, carefully saying his name. "May I ask you something?"

He nodded. "By all means."

"How… How do you feel, knowing your son is going to be a father?" she asked, her hand moving to settle on her stomach again.

"It's my understanding that he's still confused on the matter, yes?" After she nodded, he continued, "I… am a little shocked, to be honest. I am confident that he will overcome his fears soon enough, and he will take a liking in the idea of being a father."

She nodded slowly, absorbing his words, and replied, "That's reassuring to hear, but I didn't ask how you thought Yusei would handle it. I asked what you thought."

He gave a dry laugh and leaned back, assuming the most comfortable position she'd seen him take. "Fair enough. As I said, I am surprised. I hold no distaste for you, Miss Izinski. Rather, I am thankful that my son found happiness with someone when I failed him so horribly. I am grateful to you. Please, continue to give my son the love he deserves."

She felt the urge to cry, seeing how strained the relationship between father and son had become. Now, she felt she understood what Yusei meant a little better when he told her parents he didn't want this child to feel abandoned. Wiping her tears back, she murmured, "I intend to. He gives me the same love in return."

"I see. Thank you, Miss Izinski. I'm glad we had this opportunity to talk."

…

Yusei walked through the tunnels with frown, looking down every path. Kalin had disappeared a few hours ago, leaving him to look for his friend. He wanted to tell him about the baby before too much time passed, and he had his nerves built up after telling the other two.

When his friend first vanished, he assumed he had been spending his time with Misty. Even if neither one had made a move yet, it was obvious that they were attracted and had several things in common. However, he'd stumbled across the woman about an hour ago and she said she hadn't seen him. He assumed, that, had she been covering up a dirty little secret, that she would have caved when he said he was worried about his friend.

Instead, she seemed mildly surprised and immediately offered to help him look. His immediate thought was that he had somehow been captured by the Underground, but he was forcing himself to believe that wasn't the case.

He had to.

A slight motion caught the corner of his eye, causing him to run after it. A flash of white hair flew past and he called out, "Kalin! Slow down, it's me!"

Finally, he turned a corner and found his friend standing there with a smile before he said, "Sorry, Yusei. I panicked a little bit, there."

He frowned, studying his friend. Something didn't seem quite right. He shifted his torch to his left hand and held it up, looking more closely. Kalin wasn't the type to 'panic.' He was the calmest of all four of them. What was going on?

Then he noticed it.

His eyes were pitch black.

Freezing, Yusei felt a cold chill creep up his spine as he connected the pieces. Kalin was… possessed by an Earthbound? He had to be. His eyes were too dark, the lighting too bright for it to be a trick. Swallowing his spit, he slowly said, "Kalin… What happened to you?"

Shrugging, his smile suddenly snapped into one much more malicious as he clapped his hands together in mock congratulations. "So, you've figured me out, did you? Damn bastard always was too clever for his own good. Can't leave well enough alone, can you?"

Well, that confirmed it. He braced himself for a fight, hoping it wouldn't come down to that. He didn't even know what his manifesting powers were. "Why Kalin? What do you want with him?"

"Heh!" He laughed, rolling his eyes. "Why not Kalin? He was there, I needed a host. Made sense to me." He raised his right hand and smirked as a blue fire erupted around his fingers, then illuminated brighter as he clenched his hand into a fist. Rearing his hand back, he snapped it forward and threw the flames towards Yusei.

He barely dodged to the side, feeling the intense heat on his back as he dove out of the way. That answered his question about Kalin's powers. Gritting his teeth, he knew he would have to fight. Pulling Stardust from his holster, he snarled, "Get the hell out of my friend!"

He leapt back easily, gracefully repositioning himself before he murmured, "If I let Kalin live in peace, I will fade into nothing. Sorry, but my life is on the line!"

Growling in anger, he fell into fight mode and tried to clear his thoughts. He was on his own. They were deep enough in the tunnels that no one would hear them fight. He knew Kalin would rather die than be a slave to that thing. He would feel the same way. Luna was just through the tunnels, though. If he could knock him out, he could drag his ass back and get him purified.

How about that for a cruel twist? Just last week, he was moaning about how he would never be able to understand Misty to the fullest.

"So careless! You didn't even realize there was a child back there, did you?"

He turned sharply, looking the way Kalin pointed to see one of the boys from Martha's group hiding around the corner, fearfully peering out. His name was West, he was pretty sure. The kid had gotten attached to Kalin, if he remembered right. Waving his hand, he called, "Get out of here, West! Go find Jack and Crow and send them this way!" Turning to glare at the Earthbound in his friend's skin, he called, "Tell them to bring chains!"

The kid looked terrified and huddled against the edge of the tunnel, but turned and ran with one more forceful, "Go!"

He turned his attention back to the fight and snarled, "Why did you tell me he was there? Is there still a trace of my friend in there?"

The Earthbound frowned distastefully and muttered, "Apparently. I should have just killed the kid."

Raising Stardust, he fired on instinct. He missed as Kalin fluidly moved out of the way, giving him the indication that he got a little reflex boost when he became this monster. Something in his gut told him this would be a tough fight, but he'd probably survived worse. The fight with Sayer was probably worse, but he had help then. He didn't really know how to fight something supernatural alone.

Suddenly, a rush of cold shot down his arm, sending a tendril of frost through his blood. He turned to look at his arm, wondering what was going on. Was this another one of Kalin's powers? His tattoo lit up, casting an eerie red glow through the room as he stared at it. What was going on? Was this a part of those 'abilities' Black Rose Dragon had mentioned? The cold was painfully numbing, sending a sensation like frostbite through his arm.

Without his consent, his arm lifted and pointed Stardust at his friend and fired, two white lights circling the bullet as it sailed through the air. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as the shot connected, hitting his friend in the thigh and knocking him down to his knees. His aim shifted slightly and he fired again, taking out his other leg and dropping him to the floor.

The ice in his arm vanished at once, leaving him in control of his own body once again as he slowly made his way over to his friend, curled on the floor as he reached his hand to one of the bullet wounds. He dug inside, then, a moment later, shifted to toss the bullet pulled from his leg. He pressed his hand to the injury again and lit his hand, using the fire to attempt to cauterize his wound.

Yusei moved closer, standing above him and pointing the gun down at him. Gritting his teeth, he fired on his leg again, causing him to yelp in pain. Voices sounded from down the tunnel, making him assume that Crow and Jack were getting closer. He swallowed the bile in his throat and shot his arm, keeping him from trying to seal off his injuries again.

A hand gripped his shoulder, a brash voice shouting, "What the hell, Yusei?"

He turned slightly, taking in the sight of Crow standing there and noted Jack in the background with Archfiend pointed at him. Turning back to Kalin, he muttered, "Look at his eyes."

Crow turned to look as the white-haired man glared up at them, lying on the ground in a collapsed pile. His eyes opened enough to show the black color, causing the youngest to step back once in shock, muttering, "Wha-?"

"What is it?" Jack snapped, not amused by the situation at all.

Yusei looked down at his friend with a sad look, murmuring, "Kalin's an Earthbound."

Silence fell through the area for a long moment before the leader continued, "Crow, go get Luna. Let her know what's going and ask her to prepare for the ritual. Jack, can you help me chain him up so he doesn't get away?"

Crow darted off down the tunnel to go find his childhood friend while Jack walked over to observe Kalin. "Please…" the Earthbound moaned. "I don't… want… to die…"

"You're already dead, you sick bastard," Yusei sneered, rearing his foot and slamming a kick into his forehead to knock him out. "You'll be okay, Kalin. I promise."

* * *

So… I think I'll stay silent and let you guys make your comments :) Lots of new stuff going on.

Please review!

-Valk


	34. Bittersweet Symphony

Well, only another week and a half until my semester is over! Yay! On that note, this is my last finished chapter (Almost made it out of school!), and I highly doubt that I'll have another one ready by next Wednesday. My classes are all done on the 17th, and we'll see if I can find writing time this weekend. I have quite a bit of homework to finish up for my online classes, plus my clinicals are still wrapping up, so… This next week or so will probably be pretty busy. I'm sorry, but I'll do my best to get another chapter out soon!

Reviewers this past week include **Q-A the Authoress, Rapis-Razuri, AnimeKiwi369, Shinn Tsukishiro, Seeker Heart, FiringShootingStar, theforgottenpeople96, RunoandAkizafan,** and **RobotFish**!

Two anons this week! The ever-faithful **LDC** and **ChibiX**! **LDC**: Well, we'll see on the wedding. To have one of those usually requires Yusei, you know, proposing first. **ChibiX**: Well, bonds were the basis of 5D's, weren't they? I think it's important to express the friendships everyone has and the connections that ring them together :) As for the other Earthbounds, it just leaves Roman and Devack, so we'll see about them.

This chapter is kinda named after an album of one of my favorite singers. Bonus points if you can guess who it is. Not that the points are worth anything. Just sayin' :P

And onto the new chapter! I think you guys will like this one :D

* * *

_**Sunset Horizon  
**_**Chapter 34 – Bittersweet Symphony**

Misty sat on the edge of the bed, stroking her fingers along his chin. A sad frown crossed her face as he started to wake, causing her to look away and mumble, "I'm sorry, Kalin. I'm sorry this had to happen to you."

The white haired man laid in the bed, blinking the sleep out of his eyes as he asked, "M-Misty? Why… Why are you in my room?"

"I'm not," she cooed, shifting her hand to run through his hair. "This is a makeshift taming room for you."

He slowly shifted to sit up, pressing his hand to his opposite arm, staring at the faint red line of a healed gunshot wound. Tracing his finger over the mark, he quietly asked, "How long have I been out?"

Pulling her hand back, she murmured, "Just about a day."

"But… This bullet wound… How is it healed so quickly already?"

She managed a weak smile, saying, "You owe your thanks to Akiza. She's managed to extend her psychic healing ability to aid others, too."

Nodding slowly, he stared at the faint line before saying, "I'll thank her, then." After a brief moment of silence, he continued by asking, "Misty? You said this is a taming room? What… What's going on?"

The reality of his situation hit her once more as she turned away, her eyes filling with tears as she looked away, murmuring, "I'm so sorry, Kalin!"

His hand moved to set on her arm, gently offering a mild form of comfort. "Misty… Please, tell me. What's going on?"

"Of course you don't remember." She lifted her eyes to meet his gaze, bluntly saying, "Kalin, you're like me now. You've been possessed."

His eyes widened. "You mean…?"

"Yes. You're an Earthbound. I'm sorry I couldn't warn you. I… I didn't know. Please, forgive me, Kalin!" she sobbed, leaning closer and burying her face in his chest. She tried not to get emotional. She tried to keep everything bottled inside. But when someone she cared about was hurt and she wasn't able to help them, she felt a pain like no other.

Someone… she cared about?

She hadn't felt that level of human connection since Z-one, and Toby before him. Both were virtually lost to her now, but… she had Kalin now. She had literally loved him before she met him. When she had first gone to the Dragon's Claw that evening almost a year ago, she had been nervous of finally meeting him face-to-face. She had only been passing through this town on her way to fulfill another vision, but she had stopped in the hopes that she could meet him.

And she had. The moment she met him, she had been even more infatuated than she was before. Seeing him in person and not in a vision was an experience she couldn't forsake. She wouldn't have traded it for anything.

She needed him in her life and she was terrified of losing him. Her visions didn't usually involve her personally, and she had very few left to fulfill that involved her and Kalin. Rather, the only ones left were when they were in a group with their other friends in New Domino. She was afraid that he would be angry with her for not telling him what was going to happen.

But how could she tell him what she didn't know?

His arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer to him and drawing her head to settle on his shoulder. She placed her hand on his back to settle against him, still crying into his shirt. "I'm so…"

"Shh…" he murmured. "Whatever's happening, it's not your fault."

A throat cleared in the doorway and she felt Kalin look up next to her as she slowly pulled back, wiping her eyes without looking at their guest. Crow's voice sounded behind her as he said, "Sorry to break up this touching moment, but I wanted to see how you were holding up. You okay, Kalin?"

He nodded. "I… suppose I'm an Earthbound now?"

"Yeah." He pushed himself off the door where he was leaning and walked inside a little bit. "Yusei found you. Gunned you down to keep you from running."

He averted his gaze, looking down at his lap as his friend continued, "He's still beating himself up for having to hurt you."

Misty turned sharply at that, unable to hold back as she shouted, "Don't say things like that! This isn't his fault! You can't make accusations unless you experience this for yourself!" Turning away again, she mumbled, "Being possessed by an Earthbound… it's something you could never understand."

He flinched and turned away, muttering, "Sorry. I know you got a lot going on."

Kalin hummed a sound of agreement and replied, "It's all right. I'd be the same if I were you."

Nodding once, he turned to leave and said, "Luna's getting ready to do the ritual tonight. We got this room set up for it."

Misty bit her lip and set her hand on Kalin's shoulder, saying, "I'll be here for you. I'll stay by your side during it."

He reached up, setting his hand on top of hers. "Thank you, Misty. That means more than you'll ever know."

She gave him a light smile. "No, Kalin. I know exactly how much it means."

…

Misty knelt down, pulling the chains under the bed to bind Kalin's other wrist. He laid back on the mattress, waiting for night to fall so the ritual could begin. She hadn't actually seen a ritual take place, but she had a general idea. It was a terrifying experience that required letting the Earthbound come out at night, then cursing it to dissipate into nothingness.

It was not pleasant, and she knew it would be difficult to watch Kalin go through it. She had wished that no one would ever have to endure that curse again. But now Kalin, the man she'd come to love, was trapped into the same fate as she.

As she stood up, she gently reached out and brushed her fingers through his hair, smiling reassuringly. He managed a weak smile back as she said, "Don't worry, Kalin. When you wake up, it won't seem like as much of a nightmare."

He nodded around the brace circling his neck, saying, "Thank you for being here."

She nodded. "Of course. Luna asked that the other Enforcers be kept away. Akiza is keeping Yusei busy, Carly's with Jack, and Martha and the children are keeping track of Crow."

"But what about you? I assume this would be difficult to watch if she wants to keep my brothers away. Will you be all right?"

She shifted to seat herself on the edge of the bed, unable to bring herself to care if she was being too forward, and leaned closer to kiss him on the lips. Pulling back slightly, she stayed close as she murmured, "I've been through this. I can understand much more easily than anyone else, save Carly."

He sat with wide eyes as she drew back, unable to believe what had just happened. "M…Misty… I…"

She sat still, just watching him for a long moment, until he finally spoke again. "Thank you."

She moved back to sit up straight and smiled softly, setting her hand on his. "It'll be okay, Kalin."

A knock sounded on the doorway, causing the two of them to look in that direction. Luna stood there with a tray of candles and books, Leo behind her with another tray of items. The time was coming. Misty moved to stand and walked over to help lighten the priestess's load by taking some of the books from the stack and carrying them over to the table placed at the end of the bed for the ritual.

Luna walked over and shifted to sit next to Kalin, saying, "Hey, Kalin. It's been awhile since we've really talked. Do you remember me?"

He nodded slowly. "You're Crow's friend, aren't you? I know we didn't talk much, but I do remember you."

She smiled softly and nodded. "I'm sorry this had to happen to you, but you'll be free by morning."

"But I'll still have the powers, right? Like Misty and Carly do?"

"Mm. I'm afraid so."

He thought through her words carefully, then cracked a smile and said, "Then I guess it's a good thing I'll have Misty to show me how to control myself."

Her eyebrow rose, mildly wondering if there was a slight amount of innuendo to his words, but then decided Kalin was too sweet for that kind of talk – at least, for only one kiss into their relationship. Even so, she decided to respond with an equally as double-ended retort by saying, "I'll be happy to teach you everything I know."

Leo glanced at his sister with a frown. "Why do I feel like I'm listening to Akiza and Yusei talk?"

Luna just ran her hand through her brother's hair teasingly and brushed off his comment. "Never mind that. Let's get set up, okay?"

He nodded and carried his tray full of metal relics over to the table and set it down. Picking two up, he carried the medallions in the shape of the Crimson Dragon's insignia over to Kalin and started to hook them onto the chains holding his arms and legs. Luna walked over to the table and lifted some of the books, pulling them open to marked pages while humming something that sounded hymn-worthy.

Misty watched for a moment, then asked, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Luna looked up from her books and replied, "Leo knows how to set up, so if he needs help…" She trailed off, glancing at Leo for a signal. When he shook his head, she continued, "Then the best thing you can do would be to keep Kalin calm. This has to be pretty terrifying for you."

He nodded slowly. "It is, but I know we have to do this."

Misty walked over and took his hand as Leo moved to hang the tokens on his other side. "I promise you, Kalin. This will be other before you know it. You'll just feel as if you've gone to sleep. When you wake up, the Earthbound will be gone."

He nodded again. "Speaking of, I am feeling a little sleepy."

Luna glanced at the small clock on her table. "It is getting late, probably close to sundown. You should be feeling sleepy. I don't know if you remember with Carly's case, but she was completely incapacitated when the sun set and the Earthbound would take over. That's probably what's happening and why you feel so tired so early."

He gave a yawn and leaned back into the pillows. "I understand. Don't mind if I fade out on you."

"Actually, that's all we're waiting on." Offering one more reassuring smile, she added, "Don't worry, Kalin. When morning comes, you'll be good as new."

Misty reached out to touch his shoulder, watching as he yawned once more and settled down into the pillow. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open, black as night as he looked around frantically, fighting with his chains as he shouted, "What have you done to me?"

Luna looked down at her books and said, "Begone, spirit! You died many years ago and it's time you finally depart this world."

He clenched his hand, causing the fire to ignite around his fist as he snarled. Misty bit on the inside of her cheek and glared pointedly towards him, making the fire dissipate in a small hiss as he started gasping for breath. As quickly as his breath left him, he suddenly sucked in a sharp inhale and looked at her in surprise, managing to form enough words to say, "Y-you… How did you…?"

She leaned closer, murmuring, "Suffice to say you and I are more alike than you think."

His dark eyes stayed wide as he murmured, "I knew you were an Earthbound… I have Kalin's memories, but what was-?"

She leaned one hand on the bed as she leaned even closer, saying, "Foresight isn't the only ability I gained. I suggest you cooperate." Turning to glance at Luna, she said, "Please, begin."

The Earthbound stayed silent as Luna lifted yet another metal icon of the Crimson Dragon's symbol and hung the attached chain around her neck. Placing her hands to touch either wing, she started to read from one of the books in front of her, "O Exalted Dragon, hear this plea of your devoted child and grant a blessing to one in need…"

Misty tuned her out, turning to watch as Leo started to light the candles placed through the room. This would be a long night. Kalin started to shudder, his body being affected by the chants Luna spoke. She had never been religious and if, seven years ago, someone had told her that mumbling a few words could dispel a demon, she would have laughed. Now, she believed exactly what she saw. After harboring one such being in her body and watching as it ripped her life apart, she knew it wasn't just folklore.

Suddenly, all of the candles burst into vibrant blue flames, burning intensely in the small room. Leo looked to his sister and called out, "Luna!"

She nodded, shifting to pull a book out of the stack and flipped it to a marker, and started to chant the words written there. The Earthbound started to vocally cry out, being forced through excruciating pain while it tried to cling to the fibers of Kalin's life. Misty did her best to stand back and watch, knowing she had been put through something like that only five years ago.

She couldn't help but shudder as she watched him writhe in agony, screaming out the whole time. As quickly as it had started, the entire thing was other and he slumped down into the mattress. Luna nodded, confirming that was normal, as the raven-haired woman frowned. She reached out and used her finger to wipe away the trickle of blood dripping from his nose, silently wishing that he never had to go through that.

Leo walked over and started to pull the emblems from the chains and place them back on the tray, then unlocked the chains holding him down. Silently, the brother and sister placed the things used back onto their trays and put it neatly in order. Luna walked over to Misty and said, "That was normal. He should be fine in the morning. He just needs rest. Will you stay with him?"

She nodded. "Of course."

"Thank you," the priestess murmured. "We'll be going, then."

She watched them go, then silently shifted to climb onto the bed next to Kalin and settled into the pillow next to him. She felt she needed his comfort, too. Staring at his face, she watched his peaceful expression as he shifted slightly with each breath. Sighing slightly, she moved a little bit closer and settled her head on his shoulder and tried to make herself go to sleep.

He would be fine. He had to be.

…

Yusei sat on the ground, leaning against the wall and forcing himself to stay put. Just around the corner, his best friend from childhood was having some kind of undead soul ripped from his mind. He kept his back to the wall and his head on his knees, fighting the urge to run in and help in any way he could. Luna had advised that the other Enforcers stay away during the process, but, even though Carly's screams from her taming still pierced his mind, he couldn't stay away. Once Akiza had fallen asleep, he slipped out of their bed and made his way to his current place.

"You're getting better at slipping out without waking me."

He looked up with a start to find Akiza standing there, a robe wrapped over her nightgown and a forced smile on her lips. He couldn't bring himself to smile back as he turned back to face the wall, swallowing down his inner feelings. He knew she wouldn't read his emotions, but, at the same time, he couldn't bring himself to talk about them, either.

She shifted to sit down next to him, then set her hand on his and squeezed comfortingly. "Yusei…"

He shook his head once, biting back the urge to scream. "A-Akiza… I…"

She moved to take his hand in both of hers. "Yusei, everything will be fine. You saw what happened with Carly. She's fine as can be."

Sighing deeply, he leaned back to stare at the ceiling and muttered, "But Kalin's my best friend. We met when we were six." Pulling his hand free from hers, he raised them in front of him to stare at them. "I… shot him. Four times. How could I ask for his forgiveness?"

She shifted to sit on her knees in front of him, wrapping her hands around his again as she said, "Yusei, you know as well as I do that if the roles had been reversed and you had been the one to be caught like that, you would never blame any of your brothers if they did what they had to in order to get you help."

He chose not to reply, knowing she was right. Sighing, he dropped his head to his hands and knew he would have to tell her about his glowing marker soon. What did it mean? Was that action against Kalin going to take away from his life? It hadn't even been his choice. His arm moved without his consent.

Akiza shifted to stand and reached out for his hand, saying, "Yusei, you know I'm right, so can we just go back to bed? You'll see for yourself that Kalin will be back to normal then."

He shifted to his feet and took her hand, walking with her back towards their room. With one last glance over his shoulder towards the room where Kalin slept, he prayed she was right.

…

Kalin bit down on his lip, his mind whirling from the new memories he held of his Earthbound side to the raven-haired woman curled by his side. His fingers slipped through her silken hair, his thoughts unable to stray from the kiss she had given him the previous night. He'd had a feeling that she was attracted to him in the same way he was to her, but she was always so distant and kept everyone at an arm's length. He never felt right in telling her how he felt.

Now, things were different.

He sorted through the new memories unlocked by Luna's ritual, silently thankful that all he had done as an Earthbound was roam the caves in search of an exit. The spirit had never found its way outside and hadn't hurt anyone, unless his encounter with Yusei meant anything. He had only thrown a single fireball at him, and it hadn't even hit.

However, one thing that still struck him as odd was the way Yusei reacted when they were fighting. He had seemed to freeze up at one point, his free hand moving to grip the one with Stardust. His tattoo had started to glow and he moved as if he wasn't controlling himself.

Not to mention, the bullet had connected much more quickly than physically possible. What was going on with his friend?

A soft moan came from the woman by his side as she started to wake. She slowly moved to a sitting position, eyes widening as she realized where she was and jumped off the bed, turning away from him while running her hands through her hair.

He watched her for a moment, curiously wondering why she seemed so frantic. As her hands brushed over her face, the realization clicked that she was, in fact, primping. A light chuckle fell from his lips as he shifted to sit up slightly, rearranging himself against the pillows before murmuring, "Misty? Are… Are you all right?"

Slowly, she turned to face him and gracefully tucked her hair behind her ear. "I… Um, yes. I'm fine. How are you, Kalin?"

Offering a small, quick smile, he replied, "I'm as well as can be expected. The ritual worked, if that's what you're asking." Raising his hand, he let the heat seep through his arm, building up into his fingertips before it exploded into a fire surrounding his hand.

Misty walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, gently reaching her hand closer, just enough to feel the heat of the fire on her skin. "So warm…" she murmured, her eyes trained on the oddity.

He was marveled by the sight, too, but there was something else that weighed more heavily on his mind. "Um…" he started, flicking his wrist to extinguish the fire. The motions were so natural, it seemed odd in his mind that he had only gained the power that morning. "Misty, I wanted to ask…"

She had a look in her eyes as if she already knew what he was going to ask—knowing her, she very well could have known—and hummed, "Yes?"

"A-about… that… that kiss…" He licked his lips, eyes widening in surprise when he saw shock cross her features. Was she not expecting him to mention that? She was a mysterious woman who thought in strange ways, but surely she still knew what a kiss meant, right? Swallowing down his fear, he managed, "It's not… I mean…"

He froze, the words getting caught in his throat as she slowly met his gaze. All coherent thought flew from his mind as he moved closer, lightly touching his lips to hers. After all, Yusei had Akiza, Crow had Luna, and Jack had Carly. Why should he be the only one left unrequited? He wasn't sure if it was a part of his new life as an Earthbound or not, but he decided he was ready for her to know how he felt. He was getting tired of her looking at him like a distant stranger.

He wanted her to see him the way he saw her.

Reaching out, he set his hand on her cheek and tugged her closer to fit her lips against his more comfortably. He couldn't deny the wave of relief that washed over him when she pulled closer and kissed him back.

They broke apart suddenly at the sound of a whistle in the doorway, looking up to see Crow standing there, clapping. He grinned and leaned against the doorway, muttering, "It's about damn time, you two."

He looked away, feeling his face flush in embarrassment. He met Misty's gaze, feeling slightly relieved when he saw her face similarly red. He had faith this would work out. After the events of last night, he had a whole different kind of respect for her and he wanted to do everything he could to see her happy. It was the least she deserved after all the trials she'd suffered alone.

…

Yusei took a deep breath as he walked through the passages in the tunnels. He ran his hand through his hair nervously for the umpteenth time, wondering if what he was about to do was stupid or not. On one hand, it was the right thing to do. On the other, it was well beyond his current reach.

Sighing one more time, he inhaled deeply and straightened himself out as best he could. Reaching out, he knocked on the wooden doorframe and slowly leaned inside, looking to see if the two occupants were present.

Setsuko looked up and smiled at the sight of him, saying, "Oh, Yusei. Akiza's not here at the moment."

He gave a slight bow and bit his lip for a moment before saying, "I know. She's up in Claw right now. I… came to talk to you."

Hideo's lips stayed in a thin line as his wife stood and waved the younger man inside. "Please, come in, Yusei." She watched as he walked inside and continued, "What brings you here?"

He waited until she sat down on a trunk in the room and until Hideo stood beside his wife before slowly sitting opposite the woman. "I…" Shaking his head, he built up his nerves and started again, saying, "I love Akiza. I love her so much that it hurts sometimes. I know the way it's usually done is meeting, falling in love, getting married, and then having children. I messed that up the moment I laid eyes on her. I fell in love with her before I met her and now I've screwed it up again."

Akiza's parents watched him curiously, wondering where he was going with this. After a moment of silence, Hideo prompted, "And?"

He inhaled deeply and said, "I came here to try to make it right. It's too late to do everything perfectly, but I want to at least get back on track." Bowing his head respectfully, he let the words tumble from his lips as he continued, "I came here today to ask you for your permission to marry your daughter."

Hideo and Setsuko exchanged a quick glance, then looked back at the boy in front of them. His eyes stayed on his knees as he kept his head bowed. Suddenly, a light laugh bubbled from Setsuko's throat and she quickly covered her mouth with her hand. Still laughing slightly, she murmured, "Yusei… We already gave you our blessing."

Hideo nodded once. "Take care of our daughter, Yusei."

Slowly, he lifted his head and met their gazes with a slight amount of shock on his features. "You… You mean it?"

They nodded in unison before her mother said, "If I can be honest, I never liked Divine. I was rooting for you the whole time."

He sighed in relief and bowed again quickly, saying, "Thank you. I know I said it before, but I want to do everything I can to help Akiza now and for the rest of our lives. I… I want to marry her," he murmured, eyes widening as the realization hit him. He really did want to marry her. Suddenly, as if a bucket of ice water splashed over his head, he knew he was ready. He wasn't sure what was different, but he was ready now.

He wasn't sure how he would handle fatherhood, but he was confident he was ready for marriage. He could handle it.

…

Luna walked through the tunnels, humming lightly to herself as she moved along. She had just finished helping the children settle in for their naptime and was now headed in the direction of Crow's room to see what he was doing. Maybe he'd be up to spending some time together.

She heard voices up ahead and paused, unable to completely shed herself of her old habit of snooping. Creeping closer, she leaned back against the wall and frowned when she registered the sounds of Aunt Setsuko and Uncle Hideo speaking. Uncle Hideo sounded stern, while Aunt Setsuko seemed to be in a serious but good mood.

Leaning closer, she heard a third voice and froze when she realized it was Yusei's. What was going on? Was this something to do with Akiza's pregnancy? The atmosphere was far too serious to be a simple meeting. She tried to make out what they were saying, then finally caught Yusei's voice saying, "I came here today to ask you for your permission to marry your daughter."

The gravity of the words hit her and she froze, fighting to keep down a squeal of delight. Yusei just asked Akiza's parents for her hand! A bright grin crossed her features as she dashed back the way she came, deciding to take the long way around so they wouldn't see her there. Good things were happening, that was for sure.

* * *

While you may be without a new chapter for a week, the good news is that at least I left you guys on a happy chapter, right? I mean, if I had to break for a bit after last chapter, that would've been a lot worse, right? So, yeah. Enjoy the happy. It may or may not be lasting for a while ;) See you guys in (most likely) two weeks! For those of you not getting updates, I should (hopefully) have a new chapter up on the 19th. I hope.

Please review!

-Valk


	35. Changes Abound

Well, finally got through this semester with some pretty good grades. I could have done better, but I'm all right with what I got. Oh, and I have thirty-seven days left until I get to move out. Let's hope I make it that long :P –crosses fingers–

Anyway, my thanks for being so patient with this story! I know I said on my Facebook that I would take another two hours almost nine hours ago, but I had a little bit of block today ^^;

Speaking of Facebook, I posted a preview of my main character for my would-be next-gen there, if you want to check him out. I'm considering writing that when I finish SH, so I'd love to hear your feedback! I'll probably continue to post one character a week, so, if you remember, let me know who you'd like to see! The pairings for the parents work pretty much the same as here: Yusei/Akiza, Jack/Carly, Crow/Luna, and Kalin/Misty are all the parents of my main characters. Oh, and Trudge/Mina. Any takers?

Moving on, my thanks over the last two weeks go out to **Shinn Tsukishiro, RobotFish, Q-A the Authoress, theforgottenpeople96, FiringShootingStar, ptd163, melan anime**(x2!)**, AnimeKiwi369, Rapis-Razuri, Seeker Heart, Cecil Kain Cerberus, ProChampionDuelistAKAPyro, **and** TFRiD Queen** for their reviews!

And anons are **LDC, ChibiX, anon**(x2!)**, **and one guest! **LDC**: I thought you might like that :) But, you know, Yusei still has to propose before a marriage can happen… **ChibiX**: After reading that last chapter made you happy, I'm happy! **anon**: Oh… I guess you don't remember, but earlier in the story, it's mentioned that Leo's and Luna's parents died and the two were raised by Akiza's parents. They're siblings as much as Yusei is with the other Enforcers. Thank you for reviewing!

And my thanks to **RobotFish** for his last-minute beta work!

* * *

_**Sunset Horizon  
**_**Chapter 35 – Changes Abound**

He didn't know how it happened. One moment, Yusei had been an outcast in a town full of merchants and retired military. In the next, he was the leader of their small group of rebels. Day by day, Akiza smuggled more and more of her friends into the tunnels, mostly the ones with small kids. Not that he was surprised at all. It was in her nature to take care of children and keep them safe.

She would be a good mother.

However, Yusei found himself listening to a report from one of the townsfolk, a man who had gone down through the passages by his forge to scout the back entrance. But why? Why were they reporting to him? Wouldn't an experienced leader like Z-one be more appropriate? He assumed it had something to do with the small-town closeness and, to them, Z-one and the rest of Infinity were strangers. His relationship with Akiza was most likely what earned him the town's trust. No one got on her bad side and everyone loved to be on her good side.

She was an amazing woman, after all. Always with a knack for helping others and putting them first. She was downright scary if someone pissed her off, but those moments had all but disappeared once he'd turned around and forgotten about his old self.

That didn't change the fact that he had no idea why he was chosen as the leader. In a strange way, it did make sense. Akiza was something like the matriarch of their little colony, with her being the most knowledgeable of the tunnels, so it made an odd amount of sense that they would look to him for leadership on the combat and defense side of things. He was from the Capital, knew more of the Underground than anyone else in town, and had become one of the residents of town in the last year. He wasn't a stranger like Z-one and his father. They could trust him.

"Yusei!"

He looked up with a start at the sound of the alarmed voice to find another one of the townsmen, the sheriff's former man named Kaz. He skid to a halt in front of the leader and panted, "Yusei! At the back entrance, there's…!"

He blinked in surprise, glancing back over his shoulder on a reflex to see Akiza sitting on the side with one of Martha's kids, watching him carefully. Turning back to Kaz, he asked, "What is it, Kaz? What's going on?"

The blue-haired man panted to catch his breath after the run through the passages. They'd since found it was a good two-hour walk going straight from the ladder beneath the bar to Yusei's forge, but at least a half-hour run all the way. Finally, he managed to finish, "By the back entrance, there's a group of people. I think they're from the Capital."

A smoky chuckle sounded from the side and he looked over to find Z-one leaning against the wall with a cigarette. "So she did come."

Yusei raised his eyebrow towards his grandfather. "She?"

He nodded his head down the passage Kaz had come from. "See for yourself."

Automatically, he reached to make sure Stardust was in its holster before heading in the direction of Jack and Crow. He wanted his brothers as back-up, but he knew Kalin was still adjusting to his new abilities. He wouldn't ask him to fight if he wasn't ready.

Z-one laughed again behind him, saying, "No need to prepare for an all-out war. She only bites sometimes."

Turning on his heel, he snapped, "If you won't tell me who I should be expecting, then I'm going to take every precaution."

Akiza moved to stand, patting the little boy on the head as she went, and said, "I'm going, too."

Stopping in his tracks, he sighed heavily. Just when he was sure Akiza was perfect, she had to go and let her brazen personality out to play. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed, "Akiza, you're pregnant. Stay here and stay safe." Offering his best pleading look, he added, "Please."

She bit her lip, thinking his words through. She looked about ready to agree, but paused as Z-one grumbled, "There's no danger. Let her go. She might learn something new."

Yusei mentally cursed out his grandfather. Why in the hell would he say something like that? If his story held truth to it, then he must have known what it was like to keep a pregnant woman safe during a war. What scared him even more was who this woman was that showed up. Of all the ones he knew at the Capital, none left an impression matching Z-one's hints.

Sighing, he forced himself to meet Akiza's gaze and muttered, "If you really want to come, then at least promise me you'll stay in the back, okay? I know you won't listen if I try to force you to stay here, so I'd rather know you're coming so I can watch out for you."

She nodded, fisting her hand over her heart in determination. "I… I want to go, Yusei. I want to be there with you."

He nodded once. "Stay in the back, okay?"

…

He made his way down the tunnels at a slow jog, trying to get to the exit as quickly as possible, but moving at a pace so Akiza could keep up. He would rather she'd stayed back with the kids, but she was too rambunctious for her own good sometimes.

Z-one didn't help, either.

Spotting the door of his forge, he knew the exit was just around the corner and drew Stardust from its holster. He had taken a moment to ask Black Rose Dragon if continuing to use his pistol would shorten his life since Stardust Dragon was sealed inside, but she had told him no. Only if he summoned the dragons and ordered them to kill would there be a penalty.

Nodding over his shoulder, he glanced back at Jack, Crow, and Kalin, still grumbling on the inside that his childhood friend had insisted on coming. It had only been three days since his Earthbound had been exorcised, but he was just as eager to help his posse. He still seemed a bit tired, so Yusei made him promise to stay in the back if he insisted on coming.

In the end, Z-one himself hadn't gone, but he sent Bruno and Primo instead, to 'keep an eye on the crazy.' Yusei really didn't know what he meant by that, but he was becoming more and more afraid to find out.

Stepping out into the sunlight, he shielded his eyes with one hand and gripped Stardust in the other. A chipper voice masked with a thick accent shouted, "Yusei!" before a pair of hands settled on his shoulders and lips pressed against his.

The first thought that crossed his mind was that the lips were too hard and aggressive to be Akiza's, causing him to reach out and shove against the woman kissing him. Brushing his sleeve over his mouth, he glared at the offending woman and stared in shock as he recognized her. Nearly a decade had passed, but she didn't look that different at all.

Sherry. Sherry LeBlanc was in New Domino.

Daughter of Senator LeBlanc, leader of the coup d'état.

Why was she here, though? And why so many armed men behind her?

She pouted, puffing her lip as she murmured, "Aw, Yusei… Don't you remember your promise?"

He felt Akiza's—and everyone else's—eyes on him as he sputtered, "I-I was seven! You can't seriously be holding me to-!"

She chuckled, lightly at first, then doubling over into laughter. "Oh, Yusei! You fluster so easily! What happened to the bold and fearless boy I knew?"

"Sh-Sherry…" he started wearily, hoping Akiza wouldn't rip out his entrails for what just happened. It wasn't his fault. He hadn't been expecting her to kiss him like that.

"Don't you remember how you promised you would marry only me?"

He choked on his spit and quickly stammered, "I was seven when I said that! You're crazy if you think I'm still-!"

"Relax, Yusei. I'm only teasing you." She crossed her arms with a playful smile on her face and glanced pointedly behind him. "I'm going to assume that the fiery little redhead behind you is your petite amie? She's looking pretty angry with me right now."

He froze, then glanced over his shoulder to see Akiza glaring darkly at Sherry. Coughing awkwardly, he reached his free hand out towards Akiza, relief washing over him when she took it, and said, "This is Akiza Izinski, the woman I love more than anything. Akiza," he started, then glanced back at Jack, Crow, Kalin, Bruno, and Primo, and finished, "Guys, this is Sherry LeBlanc, a friend and schoolmate from the Capital. Her father is the one in charge of the coup."

She nodded, agreeing with his assessment, then said, "Despite what you may think, this little, teeny-weeny town has become a centerpoint of the war. It's important that we keep it under our control."

Yusei's eyebrow rose as seriousness overtook the situation. "How? How is a little town that no one knows about a centerpoint?"

She crossed her arms and sighed heavily. "Isn't it obvious?" When no one replied, she sighed again and explained, "For centuries, this town was used in illegal slave trade. First, for helping them escape from their fate. Then, when slavery was abolished, it was used to bring slaves back into the country. This piece of land is a valuable lot to the Underground. It is simply a town where our citizens live to the real Yliaster. I've come to warn you just how dangerous the battle will be."

He frowned, thinking her words through. When did New Domino become so important? This place was supposed to be his escape from the crazy antics of politicians. It was supposed to be a small, peaceful place where kids could grow up happily and women could walk the streets without fear. Was this his fault? Did he bring the combat with him? When he'd chosen to fight against the governor, did he draw their attention to this place?

Akiza's hand tightened on his and he turned to glance at her, offering a brief smile. He had a way of knowing when she opened her psychic powers and he figured it was because of the dragons. He'd gotten used to the feeling of her keeping her senses open for emotions surrounding her, but she never really looked directly into someone's mind unless it was absolutely necessary. She didn't do it now, but he imagined her usual senses were enough to pick up on his sudden self-loathing.

She shook her head with a faint upturn of her lips. "Don't go there, Yusei."

Nodding once, he whispered in the hopes that she'd be the only one to hear. Hopefully, Kalin hadn't gotten cat hearing or anything with his Earthbound abilities. "I know. It doesn't really matter, anyway. Everything will be the way it was. I promise."

Sherry cleared her throat to bring his attention back to her, then gestured to the people mounted on horses behind her and announced, "We've come to help. My father asked me to come here to assist you in the battle. I am only grateful that we beat their general here."

His eyes narrowed against his will. "You mean Roman."

She nodded. "So you're aware, then. I figured Dragan would have told you."

"Yeah… Don't worry. I'm still fighting."

"Two of the Underground-supporting senators are coming this way, as well. Rex Goodwin and Jean Unicorn. They're not much for fighting, but they're dangerous in that they'll be heavily guarded."

Goodwin? So, he was coming back. After almost a year of running for his 'health,' he was coming back. He sensed Kalin stiffen behind him, more so than the rest of his brothers. He knew his best friend had hated the former governor greatly, but he wasn't sure why. Something had happened to make him hate the man quite a bit and Yusei could only assume it had something to do with his grandfather. Right after he'd died, Goodwin had come to town and taken over as governor.

In the meantime, it looked as though New Domino had garnered a few more allies from the Capital.

"Hm? What's this?"

He looked up when Sherry spoke, watching as she glanced back at the two men from Infinity. Raising an eyebrow, he watched as she sauntered over and stopped in front of Bruno, peering up at him through her bangs. She hummed a sound of affirmation, then nodded. Reaching up, she touched a finger to his forehead and tipped his head back, studying his face carefully. "I like you."

He let her push him around, taken completely off-guard by her actions. "Uh, what?" he finally managed.

She turned and cast a wink over her shoulder, saying, "I said, I like you. Au revoir, mon ami!" Walking back over to Yusei, she gestured grandly towards the tunnels and said, "Lead the way, Yusei."

…

Akiza leaned back on the small bed, resting her head on Yusei's lap and smiling at the peacefulness of the brief moment. Since actual preparations for a battle had started, they didn't have nearly as much time to themselves. She found herself enjoying every last second they could spend together, even if it was something as simple as snuggling before bed.

Much of her time was spent with Leo, Annie, and Max anymore, along with Martha's children. She loved children, but she missed the time she spent with Yusei. He always seemed busy anymore. The entire town had come to look up to him, and even she was confused as to when they had gone from hating him to admiring him.

For now, she was content to lie on him, lightly dozing on the old mattress. It was nothing like how they used to spend their time alone together, but the lack of a door made it a little difficult. Privacy issues aside, she just hadn't been in the mood for sex quite as much since she'd gotten pregnant. Martha said it was normal and the old midwife had seen her fair share of pregnancies. Akiza trusted her knowledge.

His fingers combed through her hair, eliciting a contented hum from her lips. She cracked her eyes open to look up at him, her smile spreading at the sight of his upturned lips. Her fingers linked with those of his free hand, the peace of the midmorning a welcome distraction from the crisis brewing above.

Her other hand settled on the small bump of her stomach as she cooed, "I love you, Yusei."

He smiled a little wider and bent down, pressing a kiss to her forehead and whispering, "I love you, too, Akiza."

She knew she was ready to marry him, but she would wait for him to know he was ready, too. She hoped it would happen before the baby came, but she also knew that pressuring him wouldn't do any good. He had to be ready on his own and it had to happen on his time.

"Akiza…" he murmured, folding his fingers more tightly with hers. "I…"

Her expression shifted from peaceful to confused, her eyebrows knitting when he averted his gaze. "Yusei? What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing is. It's just… I need you by my side, you know? Not necessarily physically, but… I mean..."

She frowned slightly. What had gotten into him? She'd never seen him behave so insecurely before. Shifting, she reached up and cupped his scarred cheek gently. "Yusei, you know I will. I'll stand by your side until the day I die."

A knock sounded on the door frame, causing Yusei to mutter a short sound of annoyance before he glared in the direction of the door and grumbled, "Who is it?"

Akiza shifted to sit up slightly, leaning her head on his chest as she moved to look out the doorway. The sight of Sherry standing there with her fist poised by the wood caused her eyebrow to rise in curiosity. "Sherry? What brings you here?"

Despite their odd meeting, she had since acknowledged that Sherry had no romantic interest in Yusei and the two women had come to terms as friends. She was definitely on the eccentric side, but she was there to help and Yusei trusted her, so she trusted her.

The blonde woman leaned back against the doorframe, smirking secretively at the pair cuddled together. "So cute. I hate to break up this tender moment."

Akiza frowned, her mind still focused on Yusei's words. What would get into him to make him say something like that? Unless something happened that made him feel the need to say that, but the only thing that she could think of involved him knowing bad things were coming.

She shook her head slightly. She didn't want to go there.

Yusei wrapped his arm around Akiza's shoulders to hold her against him. "What is it, Sherry?"

She threw her hands up in a form of surrender before saying, "My men just returned from a scout the country borders. They found something interesting that you might want to hear about."

Sighing, he shifted to kiss Akiza's forehead before moving to stand. "Okay, then tell me."

Crossing her arms, Sherry nodded her head down the tunnels and said, "We have a little meeting forming. I think you should just come to that."

Akiza stood with him as he asked, "Who's a part of this meeting?"

"Your parents," she said, nodding towards Akiza, "Yusei's father and grandfather, the Enforcers, the former deputy, and a few others."

Yusei leaned over to his lover and whispered in her ear, "Who's the former deputy?"

Unable to fight back a giggle, she murmured, "Kaz."

He nodded once and frowned. "Really? I didn't know he was deputy. Huh."

"Regardless," Sherry said, gesturing towards the way she'd come. "I think you should probably join us."

Shock flooded through Akiza's mind at the sudden realization. Had… Had Yusei just asked her to marry him? And did she accept?

…

"What?" Yusei asked, blinking in surprise at the news that had just reached his ears. "Please tell me I heard you wrong."

Crow frowned and grumbled, "I said the same thing when I heard."

Misty sat at one of the chairs pulled against their makeshift table in the appointed meeting room, saying, "There's no doubt about it. Granel is coming." Raising her hands, she quickly added, "And, no, I had no idea this was happening."

Jack crossed his arms from his place against the wall. "Bastards."

Akiza set her hand on her hip and glared at the pale-skinned blond. "Aren't you from there?"

Scoffing, he mumbled, "There's a reason I left."

Yusei ignored then and addressed the entire room, "Why? Why are the Graneli coming now?"

From the back corner, Katsuro spoke for the first time since his son had entered the room, saying, "There are three actions a non-allied country could take during a coup that make sense. One," he said, raising his little finger to count, "They're here to join forces with the stronger side, help them crush their enemies, and hold the new government in their debt.

When he raised his ring finger, Yusei noticed he still wore the golden wedding ring that had belonged to the Fudo family for generations, and continued, "Two, they could sit back and wait for a victor, then offer reconstruction assistance, again, holding the winning side in their palms."

The room was filled with silence before Kalin prompted, "And three?"

"Three…" he toned, looking to make eye contact with each individual in the room before raising his middle finger and saying, "They can invade during our time of distress, not discriminate between sides, and take Yliaster away from both sides."

"Tch!" Jack spat. "And you had to ask why I spurn my birth country."

Yusei felt his body grow weak and dropped down to lean on the table, staring at nothing as he muttered, "What can we do? How many are there?"

Sherry spoke up from the back of the room, saying, "My man reported approximately thirty, but it's natural to assume it's a scouting party. It's likely that they sent out several small groups."

Jack punched one hand into the other, grumbling, "Well, what are we waiting for? We'll take the fight to them. Between the four of us, Carly's and Misty's powers, and Infinity over there, we shouldn't have a problem with thirty!"

"Jack…" Yusei muttered, looking up at his friend through his thick bangs. "Are you sure? I don't know why you left Granel or what your connection is to that place. You never seemed to want to talk about it, so I never asked. But look me in the eye and tell me you wouldn't have any trouble killing one of your countrymen."

The blond sauntered across the room with a frown, stopping right in front of Yusei and looking down to meet his eyes. Slowly, he annunciated each syllable as he said, "I long since chose to live in Yliaster. I hold no claim to that monopolizing monarchy. It can burn overnight, for all I care. It doesn't matter where someone is from. They do something I don't like, and Archfiend and I will make them pay."

Yusei still hadn't told his friends how they had the spirits of actual dragons inside their weapons, but he ignored the thought as he nodded and slapped his friend's shoulder. "Then let's go keep our town safe."

* * *

So, yeah… Here we go, getting into all the action. Any guesses on what happens next?

And, again, which of my next-gens would you like to see? I'll only be posting these to my Facebook, so if you want to see the first one and any subsequent ones, hop on over here: **facebook. c!om/ OCValkyrie** (Remove spaces and exclamation point) You can like me while you're at it, if you want… Just sayin'…

Please review and thank you all again for being so patient with me!

-Valk


	36. Imperial Veil

HOLY CRAP. THERE'S A NEW CHAPTER.

–sighs– Well, I made it long enough to move out. I'm still adjusting, but it's been all right so far. My classes seem pretty easy so far, so that's always a plus XD

I also want to apologize for taking so long to update ^^; It took a lot more than I anticipated to pack all of my crap. This chapter has been sitting around for a good week or so, waiting to be beta'd. However, since **RobotFish** has been so busy with his own schooling, I decided I would just go ahead and post this, anyway. It's not fair to make you wait, right? That being said, this chapter hasn't been proofread and may not be up to par with the rest :)

Anyway, my infinite, never-ending thanks go out to **ptd163, Rapis-Razuri, theforgottonpeople96, AnimeKiwi369, RunoandAkizafan, FirinigShootingStar, RobotFish, Seeker Heart, Q-A the Authoress, Shinn Tsukishiro, ProChampionDuelistAKAPyro, aruasoul, melan anime, TFRiD Queen, **and **Sunset Rika** for their awesome and supportive reviews!

As for anons, we have **LDC, ChibiX, anon, **and **Pepsi Chick 6**! I'm kinda doubting you guys remember what you wrote over a month ao, but I'll respond, same as always ^^; If you do remember, then my hat's off to you. **LDC**: Aw, Sherry's not that bad! She had a rough introduction, but she'll be good (on the YuAki front, anyway) from here on out :) **ChibiX**: –giggles– I wonder about their reactions, too :) **anon**: Does everybody hate Sherry? I actually like her, just so long as she isn't paired with Yusei. But I did have to have a little fun back there :P **Pepsi Chick 6**: Many apologies for the long wait! Here's another chapter and I hope to keep you entertained for awhile yet!

So, yeah… I really don't have a good excuse for taking so long ^^; Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_**Sunset Horizon  
**_**Chapter 36 - Imperial Veil**

"There is a chance that Granel is looking to be our ally, isn't there?" Akiza asked, looking to everyone from Yliaster for reassurance. When no one spoke, she bit her lip and turned away, hoping the entire situation was a massive nightmare.

Yusei watched as she slowly moved for the door and called out for everyone to hear, "We'll head out in a half-hour. Everyone who's going, be ready and waiting here."

After several voices gave varying forms of approval, he turned away from the table and walked out after Akiza. A voice behind him called after him, footsteps moving quickly to catch up. "Yusei!"

He paused in his steps, not bothering to turn to see his follower and sighed instead. "What do you want?"

His father came to a stop next to him, saying, "About your Graneli friend..."

Yusei sighed heavily, grumbling, "What about Jack?"

"It's just... Are you sure he should go to meet the Graneli? They are his people, after all."

"Jack will be fine. He knows what he's getting into. He's here to fight for Yliaster and I trust him to stand by his word."

He nodded. "All right, then. That's all I wanted to say."

Giving a slight dip of his chin in response, he turned and continued down the hall. He wanted to talk to Akiza. He had to make sure she knew that there wouldn't be any casualties today. Moving through the tunnel, he made his way to the room he shared with her. That's where he assumed she had gone. Walking through the entrance, he didn't bother knocking as he took in the sight of her lying on the bed with her back to him. He sat down behind her, gently touching her shoulder to alert him to his presence. "Akiza..."

"Mm..." she mumbled, slowly shifting to sit up. "Yusei... Why does all of this have to happen to us? Why does this small town have to be affected by so many things?"

He reached out and wrapped his arms around her, wishing he could tell her it wasn't really happening. "I'm sorry, Akiza. This is all my fault."

She blinked. "What do you mean?"

He looked away, averting his eyes to stare at the ratty blanket on the bed. "I... When I came here, I acted out against the Underground without thinking. When I tried to get Goodwin out, I only brought more of them here. It was a foolish fantasy think that I could make a town free by thwarting a single man. I... I should have known better."

She reached out and set her hand on his cheek. "Yusei...

Something in her voice sounded as though she wanted to say that it wasn't true, yet a part of her still hadn't forgiven his actions of the past. Especially now that it had caused such danger to come right to their front door. He smiled sadly and touched her cheek, gently murmuring, "It's my fault, but that's why I have to work so hard to fix it. I'll fight, and I'll keep everyone safe. Don't worry, we'll be fine. Everyone will be. I promise."

She nodded slowly. "Promise me one more thing, Yusei."

He pulled her closer and murmured, "Hm?"

...

As they slipped through the woods on the outskirts of town, Yusei couldn't help but wonder how stupid the Underground had to be to miss the sound of twelve horses marching through the trees. Or, maybe, Dragan had something to do with that. Maybe he was keeping their forces at bay. Or maybe he knew the Graneli were coming and decided to get the Enforcers handle it.

Whatever the reason was, they were in the clear for now. He led the small group of Jack, Crow, Sherry, Carly, Lester, Bruno, and, begrudgingly, Kalin. Behind them, a few of Sherry's men followed behind to bring their total numbers up to thirteen, with Carly riding behind Jack.

The woman had changed quite a bit, he'd noticed. He imagined her Earthbound abilities played a big part in her self-confidence boost. Not to mention, she seemed stronger, somehow, now that she was coupled with Jack. He had no idea what a woman could see in him, but whatever made her happy.

Jack was his friend and brother, but he had serious flaws when it came to women. Even so, he seemed to have changed quite a bit since he'd met Carly, too. He had mellowed out a fair share, but had become much more possessive of his romantic life. Which made Crow tease him that much more.

Sighing, he pushed his contemplations to the back of his mind as they cleared the edge of the forest. Only another thirty-five or so kilometers until they reached Granel territory. They had to be close. Surely they would meet this scouting party soon.

Glancing back slightly, he peered at Kalin riding nearby. He still didn't think he was ready to be out fighting again, but his friend had gotten to his only weak point – Akiza. It was only because of her that Kalin now accompanied them. He said he was all right, that Misty had been helping control his abilities, but was it really that easy? He trusted the woman, but her powers differed greatly from Kalin's. Could she really train him like that?

Shaking his head, he looked up suddenly as the sound of a bullet echoed through the air. He glanced behind to see Crow had fired, then turned his attention towards the small group ahead. A woman was mounted on horseback in the front, proudly leading her troop into hostile territory.

Yusei drove his mount forward to come closer to the woman and establish himself as the leader, calling out for all of the Graneli to hear, "You look a little lost."

The woman frowned and approached, moving similarly forward. "We're not."

His eyebrow rose slightly. Not one for words, was she? "Not too often you find a Graneli troop armed for combat this far over the Yliaster border."

She didn't sound at all impressed as she coldly asked, "And you are?"

He shifted his reins to steer his horse to a different position. "You'll know me as the Shooting Star of New Domino. You see, I'm awfully protective of my home and my friends and I don't take kindly to trespassers."

At his cue, the other Enforcers drew their pistols, quickly followed by Sherry's men and the two members of Infinity. Yusei kept his arms crossed in the front, his hand itching towards Stardust if necessary.

The woman frowned more deeply, saying, "We're on a diplomatic mission to your capital. Let us pass, or you'll be accused of infringing on political matters."

He shook his head. "Show me some proof."

"I don't have to show mere backwater runts any proof."

"You're treading on dangerous waters, lady. I suggest you show proof, turn around, or be prepared to walk away with a few holes here and there," he said, nodding back to his friends and allies.

The woman nodded, signaling for her own men to draw their weapons. "Infringing on political matters is a dangerous crime."

"Tch!" A thickly accented voice sounded as Jack spoke up, saying, "Such arrogance. You prowl among Yliaster's territory as if it were your own."

The woman glanced back at Jack, who sat with his head down, hat hiding his eyes. "Bold words for a man of my own country."

Snorting, he barked, "I claim no relation to that abominable wasteland! It's a foul sight, led by a fat, spoiled, and deranged man with no care for the people he rules over!"

The woman reacted to that, rising in her saddle as she snarled, "How dare you speak of His Majesty like-!"

She cut off suddenly as a black-clothed figure appeared behind her, Carly suddenly poised on the saddle with her hand outstretched towards her back. A knife slipped out of her sleeve, prodding into the back of her shirt, casually offering a threat.

Jack leaned back comfortably, ignoring the Graneli forces as they drew their weapons. "Please. My friend could have dear Mina dead and be out of your firing range before you could squeeze a trigger."

Mina? Yusei shot a quick glance towards his friend, wondering if Jack knew her. If so, why didn't he say anything sooner? And when did Carly become so assertive?

The woman, Mina, apparently, glanced towards Jack as she raised her hands in surrender before asking, "How do you know me?"

"Please, Mina," he muttered sarcastically. "If you're smart, you'll turn around and tell that bastard on your throne that he has no business in Yliaster."

She narrowed her eyes, flinching as Carly pushed the knife a little closer. "And just who do you think you are to order me around?"

He smirked coolly and reached back, untying the pendant on his neck and tossing it to her. "There. That's who."

She caught the pendant deftly and took a moment to study it, gasping in shock before looking up to see Jack. Her fingers clenched around the string of the medallion, her eyes widening as Jack met her gaze. "Y…Your Highness…"

Yusei turned in shock to look at Jack. Had he heard her right? Did she seriously just address Jack as 'Your Highness'? Did that mean… Jack was a… prince?

The blond frowned and extended his hand to take his pendant back before saying, "Now, will you be so kind as to leave Yliaster, withdraw all other troops, and stay out until we solve our own problems. Report to your king that the prince of Granel has ordered such."

Mina sat still for a long moment, then finally nodded. "I'll relay your message. What happens after that is His Majesty's decision."

Jack nodded his head slightly, giving a silent signal for Carly to come back. In a flash, she was seated side-saddle behind him, still wearing a thoughtful frown on her face. Did she know Jack's secret? It was silent for a long moment before the blond muttered, "I see you on this side of the border again and I won't hesitate to fire."

The woman turned to leave, calling out an order for her men to follow. Yusei glanced back towards Bruno, saying, "Can you take some of Sherry's people and make sure they go?"

He nodded as Sherry smiled and said, "I'll go, too," before throwing a wink in the blue-haired man's direction.

…

Akiza wandered through the tunnels, frowning in thought as she tightened the blanket over her shoulders. She'd heard Yusei's party had returned, but she hadn't seen hide nor hair of the man. She knew he could take care of himself, but she couldn't help but worry. Ever since he had started living with her, he always found her when he returned home to let her know he was fine.

His absence that day had her worried. What could have happened when he met with the Graneli? Did one of the people with him get hurt? Yusei had a tendency to blame himself to the verge of self-harm when someone under his watch was hurt, especially if it was one of his brothers.

"You owe me an explanation, Jack."

She paused, moving as quietly as she could to the corner and peering around. That was definitely Yusei's voice, but why did he sound so stern with Jack? What happened out there? He didn't sound angry, per se. Just concerned. She crept up to the corner and kept herself hidden, knowing he would cut the conversation short if he knew she was there.

Jack stood in front of Yusei, arms crossed and eyes focused on something down the tunnel. Whatever they were talking about, it was serious.

The blond shrugged and coughed derisively before muttering, "What's it matter? So I'm a prince. Does that suddenly make me less of a friend?"

A prince? Had she heard him right?

Yusei shook his head slightly. "I just don't understand why you never told me. I don't like talking about my past, but I still told all of you that I was a senatorial son because I thought it was important for you to know."

He sighed and finally made eye contact with his friend. "And? If I had told you, would you still have offered this freedom to me? Would you have let me leave my station? Would you have trusted me the same, knowing I was prince of another country? Would you still have called me your brother?"

Though she could only see his back, she saw him flinch slightly. He was silent for a long while before finally mumbling, "No, I probably wouldn't have."

Akiza gasped slightly, quickly covering her mouth to hide it. Would this tear them apart? They were brothers, but if Jack was really a prince, then… What would happen? She had never known royalty. Hell, she'd never even been in a country that was led by a monarchy. She had never left her small-town home. Kings and crowns were things of storybooks.

Even the twelve senators of Yliaster were faceless shadows of a faraway city until she realized Yusei was a senatorial son, while Divine and Goodwin had both been senators themselves. And now Yusei's father, the current senator, his grandfather, a former senator, and his childhood friend, a senatorial daughter, were all in town.

And now, it turned out Jack was a prince.

A prince. Like a character of a fairytale she loved as a child. She hadn't even known there were countries that still used the monarchy system. It had been generations since Yliaster had been one, and she assumed all other countries would have taken a similar path.

She sighed silently and moved to slip down the tunnels. She imagined Yusei would need her when he finished talking to Jack and, Crimson be damned, she would be there waiting for him.

* * *

So… Jack's royalty. Who saw that coming? –raises hand– Of course, I'm writing the story, so… That being said, I'm going to post this and go so I can get some dinner and start on the next chapter :)

Oh, one more thing. I've been sharing all of my next-gen characters on my Facebook over the past few weeks. A sketch for each of them, plus a little profile. My story with them will be my next project after I (finally) get around to finishing SH, so if you're curious, swing on by! You can like me while you're there, if you want ;) **facebook. c!om/ OCValkyrie** (Remove spaces and exclamation point)

All right, then! Enjoy this chapter and I'll do my best to get the next one done! I get the feeling you guys will like that one ;)

Please, please, please review!

-Valk


	37. Fated Unity

Okay, so I've been hinting towards this chapter quite a bit on my Facebook. Trust me when I tell you it is easily the cutest thing I've ever written. You know, I'll just let you read and find out XD

Many thanks to **FiringShootingStar, Q-A the Authoress, melan anime, theforgottenpeople96, Flame-Metal-Heart, RobotFish, Rapis-Razuri, AnimeKiwi369, Shinn Tsukishiro, **and **Cecil Kain Cerberus** for their awesomely supportive and, well, awesome reviews!

As for anons, we have **LDC, anon, **and **ChibiX**! **LDC**: That he is. I guess we'll have to see how that effects everyone else, eh? **anon**: Heh, yeah… Jack had money like nobody's business. Of course he'd have an expensive home like that when visiting another country. **ChibiX**: Wow. I really can't thank you enough! On the plus side, I think I should be back to posting once a week from here on out :)

You guys know what? We're actually nearing the end of SH. Kind of. I mean, I'm aiming for fifty chapters, but we're getting there!

Many thanks to **RobotFish** for his awesome (and kinda adorable) beta work! Sorry, Fish, but it's true ^^;

* * *

_**Sunset Horizon  
**_**Chapter 37 – Fated Unity**

Kalin sighed, shifting to cross his arms on the table and lie on them. So much was happening in such a short time frame. It all started when the mysterious new governor—Yusei's father—showed up in town and tried to stop the Underground in his own way. In all, their fighting force amounted mostly to the Enforcers, Infinity, and Sherry's group. They had a rough total of forty fighters on their side, the number increasing now and then when one of the villagers stood up to fight for their home.

Based on the reports by Yusei's old friend, Dragan, there were approximately fifty real soldiers in New Domino, plus another hundred or so Underground soldiers. Word had it that the numbers would double when Roman arrived.

He shook his head. On top of that, an old man with a massive beard had shown up that morning, claiming to be a member of Infinity and Primo's and Lester's grandfather. Once Z-one confirmed his identity, Jakob had officially joined their ranks.

Kalin knew Yusei didn't like strangers joining their group, but he was just looking for any way of survival and, if Infinity were allies of Z-one, then he felt he could trust them. If it meant everyone could survive, then he really didn't care who was on their side.

"What's this? You keep a journal?"

His attention snapped up, his hand automatically reaching out to where he'd left his book to find it absent. Misty stood over him, holding the closed book by the spine, dangling it in front of him. He swallowed the lump in his throat and reached out for it, saying, "Misty, please give that back."

She smiled and held it out for him to take. "Relax. I'm not going to invade your privacy like that. Anything you want me to know, you'll tell me."

He nodded and took his book back, setting it on the table right in front of him. "Sorry to panic like that."

She gracefully moved to sit on the table next to him and replied, "Trust me, I understand the thought of keeping a journal private better than you know."

Leaning back in his chair, he casually summoned his powers to ignite his hand, watching the azure flames dance. When he was around people who knew about his abilities, he got into the habit of practicing with them. Chances were that he would need them in this upcoming battle. "Can I ask you something, Misty?"

She watched the fires in his hands and, when the opening presented itself, shifted to slide onto his lap. Smiling triumphantly, she settled her hands around his shoulders and replied, "Of course."

He stared, taken aback by her forward actions. Until now, they'd never done anything besides kiss. They'd sat beside each other, but he'd never had her on his lap before. Sometimes, Misty's audacity caught him completely by surprise.

In some cases, this one included, he really couldn't say he minded.

Releasing his flames, he slowly settled his hand on her back, waiting for her approval before holding her a little more securely. "Uh…" he mumbled, trying to remember what he had been planning to ask her. "Right. So, are you planning to join the fight?"

She shook her head gently and averted her eyes. "I can't."

He had assumed she'd been trained to fight by Infinity, but maybe he was wrong. That seemed like the only possible way she could know Z-one, and so familiarly. "But why not?"

"I just…" she started, then paused and kept her eyes on her lap. "I can't."

He didn't understand, but he really wanted to. If she couldn't fight, why didn't she just tell him as much? "I don't understand, Misty."

She shook her head again and climbed off his lap, slowly meeting his eyes with tears filling hers. "I can't because I'm afraid one of my visions will happen. Please don't ask me what it is, either. I can't…" she muttered, then turned and left the room in a rush, leaving Kalin sitting there with utter confusion written on his features.

That's right. Her visions could only be fulfilled when she was present, but what had she seen that had frightened her so much?

…

Terrified.

Akiza Izinski didn't get scared easily, but she was utterly terrified. The battle would start tomorrow. Less than a day and Yusei would be treading into dangerous waters with no proof that he would come back. Her parents would be staying behind with her, but she was too terrified that something would happen to Yusei to notice.

She knew he could take care of himself, but things were different since she'd found out she was pregnant. Not only was she doubly worried for their child, but she knew Yusei was the type to help others before worrying about his own safety. She'd made him swear that he would think of their child before he did anything brash, though she knew it was a promise he couldn't necessarily keep.

"Akiza?"

She turned to glance at Luna, the two of them alone in a storeroom where they bottled water for the fighters to take with them. "Yes?"

The priestess reached out and set her hand on her foster-sister's. "We're all worried. But we can't sit here and be afraid that they won't come back. We have to be strong and believe they will come back. There is no 'if' in this situation, Sis."

It had been a long time since Luna had called her 'Sis.' As she met her eyes, she knew she was right. She had to believe in Yusei and the others, but it was just so hard. Despite the fact that she knew that, she couldn't help but worry. Yusei was the man she loved, the father of her child. How could she not worry about him?

"Listen…"

She lifted her eyes to look back at Luna, cocking her head at the unsure tone she'd taken. "What is it?"

"I… didn't want to do this, but I think it's unfair for me to not even mention it," she murmured, her eyes downcast and both hands holding one of Akiza's.

"I don't follow, Luna. What are you talking about?"

She bit on her lip nervously and muttered, "As a priestess… It's within my power to unite two people in matrimony."

Akiza froze, staring at her little foster sister while her words sunk in. Was she saying that she could…? "Luna… What are you-?"

"Look, I know you and Yusei love each other. Anyone with eyes can see that. I shouldn't say this, but I know he wants to marry you. I… might have overheard him asking your parents for your hand. It's all your choice in the end, but I at least wanted to let you know that the option was there."

She stood stock-still, the thoughts racing through her mind. Would Yusei want to get married before he left? Would it be fair to ask him do something like that when he had so much to do yet tonight? Finally, she shook her head to clear her thoughts and smiled at Luna. "Wait here. I'm going to go talk to him." As she started to back out of the room, she smiled wider and called, "Thank you, Luna!"

…

Yusei stood in the meeting room with the other Enforcers, his family, Sherry, and a few others. He caught sight of Jack leaning against the wall, calmly taking in the words of people around him. By now, most of their fighting force knew his secret, but Sherry was the only one to actually attack him over it. Kalin had acknowledged that it explained his arrogance, but had ultimately accepted his brother for who he was. Crow had actually been taken aback for a second, then slapped Jack on the back and asked where he was hiding all the wealth.

It seemed their little group would be just fine.

Sherry, on the other hand, didn't seem to have a very good history with him. Apparently, they'd met back when they were children and their personalities had clashed. In the time since, she hadn't realized the man in the backwater town who hung out with her childhood friend was the same Jack Atlas. Once she found out, she'd tackled him and demanded something about a garlic bread roll that seemed to be a private subject between the two of them.

Whatever it was, it didn't seem to be a huge deal. Even so, Sherry still refused to sit near him and tried to ignore him as best she could. Jack ignored her unless she spoke to him, and would usually have a rough comeback for whatever she threw at him.

Yusei shook his head. If Jack hadn't been involved with Carly and Sherry apparently interested in Bruno, he would have told the pair of blond heirs to go get a room and get the tension out of the way. That was another thing he hated about aristocracy. A majority of noblemen that he knew tended to be arrogant over their family name and refused to see another's point of view.

He glanced up slightly to the corner where his father sat with Z-one, the latter smoking. The two of them were involved in their own conversation and, only when his father looked up did he look away. He was still undecided about the man. He was bitter over his abandonment of him, but he couldn't deny that his parents had indeed been in love. He could remember the way they'd interacted when he was young and the glances they'd share.

Even so, he wondered why he had to abandon him. Would it have been that hard to be his father and spend time with him? He knew he was busy as a senator, but even if he had sat down and helped him with his homework once in awhile or joined him and his mother for a meal or a bedtime story, things would be different.

The more time he spent with Akiza and the deeper he fell in love with her, the more he could start to imagine how much it would hurt to lose her. When he imagined something like that happening, he felt sick to his stomach and had to fight the urges to cry and throw up. Even knowing that, he couldn't imagine why he would abandon his son. He didn't know what it was like to be a father—yet—but he imagined he would want to reach out to his child and hold onto anything that was left of his wife.

His… wife?

He and Akiza weren't married yet, but something in his mind just seemed right when he thought of her as his wife. He closed his eyes and looked away from his father, knowing he wouldn't be able to stay angry forever. He knew Akiza had been talking to him and wanted them to reconcile, which was the only reason he was even bothering to try to figure out his father's reasons. If Akiza wanted them to reconcile, then he would try.

He would do anything for her.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, only now tuning back into the sound of Sherry's voice as she went over the plan for the morning. He'd heard it a million times already. He knew full well what everyone was doing and when.

A knock sounded on the doorframe, causing him to turn. He couldn't fight his smile when he spied Akiza standing there with a smile of her own. Addressing the other people who'd acknowledged her entrance, she asked, "Can I borrow Yusei for a minute?"

Without waiting for an answer, he walked towards her and waved over his shoulder, saying, "I've heard the plan enough. Keep going without me."

Sherry nodded and continued talking, her voice fading behind him as he walked out to the hall where Akiza waited before reaching out to brush his fingers along her cheek and pull her in for a kiss. He would really miss the feel of her lips over the next few days. They didn't know how long the battle would take, but he wouldn't be coming back to the caves until it was over.

Drawing back slightly, he shifted to wrap his arms around her waist and asked, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

She let out a laugh at his cheerfulness, reaching up to run her hands up his chest and saying, "There's… something I wanted to ask you about."

He leaned closer and stole a quick kiss. "You can ask me anything."

She nodded once, her fingers pulling to grip his jacket before taking a deep breath and speaking quickly to get her thoughts out in the open, "Luna told me she can marry us. Tonight, if we want."

He paused, his eyes widening as her words set in. She… wanted to get married? Tonight? "But that's…"

She shook her head once and slowly moved to leave his embrace. "I just wanted to bring it up. If you're not ready, I understand."

But hadn't he just been thinking about how right it felt to call her his wife? He wanted to marry her. He wanted her to be his wife. He had already asked her parents and gotten their blessing. It was just a simple matter of doing it.

He reached out to catch her arm as she tried to leave, saying, "Let's do it. Let's get married."

Shock seemed to fall over her features as she carefully asked, "Are you sure? You're not just saying that to make me feel better, are you?"

Reaching out, he took her hands in his and said, "No, I'm not. I want to get married. I want to be able to call you my wife."

A wide smile broke out on her face as she threw her arms around his shoulders and murmured against his cheek, "I love you, Yusei!"

He hugged her back just as tightly, smiling in spite of himself. Was it a good idea to do this before he went out to battle? He didn't know, but he couldn't bring himself to care, either. Slowly, he let her go and moved to brush his fingers along her jaw, saying, "But there's something I have to do first."

She frowned quizzically before asking, "What is it?"

Flashing a boyish smile, he said, "I have to ask you properly." Before she could say anything, he shifted to take one of her hands in both of his and moved to kneel down, saying, "Akiza Izinski, will you be my wife?"

Tears filled her eyes as she nodded, throwing her arms around his shoulders again and seating herself on his knee. "Of course, Yusei!"

His throat felt dry as the realization hit him. They were going to get married. Right then. That night. He took a deep breath as he held her tightly to him and kissed her hair. He loved her. They were going to have a child together.

He was ready.

"Uh… Did I miss something?"

Shifting to stand, he held her close as he turned to see whose voice spoke. Leo stood there with one hand in his hair, scratching in confusion. Flashing a secretive smile towards Akiza, he turned to the young teen and said, "Leo, can you go find as many people as you can and tell them to gather in the mess hall?"

He shrugged and said, "I guess so. But why?"

They shared another quick smile before he said, "We're getting married."

The kid blinked and shrugged. "'Bout time." After giving a quick nod, he said, "Yeah, I can get people there. I'm the fastest runner, remember?"

Before they could reply, he darted off towards the residence tunnels as Yusei turned back to Akiza. "Go find Luna and let her know. I'll go tell them," he said, thrusting his thumb back to the room where he'd been discussing strategy.

She nodded and started backing down the tunnel, keeping her hand linked with his for as long as possible. The reality was that they were going to get married, and nothing could stop them. Shaking his head with a smile on his face, he slowly broke the hold between their fingers before backing towards the meeting room. He watched her turn and head down the hall to where Luna was, then leaned inside the room.

With a cocky grin, he cleared his throat and knocked on the frame to catch everyone's attention. When all eyes turned to him, Sherry crossed her arms and huffed for being interrupted. He could only grin and say, "If everyone's good on the plan, I'd like you all to go to the mess hall for a little while."

He saw Z-one and Katsuro exchange a glance and shrug, everyone else sharing confused glances before Jack sighed and muttered, "What the hell for, Yusei?"

Crow looked up from where he sat at the table. "What, is this our last meal or something?"

Misty slapped him over the back of the head as Kalin chastised, "Crow! Don't be so morbid!"

"Well," the orange-haired Enforcer defended, "What else do you go to a mess hall for than to eat?"

Yusei just watched his friends interact with a smile on his face before finally clarifying, "It's just the biggest room in the tunnels. You know, holds the most for a gathering."

"And…?" Z-one grumbled, shifting to stand up as he snuffed his cigarette with his boot. "What's the point of this so-called gathering?"

His grin came back, wider than ever. "Me and Akiza are getting married."

Without thinking, Sherry muttered, "'Akiza and I.'"

He ignored her as Jack grumbled, "Dammit. There goes the first one."

Kalin and Crow ignored him and approached Yusei, cheerfully congratulating him. He couldn't keep the smile off his face as he started to back out of the room, calling out, "Anyone who wants to be there, get your ass down to the mess!"

…

Yusei stood at the head of the mess hall, biting his lip as the nervousness started to set in. People he barely knew were shuffling in to sit down and watch him officially unite with the woman of his dreams. Then again, in the front row, he saw his brothers, Misty, Carly, Leo, Annie, Max, and Akiza's parents. Martha and the kids sat nearby, along with Sherry dragging Bruno to sit next to her.

In the back of the room, he saw Z-one pull out a chair and prop his feet on one of the tables, while Katsuro pulled out a chair next to him. He figured he would come, but he was a little bothered that Z-one was sitting near him instead of moving to the front.

Shaking his head, he turned back to face Akiza, waiting while Luna marked the pages in her books that she'd need. She said it would give more time for people to show up, anyway.

Akiza looked about as nervous as he felt, but he knew this was what he wanted. Leaning a little closer to her, he whispered for her ears only, "I'm sorry I don't have any rings. I had originally planned to make some when we were ready, but…"

She smiled and took one of his hands in both of hers. "It's all right. This is pretty last-minute. We can get rings later."

Luna looked up when she overheard them, saying, "You don't have rings? I'll have to tweak the ceremony a little, then." Flashing a smile, she said, "No worries. It's been done before, I'm sure."

The couple nodded and turned to face each other again, both wearing smiles as they waited for a new chapter of their lives to start. He tried not to look at the crowd gathering, knowing he would lose his nerve if he knew how many people were attending. He wasn't afraid of marrying her, but he was nervous about messing up in front of so many people. Especially her parents.

Finally, Luna stood up from the table and said, "I'm ready. Are you guys?"

After exchanging a quick glance, the couple turned to her and nodded. They were ready.

Luna smiled at the two of them and mumbled for their ears only, "Sorry about this, but this is the first wedding I've done. I'm going to need the books."

"It's okay," Akiza murmured. "We're just grateful you're doing this for us."

She nodded and said, "Shall we?"

Yusei nodded, too afraid to speak, as Akiza said, "We are if you are."

"All right, then," she said, reaching up to touch the emblem of the Crimson Dragon hanging around her neck with one hand and a scripture book in the other. "O Blessed Dragon, pass unto your faithful servant the power to seal two of your children into the most sacred bond of holy matrimony."

Yusei licked his lips, his eyes locked with Akiza's, as Luna continued the chant. No going back. He had wanted to propose to her for the better part of a month now, but could never get the words out of his mouth. He hadn't chased after her for five years to give up and let her go. He knew marriage was in their future and, now that she was pregnant, it was going to happen sooner rather than later. He hated that he was too much of a coward to ask her up-front, but it would work out.

"May all of your blessings of health and joy be passed unto these faithful souls and combine them as one. If there is any mortal present who does not understand the reason for this unity, please speak now."

Yusei did his best to avoid looking at the crowd to see any reactions, knowing he would regret it if he looked out there and realized how many people were watching. He was better off keeping his eyes locked on Akiza's. Locked with his soon-to-be wife's.

"I object!"

A plethora of gasps and murmurs sounded from the crowd as everyone looked to see who had spoken. Yusei grit his teeth as the man in question stood, revealing it to be his father in the back of the room. Akiza just looked confused as Yusei slowly stepped away from her, glaring at his father. "Really? You can't even let me be happy for once in my life, can you?"

Z-one reached out and grabbed his son's sleeve, trying to pull him back into his chair while mumbling, "What the hell, Kitty? Sit your ass back down."

He shook his head and walked around the table to stand in the center aisle, raising his hands in a mild form of surrender. "Please, before you get angry, let me say that it's not your marriage that I object to. I would never argue against the union of two people who love each other as much as you."

"Then why?" Yusei snapped, anger in his blood as he found another reason to hate his father. Turning slightly, he glanced to Akiza and murmured, "I'm sorry about this."

She shook her head and squeezed his hands supportively, letting him know that she didn't blame him. "It's okay."

Katsuro shook his head slightly and said, "I only object to you marrying without the proper symbols."

Z-one dropped his forehead to his palm and groaned, muttering, "Why, Kitty? You're supposed to be the only member of this family that isn't an embarrassment."

Yusei cocked his head in curiosity as his father reached in the breast pocket of his jacket and withdrew a small pouch. With only a slight amount of hesitation, he tossed the sack underhandedly towards Yusei and stepped back, returning to his seat in silence.

The youngest Fudo caught the pouch easily and turned back to his bride as he pulled the drawstring and opened it, emptying the contents onto his palm. Three small, golden objects tumbled out, which he immediately recognized. Resting in his palm was the pair of wedding rings that belonged to the Fudo family since the years of monarchy, as well as the engagement ring worn by the women for the last twelve generations.

He was shocked, to say the least.

His hand folded around them for a brief moment before he glanced at Akiza and asked, "Do you mind?" When she smiled and shook her head, he turned to Luna and asked, "Is it too late to incorporate rings?"

The priestess shook her head and reached out for them, and took the pair of wedding rings before nodding between Akiza and the engagement ring. He took the hint and reached out for her hand, slipping the ring onto her right ring finger. Despite being an odd interruption to the wedding, no one seemed to really care as she took a second to admire the ring.

After a slight moment of silence, Luna awkwardly cleared her throat and held the rings over her head as she chanted, "Offer your blessing unto these symbols of unity, keep them as a sacred vow of love."

A sudden burst of heat flew through the head of the room, causing Akiza and Luna cover their heads for safety. Yusei stood still and shifted to stare at his arm where his tattoo started to glow through his sleeve. Bright red flames appeared above their heads, spiraling down around the couple. Winds whipped around the blaze with a forceful strength, causing him to reach out and hold her tightly against him. If he remembered any of the formal weddings he'd been to as a kid, this wasn't normal.

"_You are worthy."_

He looked up in surprise at the voice, muttering, "Black Rose Dragon…?"

"_Our blessing is yours."_

A masculine voice spoke that time, one that he hadn't heard before. Somehow, even though he'd never heard it before, he knew it was Stardust Dragon.

"_I don't like it, but you've got spunk, kid."_ And Red Dragon Archfiend, too?

"_I knew you had the talent all along, you know."_ Something told him that was Black-Winged Dragon.

A soft chuckle sounded as a fifth voice, this one female, spoke, _"Our power is yours to command, Yusei Fudo."_ And Ancient Fairy Dragon?

Akiza clung to his jacket as the winds whipped around them, shouting to be heard over the noise, "What's going on, Yusei?!"

He held her more tightly, looking up as an instinct deep down told him to. In the back of the room, his father stood from his seat, staring at his right forearm as his own marker glowed. Starting from the ends, the light vanished like a line of graphite being erased. In a matter of seconds, the glow was completely gone, causing him to push his sleeve up to find the mark completely vacant from his skin.

A short scream of pain sounded from Akiza, causing his attention to snap down to where she clung to his jacket. Her left hand moved to clamp on her right arm as a red light started draw the claw marker onto her arm. She stared in shock as the light faded, leaving the longer of the two claw marks on her arm in a vivid red color. Both she and Yusei stared at the tattoo as the fires and winds around them dissipated, leaving their appearances disheveled.

Silence rang through the room as everyone tried to comprehend what had just happened. From what Yusei could tell, the Crimson Dragon had just made Akiza the other 'guardian' of his Signer powers instead of his father. And if the voices of the generals were any indication, he now had full reign of said powers, too. Looks like Black Rose Dragon finally decided that he was worthy and not just a mistake to be stamped out.

But why did it happen now?

Luna pulled herself to her feet after the winds blew her down and held out the rings with a coy smile, saying, "I think that's proof enough that the Crimson Dragon approves of your union."

Akiza managed a chuckle as she straightened herself, glancing at the mark on her arm one more time before asking, "Where were we?"

The priestess smiled and said, "Exchanging of rings." She held up her book and the rings, pointing with her thumb to a phrase they were supposed to recite.

Under his breath, Yusei asked, "Who first?"

"You," she replied, nodding towards him.

He swallowed his spit and reached out to take the woman's ring from her hand before glancing at the phrase. He took Akiza's hand in his free hand and moved to slide the ring on next to the engagement one before saying, "With the blessing of the Dragon, I give this ring as proof of my love."

Once the ring settled on her finger, Akiza moved to take the other one and took his hand. Sliding the ring on his finger, she recited, "With the blessing of the Dragon, I give you this ring as the proof of my love."

Luna set her book on the nearby table and touched both hands to her emblem before saying, "With this, the union is complete. Please join me in congratulating the new husband and wife." She raised her hands and began clapping, smiling as Yusei reached out to embrace his wife and kiss her.

Kalin stood up to clap, followed by the others seated nearby. Jack slowly got up, begrudged that one of his brothers had fallen to the curse of marriage as Crow jumped right up on the table and cheered as loudly as he could. Misty stood near Kalin with a smile, gently nudging him in the gut with a wink, causing him to blush.

Setsuko and Hideo stood up and cheered, smiles on their faces as their daughter married for the love they'd wanted for her. Z-one removed his feet from the table and managed to stand up, clapping lazily with a grin on his face. Katsuro stood and offered his own congratulations, smiling with pride for his son.

Yusei shifted suddenly, moving to lift Akiza off her feet and carry her out of the room. He smiled brightly as he made his way down the passages, relief washing over him now that the ceremony proper was over. The nerve-wracking part was done. He was officially married to Akiza. She was his wife, and he was her husband.

From this day forward, she would be Mrs. Akiza Fudo.

This was the start of something very, very good.

* * *

So, who saw that coming? Whose brain is still functioning after all that cute? I mean, even mine was shorting out while writing it XD And, yes, I was grinning like a derp in the cafeteria while doing so.

Please visit my Facebook for updates! When I finish SH, my next-gen is going to be my next project, so if you want to see the characters' profiles, they're up at **facebook. c!om /OCValkyrie**. Because I can ;D

Please review!

-Valk


	38. Trembling Heart

New chapter time! I was going to update last night, but I was too tired after finishing the next chapter and fangirling over Yusei summoning Shooting Star Dragon in episode 122 of the subs ^^; Seriously, though. My fangirling was not pretty.

Moving on…

Many thanks to **ptd163, Cecil Kain Cerberus, FiringShootingStar, Rapis-Razuri, Q-A the Authoress, poohbear4u, TFRiD Queen, Flame-Metal-Heart, theforgottenpeople96, AdmiralFirestorm, **and **melan anime** for their super-awesome reviews!

As for anons, we have **LDC, Seto'sWoman, ChibiX, **and **anon**! **LDC**: Hehe. I know you've been waiting for the wedding for quite awhile. I was pretty sure you'd enjoy that chapter XD **Seto'sWoman**: Erm, well… As I said before, there won't be any more MA scenes. As for them having a private moment… **ChibiX**: Jack thinks of marriage as a curse. Even if he's settled with one girl on his own, he's still somewhere between a jerk and a coward when it comes to commitment. Despite this view of love, he's still acknowledged that Yusei and Akiza were going to end up together. He just didn't want to believe it actually _would_ happen. **anon**: Thank you! It seemed like something Papa Fudo would do :P

And now for the new chapter. It's kinda short, but I couldn't really think of anything else to add ^^; You guys are going to hate me after this one…

Many thanks to my awesome and super-busy beta, **RobotFish**!

* * *

_**Sunset Horizon  
**_**Chapter 38 – Trembling Heart**

Yusei closed his eyes as he fastened his holster belt, trying not to let himself feel guilty. After sneaking out of bed that morning to keep from waking his wife, he now prepared to leave for combat. She looked so peaceful as she slept, and he knew that if he woke her, he wouldn't be able to leave her. He couldn't bear to see her cry before he left.

She had known she was staying behind. Between her lack of combat experience and the fact that she was pregnant, she willingly chose to stay in the tunnels with the other civilians. He was thankful for that, but it didn't do much to know he had to leave her for any given amount of time. He shook his head, forcing his thoughts to move onto the plan for battle.

"Ready?"

He sighed and turned, facing his father as he leaned in the doorway. "What are you here for? You're not my guardian anymore, so why are you following me?" he asked, moving to push past him and out the door.

Katsuro followed him, saying, "I may not have the spiritual obligation to watch out for you, but I am still your father." He raised his hand to stop Yusei before he could say anything and added, "I know I neglected that role for years, but I want to try to make it up to you."

He glanced slightly over his shoulder at him before looking back down the tunnel. "Let's see you try," he muttered, turning off into the meeting room, effectively ending the private conversation. Z-one already sat there, flipping his pistol on his forefinger. Yusei didn't like to admit it, but his masterpiece smith, Stardust Dragon, had been based on Z-one's firearm, the undefeatable Shooting Star Dragon. It was a similar color, though smaller than his grandfather's. His was basically a bigger, badder version.

Though Shooting Star Dragon wasn't in the stories of the Crimson Dragon, it was still an impressive weapon with very little resistance going up against it.

He admired his grandfather like no one else. The man was his idol. He smoked, drank, and cursed more than anyone else he'd ever known, but, at the same time, he had a set of ideals that he wouldn't back down from. He firmly believed in what he was doing and didn't back down for anything. Not only that, but he was a legend on the battlefield. There wasn't a resident in the Capital that hadn't heard of him.

His father, on the other hand, had always felt like a massive disappointment. He still couldn't quite forgive him, but he had to give him credit for going out to fight in a battle when he didn't have a lot of training for it. From Yusei's understanding, his father had been practically raised by his grandmother, leaving him to be more of a politician and less like Z-one.

Shaking his head, he knew he still had some thinking to do about his father. He couldn't just forgive him, but it might be possible to try.

…

"Was that smart?"

Jack sighed as he pulled his jacket on, glancing back at Carly seated on his bed. Funny, she seemed so comfortable there even though she'd never slept in it. "Was what smart?"

She leaned back, her hands holding the edge of the mattress as she looked up at the cave ceiling. "Telling them about your royalty like that."

"What choice did I have?" he muttered as he walked over to pick up his holster, unable to stop himself from subtly studying her outfit. It was the same thing she'd worn during her time as the thief, leaving her in a short skirt—with shorts underneath this time—a midriff-showing top, and a long cloak. She had wanted something she could maneuver in easily while fighting and all of her other clothes had been stuffy dresses.

He definitely preferred her new clothes.

"Well…" she started, stretching her legs out in front of her. "I guess… But couldn't you have told them earlier? Like you told me?"

He scowled as he pulled Archfiend from his holster to check the ammunition. "I told you because I'm in love with you. That's not the case for my brothers." Honesty was a tough court to play in, but he was adapting. At least he'd told Carly.

She stared at him, wide-eyed and open-mouthed as her feet dropped back to the floor. After a long moment, she stammered, "D-did you… just…?"

He turned slowly to look at her, one eyebrow rising in curiosity. "Did I what?"

She bit her lip and looked away slowly. "Did you… say you love me?"

He paused for a moment, slowly lowering Archfiend as he turned to look at her. Flashing a smug smirk, he replied, "I suppose I did."

Shock fell over her features as her hand drifted over her mouth. "You… You mean it?"

He nodded firmly. "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it. Jack Atlas is many things, but he's not a liar."

A smile crossed her lips as she shifted to stand and walked behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist in a hug. "That makes me so happy!"

A grimace crossed his features as she squeezed tightly, causing him to hold her wrists as he tried to pull them back. "Carly… Not that I don't appreciate your affection, but… You're a lot stronger than you realize sometimes…"

She gasped and let go, covering her mouth in surprise. "I'm sorry!"

He gave a small laugh and turned around to face her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders to pull her close. "Don't be."

She leaned closer, burying her face in his chest before murmuring, "Jack?"

"Hm?"

"I love you, too."

…

Yusei jogged down the tunnels towards the exit point, swallowing down his nausea at the upcoming battle. He used to feel a thrill at the thought of diving into danger, but, for the first time, he was feeling sick to his stomach. It was so different to jump in when it was for the sake of survival and not for fun. It used to be a jolt of excitement when he would sneak into the governor's estate and search for information.

But, this time, it was downright nauseating.

He looked up as he spied some pale green hair and jogged over, calling out, "Luna!"

The priestess turned, offering a small smile. "Yusei!"

He skid to a stop next to her, saying, "Luna, can you do me a favor?"

She reached up, wiping her eyes, and nodded. "Sure, what do you need?"

He froze at the sight of her tears, averting his gaze before muttering, "I'm sorry… I know you're having trouble watching everyone go."

She shook her head with a fake smile plastered on her face. "It's nothing. Crow just gets on my nerves sometimes."

He reached out and set his hand on her shoulder, glancing over at the sight of the golden ring on his right hand. "Thank you, Luna. For what you did yesterday. Really, I can't thank you enough."

She smiled genuinely and replied, "It was no trouble, Yusei. Seeing the two of you so happy is enough payment for me." She looked up and down the passage, frowning before asking, "Speaking of, where is Akiza?"

He looked away and lowered his hand, shifting to rotate the ring on his finger. "That's… why I wanted to ask you that favor."

She cocked her head with a disapproving frown on her lips. "Yusei…"

"I… couldn't wake her," he mumbled. "I mean, we said as much of a goodbye as we were going to last night, so…" Sighing, he stood a little straighter and finished, "I knew that if I woke her, I wouldn't be able to leave."

She heaved a heavy sigh and muttered, "Fine, I'll let it go this time. What's this favor you wanted?"

He flashed a smile and said, "Could you give Akiza a message for me?"

"Of course. What do you want me to tell her?"

He sighed in relief and took a deep breath, letting his mouth form the words he wanted his bride to hear. As long as Luna remembered the big thing, he didn't really care if she got the rest, but he figured this also counted as something of a confession with the priestess.

Her eyebrows rose as he finished. "Wow. That's quite the list."

He managed a laugh as he ran a hand through his hair. "I know. Sorry."

Flashing a smile, she said, "I'll do my best to remember. In the meantime, you should probably get going."

He nodded and started down the tunnels, but turned on his heel before calling, "If you ever need me to kick Crow's ass, don't hesitate to ask!"

She chuckled and waved him off, shooing him off to battle. Sighing, he touched one hand to his forearm above his tattoo. Akiza was one of his guardians now, which meant both of them would be staying behind. Not that he had ever used his powers before, but it he still felt somehow safer when the people with the claw markers were around.

Because his father definitely did not give him that feeling of parental security.

He knew it had to be the markers. He felt the same way when Luna was around, too. It wasn't just a feeling of safety, either. It was a calming effect that he felt deep down, soothing his emotions so he wouldn't act out. He had come to assume it was something of a safety lock on his abilities.

Now, he found himself going out there without that calming effect. Even if he could keep from using his powers on his own, the relaxation that came with having his guardians near seemed to prevent him from making stupid, brash decisions.

Usually.

…

Luna walked through the tunnels, exhausted before the clock even struck eight. Though the people of New Domino weren't all that religious due to their lack of a church, many of the people going out to fight had asked for her guidance before the battle. She did her best, but she was still relatively new to priesthood.

Sighing, she walked into the miniature worship room she'd set up, bearing the simplest of necessities. She had what she needed to conduct a service, but it was still a far cry from a full church. Several of the townsfolk had started coming to her little services every day, though whether it was from desire to worship the Crimson Dragon or fear of tomorrow's unknowns, she didn't know. It didn't really matter, either. Whether or not the people believed was their business. All she could do was provide condolences to the frightened folk.

As she walked inside, she paused at the sight of someone seated on the floor—chairs were a luxury in the caves—beneath the medallion of the Crimson Dragon. Luna walked inside slowly so she wouldn't frighten the person. A woman, judging by the size. No doubt she was scared for the battle.

She slowly sat down next to her, reaching out to touch her hand before jumping in surprise. Misty? Why was she there? She had never seemed to need anyone's support and never showed any sign of weakness. But now, here she was, crumpled on the floor of her makeshift church in tears. Squeezing her hand, she asked, "Misty? What's wrong?"

The woman shook her head, her tears still falling as she tried to form words. "I…"

The priestess felt her heart shatter. Did Misty normally fight this sort of pain on her own? Was she constantly holding back, hiding her emotions? "Misty…"

Suddenly, she shifted to collapse on Luna, wrapping her arms around her in a fierce embrace. "L-Luna…"

This was really strange, and she could only wonder what caused it to happen. She did what she felt was right and returned the embrace, offering a consoling pat on her back. "What happened?"

Slowly, she pulled back, wiping her eyes, and murmured, "Is it… Is it all right if I make a confession? I've never been a member of the church, but I…"

"Misty…" she started, reaching out to touch her shoulder. "Of course you can. The Crimson Dragon doesn't discriminate amongst his children."

She pulled back, drawing her black cloak more tightly over her shoulders. "I'm terrified…"

Curiously, she asked, "Of what?"

"I had a vision… I couldn't bring myself to mention it to anyone before. But now… I can't hold it in."

"It's all right." The priestess managed a smile, hoping to relax the other woman. "You can tell me anything. It will never leave this room."

"Yusei is going to die."

* * *

EPIC CLIFFIE.

So, who's getting ready to revolt against me and kill me in my sleep? Just remember, if you do that, you'll never know the ending! So, I'd love to hear theories! What do you guys got for me?

Oh, and, once again, I have my next-gens up on my Facebook! You don't have to have an account if you just want to paste the link, take a look, and leave. Like I said, that should be my next project after this one finally wraps up. Oh, and I finally got my first one colored! He's posted there, too! **facebook. c!om/ OCValkyrie** (Remove spaces and exclamation point)

Please review!

-Valk


	39. Azure Wings

Heh… Last chapter's epic cliffie went over well. In my mind :P It caught a lot of you off-guard, anyway, and that's what I was aiming for XD Man, I can't wait until that scene actually happens…

Also, I don't have the next chapter done yet. It's getting there, but they're giving me a little block, plus I have a couple of exams this week. I'll do my best to get the next chapter done by next Monday, but I wanted to let you know that there's a chance it might not be ready. I apologize in advance, just in case.

With that said, I'd like to thank **FiringShootingStar, aruasoul, ptd163, Q-A the Authoress, Rapis-Razuri, Flame-Metal-Heart, ProChampionDuelistAKAPyro, melan anime, firesarrow, Shinn Tsukishiro, AnimeKiwi369,** and** japanese hamm** for their reviews!

Anons include **poohbear4u, ChibiX, **and **LDC! Poohbear4u**: Hehe… Here's the next chapter for you XD **ChibiX**: Well, you're about to find out ;) I'm pretty sure you can imagine what he said, though. **LDC**: But Misty's already clarified that every one of her visions comes true sooner or later… If she tries to avoid it, it just makes the surrounding circumstances worse.

Thank you all for the reviews and here we have another of my favorite chapters so far :) You'll see why.

As per usual, my thanks to my awesome beta, **RobotFish**!

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Sunset Horizon  
**_**Chapter 39 – Azure Wings**

Yusei slipped through town, Stardust firmly in his grip. Two hours had already passed since they'd cleared the trees and entered town. They had the element of surprise on their side, giving them a head start on the kill count. It only took a short while for the Underground to realize what was going on, leaving the coup forces to rely on stealth for victory.

Luckily, stealth was right down Yusei's alley.

He crept along the outside edge of a house, moving into the sunlight to keep his shadow from giving away his position. Moving to the door, he reached out with his free hand to push it open and turned sharply, pointing his firearm inside the small abode.

A man gave a sound of alarm, raising his hands over his head before saying, "Don't shoot!"

Yusei frowned, taking in the sight of a young boy, maybe five or six, hiding down behind a counter. Browsing quickly for a weapon, he asked, "Who are you?"

He kept his hands up, his eyes nervously looking towards the little boy. "My name's Rick… Please, Yusei… Please help."

His eyebrow rose. "You know me?"

He nodded. "Of course. Everyone in New Domino knows about you and your group."

Tilting his head in the direction of the kid, he asked, "Your son?"

Nodding once more, he slowly shifted to get up from the floor and reached out for the boy to come to him. The kid latched onto his leg and held tightly, burying his face in his father's pantleg. Rick touched his son's head and brushed his fingers through his hair, saying, "Is there somewhere we can go? Where we'll be safe?"

Yusei nodded, reaching into his jacket and pulling out a piece of paper with 'Vykhod' written across it. It had been decided that if they came across any civilians, they would give them one of those pages and tell them to go to the forest. The coup forces waiting inside would be able to know they'd encountered one of their allies by the piece of paper and would proceed to move them through to the tunnels. The word written on the pages was the Sephylon word for 'yield,' a code Yusei and Z-one had come up with. Chances were, none of the enemy would know what it meant.

He held the page out towards Rick and asked, "Do you think you can make it to the forest?"

Frowning, he swallowed his spit and muttered, "I'm not sure… It's pretty far, and with all the chaos…"

"Yebatʹ," he cursed, then looked up. "All right, I'll cover you, but you have to move quickly."

He nodded. "Can I just grab something really quickly?"

"Material possessions can be replaced. There's food and clothing already there. Let's go."

"It's just…" He looked away and brushed his hand through his son's hair. "It's just a small mirror. It belonged to my wife before she died. I know exactly where it is."

Damn it. He had to make it sentimental, didn't he? They only had so much time before someone stumbled across them. "Make it quick."

He nodded and hurried down the hall, coming back a second later while tucking a small mirror in his pocket. "Thank you, Yusei."

He nodded towards the door and turned around, peering out into the street before stepping out into the open. Pointing Stardust ahead, he made a quick survey and started to move out, pausing as a gun barrel filled his line of sight.

A cough came from the newcomer, then the gun lowered to reveal Z-one standing outside the door. "What're you doing here, you brat?"

He nodded back towards the civilians, saying, "Getting them to safety."

Even in the heat of battle, a cigarette stayed between his grandfather's teeth as he grumbled, "Fine. Come on."

Flashing a quick grin, Yusei muttered for Z-one's ears only, "Hey, protecting the citizens is the job of the senators, right?"

He coughed a short laugh and retorted, "Not that any of 'em actually give a shit."

He stared pointedly at him before mumbling, "Isn't that why you're here? Fighting against a majority of the council instead of smoking yourself to death behind closed doors?"

Shrugging, he let a laugh tumble from his lips as he murmured, "Fine. You win this time, brat."

The only response Yusei could give was an ear-to-ear grin.

…

"Yusei!" Akiza called, running through the tunnels as quickly as her feet would carry her. She had woken that morning to find her husband of one night absent from their bed, instantly leading her to believe he had left without waking her. She stumbled to a halt, struggling for breath as she leaned against one of the walls, fighting back tears. She hadn't seen a single one of the people who were going out to fight, which was odd. Their fighting force comprised a decent number of their little colony, so the fact that they were absent meant that they must have left already.

She fought to keep her tears at bay, praying as hard as she could that the previous night spent with Yusei wouldn't be the last time she would see him. At this point in time, she wasn't sure how she could live without him. Especially if their child followed the trend she'd noticed and looked just like him. Between the three Fudo men she'd met, they looked very similar. She wasn't sure she could take it if she lost Yusei, then bore a child that looked just like him.

Her psychic powers had revealed the sex of their child, but she hadn't told Yusei that she even knew just yet. She didn't know how he would react to that. Until yesterday, he had seemed to cower away from anything that involved long-term commitment, like marriage or children. To say she was shocked when he agreed to marry was an understatement. He hadn't said anything about being ready to be a father, but she had chosen not to press him on it since he was marching off to battle the following morning. Instead, she'd held as close to him as she could in a lover's embrace, dearly hoping that wasn't her last chance to do so.

"Akiza?"

She turned, not at all surprised to find her vision blurred by tears. She was more shocked that she hadn't sensed Luna's approach, but, at the same time, she knew her powers were weaker when her emotional state was compromised. Forcing a small smile forward, she murmured, "He's already gone, isn't he?"

The green-haired priestess nodded once, replying, "Yeah. But… But he left a message with me for you."

Her eyes widened slightly at that. "He… He did?"

She nodded. "It was pretty long, too. Let's see if I remember it." She pushed up the sleeve to her robe without the red mark and began to read off the ink she'd written there. "Well, the big thing was that he wanted me to tell you that he wanted to wake you so he could kiss you farewell—not goodbye—but he couldn't. He said he knew that if he woke you, he wouldn't have been able to leave you at all."

Her tears returned at once as she mentally cursed him. Damn him and his romanticism. He could bring her from being angry to touched in a single sentence. Shaking her head, she managed to mumble, "Did he say anything else…?"

"Mm-hm," she hummed, trying to figure out how to start her next sentence. "He said… He said he wanted you to know that he _would_ be coming back. There's no 'if' about it. He will come back to you so the three of you-" she cracked a smile before finishing, "-can finally be a family. And he also wanted you to know that he has been trying to forgive his father. I'm not really sure why he couldn't tell you that himself, but whatever. He said he would do anything for you and, if you wanted them to get along, then he'd try."

Her tears finally broke free as she felt the urge to both throttle Yusei and cling to him without ever letting go. He could be so frustratingly romantic sometimes. Why couldn't he tell her these things himself? Deep down, she already knew the answer to that, but a part of her couldn't help but resent his departure without at least waking her.

It would be a long couple of days without him, that was for sure.

…

Crow dashed through the town, moving without being seen. He had imagined the Underground would be a lot more observant than this. Maybe his earlier theory really was true. After what that runt Lester reported, he imagined it was possible the Underground didn't have as many people as they'd thought and were sending out the slaves instead.

After all, there was supposedly a lot of unrest in the lower ranks.

Gritting his teeth, he leapt from one rooftop to the next, scampering across and shimmying down the opposite side of the building. Pulling Black-Winged from his holster, he turned around the corner and continued on. The plan called for him and Kalin to stay together, but his white-haired brother had disappeared from his sights a good twenty minutes ago and he no idea where he'd gone.

Sighing, he cursed under his breath and knew he couldn't break the plan to search for him. He just had to believe he was all right and had either forgotten the plan or had seen something that caught his eye. Crow was leaning towards something catching his eye, but he didn't understand why his friend wouldn't let him know instead of just disappearing.

Sometimes Kalin could really piss him off.

Silently grumbling, he shifted to turn a corner and sneered at the sight of an Underground lackey pointing a gun in his direction. The giant of a man glared in return, his weapon raised to fire at the Enforcer. Shock fell over Crow's features as he recognized the man, but kept his pistol raised as he muttered, "Hey, I know you."

The man frowned and kept his weapon pointed in return. "Oh? Do you?"

He nodded slowly and said, "Yeah… You're Annie's and Max's brother, aren't you?"

The man's eyes widened. "You… You're the one who took them from that place." Taking a slow step forward, he lowered his gun and asked, "Tell me, where are they?"

Crow took a step back to keep his distance, holding Black-Winged firmly. "Somewhere safe. My friend's been taking good care of them."

He looked away slowly, mumbling, "They told me they were killed."

An idea clicked in his mind as he said, "Help me out. Come to our side and leave the Underground."

Frowning, he murmured, "Why?"

He snorted once. "Isn't it obvious? Prove that you'll be our ally in this fight and I promise you'll be reunited with Annie and Max. It may not mean much, but I swear to the Crimson Dragon that they're healthy and alive."

He looked skeptical for a moment, then finally asked, "You promise, to the Sun and Moon, that they're all right?"

He nodded. "Not only that, but I swear they miss you as much as you seem to miss them. They smile and laugh, but there's something in their eyes that shows that they miss their big brother."

"All right," he said, shifting his gun to his off hand and extending his primary for a shake. "I'll trust you. My name is Greiger."

Greiger! He knew he'd recognize it when he'd heard it. Taking the gesture, he nodded. "Crow. Let's go get rid of some Underground assholes."

"You should know, there are others who are forced to serve. They would likely join your cause in exchange for freedom."

Grinning, he replied, "Freedom's what we're all about! Let me know if you see any of 'em."

…

Yusei grit his teeth as he dashed through the streets, side-by-side with Kalin. His friend had crossed paths with him a few hours ago after he'd paused for a brief moment to eat something, even though the plan called for him to stay with Crow. When he asked his friend why he'd split off, he simply smiled and said that Yusei was bound to be even more reckless in the face of battle than their brother, so he felt the need to watch out for him.

The young leader had doubted his friend's explanation and he didn't need his newly acquired godly powers to tell him that. He knew his friend wanted his revenge on Goodwin, though he still had no idea why he hated him so much. He would find out soon enough, he figured. In the meantime, all he could do was watch his brother's back to make sure he didn't do anything stupid in the name of vengeance.

His attention snapped up, his hand automatically snapping out to stop Kalin in his tracks. Straight up ahead was the Dragon's Claw, his home for the past year. What made him freeze wasn't the fact that he had so many fond memories of the place, but the feeling in his soul that there was something dangerous inside. He grit his teeth as the nausea settled in, his mind flashing in rage for a second.

Fucking bastards.

They were turning his precious home into a hideout. His and Akiza's sacred space was being used as an enemy fortress. How dare they. Closing his eyes for a second, he knew he had to stay calm as he approached slowly, then quickly grabbed Kalin's sleeve and pulled him back into an alleyway. Someone was coming out.

He and his friend watched as the doors opened and Jean and Goodwin walked out, surrounded by a thick gathering of guards. Surely they'd heard the gunshots already, but why were they in the Claw?

He sensed Kalin stiffen next to him and grabbed the fabric of the shoulder of his coat to keep him from charging out. There were too many Underground for the two of them alone. They needed a plan.

His friend sighed and brushed his hand off his shoulder, murmuring, "You can't understand how I feel, Yusei."

Whispering back, he said, "You never told me the story, so how can I?"

"He killed my grandfather, Yusei. Slowly, with gradual doses of poison. He needs to pay."

Turning to his friend, he muttered reassuringly, "And he will, Kalin. I promise. We'll make him and the Underground pay for everyone they've hurt. But, for now, we have to stick to the plan. There're too many of them for us alone."

"Fuck the plan," he muttered, shifting to stand and moving out into the open, pointing Hundred Eyes and a pistol he'd picked from a corpse before emptying his rounds, easily taking out at least five of the bodyguards before they could fight back.

As the other guards—Yusei did a quick count of twenty-one—raised their weapons, Kalin jammed Hundred Eyes into his holster and discarded the useless extra weapon to the ground. Hunching slightly, he leapt higher than anyone save Carly could and ignited both of his hands with his Earthbound flame, throwing the fires down below into the crowd.

Yusei grit his teeth and slipped out of his hiding spot, knowing he'd never forgive himself if something happened to Kalin. Pointing Stardust, he fired repeatedly to take out as many of the guards as he could before slipping behind cover to reload. Screams sounded as Kalin's fire burned the men, causing Yusei to peer out of his hiding place to see the fires were mild. Just enough to make the men stop the battle to try to put them out.

Sighing, he prayed Kalin knew what he was doing with his powers and turned again, firing on the group. In the back, he saw Goodwin and Jean exchange a glance and nod, then call out and order to one of the men. The two of them started to leave in different directions, leaving sight at a leisurely pace while the two Enforcers were stuck with their guards.

He saw Kalin snarl at Goodwin's retreating back as he tried to shove through the crowds, reaching to get to the man. Finally, he lit his hand and reared back, aiming to throw the fire at the former governor's back. He released the fires, letting them sail through the air towards his target. Goodwin turned slightly, completely ignoring the fire coming closer to him, and smiled.

Yusei didn't like that look.

He tried to keep his focus on warding back the guards, but he couldn't help but notice the glimmer of sunlight reflecting on a trail of water on the ground. His eyes widened as he made the realization, watching in vain as Kalin's flames shot towards Goodwin, sparks shooting off in every which way. His stomach dropped, knowing it was already too late. The only thing he could do at this point was warn his friend. "Kalin! Get away!" he called, looking around frantically for his brother.

The white-haired man was nowhere to be found, no doubt chasing after Goodwin. Knowing he'd have to trust his friend to survive, he turned and ran in a low crouch to avoid any gunfire as he ran for cover. Ducking down behind a low brick wall surrounding a home, he holstered Stardust and clamped his hands over his head.

An explosion sounded behind him as the liquid he now knew was oil erupted. Surely that was Goodwin's plan all along. But how had he known about Kalin's powers? Maybe he didn't. Maybe he had plans for one of his men to light it with a match, then the trail would follow to a hefty supply of gunpowder. It was the only thing that made sense.

Never mind the fact that it was a dirty, despicable trick to play.

Several more explosions went off in the background, igniting a chain-reaction in his town. He couldn't help it as his lips raised in a snarl, anger rushing through his blood with every heartbeat. Keeping one hand up to shield his eyes, he slowly turned to peer around the fence to see what was happening. Shock consumed his mind as he took in the damage.

In the place of his beloved town, a shamble of broken buildings now stood. His heart lodged in his throat as he caught sight of the carved sign from the Dragon's Claw laying across the street from where it should be, split into at least three pieces. His eyes moved against his better judgment towards the building itself, only to find a small part of the structure still intact. The good news was that the part concealing the hidden passage was preserved.

But… his home…

All of Akiza's hard work… Her pride and care… Everything she put into that bar. Her home… Leo's, Annie's, and Max's home… His home. Their home. So many memories; gone. All in a single instant.

His breathing started to quicken, his heart pounding in his ears. Those sick bastards would pay for this. What right did they have to tear apart people's lives? For what? Money? Power? They force children into slaves, hurting them until they obey. They oppress fearful adults into working for them, bribing them with money or the safety of their loved ones. When a few brave souls rise up to stop them, they reach out and crush them without mercy.

How many lives were torn apart by their actions?

What gave them the right? This was no holy war. It wasn't even a justified act. It was utter massacre. A twitch ran down his right arm, causing his fingers to clench around Stardust's grip. He stood in plain sight, just staring at the remnants of a once-peaceful town. He didn't care if he was shot. Not in that moment. All he wanted was to see the Underground decimated.

And he didn't care if he had to die to see it happen.

His jaw clenched as liquid ice poured through his veins, just like when he'd stopped Kalin's Earthbound. Only this time, it ran through his entire body from head to toe, freezing his body to the point of a painful numb. Despite the sun beating down overhead, he shivered as the purest of power burst through his body. Slowly, he raised Stardust over his head, aiming straight into the sky as he squeezed the trigger.

A single bullet speared into the heavens, igniting into a burst of white-blue fire. The flames spread out, taking the shape of a long neck, stretching to form wings, a body, legs, and a tail. In a sudden crescendo, the being snapped free from the blaze and solidified into a majestic dragon with a massive wingspan of at least ten meters. The white and blue colors of the beast shined in the sunlight as it opened its mouth and released a mighty screech.

With a dark look in his eye, Yusei muttered, "Zvezdnaya Pylʹ Drakon, ya prikazyvayu vam ubitʹ ikh vsekh."

_Stardust Dragon, I order you to kill them all_.

* * *

That can't end well… Who's with me on that?

I finished the subs this past week for the first time... I still love Z-one, canon or old codger. And Papa Fudo. And Yusei. Frankly, I love anyone who was or ever became a Fudo. Meaning I love Aki, too –winkwink–

Visit my Facebook! **facebook. c!om /OCValkyrie** (Remove spaces and exclamation point) I love to chat with you guys and hear thoughts and ideas! Drop me a line sometime, please? I'm usually pretty good about checking my Facebook, even when I shouldn't… ^^;

Anyway, please review!

-Valk


	40. Advent of Dragons

Finally got this sucker done! Between the flu and exams, I've been busy. I do apologize for the lateness, though. I thought I was getting back to a once-a-week basis, but I guess I fell a little behind ^_^ The next chapter is one I'm really looking forward to writing (for that matter, the rest of the series is…), so hopefully I'll have another one ready soon.

That being said, I'd like to thank **ptd163, Cretc, japanese hamm, Q-A the Authoress, FiringShootingStar, MewBladeXxX, theforgottenpeople96, Rapis-Razuri, melan anime, **and **Flame-Metal-Heart** for their awesome reviews!

Anons this week include **ChibiX, PoohBear4u**, and **LDC**! **ChibiX**: Yeah, Yusei's obviously not thinking clearly… But he is pretty emotional about his home in this fic. As for Jack and Kalin… **PoohBear4u**: You want them to have a boy? You don't think it'd be adorable if Yusei was a super protective daddy? Assuming he lives long enough to see his child? :P **LDC**: Yeah, he's going to need some courage… Good luck to him :)

All right, and here we go! New chapter on the horizon! (No pun intended)

* * *

_**Sunset Horizon  
**_**Chapter 40 – Advent of Dragons**

Akiza walked through the tunnels, doing her best to stay busy and keep from thinking about Yusei. Back when he was trapped in the tunnels, she had tried reaching out with her psychic senses to find him and had received a massive shock to her system. The enormous amounts of chaos aboveground at the time had spiked through her mind, giving her an immense headache that pulsed more strongly than an aneurysm.

It had forced her to collapse, her body unable to withstand the pressure. Because of that, she now knew not to try that again and relied on her belief that he would come back to her. To them, she decided, reaching one hand to settle on her stomach. She still hadn't grown much beyond a small bump, but she could regularly sense the small life forming inside of her.

Her powers had revealed the sex of the baby to her, but she hadn't mentioned it to anyone, not even Yusei. She was afraid of what he would say, especially since he hadn't been all that enthused at the thought of parenthood. Now that they were married, she knew he was one step closer to accepting it, but he still wasn't quite ready. With the battle looming, she hadn't expected him to focus on fatherhood. After all, he still had at least six months or so until the baby came.

A day and a half had passed since he'd left, but she tried to keep her thoughts focused on the future, on their lives together after the fight. She tried to think happy thoughts of them living side-by-side, together with their child. A smile crossed her lips when she imagined Yusei as a father. Even if he wasn't ready now, his personality would make him into an amazing parent. He was already something of a role model and father figure to Leo, Annie, and Max, always handling the kids with a laugh and cheerful smile. He could be an asshole when necessary, meaning he was capable of discipline, but he was still overall a lighthearted man with a strong love for familial bonds. He would be a great father.

He would come back. He had to.

Suddenly, she felt the world lurch and wondered if it was the nausea from her pregnancy. When small stones crumbled from the ceiling, she realized she was wrong. She fell against the wall, gripping onto jutted rock to stay upright as the ground shook again. A sharp pain burned through her arm, forcing her to open her eyes to see her tattoo—now covered by a long glove—glowing through the black fabric. She didn't understand it, but something told her it was Yusei using his powers. Her heart sank, something deep down enlightening her to what she never wanted to know.

Yusei had summoned the dragons to battle.

He was risking his life to bring out the majestic beings of legend. He was doing exactly what she feared most. He was ignoring his own safety and recklessly unleashing everything he had. The ground around her shook again and, though it was utterly useless, she cried out, "Yusei! Stop it, you stupid idiot!"

She collapsed to the tunnel floors, her hand pressed to her mark as tears fell down her cheeks. "Please… Stop it…"

…

Yusei stood in plain sight, his head tipped back as he watched the azure dragon soar overhead. Stardust Dragon hovered to a stop above him, rearing its head back and inhaling to draw in energy. Tiny blue particles gathered in the magnificent beast's mouth, building up inside its body as it processed it into a new matter. Thrusting its head forward, it released its breath and launched a massive stream of pure blue energy across the destroyed land.

It started to move, sweeping the blast across the already-demolished ground and instantly ending all the Underground foot soldiers caught in the way. Screams sounded as the useless pests tried to run, only to delay the inevitable. The stream of power narrowed as it started to diminish, gradually fading into nothing.

Yusei couldn't help but smile to himself. This power was his, and he would use it to stop the Underground once and for all. Let them try to stop him. How could they possibly stand up to a mythical being comprised of pure energy? Stardust Dragon wasn't the Crimson Dragon's general of generals for no reason. Let them come. Goodwin, Unicorn, Raines, Jeager, Bolton, Heitmann, Malcolm… Whatever was left of the Sayer family… Let them come. Let all the corrupt senators come.

He would kill them all.

Stardust reared his head back and swallowed another batch of ethereal particles, gathering the energy for another attack. As he moved to release, Yusei couldn't help but grin when he spotted Jean Unicorn in the range of fire before being disintegrated as his dragon ally unleashed his power.

Before he could stop himself, a laugh tumbled from his lips, starting as a dry chuckle, then building into a full-out maniacal bellow. One senator down. Only six more Underground supporters to go. It was so easy. Such power was something he only imagined having. Why hadn't he wanted to unleash this fury before?

A weight slammed into him, knocking him to the ground unexpectedly. He fought against his assailant, shoving to get them off frantically while they pushed him down, one hand gripping his hold with his pistol, keeping him from firing on them.

"Yusei!"

The voice sounded really close, yet so far at the same time. It was muffled, almost as if he was underwater and could only hear words without actually hearing them. A few more hollow calls sounded as he tried to fight with the person, using all his strength to try to push them away. He could just order Stardust to pull them off, if needed.

Finally, he felt a hand connect with his cheek, snapping him suddenly back to reality. Blinking, he stared at his 'attacker' to find his father kneeling above him, eyes wide as he searched his son's. Grunting, Yusei touched a hand to his head and slowly moved to sit up, muttering, "Why did you stop me?"

Realizing that he'd gotten through to him, he climbed off and moved to a squatting position in front of him. He held his pistol in-hand, his shotgun—the Zero Reverse—strapped to his back for later use. "Yusei, you can't do this… I may not be your guardian anymore, but I can't let you fall into the madness of power. You'd be no different than _them_ if you did."

He turned away slightly, looking up at the sky to see Stardust Dragon fade away into a burst of pale blue sparks. Snorting once, he thought back to a moment ago to realize his father was right; he was drunk on his power. Of course, he wasn't about to tell him that. "I was fine."

He reached his free hand out, slapping him across the cheek once again. "Are you kidding me? Look, Yusei. Look at what's left of the town you vowed to protect!"

Slowly, unwillingly, he turned to lean back against the brick wall where he'd taken cover from the explosions a few moments ago before looking out over the town. Beyond the buildings the Underground had demolished, two thick tracks of debris sliced through the settlement, leaving nothing but burned soil in their wake. He'd done that. He was responsible. Those were the remains of Stardust Dragon's attacks. He'd destroyed homes and store; crops and barns.

He was a monster.

Avoiding his father's gaze, he muttered, "Do you want me to thank you?"

Shaking his head, Katsuro set his hand on his son's shoulder and replied, "All I wanted was for you to stop." After a slight moment of silence, he whispered in a tone so low, Yusei could barely hear, "The same thing happened to your mother at first."

He frowned and reached to his side for the water canteen Akiza had prepared for him before taking a long gulp. He may not ever be able to atone for this sin, in neither the eyes of the gods nor the people who lived in that town, but he knew he would at least continue to fight. Without the dragons' help.

He hated to admit it, but he was now indebted to his father.

Shoving the sleeve of his jacket up to his elbow, he stared at the mark of the Signer for a long moment, wondering why he had to bear this burden. If the damned thing had never gotten into his family and never cursed his mother before him, she wouldn't have died. If she hadn't been such a martyr during the war, then maybe his parents would have been closer and his father would have involved himself in his life more. His life would be peaceful, with a loving family, even.

But…

If he'd had such a great family back home, he would have followed in his predestined footsteps and become senator of the Fudo line. He never would have come to New Domino, never would have reunited with Kalin, never would have met Jack or Crow.

Never would have met Akiza.

Seven years ago, he never would have laid eyes on the woman who became his wife. His eyes shifted to stare at the wedding ring on his fourth finger. He would never have fallen in love with the fiery beauty who could bring him to his knees with a look. The woman of his dreams, the opposite half of his soul, the mother of his child. If he had never come to town, he wouldn't be starting a family of his own now.

Shaking his head, he fixed his sleeve and drew his pistol from his holster. He quickly refilled the ammunition before shifting to stand, turning slightly address his father over his shoulder, saying, "Thanks."

He stood up next to him, humming a quick response, "Hm?"

He started to walk away, muttering, "Thanks for being such an asshole so I would run from the Capital."

He stiffened behind him. "Yusei, I…"

Flashing an honest smile, he said, "I'm not angry anymore. You are who you are. I just realized that I have what you never did. I have a family I cherish and would do anything to keep safe. And I only have it because you pushed me away, so thanks."

Puzzlement crossed his father's features as he tried to figure out what exactly his son was saying. "I don't really follow…"

Chuckling a short laugh, Yusei muttered, "You know what? You really don't have to."

As he walked away to rejoin the fight—this time with his own two hands—he felt lighter. He still wasn't sure if this meant he'd forgiven his father or not, but he didn't care. All he knew was that he had a beautiful, spirited wife waiting for him to come home.

He couldn't wait to hold her in his arms again.

…

Jack wandered through the streets, keeping Archfiend in his hand as he moved along, searching for Underground filth. An explosion had sounded out a matter of moments ago, followed by some sort of crash he'd never heard before. He'd been fighting off the Underground inside the tunnel attached to the governor's mansion, so he hadn't been able to see what the commotion was.

Now, he found himself above ground again, looking through the town and trying to locate the source of the sound. There was nothing to be seen, save the rough marks of torn-up dirt at least three meters across and longer than he could see. Whatever had done that had also taken a section out of the governor's estate itself, leaving two dilapidated sides with a gaping hole clean through the middle.

Just what kind of weapons were the Underground using?

Gritting his teeth, he wondered what could have made such an impact and decided to stay on an extra high alert. The last thing he needed was to get hit by something like that. Moving through the streets, he caught a glimpse of someone sneaking around, causing him to point and fire a warning shot. He didn't see them well enough to know if they were friend or foe, so he ducked down behind cover and waited for a return.

When a bullet rang out, clanging against the metal pane he'd ducked behind, he leapt out and stood tall as he fired again. The Underground footman gripped his shoulder as Jack's shot connected, then fell to the ground as the blond finished him off.

Pathetic insects.

They didn't even know who they were up against. Jack's veins carried the blood of kings. He was destined to bring about great change. It was written for him long before he was born. He would one day be king and lead the millions of people of Granel in peace and prosperity.

Except, Jack was never one to believe in destiny. A part of him knew, even as a fourteen-year-old boy visiting another country eight years ago, that he would never be able to lead a country under their guidance. His advisors and teachers were all aiming to make him into the kind of king his father wanted, not the kind of king the people deserved.

Scoffing slightly, he knew no one expected him to be a good king. His attitude was just too self-absorbed. Deep down, a part of him knew that he had to go out and experience the world from a peasant's point of view to truly understand how to lead. The only problem was that everyone in Granel had known his face. He couldn't sneak out and blend in with the people there.

When his father had suggested a trip to Yliaster for peace talks to uphold the collapsing treaty, he had volunteered to go. This could be his chance. It was pure luck when Yusei had stumbled up to their door, boasting about freedom and how great it felt. It was the perfect opportunity.

A gunshot echoed through the street, followed by a black flash in front of him. In a split-second, he stopped to register what had happened, only to find Carly clinging to his waist before she slumped slightly and released a small, "Uhn…"

His initial reaction was to wrap his free hand around her to support her before saying, "Carly!"

She looked up at him with a weak smile and murmured, "I'm sorry… I couldn't let anything happen to you…"

He shifted his hold on her, eyes widening when he felt warmth on her lower back. Blood. "Carly!" he called again, eyes tearing away from her to scan the area. Spotting a man peering out a window, he raised Archfiend and fired, splintering the wall before squeezing the trigger again to fire the killing shot.

Turning his attention back to the woman in his arms, he frowned and shifted to lift her off the ground. She gave a cry of agony as he moved her, causing him to cringe as he moved quickly to get to cover. He ducked back inside the remains of the governor's estate, bringing her into a parlor for a minute amount of safety. Gritting his teeth, he shifted to set her down on the table as she whimpered, "I'm sorry… I wasn't thinking…"

"Shut up and lie down," he muttered, wishing she'd save her energy. "I have to get the bullet out."

Nodding slowly, she managed to do as he asked and laid on her side with her back to him. "I just saw him pointing his gun at you and I had to protect you…" She gave a dry chuckle, cringing when she upset her injury before continuing, "I guess I could've pushed you out of the way, but I wasn't thinking…"

"No, you weren't," he grumbled. Why did she have to be so damn sweet? She should've been taking care of herself! A part of him knew she'd probably just saved his life, but he couldn't help but be angry that she'd risked herself like that. He'd only let her join the fight because she had her powers and was quick enough to get out of the way of any bullets fired at her.

Gritting his teeth, he set Archfiend on the table behind her and gently touched his fingers to her back. Between his field knowledge of injury from the past eight years and his education as a young teen, he knew she was hurt badly. The bullet hit her in the lower back, right near the middle. He'd seen a soldier in Granel who received a similar injury and they hadn't walked since.

He had to get her back to Yusei's girl. Her magic-like healing ability would be her only chance.

…

Kalin ran through the streets, chasing after Goodwin's retreating form. He knew Yusei would be fine on his own. All that mattered right now was finally ending Goodwin and getting revenge. His grandfather had done nothing wrong. He was caught up in the games or power-hungry politicians and lost his life.

Somewhere behind him, an explosion sounded out, but he couldn't bring himself to care. His friends would be able to take care of themselves.

He ran through the streets, leaping easily to a rooftop to get better distance. Misty said these powers were a curse, but he couldn't see any reason to call them such. Maybe hers were. He could imagine that being burdened with the future would be a heavy weight to carry, but having powers that could be used to make the villains in the world suffer were a blessing.

He could bring judgment to them. Punish them for their crimes.

A mighty screech sounded high above him, causing him to turn slightly and glance over his shoulder. His eyes widened in surprise at the sight of a beast hovering above the town on pearlescent wings, its head rearing back as it inhaled deeply.

Kalin had no idea what it was or where it came from. He'd never seen anything so large before. The only word that came to mind to describe it was a dragon from the legends. But where had it come from? Why was it there?

More importantly, whose side was it on?

His powers could only help him so much against something like that. Gritting his teeth, he watched as it unleashed a massive stream of blue power. It crashed into the town, decimating buildings standing in its way. People caught in the blast gave a short scream, then were instantly erased from existence.

The blue fire even more beautiful than his own ran through town, heading straight towards him. Moving quickly, his newfound reflexes kicked in as he leapt out of the way to land on another rooftop just out of range. Winds whipped past as he braced himself to stay put, hoping he'd be able to outlast the raid.

As quickly as it started, the attack ended as the fire dissipated into nothing. He lowered his arms and glanced around, surveying the damage done. A slight trench of burnt soil at least three meters across ran through town, clearing a path through buildings, crops, and what was once a throng of Underground lackeys.

Inhaling deeply, he couldn't help but wonder if some of their own were caught in the blast. Yusei? Jack? Crow? Were they all right? Gritting his teeth, he knew he'd find out soon enough.

His eyes drifted back to the sky as the beast—dragon?—reared its head back for a second strike. He stayed put, watching as it unleashed hell onto the other side of town. What was controlling that thing? Was it the Underground? Did they somehow gain control of a weapon like that?

What in the name of Crimson was going on?

Suddenly, the attack stopped as the beast looked down below, then suddenly vanished into a plethora of small lights. What in the world was that thing? It wasn't any kind of illusionary Earthbound magic. The damage it caused was definitely real. But what in the world was it? It wasn't just some overgrown lizard that wandered too far from home. Most animals didn't explode into sparks.

Shaking his head, he knew he wouldn't be able to figure it out on thought alone. He turned back to the matter at hand, taking a deep breath while glancing down below for Goodwin. He knew he'd have to focus for this fight. Goodwin himself wasn't much of a threat, but he was surely still protected by guards. However, after that creature's bombardment, who knew how many Underground were left?

Did Goodwin even survive it?

He grit his teeth, knowing that, either way, Goodwin would have his comeuppance.

Leaping across buildings with cat-like grace, he kept his eyes on the town below for any sign of the man. He had to be around here somewhere, unless he was vaporized by that thing. His search went on endlessly as he scoured the once-peaceful city for the scoundrel that took his grandfather from him.

He was about to give up, thinking he'd been incinerated in the blast. Just as he was about to turn back and return to the main battlefield, he caught a glimpse of grey hair moving around a corner. Moving silently across the rooftops, he kept his eyes on the person down below, unable to stop himself from hoping it was Goodwin.

Finally, the man turned just enough for him to catch sight of his features. A smirk crossed his lips as he realized it was indeed the man he was searching for. Rex Goodwin would die today.

Leaping off the roof, he lit both hands and pounced towards him. He would make him suffer as painfully as he could. Kill him slowly, just like he did to his grandpa. Raising his hands over his head, he moved to bring them down on his target as he flew through the air towards him.

Goodwin looked up in surprise, his expression falling flat once again when he realized what was going on. He stepped back a few paces to dodge the initial attack, then muttered, "You'll regret that."

He didn't seem at all surprised to see a man with fire emanating from his palms, making Kalin wonder if he knew about Earthbounds. He'd been allies with Sayer, a psychic, so maybe he knew more than it seemed. It didn't matter. He would die today. Kalin snarled and raised one hand in front of him, clenching his fist to make the flames burn brighter. "Goodwin… Do remember a man by the name of Aeron Kessler?"

His eyebrow arched slightly, his posture completely calm in the face of danger. "Hm… The name sounds familiar, but I can't say where from."

His lips curled even more as he fought to keep his anger in check. "Aeron Kessler was governor of this town before you came here. He was a good man, only wanting to protect the people of this settlement! He did his job well, but it wasn't enough for the council. It wasn't enough for you! You had to have this property, so you killed him!"

He didn't seem fazed at all as he murmured, "Oh, that's right. Him. A worthless pawn."

Moving slightly, he clenched both fists at his sides as the flames burst to burn in a pure white fire. "Goodwin-! That man was my grandfather! My sole family in the world! And you killed him because it didn't suit your purposes! What kind of senator are you?"

"One who knows how to make a profit. This world is entirely corrupt, Mr. Kessler. The only way to make it in this world is to make yourself the best you can be. The wealthy and powerful are the ones who survive."

His eyebrow twitched. _That_ was his excuse? He hadn't been expecting anything different, but a part of him at least wanted him to fear for his life. "This conversation is over. I'll make you regret hurting innocents."

He pounced forward, flipping over Goodwin's head and landing behind him. Reaching out, he gripped his forearms with his fire-coated hands, causing him to stiffen and stifle a cry of pain at the heat burning his skin. Clenching more tightly with one hand, he released the other and pulled his enemy against him to use his body as a brace, then crossed his hand in front of him to place his hand right in Goodwin's face.

He finally released a scream, the close proximity causing the skin of his face to burn. Kalin shook him slightly, hissing into his ear, "Did you ever wonder what it was like? To know your life is slipping away, but being unable to do anything about it? Feeling the pain as every nuance of strength ebbs away like an outgoing tide?" He released him, shoving him away to fall on his hands and knees. Staring down at him, he spat once and snarled, "I'll make you understand what sort of sick crimes you've committed."

Goodwin knelt on the ground, one hand clutched to his face, and he panted for breath. "Y-you…"

Walking up to him, he slammed a kick into his stomach and pulled Hundred Eyes out to shoot him in the back of the thigh. "Go ahead. Whimper. Beg for your life."

Waving his left hand, he extinguished the fire and gripped his hand into the other man's hair, lifting him from the ground and shoving him back down to crush his injured flesh into the warm soil of midday. He released another scream of agony as the action repeated, punishing him for every life he'd ever taken.

With his right, still-ignited hand, he reached around to clap it over his mouth, burning him even further. To take the torture one step further, he jammed his fingers in his mouth and fried him with heat greater than that of a fireplace toasting a kettle of warm water.

Letting go, he let him drop to the ground again and snarled, "Had enough yet?" Cupping his unlit hand over his ear, he leaned closer in mockery and asked, "Have you?"

Sighing, he looked down over his limp form and let his breathing start to even out, knowing he'd given him enough torture. He started to walk away, closing his eyes in contemplation. He almost wished he'd live with those burn wounds now. It would serve him right.

Stopping in his tracks, he glanced back over his shoulder, pointed Hundred Eyes, and fired.

No, it was better if he was dead.

…

Akiza sat in the tunnels, biting her lip and knowing something bad was happening. She had felt the power of the dragons surge overhead, both physically and spiritually. The caves around her had shook violently as a terrible noise sounded above, causing her tattoo to start glowing and make her arm throb.

She had immediately searched for Luna, hoping her foster-sister would be able to help her understand a little better. She was a priestess of the church, and she might know why Yusei did what he did.

Now, the two of them sat side-by-side, holding hands and praying Yusei would get a hold of himself.

The trembling above had stopped and their marks had stopped shining, but they had no way of knowing if or when it would start again. Akiza knew it would piss him off, but she couldn't help but hope his father had helped him. The man was his guardian until the previous night, and he understood the power of the Signer better than anyone else in town. She imagined Z-one knew something of it, but she didn't know how much.

Regardless, she prayed Yusei had stopped.

"Where's Akiza?"

She looked up as the unmistakable accent called her name with a panicked tone. What was going on? Why was Jack looking for her? Her stomach dropped as her brain told her something bad really had happened to Yusei. She stood up and ran in the direction of the entrance, fear pumping through her blood as she tried to tell herself he was fine. She turned the corner to find the blond marching through the tunnels with a few of the armed villagers who were acting as the last line of defense. In his arms, Carly laid limply with Jack's white and violet trademark jacket tied tightly around her waist.

Akiza couldn't help but gasp when she realized parts of it were stained red.

She pushed her way to the front of the gathering crowd and demanded, "What happened?"

Jack averted his gaze, hating to be on the negative side of someone's judgment. "She… took a shot for me. Jumped in the bloody way." He looked up to make eye contact with the psychic and added, "Save her, please."

It was the first time she had ever heard Jack Atlas use the word 'please.' On top of that, she couldn't recall ever seeing such emotion in his eyes. He was always so guarded and seemed to keep everyone at an arm's length. Scoffing once, she couldn't help but mutter, "She loves you."

He nodded. "I know. Please, save her."

She nodded her head down the tunnels, not wanting to waste anymore time, and said, "This way."

He followed after her at a hurried pace, moving down towards one of the rooms they'd set up with beds for injured or sick. If the amount of blood on the jacket was any indication, she was hurt badly. His voice sounded behind her as they moved, saying, "I pulled the bullet out already, but she's bleeding heavily. On top of that, I've seen an injury like this back in Granel. It left the recipient paralyzed from the waist down."

She stopped at one of the rooms, letting him go in first to lay her down, saying, "I'll do everything I can, Jack. Lay her on her side. Make sure her head is turned so she can breathe."

He nodded an affirmation and shifted to set her down as gently as he could, cringing visibly as she cried out in pain. Stepping back so the psychic could get to her injuries, he muttered, "Please, save her. I love her."

She nodded once and, though she and Jack hadn't gotten along that well, they had managed to coexist and accept each other as a part of Yusei's life. "I'll do everything I can, Jack. Carly's my friend."

"But-" he started, cutting off as she continued.

She peeled back the fabric of the jacket to examine the injury before finishing, "But I know she helped you thaw out your frozen heart. As thanks, can you do something for me?"

She wasn't looking at him, but heard him mutter, "Of course."

"Go back out there and take care of Yusei. I… I have a really bad feeling that there's something wrong. I'm worried about him."

"Yusei's my friend. We have each other's back any day."

She looked pointedly at him and muttered, "And Carly's mine. Please, go take care of Yusei. There's nothing else you can do here. Trust me to heal Carly and go save this town you swear you call home."

Finally, he nodded once more and turned to leave, walking down the passages towards the exit. Sighing, she turned back to her friend and placed her hands over the wound. Time to get started.

* * *

Well, Kalin's cracked. Yusei's cracked. Jack finally found his heart. Crow got his scene last chapter, so that's why he's not here.

Thoughts on this chapter? Any guesses on the next one? I'd love to hear what you have to say!

Oh, and stop by my Facebook! **facebook. c!om /OCValkyrie** (Remove spaces and exclamation point). Not only do I have my next-gens up there, but I've started a Fanart Friday where I share one of the thousand-plus 5D's fanarts I have saved on my hard drive. Plus, then you get to see whatever random and quirky thoughts cross my mind. It's a pretty crazy place up there. –taps head–

Please review!

-Valk


	41. Shotgun Opera

Howdy, everyone! Sorry this is so late… With all of my homework to do this week, it was pretty inevitable ^^; I really hope the contents of this chapter will make up for it. But maybe it won't. I dunno. It's worth a shot, right?

Anyway, my thanks go out to **Q-A the Authoress, FiringShootingStar, japanese hamm, Flame-Metal-Heart, melan anime, MewBladeXxX, theforgottenpeople96, RobotFish, **and **AnimeKiwi369** for their incredible reviews!

And our lone anon reviewer, **ChibiX**! Hehe… Yeah, I was thinking of episode 151, too XD I giggle every time I see that slap. I have a .gif of it saved on my hard drive. As for the other dragons, I'm not really sure yet.

Many thanks to **RobotFish** for his beta work!

Oh, and I want to clarify. When I say I'm expecting fifty chapters, I mean more like there'll forty-five chapters and a chunky epilogue. Thanks and enjoy the show!

* * *

_**Sunset Horizon  
**_**Chapter 41 – Shotgun Opera**

Three days after their main force departed, Akiza moved towards the front of the caves as a loud noise came closer. She kept Black Rose Dragon in her hand, trying to keep herself from letting her guard down and hoping it was Yusei and everyone coming back. Focusing her psychic senses in that direction, slowly extending them so she didn't get the massive shock, she pried for incoming emotions.

A wave of relief washed over her as she sensed a strong feeling of accomplishment mixed with exhaustion, hunger, relaxation, and a yearning to reunite with loved ones. She smiled and shifted to holster her pistol under her skirt and muttered for her own benefit, "It's them…"

Luna stood behind her, unarmed for battle but hoping it was their allies, perking up when she heard her. "You're sure, Akiza?"

She nodded, tears filling her eyes as she moved forward, shoving through the crowd and standing on tiptoe to see. Slowly, people started sliding down the hill through the entrance hidden in the trees by Yusei's forge, starting with Sherry, Crow, and Kalin coming in first. Z-one slid down next, moving far too easily for such an old man, and shifted to stand on the side to get out of the way. Katsuro slid down a little shakily, then sighed and stepped to wait by the door with one hand resting casually on the stock of the shotgun behind him.

Yusei came down next, eyes already searching for his wife among the crowd of people waiting. She held her hand over her head, catching his attention while pushing through. Her tears finally broke free as she wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders, clinging to him like there was no tomorrow in sight. For a time, she had worried that might have been true.

He returned the embrace with equal fervor, one hand settling on the back of her waist and the other burying in her hair, his lips pressing soft kisses to her tresses next to it. She gripped his jacket in fistfuls, inhaling his warm scent and staying silent as she acknowledged that he was back and he was all right.

Shifting in his hold slightly, she moved to bring her dominant hand back enough to pound her fist against his chest, her tears turning salty as she vented her frustration against him. He grunted slightly at the change in her demeanor, muttering, "Akiza, what-?"

She hiccupped as she looked up at him, mumbling for his ears only, "H-how could you, Yusei…?"

His face stayed blank, showing he had no idea what she was talking about, causing her to raise her arm to show her gloved forearm. "Don't think I don't know! Why…? What possessed you to do it?"

Eyes widening, he realized what she was talking about and sat in dumbfounded silence for a minute. He averted his gaze slowly, still holding her firmly in his arms, and whispered, "I don't have a good answer for that. I'm sorry, Akiza."

Dropping her forehead to his shoulder, she felt another wave of tears coming as she moved to wrap her arms around him again. "I don't…"

Her emotions got the better of her as she broke down into tears again, causing him to pull her to him more tightly and coo soothingly in her ear, "I promise it'll never happen again. I promise…"

His kiss pressed to her hair again and, as much as she wanted to be angry with him for calling the dragons, she knew it could wait until after she held him a little longer. She let herself melt into his hold, leaning against him and shifting to wipe her tears on his shoulder.

A light tap touched her shoulder, causing her to draw back ever-so-slightly to see Jack standing there with his eyes averted. "Sorry to interrupt, but…"

She nodded once and raised her hand to wipe her eyes, saying, "Carly's fine. Or, she will be." Sniffling, she rested her head on Yusei's shoulder before continuing, "She's in the same room you left her. I healed her enough to halt the permanent damage, but she's still hurt. She can't walk for a quite awhile, but I healed her enough so she will be able to one day. Go to her. She's been waking up today."

He nodded, murmured a quick 'thank you' under his breath, and quickly moved through the tunnels. Yusei's arms pulled her against him again as his voice murmured against her hair, "Jack told me what happened on the way back. I'm glad she's all right."

She nodded and looked around to see a majority of the crowds had thinned out, leaving just pockets of people still reconnecting. Several of the villagers who had gone out were nowhere to be seen, all of them off to return to their families.

Resting her head on Yusei's shoulder, she glanced over some of the others around to see Kalin hugging Misty gently, one hand combing through her silken hair as she smiled warmly in hers and Yusei's direction. She didn't know what that meant, but turned off to see Crow holding Luna in both arms, grinning and touching his forehead to hers with a look of complete happiness on his face. It was good to see them getting along so well. They made a cute pair.

To one side, she saw Lester and Primo talking to their grandfather, Jakob. She didn't know what they were talking about, but she couldn't bring herself to care as she continued to survey the small nook. Sherry was near the entrance, reaching out to grab Bruno's lapel and kissing him full on the lips. He seemed to release a sound of surprise, but slowly seemed to accept it and reciprocate. That was an odd match if she ever saw one.

Jack was back with Carly, leaving the only other occupants of the area as Yusei's father and grandfather. They stood on opposite sides of the room, the latter holding a cigarette between his lips as he lit it. Waving out the match, he looked up at the ceiling and seemed to smile bitterly as he inhaled the tobacco.

His father stood back and watched herself and Yusei interact with a light smile. She offered a weak upturn of her lips and mouthed 'thank you' over Yusei's shoulder, sure that he was the one who stopped Yusei from using the dragons.

Turning back into the crook of Yusei's neck, she held him close and offered a quick prayer of thanks that he came back to her. She'd been terrified that something would happen to him and she would never feel his touch again. Terrible nightmares had plagued her mind, images of seeing his lifeless body being carried into the tunnels or hearing that he would never come back.

It had absolutely terrified her.

Pulling closer, she knew she wouldn't be letting him out of her sight for quite awhile. If his hold on her was any indication, the feeling was mutual. She couldn't wait to go back to their bed and cuddle together, feel his arms hold her close and his lips on hers. It had only been three days since she'd last felt his embrace, but it had tested her every ounce of worry.

"I love you," she murmured, finally letting a small smile crack when he pulled her even more closely.

One hand let go of her slowly, then trailed up to touch her chin, lifting her gaze to meet his. Cupping his hand on her cheek, he whispered, "I love you, too, Akiza. I always will." He drew her a little closer, gently touching his lips to hers as he kissed his wife. It started as a soft touch of the lips, then gradually became a more passionate exchange as they melted to lean into each other.

And then a gunshot rang out.

She felt him stiffen against her, causing her to pull away and instinctively touch his chest for an injury. "Yusei-!"

He relaxed and gripped her upper arms, shaking his head. "I'm fine, Akiza. Are you?"

She nodded, running her hands down the front of his jacket one more time to make sure. Slowly, she tore her eyes away from his and glanced over his shoulder, surveying the area to see what happened. Looks of confusion and worry reflected back on everyone else's face as they looked around for the source. Did someone's weapon go off in their holster? No one had their gun in hand, even.

Slowly, her focus fell on Z-one as his cigarette dropped to the floor and his hand reached to peel back his jacket, revealing a red stain covering the left side of his chest that spread by the second. His eyes stared at it for a long moment, then finally looked up with an impassive expression on his face. "Second bullet…" he muttered, dropping to his knees, "to hit… me…"

Then he dropped to the ground and laid still.

All was silent for a moment as everyone took in the sight of him lying there. Finally, Yusei tore away from Akiza and ran over to him, crying, "Z-one!"

She reached out to stop him, still not knowing who had shot him or where they were. Her senses weren't finding anything, but she knew he wouldn't listen if she tried to keep him near her. He dropped to the ground beside his grandfather, reaching out to lay him on his back and pressed his hands to the wound, not caring about the blood now covering his hands. "Z-one, don't you dare die on me…"

A high-pitched cry of agony sounded from the side and she turned to see Misty trying to move towards Z-one, one hand outstretched uselessly towards the scene. Kalin held her back with an arm around her waist, keeping her from getting too close as she shakily murmured, "No…! My… My vision…"

Kalin looked to her and asked, "Misty…?"

She buried her face in her hands as tears burst forward, mumbling through her tears, "I thought it was Yusei… It never crossed my mind that…"

He shifted to hold her a little more tightly, shushing her until later. They needed to take care of Z-one right now. Akiza knew she would never forgive herself if she didn't do anything and moved over, kneeling next to Yusei and murmuring, "Let me heal him."

He nodded, keeping his hands over the wound to apply pressure as she moved closer, hoping and praying she wouldn't fail. Z-one was her husband's hero and she knew that if anything happened to him, he'd be left broken and empty.

"Bah, missed."

Everyone else looked up as a voice sounded, trying to find the source of the malicious tone. No one except their group was present, leaving them confused as the same voice sounded again, "Guess I'll have to try again."

A gunshot sounded, causing a small amount of soil on the cave wall to scatter from the impact. Yusei looked up to see his father holding his pistol, aiming at nothing in particular. Katsuro stayed silent as the mysterious voice sounded again, this time saying, "Never was easy to screw with you, Katsuro."

With his hands still covered in his grandfather's blood, he slowly shifted to stand while trusting Z-one to his wife. "What the hell?"

A slight blur shifted through the cavern, gradually bending until it took the shape of a human. The camouflaged coloring started to fade, revealing a tall man with gold-blond hair and long-barreled pistol in his hand. He smirked and said, "You caught me."

Yusei's jaw dropped, his eyes narrowing in anger as he snarled, "Roman?!"

The man, Roman, shook his head and said, "I was aiming for you, but I hit the wrong one."

Fury burned through his blood, but a throb in his chest told him that Akiza's and Luna's presence would keep him from losing control. He considered himself to be a strong person, but he couldn't fight them as tears of frustration pricked his eyes. His childhood mentor had shot his grandfather. But why? He gripped Stardust and pulled it from his holster as he shouted, "What the hell, Roman? Why?! Why would you do this?"

He grinned and didn't seem to care that there were people all around him drawing their pistols. "Did you make that?" he asked, nodding his head towards his former pupil's weapon. "I always knew you had a talent for the craft."

He ignored him as he asked again, "Why did you shoot Z-one?"

"I told you," he muttered, completely calm despite the anger pouring in on him from all sides. "I was aiming for you."

Ice gripped his heart as he managed, in a much weaker tone than before, "Why do you want to kill me?"

He shrugged. "It'd serve you right. Revenge is a bitch, as they say."

"R-revenge…?" he stammered.

He nodded, saying, "You killed my brother, so I want you dead."

Yusei froze, wondering what he was talking about. "Your… brother…?"

"Please," he grumbled. "Don't tell me you didn't know. There are only so many 'Goodwin' families in the Capital."

He felt as though his heart had stopped beating, his breathing becoming labored as the realization hit him. "You… Goodwin's your…?"

He choked a short laugh, then doubled over in a full-out belly laugh. "You never knew my surname, did you?"

Before Yusei could answer, a deafening gunshot fired in the small caves. Roman grunted and shifted to grip his side as blood soaked through his shirt, then glanced over his shoulder to see Katsuro standing there with his shotgun pointed towards him. The barrel was still smoking as he glared with the darkest look Yusei had ever seen and murmured, "My son killed your brother, yes, but you shot my father, then continued to threaten my son. Best friends or not, I can't forgive you, Roman."

He coughed a short laugh, then turned to spit up a wad of blood. "Heh… You got more gall than I gave you credit for, Katsuro."

He cocked the forend and pointed his weapon again, saying, "No one messes with my family. Now taste the power of the Zero Reverse you created."

He fired again, this time hitting his old friend in the chest. All Yusei could do was watch as his father cocked it back again and squeezed the trigger, raining his rarely-seen anger down on the man. There was a flame in his eyes, one he had never seen before, as he emptied his ammunition in a flurry of rage.

He stood conflicted, not sure if he should stop his father from killing his mentor, point Stardust and help, or forget the whole thing and see how Z-one was doing. He stood still, unable to think clearly as Roman dropped to the ground with a dry laugh. There was no way he'd be able to survive six shotgun shells at point blank.

Unless his apparent inhuman powers had something to do with healing injuries. He had been invisible, after all. Was he an Earthbound, too? Had he been one this whole time? Back when he'd taught him how to smith? Did he have that power to go invisible back then?

He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so confused.

Turning on his heel, he walked away and dropped down to the ground beside Akiza, gently touching her shoulder as he looked down at Z-one. Slowly, her hands moved away from the bullet wound and drew back to fold on her lap, her shoulders shaking as she shook her head. She swallowed the lump in her throat before managing to mumble, "I'm sorry, Yusei…"

He bit back his urges to cry and scream, instead wrapping one arm around her shoulders and pulling her against him. He didn't trust himself to speak, instead shifting to pull her against him and hold her tightly.

Z-one was gone.

…

Akiza walked into their room, slowly and silently. She didn't want to startle him, but she has to make sure he was all right. Worry had settled deep in her gut, her heart hoping that he would one day be back to her fun-loving and carefree lover.

He had spent a full two days at his grandfather's side, just staring at his lifeless body. Akiza didn't know if he was praying, mourning, or just in shock. Any of the three were plausible and understandable.

If only she were stronger. If only she had honed her powers enough to save him.

No, that wouldn't have done any good. She did have the power to save him, but there was another factor at play. It was as if he hadn't wanted to be healed. His soul had pulled away from her, unwilling to let her save him.

It was as if he wanted to die.

She hadn't been able to tell Yusei about that yet. Instead, she let him believe that she just hadn't been strong enough or quick enough to heal him.

As she entered their room, she found him lying on their bed with his back to her, completely still except for the occasional shift from breathing. Maybe he was asleep? She walked over and softly seated herself on the bed behind him, lightly touching his shoulder. "Yusei..."

He turned slightly, tucking his face into his pillow a little more. In the three days since the battle was over and Z-one had died, he hadn't said a word. He'd barely grunted, and she found she had to force food down his throat. It broke her heart that there was nothing she could do for him. "Yusei," she murmured again, shifting to hold a water canteen in front of him. "Please drink something."

He didn't move or say anything, as she half-expected, causing her to drop the jug on the bed in front of him and lie down. She wrapped her arms around him, pressing one hand to his heart, and touched her cheek to his back. She knew he was shaken and hurt, but she wanted him to take care of himself again. She wanted the man who laughed cheerfully and never failed to cheer her up. Why couldn't she make him smile the way he always made her smile?

She wasn't how long they laid there like that, but, finally, she felt his hand cover hers and squeeze tightly. He spoke slowly, his voice cracking slightly from disuse, and muttered, "Zachem lyubovʹ kosnulasʹ nas?"

She pulled away from him slightly, shifting to sit up halfway so she could see his face. She'd only caught the word for 'love' in there, but didn't know what he'd said overall. Reaching out, she touched his cheek and hummed a short, "Hm?"

He rolled slightly, looking her in the eye, and muttered, "Why did we fall in love?"

Before his words had fully registered, she reached out and slapped him across the cheek. Tears pricked her eyes as she said, "Why did we…? Yusei, listen to yourself! I know you're hurting, but that's no reason to…"

He averted his gaze and muttered, "I just don't understand… I don't deserve you, Akiza. Every time something bad happens, I keep to myself and take on the burdens of whatever happened. You're always right there, waiting with open arms, but I… I push you away. I don't… I don't deserve you."

She shifted to wrap her hand around his and held tightly, staying silent as she thought his words through. Finally, she nodded slowly and reached out to touch his cheek with her free hand and murmured, "No, you don't. You've done some really stupid things—like calling on the dragons—but… I love you, Yusei." Moving slightly, she let go of his hand and shifted to cup his chin and force his eyes to stay on hers. "I'll always love you, Yusei. As your wife and as the mother of your child, I'll never stop loving you."

He stared in mild surprise as she licked her lips absently and continued, "It doesn't matter what stupid thing you do. I'll always be here and I'll always love you. So, please, talk to me. Tell me what's on your mind and let me help you."

He reached out, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. "I'm sorry, Akiza…"

She shifted to raise her hand to slap him again, frowning sternly in a silent way of telling him that he was going into his shell again. "Yusei…"

Swallowing once, he nodded his understanding. "Back in the Capital… Beneath my family's home, there's a crypt where all the past senators and their families were buried… My grandmother is there, too…"

She knew what he was getting at. She wasn't stupid. "You mean you have to return to the Capital to lay Z-one to rest?"

He nodded. "I have to."

She reached out, pulling to climb onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I'm going with you."

His arms pulled her closer, his voice murmuring in her ear, "Are you sure? It'd be your first time leaving town, wouldn't it?"

She nodded, but managed a weak smile up at him. "Although, from what I've heard, there's not much left of the town to stay in. Besides, it'd do me some good to see the world."

As he opened his mouth to try to change her mind, she touched a finger to his lips and continued, "But most importantly, I'm going to give my husband the support he needs right now."

He managed a slight nod and pulled her as close as he could, murmuring, "I love you, Akiza. I promise I'll do better. You… No…" he muttered, shaking his head slightly, "_Both_ of you deserve better."

* * *

So… Who saw that coming? Did you think I could kill Z-one? I mean, you know how much I love him. Truth-be-told, this chapter is one I've wanted to write for a long, long time now. Surprisingly, it's one of my favorites. Also, Papa Fudo's a badass XD And Yusei's manning up to be a father. Lots of changes in the Fudo family in this chapter.

I'll be quiet now and wait to hear your comments. I can't wait to see what you guys have to say XD

Oh, and visit my Facebook! **facebook.c!om/OCValkyrie** (Remove the exclamation point). Turns out, as long as the exclamation point is in there, you don't need the spaces to keep FFnet from censoring it. Coolio.

Please review!

-Valk


	42. Setting Sun

All right, I want to apologize for the delay in a chapter. I had my spring break last week and went home to my family. It was not the most enjoyable break I've ever had. Anyway, you guys don't want to hear about my problems, I'm sure :)

My thanks go out to **japanese hamm, melan anime, ptd163, FiringShootingStar, sasuhina gal, MewBladeXxX, Flame-Metal-Heart, Q-A the Authoress, theforgottenpeople96, AnimeKiwi369, PyronicTao, Rapis-Razuri,** and **RobotFish** for their reviews last chapter!

As for anons, we have **Poohbear4u, LDC, **and** ChibiX**! **Poohbear4u**: Yes, I did. Despite the fact that I love him, I value the telling of a good story more XD **LDC**: Almost time for a field trip! **ChibiX**: Yeah, I'm going to miss Z-one's comments, too. I had a lot of fun writing those. And you're right! I think I first post around the end of May or early June last year, so it has almost been a year… Wow.

And, as always, many thanks to my awesome beta, **RobotFish**!

Oh, and for those of you who liked Z-one in here, I have a proposal at the end of the chapter…

* * *

_**Sunset Horizon  
**_**Chapter 42 – Setting Sun**_**  
**_

Yusei sat back in the meeting room, leaning back from his seat on a barrel. His eyes stayed on the pack of cigarettes in his hands, absently opening the cover as he touched the blood staining one side. He had no intention of trying one, but the carton had been in Z-one's breast pocket when he was shot, leaving him unable to throw them out.

Instead, he just flipped the box in his hands, over and over, listening to the remaining contents shuffle around as they slid back and forth. He'd seen the label several times, leaving him to assume it was Z-one's favorite kind. No one else in their settlement that he knew of smoked, so his supply had been packed away by his father with the other small amount of things he'd had with him.

There was silence in the room as they waited for Misty to start her tale. She sat at the table, her leather-bound book in front of her, with Kalin seated beside her. Yusei knew something had happened out on the battlefield with his friend. He had seemed content when he came back in, leaving him to believe he'd gotten his much-desired revenge.

Crow had come in with a tall, dark-skinned man who turned out to be Annie's and Max's biological brother. The three had been very happy to be reunited and Yusei was glad the kids had their brother back.

Jack was still with Carly, watching her and helping her when she woke up. Yusei had never seen his brother so diligent about anything before, but, there he was, sitting by her side, bringing her food and water, and helping change her bandages. He was like a whole different person. Not that it was a bad thing at all. He was actually ecstatic—or as ecstatic as he could be right now—that Jack was learning to rely on another.

He leaned back, glancing through the room at its occupants. Besides his white- and orange-haired brothers, Akiza, Luna, his father, Primo, and Bruno stood waiting. Yusei didn't know where the other two members of Infinity, Jakob and Lester, were, but he couldn't care. He was wondering about this vision Misty had mentioned and no one, not even Kalin, had really seemed to know what she was talking about.

Slowly, she extended her hands to stretch across the table, then drew them back to settle on her book. Closing her eyes, she murmured, "A few weeks ago, after the soiree, I had a vision. Here, let me read what I documented of it and I'll explain further if need be."

She paused as she pulled the ties on the cover and lifted the cover, shifting through dog-eared and tabbed pages until she found the one she wanted. Clearing her through slightly, she started to read, "_Date received: Monday, January seventh. Type: Concentrated. Clarity: Shaded. Background: Unknown. Focus: Yusei Fudo. Light: Bleak. Sound: Silent. Content: A brief image consisting of Yusei. He froze slightly, then peeled his jacket back to reveal a blood stain over his heart. His lips moved, but no sound came out as he fell to his knees. He proceeded to the ground, then laid still, unmoving. There is no doubt that he is dead. His image was lightly blurred, making it impossible to tell his age at the time._"

She stayed silent, then closed her book softly. Everyone looked to each other as they wondered the full extent of her visions. It was the first time Yusei had heard a word-for-word excerpt from her log, forcing him to ask, "What are all those categories in the beginning? What do they mean?"

Misty tucked her hair behind her ear and nodded, understanding his question. "It's a system I came up with a long time ago to make logging easier. 'Type' refers to the type of vision. In this case, it was concentrated. Basically, that's my code to say that I saw nothing except the subject. In this case, Yusei. Or, rather, Z-one. It was just his figure on a white background. I had no idea where it would happen or who would be present.

"'Clarity' refers to how clear the image is. They vary from crystal clear to extremely blurred. In this case, it was closer to blurred than clear. Which is no doubt how I managed to mistake a sixty-some year old man for a twenty-some. Age aside, Yusei and Z-one do—did—look remarkably alike. It was an easy mistake. 'Background' is just a way to note if it was in a city, home, road, field, et cetera. Since this one was concentrated, the background was unknown.

"'Focus' refers to who is involved the most. It makes it easier to locate the vision I'm looking for without trudging through every page. 'Light' is a way to meter the positivity or negativity of a vision. It ranges from wonderful to bleak. 'Sound' is just to record if there was anything to be heard in the vision. Sometimes, I can hear voices or commotion involved. It helps to pinpoint when and where the vision happens. And, obviously, 'content' is the vision itself in detail."

"So…" Akiza started slowly, "You're saying you saw Z-one's death, but you thought it was Yusei? Did you warn him?"

She shook her head. "My visions don't work like that. It's been my experience in the past where if I try to warn someone and prevent something from happening, the surrounding events are that much worse. It seems that more lives are spared if I stay silent."

Everyone stayed silent for a long moment before Katsuro spoke up, saying, "Misty… If you don't mind me asking, how did you know my father?"

She nodded once and looked back to her book. "A reasonable question. To be honest, I'm surprised no one else has asked yet." Clearing her throat slightly, she leaned back in her chair and said, "I was born in the Capital. My family wasn't poor, but we weren't quite middle class, either. My parents both worked to support us, but I was able to go to a school and get an education.

"When I was seven and my younger brother, Toby, was two, our mother was taken by illness. Things were harder then, but we managed. When I was twelve and Toby was seven, our father lost his life in an accident at work. I don't know exactly what happened, but his employer came to our house one day and told us something had happened and my father wouldn't be coming home ever again. I didn't know what to do, so I tried to keep going as we did before.

"One day, two men arrived at our door and said the landlord hadn't received any money in a few months. I tried explaining that our parents were dead and we didn't have anywhere else to go, but all they cared about was money. We barely had enough time to pack some food and clothes before they threw us out. Toby and I were left to live on the streets. I had no way of caring for my little brother beyond stealing food.

"By then, a year had passed since our father's death. We were wandering the streets during the Moonlight Wine Festival, hoping we could steal some food when no one was looking. It was crowded out; people dancing and talking and drinking everywhere. I held onto Toby's hand to make sure we didn't get separated, but… somewhere along the way, we got split up. I don't know what happened exactly. Just people pushing by, and then his hand was no longer in mine.

"I stayed in that city square for three days until I was chased out, hoping Toby would look for me in the place where we were split up. He was only eight, so I imagine he didn't really know his way around. I haven't seen him since that night. I wandered alone, feeling broken without Toby. He had been my reason for living."

Yusei listened to her story, feeling halfway sorry for all the trouble she went through and halfway annoyed that she hadn't gotten to the point yet. As soon as he realized how cold his thoughts seemed, he felt the guilt rise up in his throat and looked away. Misty was his friend, after all. Staying silent, he waited for her to continue.

She heaved a heavy sigh and said, "I wandered alone, fourteen at this point. I stayed in the Capital, surviving on scraps and stolen food. One day, I was reaching to steal a piece of fruit from a street vendor. The owner caught me and grabbed my wrist, throwing me to the ground and demanding that I apologize. I groveled, begged for mercy. I was just hungry. He told me that a woman should apologize in a different way and said he…" She took a deep breath to brace herself before finishing, "He said he would enjoy me that night.

"He reached out to grab my arm and pull me behind his cart for later, dragging me on the ground. I was in tears by this point, crying and begging him to stop. He froze at the sound of a gun cocking, then a voice said, 'You shouldn't treat a lady so roughly.'"

Yusei glanced back up at that. "That was…?"

She nodded, a soft and fond smile playing at her lips. "That was how I met Z-one. He saved me that day, threatened the vendor and told him he could have him out of business by the end of the day. The man demanded how, and all the response Z-one gave was an introduction. I had never heard of him before that day, but the vendor paled considerably and apologized half-heartedly.

"Z-one extended an arm for me to come to him and I was just scared of the vendor, so I took the invitation and ran to him. Something about him just gave off friendly vibes. He bought me some food and I told him my story. He listened kindly, never interrupting and smiling softly. When I told him I had nowhere to go, he took me to Infinity to be trained as a member. I learned their ways and fought for their cause.

"As time went by, my debt to Z-one only grew. Everyone in Infinity was his second family, but he would always wear this fond smile when he talked about his silly, irrational grandson," she murmured, shooting a smile in Yusei's direction. He only shrugged, signaling for her to continue. "It was clear in the way he spoke that he loved his family dearly, but he always had a place for the members of Infinity. We were like his surrogate children.

"Even so… Even knowing how dearly he loved his wife and how he thought of me as his daughter… A part of me couldn't help but fall in love with him. It was more out of admiration than an actual desire to be with him. A childish crush, if you will. I was, admittedly, a little jealous of his wife for being able to love him openly, but I never spited her. I never had any real desire to be with Z-one on a physical level or anything. I suppose, looking back, perhaps I loved him as a father.

"Regardless, in time, I knew I loved Kalin in a very different way as I started to see visions of this town. Two years after entering Infinity, I was possessed by the Earthbound. As it turned out, reports were made of me sneaking into others' rooms and stealing things, or making inappropriate advancements on other members of Infinity. Z-one told me about it one day, asking why I had done those things, but I had no recollection of it and told him as such.

"I could tell he wanted to believe me, so he said I had one more chance. The Earthbound got the better of me one night and snuck into Z-one's room with a knife. The next morning, he told me to leave. No one in the group had known of Earthbounds at the time, so no one knew to contact the church. He was sad to force me out, I know. It wasn't in his nature to force people away, but he had to do what was best for his family.

"Sometime later, I encountered the priest who would tame the Earthbound, leaving me with my visions. After that, I wandered the country, following my visions until I wound up in this town. Failing Toby and Z-one were my two greatest shames. And, now, I've failed Z-one again, for the last time. After all he did for me…"

The room stayed silent for a long moment as she shifted to pull her knees to her chest, curling on the chair as she stared at the table distantly. Kalin shifted to stand beside her, touching a hand to hers comfortingly.

Finally, Yusei shifted to stand and said, "We're going to the Capital to lay him to rest. You're welcome to come, if you want, Misty."

She looked up in surprise, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "R-really…?"

He nodded and moved for the door. "Sure. He'd be happy to have you there. Z-one would want his family with him."

…

Yusei sat back on the bed he shared with Akiza, tugging his boots on as he prepared to leave for the Capital. Closing his eyes, he took a moment to calm himself. He hadn't ever wanted to return to that place. It held nothing but bad memories and hauntings of his mother.

But he would go back for Z-one. After all that he'd done for him, the least he could do was spend a few days to get him properly laid to rest beside his wife. It was probably more like two months, with the trip to and from the Capital, but he could handle it.

In the end, Akiza, himself, Kalin, Misty, his father, Luna, and Bruno were going. Sherry said she would make sure the town was clear of Underground and ensure the people were stable before following behind them, and the other three members of Infinity said they would return before the funeral.

Luna was going so she could report to the Archbishop while Crow stayed behind to take care of the town. Even though Yusei had adamantly refused to associate with the church after the way his mother died, she still wanted to tell them everything.

A knock sounded on the doorframe, followed by a voice saying, "Yusei."

He didn't look up, knowing the voice well, and muttered, "What do you want?"

His father stepped into the otherwise empty room, cautiously treading in on his son's space, before saying, "I won't waste your time. It's about the dragons."

He perked up slightly, finally turning to glance at him before gesturing towards the dugout bench for him to sit. "I'm listening."

Katsuro shook his head at the invitation, but stopped to stand near the bed. "This won't take long. I think it would be wise if you consulted the dragons about your punishment. I can tell you're worried about it. If your case is like your mother's, I figure you won't be punished too severely."

Yusei listened in silence, waiting for him to continue. Sighing slightly, he paused to lean back against the wall and crossed his arms before finishing, "Your mother died at the age of thirty-five after killing thousands with the dragons. You killed approximately fifty, so I can only assume your fine would be no more than a few months. I expect you'll still live a long life with Akiza and your child."

He felt a sigh of relief fall from his lips. He had been worried about it, afraid he was going to drop dead at any moment. After seeing how his mother had collapsed and died without any warning, he was terrified the same would happen to him. He was still scared of being a father, but he was more frightened of never meeting his child.

He wanted desperately to be able to be a good husband and father, but couldn't help being afraid that he would fail. After watching how his father failed him, he was scared that he would do the same. Z-one hadn't been the most involved parent, either, but Yusei understood that was because his mother had raised Katsuro while he worked as senator.

There was a saying that the fruit didn't fall far from the tree. He tried to live his own life and separate himself from his bloodline, but what if it was as genetic as his unruly hair? Would he be unable to be a good father?

He sighed, knowing deep down that Akiza would slap him if she knew his thoughts. And she wondered why he didn't talk to her about everything. Running a hand through his hair, part of him wondered if getting slapped again would help quell his fears. He knew he needed to shape up if he was going to be able to raise his child.

It wasn't having a child that had him so frightened. It was failing his child and having he or she hate him like he hated his own father that scared him. He loved Akiza more than his own life and he knew he wanted to spend his life with her. One part of him knew that she would never be able to go through life without children of her own, so he knew he would have to be a father one day.

When she'd told him of her possible infertility, he had, deep down, hoped that meant the only children they would have would be Leo, Annie, and Max. He didn't want to fail a child like his father failed him. By the time he'd become a part of the household and became a father figure to the three, they were already old enough to have morals and lessons to guide them. He wasn't their lifeline to keep them afloat in the world.

To be completely responsible for another life was the most terrifying thought in the world.

"Yusei?"

He looked up, just remembering his father was still there. "Yeah?"

He looked away slightly before quietly murmuring, "I… know it may not mean much, but, after seeing how you've grown over the years, I'm sure you'll make a remarkable parent. Much better than I was."

Yusei blinked in mild surprise, not really sure what to think of his father's remark. Before he could reply, Katsuro gave a brief nod to reaffirm his statement before turning and walking out the door. He couldn't explain it, but some part of him was happy his father thought that highly of him. He shouldn't have cared what he thought, right? It shouldn't matter. He was useless to him.

Right?

…

Akiza walked out of the trees, holding a hand over her eyes to block out the sun. She carried her parasol, but it had been over two weeks since she'd left the darkness of the tunnels and her eyes had long since adapted to their dim lightning. Being in the dark for so long was not something she found she was fond of. Despite always carrying her umbrella to shield herself from the sun, she found she still appreciated and loved the bright light overhead.

She wasn't sure she would like going back into the tunnels.

She walked over to the two covered wagons that had survived the destruction, silently watching as Yusei, Kalin, Bruno, and Katsuro hoisted the oblong crate the townsfolk had constructed to hold Z-one. It was constructed as a temporary coffin to transport him to the Capital, as thanks from the villagers for the protection he'd helped provide.

She bit her lip as they pulled the crate inside one of the wagons, not wanting to startle them with her silent approach. One wagon would carry Z-one and two or three of the passengers, while the other would carry supplies for the month-long journey. There would be towns and waypoints along the road, but they wanted to make sure they'd be all right in case something prevented them from stopping.

She was nervous about leaving her home, even if there wasn't much was left of it. She had lived her whole life in New Domino and, though she'd wanted to leave when she was younger, she was scared to know what lied beyond her little world.

But, at the same time, she knew that outside world was a huge part of what made Yusei who he was. She didn't know that much about his life before coming to her hometown and whenever she asked him about it, he would answer truthfully but briefly. She wanted to know what made him who he was and understand his world. She wanted to see the things he saw.

Swallowing, she knew there was a whole different way of life out there. And, in a matter of weeks, she would experience it firsthand.

* * *

This was kind of a filler chapter to explain Misty's vision, but we'll see more of the trip next time. I promise! Not really anything else to say about this one… I guess the good news is that Yusei won't drop dead at any given moment!

And about my comment at the start about Z-one… I was considering writing a short addition to this fic (when this one is over), showing either Z-one's meeting with his wife, or how he and Katsuro got along during Yusei's absence. Would any of you guys want to see something like that? If so, which would you prefer?

Please review!

-Valk

P.S. Does anybody else hate FFnet's new font?


	43. Fleeting Sorrow

Ugh… Sorry for the delay! I decided to just wait until Monday to get back on track. Hopefully, I'll have another one ready for you guys next week :) It's been kinda crazy on my end lately. The good news is that the next chapter is off to my beta. The bad news is that he's been pretty swamped lately and might not get to it. The other bad news is that I don't have too much written for the following chapter yet.

My thanks to **ptd163, FiringShootingStar, Flame-Metal-Heart, Q-A the Authoress, theforgottenpeople96, melan anime, **and** AnimeKiwi369** for their awesome reviews!

Anons this week include, **LDC, ChibiX,** and **anon**! **LDC**: In Yusei's defense, he has a lot going on right now. Between the deaths of both of his childhood mentors, the guilt of razing his home, and the fact that he has to return to his hated point of origin, I think the fatherhood is put a little on the backburner. After all, he still has five and a half-ish months to figure that out :P **ChibiX**: Hmm… Good question. Did Z-one ever come to know about the Earthbound? I'm not really sure. I'll have to explore that thought another time :) **anon**: When you say 'used,' do you mean for battle?

As always, many thanks to my awesome beta, **RobotFish**!

* * *

_**Sunset Horizon  
**_**Chapter 43 – Fleeting Sorrow**_**  
**_

Akiza sat back in the wagon, watching out the front as the sights passed by. In the past week and a half, she had seen so many new things that she had never seen before. From different kinds of birds to the clothes people wore, it was all so new and exciting.

Misty sat towards the closed back of the wagon, incessantly scribbling in her book. Akiza had no idea what she was writing, but she chose not to interrupt her. Bruno and Luna had both opted to ride with Katsuro and Z-one, the latter doing so because of her connection to the church. It was illegal to transport dead bodies without the church's permission, so Luna had offered to act as an administrator to prevent disaster.

She looked up as Yusei moved back, returning from the front where he was talking to Kalin. He flashed a quick smile at her before slowly shifting to sit down next her. He had recovered from the brunt of his depression, but there was still a twinge of sadness in his smile or his laughter that seemed so off. The glimmer in his eye that seemed to speak volumes of cheerfulness was gone, but he was getting better. All she could do was support him as she prayed he'd be back to the man she knew before long.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and offered a slight upturn of his lips as he said, "We're almost there."

She glanced at him in confusion. "The Capital already? I thought your father said it was a twenty day trip with that highway? We've only been on the road for half that…"

He snorted lightly in a semblance to a laugh before saying, "Not the Capital just yet. The waypoint for the night." Pointing out the opening, he added, "A storm is coming in, so we'll stop a little earlier so the horses can stay dry."

She frowned in curiosity. "Where are we stopping?"

"All along the main highway, they built wayhouses for travelers to stay in. They're similar to inns, really. Most actually have inns attached. They're kind of like giant barns where you can stop and keep wagons and carriages safe during a trip. They take care of horses and other animals, too."

She nodded in understanding. It made sense, and seemed like a good way to make money. "And we just got on the highway this morning, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah. It doesn't go too far out into the country by New Domino, so we had to stick to smaller roads to get this far. It should be a pretty smooth and straightforward trip from here on out."

"So the highway will take us right to the Capital?"

"Mm. Yeah."

She turned to look at him, peering up at him through her lashes. She had seen his face so many times, his features were ingrained into her memory. He was quite the handsome man and a part of her had always thought so, even during the time she'd hated him for his false personality. She considered herself lucky to share her love with him. Between his good looks and his natural charm, he was a man many women would adore having.

She knew him better than anyone, just as he knew her like no one else. He was her best friend, her confidante, her lover. And it hurt more than anything that there was nothing she could do to make him smile like he used to.

He nodded his head out the opening of the cover, saying, "There it is."

She shifted to peer out, frowning at the sight of a very unordinary-looking building. It was exactly as he described, an inn with an attached shed the size of a barn. As a business owner herself, she could make sense of the purpose of these wayhouses. She'd never have thought of it herself, but there was a great amount of money in offering shelter and protection of goods to weary travelers.

A thought crossed her mind as she slowly turned back to her husband, asking, "If this highway extends this far, how did you get so lost on your original journey to New Domino?"

He let a faint smile cross his lips as he murmured, "Because the main highway wasn't there back then. It was only built in the last three years." Nodding his head in the direction of the other carriage, he added, "He told me about it."

She nodded, gathering that 'he' was his father. Yusei hadn't once flat-out referred to Katsuro as his father or addressed him as such with the exception of the night of the soiree. She knew he was still bitter towards him, but she could tell he had made progress. She truly wished the two could reconcile. She couldn't imagine what life would be like without her own father and truly wished her husband could have that same bond with his.

Their carriages pulled into the facility and out of touch from the incoming storm. A man with a well-kept appearance save the ratty bandana on his head approached them, saying, "My name is Blitz and welcome to Satellite! What can I do for you tonight?"

Katsuro hopped down off the master's seat of the second carriage, saying, "Care for the horses, protection of both carriages, and three rooms for the night."

The man did a quick count and replied, "That'll be two thousand gold pieces."

Akiza choked slightly as Yusei helped her out of the carriage, but only stared as Katsuro crossed his arms and muttered, "Are you sure? The last wayhouse offered all that for thirteen-hundred and it isn't too far back…"

The man frowned himself and tallied off his fingers as he counted again, saying, "I can lower the cost to seventeen-hundred."

"I can agree to that," he started, then sharply raised a finger to cut off the other man from speaking, "_If_ you add meals and kindly refuse to look inside the carriages."

The man's eyebrows rose slightly as if he was curious about the cargo. Akiza knew that if some innkeeper found Z-one's body, they would only have more questions to answer. She figured Katsuro, with the wealth of a senator and the heart of a grieving son, would rather pay money than have to deal with the commotion. Even if Luna was there to legalize the transport of his body, it was easier to avoid it all together.

Finally, he nodded and said, "I can accept that. Right this way, then."

Bruno slowly stood up on the master's bench of Z-one's carriage before saying, "I'll sleep out here. Don't worry about me."

Akiza nodded in understanding, certain that he had a similar respect to Z-one as Misty. She'd worked with him for the better part of six years and had come to think of him as an older brother of sorts. Between what she had learned of him over the years and the way Misty described Infinity as Z-one's second family, she was sure Bruno had a similar reason for admiring the old man.

Frowning slightly, she asked, "Do we still need three rooms with only six people staying in them?"

Yusei wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered a quick shush in her ear before explaining, "Married couples get favors and as long as he's paying, take it and run."

She nodded once and flashed a quick smile towards him, leaning into his side as she followed the man, Blitz, into the inn of the building. He stopped behind a desk, pulled three room keys from a rack and held them up before saying, "And how about that gold?"

Katsuro snorted once and said, "Hospitable, aren't you?"

He offered a wide, friendly smile before saying, "Do you see another wayhouse in the next few miles?"

"Blunt, too." Reaching into his the pouch on his belt, he pulled out one coin at a time, counting them carefully before laying them on the counter. Finally, he stopped and moved to return the pouch to his belt, saying, "There."

Blitz did a quick count and said, "This is only eight-fifty."

He nodded. "Half now, and half when our stay is over. Surely you understand?"

He sighed heavily and scooped the presented coins into a pouch of his own before muttering, "Fine… This way to your rooms."

Akiza walked with Yusei, staying silent as he accepted an offered key and unlocked the appropriate door. He nudged his wife in first, then held up his hand with the wedding ring towards Blitz before following her inside and shutting the door. Sighing heavily, he stretched his arms over his head before saying, "Finally…"

She giggled, hoping to lighten the mood, and said, "It's about time we got some time alone."

He offered a slight smile and shifted to take off his jacket, saying, "Yeah. It's been awhile, that's for sure."

She shrugged out of the cloak she wore on the road in late February to fight off the cold, then walked over and climbed onto the bed. "So, tell me."

He glanced up, one hand in his hair. "About what?"

She smiled and leaned back on her palms, saying, "About your home in the Capital. What should I expect?"

He walked over and sat down next to her, then dropped back to lie down. "Well, it's big."

She giggled again. "You mentioned that before."

Sitting up again, he muttered, "Well, what do you want to know? I mean, I haven't been there in almost ten years."

She yawned slightly and leaned to settle on his shoulder. "What's it look like?"

"Well…" he started, scratching his head with his free hand as he thought about it. "It's kind of a T-shape. There's the north, east, and west wings. In the middle of the three, there's the enclosed courtyard. The north wing was where the family lived. The private bedrooms and the senator's office, private dining, parlors, et cetera. The west wing was the public section with ballrooms and large dining rooms for gatherings or parties. The east was where attendants lived."

She frowned looked up at him, still resting her cheek on his shoulder. "The workers lived in the estate?"

He nodded. "They didn't receive as much pay if they did, but they were offered living space for themselves, a spouse, and up to two other household members. If their family got bigger, we had to ask them to move out. Otherwise, they lived on-site and were offered enough wages to pay for their own clothing and food."

She shifted to curl against him again, tucking her feet under her on the bed and wrapping her arms around his. "Your family sounds very hospitable to your employees."

"Yeah," he said, moving slightly to hold her hand with his free one, then fell back on the bed and pulled her down with him. "In the Fudo household, we never had 'servants' or 'slaves.' They were treated with respect, always paid appropriately, and referred to as 'employees' or 'workers.' Sometimes they were called by their individual job, like 'nanny' or 'cook,' but we never hurt or beat them if they were wrong. If they did something inappropriate, they were scolded and got a pay cut."

She snuggled against his side a little more, saying, "From the sounds of it, you should be proud of your family."

He turned slightly, shifting to wrap his arm behind her head and pulled her closer, pressing a kiss to her hair before saying, "I was, for a time. If I wasn't, I would have taken a different name when I ran. I had the opportunity to start a whole new life, after all."

…

Akiza felt herself stir from her sleep as a hand gently shook her shoulder. Rolling slightly, she shifted from her place on the floor of the wagon to see Yusei bent down next to her. He gave a light smile and nodded his head towards the opening at the front. She perked her ears in the general direction, looking in confusion towards her husband at the jumble of sounds and voices. He reached out to help her to her feet, not saying anything as he walked with her towards the front.

Her jaw dropped as she looked past Kalin to the view beyond. Buildings stood as far as she could see, tall and white to reflect the sun's heat. To their left, Katsuro was speaking to the guardsman standing watch to gain access to the city. She could tell the man was bewildered to find a senator in such a ratty wagon.

They had actually made it to the Capital.

People were busily walking the streets, wagons towing goods to be sold to their shops, children laughing and chasing each other. It was a beautiful sight, to see a place so bustling. Akiza had thought her bar had gotten busy, but the single street entering into the Capital held more people walking it than all of New Domino as a whole. It was a breathtaking sight.

Yusei shifted slightly, nudging Kalin and nodding his head towards the back to indicate he would take over. They traded places as Kalin handed his friend the reins, then moved to the back while Yusei settled onto the bench. He sat to one side, reaching back to take Akiza's hand for her to join him. She smiled in spite of herself and stepped around the seat to settle next to him.

Katsuro glanced in their direction, opening his mouth to speak and pausing when he realized his son had taken the reins. Shaking his head slightly, he called out, "All right, we're all set. Follow me."

He nodded and waited for his father to take off, then flicked the reins to follow at a casual pace. Akiza leaned into her husband's side, hungrily trying to take in the sights around her. She knew she was from a tiny country town, but actually being in the Capital made her realize just how little New Domino was. She couldn't help but feel like an uneducated little girl when presented with the culture of the city.

The main street seemed to be comprised of middle class. The majority didn't dress in suits like her father, but were still dressed in nicer clothes. They were well-kept and smiled warmly as they spoke with friends and family. She couldn't help but smile when she spied a young woman, probably around Sherry's age, holding a baby in her arms. She spoke with another woman around her age, who Akiza assumed was a friend of hers.

Her hand automatically moved to touch her stomach, wondering what it would feel like to hold her child in her arms. She still hadn't been able to bring herself to tell Yusei that she knew the baby's sex, knowing that she had plenty of time to tell him. She would wait for him to approach her on the subject of the baby first, let him have time to sort his thoughts. Surely he had a lot to think about right now.

They turned off the main street, passing down into a much more crowded space. It seemed like a market in full swing, but who was still selling food during the mid afternoon? She glanced into the crowds, trying to see some of the goods available for purchase, and couldn't help but gasp as she spied some smooth fabrics with the richest dyes she'd ever seen.

She made a mental note to ask Yusei to come here and shop later.

As they moved down the streets, she couldn't help but notice that the houses and stores were gradually becoming larger and more richly decorated. Luscious plants lined the streets, the bright green leaves and colorful blooms illuminating the street with a beautiful and expensive air. She wondered what it would be like to live in one of those homes. Her parents' home in New Domino—which had thankfully survived the destruction—was a large building, but these were even larger.

Yusei leaned slightly closer and murmured, "Almost there."

She looked up at him in mild surprise before cautiously asking, "Your home?"

He nodded once. "Yeah."

She reached out silently and held his hand, knowing he needed her support. She didn't know what he was thinking at that moment, but she knew he was troubled to return to this place. The least she could do was offer her support to him. She hoped he would open up and talk to her about his doubts instead of closing in on himself like he usually did.

She bit her lip as she silently wondered which of the gigantic houses was his. As they turned down another street, Yusei raised one hand and pointed at the lone building on one side of the paved road, saying, "There it is."

She gaped in shock as she took in the sight of the massive structure. It was easily five times the size of the next largest house she'd seen. He'd once said that the size of her bar, her father's bank, and the governor's estate in New Domino equaled the size of one wing of his home. Now, she realized that was a massive understatement. The governor's estate in New Domino covered about as much land as three-quarters of one wing, but it was only two stories tall. She made a quick count of the windows on Yusei's home, realizing the building was five stories tall.

Suffice to say, she was in shock over the size of the estate.

He glanced to his side when she didn't say anything, unable to hold back a short laugh at her expression. Instead of commenting on it, he said instead, "This is it."

She still hadn't formed a word as they pulled through the wrought-iron gates and came to a stop outside the elaborate entryway. A line of attendants stood waiting outside to greet their master, bowing as Katsuro dismounted from the wagon. One of the employees stepped forward, bowing again as he said, "Welcome home, Sir."

He nodded once, his expression solemn as he said, "Thank you, Blister. Would you mind bringing our things inside? Leave them in one of the guest rooms and we'll sort them out appropriately. Also, please ask Devack to come this way."

The butler cocked his head curiously, asking, "The crypt keeper? May I ask why, Sir?"

He shook his head once, saying, "Preparations must be made for my father."

A look of shock flashed over his features before he bowed once again. "I'm sorry, Sir… It's not my place to…"

He offered a sad smile as he said, "It's all right, Blister." Looking at the staff waiting behind him, he asked, "Could one of you show my companions to their rooms?"

A young maid stepped forward and bowed deeply, "I would be honored, Sir."

He gestured towards Yusei as he climbed down and turned to help Akiza off the ledge, saying, "You may remember my son, Yusei, and his wife, Akiza. If he so chooses, please take them to his old room."

She nodded and gestured towards the doors, saying, "This way, Young Master."

Yusei nodded and glanced back to make sure Kalin, Misty, Luna, and Bruno were following. "There're more than enough guest rooms, so don't worry about bunking or anything."

They nodded and moved to follow before Bruno paused and said, "I'm going to wait and see if the crypt keeper needs help with Z-one."

Akiza bit her lip as she absorbed the look of pain on her old friend's face. Bruno had been a good friend to her during the years they'd worked in the Claw together and she was saddened to see him so hurt. Granted, she knew Yusei was probably hurting more, but that was only natural. Instead, she nodded towards Bruno in acknowledgement before turning and holding Yusei's arm to walk with him.

Two of the staff took hold of the doors and opened them wide, bowing as their master's guests entered the home. Akiza stopped in her tracks as she entered, staring at the foyer before her. The walls were painted a rich burgundy with gold accents everywhere. Engravings lined the pillars supporting the upper level, golden frames surrounded paintings, and golden railings lined the white and burgundy marble stairs. Beneath her feet, a similar marble floor spanned as far as she could see.

They made for the stairs, following after the maid. The staircase started in the center of the room and, when it reached halfway up, it split into two going up either side. She wondered how it would feel to walk up and down a staircase like this every day.

She felt like a princess just going up it once.

A part of her wondered how Yusei wasn't more of a jerk because of his wealthy upbringing. Granted, she knew his mother was a priestess and those of the cloth tended to be selfless and giving. His mother had been a big part of his childhood, so that could have had something to do with it.

On the other hand, the other nobility she'd met were Yusei's father and grandfather, Sherry, Jack, Sayer, and Goodwin. Of them all, only Yusei and his family had come off as selfless. They had their pride, yes, but they weren't as arrogant as the others. Their pride seemed to lie more on skill in battle than the fact that they were richer and had more power than others. While Sherry helped with the coup, and seemingly of her own choice, she was still very proud of her name and wealth.

She wasn't sure where they were going, so she let Yusei guide her as they reached the top of the stairs. The maid reached the top and walked around the edge, approaching a set of double doors centered across from the entryway below. She opened the door and stepped outside, holding it open to allow her guests through.

Yusei let his wife through first, then followed right behind with a smile on his lips. She stopped short, looking at the new view presented before her eyes. She assumed this was the central courtyard he'd mentioned before. The hallway they now stood in expanded out to both sides, the view of the courtyard below slightly obstructed by the railing, pillars, and latticed framework.

She couldn't help it as she stepped forward, leaning slightly on the rail and looking at the gardens down below. A patio with tables and chairs occupied one part of the space, while an elaborate garden filled with trees, bushes, and colorful flowers took up the rest. It looked like a beautiful place to sit and read or relax.

The path she was on expanded all the way around the large space, with doors and windows leading into the separate wings of the home. The maid smiled politely and gestured to the left, saying, "This way, please."

She tore her gaze away from the colorful gardens and turned back to Yusei, leaning into his side as they moved around the wide terrace. She felt overwhelmed, not sure what to think. She had always known that Yusei had grown up in a gigantic home, but she had never conceived just how big he meant.

This house was a monster.

She had only just arrived and already she couldn't imagine walking through this mansion every day. She wore heels on a regular basis and the thought of walking this distance was a nightmare. Since she'd found out she was pregnant and had started living in the tunnels, she had worn a pair of boots she kept around for dirty jobs or comfort, but she found she actually preferred the heels.

As they passed by the west wing, Yusei nudged her slightly and murmured, "This side's the public gathering space. I'll give you a full tour, if you want. I think you'll like the ballroom."

She stopped and glanced back at the doors, trying to see through the glass. She did like festive environments. She mildly wondered if she would ever see the room in full swing. She had been amazed by the party Yusei's father had hosted back in New Domino, so she could only imagine how grand a ball in this house would be.

By the time they reached the private part of the home, Akiza wanted to pull her shoes off and throw them as far as she could. Not only was the estate huge, but they had climbed three staircases, left the others in guest rooms on the fourth floor, then she and Yusei had gone up to the top floor. She couldn't help but notice how much wasted space was in the place. The entire middle of every floor was left open, providing a view straight down to the bottom. The same maroon and gold finishes lined the halls and the same marble flooring lined the path under their feet.

By the time Yusei finally stopped in front of a set of white wood doors with polished golden handles, Akiza was worn out and stopped to lean on her husband before murmuring, "Please tell me we're there?"

He smiled and wrapped one arm around her waist and pressed a kiss to her hair. "If by 'there,' you mean our room, then, yes, we're there."

He pulled a key he'd gotten from the maid out of his pocket and stuck it in the lock to the doors before pushing it open, letting his wife in first and watching for her reaction. She took a few steps inside and paused, blinking at the plush white carpet under her feet and the blue and white décor. Instead of the maroon of the halls and foyer, this lounge was lined with mahogany paneling on the walls, with one of them comprised entirely of stocked bookshelves.

Two blue sofas and two matching chairs were arranged neatly around a fireplace, a small writing desk to one side, and two large windows with built-in benches underneath. She took a few slow steps inside, taking in the site of the sitting room in wonder, curious as to why Yusei had brought her here.

The sound of the door shutting echoed behind her as he walked inside, holding his boots in one hand to keep from ruining the carpet. Walking over near the fireplace, he deposited them on the tile surrounding it and sighed as he took in the sights. Taking a deep breath, he absently muttered, "…Didn't change a thing…"

She looked at him curiously, prompting him to continue as she walked over to the couches and sat down to remove her boots. She didn't need him to tell her once, even. Slipping them off, she set them down beside his and looked back to him as he gave a stuttered chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "Back when I was a kid… This was my room."

Slowly shifting to stand again, she frowned as she looked around. Where did he sleep? He caught her expression and smiled lightly before walking over to one of the bookcases, gripping a golden bar and tugging to reveal a door hidden within. She couldn't help but wonder if there was anything this house didn't have. She approached the doorway as he held it open for her, gesturing for her to go on inside.

She passed through and gaped in surprise. A total of four large windows were placed along two walls, covered by sheer white drapes with heavier blue ones on top that were held back by cords attached to the walls. Between two of the windows on the wall opposite the door, a large bed sat with high head and footboards. The mahogany frame curved oddly on the side, the gigantic bed reminding her of a boat. It looked like it would be easy to snuggle in and sleep like a king in a bed like that.

There was a small table on either side of the bed, more bookshelves inside the room, a desk larger than the one in the other room, and a mountain of stuffed animals in one corner. Two doors were on the fourth wall, leaving her to believe it was his closet.

With possessions like these, how did he survive giving it all up?

He walked past her slowly, his eyes looking a little sad while his lips formed a slight smile. Walking over to the desk, he gently reached out to touch some of the knickknacks on the desktop and shelves, muttering under his breath, "Not a thing…"

"Hm?" she hummed, watching him as he reached out to pick up a book.

"There's not a thing out of place from when I left. Even my sloppy bedmaking wasn't changed." He read the spine of the book, then set it back down before moving over to the pile of stuffed animals and picking up a white dragon and held it closer to her with a smile. "Every time my mother would have to leave town for whatever reason, she always brought a book and a stuffed animal back for me. With her being a priestess, I grew up on stories of the Crimson Dragon. I was kind of obsessed with dragons as a kid." Running a hand down to settle on the grip of the gun still strapped to his hip, he added, "Particularly Stardust Dragon."

She smiled lightly and moved to lift a little red dragon from the pile before wiggling it in front of him playfully. "I think it's adorable."

He fingered the white dragon softly, saying, "Back when my mother got me this one, I was convinced it had to be Stardust Dragon. I mean, there're a number of children's books out there about the Crimson Dragon and its generals, but so many of them have artists' depictions of what they look like. All I knew was that he was white, so, therefore, this white dragon had to be him."

She chuckled again and leaned closer, touching a light kiss to his cheek. "Of course, now you know exactly what he looks like."

Shrugging slightly, he muttered, "To me, this dragon is still Stardust. Just another artistic representation of him." He fingered the toy lightly, then reached out to set it against her rounding belly, asking, "Do you think he or she will want him?"

She flinched slightly, feeling a light flutter inside. Touching one hand to her stomach, she murmured, "Yusei…" Flashing a smile at him, she finished, "The baby just moved."

He paled slightly, then gingerly set his free hand against her. "Where at?"

She smiled lightly and shook her head a little. "I don't think you'll be able to feel it yet. It wasn't a kick, just a movement."

He hummed a slight answer, then asked, "Do you think that means they want Stardust or no?"

She giggled and reached up to touch his cheek, her other hand still settled over her womb. "I think they would love him."

She noticed he was adapting more to the thought of fatherhood, even sounding as though he liked the idea at times. Other times, when things like this happened and the notion became that much more real, he seemed to retract in on himself and show fear at the thought again. She couldn't blame him at all, but she hoped he could find a way to come to terms with it before the baby came.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, saying, "Technically speaking, every toy in this room is mine to pass on."

She paused and glanced around, from the pile of stuffed animals to the supply of models and figurines on the shelves before absently murmuring, "This is going to be one spoiled child…"

* * *

ASDFGHJKL: YOU CANNOT DENY THE PURE CUTENESS OF THAT LAST SCENE. Go ahead and try it. I dare you.

Anyway, so I think I decided that I'm going to write a oneshot collection after I finish this fic, expanding on characters or scenes that didn't seem to get enough attention or elaboration in the full version. And, you guessed it, both of those ideas involving Z-one that I mentioned last chapter will most likely be included :) So, yeah. That's my new side project after SH. I am still planning to start my next-gen after this, and I'm working on my YuAki headcanon, too.

Sigh. So much to write, so little time…

Also, I'm pretty sure I forgot this in the last chapter, but please visit my Facebook! facebook.c!om/OCValkyrie (Remove exclamation point)

Please review!

-Valk


	44. Historical Treasury

So… Not really a whole lot going on on my end. Exam on Thursday, lots of studying to do, less writing this week… I do have the next chapter shipped off to Fish, but the following one is very slowly coming and probably won't see a higher word count until after my exam.

My infinite thanks go out to **ptd163, Q-A the Authoress, FiringShootingStar, guardian of the aura Aurasoul, theforgottenpeople96, PyronicTao, Rapis-Razuri, Flame-Metal-Heart, **and **melan anime** for their awesome reviews!

As for anons, we have, **Poohbear4u** and** ChibiX! Poohbear4u**: When Akiza said, 'I think they would love him,' she was referring to the child without giving away the sex and the Stardust Dragon plush toy. 'They' referred to the child because 'it' just sounds wrong, and 'him' was referring to the toy. Does that make sense? **ChibiX**: Pretty much Colonial American style of buildings, but with white stucco walls like you'd see closer to the Equator. That's what I pictured, anyway ^^; And I'm glad you liked the cuteness at the end! Everybody needs a little fluffiness in their lives :)

As always, many thanks to my awesome beta **RobotFish**!

Enter another fluffilicious chapter for y'all :)

* * *

_**Sunset Horizon  
**_**Chapter 44 – Historical Treasury**_**  
**_

Yusei groaned slightly and rolled, wrapping his arms around the other occupant of the bed before automatically shifting to kiss her forehead. A giggle sounded from her as she snuggled against him, murmuring, "Mm… Good morning to you, too."

He smiled, burying one hand in her hair and pulling her against him tightly. Pressing another kiss to her hair, he muttered, "Can we stay here forever?"

She snuggled closer and yawned before replying, "This bed is like a cloud… You just sink right in and it feels so comfortable…"

"Is that a yes, then?" he asked, ignoring the nagging feeling that they should get up. They'd probably missed breakfast already.

Slowly, groggily, she pulled out of his hold and sat up slightly, smiling down at him before saying, "But I haven't had a bath in three days since we were on the road… Can we wash up and then go back to bed?"

He hugged her more tightly and finally ceded, "All right, all right…" Throwing off the blankets, he shifted to stand up and helped her up after him. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he smiled as he trailed his fingers along her jaw and kissed her again. It felt so good to hold her and kiss her so much. Every now and then, his thoughts would stray back to the time when they lived at each other's throats and his dreams were spent wondering what her lips tasted like. When that happened, he couldn't help but prove his nostalgia wrong by kissing her as much as he could.

She giggled and drew back, shifting to pull out of his hold before glancing back towards the door. "I wonder if Luna and Misty are around…"

He cocked his head curiously. "What for?"

She sighed and leaned up to kiss his lips briefly. "I hate going to the public bath house alone."

He shook his head with a smile and touched a hand to her elbow, shifting to guide her towards one of the other doors in his room. "Come here… I want to show you something."

She wore a confused frown on her face, but let him guide her regardless. He turned the latch on the door and pushed it open to let her inside first, smiling all the while. She walked in and looked around, frowning at the burgundy and white marble basin in the center of the room the size of his bed. There were a few shelves in the room, stocked with bottles and neatly folded linens. Obviously, it was a bathtub, but… "How do you get enough water to fill that up here?" she asked thoughtfully.

He gave a little chuckle and walked over towards the tub, silently proud that he got to show off all the little perks to his wealthy upbringing. He knelt down next to a set of golden handles before turning one. A slight gurgle sounded out, then the spout beside it sputtered and started to pour water into the tub. He ran his fingers under the spray to test the temperature, then nodded an approval before looking up at his wife.

She stared in surprise for a long moment, then finally managed to say, "How does…? I don't… What brings the water up…?"

He shook his head in amusement before walking back over to her. "It uses pressure inside the piping to propel it upwards. It's expensive to get it installed, but all of the senators' homes were outfitted with the system."

She stared for a long moment before walking over and gently slipping her fingers into the water. "Well, no point in wasting it, I guess." Standing up again, she shifted to pull the laces to the maternity dress one of the townsfolk had sewn for her during their stay in the caves and let it drop to the floor. Yusei had seen her naked often enough before.

She slipped down inside the water and sat on the floor of the tub, relaxing back into the warm water filling slowly. Glancing up, she wondered what her husband was doing as he lifted one of the glass bottles from the shelf and pulled the stopper before sniffing it. Shaking his head, he put it back where it was and lifted another. After sniffing that one, he nodded and walked over, setting it on the edge of the tub with a small glass bowl.

Smiling, he let his jacket drop to the floor near her dress before pulling his wedding ring off and setting inside the bowl. She stared at him curiously before catching on and glancing at the pair of age-old rings she wore. As old as they were, they probably didn't stand up to water as well as they once did. Following his suit, she dropped her rings into the bowl with his before pausing and glancing up at him.

He unzipped his pants and moved to transfer the dish from the tub edge to one of the shelves before kicking his trousers to the floor and moving to climb into the tub with her. Nodding, he murmured, "Perfect temperature."

She eyed him for a long moment before saying, "Uh, Yusei?"

He moved to sit next to her and wrapped his arm over her shoulder, replying with a hum, "Mm?"

"Well…" she started, automatically leaning against his side. "I mean, are you sure about this? We've never actually bathed together before."

He frowned. "Only because New Domino had separate baths for men and women. You'll need someone to wash your back."

She giggled softly and craned her neck to kiss him. "Yes, but… This would be the first time you see me naked _and_ wet."

A lopsided smirk crossed his lips and he tugged her to sit on his lap. "And you have no idea how long I've wanted to see this, do you?"

…

After the bath, Akiza now walked through Yusei's home with him, wearing a pair of soft slippers she loaned from him. Apparently, her feet were about the same size his were at age twelve. She looked at him with a soft smile, wondering what his plans for the day were. He said he'd give her a tour, but what would he show her first?

He smiled back at her, wearing a cheerful expression as he led her down the halls. She hoped he still remembered his way around. That morning, he'd mentioned something he wanted to show her, but he hadn't elaborated and she knew it would be useless to ask until he was ready to say anything.

Finally, he stopped at a pair of white doors, opening it and walking in with her. She paused inside and took in the sight of the large room that seemed to be solely for admiring the paintings on the walls. A gallery? She looked up at the painting in front of her and frowned at the sight of a man seated casually at a desk, wearing a black military-like uniform with braided gold cords and an unmistakable head of spiked black hair.

She frowned as Yusei offered an explanation beside her, saying, "As I'm sure you guessed, this is my ancestor, Lord General Shohei Fudo. He was one of the right-hand men of the king of Yliaster at the time. He was not only a great military leader, but he also served as an advisor and strategist, too. He's the first member of my family to live in this house, though it was only one wing at the time. It expanded when the crown was replaced by democracy."

She nodded slowly and looked up at the man. He held his chin high, a look of pride hidden in his stern features. She couldn't help it as she murmured, "That hair…"

He chuckled lightly. "Yeah… It's something of a curse involved with being a male of the Fudo line. The women don't get it, but they still pass it onto their sons." He looked up and down the room once before saying, "This place is what we call the Historical Treasury. It holds paintings and information about each of the inheritors of my bloodline. Every head of the Fudo household was recorded in this room, although the older ones either have portraits that were found in good shape or ones done at the highlight of their career. Nowadays, the portraits are painted when the heir turns twenty-two and takes the title."

She walked through the room with him, looking up at the portraits as he gave a brief explanation about each of his ancestors. She couldn't help but be a little surprised. However many generations ago these were, the men looked almost the same. All of the Fudos looked near-identical.

"It wasn't until the sixth generation of senators that women were allowed to inherit the title, so the first female shown is Ai Fudo. Even if a woman was the heir, she kept her name and her children would carry it on, too."

Akiza looked up at the portrait of the woman seated in a plush chair, a calm smile on her lips, a challenging look in her eyes, and her legs crossed. Instead of wearing a dress like most women would be expected to, she sat comfortably in tailored pants and a matching jacket. Something told Akiza that this woman wasn't the type to take no for an answer.

Finally, he stopped and looked up at one portrait with a smile, staying silent and waiting for her to comment. She looked up at it and frowned, taking in the playful and cocky smile of her husband painted in vibrant colors. Slowly, she asked, "Yusei? When did you get this painted? We only just got back and you were twelve when you left…"

He chuckled and touched her shoulder before gesturing towards the nameplate labeled 'Senator-Colonel Z-one Fudo.' Clarifying, he added, "That's not me."

She looked back and forth between the nameplate and the portrait, unable to believe her eyes. Yusei and Z-one had looked a lot alike, but the man in this painting could have been her husband's twin. Besides the lack of a scar, his features were identical to Yusei's. Same nose, same blue eyes, same cocky smile, same bushy hair. She finally managed, "You look just like him…"

He nodded. "This was painted when Z-one was twenty-two, so he would've been about my age. All my life, I had people tell me I looked like my grandfather. I mean, my father has darker skin and lighter eyes, but Z-one and I look near-identical."

She gave a slow nod as she absorbed his words. "I agree. You could be twins."

Chuckling, he moved on to point at the next portrait, frowning at the sight of his father at age twenty-two. He gave a heavy sigh as he muttered, "I'll be the first to say it. He's been a fantastic senator. He's got charisma and always makes decisions for the people. He runs charities for the poor—eight of them, last I knew—and even the other senators liked him."

She listened quietly, knowing he had to sort out his abandonment issues on his own. He knew she wished he'd forgive his father, so all that was left was to wait and see what happened. She had spoken with the man and sensed his desire to reconnect with his son, but the only link between them before had been Z-one. She couldn't remember father and son ever being in the same room unless the old codger had been present. Now that he was dead…

She jumped slightly as Yusei set his hands on her shoulders from behind and slowly turned her around. Opposite his father's portrait, a painting hung with the same man, now older, standing beside a chair. His hand was settled on the high back and a calm smile stayed on his lips as his eyes stayed locked with the viewer's.

Standing in front of the chair, a little boy about seven stood. It took her a moment to realize it was Yusei as a child, his hand holding that of a brunette woman seated in the chair. She could only assume the woman was Yusei's mother. She wore a smile on her lips as she held her son's hand in both of hers. She was pale-skinned, contrasting greatly with the two men pictured with her. Her husband and her child.

Yusei gestured up at the portrait and said, "Akiza, I'd like to introduce you to my mother, Elise Fudo." With a silly smile on his face, he looked at the portrait and said, "Mother, I'd like you meet my wife, Akiza Fudo, née Izinski."

She stared up the woman's kind gaze, only now realizing that she'd never imagined what his mother looked like. She was very pretty, she decided. She wondered what it would be like if she were actually meeting her, face-to-face.

This woman was her husband's mother, her mother-in-law. She was a senator's wife, a high priestess of the church. Slowly, she lifted the corners of her dress and gave a little curtsy towards her, offering her respect to the woman who'd shaped her husband into the kind and gentle soul he was today. Silently, she gave a prayer of thanks before turning back to her husband with a smile. She couldn't think of anything to say that would be appropriate enough.

Instead, he smiled a little wider and walked over to the previous portrait and gestured up at it. A light chuckle fell from his lips as she walked over to examine it. It was a similar idea to the one with Yusei, featuring a man in his thirties—Z-one—seated on a couch. Beside him, a woman around the same age sat with pink hair clipped to the back of her head. Yusei's grandmother, she assumed. On her other side, a young man in his mid teens leaned on the armrest, poised neatly in the elegant art. Yusei's father, she figured.

Yusei sat in silence for a moment before prompting, "Notice anything odd between this portrait and the one with me and my mother?"

She stared at it for a long moment, then shook her head. They both looked like family portraits meant to capture the elegance of nobility. "No, I don't."

"I did say that the family portrait is painted when the senator is thirty-five, right?"

She shook her head, "No, I don't think so." She paused as she looked back between the paintings again, then murmured, "But… you're just a child. Your father is at least sixteen in the one with Z-one."

He nodded. "Seventeen, actually. I was seven in that one. I was born when my father was twenty-eight. He was born when Z-one was nineteen. I just find it kind of funny that there's such a huge age gap in there."

"Um…" She bit her lip, not sure how to ask, before finally saying, "How old was Z-one when he…?"

"Sixty-seven," he answered, not skipping a beat and knowing what she was asking. Giving a short chuckle, he muttered, "And if I had stayed here, I'd become senator in about five months, give or take."

She blinked. He mentioned that they became senator at age twenty-two, but it never really clicked in her mind that Yusei was almost to that age. No doubt it was because of his carefree personality, but it just seemed so strange to think of him as a senator. "Wow…"

He smiled. "I second that."

…

Kalin walked along the paths with Misty, head bowed as they stayed silent. Finally, he stopped at his destination and gestured vaguely towards the stone, saying, "Misty, this is my grandfather, Aeron Kessler."

She nodded slowly and shifted to sit down, studying the headstone carefully. Looking to the side, she nodded towards a headstone bearing two names and asked, "Your parents?"

He read 'Trance Kessler' and 'Ana Kessler' off the stone before nodding. "Yeah. They died when I was little. I don't remember them, even."

She frowned before moving over to brush the fallen leaves from the stone before saying, "If you don't mind me asking, how did they die?"

"Like I said, I don't remember, but my grandfather told me. My family—my parents, my grandfather, my older sister, and myself—had been out to visit some friends one night and, on the way back home, it was pretty dark out except for the moonlight. The driver had been drinking, and when a little dog crossed the street, he panicked. The carriage went off the road and fell into the lake. Only my grandfather and I survived."

"I see…" Misty murmured. "How tragic…"

"Mm… It's not much worse than what happened to you."

A dry chuckle tumbled from her lips as she murmured, "It's an odd sense of poetry that brings two tragedies like us together, isn't it?"

The question he'd been wanting to ask burned at the tip of his tongue before he finally inhaled a deep breath and murmured, "Misty, can I ask you something?"

She nodded. "Of course."

Swallowing, he built up his courage for her answer and asked, "What… What are your plans for the future?"

Humming lightly, she leaned back and folded her feet underneath her. "You mean, do I plan to stay here?"

He flinched slightly. "Well… I…" He took a deep breath and ignited his hand. He realized it was a habit he'd formed when he needed a courage booster. "I was hoping you'd stay with me."

Giving a knowing smile, she lightly tapped her temple with one finger and said, "Besides the fact that I want to, I know for a fact that we'll be together for quite a while yet."

He couldn't help himself as he moved slightly closer and wrapped his arm around her waist, leaning in to nuzzle his nose against her hair. She was a mysterious woman with many strange ways about her, but he couldn't help but love her. They both carried the souls of the dead within them, giving them strange powers that very few others could understand, but it only served to bring them closer together.

He was grateful that they would stay together after this. There was still so much he wanted to tell her.

…

Yusei walked with Akiza along the second floor, showing her around the private wing of the home. He figured he might as well stick to one wing at a time. With everything he showed her, she only seemed to get more and more impressed. Every little thing was a new and fascinating sight to her. He couldn't wait to see her reaction to the ballroom in the west wing.

"Yusei, Akiza."

He looked up at the voice, stiffening slightly at the sight of his father standing in front of them. The big perk to the size of this house was the fact that he hadn't seen his father until now, a full day and a half after arriving. He nodded a curt greeting and said, "Do you need something?"

He chose his words to address both of them, "I was wondering if I could borrow Yusei for a moment."

Akiza nodded once. "If he doesn't mind, then I don't."

He gathered that it was a private matter, not something to be discussed in the hall, and asked his wife, "Do you think you can get back to our room from here?"

She nodded, but then asked, "Would it be all right if I explored on my own?"

Both men nodded simultaneously, the older one saying, "If you get lost, just ask one of the attendants. They know the layout well. Otherwise, I'll send someone to find you for supper."

Flashing a smile, she replied, "All right. Thank you!"

Yusei caught her arm before she could leave and tugged her closer, kissing her softly before offering a quick smile and letting her go wordlessly. Turning back to his father, he asked, "Where to? I'm sure you don't want to talk here."

He nodded. "Can we go up to my office?"

"Sure," he muttered. Silently, the older of the two men turned to lead the way, glancing behind him as his son fell into step beside him. Yusei frowned slightly to himself as he realized just how much taller his father was and turned his attention to look at the walls as they passed by. He knew his anger towards the man was dissipating, but he wasn't ready to forgive him just yet.

They were both silent as they walked up to the grand double doors, pausing as Katsuro unlocked the doors and held them open for his son. He walked in and glanced around for a moment. He could count on one hand the number of times he'd been in that room, and all of them had been when he was with his mother as she'd gone inside to talk to his father.

Sighing once, he spied a small bar with crystal decanters to the side and approached it. He pulled the stoppers out of the bottles and sniffed the contents, looking to find whiskey. The vodka he'd gotten from Z-one was fine, but he missed his whiskey. After finding one, he poured a drink and held it towards his father, offering it to him silently.

When he shook his head 'no,' Yusei shrugged and brought the glass with him over towards the desk for the conversation. He dropped down in one of the plush burgundy chairs opposite the desk, leaning back lazily and stretching one leg in front of him. The chairs were comfortable, he had to admit that. "What did you want?"

His father walked around the desk to sit in the chair behind it, leaning back while running his fingers along the smooth wood surface. "If things hadn't played out the way they did, this would be your office in a matter of months."

He hummed a brief acknowledgement. "Yeah. Guess so."

"In spite of all that's happened," he started, still grazing the edge of the heavy desk with his fingertips. "This house and fortune remain in this family. The coup senators' properties are being passed onto relatives, but their fortunes are being repossessed to fund the repairs needed for this country."

"Is that so?" he asked, his eyes watching the swirling contents of his glass as he twisted his wrist half-attentively

"Mm-hm. I still intend to pass it onto you on your twenty-second birthday."

His eyes snapped up at that. What? The house… The fortune? It would be his in a matter of months? Shaking his head slowly, he murmured, "I can't accept it."

"You can and you will. It is your birthright. Every one of your ancestors intended for this to pass onto their oldest child, then onto their oldest grandchild. It is intended for you to inherit, Yusei."

He sighed. "But I ran away. I gave up every claim I had to it."

His father touched his chin as he observed his son carefully. "There aren't many who would turn their back on such a fortune with no real responsibilities surrounding it. With the title of senator being removed from the family, it's simply money to receive."

He took a drink from his glass and shrugged. "I don't want the silver spoon. Never did."

His father looked away slightly before murmuring, "Because we would have been a closer family without it?"

"That's part of it," he replied. "Another part is because of the falsity. With nobility, you have to watch every single word that comes out of your mouth. You always have to wear a smile, you always have to dress the part, you always have to say the right thing. It's so fucking fake."

"I couldn't agree with you more. But even without the attached nobility, you would still turn down your rightful inheritance?"

He snorted once. "What would I do with so much money?"

He shrugged lightly. "Build a comfortable home for you and your family. Reconstruct your wife's bar, provide for your child. Store the rest away for future generations. You don't have to spend it all. Rather, it would be wiser if you didn't."

He nodded once, looking for a change of subject. It was true that he was nervous about providing for his wife and child, but with the amount his family was worth, he would never have to worry about it again. Even so, he would much rather support his own family with his own two hands. "It's generous of you, but I refuse."

"I'm not asking, Yusei. I'm giving it. On your twenty-second birthday, the Fudo family fortune will be yours. It's completely your decision on what to do with it. You don't even have to touch it, if you don't want to."

Sighing, he decided it was time to change the subject and muttered, "That reminds me… How did the coup play out? I know what happened in New Domino, but what about here?"

His father leaned back in his chair and folded his hands comfortably. "Of the eight senators backing the Underground, Goodwin and Unicorn were killed in New Domino, along with Sayer almost a year ago. Of course, you know more details than I do. Bolton and Heitmann were killed in another border town by Pearson's forces. Unfortunately, the head of the Pearson family, my friend Robert, lost his life in the battle.

"Angela Raines surrendered when we stormed her estate and is awaiting trial. Lazar Jeager fled with his family. No one knows where he is now. Malcolm was found dead in his home from a gunshot wound. It appears to be a suicide. All of the Underground supporting senators are either dead, apprehended, or missing in action. All that's left is to expose the Underground to the world and rebuild our country."

"I see…" he murmured, taking in the news with a frown. He should have been happy, right? This was what he had been fighting for since he'd run from home so long ago. He glanced down into his glass of whiskey and sighed. "I should feel like celebrating, shouldn't I?"

He frowned and murmured, "With every victory comes a loss. No one is expecting you to celebrate, Yusei."

He nodded once, then took a drink from his glass. "What did you want to talk to me about? I'm sure you didn't ask me up here to talk about politics."

He stiffened for a moment, then nodded once. "You're right. I… have some things for you."

His eyebrow rose in curiosity as his father turned to open a drawer on his desk. He hesitated for a brief moment, then pulled it open and lifted the contents. Frowning slightly, he set a wooden chest about as long as his forearm, as wide as three-quarters that, and about seven centimeters tall on the desk. A small package wrapped in leather sat on top as he slid the items over to his son.

Yusei reached out to take them, setting the chest on his lap and murmuring, "Is this…? Z-one's…?"

He nodded. "He entrusted it to me before I left for New Domino. I kept it here, to make sure it didn't receive any damage in the battle… And… because a part of me hoped I wouldn't need to give it to you yet." Reaching into his collar, he pulled a thin tether from around his neck and out of his shirt, revealing a key tied to the end. Holding it out, he said, "This is the key to unlock it."

He accepted the key, then carefully picked up the package on top. "What's this?"

Katsuro shifted slightly look towards the windows before answering, "I was asked to give you that on your twenty-second birthday. I don't know what the future holds, so I figure I'll give it to you now. If you want to wait until your birthday to open it, that's your choice. It belongs to you."

He shifted the leather packaging in his hand, studying it for some kind of clue. "But who's it from?"

"Your mother."

His eyes snapped over to his father in surprise, hoping for a further explanation. It took a long moment, but he finally murmured, "She knew what would happen to her. She never told me, but I feel that she had an inkling as to when. She packaged that and asked me to give it to you on your birthday."

His eyes moved back to the package as his fingers gripped it more tightly. His mother had known, then? She'd known she was going to die, but she sent out the dragons, anyway? He knew she had done it to protect Yliaster, but a part of him wanted to blame her for his demented childhood. At the same time, he knew that everything was beyond control and no single person—not even his father—was entirely to blame.

Slowly, he shifted to stand and said, "Thanks. I appreciate this."

"I'm not done," he murmured. "There's one other thing I was asked to give you."

He paused before asking, "What is it?"

He shifted to stand and leaned over the desk, reaching under it and withdrawing a leather holster. "Here, this is for you."

He set the wooden box down and reached out curiously for the holster, then froze as he realized what exactly he was being given. Taking the belt, he reached for the weapon settled inside and drew it out slowly, staring at the sight of Z-one's Shooting Star Dragon in shock. "This is… But why me?" he asked, looking up at his father. "You're his son. Wouldn't it make sense to give it to you?"

He shook his head slowly. "He left other things in my name. However, he explicitly asked that his pistol be given to you." Shifting slightly, he walked around the desk and leaned against it, saying, "He truly cherished the days he taught you to fire. Those were among his favorite memories to share with anyone who would listen. He remembered how you would fawn over Shooting Star Dragon like it was a god. He wanted you to have it, Yusei. Though you may need a new holster since Z-one was left-handed."

He paused and slowly glanced back to his father. Was he seriously trying to make a joke out of the situation? He couldn't tell if it was meant as a joke or not, so he finally answered, "I won't need one."

"Hm?" he asked. "I can't say I follow."

He shrugged slightly. "We just fought to bring peace to this country, right? If the cleanup goes properly, then I shouldn't need to fire a gun ever again, right?"

He nodded once. "I suppose so."

He wrapped the holster belt around his waist and fastened it temporarily so he could carry the box and package in his hands. Glancing over his shoulder towards his father, he muttered, "Thanks again. This means a lot to me."

His chin dipped as he gave a slight confirmation. "Yusei…"

He frowned at the serious tone and mumbled, "Yeah?"

Turning away slightly, he murmured, "I… I wanted to apologize again for the way I treated you. You're all the family I have left and knowing you hate me is-"

"I don't hate you," he muttered, biting his tongue as soon as the words left his mouth.

He looked up, wide-eyed and almost vulnerable. "You don't?"

Sighing, he knew he couldn't leave without a slight explanation and muttered, "I did. For a long time, I hated you enough to kill you if I ever saw you again. But now… I'm still figuring out what I think, but I don't hate you anymore." Without waiting for a response, he lifted the wooden chest again and turned for the doors. He didn't want to have that conversation right then. There was too much that he needed to think through first.

…

Yusei sat back in the central courtyard, nestled into his little shelter of warmth and protection. He didn't care that a couple of flower patches were getting crushed. He'd needed someone to lean on and he'd had no idea where Akiza was.

So he did what any other person with godly powers bonding them to the spirit world would do and summoned Stardust Dragon into the courtyard. Black Rose had assured him that there was no cost to calling on them so long as they didn't inflict physical harm. Rather, they encouraged calling on them for peaceful times. The whole purpose of there being a Signer was to unite humans with the inhabitants of the spirit world.

Now, he sat back against Stardust's torso while his arms crossed in front of him, building a little den for him to curl up inside of. The silver dragon sat comfortably in the gardens, giving a small smile that looked like a snarl when one of the attendants would walk by and panic at seeing such a mythical being in the courtyard. No one besides the church, Yusei, Akiza, and his father really knew of the Signer and their abilities, so it was only natural for people to be scared.

He'd explain later.

He'd brought the things his father had given him to his room and hid them in his closet so Akiza wouldn't stumble upon them. He opened the box from Z-one and found a letter settled at the top and, after rummaging through the trinkets inside, he removed it and closed the box to look through more thoroughly later. Taking the letter and the package from his mother, he'd wandered off to find a place to read, leading him to wind up in his current position.

Slowly, he pulled the strings tying his mother's package open and pulled the contents free. He frowned at the sight of a book with an oiled leather cover dyed in a rich red with a number of markers in the pages, keeping sections marked that he should read. He wasn't sure what, but something about the book seemed familiar, somehow.

As he shifted to open one of the markers, a piece of paper fell out and fluttered to the ground. He picked it up and unfolded it, eyes widening at the sight of his mother's penmanship scrawled across the page. He hungrily started to absorb the words, drinking in his mother's thoughts from so long ago.

_Dear Yusei,_

_My dear boy… I pray that this letter may be unnecessary. I pray that I am standing by your side as you are inducted into the office of senator today. However, if I am unable to be there for you, know that I love you very much, Yusei._

_You are my greatest pride in the world. I have never felt happier than when I spent time by your side. You have always been a curious boy, always eager to learn. I know that you will make a fine senator, even greater than your father. Lead the people that I have protected, Yusei._

_Today, on your twenty-second birthday, I give you this book. Perhaps you remember it. It's the scripture book I used to read to you as you fell asleep. I marked your favorite stories so you could find them easily. I don't know what this time of your life brings to you. Have you met a girl who captures your heart? Are you married? Expecting your first child, perhaps? Maybe even your second?_

_Whether it is now or in the future, I hope that these stories I loved reading to you will be passed onto your children. Those nights hold a very special place in my heart and I pray that you and your wife may feel the same with your children. Never take them for granted, Yusei. Children are the future, and they require their parents to nurture them into strong, capable adults._

_Finally, I want you to know that I love you so very much, Yusei. You are my world, my reason for living. My reason for protecting this country with everything I have. I want for you to have a peaceful world, to live and love in happiness and cheer. May you bear all the blessings of the Crimson Dragon, Yusei._

_Your mother,_

_Elise Fudo_

He blinked, fighting back his urge to cry like a child. Thirteen years had passed since her death. He smiled sadly as he held the book to his chest and struggled to keep tears at bay. He wasn't religious, per se. For obvious reasons, he knew the dragons were real, but he didn't follow the church or their guidelines. They were the ones responsible for his mother's death, after all.

All the same, he knew these scripture books were written by members of the church long ago. The child inside of him knew that those stories read to him by his mother were a huge part of what made him who he was. He wondered if Akiza would mind raising their child on those stories.

Quietly, he tucked the letter back into the book and closed it before setting it down. He figured he might as well read Z-one's letter while he was still feeling nostalgic. Taking a deep breath, he pulled out the second letter he'd received from beyond the grave and unfolded it slowly.

_Yusei,_

_Damn, how does someone go about writing a letter for someone to get after they die? And for someone they haven't seen in ten years, no less? Let me tell you, the wastebasket by my desk is full of failed attempts. Well, I guess you'll find out eventually._

_Anyways, you didn't come here to hear me gripe. I hope Kitty gave you Shooting Star. I can't tell you where I got a hold of it. I really can't. I was shitfaced drunk and woke up in my bed with it one morning. I have no fucking clue where I got it from. Anyway, I want you to have it._

_Next thing on the agenda… Well, Bruno mentioned that you were getting shacked up with a gorgeous woman. Guess I'll meet her for myself when I get there in a few weeks. Given that you're twenty-one already, you sure as hell better be sexing her. Your only excuse would be if she's a priestess sworn to chastity. I mean, really. No fucking point in holding back._

_Speaking of, you got any kids on the way yet? I want meet my great-grandkid before I die, dammit. It's been too long since I've had a little runt to spoil. Or corrupt. You pick which word is more appropriate. I promise I won't give 'em alcohol or cigarettes until you do it first. Soldier's word of honor._

_All right, all right… This might get ugly. I'm going to try to get sentimental on you. Don't run away too quickly, now._

_Anyways, on the subject of kids… It's scarier than fuck when a woman comes to you tells you she's pregnant and you're the father. I know that feeling too well. Honestly, though, if you love her enough, and if she'll let you love her enough, then you can get through just about anything. I'm not saying this to sound like a goddamned cliché or nothing. Your grandmother and me are living proof of that. I dunno if I'll ever get to tell you our story, but we've been through a lot._

_I was a soldier. From the time I was fourteen until eighteen, I went out on the battlefield. I served again for three years during my time as senator because of the Nazca war. After Kitty took over, I wound up going back and did a total of eighteen years in my life. On top of that, I worked as a senator for nineteen years. I was a member of a group called Infinity since I was twelve – fifty-five years now. I wound up in charge of them around the time you were born. I've seen a lot of shit in my life._

_Now, with that said, the top three terrifying moments of my life were when my brother died and I was told I was going to be senator instead. Then the time your grandmother told me she was pregnant. I don't know if I'll tell you this before you get this letter, but we weren't married and I was only eighteen then. And the third was when your grandmother told me the baby was coming and all throughout the birth. God, that was frigging… I don't know what, but it was something else._

_Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that when you do end up getting a girl pregnant, married or otherwise, don't panic too much. Once Kitty was born and the nerves of anticipation were gone, it was pretty easy. I mean, there was a lot to learn, but it was worth it. Being a father is something I can't bring myself to regret in any way, shape, or form._

_Whenever it does happen to you, don't run from it. Embrace it. You'll be glad you did._

_Ah, fuck. I ran out of room on the paper. I was going to mention a few other things about sex—I was married to a professional whore, you know—but I guess not._

_Anyway, good luck out there. You'll do fine, Yusei._

_Seero Fudo_

_P.S. You never knew my birth name, did you?_

Yusei blinked as he read the name at the bottom, then leaned back into Stardust with slight sigh. He hadn't ever known his grandfather's real name. He was always 'Z-one.' Everyone who spoke to him or of him had always called him 'Z-one.' He couldn't help but wonder where he'd picked up the nickname and why he never used his real name. It wasn't like 'Seero' was that bad of one. It actually had a nice ring to it.

Sighing once, he leaned back against the dragon and held his mother's book and both letters to his chest. He wasn't surprised when Z-one said he wanted to give him pointers on sex. It was actually oddly appropriate. Z-one had tried pretty hard to give him tips while he was alive, so it seemed fitting that his last message to the world was something along those lines.

He was silently grateful that he didn't have room on the paper, though. If Akiza was telling the truth, then they would be just fine in that department. Plus, the thought of getting advice like that from his grandfather was just a little bit creepy.

He sighed as his eyes skimmed over Z-one's letter one more time. He wanted to meet his great-grandkid, huh? Only a half-year more and he could have. He couldn't help but smile softly as he considered the options he gave. Yusei figured 'corrupt' would be a better word. After his own childhood spent with a gun in this very courtyard and the liquor his grandfather had slipped him when no one was looking, he was sure he would be the same with his great-grandchild. Even if he promised not to give them alcohol.

Shaking his head, he looked up at the sky and murmured, "You could've met him or her, you know. You didn't have to die yet."

* * *

Man, I love Z-one… Even in death, the old bastard still makes me laugh :P By the way, yes, it is a part of my headcanon that Z-one had Shooting Star and gave it to Yusei. I have my reasons as to why ;)

Anyway, those of you who've been keeping up on my Facebook know what's coming, but I won't spoil it here for those who haven't. I'll explain more next chapter :)

In other news, we got to see Stardust in a much more peaceful environment. Have I mentioned that I ship Stardust/Black Rose? Yeah, it's weird, but I do. That subject will be coming up soon ;) And Yusei doesn't hate his father anymore! Hallelujah! Let's see if he can actually find the words to formally forgive him, eh?

I'm starving, so I'm going to post this and go eat something. Visit my Facebook! **facebook.c!om/OCValkyrie** (Remove exclamation point)

Please review!

-Valk


	45. Parental Confliction

Okee-dokee… Let's get this thing started, shall we? I know, I know… It's on the late end of Monday. To be honest, I have no idea where the heck today went, either. I know I had class this morning, then I remember nothing. I did make tofu, though.

Anyway, many thanks to **FiringShootingStar, ptd163, Q-A the Authoress, Rapis-Razuri, quardian of the aura Aruasoul, theforgottenpeople96, **and** Flame-Metal-Heart** for taking the time to review!

Anons this week are **LDC** and **ChibiX**! **LDC**: I'm glad you liked it! These last couple of chapters are probably going to be pretty touching :) **ChibiX**: I can't say I know. Whenever I make up characters, I like to give them unnecessary middle names, even :P But I got to pick out names for Yusei's parents, so I'm okay with it.

And here's chapter forty-five! Enjoy the touchy feelings!

And thanks to my awesome beta, **RobotFish**, for proofing this for me!

* * *

_**Sunset Horizon  
**_**Chapter 45 – Parental Confliction**_**  
**_

Akiza walked after the employee of her husband's family, grateful that one of them had found her. She wasn't sure where she was or how to get back to familiar pathways, but then a woman around her age had appeared with a bow and told her dinner would be served in a half-hour. So she followed after her, moving after her in the direction of the dining room.

The girl opened the door and bowed, saying, "Enjoy your meal, Mistress."

She blinked and quickly held up her hands. "Oh, no! I'm not-! I mean, please, just call me 'Akiza."

She frowned. "But that would disrespectful. You are the wife of the Young Master, therefore, you are my mistress."

Biting her lip, she realized what Yusei said was true. There were a lot of stipulations that came with living as nobility and, as long as she was married to Yusei, she was the wife of a senatorial son. Nodding slowly, she smiled and replied to the attendant, "I understand. There are certain things that you have to do, don't you? I can follow along."

Giving a nod and a slight bow, she said, "Thank you, Mistress. Please enjoy supper."

She smiled a little wider. "Thank you. I'm sure I will. I've never had such a fancy meal before."

The girl stayed silent as she held the door open and her head bowed, giving Akiza the feeling that the conversation was over. Flashing one more smile, she turned to walk into the room to find Katsuro already seated at the head of the table. Luna, Kalin, Misty, and Bruno sat there as well, waiting for dinner to be served.

The two seats on either side of Katsuro stayed empty, causing Akiza to frown when a butler moved forward and pulled the one to his left out and gestured for her to take it. Nodding once, she moved over and sat beside Luna, managing a quick smile at everyone else before saying, "Why were the two chairs near the head left open?"

Katsuro raised his wine glass in a slight toast, acknowledging her joining them, and said, "The seat to the senator's right is reserved for his firstborn. The seat to his left-" He paused, gesturing briefly towards the seat she sat in. "-is for the lady of the house. Seeing as to how you are the oldest—only—living woman of the family, it's your seat to occupy."

She nodded once, biting her lip at the weight being thrust onto her. Lady of the house? What did Yusei's father expect of her? Did he want her to be this noble woman of endless patience and poise? She shifted in her seat slightly, wondering where her husband was. If they had to send a maid to find her and bring her there, why wasn't he there yet? Finally, she looked to her father-in-law and asked, "Speaking of the senator's firstborn, where is Yusei?"

She caught sight of Kalin averting his gaze as Yusei's father took a casual sip of his wine, glancing to the empty seat with a sad smile on his lips. "Yusei won't be joining us."

She frowned. "Why not?"

"Yusei… hasn't stepped foot in this room since his mother died."

She looked around in mild shock, remembering the story her husband had told her. He said she'd died when they were eating lunch. She glanced up, noticing the glass doors that lined the opposite wall, leading to the balcony. That building beyond must have been Roman's home, where he'd heard Yusei crying for his mother's death.

But why didn't he say anything?

A tingle burst through her arm as she reached the opposite hand to touch it, gaping as her marker began to glow. She stared, wide-eyed as she looked up at the other occupants of the room in alarm and glanced at Luna. Her marker was glowing, too, causing the young barmaid to glance to Katsuro.

He paused while raising his wine glass to his lips and murmured, "How do you feel?"

She shook her head slightly, truthfully replying, "Like myself." Unlike when he'd summoned the dragons in New Domino, when she had felt a burning dread and anger boil through her veins. Now, she felt nothing out of the ordinary beyond the fact that her arm glowed.

He nodded once and resumed his drink, taking a sip before setting his crystal glass down and saying, "Then don't be concerned. He's not going to hurt anyone. It's a peaceful liaison." Pausing for a moment, he smiled and asked, "Would you like water? I'd offer wine, but recent studies say alcoholic beverages aren't healthy for those with child."

She kept her eyes on her mark, trying to feel something to clue her into Yusei's thoughts. Finally, she shook her head and sighed before answering, "I never was a wine drinker, anyway. Could I have tea? Blackberry, if you have any?"

"Of course," he said, nodding towards the butler by the door.

The man bowed briefly and turned to leave. A silence filled the room before Kalin inhaled deeply and paused, deciding how to proceed. Finally, he asked, "Would you two care to explain why your arms are glowing, by any chance?"

The foster sisters exchanged a quick glance before turning back to him and speaking in unison. "Ask Yusei."

…

Akiza trudged up the final staircase to the top floor of the house, exhausted between the number of stairs, the amount of floor to cover, the fact she was carrying a child, and the filling dinner. She reached Yusei's—their—room and pulled the door open, walking inside to the sound of shuffling pages from the bedroom proper. Cocking her head, she moved through the open bookcase-door to find her husband standing by the desk with an open book in front of him, a tray with a plate of food next to it, and a glass of wine in his hand.

She leaned against the doorframe with a sigh, opening her mouth to say something and pausing when he asked, "How was dinner?"

He still hadn't faced her, causing her to sigh again before answering with a question of her own, "Why didn't you tell me?"

His fingers ran down the page of the book and paused when she spoke, causing him to straighten up a little and finally turn to her with a thoughtful expression. "That I wouldn't be going to dinner?"

She nodded and moved over to sit on the trunk near the desk. "I would've stayed here with you, you know-"

He bit his lip as he held up his wine glass in a silent interruption. He leaned back against his desk and looked down into the white contents before saying, "That's exactly why I didn't say anything, Akiza."

She frowned in confusion. "I don't follow."

Pushing himself off the desk, he picked up his fork and swept up a piece of neatly-cut meat from the plate before slipping it between his lips. He chewed as he considered his words and walked over to sit down next to her, reaching to hold her hand in his free one. Slowly, he murmured, "This is your first time in such a high-class culture. I know you want to feel that 'royal' treatment for a few days and, really, why wouldn't you? It wouldn't be fair of me to take that experience away from you because of my brooding. I had a lot to think about, anyway."

She nodded slowly, then shifted to raise her hand still linked with his before saying, "I know, you know."

He cocked his head, then realized which arm she lifted and nodded. "Right. I didn't hurt anyone. Just freaked a couple of employees with the presence of a dragon in the courtyard."

She leaned closer to press a chaste kiss to his lips to let him know she wasn't angry before asking, "Why?"

"I needed someone to lean on and I didn't know where you were." Setting his wine glass on the floor by the bench, he ran his hand through his hair and murmured, "I still have to tell Kalin and the others about the dragons. I haven't even told them that they have spirits inside their guns yet."

"No kidding," she murmured, taking his wine from the floor and stealing a sip. Whatever Katsuro said about science, women had been drinking wine while pregnant for years and past generations weren't that badly affected. "Kalin had some questions about the glowing tattoos during dinner."

He sighed and leaned his head back against the wall. "Crap. I forgot you said that yours and Luna's light up when I call on them. Guess that means he's getting an explanation sooner rather than later."

She giggled softly and leaned to lie on his shoulder, frowning at the sight of a leather belt poking over the edge of the bed. Nodding towards it, she asked, "Yusei? What is that?"

He slowly shifted to slide out from his place next to her and walked over to it, picking it up to reveal a pistol belt. He still wore Stardust, so what could this be? He touched the weapon kept out of her sight for a moment, then murmured, "This is part of what I needed to think about."

She slowly stood as he pulled the gun out of its resting place, showing her a weapon forged in the same colors as Stardust, but larger and familiar from somewhere. She couldn't place it, but she'd seen that weapon before. "Yusei, what is-?"

"It's Z-one's," he answered quickly, knowing what she was asking before she asked it. "It's his Shooting Star Dragon and he left it for me."

Nodding slowly, she walked up next to him and wrapped her hands around his arm. "It's beautiful."

He gave a slow nod, agreeing with her assessment before slipping it back into its holster and dropping it back to the bed. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pressed a kiss to her forehead and whispered, "But now we have a world of peace. As long as I have anything to say about it, Shooting Star won't need to be fired throughout the lifetime of our child."

…

Yusei sat up in bed, one arm draped across his knee, the other holding his letter from Z-one. The moonlight from the window and the lone candle on his bedside table were the only light in the room, but it was enough for him to read off of. It didn't matter. He had memorized the letter by now, anyway. Lying on the mattress in front of him, the box from Z-one was propped open to leave the items inside open to see.

"What're you reading?"

He turned to see Akiza lying in her pillow, her eyes half-open and her hair falling messily around her. Giving a light smile, he reached out to brush her bangs out of her eyes and murmured, "Sorry… Did I wake you?"

She gave a light smile and shifted to take his hand before holding it. "Maybe a little."

He offered a quick smile, not really sure what to say now. He turned to blow out the candle and shifted to close the box, pausing as his wife asked, "What is that?"

He gestured towards the box in the moonlight and, when she nodded, explained, "It's from Z-one… My family has a tradition where the heir collects their memories throughout life in a box like this one. When they die, it's passed onto their grandchild to receive. I had one started, but it was probably lost when the Claw…"

She nodded slowly, then pursed her lips in thought. "Was it a wooden box with a lock on it? Tucked away under the bed?"

He turned to her in surprise. "Y-yeah…!"

She smiled lightly and reached out to hold his hand. "I found it after you disappeared into the caves. I figured it must have been important if it was locked and you'd never mentioned it, so I moved it down to the caves before the Underground could find it."

He sat still, not believing his ears. Though it only held his memories since he'd arrived in New Domino, it kept his fondest recollections intact. It was truly priceless and he had to fight the urges to tackle his wife with affections for saving it. The only reason he held back was because Z-one's box was still on the bed and unlocked. If he flipped over to kiss her, he could easily knock it off and spill its contents everywhere.

She smiled and looked at him through her lashes. "Smart move, then?"

He nodded. "You have no idea."

She pouted slightly and murmured, "Give me some credit, Yusei. Now," she started, reaching out to touch her finger to his chin. "It is still the middle of the night and I'm cold all by myself over here."

He smiled softly and folded the letter before setting it on the bedside table. Locking the box, he moved to set it on the floor by the bed and leaned down, pressing a kiss to her lips before drawing back slightly and murmuring, "Can I ask you something?"

She nuzzled her nose against his and settled into her pillow a little more comfortably. "Anything."

He brushed his fingers through her hair with a gentle smile on his lips. "It's… about the baby."

She cocked her head in curiosity, blinking as she studied his features. "What's on your mind?"

He swallowed and said, "Well… I was thinking… Only five months left and we haven't even talked about names."

She smiled lightly. "Or anything else, for that matter."

He gave a light chuckle and combed his fingers through her fine hair repeatedly. "I just… I had a request."

"What is it, Yusei?" she moaned, shifting in her pillow as if she wanted to go back to sleep.

"Just…" Shifting in bed, he snuggled down under the covers and drew himself to her side. He kissed her gently one more time and paused, licking his lips before warily setting his hand on her rounding belly. "If… If we… If this baby is a boy… Could we name him Seero?"

She frowned slightly, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion. "Seero? Why Seero?"

"It's…" he started, then offered a quick smile. "It's Z-one's real name."

Her features softened in surprise. "I never knew 'Z-one' wasn't his real name."

He kissed her quickly and murmured, "I figured 'Z-one' would be a pretty stupid name to have, but I never knew another one for him until I got his letter."

She smiled and reached to cup his cheek before saying, "I think our child would be lucky to bear the name of such a strong-willed man."

He swallowed. "Are you sure?"

Nodding, she said, "I'd be hesitant to name any son of ours 'Z-one,' but Seero Fudo has a rather nice ring to it, I think."

He gave a small smile as he nuzzled his nose in her hair. "Thank you… You have no idea what this means to me…"

Her fingers brushed against his bare chest lightly as she murmured, "I think I have a pretty good idea."

"If you want..." he whispered in the dark room, "You can pick out a name if the baby's a girl."

She smiled softly and hummed, "All right. I'll give it some thought and let you know what I think of."

He hesitated for a moment, hiding his eyes from her line of sight. There was something else he wanted to say, but how did one go about breaching that subject? "I…"

_Whenever it does happen to you, don't run from it. Embrace it. You'll be glad you did._

The words from Z-one's letter burned through his mind as he took a deep breath and forced a smile towards his wife. He knew his grandfather was right. Slowly, he murmured, "Akiza, I know I haven't really talked about how I feel yet… about being a father."

She nodded and set her hand on top of his. "No, you haven't, but I knew it could wait. There's still at least five months before the baby comes."

Looking her in the eye, he whispered, "I'm terrified, Akiza."

She smiled softly and replied, "Everyone is, Yusei-"

"No," he blurted, cutting her off. Taking a breath, he continued, "I'm not scared of being a parent. Not really, anyway. I mean, I know there'll be a lot of change in our lives and not nearly as much sex, but that's not what I'm so bloody scared of."

"Talk to me," she murmured, shifting to lace her fingers with his over their child.

"I'm scared…" he started, fighting with himself before muttering, "I'm scared that I'll disappoint this baby. My family has a history of terrible fathers."

She frowned. "But what about Z-one? Sure, he smoked and drank, but he's still a good person."

He snorted lightly. "He was forced to be senator, pulled away from his kid while his mother raised my father into the politician he is now." Tears pricked at the backs of his eyes as he shifted to wrap both arms around her and hold her close. "Every Fudo has tried, and every one has failed. We try so fucking hard, but every generation always fails their kids."

"Yusei…" she murmured, touching his cheek softly as she realized a battle he'd been fighting on the inside. "Yusei, nothing is determined yet. You'll be whatever kind of father you want to be. It's not in your blood to be bad."

He shook his head above her, the first tear finally breaking loose. "But what if it is?"

"It's not, Yusei." She chocked back a sob, her own tears streaming down her cheeks. "You have to believe that, Yusei. You'll be a remarkable father. I know that in my heart."

* * *

Okay, then. A note for those following on Facebook. No, Seero is not my headcanon name for Z-one. It just worked for story purposes in here, so I rolled with it. I do have a headcanon name for the guy, though. We'll see if I ever get around to writing a fic with him, though.

And to make the above make sense for those not checking in on Facebook, Seero is the name of my headcanon son of Yusei and Akiza. He'll be the main character of my upcoming next-gen.

Speaking of my next-gen, it might not be started right after SH ends. I have a few small projects I want to work on, like my YuAki headcanon and this new idea I'm getting for Stardust/Black Rose. The latter should be a gigantic fluff-fest. RobotFish even compared my basic plotline to his writing, if that tells you how fluffy and cute it should be :P

Also, my current icon here on FFnet is an amazing fanart from the vaults of Pixiv that shows my now-headcanon human appearances of the two dragons. I can post the full version on my Facebook, if you guys want to see it.

Anyway, visit my Facebook! I may only have thirty likes, but I still post pretty frequently. I love to hear what you guys have to say! **facebook.c!om/OCValkyrie**

Please review!

-Valk


	46. Fluttering Dream

Time for a new chapter! Admittedly, I can't promise that I'll have one ready next week. Finals are coming up quickly (two weeks from now), so my writing time has diminished significantly. That being said, there's only one more chapter of the main story after this, then we're onto the epilogues!

I guess everyone's getting busy now… I feel like the number of reviews coming in is decreasing each week. I mean, the story will be here, so take your time, folks. I just miss reading your thoughts :)

Anyway, reviewers this week are **Rapis-Razuri, FiringShootingStar, Q-A the Authoress, theforgottenpeople96, **and **Flame-Metal-Heart**! Thank you guys so much for your support!

And anons this week are the ever-present and ever-awesome **ChibiX** and **LDC**! **ChibiX**: Jack, Crow, and Carly stayed back in New Domino while Yusei went to take care of his family business. Carly can't really do much travelling, anyway, and neither Jack nor Crow have a reason to go to the Capital besides supporting Yusei. **LDC**: Heh. Well, Yusei's getting closer to accepting his impending fatherhood. Personally, I think he'll do fine :)

Many thanks to **RobotFish** for taking the time to proof this chapter!

* * *

_**Sunset Horizon  
**_**Chapter 46 – Fluttering Dream**_**  
**_

Yusei stood in front of the mirror, sighing as he tugged the ascot into place. He had really hoped those things were behind him. Grumbling, he pulled the knot into place and glanced at the felt-lined box in front of him. So many brooches to choose from. Nobility was a pain in the ass.

"Yusei…? What are you doing?"

He glanced behind to see Akiza watching him curiously. Sighing, he tugged the collar of his dress shirt to fit around the suffocating ascot and reached out for the red vest lying out. "I have to do some stuff for Z-one to prepare for his burial and part of that involves wearing a suit to make people happy and take me seriously."

She nodded slowly and approached slowly, reaching out to adjust the ascot around his neck. "I see… But where did you get the suit from?"

He shrugged slightly and muttered, "It's Z-one's, actually. We're about the same size and I didn't have time to have one tailored. I'll be getting one made for Friday, though."

She cocked her head in curiosity. "What's Friday?"

He paused while reaching out for the jacket lying out. "I… haven't told you about that yet?"

She shook her head back and forth. "No…"

Scratching the back of his head, he murmured, "The day before the funeral of a senator, there's a ball to celebrate their life. It's when you look back on all the good that person did, whether for the country or for one person."

"So…" she spoke slowly, making sure she understood what he was saying. "You're saying… There's going to be a ball on Friday?"

"It's kind of like a wake, but not quite. The easiest way to describe it is that it's a celebration of their life." Cocking his head, he frowned at the sight of the blue dress she wore and murmured, "Where did you get that dress?"

She looked down in surprise at the change of subject and held out the corners slightly before saying, "Oh… Um…" She pointed vaguely in the direction of the doorway indicating towards something outside. "Er, the senator…"

He gave a light sigh blended with a chuckle when he finally understood why she seemed nervous. "You can just call him my father. No amount of wishing is going to change that fact."

She bit her lip and nodded before offering the explanation he'd asked for, "Your father had one of the employees bring out some of your mother's clothes from when she was pregnant and had them washed for me to use until I could do some shopping for my own. In retrospect, the news of this ball explains why they showed me gowns…"

He offered a smile and reached out to cup her chin, drawing her closer to kiss her lips softly. "You can have a dress made, if you want."

She accepted his kiss before smiling playfully. "But Friday's only three days away…"

He chuckled and shifted to set his hands on her hips. "So? Back when we were younger, Sherry used to make a game out of seeing how long she could wait to order her clothes for events like this. Her record was a day and a half, I think. Businesses will bend over backwards to make a senator's family happy. Well, maybe not so much now that we're not in as much power anymore, but I'm sure if we paid them enough, they'd do anything."

"Even so," she cooed, drawing close and touching her nose to his. "I found a dress that I like among your mother's. I didn't know I'd have a reason to wear it, but it's gorgeous."

"Then that'll save my family a few hundred gold. What color is it?" he asked, pulling her hips right up against his.

"Ah-ah-ah…" she murmured, drawing back slightly. "That's a secret."

He held his hands up in surrender. "Maybe I just wanted to match my suit?"

She smiled coyly and winked playfully. "It's a pretty basic color. Just about anything will match."

He sighed in defeat. "You're really not going to tell me, are you?"

She pulled out of his hold and backed away from him slowly, every step slow and silently telling him she wanted him to follow her. "Nope. I get to live the life of a true heiress for a few days. You said so yourself, so let me enjoy it."

He sighed with a smile on his lips and walked after her, knowing he was falling right into her game. He couldn't help it. She was just too cute and he was glad to see her back to the cheerful and jubilant woman she was before all of this Underground stuff happened. He did need to get ready to go, but he could spare a few moments for his wife.

Reaching out, he caught her hands and pulled her against him again, saying, "Since I'm already dressed up, would you join me for a dance?"

She giggled and nodded once, shifting to place her hand on his shoulder as they assumed the proper position. "Speaking of, where are you going?"

He gave an uncomfortable shrug in his suit and muttered, "My father and I have to go to the family treasurer to take care of Z-one's final expenses. It'll probably take a couple hours, easy."

While that was part of the truth, he wanted to wait to tell her the rest. Might as well have the fortune signed over to his name officially before he told her she was going to be married to the third-richest man in the country in a matter of months.

Then there was his second stop…

But that one was going to be a surprise. He would let her see for herself and not tell her he was behind it. Especially until he knew his idea would pass.

…

He sat tall in his chair, silently grateful that his father had deigned to stay out of this. On the other hand, his bargaining ability wasn't anything to sneeze at. His father had listened silently to his idea, offered some figures to go with it, and, ultimately, gave approval for the plan. He hated dealing with high class folks, but this was for a friend that would do anything for him.

He kept a steady eye contact with the man seated across from him. He sat tall, a soft smile on his face while his sleeved white and red robes fell down his broad frame. "What can we do for you, "Mr. Fudo?"

He glanced down the long table at the five other high priests and priestesses present, inhaling deeply before saying, "I have a proposition for you, High Priest Andre Bartz."

The brunet smiled a little more brightly. "From the son of Lady Elise?"

He bit on the inside of his cheek, trying to keep himself in check. This man was too young to be responsible for his mother's death. He looked to be no older than thirty, meaning he would have been about twenty when his mother died. Nodding once, he said, "I'm prepared to offer a generous donation on behalf of my family. However, I have a few favors I'd like to ask in return."

The high priest nodded slowly. "I'm listening."

The other members of the church stayed silent as he took a breath and started, "My first condition is that a portion of the donation is used to fund the construction of a church in the town of New Domino. My donation will cover well more than the cost to build. Secondly, I ask that my friend, Luna, be placed as the resident priest of that church. All of her family and friends are in New Domino, and I know she can't live without them. At the same time, she can't abandon her loyalty to the Crimson Dragon."

The man hummed a sound of contemplation. "You would give this much for your friend?"

He waved a hand dismissively. "It's not even a nick in my family's fortune, and Luna is my wife's sister. On top of that, Luna's younger brother is like a little brother to me. It means a lot for them to stay together."

"I see. Are there any other stipulations?"

"One more," he murmured. Straightening up in his chair, he folded his hands in front of him and said, "I ask that this church be named in my late mother's honor."

"I understand." He frowned slightly and nodded in careful thought. "Tell me, Mr. Fudo, have you seen the Memorius entry for Lady Elise?"

He froze. The Memorius? That was the book the church kept for noteworthy members of the faith after death. In the forty-plus generations that the church had been intact with its followers spanning the entire country, only a select few received the honor of being entered into the Memorius. There were less than five hundred people catalogued. Slowly, he managed to murmur, "My mother was entered into the Memorius?"

Andre nodded. "She did a great service to Yliaster during the fifteen-year war with the Nazca."

His teeth clenched as his eyes narrowed. 'A great service'? That's what they called her death? Her act of mass-murder at the order of their precious Archbishop? He shifted to stand slowly and kept his eyes down as he said, "Do we have a deal?"

The high priest stood across from him and watched him with a sad frown on his lips. "Mr. Fudo, I mean no disrespect to Lady Elise. I understand her sudden departure must have caused you a great amount of grief-"

"No," Yusei started, steel in his voice as he pointed an accusing finger. "I wasn't going to say anything. Respect the religious food chain like my mother would have wanted, but I can't. My mother _died_ because your corrupt teachings led her into becoming a martyr. She gave _everything_ she had for you. The Signer is supposed to unite the people to the spirits, not take the lives of thousands!"

"_Well said, Yusei Fudo."_

He gave a silent word of thanks in response to Black Rose's compliment, staring fiercely at the shocked expressions around him. Sighing heavily, he muttered, "Did you really think I didn't know? My mother died because her faith was too deep. She followed this church blindly instead of listening to the generals' guidance. She paid the price. You don't get to say anything about what kind of person she was."

He stood still as he absorbed his words, then gave a slow nod. "May I at least show you the Memorius?"

Exhaling audibly, he closed his eyes for a moment as he tried to calm down before nodding. "Fine. Show me."

He gestured towards the door, indicating that he should follow before leading him down the halls. The younger man sighed to himself as they made their way through the cold brick passages, wondering how long it had been since he'd stepped foot in the Cora Atrium, the central building for the church. It was where the Archbishop operated from and where many of the new students came to learn. No doubt Luna lived here during her studies as a priestess.

When he was a child, he used to go there with his mother and follow her like an excited puppy. He had always loved to see all of the statues and carvings of the dragons, happily staring at them endlessly while his mother went about her practices. It was a fond memory, if not one he would repeat. Now as he passed through a hallway with the sides open to the courtyards below, he paused as he took in the sight of the statue therein. Giving a slight snort, he couldn't help but wonder how the church got Stardust's appearance wrong. The Signer had been involved with the church for so long, so how did they not know what he looked like?

He hadn't mentioned that he was the new Signer and he planned to keep it that way. The last thing he wanted was the church butting into his life and telling him how to run it. He wanted to live his life freely, to be able to listen to the dragons with the power he'd been given and do things his own way.

While the church was based around the Crimson Dragon and its generals, he knew, just from the statues and the stories, that history had been distorted somewhere along the line. He respected the dragons, but he rejected the church and their teachings. They were all wrong, anyway.

Frowning, he took in the sight of the statues of Black Rose Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Black-Winged Dragon, and Ancient Fairy Dragon positioned around Stardust. He cocked his head in consideration, reaching out with his powers to ask without speaking, _"Stardust, can I ask you something?"_

"_What is it, Yusei Fudo?"_

"_First, you can just call me 'Yusei.' It feels awkward when you use my full name. Secondly, I just remembered some stories from my childhood. Were you and Black Rose ever… you know… together?"_

Silence passed for a long moment, making him wonder if he touched on a sore spot. _"Stardust?"_

Finally, an answer sounded, _"That… is no concern of anyone; human, spirit, or Signer."_

Human or Signer? Was he being singled out from humanity now? Raising his hands in a mild surrender, he replied, _"All right. But I would really like to know. One of my favorite stories as a kid featured you two living as humans and falling in love."_

"_I'll not deny that we lived as humans, but my personal life is no concern of yours."_

"_You know everything about me. I'm just trying to connect to the spirits of the Crimson Dragon's generals. Never mind, then."_

"Are you coming, Mr. Fudo?"

He looked up to see the high priest standing by the doorway, waiting for him to proceed. Nodding once, he gave one glance back at the statues and murmured, "Just thinking about the past."

Giving a soft smile, he said, "I see. It is a lofty place to be, isn't it?"

He wasn't about to mention how far into the past he had been thinking. Surely any history between Black Rose and Stardust took place a long time ago. "Yeah, I guess so." Shaking his head, he flashed a smug smile and said, "I'd rather live in the present, though. I don't have a wife and a child coming in the past."

"_As Black Rose spake earlier, well said."_

He smiled lightly to let Ancient Fairy Dragon know he'd heard her. He didn't sense either Stardust or Black Rose near the surface like usual, leaving him to wonder if his question had gone too far.

Andre nodded. "Your way of thinking is that of a healthy man. There are far too many who choose to live in the past instead of letting go of who or what they've lost." Gesturing through the next doorway, he added, "The Memorius is in here. Please, have a look."

He walked inside and glanced around, frowning at the sight of a hefty book placed on a podium at the head of the small room. It was lit by torches, no windows to let sunlight inside. The entire purpose of the small chamber seemed to be for reading the book. Walking over to it, he glanced down to find it on a page from ninety years ago. Turning the pages carefully, he found his mother's and started to read.

_87th High Priestess Elise Fudo_

_Daughter of Marco and Elizabeth Brenning_

_Wife of Senator Katsuro Fudo_

_Mother of Yusei Fudo_

_When one is asked what they love most in the world, one usually has an easy answer. A lover, a child, a parent, a friend, an occupation, a possession, a song, an activity… There are few in this world who, when posed with this question, would consider their options. Lady Elise was one of those people. She loved her husband and her son as a wife and mother would, but she loved her country and her god as a senator's wife and a high priestess._

_She will forever be remembered as a gracious soul who could never refuse to love someone or something. Anything she was exposed to, she loved. Dance, literature, art… Science, technology, learning… Even something as simple as writing a letter. She found love in every simple thing she did in her days._

_Her love for her country is something that will never be forgotten. Let it be said here that her efforts to end the war with the Nazca were immense. She wanted both Yliaster and Nazca to be at peace. She didn't want for lives to be lost and wished war was not a necessary action._

_Her heart was among the largest ever known. For her efforts, she will forever be acknowledged as a saviour within the pages of the Memorius._

He was grateful they didn't forever mark her as a mass-murderer and instead focused on her desire to end the war. Though her abuse of the Signer powers wasn't mentioned, they worded her entry in a way that was sill truthful. His fingers ran over the top of the page where the dates of her birth and death were recorded, biting back tears as his eyes skimmed the bottom of the page. At the end, those close to her had written a note with personal thoughts. Centered on the page, his father's neat penmanship scrawled out a short message.

_Nineteen years ago, I asked you to be my wife. You have always been so easy to love. I was lucky that you would love me in return. Until the day I join you, Elise, wait for me. In the meantime, I'll do my best to take care of the country you loved, but, more so, I promise to care for the son we created together._

_Katsuro Fudo – Husband_

He had always known his parents were in love. Even as a child, he had been able to see the smiles they shared and the touches that lingered. He could still remember sitting on his mother's lap when his father would come into the room and they would share a few words with gentle smiles on their faces. He couldn't remember what they said, but his father's hand would touch his mother's shoulder from his place behind the sofa and he suddenly found himself hoisted over Z-one's shoulder as he announced it was time for bed.

Next to his father's note, he found a message from his mother's mentor in the church. The message was something to do with returning to the Dragon and being coddled in its warm embrace. His grandparents on his mother's side had died before he was born, so there weren't any notes from them written. He moved on, glancing over to find a note from Z-one.

_I may not have shown it much, but I respected you, Elise. You always had a knack for knowing exactly what to say. Not to mention, you made my son the happiest I'd ever seen him and gave me a grandson to spoil. Thanks and take care out there, you hear?_

_Z-one Fudo – Father-in-Law_

His eyes widened in surprise as he spotted the note below Z-one's. The shorthand was messy, but he was able to make out the text.

_We never really got along. We had our own sets of ideals, but I can't deny the strength you showed. I always thought women had to be coarse to be strong, but you managed to be graceful and gentle while still showing strength. May you rest in peace._

_An. Fudo – Mother-in-Law_

He stared at his grandmother's ever-unusual signature. He never knew why she always signed things off with just two letters of her name, but he couldn't help but admit that he was surprised by her final words to his mother. With one being a high priestess and the other a whore, he could imagine that they didn't get along well. He couldn't really remember a lot of tension between them, but surely it had been there.

Glancing back at Andre, he asked, "When was this written?"

"Six years ago. I understand that you were away from the Capital during that time, else you would have been asked to write an entry."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he quietly asked, "Is it too late to add one?"

Shaking his head, he moved to pick up an ink jar and a quill, saying, "Not at all. Please, feel free."

Nodding, he took the quill and paused, considering what to write before dipping it in the ink and scratched it along the paper, letting his thoughts flow free.

_Mother, it's been thirteen years since you left us. I'm late in writing this, but now I have a better understanding of what happened. I'm not the irresponsible child I was when this entry was written. I was a foolish boy chasing foolish dreams. But I understand now. Everything you taught me, it all makes sense. Now it's my turn to bring a child into the world, and I know I want him or her to understand the value of life and love that you taught to me. I'm ready to accept my responsibility as a father now._

_Thank you for everything, Mother. Ya skuchayu po tebe._

_Yusei Fudo – Son_

…

Akiza walked through the extravagant bedroom, smiling to herself at the feel of the plush carpet beneath her bare feet. The past three days she and Yusei had spent in that house had been something else. She never imagined she would even see a house that big, let alone live as a guest of honor in one. Even if they were only staying for a week or so, the concept of being there was so surreal.

She glanced over towards the open windows to find Yusei standing outside on a balcony, leaning on the thick stone rail. He seemed deep in thought, but, at the same time, he seemed at peace. She walked up behind him, reaching out to brush the billowing white curtain to the side. "Yusei…"

He turned to glance over his shoulder with a smile. "Hey."

She smiled back and walked over to stand next to him, resting her hands on the rail like he did. Looking down from five stories up, everything below seemed so small. It was dark out, but people walking the grounds of the estate seemed like tiny little insects scuttling along. "You seem happy."

He gave a slight nod and retorted, "Is that a crime?"

She chuckled and shook her head. "Not at all. It's nice to see that smile again."

A light laugh tumbled from his lips as he looked out into the distance. "I'm feeling pretty good lately."

She bit her lip, knowing there was a question she needed to ask him. It seemed like a perfect opportunity, too. Taking a deep breath, she started, "Is it because you're home?"

He turned to look at her, shock on his features as he quickly replied, "N-no! What would make you think that?"

She gave a small snort in humor. "You're been much happier since you came back. I see a side of you that I've never known before. One that's completely relaxed in his environment."

He stayed silent for a second, thinking her words through before turning back out to face the view beyond. Gesturing out to the city and the expansive buildings on the horizon, he said, "This is my world. This is what I grew up knowing. I walked down these streets on my way to school and I slept in this bedroom. I played in that yard and I walked through that senate building. This is where I grew up and, yes, a part of me does consider it to be home, but…"

"But…?" she prompted, feeling a slight dread in the pit of her stomach. What if he wanted to stay here? She was happy for a week, but she couldn't imagine spending the rest of her life in all of this formality.

Running a hand through his hair, he closed his eyes and mumbled, "I never thought there would be anything here for me except bad memories, but I am happy here."

Inhaling deeply, she looked at the stone floor and murmured, "Do… Do you want to stay here?"

She sensed him freeze across from her, blindsided by the idea. "A-Akiza…"

She looked up at him with a forced smile. "This is home to you, right?"

"Akiza, look, it's not like-"

She reached up to touch a finger to his lips and silence him. "Yusei, I want you to stop and truly think about what you want. I don't want an answer tonight. I don't want to go back to New Domino if it means you won't be happy."

He swallowed the lump in his throat and said, "But you wouldn't be happy if—_if_—I said I wanted to stay here."

She flashed a quick smile up at him. "Just think about it, okay?"

He nodded once, biting down on his lip. She didn't want to consider staying in the Capital. In truth, the thought of staying there terrified her. She wanted to go back to New Domino where her friends and family were. She turned slowly to look back out over the balcony and quietly murmured, "Where did you end up going today?"

"After I finished with the treasurer, I went to the Cora Atrium. It's the central building of the church. If you compare religion to a monarchy, it would be the equivalent of the royal palace. I found my mother's entry into the Memorius. She's been inducted into the ranks of unforgettable servants of the church. Her name will be taught to all new students."

She peered at him curiously, knowing his dislike of the church well. "Is that a good thing?"

He nodded. "I may not like what the church did to her, but at least she won't be forgotten. At least they're owning up to what they did and honoring her as a legend."

She nodded and reached out to wrap her hands around his arm, leaning to rest her head on his shoulder. "I wish I could have met her."

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her hair, reaching across himself to set his free hand on hers. "I wish you could have, too. She would have liked you. I went down to the family crypt and I spoke to her. I mean, obviously, she didn't respond, but I told her everything that's happened and I told her all about you. I talked to Z-one a little, too. He's been resting down there until the funeral on Saturday and, well, I had a few more things I wanted him to hear before he left for good."

She smiled up at him, glad to see him returning back to the cheerful man he was until the Underground showed up. "I'm glad."

He shifted to pull his arm from her hold and wrapped it around her back, holding her against his side. "And, the thing is, after talking to my mother like that, I'm not as scared. Of being a father, I mean." Inhaling deeply, he paused for a moment before murmuring, "I thought a lot about what you said, about how you said I'll be whatever kind of father I want to be. I remembered one of my mother's lessons from when I was kid about how I could be anything I wanted to be as long as I focus and work hard for it, so, from now on, I'm going to focus on being the kind of father I want our child to have."

She looked up at him, tears blurring her vision as she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. She had been worried that he wouldn't be able to prepare himself, but now she knew he'd be fine. He was brimming with a newfound confidence that wouldn't fade easily. It was truly an epiphany on his part and she was grateful he'd found it. Burying her face in his jacket, she murmured, "I love you, Yusei."

His arms wrapped around her waist to hold her close as he whispered, "I love you, too, Akiza. I want to be the best I can for you. Can you promise me something?"

She pulled back slightly and studied his features seriously, asking, "What is it?"

"If I'm ever anything less than what you want me to be, let me know. I promise I'll do better."

She nodded slowly, her tears returning in a rush. He could be too romantic for his own good sometimes. "Only if you do the same for me."

A flutter tumbled in her womb, causing her to pull back and touch a hand to her stomach. "He's feisty today… That's the fourth time already."

His lips cracked into a smile as he set his hand on top of hers, knowing he couldn't feel it yet. He froze slightly, shifting so he could look her in the eye as he asked, "'He'?"

She paled slightly, just realizing that she'd let the sex slip. Shrugging slightly, she murmured, "Well, you know, he or she…"

His eyes narrowed as he studied her carefully. "Akiza, what do you know?"

Inhaling sharply, she knew she was caught and averted her gaze before mumbling, "I've known the sex for over a month now."

He stalled, trying to find the words to reply before saying, "And you're just telling me now? I mean, with you being psychic, I figured there would be differences from a normal pregnancy, but…"

She shifted to rub one arm nervously, hoping he wouldn't be too angry with her. "You were still trying to figure out fatherhood… I didn't want to scare you by constantly talking about it. I had planned to tell you when you were ready, and to do it properly. I didn't mean for it to slip out like that. I'm sorry, Yusei."

He shook his head with a slight 'tch,' a smile falling on his lips as he shifted to wrap his arms around her. "I appreciate you sparing my feelings, but from now on, I want to know everything, okay?"

She nodded. "Okay."

It was silent for a long moment as he held her close, his chin settled on the top of her head. Finally, his voice sounded in the early twilight as he murmured, "So… A 'he,' huh?"

A light laugh tumbled from her lips as she nodded against his shoulder. "Mm-hm."

Slowly, he muttered, "And you already knew about this when I asked to name him after Z-one, didn't you?"

She nodded again. "Yeah."

His hold on her waist tightened as he asked, "Are you sure you don't mind? I mean, not many people know what the sex of their child is before they're born. Are you absolutely sure you don't mind naming him 'Seero'? I won't be angry if you aren't."

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and clung tightly, saying, "I don't mind, Yusei. I already told you. This child would be lucky to bear Z-one's name. As long he skips the smoking and the drinking, anyway."

He gave a light laugh and said, "Don't worry. I think we'll be able to keep him out of the alcohol."

* * *

First off, yes, Andre being a high priest is weird. I was running out of characters. So sue me :P Secondly, Yusei's finally convinced himself that he's ready! Yay!

I have two questions for you guys and I'd totally love it if you took the time to answer.

1: What do you guys think is going to be the ending of SH? Where will Yusei and Akiza end up?

2: Which story would you like to see after SH is done?

-Next-gen  
-YuAki headcanon  
-Stardust/Black Rose fluff-fest  
-Get off your ass and finish Thirty-One Days of Halloween  
-SH oneshots/SH AU I have planned (AU of an AU. AU-ception, anyone?)  
-Medieval AU (Loosely based around Fire Emblem games. See profile for description)

I guess I could turn that into a poll on my profile… I think I will. I just have to remember to check it :P

As always, please visit my Facebook! I do actually respond to folks who comment and I love to hear anything you have to say! **facebook.c!om/OCValkyrie** (Remove exclamation point)

Please review!

-Valk

P.S. Math placement test in less than an hour… I'm fucked.


	47. Wintersun

O

M

G

THERE'S A NEW CHAPTER.

Finals are OVER! And now I have a week to indulge in writing before the summer semester starts :P Hopefully, I'll be able to finish SH. I am going home again, so we'll see. I mean, I got zilch done when I went home for spring break, but I have hope.

Reviewers for last chapter include **japanese hamm, Q-A the Authoress, quardian of the aura Aurasoul, FiringShootingStar, Rapis-Razuri, Flame-Metal-Heart, **and **PyronicTao**! Thank you guys so much!

And we have a few new anons coming to say their piece! **Poohbear4u, LDC, ChibiX, CiL, jasminas1999**, and **anon** make up our total of six anon reviewers! **Poohbear4u**: Your guess has been noted XD **LDC**: Don't worry! We still have a few epilogues! And even then, you know I'll be starting another story when this one is done with. Keep your eyes peeled! **ChibiX**: I guess we'll see, shall we? You'll have your answer by the end of this chapter ;) **CiL**: While the oneshots won't show anything after the story (more on this in my notes after the chapter), I will be writing something for canon-verse that shows them raising their little ones :) **jasminas1999**: Yup! You're right! I don't actually speak it, but I am taking a class in the fall :) What does 'Gūsių' mean? I'm of Lithuanian descent, so I've always wanted to learn more about your country XD **anon**: Thanks! Hehe… I guess we'll see how close your thoughts are XD

And now for the chapter! **RobotFish** has been busy lately and I haven't really heard much from him, so this chapter is unbeta'd. I apologize for my crappy work :P

Oh, and the title comes from the track of the same name by Bond. It was playing when I was trying to think of a good name for a finale and I was just kinda like, 'M'kay. Let's go with it.' So, yeah. Not really much meaning to the word itself, though I do recommend listening to the track. It's awesomesauce. And kinda captures an ending, at least in my mind.

* * *

_**Sunset Horizon  
**_**Chapter 47 – Wintersun**_**  
**_

Katsuro sat on the grass by the small lake behind his home, sighing to himself as he cast his fishing rod out to the waters. He had a mountain of work to do, but he wanted a few moments of relaxation. Ever since he had inherited the title, he had been something of a workaholic. It was his father that would randomly drop into his office and talk to him to distract him from working too hard.

And now he was gone.

Sighing once more, he knew he'd be able to retire officially once Senator LeBlanc, Senator Wôdan, and himself got the foundations for the election system in place. In the meantime, he was stressed. Not only did he have the work of roughly four senators to do, but he was still grieving the loss of his father. To add salt to his wounds, he had been forced to kill his best friend from youth, Roman, at point blank after he'd killed Z-one. It was a turn of events he hadn't seen coming.

He knew Z-one was still hurting after the death of his mother three years ago. Hell, he had never fully recovered from Elise's death thirteen years before now. Only for a short while had he wished he could join her. Most of his grief had been spent wishing he could have taken her place instead. He knew Yusei would have been better off if he still had his mother and not him.

He had finally gotten to speak with his son at the end of the year for the first time in nine years. He knew he wasn't the best father and he was sure Yusei hated him after the way he'd abandoned him.

He couldn't help it. The pain he'd felt when Elise died… He hadn't known how to react or what to do. He had known the legends of the Signer and the punishments in store, but he had imagined there would be some kind of warning to prepare. That she would be gradually weakened or something. He was grateful that she didn't suffer, but he had been hurt irreparably. He hadn't known how he could look Yusei in the eye again. He had failed as a father and he deserved to be hated.

"Finally got time to fish and you didn't even invite me?"

He looked up with a start to find his son standing behind him, hands on his sides while his fingers looped through his holster belt. He stared out at the lake, avoiding eye contact while squinting at the morning sunlight.

"Y-Yusei…" he muttered, then turned back to his fishing rod with a light chuckle. "I'm sorry. I remember how you used to ask me to take you fishing when you were younger. Honestly, I don't think there even are any fish in this lake."

He pointed towards the water and said, "There are. You can them swimming around."

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret," he said giving a light laugh as he faced the lake again. "I'm terrible at fishing. As many times as I've gone with Z-one and my mother when I was younger or on trips with other senators, I'd be lucky to have caught more than five fish."

Yusei's eyebrow rose as he shifted to sit next to him and picked up a second rod lying in the grass. He moved to bait the hook and cast it into the water, saying, "Really? I've fished five times in my life. Twice when Z-one and Grandma took me out to learn and three times on the road to New Domino. I caught eighteen fish on those five trips, if I remember right."

He shook his head with a light chuckle. "Maybe I never took you fishing with me because I was afraid you'd be better than me."

"You still could've done something with me."

He was silent for a moment as he observed his son and the frown he wore. "Yusei…" he started. "Is it… too late?"

He inhaled sharply and leaned back slightly, relaxing as he held the fishing rod upright. "Tell me something, will you?"

He nodded. "What is it?"

"How far are you willing to go to make it up to me?"

He nodded once and, without thinking, said, "I would be willing to do whatever you ask of me. If at all possible, when my duties here are finished, I would like to go with you to wherever you may end up. I'll be able to retire from politics once we've set up an election system, so I'll have nothing left holding me here. If you'll have me, I want to try to make up for the time I failed you."

He lazily pulled his line in, then cast it back out again. "I'll say this once. I don't care if you follow me, but if you hurt Akiza or my son the way you hurt me, I'll shoot you myself."

He gave a short nod. "I would expect no less. I wish I had been strong enough to support my family so firmly a decade ago."

"Hm," he hummed, offering a wordless response to show he'd heard him.

After a moment, he turned to Yusei and asked, "Your son?"

He nodded. "Akiza's powers have let her communicate on a superficial level with the baby. She's been able to tell that we're having a son."

"I see…" He stared into the distance, trying to find the right words to say. "I… never did offer my congratulations. On both your marriage and your coming child. I truly do wish the best for you."

"Thanks," he muttered. After a moment, he added, "Akiza told me you know about her powers, but she prefers that the fewest number of people be aware and I agree with that. A lot of people just don't understand her gift. Bad things could happen if the wrong people find out."

He gave a brief nod. "I understand what it's like to have a wife with powers that are best kept secret."

Humming a short response, he shook his head and murmured, "I'm not going to keep my powers a secret."

Katsuro turned to look at his son in shock. "But… why?"

Shrugging slightly, he replied, "I'm not planning to tell the church and I'm not about to listen to what they say when they figure it out, but I'm not going to hide it, either. Everything the dragons have said so far point to the purpose of a Signer being there is to bring humans and spirits together. If no one knows about these powers, then what's the point of there being a Signer?"

He gave a slow nod, musing in silence. "I see… Perhaps the dragons made a wise choice in passing the seal of the Signer to you."

Chuckling, he muttered, "Believe it or not, they didn't intend for me to inherit it. It was an accident when my mother died that brought this thing to me."

"Then perhaps it's one of those situations later known as a perfect mistake?" he mused, his eyes scanning the lake ahead. "I'm sure you'll handle it well, Yusei."

He sighed and set down the rod for a second, shifting to push the sleeve of his worn tan jacket up to his elbow and glanced at the mark embedded in his skin. "I guess we'll see."

"Yusei…" he started, his eyes locked on the tether of the fishing line as he tried to figure out what to say. He knew the message he wanted to send, but he couldn't decide on the right way to word it. "I… I want to apologize again. The way I treated you… It was inexcusable and I'm grateful you're giving me this second chance. I promise it won't be wasted."

He nodded once. "I'll hold you to that."

…

Yusei tied the second ascot of the week around his neck, silently grateful that it should be the last one he would have to wear for a long time. He missed his rugged days in New Domino without a shirt. It was so carefree.

He paused, turning to glance at his favorite ratty old jacket lying on the bed. Carefree… He couldn't afford to be carefree anymore. He had a family to care for now. He had to be a responsible adult. It wasn't the end of the world, though. He could be responsible and still have fun now and then.

He nodded once to reassure himself. After all, with the way they were before, he highly doubted that Akiza would be all right with giving up sex too much. Smiling to himself at the thought, he turned slowly to pull a brooch from his collection as a youth. He didn't see the point in getting a new one for one night. Pinning it to his ascot, he sighed once and shifted to pick his white cloth gloves from the desk. Formality was a bitch.

"I'd almost think it's normal to see you in a suit by now."

He chuckled slightly and turned to face his wife, freezing in his tracks as he took in the sight of her, dressed for the ball. Her gown was cream colored, cut low over her breasts and curving over her shoulders in thin sleeves. A cream ribbon tied below her breasts, forming a line before the long fabric split down the front over her rounding belly. Underneath, a white sequined sheet of satin fell to the floor, glittering in the lights of his bedroom.

Down her back, a long, lacy cape dropped to the floor, attaching to her right wrist with a golden cuff. Long white gloves ran all the way up her arms, hiding her mark as his guardian from sight. She smiled and crossed her arms in front of her gracefully, saying, "Isn't it a beautiful dress?"

He stared dumbfoundedly, recalling a portrait in one of the parlors of his mother wearing it. Akiza made it look much more beautiful, though. All he could do was nod slowly, a nagging feeling deep down telling him that the image of her in that dress made wearing a suit worth it.

She approached slowly, the long fabric of the gown sashaying around her hips with a hint of seduction. The smile on her lips matched the motion as she stopped in front of him, leaning slightly closer to look up at him through her lashes. "I take it I have your approval?"

He snapped back to attention and reached out to set his hands on her hips, tugging her closer and pressing a kiss to her lips. She reciprocated, drawing as close to him as she could and wrapping her arms over his shoulders.

He loved the way she melted against him like that.

Drawing back slightly, he reached up to touch her chin gently and stroke her cheek with his thumb. He'd had uncertainties about fatherhood since the day he found out almost two months ago, but now he was confident that he—no, _they_—would be all right. He had faith in the woman he loved. She would help him if he needed it and he would happily do anything to ease her burden and make her smile.

He paused slightly, reaching out for the dusky-grey metal chain hanging around her neck and lifted it, unable to fight the smile that crossed his lips at the sight of the rose pendant he'd crafted for her last November. Fingering it gently, he asked, "Why wear this? My family has a necklace with rubies that would look perfect with that dress. Or would you rather diamonds?"

She chuckled lightly and reached up to touch a finger to his lips to silence him. "Haven't you been paying _any_ attention to me? I told you god knows how many times already. I don't want a man who gives me jewels and property. I want you," she murmured, drawing so close that only her finger on his lips separated them. "I want you and all the sweet and romantic things you do for me, like making this necklace."

His lips parted slightly in mild surprise as he uttered, "Akiza…"

She smiled a little wider and said, "You made this necklace for me with your own two hands, crafted it for me to wear because you love me. It's priceless to me. Any man can buy jewels for a woman, but you're the only one who can make a necklace of my favorite flower look so beautiful."

After a moment of silence, she added, "You're my husband, Yusei. You're the man I love, and not because you're from a wealthy background. I loved you before I knew about that and will continue to love you if we leave it."

He fingered the pendant one more time, wearing a smile as he gently let it fall back against her bust. He wasn't sure if he should tell her right now that, even if they did return to New Domino, his fortune would follow them. Instead, he murmured, "Akiza… About that…"

She peered at him with a curious look, humming a short, "Mm?"

Stroking his hand down her shoulder, he said, "Three days ago, you asked me to think about where home was to me. I have an answer for you now."

She nodded slowly and met his gaze. "I'm listening."

Inhaling deeply, he muttered, "It is like you said. I do feel at home here. I don't know what it is about this place that makes me feel at home, though. I hate the formality and the stiffness and all the fakery of people around me, but some part of me still likes it here."

"I see…" she mused, averting her eyes to stare at the floor.

"But this isn't home." He flashed a quick smile as she looked back towards him. "It's a place to live, but it's not home. My home is in New Domino. With you. With our friends and my brothers. With your bar and my forge and people laughing because they're happy and not because they feel obligated to. Where kids can walk down the streets on their own and meet new friends and play games in the streets. That's what I want. That's what I promised your parents. I would give this child the life of cheerful freedom that I never had."

Tears filled her eyes she bit down her lip, trying to find words to reply. A moment passed and she still hadn't said a word, causing her to throw her arms around his shoulders and hold him tightly instead. It was all the response he needed as he held her in return, shifting to bury his nose in her hair. All the same, he felt the need to say, "I know New Domino's in some rough shape right now, but we can rebuild. Jack and Crow were leading a search party for survivors and belongings while we're gone."

She nodded against his neck, showing that she heard him before clinging more tightly. Finally, her choked voice sounded from over his shoulder as she murmured, "I love you, Yusei… I can't wait to start our lives together."

…

Yusei walked down the elaborate staircase in the west wing, leading down into the ballroom. He glanced to his side at the woman on his arm, watching for her reaction to the party in full swing. Her jaw dropped slightly, but she quickly covered it up and flashed a smile in his direction, saying, "You weren't kidding when you said this party would be bigger than the one in New Domino…"

He nodded. "The family ballroom is easily four times the size of the one back in the governor's estate." Pointing up, he added, "Two floors on this one."

She glanced around at the fancy balcony level, looking down over the dancefloor. Tables were set up for dining on that level, allowing guests a place to socialize and eat when they tired of dancing. The lower level consisted of the gigantic dancefloor in the middle, while more space for standing was left open under the upper level. Turning to glance at Yusei, she asked, "Can we dance?"

He flashed a smile and replied, "In a few. I have to be the social grandson of the deceased for a little bit first, okay?"

She nodded, but clung closer to his arm as he led her over to the lower level and over to a group of people talking comfortably. A genuine smile crossed his lips as he held his free hand up in a wave, saying, "Long time no see."

The three men turned to see who spoke and he felt Akiza stiffen in surprise as she recognized one of them. Dragan chuckled lightly and said, "Good to see you, Yusei. Miss Izinski."

She gave a little curtsy to be polite as Yusei smiled and said, "Actually, it's Mrs. Fudo now."

His eyebrow rose as he glanced between the two of them. "That was mildly quick of you."

Yusei only shrugged without remorse and instead gestured to the white- and maroon-haired men standing with Dragan. "Akiza, this is Dragan's brother, Captain Broder Lord, and their cousin, Senator Halldor Wôdan. Broder, Halldor, this is my wife, Akiza Fudo."

They bowed, one more deeply and respectfully than the other. Akiza gave another little curtsy, having got a lesson in formality from one of the handmaidens before the ball. Yusei muttered a slight sound of annoyance and waved a hand carelessly in the air. "Oh, come on! You guys were my best friends among senatorial families. Don't be so formal like that."

Broder burst out laughing, slapping Yusei on the arm playfully. "Heh! Our boy Fudo grew up a little over the last few years!"

"Well, yeah…" he countered. "It's been ten years. You, on the other hand, haven't changed at all, Broder."

He stuck his tongue out teasingly and muttered, "Damn straight!"

Akiza chuckled beside him as he smiled and said, "You know, I kinda missed you guys."

Halldor gave a light cough, politely covering his mouth with his gloved hand. "Only when you weren't busy having sex, of course."

The married couple turned to stare at the poised man donning a knowing smile. Giving an innocent shrug, he said, "Senators and former senators talk, Yusei. Your grandfather knew things. May he rest in peace."

Yusei glared and muttered, "And people wonder why I hate the senators."

Dragan barked a laugh and leaned back against a pillar with his arms crossed. "We never did. We always knew you hated the Underground dealings. We all did."

Broder grinned and set one hand on his hip, striking a pose while giving a thumbs-up with the other hand. "But now it's over! I mean, there're still little pockets of Underground, but with no one to fund them, they'll disappear in a flash."

Yusei hummed a sound of agreement, silently hating the formal feel of the evening. Between the fit of his suit to the snotty noblemen around him, he was feeling out of his depth. Why had his father organized such a regal event for Z-one? This party was supposed to honor his grandfather, but even to the other senators, he was still regarded as a likable rascal. He was probably either laughing at the irony or severely pissed off in the afterlife.

Either way, Yusei was sure he was glad to be back with his wife.

He couldn't help but smile to himself, casting a sideways glance at Akiza. If he had been separated from her by force like that, he knew he would do what he had to for their child. Though he knew he would do his best to keep from abandoning his son as his father abandoned him, he also knew that he would be happy to be with Akiza if she was ever taken from him.

All the same, he would much prefer they both lived long, healthy lives and raised their son together. He was excited to return to New Domino, rebuild their home, and officially start their lives together as a family. Though he had never considered having kids, he had wanted to be with her ever since he had first laid eyes on her at that spring festival almost seven years ago. He was only fourteen when he had watched her dance so merrily at thirteen. As a young teenager, he had fallen head over heels for her.

And now she was his wife. He knew he was lucky to have her love. He may not have anticipated being a father at twenty-one, but now he couldn't imagine his life any other way. Since he had come to accept the idea of fatherhood, he had worked hard to shape himself into an acceptable and responsible adult. It wasn't much, but he found he actually enjoyed helping Akiza with little things. Though the thought surprised him, he found he couldn't wait to be able to hold his son. He was still scared of being completely responsible for another life, but he knew Akiza would help him stay on track, and he would give everything he had to support her.

It was the start of something completely new, with a child they created together. What more could he ask for in life?

"Yuuuseeiii!"

The shrill call gave him only a millisecond to prepare himself before a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders and hugged him awkwardly from the side. He couldn't help but release a strangled sound as he was pulled to his right before straightening and turning to find Sherry standing there, dressed in a pink gown for the occasion. She smiled and waved as if nothing had happened, saying, "It's good to be home, non?"

He shook his head to both sort his thoughts and reply to her. "I'm not home. Home is back in New Domino."

She smiled and nodded a greeting to the woman standing beside him, saying, "Hello, Miss Izin-" Covering her mouth with one hand, she laughed as if it was the funniest thing in the world and said, "I mean, Mrs. Fudo."

She frowned slightly and asked, "Is there a problem with that?"

Sherry shook her head and smiled. "Not at all! I just find it somewhat depressing that frumpy little Fudo married before me."

Yusei dropped his head into his palm. So he had been a serious kid. He couldn't help it when he had assholes on all sides. "Maybe that tells you something about your own personality."

She scoffed and stuck her nose in the air, then quickly brushed it off with a smile. "Non, non, non! That is hardly the case."

"Uh-huh…" he murmured, nodding slowly. "I'm so sure."

She shrugged again, carelessly dismissing his joke and changed the subject, saying, "Is your father still planning to pass on your inheritance? My birthday was three weeks ago, and my papa has told me he intends to give the fortune and home to me as soon as things settle down."

Yusei glanced sideways towards his wife before murmuring, "Uh, yeah… He already signed it off to me, but I won't have access until my birthday."

He felt Akiza's eyes bore into him as his childhood friend replied, "Is that so? Welcome to the top five richest people in Yliaster."

Beside him, Akiza blurted, "T-top… five…?"

He scratched the back of his head as he turned to face her and explained, "I was going to tell you about that, I swear. My family is third richest, actually."

"Actually," Sherry started, raising one finger to make a point. "You're second richest. With the end of the Goodwin family line and their fortune being taken to fund the new government and repairs, you've bumped up to take their place. Of course, the LeBlanc family is still first."

He managed a weak smile towards his wife. That wasn't how he'd wanted her to find out about that.

She frowned thoughtfully and murmured, "Well. I guess I don't have to worry about asking my father for funds to build a new bar."

He managed a nervous chuckle, grateful that she was taking the news so well. "Y-yeah… I guess so…" He had expected that she would want to rebuild. She had always been happiest when she was in her bar.

"Yusei…"

He looked up when Sherry spoke and hummed a short response, "Hm?"

"Have you given any thought to entering the senatorial elections?"

He didn't hesitate as he quickly replied, "Nope."

She frowned. "But why? You'd be excellent."

He coughed a short laugh and shook his head. "Really? I ran away from being senator when I was expected to be one. Why the fuck would I do it when I have the choice?" He shifted to step behind Akiza and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him before saying, "I am going to move back out to the middle of nowhere, build a house and a bar with my wife, and raise our son in a peaceful, quiet environment."

She smiled and gave a small chuckle. "That definitely sounds like the Yusei I remember."

He shrugged and moved to press a kiss to Akiza's temple. "That's all I want."

"Admirable," Sherry murmured and turned to glance thorough the room, perking up when she caught sight of something. Reaching out, she seemed to grab randomly into the crowd and pulled a blue-haired man out by the collar of his suit.

Bruno scratched the back of his head and turned away, seeming to be both sad and flustered. "H-hey…"

Akiza blinked at her bartender-turned-operative and asked, "How are you doing, Bruno?"

Sherry shook her head and winked playfully, saying, "Don't worry, Akiza, I'll take care of him." Without waiting for a response, she grabbed Bruno's arm and pulled him off towards the dancefloor, calling out sharply, "Come! We dance!"

Yusei watched as the blue-haired man was dragged off, pitying him all the way. He had been on the receiving end of Sherry's desires to dance at a party before and it wasn't a pretty thing. They had never had romantic feelings for each other, but they had danced together as friends when they were younger.

Next to him, Akiza sighed and gave a small chuckle. "He may look like he's suffering, but, deep down, he's enjoying every second."

Yusei turned to glance at his wife, blinking in surprise. "You think so?"

She nodded and flashed a smile towards him. "He's still grieving for Z-one, but he's glad to have the distraction. Plus, part of him does like Sherry."

He turned to glance back out at the crowd to see them dancing together, Sherry with a dark look on her face as she snapped at him. No doubt she was telling him how to dance properly. "I don't get that at all."

She smiled a little more secretively and tapped her temple, saying, "You wouldn't. It takes a special talent to pick up on these things, you know."

He smirked and reached out, wrapping one arm around her waist and touching the other to her cheek. Twisting suddenly, he moved to lean her back so he was poised above her, inches away from her lips. "I may not be special, but I'm picking up on the fact that you want to dance, too. Am I right?"

She giggled at his antics and cupped his chin, drawing him closer to kiss him quickly. "You wouldn't be wrong."

Straightening them out, he kissed her again before stepping back and extending his hand for her to take. "Then may I have the honor of this dance?"

She smiled and accepted the gesture, replying, "Of course. This is the first time we're dancing after our wedding, isn't it?" She paused, remembering their brief dance in his room three days ago and added, "Well, at a party, anyway."

He frowned as he thought about it, then nodded when he realized she was right. "I guess it is."

As they moved towards the dancefloor together, Yusei couldn't help but notice his father standing to the side, talking to Senator LeBlanc and his wife. Another woman was with them, standing beside Mrs. LeBlanc. Clearly, she was her friend. He couldn't help but frown, watching to see what would happen. It looked as though Sherry's parents were introducing this woman to his father. Judging by the look on her face, she was looking for a dance or something more.

Was his father seeing other women?

He couldn't hear what they said from his distance, but he realized he had stopped walking when Akiza tugged on his arm. "Just a second," he murmured, his eyes still locked on the scene a few meters away.

The strange woman smiled and held her hand towards his father as if she wanted him to take her to the floor, her lips curving flirtatiously. Yusei couldn't help but mentally categorize her as a gold digger. His grandmother had been a whore, yes, but she was blunt with her business and hadn't looked to seduce a man solely because he was rich. She let men come to her, not the other way around. She had also refused advances after she married. She was a whore, but she had morals.

This woman didn't seem to know what morals were.

Granted, his father had been a widower for thirteen years, but Yusei wanted him to stay alone. He had abandoned his son because he missed his wife too much when she died. He didn't have the right to find a woman's company attractive after he'd chosen to live alone instead of accepting his wife's death so long ago.

Yusei was curious as to what his father felt. Knowing him, he would probably dance with her to be polite, at least.

Across the room, Katsuro smiled lightly towards the woman and shook his head. He turned back to Senator LeBlanc to continue their conversation as if the woman had ceased to exist beyond his rejection, speaking pleasantly with his old friend.

Yusei's eyebrows rose as he took in the scene. So his father did still love his mother greatly. He frowned and glanced down at his own hand, remembering how he had worn the family wedding ring up until he'd passed it on. He didn't take it off because he was ready to move on. He removed it because it was time to pass it down in the tradition of the Fudo family.

It didn't really matter. He was famous and everyone knew he was single for years. As long as he could still speak and say 'no,' he would be fine. Yusei couldn't help but sigh in relief when he watched his father turn to greet Halldor, completely ignoring the woman now.

He was glad to see it.

Turning back to Akiza, he smiled and said, "Sorry about that. Shall we dance?"

She flashed a smile in return and accepted his hand when he moved to escort her out to the floor. She seemed to hesitate for a moment before murmuring, "You've forgiven your father, haven't you?"

He froze as he assumed the proper dance position, then shook his head. "Not completely, no. But I am accepting his decisions."

"And this situation with that woman?"

He averted his eyes and muttered, "He abandoned me because he couldn't let my mother go. He doesn't have the right to find comfort with a woman now. He owes it to me and to my mother to stay loyal to her." Shaking his head, he added, "He has to make up for his decisions with me before he deserves to move on."

She nodded slowly as they started to dance, keeping her voice low in the crowded room so their conversation would stay their own. "If he does make right with you, what then? Will you argue if he finds comfort with another woman?"

He shook his head with a frown. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. I'd really rather not think about it."

"I'm sorry," she murmured. After a moment of silence, she quietly added, "Yusei… Just so you know, if, one day, something happened to me, I'd want you to be happy, even if it was with someone else."

He stopped moving and suddenly reached out, pressing his finger to her lips. "Don't. Just… don't. I can't even…" Shaking his head, he whispered, "After what happened to my parents, I can't even think that something might happen to you. I want so badly to just live a peaceful, normal, long life with you."

She gave a crumpled smile as she reached up to touch his scarred cheek. "Yusei…"

"A long life…" he repeated, moving to touch a hand to her rounding belly, and added, "With you and Seero."

…

Akiza stood beside Yusei, biting her lip while gripping his hand tightly. Next to her, he stood with his mouth forming a thin line and a lit torch in his free hand. His eyes stayed locked onto the pedestal in the middle of the room, staring at Z-one's body.

She looked nervously through the crypt, taking in the somber appearances of the other attendees. Dragan, his brother, and cousin stood nearby, along with Sherry and her parents. Akiza figured they would be there, as friends and senators respecting the death of one of their own. Lester, Primo, and Jakob had arrived back from New Domino and were standing in the back, along with Bruno and a few people she didn't recognize, but assumed were from Infinity. Misty stood beside Kalin, looking like she wanted to cry but refused to let herself break.

Next to Yusei, but still a comfortable space away, Katsuro stood with a torch of his own. Though she had always been able to sense his pain, he had never shown the heartache he bore. However, on the day of his father's funeral, he didn't even bother to mask the sorrow he was feeling.

Akiza held back her own urges to cry, her senses picking up the force of so much sadness around her. She was sad for Z-one's death, yes, but, on top of that, she now felt the pain of everyone around her. Add on the heightened emotions of her pregnancy, and she was sure she was going to break down soon.

Alternatively, she felt she had to be strong for Yusei. She didn't want to break down crying for a man she'd known for three months when her husband hadn't even shed a tear over his grandfather; his hero.

Z-one's body lay still on a raised pedestal fashioned out of stone, seemingly for the purpose of a funeral like this. She had never seen such a formal burial before. Out in New Domino, anyone she knew that died was buried in the fields after being eulogized. There wasn't any real procedure to it.

She wondered if every senator was buried in such casual clothes, or if Z-one was dressed in them because of his free spirit in life. It seemed to her that senators would have a class issue and would probably be buried in a suit. She imagined Yusei had something to do with the fact that he was now dressed in casual leathers.

Out of pure custom, a priest stood by his head, chanting some sort of prayer over his body. The church was rather deeply linked with the government of Yliaster, so it Akiza figured it was more out of tradition than Z-one's faith in the Crimson Dragon. In the short time that she'd known the man, she had gathered that his views on the church were somewhat similar to Yusei's.

She bit on her lip, squeezing her husband's hand as tightly as she could. Whether it was for his support or hers, she wasn't sure.

The priest closed his book and took a few steps back, stepping out of the spotlight so the next part of the ceremony could take place. Akiza didn't know what it was, but felt Yusei squeeze her hand more tightly than before. She squeezed back as he took a few steps forward, moving over to Z-one as his father walked up to his opposite side.

The psychic watched as the two men shared a brief glance filled with the pain they both felt, then slowly tipped their torches closer to Z-one. His clothes caught fire, burning quickly as the flames spread across his body.

Misty finally gave in and collapsed to the floor, one hand covering her mouth as she burst into tears. Akiza felt her own knees start to shake as she caught sight of a single tear slipping down Yusei's cheek, his eyes not leaving the burning body of his grandfather.

Some of the acquaintances of Z-one's started to leave, the funeral itself over. Yusei had told her that this was the end of the funeral and that the crypt keeper would move his ashes to an urn when the fires went out.

Slowly, everyone started to leave, Kalin reaching out to help Misty up. Akiza waited until the end when only she, Yusei, and Katsuro remained. The two men still stood over the fire, watching as the last blood family they had disappeared forever. Yes, a new generation of Fudos was coming, but it didn't seem fair that one should have to leave to make way for the next.

Biting her lip, she slowly approached her husband and reached out, setting her hand on his arm gently. He turned to look at her, the sorrow clear in his gaze. The fires reflected in his eyes, making them appear much darker than usual as he slowly reached out and set his free hand on her side. Looking towards his father, he murmured, "Let's go. The old dog needs his rest."

Katsuro nodded, giving one last glance at his father, and turned to follow his son and daughter-in-law out of the crypt. Z-one would be able to rest, right alongside his wife. He would be reunited with his brother and parents.

Akiza glanced towards her husband as he shifted to hold her hand. Now, it was time for them to return to their lives. They had a town to rebuild, a child to prepare for, and a life to live.

This was only the beginning.

**Act III – End  
**_**Sunset Horizon – End**_**  
**

* * *

Don't panic! There're still five epilogues to come :) We'll see a little of their lives after this and what happens to each character. I have plans for where they'll all end up, so they'll each get an epilogue to show what they do and where they go.

And, yes, we'll see the baby :P

Anyways…

So, I mentioned writing some SH oneshots and I just wanted to clarify a little bit. I won't be writing any post-SH oneshots. These would be to expand on things in the story that seemed kind of vague or to see something from another character's perspective. Or even something from before the story, such as someone's childhood. I want to leave the ending open for two reasons. One: I want to leave it so you guys can decide what you think should happen. Two: Just in case I get a wild hair some day and decide to write a sequel. It might happen.

So, yeah. That's my reasoning. Right now, it's looking like some oneshots or the headcanon might be next, but my brain decided to cook the Stardust/Black Rose and medieval ides, too… I guess we'll see.

Oh, a quick question about the headcanon. I'm writing it to show scenes of their emotions and interactions during the show and I'm wondering if there are any scenes that come to mind that you'd like to see written out. This is pretty much a wide-open thing for requests, really :P And you already know that 154 will be in there ;)

…I'm tired. It's come to my attention that I talk a lot when I'm tired. Just sayin'.

Anyway, please visit my Facebook! I'd love to hear thoughts and ideas! **facebook.c!om/OCValkyrie**

Please review!

-Valk


	48. Epilogue I - Jack Atlas

All this time waiting and all you get is a Jackter… Sorry about that. Although, to be fair, the fact that it is a Jackter is half the reason it took so long ^^; Many, many apologies for the long wait. Also, you can blame my brother for getting me addicted to Fire Emblem and the Persona 4 anime.

So… Yeah. Real life plus fandom equals a huuuge waste of time ^^;

Ahem. My thanks go out to **guardian of the aura Aurasoul, Q-A the Authoress, ptd163, FiringShootingStar, SunsetRika, Flame-Metal-Heart, Rapis-Razuri, **and **PyronicTao** for their awesome and supportive reviews!

Anons this time (I really can't say 'week') are **ChibiX, anon, **and **ice cream mochi**! **ChibiX**: Here's the first one! I'm sorry it took me so long and I hope I'll see you again in other fictions! a**non**: Don't worry… We'll some happy news in the epilogues :) Thanks for sticking with me! **ice cream mochi**: Sorry if the reviews spoiled you… But, yep! You got the challenge right! Unfortunately, the contest is already closed, but thanks for playing!

Oh, and **RobotFish** has been AWOL for a while now, so this chapter hasn't been beta'd :)

All right, I'll stop talking so you can read. Here you go and please enjoy!

* * *

_**Sunset Horizon  
**_**Epilogue I – Jack Atlas**_**  
**_

Three weeks had passed since Yusei and the others left for the Capital. Jack knew he should have gone with his friend when he needed him, but, at the same time, knew he needed to stay in New Domino with Carly. She was still recovering and needed him to help her eat and change her bandages.

Her parents were in the caves and could have helped her, but Jack wanted to be there for her when she needed him. On an entirely different subject, he knew her parents didn't approve of him being with their daughter—his reputation had gone far—so he stayed and did his best to show them that he truly did cherish her.

As she slept, he went above ground with Crow and a few villagers to see if there was anything in the shambles to be saved. So far, on top of the material trinkets discovered, they'd found a few survivors that hadn't gotten to the caves before the battle. They had since been moved underground for safety and for any medical care required.

Jack sat back on the roof of a surviving building, staring out into the sunset. He couldn't help but wonder how Yusei was doing. His best friend had returned to the home he'd hated in order to hold the funeral for his grandfather. He wanted to go with him, but he knew there wasn't much he could do besides support him. The fact that he was prince of another country was just adding insult to injury. Knowing that the alliance between Granel and Yliaster had collapsed only six years ago wasn't any help, either.

He was a lordling of an enemy territory. One that tried to invade during a time of distress, no less.

Sighing, he slipped his hand inside the front of his jacket and withdrew a neatly folded piece of paper. He knew he had to make a decision soon, but he couldn't until Carly recovered completely.

Being in love wasn't as bad as he once feared. It was actually kind of nice.

…

Jack walked through the tunnels, five weeks after Yusei left. They should probably be on their way back by now. It only took two and a half week to get there, and he didn't imagine it would take them more than two weeks to take care of what they needed to.

Sighing, he stopped in the entryway to the room where Carly recovered and stood there, watching her sleep. It was time to change her bandages, but he never liked waking her. Even though she was such a sweetheart, he was still deep-down scared of catching her off-guard and receiving her supernatural strength. He knew he'd have to get over that soon. He couldn't be afraid of waking her up like that forever.

Especially since he wanted to spend the rest of his days waking up with her.

Slowly, he moved through the room and stopped next to her, bending down next to her bed. He reached out and gently prodded her shoulder, stirring her from her sleep. "Carly… Carly, time to wake up."

She hummed slightly and moved to stretch, then stopped as she pulled her injury. Akiza had healed the long-term damage, but her body still needed to recover from the wound on its own. She laid on her stomach with her arms hugging her pillow, her face nestled in the cushion. "Mm… Jack…?"

He nodded once and shifted to comb his fingers through her hair. It wasn't until after he woke her that he remembered how docile she was in the mornings. Offering a slight upturn of one side of his lips, he murmured, "Time to change your bandages."

She nodded and shifted stiffly. "Okay. Do what you have to."

He frowned as he moved to get the basket of clean wraps and cloths to wash her injury. He sat down on the bed next her and asked, "Would you like something to read while I work?"

She shook her head. "Nah, that's okay. I'm used to this by now. But thanks, Jack."

He pulled the letter from his jacket pocket and stared at it for a moment, then held it next to her head so it would catch her peripheral vision. "I insist."

She slowly shifted to take it and studied the folded page for a moment. "Jack? What is this?"

"Just read it," he muttered, turning his attention back to her bandages. He watched for a moment to make sure she unfolded the paper and started skimming it before cutting the knot to her old wraps with a small knife.

"Um… She started, her eyes still on the paper. "Who's this Mina Simington?"

"She's the woman from Granel that paraded through here last month. The one you held at knifepoint."

She gave a brief nod. "Okay."

He continued to remove her old bandages in silence, letting her read the letter. The process of changing and cleaning her injury had become pretty routine over the weeks. The good news was that it was healing nicely. She should be back on her feet soon. Or at least able to sit up again.

His eyes shifted as she slowly folded the letter and set it on the pillow next to her in silence. He frowned, wondering what she would say. He hadn't realized how desperately he wanted her opinion until right then.

However, she seemed unwilling to give it, staying settled in her pillow and not saying a word.

"Carly?" he asked, prompting her for an answer.

She gave a slight shrug and muttered, "What?"

"Well…" he started. Shouldn't it have been obvious?

Sighing, she murmured, "Do you want my permission?"

He flinched slightly, thankful she was still facing her pillow and didn't see. "No… I wanted your opinion."

She settled down into her pillow to get comfortable, cringing as he dabbed a wet cloth against the injury. "What for?"

"Because I haven't made my mind up yet and my decision weighs on whether you'd share this with me or not."

She turned slightly, staring at him with wide eyes. "Wait, you want me to…?"

"Naturally," he scoffed, shifting to tie her bandages again. "I told you I'm in love with you. Did you doubt my sincerity?"

She shook her head quickly. "No! I just thought… There'd be no place for a girl like me…" Prodding the letter with one finger, she finished, "In a place like _that_."

He snorted in a semblance to laughter and muttered, "And what exactly do you mean by 'a girl like you'?"

"Well, you know… A little milkmaid from nowhere special."

Shaking his head, he grumbled, "Moving past that, what are your thoughts?"

…

Jack was glad his friends had gotten home safely. Just over seven weeks after they'd left, Yusei, Kalin, Akiza, Luna, and Misty had arrived back in town. Bruno and Yusei's father had stayed in the Capital, along with Sherry and the other members of Infinity that had followed behind.

Whatever had happened there, Jack couldn't help but notice a huge change in his friend. The man had seemed to grow up, somehow. For one, he was actually wearing a shirt. He couldn't remember the last time his friend had willingly worn one outside of their old night missions into Goodwin's home.

Beyond that, he seemed more mature. His actions and words were less about having fun and more about being sensible. Jack wasn't sure if he was glad for the change or not. He supposed it was probably a good thing, seeing as to how he had a whelp on the way.

Sighing, he sat back in his chair in the meeting room in the caves, glancing around at his brothers and their girls. Carly was asleep back in her room, resting to recover as quickly as possible. It was a wonder what would happen next. The town needed to be rebuilt first, and Jack and Crow had spent the last seven weeks trying to clear debris and salvage usable scraps from the wreckage. Every able-bodied member of the town had helped, even children. Though they couldn't lift much, they helped by bringing water and food to workers or running as messengers.

Clearing his throat slightly, Kalin spoke up and murmured, "Out of curiosity… What's everyone planning to do now?"

Crow cocked an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean?"

The white-haired man shrugged slightly and muttered, "Well, there's no purpose for the Enforcers to keep up their line of work, so I figure we should probably figure out something to do that's actually part of normal society, you know?"

Yusei nodded and flashed a quick smile towards his wife and said, "We're rebuilding the Claw, co-owned this time. So, yes, I'll actually do work with this one."

Akiza chuckled and said, "He's decided to put his hidden talents at money managing to use and help with bookkeeping."

He nodded. "I'll help with the bar, too. I mean, Bruno's not here to help anymore and there's no saying if Carly wants to stay until we ask her. I'll still smith, too, but just for fun."

Jack shifted in his seat at the mention of Carly, but chose not to say anything. Crow spoke next with a smile on his face, saying, "I'm staying with Luna. She's got something to share, too."

Luna smiled as all eyes turned to her and said, "While we were in the Capital, I got notified that, with the reconstruction of New Domino, a church is going to be funded out here. They asked if I would like to be the resident priest and I accepted."

Akiza smiled brightly and said, "That's great news! So you'll be able to stay here in town and still practice, right?"

She nodded. "Mm-hm! Part of me thinks the church might know Yusei's the Signer and wanted me to stay here as his guardian, but they didn't say anything about keeping an eye on you, so I guess that's not part of my job description."

Yusei gave a light smile as he leaned forward. "That's great, Luna. You'll be able to stay here with Leo, Crow, Akiza, and everyone. That's just what you wanted, right?"

Jack raised an eyebrow towards his friend. He smelled a rat. The way Yusei reacted almost seemed as though he already knew about this new church being built. Something told him he had inside information or, perhaps, was the one behind its construction. It seemed like something Yusei would do. Given that he was practically rolling in gold, it would be easy for him to do.

Crow settled his arm across Luna's shoulders and added, "She's gotten the church to add an orphanage on the side, so Martha and all the kids hiding below will be able to come out. I'm going to stay and help run that."

Luna nodded her agreement. "Martha's already been told and she's totally for it. Though I did have one question for you, Akiza."

The redhead cocked her head in curiosity. "What is it?"

"Well…" she started, pausing as if she wasn't sure how to word her request. "I was wondering if… Would it be possible to have the space over the tunnels for the orphanage? Just in case something happened, then the kids would have a place to go, you know?"

Akiza nodded slowly. Surely she liked having the hidden tunnels at her disposal, but now that the entire town knew about them, it wasn't much of a secret. Yusei leaned forward and answered, saying, "It's Akiza's decision, but, personally, I say go for it. On one condition."

Luna hummed a response, saying, "Hm? What is it?"

"Don't tell the church it's there. It's all we have to keep this town safe and god only knows what they'll do." After a brief pause, he added, "No offense to you. I trust you, but I don't trust them."

She nodded slowly, not condoning his dislike of the church, but understanding it. "I… I'm not supposed to lie."

He shrugged slightly. "That's my condition. Take it or leave it."

She frowned and shifted in her seat. "Would it be okay if I thought about it for a little bit?"

Akiza nodded. "Go ahead. We still need to wait for construction materials to arrive from the next town over."

Yusei leaned back in his seat on top of a crate. "Anyway, what about you guys?" he asked, directing his question towards Kalin and Jack.

Kalin gave a light smile and said, "I… kind of wanted to ask your thoughts, Yusei."

He frowned. "On what?"

Glancing towards Misty quickly, he turned back to his childhood friend and said, "With the design of the election system, I was thinking of running for New Domino's governor."

Jack watched as his raven-haired friend's eyebrows rose in surprise as he absorbed the information. Shrugging, he replied, "You'd have my vote."

"Really?" Kalin asked. "I mean, I know you aren't exactly fond of politicians…"

"I can't stand self-serving politicians. I'm fine with the ones that do their jobs and work for the people. I honestly think being governor of a small town would suit you."

He smiled lightly. "Thanks… That means a lot to hear." Leaning back slightly, he murmured, "Well, that's my plan for the future. Misty's decided to stay in town, too, right?"

She gave a soft smile and nodded. "My visions tell me to stay, so I will."

All eyes turned to Jack, looking for his piece of the conversation. They probably noticed he'd been quiet when he normally would have spoken up. He had a lot to think about these last few weeks, but now his decision was made. Leaning back in his chair, he turned to look out the doorway of the room and muttered, "I'm returning to Granel."

Crow was the first to react, jumping up from his seat in the alcove within the wall while screaming, "Wha-?!"

Yusei sat in silence with wide eyes as Kalin reached a hand out helplessly, "You… can't be serious…"

"Listen to yourselves," Jack scoffed. "You sound like a flock of pathetic seagulls that can't catch a fish. I am the sole heir to the throne of Granel and, if I don't return soon, a more frightening bloodbath than what just happened here would undoubtedly occur. Yusei, you of all people should understand how power-hungry noblemen get when a throne is within reach."

He nodded slowly, seriousness hardening his gaze as he asked, "What made you change your mind? Last I heard, you were ready to run from Granel and never look back."

The blond nodded once and reached inside the front of his jacket, withdrawing a small handful of letters. "I've been receiving word from that woman, Mina. She's daughter of the chancellor and a girl I grew up alongside. She tells me my father is ill and, if he should die with no heir to take his place, Granel would fall to utter turmoil."

His brothers nodded slowly before Kalin finally asked, "Will we be able to come visit? I mean, I'm sure you'll be busy as a king, but you are still our brother."

Akiza looked up from her seat beside Yusei and asked, "So you're just going to up and leave Carly behind?"

He muttered a quick 'tch' and replied, "Yusei, is your girl daft or something?" Crossing his arms, he turned to look at the wall and added, "Carly's already agreed to accompany me once she recovers."

Everyone stared at him in silence. Was it that strange that Carly would leave her hometown to be with him? In retrospect, he supposed it was. He wasn't exactly the most dedicated of men, and she could do far better. But, when it came down to it, he knew he loved her and would happily make her his queen.

"I'll be leaving as soon as Carly's better."

…

Jack climbed out of the tunnel exit near Yusei's forge, looking up into the trees for a moment. Carly was well recovered now and talked excitedly of going to Granel, though Jack was sure she was putting up a strong front. She probably was excited, but surely she was nervous about leaving her home, too.

Sighing, he tried to engrain the image of the forest into his memory. It would no doubt be one of the last times he saw it. This place was his home for the last eight years. It would be strange to return to his palace in Granel.

But he'd gotten what he'd wanted. He'd lived among commoners and observed what they went through on a day-to-day basis. No doubt that knowing their struggles would make him a better king than he would have been staying in Granel his whole life. Plus, he had Carly now. Besides the fact that he loved her, she had lived that commoner life. She would be able to tell him if he was being too hard on the people.

"Jack?"

He turned to glance over his shoulder, meeting the blue eyes of the best friend he'd ever had. Saying goodbye to his brothers wasn't something he was looking forward to, but all of them had lives to live now. "Yusei."

He stood by the exit of the tunnels with one hand on his hip, saying, "You're leaving soon, aren't you?"

He gave a brief nod. "Yeah."

"Mm…" Giving a quick smile, he said, "There's someone I want you to meet before you go."

Who was there in this town that he didn't know yet? Did someone come from the Capital that he didn't know about? Did Yusei's girl give birth prematurely in the hour since he saw her last? Fat chance of that. Even he knew that births took longer than that. Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "Who?"

Reaching out, he asked, "Can I see Archfiend for a sec?"

His hand tightened around the grip of his pistol as he defensively muttered, "You've got Stardust, don't you? What do you need Archfiend for?"

Giving a laugh, he kept his hand extended and said, "Relax, Jack. I'll give it right back. I know how much he means to you."

He sighed heavily and slowly drew his pistol from its holster before holding out by the barrel. "You should know this means I trust you more than anything."

Chuckling lightly, he took the gun and nodded. "I know, Jack. I made it for you, remember?"

Crossing his arms, he grumbled irritably, "Hurry it up already."

He smiled boyishly and nodded firmly. "This won't take too long."

The raven-haired man closed his eyes and gripped his hand around Archfiend, resting the other on the top of the barrel. After a moment, the tattoo on his arm lit up in a red glow through his sleeve, brightening the shaded forest with an eerie crimson light.

Jack recoiled and raised a hand in front of his eyes to block out the light, doing his best to stare at the glowing marker. He'd seen his friend's tattoo before on several occasions, but he'd never seen it do that before.

Just what was up with his friend?

Yusei pointed Archfiend up at the sky and fired, causing a vivid red light to spear through the sky. It disappeared above the treetops, causing Jack to look back to his friend as he casually flipped the gun in his hand and held it back towards its owner. Everything seemed to return to normal, except that the tattoo still shone red.

A mighty roar sounded, causing the earth to tremble beneath Jack's feet. He shifted to brace himself, looking up towards the sound to see a large, black as night creature crash down into the small clearing.

Yusei smiled across from him, still holding out the gun, and said, "Jack, meet Red Dragon Archfiend. Archfiend, meet Jack. He's a real big fan of yours."

He stared in shock at the beast before him. No doubt about it. This was the dragon king he practically worshipped. But how did...? What did Yusei do? He turned to glance back at his friend, reaching out and snatching his gun back before jamming it into his holster. "Just what the hell is this?"

Yusei smiled that boyish smile again. It really was hard to believe he was going to be a father in no more than two months. "It's… uh… Kind of hard to explain." When Archfiend made a grumbling sound, Yusei looked to him and muttered, "Yeah, you're right. I owe him that much, at least." Facing Jack again, he said, "I inherited my mother's power as the Signer, so I have the power to call on the spirits of the Crimson Dragon's generals. Red Dragon Archfiend's soul was locked inside your gun, so that's why I needed it."

He blinked. What the hell was he talking about? That didn't even make any sense.

Yusei reached out, stroking his hand along Archfiend's chin and said, "I meant to tell you guys a long time ago, but, yeah. I can summon dragons from another world."

He decided he wouldn't bother asking questions. It probably wasn't worth getting more confused when he would probably never understand.

Taking a few slow steps forward, he reached out towards Red Dragon Archfiend, unable to fight the smile on his face. The absolute power the magnificent beast gave off was truly something to behold. His friend had given him a splendidly priceless gift before he left.

"You know this means you'll have to come visit so I can meet him again, right?"

* * *

Hehe… See what I did there? The 'absolute power' of Archfiend? Get it? Get it? XD

Ahh…! Finally finished the Jackter! So glad that we won't have another one of these! Only four more epilogues remaining. Any guesses as to who's up next?

Again, I want to apologize for taking so long. I do not recommend taking eight credits of math over summer. At all. Blegh. So much work to do… And yet I still blank on formulas when I get the exams in front of me. Algebra is not my friend.

Moving on, you guys really don't care about that, do you? With luck, I'll finish SH up soon and get started on my next-gen. Due to the amazing arts of Nettaigyo on DA (yes, I'm advertising it here, too XD), I'm totally stoked to write this thing. To see said arts, I have both of them linked on my facebook, so drop on by! **Facebook.c!om/OCValkyrie** (Remove exclamation point)

As always, please review!

-Valk


End file.
